Come Build With Me!
by ChikaAnn
Summary: Lily is a ditsy builder. She finds herself aboard a Child of Hargon's ship when a storm rolls through, little does she know, she's about to go on an adventure she'll never forget. And make friends she'll hold dear. I started playing DQB2 and decided to write a story on my play-through of it. Let me know what you guys think of Lily!
1. Lily The Destined Hero?

**Thump**

**Thump**

…

**Thump**

**Thump**

The petite girl let out a groan and rubbed her dark blue eyes before sitting up when a hard thumping noise woke her from her soft slumber, her body swayed with the ground, as if she weren't on ground. She glanced over, seeing a skeleton in dark blue and gold armor thumping the tip of his sword on the wooden floor. She jumped some when she saw him, her eyes widening. "Oh, my!"

"Keh heh heh! The look on your face! I was only ribbing you, my child!" The skeleton roared with laughter at the look of shock on the girls face. "You're no hero! I know that much. You're one of them builders, right?"

" Me? Oh… I dunno about that…" She put a finger to her chin as if she had to think about the fact.

The skeleton gave her a confused look before bouncing on his toes. "Keh heh! You're telling fibulas now, I've got it on good authority that you're a builder, so you can drop the act! Still, at least you're not a master builder. You might only be an apprentice, but that'll do. I've actually got just the job for a las like you. Once you've wiped the sleep from your sockets, come and meet me up on deck." The skeleton turned and left her alone in the small cell she was in.

She watched through the bars of the cell as the skeleton trotted up the stairs before she carefully used to red ribbons to tie her long white-blonde hair up in two tails on either side of her head. Once she was satisfied her hair was in place, she got up and slipped out the cell door. She looked to the beast watching guard over her cell, giving his ghastly form a curious look.

"Buildeeer… BUILDEEER! I have something to ask yoooou!" The ghastly being watching over the other cell turned to the girl, his dark eyes seemed to almost plead with her. "Could you ask that girl in the brig to pipe down? She won't stop screeeeaming!" He pounded the butt of his scythe on the floor, his wicked grin turning down into a frown. "How does she expect me to rest in peace when she's being so noooooisy?"

As the ghast growled about the pink haired girl, she let out a wail, attempting to rattle the bars she was behind. "Oh, hello. I couldn't help but overhear you hobnobbing with that dreadful deadnaut. So you're an apprentice builder, huh?" She crossed her arms and let out a 'humph' as she turned away from the small builder. "I was going to ask if you'd come up with a plan to get us off this ship, but you're far too much of a rank amateur to figure something like that out!"

A man cowered behind the pink haired girl cried out, his arms wrapped around his head as he tried to make himself as small as possible. "Oh, why in the Goddess's name did I ever become a builder?! If I'd have been a farmer or a miner instead, I'd never have been left to rot in this stinking cell!"

The girl with the blonde hair leaned over, seeing a younger man hiding behind the girl with the pink hair as he sobbed quietly. "We thought the Children of Hargon were all but vanquished, that they were running scared… How did they ever turn the tables on us like this?"

The blonde looked over at the lock that held the cell door closed, it was huge and heavy. She didn't have any tools to break it and she didn't know the inner workings enough to make a fake key. She snapped her fingers, her eyes lighting up as she turned to the other girl. "The skeleton wanted me to do something for him! Maybe I can have him let you guys out in exchange!" She whirled on her toes, running off before the pink haired girl could say anything again.

"The stairs are no match for you, I see. You just can't keep a good girl down! Keh heh heh! Now, as you'll no doubt have spotted, we're sailing on the open ocean. You've got no chance of escaping, so don't even bother trying." The skeleton hooted at the girl when she came up the stairs, his black and red eyes shrinking as he watched her. "Not that you'd get very far, anyway – you're nothing but skin and bones!"

"Here, get this down your gullet. It's fresh from the captain's table – which is were I sit, by the way!" The Captain handed her a few leaves of kale, laughter coming from him at the twisted look on her face. "You land lovers aren't a big fan of kale? I guess I can't taste it, really! Keh heh heh!"

The girl frowned at the leaves, they looked edible but, they didn't look the best if she was being honest with herself. Though, when her stomach started growling, she bit into the leaves, quickly munching them down. "Thanks, Captain…" She winced as she swallowed the lump of slimy leaves down.

"Down in one! That kelp's pretty tasty, isn't it? The pungent aroma and slimy texture make for a spine-tingling combination! You should thank your lucky stars you got to scoff such a scrumptious snack… because it'll be the last meal you ever eat." The Captain thumped a gloved hand against his chest proudly. "Yep, you heard me right! You'll be dead soon enough! But don't worry, you won't be shuffling off this mortal coil just yet. I've got plenty of hard graft for you to be getting on with first!"

The girl's jaw dropped in shock at the Captain, then her lips went from making an 'o' to a bubbly smile while her ocean blue eyes sparkled in glee.

"Oh, wipe that lily-livered look off your face. I'm not going to send you to the cemetery any time soon. So long as you've got some life left in you, I'll give you a chance to keep hold of it – but you'll have to follow my orders to the letter!"

"That's my name! Lily! You can call me Lily! And I will! To the letter!" Lily bounced on her toes; her cheeks dusted in pink at the thought of doing something to get her mind off the swaying of the boat around her. A curious look came to her bright eyes as she tilted her head, putting a finger to her lips. "But… Captain, just who are you guys? And what are you going to do with us builders?"

The Captain watched her awkwardly for a moment, she just seemed to perk right up at the thought of doing something around this place. He rubbed his boney jaw and looked away from Lily and to his crew. "If you're that desperate to find out how far up the creek you are – without a paddle, I might add – go and talk to those five monsters over there." The skeleton pointed across the ship to a dark colored flag with a handful of monsters bouncing around beneath it.

"Aye, aye Captain!" Lily saluted the skeleton and took off, nearly tripping over herself when a small wave crashed into the boat. She caught herself on the railing around the stairs going down, though she stood there for a moment while she tried to tell herself not to get seasick. But the boat swayed, left to right… right to left… front to back… Her knees wobbled beneath her as she closed her eyes. "Happy… happy thoughts, Lily… Think… happy thoughts."

One monster came up to her, poking at her with his staff. "Are you going to be alright, little builder?"

"Oh… I… I uhm…"

The monster flinched and jumped back when Lily turned and threw up in one of the barrels nearby. "Oh, my. You'll get used to it, child. It takes some time." The monster cackled and went back to his spot at the edge, just watching the ocean as they moved through it.

Lily looked up at him with teary eyes before going to the other monsters. At a much more careful pace. She slowly sat next to a small blue slime. "Hello, little slime."

"Hello, little gooman!" The slime turned to her, wiggling around until it was perched on her knee.

"I asked the captain who you guys were, he said to come talk to you guys."

The slime smiled at Lily, wiggling around on her knee. "We're the last surviving members of the Children of Hargoon. The ones who didn't get squished anyways, we're going to bring the world to its knees. In the name of the gooreat and goolorious High Priest!"

"Look at Little Mith Builder over here!" One of the little flying devils nearby growled as he flapped over to Lily and the Slime. He was purple with blue horns and wings. His tongue hung out, making it hard for him to enunciate certain words. "You're only an apprentithe, but you're pranthing around like you own the plathe! One day, I'll eliminate all you pethky builderth one by one!"

Lily tipped her head, frowning at the small monster before giving him a warm smile. "Maybe I'll get you to like me before that time comes!" She reached out, patting the top of his head as she set the Slime back down and got up.

"Oh, Builder!"

Lily looked over in the direction of the voice that called out to her, seeing the captain waving to her. She made her way over to him, making sure to avoid the hole in the deck. As she walked over to him though, a small blue monster flew over to her, landing on her shoulder. "Are you alright, little monster?"

"Urrgh… no… thisss ship keepsss ssswaying ssside to ssside… I feel a bit ssseasssick." The tiny monster wrapped his thin tail around one of her pigtails to keep himself perched on her shoulder as she walked.

Lily reached up and patted his head, frowning at him. "You can rest on my shoulder for now." She looked up at the captain, smiling at him. "Yes, captain?!"

"So, you talked to the rest of the crew, eh? Obedient little blighter, aren't you?" When Lily nodded, the Captain lifted his chin, a smirk in those deep red eyes of his. "Good! We're the loyal servants of the mighty Master of Destruction Himself. That means you builders are our sworn enemies! We're to sail the ocean blue, rounding up pesky vermin like you, along with anyone else who gets in our way."

"What will you do with all of the builders once you round us all up?" Lily bounced on her toes and crossed her arms behind her back, frowning at the captain.

"Eh? Only the higher-ups know that for sure, but I'll make no bones about it, I reckon you lot are up for the chop. Still, that doesn't mean we can't make the most of what little time you've got left. Just be thankful you can be of some benefit as your final moment draws ever closer." The Captain crossed his hands behind his back, pacing away from the young builder, his chin held high. "Listen up, Builder. Unless you want to spend the rest of your life behind bars – or worse – you'll do as I say!"

Lily straightened up and saluted the Captain when he turned quickly on his heel, giving her a sharp stare. "Here's the deal! Last nights storm messed up my ship good and proper. I want you to make things shipshape around here again. Some of my crew gathered up driftwood that was thrown aboard, I want you to go around and patch up the holes you find and make us some new torches. The Priest back there should have some oil, talk to him to get it. And then talk to our other priest and see if he needs help moving the barrels back in place!"

Lily did what she could to patch up the holes the Captain told her about, the little monster on her shoulder giving her motivation to get her new tasks done. The second priest gave her magic infused gloves that let her pick up the heavy barrels, a gift for the day. She wiped the sweat from her forehead as she set the last barrel down, a wide grin on her face. "Phew! All done!"

"Shall we go sssee what elssse the Captain wantsss you to do?" The tiny monster gave a gentle tug on her ponytail, smiling at her.

"I guess so! No rest for the wicked, am I right?" The two laughed as she trotted over to the Captain, her stomach didn't feel as queasy as it had earlier thanks to the Captain giving her tasks that kept her mind busy.

"Well, well! My deck looks in much better shape now! Still, I suppose being given the chance to save your sorry skin will tend to give you a kick up the coccyx!"

"Captain, if I might ask… Why _are_ you giving me the chance to save me skin?"

"Huh? You want to know why? Well… truth of it is… as a sworn servant to the Master of Destruction, I'm not supposed to fraternize with your kind – but considering the state of my ship, I've got no other choice. Though, it's not like you're a proper builder. You're only an apprentice at the end of the day, so I'm sure it's fine! He wouldn't forsake me for a little thing like this… right? Anyways, you've worked hard for most of the day. Why don't you go sit for a moment while we think of something else for you to do, hm?"

The Captain watched her for a moment, puzzlement flashing in his eyes as he watched her give the tiny flying monster that ran around with her a squeeze. "You're an odd one, builder. Since the moment I let you out of that cell you've been scurrying around my deck and chatting with my crew without a care in the world. If anything, I'd wager you were actually enjoying this. There must be something wrong with you. I can't explain it any other way." He gave a shrug before looking off in the distance. "I mean, why else would you wear that dopey grin on your dopey mush? Faced with the same fate, most prisoners would be scared witless, but not you…"

"I always look like this when someone has a job for me, Cap! I enjoy working hard!" Lily let out a giggle, giving him a big grin.

"Hmmm… it seems like you aren't scared of us at all. Some of boys are training up top, go rest for a minute then go talk to them, hm?"

Lily dipped her head and trotted away from the captain, whistling happily to herself as she went up the stairs.

"You're not going to ressst firssst?"

"No way! I'm not even really that tired!" As Lily came up the stairs, she saw two skeletons lazily whacking at each other with their swords. "Captain sent me up here to train with you!"

Both skeletons jumped when she came up. The taller one gave a tilt of his head and put his hands on his hips. "You know what, alright. I've always wondered if builders can fight." He looked to the other skeleton, his lower jaw bouncing as he cackled. "Fancy taking a swing at this kid? Just try not to kill her! Keh heh heh! Go get 'em, kid!"

Lily gasped and turned to the other skeleton whose head twisted from side to side while he swung his sword. "So… he gets a sword and I get… what?"

"Your fists!" The first skeleton gave her a shove towards the other.

Lily gasped and ducked under the sword when it was swung at her, she turned on her heel and punched the skeleton in his spine as quick as she could. She watched the skeleton turn and swing at her again, though this time she wasn't fast enough, and the tip of the sword slid across her arm. She let out a hiss and grabbed her arm where the sword caught her. She dropped down and kicked out, sweeping the skeletons feet out from under him.

The skeleton let out a yelp and tried to roll away but got hit in the forehead by a well-placed fist. "Youch!" He dropped his sword and grabbed his forehead, rolling around some.

Lily quickly picked up the sword, pointing it at the skeleton with both hands on the hilt. "I win!"

The taller skeletons bottom jaw fell, hitting the deck of the ship. After he stared for a moment, he quickly grabbed his lower jaw and slammed it back into place. "How?!"

"I can fight better with a stick; it would be a more even fight that way." She giggled when the skeleton she fought jumped up, snagging his sword away from her. "I know you guys won't let me have an actual sword, too scared I'll do something with it!"

"A stick?! No way!" The skeleton she fought gaped at her; his red eyes wide as he stared at her. "Go get you a stick then, kid! There ain't no way!"

Lily let out a laugh and went down to the main deck where they had a small table for her to build at. The small monster on her shoulder watched as she whittled herself a stick made from the driftwood she cleaned up earlier. "You're sssuper quick at making thingsss, aren't you?"

Lily held up the small club like stick, smiling at the monster on her shoulder. "I love building! What can I say?!" She jumped up from her small stool and ran up the stairs, playfully swinging at her sparring partner. "Ready?!"

The skeleton gasped and jumped away from her, his sword at the ready now. "You bet!"

The two parried back and forth for a few swings, but then Lily got in a few good hits. She stumbled back when he crumbled into a pile of bones, her bottom lick sticking out and trembling as she turned to the other skeleton. "I was too hard! What do I do!?"

"He'll be fine!" The skeleton spectator laughed from where he sat on the edge of the ship. "Give him some time and he'll bounce back up! Go find the Captain, I'm sure he's found something for you to do!" The skeleton gave her a curious look, a smirk in his eyes. "But that's a new one, builder. I don't think I've ever seen a human shed a tear for a monster like us before. But don't think you can butter me up by tickling my funny bone, got it?"

Lily gave him a small smile before reaching down and patting the broken up skeleton on the head. "Sorry, maybe next time I'll let you win, huh?" The skeleton let out 'humph' as she walked away, going down towards the Captain.

"Not bad! Not bad! My ship is cleaned up, my crew is entertained. It's nice to see a human working her fingers to the bone for us monsters, and without a word of complaint, neither. If I doubted it before, I'm certain now – you actually like this sort of thing! You're a proper weirdo, you know that? Still, I won't be satisfied until I hear it from the horse's mouth, so to speak – you really do enjoy building things?"

"Of course I do! I told you that, silly!"

"Huh… must not have had my ears cleaned out when you said that. It must be what gets you out of bed in the mornings – I can tell from the look on your fleshy face. You've got all the makings of a master crafter… and that's why we can't let you live. But don't look so scared, kid. After all, I wouldn't want to lose a willing worker like you. I reckon you've got what it takes to be a cracking little cabin girl. What do you say, Lassie? Will you join my skeleton crew?"

The monster on Lily's shoulder watched as the sparkle in her eyes grew and the grin on her face exploded with excitement. "I think thatsss a yesss bosssss!"

"Alright! Welcome aboard, little lass!" The Captain thumped her back, glancing back at the bag there. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you. What's with that big book you've been lugging around? I've never seen anything like it before."

Rain started to fall around them, accompanied by lightning and thunder crashing around them. Lily jumped and grabbed the tiny monster on her shoulder, squeezing him to her chest as she looked around, her eyes wide. "Where did this rain come from? I didn't notice any storm clouds!"

"Looks like you'll have to tell me later, lassie! Looks like the storm is rolling in quick!" The Captain took off, running to check on his crew.

**Ah, an apprentice builder…**

**You will do nicely…**

**This is your world to create…**

**And yours to destroy…**

**Now, come to me…**

**My Child…**

"Oi! Cloth ears! What're you gawking at?! Didn't you hear me! I told you to get your fleshy rump below decks into the hold! It's far too dangerous up here for a landlubber like you!" The Captain gave her shoulder a shove, pushing her towards the stairs. "On my honor as the Captain of this ship, I'll never see my crewmates sent to the bottom of the briny – even if it costs me my life! And as my new cabin girl, that includes you, builder! I won't let you die – not here, not this night! Now get your boney behind below decks! Captain's orders!"

Lily nodded quickly and turned to run down the stairs, the flying devil that had been snooty with her earlier flew quickly next to her, trembling as he flapped his wings. "I-I-I'm not thcared of a th-th-thilly little thtorm like thith… honethtly, I'm not! Thith ship won't think… right builder?! Pleathe tell me we'll thurvive thith thtorm!"

Lily reached out, petting the monsters head when they got to the bottom of the stairs. Once she rounded the corner, the ship shook and knocked her off balance, slamming her into the wall next to her. She conked her head hard, stumbling to her knees as she carried her small friend. "Captain!" She heard a voice coming from the door in front of her. "Come to the hold, quickly! We're in deep goo-goo down here!"

The Captain came running around the corner, nearly running over Lily and the small monster. "Builder! You alright?! Come on! Get up! We gotta go see what's wrong in the hold!" He turned and disappeared through the door, gasping loudly. "Hargon preserve us all! This is bad! This is really bad! Builder! Get in here, please!"

Lily climbed to her feet and slipped by the door, gasping when she saw a hole in the back of the ship. "Cap!"

"Help me get one of these crates in that hole! We gotta patch the ship up! We hit a reef and it caused that!"

Lily nodded and looked down at her hands; she still had the gloves from the priest. She balled her hands into fists before grabbing a crate, it felt like it weighed nothing thanks to the magicked gloves. She and the captain easily pushed it into place, once she got it over to the hole. But as soon as she did, another wave hit the ship and slammed it into the reef again.

More holes.

More water.

Lily and the captain worked together to patch up the holes in the side of the ship. The water was splashing around Lily's shins now as they ran from one side to the other to try and keep up with the leaking ship. The slime that had called them in was sitting on her head, trying to hold on while her flyer friend clung to her pigtail. "I think we finally got it, Cap!"

"You saved our skins, builder! I owe you big time!" The Captain sighed and squeezed her shoulder, his eyes soft as he looked down at her. "Let's go get some rest, alright? Try to ease through the rest of this storm-" Before the captain could even finish, another wave hit the ship, slamming it into more rocks. A giant hole broke through the back that they already patched. "Holey moly! We don't have anything that can fix that! This is it builder! It was nice knowing you! Don't forget me… LILYYYYY!"

Lily clung to the Slime and Flyer, squeezing her eyes shut as the water swept them away, pulling them from the ship and out into the darkness of the bone chilling waters. '_You said my name… Captain…_'


	2. The Shipwrecked Trio

Lily let out a weak noise as she rolled over, her body aching as she moved. She blinked a few times and looked next to her; the little flying monster lay limp on the piece of broken ship next to her. She scrambled over to the monster, her eyes glued on his small body. "Little monster!" She gave him a few squeezes, a shaky breath leaving her when he coughed up salty ocean water.

"B-B…Builder?"

"It's me! You're safe now!" She hugged the monster to her chest. "We're safe now."

Lily looked around; tears burned her eyes as she got up. She walked around, trying to find something… anything to help them. But there was nothing around them, just sand and rocks.

"Where am I? How did I even get here?"

Lily whirled around, trying to pinpoint the sound of the voice she just heard echoing around her. She looked over, seeing an outcrop. She slowly walked over, pushing through the brush and shrubs that covered a hole in the rocks and dirt. When she broke through, she saw someone standing on a rock that jutted out over the water.

"The sky's such a strange color… Have I died and gone to heaven? Or hell, more likely…" The figure turned quickly when they heard something rustling around behind them. "Huh? What was that noise?" The person ran along the rock, looking over at Lily. "Hey, Bunches! Finally, a live one! Who the heck are you? Say, you wouldn't happen to know how we wound up here, would you?"

Lily stared at the person that ran up to her. He was a tall male with black hair that was slicked back into a low sitting ponytail that flared out behind his back. He wore a purple jacket that was cut off at his midriff and was wide open, so his hard muscles were shown off to the world; around his neck was a necklace made of three large claws. He wore pants that were a deep orange color and red boots and gloves. "Wha? N-no… uhm… I was in a shipwreck."

"You were on that ship that sank, and then you woke up on this beach? So, why didn't you cark it too?" He walked around her, looking her over. He plucked the dark blue flying monster from her arms, holding onto him by the tail. "What's wrong with him?"

"I-I don't know. Please don't hurt him." Lily carefully took the monster back, feeling his shallow breaths against her palm. She pulled her shoulders in, trying to appear smaller as those narrowed red eyes watched her.

"What's your story?"

"My name is Lily… and I'm an apprentice builder. That ship… was holding me captive, but I helped them out, so they accepted me into their crew. But that was before the shipwreck… I couldn't save the ship… or Captain."

"Lily, huh? I've never heard of an apprentice builder before. Congratulations, I guess." The male shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets, turning away from her. "My name's Malroth." He perked up some, smiling at her. "Hey, you want to see something really gruesome?! Follow me!" He took off, not waiting around for her to answer. When he noticed she wasn't right behind him, he turned on his toes, glaring up at her. "What's the matter? You're not squeamish, are you? Come on, you won't be disappointed!"

Lily gasped and trotted after Malroth, only to freeze when she splashed through the ankle-deep water when she finally caught up to him. Three humans lay in the water and several monsters were next to them, bits and pieces of the ship scattered around them. "Malroth…"

"Now that's what I call 'dead in the water'! Bet you've never seen anything like this before!" He turned to her, waving a hand at her while the other was perched on his hip. "Seems like you and me are the only survivors from the shipwreck. And maybe that monster there."

"Malroth… I don't remember seeing you on the ship…"

Malroth went still, dumbly blinking at her as he processed what she said. "What? You don't remember seeing me on board?"

"No…"

"But if I wasn't on your ship, then how did I–" Malroth glared at Lily when she threw a hand up, effectively silencing the dark-haired male. But then he heard what she must have silenced him to hear. A coughing noise. "What in the…"

A girl with pink hair shifted, rolling over from where she lay in the water. She coughed and sputtered as Malroth and Lily ran over, looking down at her. "She sounds like she's in pretty bad shape. We should do the right thing and put her out of her misery." Malroth gasped, grabbing his arm when Lily glared at him and punched him as hard as she could. "Hey."

"Mal! You can't just say that! We can help her." Lily kneeled next to the girl, carefully shaking her. "Hey, you're alright now."

The girl slowly moved her head, trying to pinpoint Lily's voice. She slowly opened her eyes, whimpering from a pain somewhere deep in her body. "Urgh… where… am I? How did I get here…?" Her eyes slowly opened, widening when they landed on Lily and Malroth. The girl let out a screech and pushed away from Lily, panting in fear. "You're p-p-p-pirates, aren't you?! Filthy, freebooting brigands who shall take me captive and demand a ransom for my safe return!"

"There's only one way to make sure she shuts up for good." Malroth hissed as Lily tried to calm the girl down. "Mind if I do the honors?"

"Malroth! Stop talking like that, you'll scare her!" The two watched as the girl got up and ran to hide in a rundown shack on the beach. "Huh… I didn't notice that hut before…"

"That girl has got some serious issues. What do you say we go and shut her up? …permanently?"

Lily glared at Malroth, faking a lunge at him. She smirked when the male next to her flinched back. With a 'humph', she stomped towards the hut. She slowly pushed the door open, seeing the girl huddled in the corner. "We aren't going to hurt you."

"Get away from me, you villains! If you're going to take me captive, at least tell me where we are and how I got here!"

Malroth growled as he pushed by Lily, making sure to corner the other girl. "Well, we're on an island with nothing but sand, rocks and a few corpses to keep us company. You must've washed up here with Lily when your ship sank."

The girl quit cowering for a moment, staring right at Lily. She narrowed her eyes as she tried to place where she knew the builder from. "Just a moment… I know you?" After a moment, Malroth and Lily could see the lightbulb go off in the girl's eyes. "Yes, I remember! You're that builder from the ship! The one who ran around grinning while those horrid monsters barked orders at you! You're in cahoots with them! This is all your fault!" She shot up, jabbing a finger at Lily. "Well!? What are you going to do about it?!"

Malroth started towards the girl, his lips pulled up in a loud snarl. He went to lash out at her when Lily grabbed the girls' hand with her own free hand. "I'm going to make us things to help us survive on this island until we can get help."

Malroth and the girl both looked at Lily, confusion in their eyes. "Wait… what?" Malroth gaped at her.

"Malroth can help me gather supplies and…" Lily stared at the girl; her lips pursed as she tried to remember if the girl had said her name before. "Uhm… I'm Lily…"

"Oh! I'm Lulu! What will we need to hold out until help arrives…?" Lulu put a finger to her lip as she thought about what they would need.

"I'll start gathering up pieces of the ship to patch up this hut for us to sleep in, out of the elements. Malroth, I saw some dry grass, if you'll go pull as much as you can, I can make us straw beds to sleep on tonight." Lily undid the ribbons in her hair and then easily tied her hair into a braid. She used her remaining ribbon and tied a small rock to the stick she had tied at her hip. She looked to Lulu, grinning. "Will you go gather scallywags? I'll make up a small fire to cook them on."

Lulu glared and pouted at Lily before letting out a 'humph' and walking away from Lily and Malroth. "I guess I'll do _all _of the hard work around here."

Malroth started to snap at the pink haired girl when Lily held up a hand, shaking her head with a small laugh. Malroth grumbled but started off to go find dead grass. "Talk back again and I'll show you how mighty these muscles are."

Lily couldn't help herself, she glanced over, her eyes locking on the muscles of Malroth's lower back as he stalked away from her. She felt her cheeks warm as she got up and pulled pieces of the ship from the sand and fixed up the hut.

Sometime later, Lulu let out a groan as she dropped the last scallywag in her apron. She threw a glance over her shoulder, seeing Malroth running around hitting a few slimes and gathering the oil that the little monsters used to move around. "I can't believe they're making me do all the hard work." Lulu hissed under her breath before she turned and stomped back towards their little sanctuary.

Malroth slowly followed Lulu, rolling his eyes. "I know I said out of _her_ misery… but I think I really meant _my_ misery." He scoffed and ran by the annoyed pink-haired girl. He came skidding to a halt when he saw Lily sitting next to fire, braiding dead grass that he had gathered earlier. "Lily! The hut looks really good!"

Lily turned her attention to Malroth and Lulu, her eyes wide at how many scallywags the other girl had grabbed. "Thanks!" She set the long braid of dead grass down on the ground and went to Lulu, taking the scallywags from the girl. "You didn't have to grab so many."

"I thought there would be more with how long it was taking you to gather them." Malroth put a hand on his hip and shrugged. He watched Lulu stick her tongue out at him and disappear into the hut. "That girl really gives me the hump! First, she won't stop whining, then she complains about helping out-" Malroth nearly jumped from his skin when he heard a loud scream from inside the hut.

The two outside bolted inside, Malroth had his fists at the ready, looking around frantically. "Lulu! What's wrong?! Is there a monster!?"

"N-No! There are beds! We have a place to rest our heads! Albeit… lumpy. But still better than the cold hard ground!" Lulu squealed and bounced around before clasping her hands in front of her chest and sighing. "I wonder what mama and papa would say to me rubbing shoulders with a builder and some weird guy on a deserted island…"

Malroth growled at Lulu and started to snap at her that he wasn't weird when a sad look crossed her bright eyes. "Ma and Pa got caught up in all the fighting and those maniac monsters murdered them in cold blood. I didn't know where else to go so I hid on the ship… only to end up with those same monsters."

Lily frowned, looking away from Lulu. Where the poor girl had had a bad experience with the monsters, Lily had had an okay experience with them. Had even become welcomed by them. She narrowed her eyes on the ground, determination swimming in those bright blue hues; she would build a world where humans and monsters alike could coincide. She turned away and slipped back outside, placing the scallywags near the burning fire. She jumped some when she heard a loud gasp behind her and suddenly Malroth's arms were around her torso, pulling her back.

"Careful, Lily! That stuff is hot!" Malroth stumbled, pulling Lily into his lap as they fell back. He took pause though when the smaller female started to giggle. "Wh… what's so funny?"

"It's just a fire, Mal. We have to cook our food somehow!" She turned in his lap and patted his cheek, grinning at him. "Here, I'll show you." Lily got up and grabbed his hand, pulling him back over to the fire.

Malroth sat next to her by the fire, watching her poke the scallywags and use a twig to flip them over. "Hey, Lily. I want to ask you something." When the girl looked up at him, he looked away, staring into the heart of the fire. "What does it mean to be a builder?"

"Hmm." Lily sat back; a finger pressed to her chin as she thought of how to explain it. "The easiest way to explain it… is that I use materials I find around me and create things. Or fix them. Before I ended up with the Captain on that ship, I had this awesome hammer that I made all by myself! But… I lost it when I was snagged up by the monsters." She leaned forward again, looking at his face. "Haven't you ever met a builder before?"

"They might be ten a penny where you come from, but I'm telling ya, I've never met a builder before. You're the first one I've ever met." He stopped, slowly looking at her. "Well, that I remember, anyways. I'll be sure to tell you all about my blissful, builder-free childhood when I get my memory back!"

"I can't wait. We'll work on getting your memory back, Mal." Lily grinned at him, not noticing the warmth that spread to his cheeks and tips of his ears.

"Well… until then, if you need help smashing, then I'm your man! I destroy pretty much everything I touch." Malroth beamed, jabbing a thumb to his chest.

The two of them nearly jumped out of their skins when the door to the hut slammed open and a drooling Lulu burst out. "That aroma! Is that what I think it is?! Are you cooking the scallywags?!" She scooped the cooked one away from the edge of the fire, a dark look in her eyes as she stared at the shell in her hands. "The scent of the seaside…" She pulled open the shell and slurped out the meat, a joyed noise leaving her. "The gravelly crunch of sand grains… it's simply irresistible!"

The look of pure disgust on Malroth's face had Lily laughing louder than she meant. "You're being sarcastic… right?" He gagged a little when Lulu threw her head back and slurped down the rest of the scallywag and reached for another. "You guys make for great partners, you know that?"

Now it was Malroth's turn to laugh louder than he meant to. "Oh, we're not partners. If you think a guy like me would really team up with a puny little runt like her, you're dreaming!"

Lulu shrugged and let out a yawn, stretching her arms over her head. "Speaking of dreams… I'm getting sleepy. Well, you two 'not partners' have fun out here, doing whatever it is that 'not partners' do."

Malroth waited until Lulu disappeared before he turned to Lily, seeing that she had quietly started working on the last bed. "Hey, Lily. Can I have a go at that building thing? I want to try my hand at it."

Lily gave a little nod and handed over her makeshift rock and stick hammer. Malroth eagerly took it and went over to the makeshift bench Lily had pieced together using parts of the ship. He pulled dry grass out of his pocket, throwing it onto the table and then grabbed some wood and threw it up there as well. "I've been watching you all day; it looks pretty easy to make shit. Watch this, Lily! I'm going to be a builder, just like you!"

Lily turned around and watched him as she idly braided dry grass into a simple bed. She couldn't help but smile each time he threw a broken piece of wood out into the water or a ripped piece of dried grass to the side. She stayed where she was as he yelled at the tools of her trade, frustration in his shouts. A sympathetic smile on her lips when he turned to her. "Any luck?"

"This shit is harder than I thought! Sorry, Lil. I'll be relying on you to build things from here on out."

Lily tied off the braid, looking over the makeshift bed before getting up. She snatched up a larger log and went to her bench, grabbing another tool she fancied up. She started whittling away at the log. Malroth walked around her, looking over her shoulders as she worked. He gasped and jumped back when Lily whirled around on him, holding out a giant club like object. "What would I want with a silly old stick?"

"It's not a stick, silly. It's a club, to make it easier for you to smash stuff. Give it a few swings."

Malroth carefully took the club from Lily, eyeing her suspiciously before stepping away and swinging the club around. His red eyes widened, and he grinned from ear to ear as he moved around. "Hey! This thing has a good weight to it! I like this- No! I **love** this thing!" He growled and slammed the club against the ground, watching sand fly around him. "Ha-ha! This thing is great!"

Lily crossed her arms and smiled at him; glad he was enjoying himself. She started to say something when he stood up straight and held a hand up. "Lily, do you feel that?" He spun in a circle, as if he was trying to pinpoint a smell or a sound, but Lily didn't see or hear anything. "It feels evil, whatever it is." He growled and took off down the beach.

"Mal!" Lily gasped and took off after him, barely able to keep up with his longer legs; soon she had lost sight of him all together. Though, she started to round the edge of a cliff face when she heard him grunting and shouting. When she stepped around, she saw him swinging his new club at some rats that were almost as big as she was. "Mal!" She pulled out her ill made hammer and swung at a rat that had its' back to her.

Malroth dodged around the swipes of a large rat, clobbering it in the head with his club as he jumped to the side. The club connected with a sickening thud and the rat went limp in front of him. He started to celebrate when he saw Lily fighting off a smaller rat, he ran over, whacking the little beast with his club.

Lily jumped back, watching this rat fall to the ground as well. "Mal! You did it!" She threw her hand up, laughing joyously at their victory.

Malroth looked up at her hand, grinning as he rushed her, smacking his hand against hers. He froze there though, a confused look coming to his face. "What was that? Was I supposed to do that?"

"Yeah! That was a high five! Have you never done that before?"

"What? No."

Lily crossed her arms behind her back and smiled as she bounced on her toes. "We can do high fives after victories like that to celebrate!" Her smile grew when Malroth just stared at his hand in complete confusion before shrugging and leaving the small cave they were in. "Come on, let's go back and get some rest, I want to explore this place tomorrow and I don't want to be tired while I'm out and about!"

Malroth looked up when Lily turned and skipped happily away, her braid bouncing against her back as she moved. "Lily! Wait up!" He ran up next to her, his hands shoved in his pockets. "I'm glad I met you, Lily. Can I join you when you go exploring? Just… me and you?"

Lily paused, blinking in surprise at Malroth before she gave him a warm smile. "Only if you'll be my partner."

Malroth stared at her in total shock, his lightly tanned skin slowly turned red before he quickly turned away. "Yeah, well. You gotta have someone to protect you while you build stuff." He grumbled to himself as he walked away from her, leading the way back to their safe haven.


	3. Isle of Awakening

Lulu sprang up the next morning, a loud yawn leaving her. "Good morning-" She went eerily still, her eyes locked on the two bodies on the other side of the room from her. Lily was curled up against Malroth, who was stretched out and snoring loudly. She shrugged and reached into the pocket of her dress to grab her left over scallywag, only to let out a cry when nothing was there. She turned her rage filled brown eyes on Malroth. "Wake up, you forgetful lump!" She stomped over to the two, her voice growing louder. "Fess up, Malroth! I know you're the one who took it!"

Lily shot up when Lulu started yelling, gasping when she realized how close she was to Malroth. She quickly stood and brushed herself off, staring at Lulu with wild eyes. "Lulu! It's so early, why are you yelling?"

"What the hell are you going on about?" Malroth was slower to rise, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. "Took what?"

"My scallywag! I was going to eat the leftovers this morning! Now hand it back!"

"I didn't take your damn half-eaten, slimy mollusk!" He growled as he got up and started for Lulu when he stopped abruptly. He looked around like he had last night before going to fight the rats, but then he was out the door.

Lily grabbed Lulu's hand and yanked the girl with her. "Malroth! Wait up!"

"Hey, now wait a minute!" Lulu gasped as Lily dragged her out the door. The two girls stood behind Malroth as the cliff behind their hut all but exploded, revealing a stairway that led up into the rocks above. "Hey! Did _you_ take my scallywinkle?!" Lulu ripped away from Lily, glaring at the monster that appeared in front of them.

"Ho, ho, ho! This way, young whip-whip-whippersnappers!" The monster carried a nice-looking hammer in one hand while the other had a nicely cooked, albeit cold, scallywag. It winked at them and bounced up the stairs, disappearing over the top.

"Thief!" Lulu gasped and took off after it.

"Lulu! Don't just take off after little floating freaks!" Malroth growled, running after the girl. "We can make more scallywags!"

Lily ran by Malroth, leaving him to follow both girls. "Maybe we can learn a thing or two about the island from that monster, Mal! I'll cook him however many scallywags he wants!"

The trio ran up the stairs and across the land bridge that waited for them, Lulu huffed and puffed as she ran as fast as she could, trying to reach the floating being. "Give me back my scallywag!"

"This way! This way! Quick-quick-quickly now!" The monster laughed and bounced into the air before disappearing in a small puff of smoke.

"Stay where you are, you freaky frog!" Malroth sprinted ahead of the girls, almost hitting the being. "Dammit!" He stopped for a moment and looked around, frowning. "Hey now… that mad old monster made the sky turn a funny color…"

"Who cares about the sky?! I want my breakfast and you two are going to jolly well help me get it back!" Lulu exclaimed, angry boiling in her eyes as she turned and ran up the old path.

The three kept running along the path, twisting around the sheer drops and following the lit braziers as they moved. "Lulu, you need to slow down! We don't know what's stable around here and what's not! I don't want you to fall down the cliffside." Lily shouted ahead at Lulu who was clearly hellbent on this mission to get the scallywag back.

"That monster has some kind of weird power, I've never felt anything like it before, Lily." Malroth had slowed his stride to keep pace with Lily who was just trying to make it safely to the top of the mountain. "We'll lose him at this rate."

"Sorry, I don't want to die on some crusty old island!" Lily snapped at Malroth as she rounded a corner, nearly slamming into Lulu. "What the hell?!"

Lulu's jaw was slack as she stared up at the stairs leading to a small temple. "He went up there…" She turned to Malroth, forcing him in front. "You go first!"

"What?! Why me?!" Malroth growled, but he headed up the stairs first without further complaints. "What's a place like this doing on an island like this?" He looked around, seeing small statues in the shape of hammers and braziers that lit themselves as he progressed up the stairs.

Lulu gave Malroth another shove when she saw the monster. "Ha! There's no escape now! You sneaky scallywag swindler! Hand it over and he won't attack you!"

Malroth glared at Lulu over his shoulder. "Shove me again and I'll shove you right off the mountain."

"Surely a noble lady such as yourself can permit a hungry ham-ham-hammerhood her half-snarfed leftovers?"

"I'll tolerate no excuses! Stealing is stealing, no ifs or buts about it! Lily seared that scallywag especially for me! Now give it back, you horrible, hairy hermit!" Lulu jabbed a finger in his direction from behind Malroth.

"But I didn't…" Lily whispered, stepping around Lulu and Malroth, ignoring the shocked look on Lulu's face.

"Ah, yes – Lily. It just so happens that I've been waiting for a builder to rock-rock-rock up here for an oh-so-very long time!" The monster twirled and bounced around where he stood before them.

"Did you take the scallywag to lure us up here?"

"Mostly you, but yes! I did! Look around you, Lily. The temple has lain in this sorry state for far too long. If you are the builder I believe you to be, then you can fix-fix-fix it all!" He jumped forward, a smile in his eyes when the three jumped back some. "Everything you need to rebuild this temp-temp-temple is right here!" He gestured to two chests on either side of the stairs he stood at the top of. "I have a gift waiting for you when you fin-fin-finish!"

The trio watched the monster disappear, Malroth stomped his foot, growling hatefully. "Get back here, you slithery old cod! If you think we're going to fix your old house, you've got another thing coming!"

While Lulu and Malroth shouted for the monster that was long gone, Lily crossed her arms, thinking of how to fix the temple. She slowly walked around, looking at all of the different things in front of her. "Aha!" She jumped, punching a hand into the sky before running to the chests and pulling supplies out.

Malroth and Lulu shut their mouths and watched in awe as Lily ran from one end of the temple to the next, fixing it up. An hour later, Lily stepped back, wiping her hands on her clothes. "Gosh… you've never even been here before, but you were still able to fix it up? That's incredible!" Lulu ran around, looking at the braziers and pillars that Lily had fixed up. "You fixed it up and you didn't even break a sweat! Would you build my palace next? That shouldn't be any trouble for an expert like you."

Malroth watched as Lily placed a thick, leather bound book into a pack on her back, his eyes narrowing. "Wait… does that book tell you how to do things? Can I read it and learn how to build!?"

Lulu looked over at the two, tilting her head. "Is something the matter, Lily? You've gone all red." She came around, a mischievous look in her eyes. "Don't tell me you've got some mucky magazine sandwiched between those pages, huh?"

"Muckiness doesn't bother me none! A quick wipe down with a damp rag and it'll be good as-" Malroth started when Lulu let out a roar of laughter. "What's so funny?"

Before Lulu could say any more, the hairy hermit appeared next to them. "You've finished repairing the temple! I knew you would-would-wouldn't let me down! As a thank you, Lily, I'll give you a little present." He held out his hammer, smiling at her. "You deserve this for the crack-crack-cracking good job you did!" He twirled around when she took it, flitting around her as she looked over the mallet. "And one more gift! This here island! Every last piece-piece-piece!"

"**What?!**" Lulu's jaw dropped as she nearly fell over backwards. "This entire thing?! All she did was repair this old temple…"

"This world was once home to a legendary builder. They came to this island – the Isle of Awakening – and sought to turn it into their very own piece of paradise." The hairy hermit moved to Lily's side before grabbing her hand and leading her up the stairs so she could look out over the island. "But now, everything has crum-crum-crumbled away. All that remains is the ancient builder's belief, emb-bed-bedded in the blocks beneath us. Long have I waited for another builder to come… one who can breathe life back into this land."

Malroth followed them, glaring at the small monster. "Lily can't rebuild this whole place by herself! What is she even supposed to build?"

"Why… whatever she wants!" The hairy hermit laughed and bounced back down next to Lulu. "This is her island after all!"

Lulu turned and looked at the hermit, ready to snap at him for telling Lily to rebuild this messy island when something caught her attention. She ran to the edge of the cliff, putting her hand up so it shielded her eyes from the morning sun. "Lily! Malroth! Look at this!"

Malroth helped Lily down from her spot on the rocks before running over to Lulu's side, looking down at what she saw. And there it was, a small ship pulling up to the shore down below. "Hey! It's a ship!"

"No duh, Brainiac." Lulu put her hands on her hips and frowned at Malroth. "Maybe we can talk to the captain of the ship and see if he'll take us to different nearby islands so we can gather more materials to build Lulutopia! This island has _nothing_ when it comes to materials. Just rocks and sand."

"Lulutopia?! You mean Empire of Evisceration!"

"Empire of what?!"

Lily laughed as the two argued over what their new home should be called. "I'm pretty sure the hermit gave _me_ the island." She laughed harder at the looks on their faces when they turned to her. "C'mon! We gotta go see what this guy is doing here!" She carefully picked her way down the side of the cliff, ignoring the shouts from Malroth and Lulu to be careful going that way.

Lily was the first down the cliff side and the stairs going to their little beach. She ran through the shallow water with Malroth hard on her heels. The two bounded around the outcrop of land, watching as the ships captain nearly jumped from his skin. "Ahoy there! Humans! I haven't seen any other humans for fathoms! The name's Brownbeard. I was paintin' the ocean blue, mindin' me bee's knees, when I sailed right into the path o' one of the Children's slave ships! I managed to avoid them, but then I got turned around and me map was upside down! By the time I realized that, I was already headed for this coffee stain!"

"My name… is Lulu…" Lulu came around the corner, panting heavily as she struggled to talk. "This island… is the home of Lulutopia. At least, it will be when Lily finishes my palace."

"…Lulutopia?" Brownbeard looked between Malroth and Lily, smiling awkwardly when they shook their heads. "Sounds like a lovely place for land-lovers like yerselves. Aye, and a safe haven for a salted old sea dog like meself. Goddess only knows what would've become o' me if I hadn't sloshed up on these shores."

"What is he talking about?" Malroth leaned towards Lily, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched the captain.

"Tell ye what! If ye let me stick around, I'll take you around to the different islands around here. Or, I'll try at least. I know the oceans like the back of me neck – and I don't know me neck at all! But I'll look over me map and see that I can find! If I find an island, I'll take you!" Brownbeard pulled a map out of his back pocket, shaking it out so he could take a look at it.

"The boat's a little small," Malroth shrugged, frowning at Brownbeard. "But it looks like it's in decent shape. I'd say we have a deal, right Lily?"

"Seems like things are drop-drop-dropping into place!" The hairy hermit laughed from next to Lily when the builder nodded in agreement. "There's an island nearby known for it's fertile fields and fruit-fruit-fruitful farms." The hermit waddled to Brownbeard's side, poking to an area in the upper corner. "Right around here is where the island should be!"

Brownbeard squinted his eyes at the map then jumped some. "Oh! I can see the little coffee stain! Alright, if you all are ready, we can weigh anchor and head out!" He turned and started to walk onto the ship when he turned back to Lily. "This vessel ain't built for chuggin' cargo, ye'll have to be picky with what you bring with you."

Lulu stepped back when Malroth ran onto the boat and climbed onto the bow. She hugged herself and looked away, something bothering her. "Lily… you're going to go ahead and try and find this new island?"

"Lily! Lulu! Let's get going!" Malroth twisted from his spot on the bow of the ship, his red eyes narrowing.

Lily went to Lulu, touching the girls' shoulder. "Are you alright, Lulu?"

"I don't think…"

"Think what!? Just get on the ship!" Malroth growled from his spot.

Lily turned to Malroth; the look she gave him shut him up. But when she turned back to Lulu, her eyes were soft. "It's alright, Lulu. You can stick around here and keep Hermit company."

"I'm sorry, Lily. After that shipwreck, I just…"

"You're fine, Lulu. You don't have to explain yourself." Lily smiled at the other girl as she waved to the island behind them. "Why don't you stay here and find a good spot to build a home for us? When I get back, I'll have all sorts of new building techniques and we can get started on that palace."

Lily smiled more when Lulu beamed. "You two go off-off-off on your little adventure. Lulu will be safe here in my care." The hermit came up next to Lulu, reaching up and grabbed her hand carefully. Lily gave a sharp nod, smiling at the two before turning and hopping onto the boat.

Lulu and Hermit waved from where they stood on the rocky outcrop while the others pushed off and started sailing away. "Bon voyage!" Lulu jumped up and down, waving to her two friends.

"Wait for meeee!"

Lulu turned on her heel, gasping when a dark ball flew by her and rammed into Lily. Lily gasped, catching the little monster as he fluttered into her. "Little Monster! What are you doing? You should stay on the island!"

"I can't! I don't want you getting hurt! I would feel horrible, the captain wanted us to watch over you, if you got hurt while under my watch… I don't know what I would do!" The tiny monster looked up at her, his dark eyes quivered as he fought the urge to cry at the thought.

Lily nuzzled into the little monster, smiling. "Thank you, Tiny." She looked up, waving back to Lulu and Hermit. "We'll be back soon! I promise!"


	4. Furrowfield Farm

Malroth leaned down, gently shaking Lily. "Oi, we're here."

Lily blinked the sleep from her eyes as she sat up. She hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep on the boat ride, but there she was, curled up in a ball around Tiny, her little monster companion. Brownbeard ran up to them, smiling at them. "While the two of you are here, I'll go out and find more islands I can take you to. And don't worry, I'll stop back every few days until you're ready to go back home!"

Lily and Malroth nodded as they got off the boat and watched Brownbeard push off, leaving them on their own. "It's going to suck if this isn't the island Hermit was talking about." Malroth growled as he turned to the island, waiting for Lily to join him.

Lily grinned and ran up the hill, the two stopped and covered their noses at the top, their jaws dropping at the sight. The land before them was murky and sickly black. "What in the hell…?" Malroth muttered as he took the lead, his club out and ready. He took pause when he noticed something bright pink in the middle of the sticky, slimy dirt. "What's that?"

"Wait! It could hurt you!" Lily cried out as she ran after Malroth, her eyes wide. She came skidding to a halt when the thing exploded, she stared in horror as Malroth slowly rolled over from where he was thrown. He looked up at her, covered in the gross mud. "Mal! Are you alright?!"

Malroth waved a hand a Lily, giving her a silly grin. "I think I'll need to wash off in the ocean before we go any farther." He got up and wiped what he could off before running over to the waterside nearby. He made quick work of cleaning himself off and turned to Lily, smiling at her again. "I'm ready!"

Lily shook her head and waved at him to get him moving. "You're a mess, Mal."

The two walked through the decaying fields for a little bit when a scream broke through the silence of the day. Malroth perked up and grabbed his club, swinging it around. "Lily, stay behind me." He ran up ahead, rounding the rocks that shot up into the sky around them.

Lily ran behind Malroth, seeing two large apes jumping around a tree where a girl with blue hair cried out for help. Lily ran at up behind one of the larges apes, pulling out her hammer as she jumped from her higher spot. The ape turned around just in time to see Lily coming down on top of him, hammer swinging and slamming into his face. She landed and rolled through the slick mud and swung at the ape again, hitting him again.

Malroth was dodging around the ape he was tangling with, hitting it hard in the backs of the legs. He had a wicked grin on his face when he felt something crack beneath his club. He jumped onto the monsters back and brought his club down, feeling the sickening thud from where the wooden club met the thick skull. He jumped off, watching as both beasts roared at them, not used to prey that fought back.

The apes turned tail and took off into the thin trees. Mal ran up to Lily, the two high fived and cheered at their victory. "We did it! Those were some sick skills, Lil. Though, I think I'll have to work on some new moves for you."

"Ahhh! Leave me alone! I didn't mean to cross over into your territory!" The girl curled up tighter around the branch she clung to, though her shaking stopped for a moment when it registered that there wasn't grunting and hooting beneath her anymore. "Wait… the monsters… they're gone! Those scaredy-cats must have turned tail and fled when they realized who they were dealing with!" The girl cheered to herself and dropped down, spinning around until she came face to face with Malroth.

Time seemed to pause for a moment as she slowly processed that while the two monsters were gone, a new on had taken their place. She let out an earsplitting screech and stumbled back, falling on her ass in the gross mud. "H-How long have you been standing there?!"

"Since we beat the monsters up." Lily smiled from next to Malroth, rubbing her ears as she tried to get her sense of hearing back.

"Can we stop meeting people who are bound and determined to kill my eardrums?" Malroth hissed and smacked his temple, not helping the headache that was starting to pound in his head.

"I'm so sorry, you just startled me." The girl scratched the back of her head. "My name is Rosie, it's nice to meet you. What brings you all the way out to Furrowfield?"

"I'm Lily, I'm an apprentice builder and this is Malroth, we're still trying to figure out what he used to do before we met." Lily giggled and leaned on Malroth, her arms wrapping around his arm. "We're trying to find out how to add a little greenery to an island we crash landed on."

"This place is called Furrowfield?" Malroth let Lily lean on him as he glanced about, frowning. "I don't think we'll be able to find any greenery here."

"You know, going around telling people you're a builder is risky business. There's no telling how they might react. You're lucky you met me. And I might be lucky that I met you…" Rosie crossed her arms and furrowed her brows, thinking out loud now. "If you're a builder, then maybe you can help me with this farm…" She hit a fist into the opposite palm, grinning at Malroth and Lily. "Alright! My mind is made up! You can't make an omelet without breaking a few rules! As the finest farmer on Furrowfield, it is my duty and pleasure to give you the grand tour of its finest farm!"

Lily and Malroth started to object when Rosie turned and ran off, waving at them to follow her. Lily shrugged at Malroth but gave him a curious smile. "What can it hurt?" She laughed and ran after the girl.

The three didn't run long before they came up to a rundown… area. Lily wouldn't call it a farm, there wasn't anything there for her to call it that. Maybe a small field of wheat, but that wouldn't be enough to sustain people. "You said this was the finest farm…?" Malroth looked around as he followed Rosie to the center, his eyes going to the mucky soil around them.

"This is the greenest garden on the island! Welcome to Furrowfield Farm!" Rosie clapped and spun, showing off the small farm. "How do you like it?!"

"Not to burst your bubble, but it's not _that_ great. And it's not very… _green_. Let alone… a garden." Malroth walked around, kicking a few rocks that were lying around.

"Oh, I know. That's because we haven't _built_ it yet!" Rosie laughed more, grabbing Lily's shoulders. "That's where she comes in! Spoilspores appeared and ruined the farm, turning it into this… yucky thing you see now. But I think, with the help of Lily, we'll be able to bring the farm back to life!" She pulled back, looking into Lily's eyes. "If all of us put our minds together, we can bring it back to the biggest, greatest farm there ever was on Furrowfield!"

"All of us?" Malroth looked around, throwing his arms out. "There are only three of us!" As he spoke though, another spoilspore went off in a section just above them.

Rosie whirled around; her eyes wide as she started for the section of the loud boom. "Bonanzo! Perry! Are you alright?!" She climbed up the little ledge to what used to be a small field. "Oh no, the last of our wheat!"

"We're fine, Rosie. But, as you can see, our wheat is not. That spoilspore just obliterated the entire crop!" Bonanzo, a large man with a long dark beard frowned at where his crop used to be. He glanced up, frowning more when he noticed Lily and Malroth. "And who are you two, pray tell? I've not seen your faces before, and to be honest, I think I rather like it that way."

"This is Lily and Malroth, Lily says she's a builder! She can help us rebuild the farm-"

"Rosie!" Bonanzo snapped at the girl, his eyes narrowing. "You'll speak none of that builder shit. Do you want the Children to come and finish us off? I'm not sorry to say that I need you two to leave. Immediately."

"Blimmin' 'eck! What kind o' maid goes round tellin' e'ryone she's a builder? She must 'ave somethin' wrong with 'er 'ead…" Perry, the boy with the red hair whispered, though his whisper wasn't very quiet since Malroth and Lily both heard him.

"Well said! Listen here, young Rosie – you may have fooled us this far, but we shall not be taken for ninnies. If you honestly expect us to believe that this so-called 'builder' will somehow salvage this preposterous plan of yours, you're gravely mistaken." He turned to Perry, tilting his head quickly as if to motion for the boy to go. "You must face the facts, my dear – Furrowfield Farm is gone. The dream is over, and it is time to wake up."

Malroth growled as he put his hands on his hips, glaring at the back of Bonanzo's head. "Stupid, stuck up bearded beast. He really rubbed me the wrong way. Though, as much as I hate to say it, he has a point. There's no point in trying to rebuild this farm if the soil's no good. We would be wasting our time here, Lily."

"No, we're not! I'm the finest farmer on Furrowfield and Lily is a real live builder! If we work together, I know we can do it!" Rosie balled her hands into fists and took an angry step towards Malroth.

"Woah! You really don't know when to give up, do you? Why do you want to rebuild this place anyways?"

"Because, it's my dream." Rosie turned to Lily, tears burning at the edges of her eyes. "Please, Lily…! I can't do this without you. You'll help me, won't you?"

Lily turned in a slow circle, taking in the view of the farm, her eyes narrowing. There were so many things she could build here. And Malroth would help her no matter what he said now. She turned to Rosie, a grand smile on her lips as she looked to the other girl. Her twin tails swirled around her, bouncing some as she clasped her hands in front of her. "Yes! We'll rebuild this farm and prove Bonanzo wrong! I promise to make the greatest farm of all time!"

Malroth watched in sheer awe as the two girls hugged and jumped around, his red eyes narrowing. "You can't be serious…"

"Now, first thing is first. We need to make a new field… where is the best place to put it?" Rosie walked towards the middle of the forest, her eyes narrowing as she looked away. "We'll need to put up some sort of sign, so we know where to plant."

Lily went over to the fence and jumped up, sitting on the wood as she pulled out her book. She carefully dipped her quill into the ink and started drawing, her eyes narrowed on the page as a smile grew on her lips. "I think I got it! I'll make a scarecrow!"

"A… what?" Malroth walked over to Lily, looking over her shoulder at her drawing. "That's a scarecrow?"

Lily rolled her eyes and put her book away. "I don't draw very well." She felt her cheeks warm as she jumped down and turned to Malroth, giving him a warm smile. "Will you go get me dried grass and some vines? There's vines on the fence posts throughout the farm." A smile spread on her lips when Malroth nodded and ran off, going to find what Lily needed to build her new idea.

While Malroth ran off to do that, Lily ran around, picking up twigs that were just the right size for what she needed. She carried those back to her bench and set them down, tying them together with ease. She hummed to herself as she worked, being careful of the tiny monster in her lap that was napping.

Her concentration was quickly broken though when Rosie came around and let out a screech, her brown eyes wide with fear as she pointed at the tiny monster that was now flapping around Lily frantically. "Lily! It's a monster!"

"Wh-What?! I know! He's been with me this whole time!" Lily gasped as she grabbed the little monster, yanking him down against her chest. "Don't be rude and point at him!"

"Yeah! That'sss rude!" The little beast hissed at Rosie, his dark eyes narrowing.

Malroth came chugging back over, dried grass in a bundle under one arm while he had vines wrapped around his shoulder. He looked between the three, panting lightly as he set the supplies down. "I heard a scream, is everything alright?"

"Rosie got scared by Tiny." Lily frowned and used her body to protect the small monster.

Malroth sighed and rolled his eyes, shrugging to Rosie. "I tried to kill it when we first met, but Lily wouldn't let me. He's on our side so you have nothing to worry about."

Rosie stared in awe as Lily went back to her task at hand, putting together a scarecrow like it was nothing. "Right… that's not weird at all."

Tiny grumbled and bounced up to Lily's shoulder, his tail wrapping around a pigtail once more as he resumed his perch. "There!" Lily jumped up, holding up a scarecrow that was almost as tall as Malroth.

Malroth looked it over, frowning some. "I don't get it."

Rosie clapped her hands excitedly, her glasses slipping down her nose as she bounced. "No way! That looks so good!" She carefully took it from Lily before taking off towards an old field and slamming the support stick into the ground. She turned to Lily and grinned, gesturing to the scarecrow. "When Perry and Bonanzo come around, they'll know where to help plant crops! And don't you worry, they'll come around once they see how awesome of a job we're doing!"

Lily grinned and put her hands on her hips, unable to help the smile on her lips from how excited Rosie was. "See, it won't be so bad, Malroth. We'll get this place cleaned up and take our new skills back home."

Malroth rolled his eyes, scoffing at Lily. "Yeah, but we'll have to get our hands seriously dirty. I don't know about you, but I don't think you could invent anything to make this ground useable."

Lily shrugged, bumping playfully into Malroth before going to join Rosie down at the field. "You never know, I tend to surprise people, Malroth."

Malroth tipped his head, putting his hands on his hips as Lily walked away from him. He watched as Rosie ran around and digging in the parts of the field that were alright to use, each swing of the hoe had a small ball of light springing from Rosie. He tipped his head, curiosity swimming in his dark red eyes. "Hey, Lily. What was that just now?"

Lily looked back at Malroth before going over to the ball of light. She gasped when Tiny flew up and off her shoulder as the ball of light hit her in the chest. "Wh-What in the world?!"

"That's Rosie's gratitude for building! That's a very dangerous thing, too much and you might burst, Lily. Builders make and grow things for people, and when they do, the person who benefits is just so happy that it spills over, forming that ball of light. It's a type of magic used by Builders to give strength back to the people. It's very sinful according to the Children of Hargon." Tiny flapped around Lily, glancing around the field. "It looks like Rosie might burst at the seams."

Lily looked to Rosie, seeing the girl had a soft glow to her. "Rosie, how are you feeling?"

"I'm just so happy! Oh, Lily! This will be the best farm ever!" Rosie ran up to Lily, thrusting several small seeds into the Builder's hands. "Lily! Help me plant these, yeah? The sooner we plant them, the sooner they'll grow and the sooner we can eat!"

Lily watched as a few more balls of light flew off Rosie, scattering themselves all over the field. Rosie didn't even seem to notice the light. Lily gathered the balls and planted the small seeds at the same time, glancing up in time to see Rosie carefully climbing up a natural well and scooping out water. "That seems like a dangerous climb."

Malroth was leaning against a fence post just beyond the field, watching the two girls run around joyfully. "Why don't you build something that'll make it easier for Rosie to collect water? I don't wanna watch her fall and break her neck." From where he leaned, he could see her gears turning as she thought of something, then the idea formed, and she was pulling out her giant book. He couldn't help but laugh as she quickly drew something up in her book. Though his eyes nearly bugged out when the ground beneath where Rosie was climbing seemed to glow as Lily scribbled. "L-Lily…!"

Lily lifted her quill up, cheering to herself as she finished her idea. She paused in her celebration when Malroth called out to her, she glanced over, seeing the shock written on his face. Her eyes turned to what he was looking at, seeing the ground glowing as well. "Oh… Did I do that?"

"I think Cap underestimated you…" Tiny whispered as he settled back down on her shoulder, his tail tight on her pigtail.

"Lily! What's going on?!" Rosie gasped from where she stood at the top of the natural well, staring at the glowing ground. "What is this?!"

"Builders truly are evil creatures." Tiny spoke softly, but he smiled despite the tone of his voice. "I think I chose the right side by coming with you, Ms. Lily."


	5. The Bell Heard Around the Farm

The trio stared at the glowing ground; their eyes wide in awe. Lily was the first to react, a grand smile on her lips as she jumped and grabbed slimy dirt, building up a retaining wall that would hold water. She could feel Rosie and Malroth watching her as she slapped mud in certain spot until she was standing in the middle, dirty hands on her hips. "There we go! Malroth, there's a rock in the way up there, would you smash it for me?"

Malroth excitedly bound up the rocks and slammed his club into the one blocking the path down to Lily's little watering hole. "There we go!" He laughed as water rushed around his legs and down the small path and filling the spot Lily made. "Nice work, Lily! And you got that built in no time!"

Rosie clapped her hands as she watched the water rush down. "Lily! That's genius!" She ran off, disappearing into a makeshift hut before reemerging with a small wooden bucket in hand. "I'll water the plants and then we can wait until the cabbages grow!"

A few days had passed, and Lily had built up a sturdier hut for the small group to sleep in while they waited for the cabbages to grow. Lily and Malroth had cleaned up the small farm area as best they could, removing weeds and rocks from the land. Lily worked on clearing up the ruins of old buildings, stopping occasionally, to jot something down in her book. She glanced up on the fourth day, looking over to the small field of cabbages.

A smile spread on her lips when she saw that they had grown tremendously. She ran over to the field, nearly running over Malroth to get to the crops. "Woah! Watch yourself, Lily!" He stumbled back, nearly falling in the mud. He ran after her, staring wide eyed at the large cabbages. "Those are cabbages?!"

Lily turned on her toes, throwing up two fingers in 'V' at Malroth. "Cabbages!"

"Cabbages?!" Perry came running up, his eyes nearly bugging out of his head as he stared at the large green balls of leaves. "These cabbages're gurt lush! Did you 'nd Rosie really grow 'em all by yourselves? Maybe you really area a builder after all…"

"All the more reason why we should shun her accursed presence! Come along now, Perry – we're leaving!" Bonanzo grumbled from where he waited on the boy, his dark eyes narrowed on Lily.

Rosie came running up when Perry frowned and turned away. Malroth glared at the back of Bonanzo's head once more, growling out loud. "Why's beardy got such a grudge against builders? If anything's accursed around here, it's that dead dog on his chin!"

"It's not really a grudge… really. He's just being cautious. After all, everybody knows that builders spread desolation and despair wherever they go…" Rosie turned to Lily, giving her a soft smile. "Don't worry, Lily. I don't think builders are harbingers of doom and gloom. In fact, I think you're great! Bonanzo has just spent his whole life being told how awful people like you are." She reached out, touching Lily's shoulder. "You can't expect someone to change their mind over night."

"Or you could. She clearly isn't this awful person he's making her out to be, you can tell that in the first glance." Malroth waved his arm, showing off Lily in one swoop of his hand.

Lily felt her cheeks warm at Malroth's words, she looked away, suddenly feeling bashful. "It's okay, I'm sure he'll warm up to me sooner or later."

Tiny bounced on Lily's shoulder, narrowing his large eyes. "Hey, Rosie. I didn't notice it before, but is that a Builders' Bell over there?"

The three turned and looked at what Tiny was pointing out, it was a rusty old bell hanging over a small platform. "Huh? That old thing? I'm not sure, it's been there since we took this land back." Rosie crossed her arms then put her finger against her temple as she thought for a moment. "I don't recall any stories about it. It could be anything."

"My old man told me the Builder of Legend came around and made folks happier than he'd ever seen them before. Once he gathered enough magic from the people he helped, he would hit that bell and the people around him would be filled with the desire to create." Bonanzo slowly came up to them, his hands shoved in his pockets as he glared at Lily. "I tried hittin' it when I was a young lad, but nothing happened. It didn't even make a noise."

Rosie stood there for a moment, then a light went off in her head. "I got it!"

"Oh, someone's home." Malroth teased when he saw Rosie light up with an idea.

"Lily, go ring that bell!" Rosie gave Lily a shove towards the bell, cheerfully giggling as she pushed Lily towards the bell. "I bet something magical will happen!"

"I-I don't know, Rosie. What if something bad happens?" Lily gasped, trying to push back against Rosie; but they were in front of the bell before she could stop it. "I don't know if I should."

"Bonanzo tried to ring it when he was younger, but he isn't a Builder! You are! Please! For me?!" Rosie begged, gripping Lily's hand roughly. "Please?!"

Lily glanced to Malroth who only sighed and shrugged. "I…"

"If any monsters show up, I'll give them a good thrashing. Keep 'em off of ya." Malroth gave her a thumbs up, seeing her relax at the thought of someone being there to protect her. "Don't worry, Lily."

Lily pulled her hammer off her back, giving a determined nod to Rosie and Malroth. She turned to the bell; her body trembled with anticipation as she swung her hammer. It struck true, but it only swung from where it hung. Defeat reverberated through Lily, even a Builder couldn't get the bell to ring? She hung her head, almost dropping her hammer in defeat.

Malroth frowned as Lily turned to them, defeat written all over her in the way her shoulders slumped, and her head hung. "Hit it again! I bet you just had to hit some rust off!"

Lily looked up at Malroth, unable to smile her usual dopey smile. But the more he bounced on his toes, cheering her on, a warmth spread through her. She would get that bell to sound no matter what it took. With Malroth next to her, anything was possible. She whirled around; her hammer lifted up over her head.

Malroth watched as a ball of light sprang from Rosie and hit Lily in the back. He watched as the petite blonde, with her silly pigtails and her dopey grin, seemed to glow in front of them. The hammer struck true again, and a wave of magic hit him, making him take a step back. And then he heard it, the loud 'ding' of the bell. Each swing of the bell brought a new wave of magic, taking his breath away each time.

This goofy, ditsy builder turned to him, her tongue sticking out as she through up a peace sign at Malroth. He stared at the girl in awe as Perry and Bonanzo ran up, their eyes wide. "Marauding mollusks, builder! What have you done?!" Bonanzo gasped, running up behind Malroth and Rosie. "The bell?! You got it to ring?!"

Malroth stumbled back from the three around him as little orbs of light plunked off of them, his red eyes wide. "Rosie, do you see the little lights at your feet?"

Rosie took pause for a moment before looking down at her feet, gasping and jumping back. "What in the world!? What are these!"

Malroth couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. "They've been jumping off you ever since Lily made the irrigation hole and planted the cabbages."

"I wonder… I felt so happy I could explode in those moments." Rosie put a finger to her cheek, thinking to herself as she wondered what those lights could mean.

"Me 'ole body's bin filled with a yearnin' to create… I've got this uncontrollable urge to go an' till a field!" Perry gasped, holding his chest as he looked to Rosie. "What's this mean, Ms. Rosie?"

Lily yanked her book out of its' protective sleeve and quickly scribbled things down, her eyes wide as her quill went wild across the pages. She turned her book around for the others to see. "I just thought of ideas of different furniture and buildings I can make for you guys!"

"Well… this place _could_ use some decorations…" Bonanzo scratched his thick beard as he looked around the poor excuse of a farm.

"Alright, Lily, we're all _very_ impressed. You can stop posing now." Malroth teased her as she shyly put her book back in its' rightful spot.

"From now on, you will have full cooperation from Perry and I. Let us rebuild the great farm and restore this island to its former glory!" Bonanzo cheered, clapping his large hands as Lily started down the stairs towards them.

"Lily, we can finally move on to the next step of making Furrowfield Farm the best farm around, but in order to do that… we need better soil and… well… I uhm… I'm not sure how we go about that. Any ideas?" Rosie walked up to Lily after Perry and Bonanzo went to go till more of the field.

"Ha! For a mob who hates builders, you lot certainly seem to be lost without one." Malroth came up next to Lily, his hands on his hips as he glared at Rosie. "What's the story there, anyway? What's so bad about builders? Come on, let's get to the root of this."

His words seemed to strike a chord with Rosie and her eyes lit up. She slammed a fist into her palm, grinning wildly at Malroth and Lily. "Of course! The root! Well, I suppose it's more of a bulb, really… Whatever it is, it certainly isn't a cabbage! This can be the next thing we grow!"

Lily and Malroth watched in awe as Rosie pulled a large blue seed from the pouch at her hip. While Lily was drawn to the bulb, Malroth whirled on his toes, pointing to the platform in the middle of the farm, his eyes nearly bugging from his head. "Lily! Do you feel that magic? It's coming from there."

"Go on, Lily! You can take it." Rosie smiled when Lily hesitated to take the seed.

Lily nearly dropped the seed when it hit her hands, it felt like the seed shocked her. But then she could feel a gentle flow of magic between her and the seed. Each little wave of magic sent a warm sensation all the way down to her toes. She turned and trotted over to where Malroth was pointing to, glancing at him as she kneeled and dropped the seed in. "Hopefully this doesn't destroy the world, yeah?"

Malroth threw his head back in laughter, his hand feebly slapping Lily on the shoulder. "Wouldn't that be hilarious!" He helped her up after she got the seed buried, pointing to their makeshift home. "C'mon, it's late."

"We'll see what happens in the morning, right, Rosie?" Lily stuck her tongue out and left Rosie to stare at the ground. Though, Lily and Malroth hadn't made it but a few steps when a wave of magic nearly knocked them to their knees. They both whirled around, their jaws hitting the ground at what they saw.

"Oh, fiddlesticks!" Rosie gasped jumping away from the flimsy tree that now stood before her. "We've really gone and done it this time! The Master of Destruction is sure to strike us down!"

"I've heard that name a few times. Who is this Master of Destruction?" Malroth put a hand on his hip, staring down Rosie who shied away from him.

"You guys haven't heard of the Master of Destruction? Do you know who the Children of Hargon are?" Rosie felt like a few of her braincells died when the two in front of her shook their heads. "So, you really weren't playing dumb. You don't know about the evils of building. Let me start from the top," Rosie pushed her glasses up her nose, clearing her throat as she prepared to speak. "Here on this island, building isn't only forbidden. It's a sin. Punishable by-"

"G-Guys! We're in an 'ole 'eap of trouble 'ere! T-The pastor-!"

The group turned, seeing Perry running right for them, his dark brown eyes wide as he nearly collided with Rosie.

"What blasphemy is this!?" A pastor of Hargon walked through the fields, the red glowing eye in his mask flickering as it bounced from side to side. "Who planted this tree?!" He spun around, taking in all the things Lily had created before turning on the builder, his scepter held up high and glowing. "Who created these things?! This is heresy!"

"I did."

Rosie gasped when Lily stepped forward, the builder's dark blue eyes bright and angry as she stared down the priest. "Lily! Y-You can't…" She started to step up next to Lily when Malroth grabbed her wrist, holding her back. "Malroth…"

Lily stuck her chin out and glared up at the much bigger monster. "I got hungry, so I decided to plant those cabbages. And I got cold, so I repaired the hut."

The priest pulled back some, the red eye narrowed on Lily, taking in her small stature. "Oh? A witless-looking whelp such as yourself made all of this… I very highly doubt that."

"It is my duty as a builder."

The priest flinched at the words Lily spoke, nearly dropping his scepter. "Did… did you say builder?"

"I sure did." Lily put her hands on her hips, giving the priest a dopey smile.

"What an odd creature. Surely you know that means de-" The red eye went up from Lily, as if looking behind her, then slowly moved back down to her. "I…"

Rosie tried to hide the chuckle that tried to leave her when Malroth stepped up quietly behind Lily, his red eyes ablaze with anger. He had his club out and ready to bash away at the priest. But what made it all so funny, was that Rosie could feel the hatred and anger radiating off of Malroth from where she stood, but it seemed to go over Lily's head. She didn't think she would ever tell either of them, but the way Malroth loomed over Lily so protectively while she just burst with pride about being a builder was absolutely adorable.

The pastor huffed and lowered his scepter, glancing at the tree again. Lily had never seen someone jump as high as that pastor did just then when he examined the tree again. "Wa-wait! Th-This tree! Is this what I think it is?!"

"What? You gonna stammer all day or you gonna spit it out?" Malroth growled from behind Lily, his knuckles going white from how hard he gripped the club.

Lily turned, finally realizing that Malroth was right behind her. She reached out, touching his arm gently. "Give him a moment to collect his thoughts."

"That is a young Deitree. It is said to have protected the island so long ago but was destroyed many years ago." The pastor seemed to relax a little as he stared at the tree. "I've changed my mind. I will help you get this farm up and going, if only to see this tree grow."

"What?!" The group gawked at the pastor; their eyes bugging out of their skulls. "You're going to help us?"

"I won't help build anything; Master save me." The pastor laughed out loud at them. "I will give advice on what can be done to help against monsters and different crops." He looked at them, and by the sound of his voice, Lily could tell he was smiling behind his mask. "My name is Pastor Al, by the way."

The group got introductions out of the way before heading to bed, excited to see what tomorrow would bring them. Lily stirred, unable to get her body to relax enough to fall asleep when she noticed that Malroth wasn't next to her like usual. She slowly got up, looking around the makeshift shelter, still not seeing the angry bundle that was Malroth. Getting up, Lily carefully picked her way through the sleeping residents of Furrowfield. She winced when the door creaked as she opened it, but no one stirred.

With a sigh, Lily silently slipped out and looked around, spotting Pastor Al and Malroth standing in front of the deitree. She started for them when she heard them talking. "It's funny to me how you show up and these people decide to drop the teachings of Hargon for some small builder like your Lily."

Malroth glanced at Pastor Al, his eyes narrowed. "And it's funny to me how you show up and drop the teachings of Hargon to help them build up this twig in the ground."

Pastor Al flinched, turning away from Malroth. He took pause when he saw Lily standing a little way off. "Builder!"

Lily gave a sheepish wave before glancing at Malroth. "Mal, you aren't sleeping."

Malroth rolled his eyes and shrugged at her. "I did sleep, I just decided to make a few rounds. I don't trust this guy as far as I can throw him." He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked over to her, using his arm and side to push on her, trying to urge her back to the hut. "Go back to sleep, I'll be back in a few minutes, alright?"

"I can stay up with you. I can just build something for now." She tried to hide her yawn as she tried to ignore his pushing. He won the mini battle though and she turned, finally letting a big yawn escape her. "Fine, fine. But if you aren't back to bed soon, I'm sleeping out here." She smiled when she heard him chuckle behind her.


	6. Sowing the Seeds of Success

Two weeks had passed at Furrowfield and Lily was taking the morning to herself after having built a better a few small houses and another tiny field for a few more crops. She had her dress drying on the fence post nearby and was sprawled out in the thin black shirt and shorts she usually wore beneath her dress; her shirt was pulled up to expose her pale belly to the warm rays of the sun. She had a silly grin on her face as she daydreamed of different things to build for everyone, though she wished she knew of a way to make the ground healthier; she just couldn't think of anything to make to help.

A shadow covered her, making the builder frown as she slowly opened her eyes. A face glared down at her, red eyes narrowed as Malroth leaned down more over Lily. "Morning, weirdo."

"You wouldn't have me any other way." Lily relaxed some and shut her eyes, waiting for him to move so she could enjoy the rest of the morning. "Also, I'm pretty sure it's afternoon now."

"Not quite. Rosie told me about a place East of the farm that was an old wheat farm but she's too chicken to go." Malroth shoved his hands in his pockets, lifting a brow at Lily when her eyes opened up again.

Lily let out a groan and started to roll over when she realized that she was between Malroth's legs. Her cheeks warmed and she pushed herself back as quick as she could, pointedly not looking at him as she held her hand up, waiting for him to help her up. "So, we're going I take it?"

Malroth grabbed her hand, pulling her up without so much as a grunt of effort. "Yup! Time to go bash some monsters!" He turned and started to lead the way out when he glanced back at her. "You might want to put more clothes on, though."

Lily's face exploded in every shade of red as she ran over and grabbed her dress. "Sh-Shut up!" She yanked her dress over her head and ran after him.

The two traveled for a while, climbing their way up the incline when a rat ran by them. It came to a skidding halt next to them, its' nose wiggling in their direction. "You look like you're headed towards the old wheat farm."

"You talk!?" Lily gasped, jumping away from the fat rat.

"Well… yeah." The rat reached up, scratching its' little head. "All of us fat rats do. Look, it's dangerous once you get passed them stairs there, too dangerous for me to sneak in and snag some wheat seeds. Too many monsters. Just passing along a friendly warning."

Malroth's jaw hung slack as he watched the rat scurry off and into the brush. "It.."

"Talked…" Lily pulled her arms to her chest as if she were giving herself comfort. "I'll have to ask Rosie about the rats later, I suppose."

Malroth scratched his head as he numbly walked away from Lily, his eyes wide with shock. "It talked…"

Lily trotted after Malroth, let out a blood curdling scream when a maulusc emerged from the trees next to her. "M-Malroth!" Lily screamed out when the giant green tongue slammed into her, tossing her to the ground.

"Lily!" Malroth slid down the rocks he had climbed up, pulling out his club as he pushed off the ground. He brought his club down, hitting the disgusting slug monster between the eyes. It roared in pain but turned to Malroth, trying to slam itself into him. "Not gonna happen, ya big ugly!" Malroth hit it again, pushing the monster back.

Lily felt around her hip, her eyes going wide as she watched Malroth fight his new enemy. She didn't have her Cyprus stick to join in on the fight. And she had stupidly left her hammer back at the farm. Malroth was a beast in a fight, he hit fast and hard; enjoying each blow he struck. A few more strikes and the monster was done for. "Malroth…"

Malroth turned, grinning at Lily with his club resting on his shoulder. "Easy peasy!" He laughed and went to her, helping her up again. "Where is your stick at? Your hammer?"

Lily pouted and turned her head, mumbling softly.

"What? Where?" Malroth put a hand behind his ear and leaned in towards her. "I couldn't hear you…"

"At the farm…"

"And why… would they be there?"

"Cause… I wanted an easy morning…"

"And you… forgot them, why?"

"Cause… I didn't think about it…"

Malroth couldn't help but laugh at the ashamed look on Lily's face. "You're pathetic, I swear. Stick close to me, I'll protect you."

Lily looked at Malroth, her cheeks warming as he turned and started to walk away from her. She'd only known him for a few short weeks now, but she wasn't sure what she would do without him by her side.

Malroth grabbed Lily's hand, easily pulling her up the last ledge that overlooked the old wheat farm. He put his hands on his hips, rolling his shoulders. He let out a grunt when joints popped from the stretch. "We're almost there."

Lily stared in awe at the large, rundown building ahead of them. "That's it!" She ran down the hill, laughing on her way down as Malroth yelled for her to slow down and wait for him. She kept her eyes open as she watched the area around them, not seeing any monsters around.

Malroth ran after Lily, watching as she slid into the old building. "Dammit, Lily! Wait up!" He looked around, trying to find an easier way in besides the hole in the wall that she slipped through, but he saw nothing else. "Dammit. I'm gonna pull her outta there by those damn pigtails." He barely made it through the slender hole as he looked around.

Hardly any sunlight streamed in, but the bit that did cast shadows everywhere. Something moved to his left and he pulled his club out, readying himself for an attack. He pressed his back against the wall, peeking around the corner. That did him nothing in the way of seeing what might be in there with him. "Lily?" His voice, even at a whisper, echoed around him faintly. He saw a set of stairs to his right and smirked. His builder had to be upstairs.

He moved forward, but something covered his face. He let out a yelp and clawed at his face, trying to remove the sticky webbing that stuck to his skin. "Ew! Come on! Lily!?"

"First, I get attacked by monsters, then my sword breaks clean in half… I can't even! I don't even know where to start when making a new weapon!"

Lily glanced over as she bounced up the stairs, smiling when she saw a girl with tanned skin and blonde hair. "Hey! You said your weapon broke?"

The girl gasped, jumping up when Lily spoke to her. "Woah! You like, totally came out of nowhere!"

Lily laughed at the girl, holding her hand out for her. "I came from downstairs, I promise."

"Right. That's what I meant." The girl took Lily's hand and pulled herself up, grinning at the builder. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard this was an old wheat mill so I'm looking for wheat seeds to plant at a farm I'm helping out at." Lily grinned more as she pointed back in the direction she came from.

"Wheat seeds?! I've like, totally seen some of those around! But like… who are you?"

"I'm Lily, my friend Malroth is around here somewhere." The two girls let out a scream when they heard shouting coming from somewhere beneath them. "M-Malroth!?"

The girl let out a screech when a dark shape came up the stairs, bright red eyes glaring in their direction. "M-Monster!"

"Lily… you don't have a weapon, why did you run off like that?" Malroth growled as he climbed the stairs and picked his way carefully across the room.

Lily gave a nervous laugh and scratched the back of her head, playfully sticking her tongue out. "I just got so excited when I saw the mill and wanted to find some seeds to take back to Rosie."

Malroth rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You don't have to be so reckless; you know." He put his hands on his hips and stepped into the sunlight, ignoring the shocked look he got from the girl. "Let's try to find some seeds and head back, I don't want to be traveling in the dark."

Lily leaned around Malroth, grinning at him. "Got it, boss man."

"Hey… Lily, Malroth. Do you guys feel that? I'm getting a tingle in the back of my neck." The girl whispered as she darted out onto the balcony and looked down, seeing a hoard of ants beneath them. "Woah! We're right on top of an ants' nest! I clobbered so many of them on the way here that my sword literally broke! Like, literally!"

Malroth huffed and looked at the two girls. "I'll hold them off. Lily, you'll need to make some improvised weapons so you and… whoever this is can help fight them off." He gave the builder a nod before running downstairs.

The girl watched as Lily ran around, picking up various things. The builder was a fury of movements before she came back to the girl, holding out a wooden stick. "How did you?!"

"I'm a builder. I just used some of the old railing pieces and… well, tada!" Lily laughed when the girl carefully took the wooden stick. "C'mon, lets go fight these baddies!" She led the way down the stairs, seeing the Malroth had clobbered most of the large ants already. "He never leaves any for me."

The three fought off the remaining monstrous ants, by the time the waves stopped coming in, the sun was starting to fall behind the mountains that surrounded them. Malroth grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest. "Now we're either going to have to hold up here for the night or travel in the dark."

"It won't be that bad, Mal!" Lily giggled and gave him a playful shove. "We can find some wheat seeds really quick and hurry back to the farm."

"Oh, that's right! You're looking for wheat seeds." The girl held out a small satchel. "I have some that you guys can have. My name is Britney, by the way." She looked around before catching Malroth's eye. "If the three of us go back together then we can stomp the Children into the dirt and fight off any monsters that come around!"

Malroth grumbled again but shrugged. "Fine, fine. Besides, Rosie and Perry are always too afraid to fight any monsters that do show up, so I guess another hand to help won't hurt." He started to walk out of the building without them, glancing over his shoulder at them. "Are you coming or what?"

It didn't take the three long to get back to the farm but the others were fast asleep by the time they got there. Lily pointed to a building at the other side of the farm, smiling at Britney. "You can stay in there; we'll make introductions come morning."

Britney nodded and slipped into the small building. Lily turned to Malroth, seeing something stirring in those bright red eyes. "Are you alright, Mal?"

"Don't run off like that again, what if there had been monsters in there and I wasn't fast enough?" He growled at her before stomping to the little hut they shared. Lily couldn't help but smile at his worry. Only a few weeks ago he had said they would never be partners, and here he was worrying about her.

The next morning, Lily made sure to be up early in the morning to plant the wheat seeds and to make sure she was up to introduce Britney to the others. The next person up though was the Priest. He looked over at her but resumed his post next to the Deitree without saying anything. Rosie and Perry got up, giggling to each other but froze when they saw Lily tending to the garden. "Lily! You're up! When did you two get back?"

"After you guys went to bed." Lily looked between the two, a brow raised at them. "We brought back a someone who can help protect the farm."

Rosie seemed to glow with excitement. "Really?! Where are they?!" As if summoned by the excitement, Britney slowly stumbled out of the small hut Lily had pointed her to the night before. Rosie whirled around; her eyes wide. "Hi! I'm Rosie!"

Britney cried out and dodged out of the way of Rosie who had run over to give the new female a hug. "Uh… right. I… uhm… I'm Britney." She nervously glanced to Lily who was laughing from her spot in the pathetic excuse for a field. "You know… not to be rude, but your farm ain't got a lot of space. It's way too small."

Rosie pouted and looked over at Britney then to Lily. "We're working on it! We just… need to come up with a way to clean the soil and then it can grow more!"

"Clean the soil?" Britney put a finger to her chin as she thought for a moment. "Have you all heard of wrigglies? They're giant worm monsters that eat the tainted soil and put out clean soil. They can't help it so the Children of Hargon are trying to round them all up. I met one, he was going into hiding so we didn't really interact."

Rosie beamed with excitement and grabbed Britney's hands. "Where?! We can bring him here and he can help us!"

"Oi! Can you bring the volume down some?" Malroth growled as he stumbled out of the hut he and Lily shared, his long black hair was wild around his back as he cast a glare at Rosie and Britney. "What has you so excited this early in the morning?"

"Clean soil, Malroth!" Rosie giggled and spun Britney around with her. "We could have clean soil!"

Malroth turned his attention to Lily who gave a shrug and her signature smile. "I take it you and I are going somewhere?"

"Sounds like it!" Lily laughed and slapped Perry on the back, winking at him. "Unless you wanna go, Perry."

Perry's face turned almost as red as his hair as he jumped away from Lily. "O-Oh no, Mister Malroth ain't gon' wan' nothin' tah do wiv me. I'd be useless out there, fightin' monsters and what nots."

"Yeah, you can at least hold your own, Lily. I'd probably bring back pieces of Perry." Malroth shrugged and slung his purple jacket over his shoulder. "I'm going to go freshen up, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Lily watched him walk away, her eyes glued to the scars on his shoulder blades when he turned his head, causing his hair to move away from his back. She hadn't seen those before, but then again, she'd never seen him take his jacket off before. She turned to Rosie, grinning. "Guess I'll get ready to go!"

"Oh! Lily, I meant to stay up to give this to you when you got back. I tried my hand at making something." Rosie pulled a small bag off her belt and handed it to the builder, smiling. "The Priest showed me how to give something magical properties, this pouch should hold a lot of things for you."

Lily took it, examining the pouch carefully. "I'd heard of things similar to this back home, they were rare and very expensive." She stared at Rosie, her blue eyes searching the other girls' face. "How can I repay you, Rosie?"

The grin on Rosie's face only seemed to grow as she pushed her glasses up her nose. "This is my payment for you helping me build my dream, Lily. I'm so glad I got to meet you." Rosie giggled and shyly twisted her shoulders, her cheeks dusted with a soft pink at the awed look she got from Lily. "I mean it, I'm glad you decided to help me rebuild the farm."


	7. Bountiful Fields

Lily and Malroth had set out early that morning after getting cleaned up, which Lily personally thought as a waste of time since they would just get banged up by monsters and sweat from all the walking. But it never hurt to start all over and get a new layer of work on her skin. She dragged her feet behind Malroth who seemed to be in a much more chipper mood after his wash. Though, they both knew that he would get to smash monster heads on the adventure. "Mal… it's so hot out!"

Malroth gave her a glance over his shoulder, smirking at her. "I can still see the farm, c'mon!"

"What's that got to do with anything?!"

"It means we haven't walked far enough for you to be complaining yet." Malroth teased her as he led the way through the small pass. "I didn't think you were this whiney, Lily."

"Whiney is my middle name."

"You wouldn't be complaining about the heat if you were building."

Lily gave him a pouty lip when he finally stopped moving. "That's beside the point."

"Is it though? You can't really build anything more until we get the ground cleaned up." Malroth gave her a shrug before taking her hammer off her back and putting it on his own. "C'mon, when we get this worm, we can clean up the ground and then make roasted cabbage."

"You mean it?" Lily's eyes sparkled as she straightened up, glad to have the heavy weight of the hammer off her back. She made sure to stick close to Malroth as they walked up the hill, smiling at the back of his head.

"What kinds of things do you want to build when we get back, Lily?" Malroth asked after some time of walking, his hands crossed behind his head.

Lily stretched a little, rolling her shoulders to loosen her joints back out. "I'm not really sure, I think I want to build a better kitchen for everyone to sit in and eat. Maybe a bathhouse closer to the farm so we aren't walking all the way to the ocean."

"Squeak! I wouldn't go that way!" A fat rat scurried passed them, its dark gray fur bristled around its scruff. "Hargon's minions are that way!"

Malroth and Lily looked at each other, nodded and took off in the direction that the fat rat came from. Malroth was first to slide his own into the cavern. He caught himself and glanced back at Lily, holding a hand out to catch her on her way down.

Lily tried to slow her descent by leaning back into the hill she was sliding down. She felt Malroth's hand barely grab her arm, only for her to slip from his grasp and all the way down into the cavern. She let out a sharp noise, lifting her head to see if the monsters ahead of her had heard her small commotion.

Malroth watched from his higher ground as the monsters slowly turned towards Lily. "Psst… Lily, if you don't move… they're too stupid to see you."

"Hey! I heard that! That'th not very nithe of you, human!" The little purple devil growled from the middle of the cluster of monsters. "Anywayth, thith ithn't the plathe for humanth! Unleth you plan on helping uth purge thith wrigley!"

"Oh, criminy… you 'ave to 'elp me, 'umans! Please!" The worm cried out from the other side of the monsters that had come to purge him.

Malroth quickly slid down to Lily, helping her up by grabbing the back of her dress and yanking her up. "Looks like we've got to pick a side, Lil… what do you think? Should we side with the monsters or the… monster?"

The skeleton gasped, jumping at Malroth's words. "That you even have to think about it is proof enough that you haven't a faithful bone in your body! The Children of Hargon do not tolerate such fair-weather followers!"

"Prethithely! You shall meet the thame, grithly fate ath thith long, limbleth thinner! Come on guyth, let'th get them!" The purple devil growled and charged towards the two friends.

Malroth lunged, his club in his hand and already swinging. The hard wood hit the purple devil hard in the head, sending the small monster flying across the room. He shifted on his toes, squaring up with the skeleton. "What's wrong, ya big ugly?!"

Lily traded blows with one of the baboons, easily ducking beneath his swipes. She jammed her cypress stick into his belly, watching him stagger back and grip his stomach. She lashed out, hitting the monster several times in a row before it swung at her again. When it did though, Malroth was at her side, taking the hit for her.

Lily gasped when the monster faded into a small dark cloud. She whirled around, seeing only Malroth, the wriggly and herself in the cave. She turned to Malroth; her eyes wide as she stared at his back. "Mal… how did you…"

Malroth slowly turned to her, a feral hunger in his eyes that caused her to stand as still as she could. "You can always leave the fighting to me, you know I'll protect you, Lily."

"Geddon! 'Ee certainly made short work of them 'orrid beasts what was 'arassin' me. Thank 'ee kindly!" The wriggly came up next to Lily. "But 'oo are 'ee, anyway. And what're 'ee doin' all the way out 'ere?"

"I'm Lily! I'm a builder that's helping Furrowfield Farm rebuild! This is Malroth, he's the muscles of the operation! We have a Deitree and some crops, but we need clean soil!" Lily put her hands on her hips, giving the worm a big smile.

"…A builder, 'ee say? And 'ee need clean soil?" The worm wiggled some as if it were thinking, the straw hat on his head almost seemed to be apart of him as he wiggled through the hard ground like it was water. "I sensed that big old tree was back, so I did. I bin wrigglin' all over the place lookin' for it, only to 'ave me life saved by the very maid as planted it? It must be fate! I'm a wiggly, 'ee see. We're an ancient tribe with the power to purify the earth… or at least, we was. I'm the only one of us left now."

"Ha, ha! This gross, slimy thing is going to clean up our soil? I can't wait to see everyone's faces when we get back with a giant worm in tow!" Malroth laughed, tossing his head back with the force of his laughter. Until he got a fist to the gut. He curled around the fist, coughing lightly. "D-Damn, Lily… I was kidding."

Lily made a 'hmph' noise before turning to the worm, a goofy grin on her face. "Mr. Worm, would you please come back to Furrowfield Farm and help us rebuild?"

"The name's Wrigley, ain't no need to go callin' me Mr. Worm, Miss Builder. And it would be luverly if we could get back to 'ee farm before more of them Children o' 'Argon showed up." Wrigley gave them a toothy grin.

The sun was setting on the farm as Rosie grinned down at the large cabbage in her arms. She turned away from the field, mid-prancing step when a large pink worm popped up from the ground in front of her. "_**AIYEEEE! M-MONSTER!**_"

Bonanzo and Britney came running over, swords drawn at the sound of Rosie's wailing. Britney grabbed Bonanzo's hand, stopping him in his tracks. "Wait! That's a wriggly worm!"

"A what?!" Bonanzo turned to Britney, his eyes wide.

"Wrigley! I told you not to get too far ahead!" Lily laughed as she ran up with Malroth next to her. "Sorry, guys! This is Wrigley, he's agreed to help us clean up the soil!"

The priest slowly came over, looking the worm up and down. "Unless I am mistaken, this wiggly is a descendant of the tribe that kept the soil of Furrowfield clean and healthy for generations. Hear me, wiggly. From this day forth, you are to aid us in building new fields! Fail to do so, and we will have no further need to ke-" The priest glanced behind the worm, the very blood in his veins running cold with one look at Lily.

There was a dark gleam in her eyes and her pigtails twitched as magic gathered in her very being. "He has already agreed to help us, _Priest_. No need to threaten him."

The priest lowered his staff with a slow nod. "R-Right… then…" He glanced to Malroth, the beast of a man had his hands shoved in his pockets and was calmly rocking on the balls of his feet, not concerned about the amount of hate Lily gave off.

"Don't worry about this sack of annoyance, Wrigley. If he tries anything, I'll beat him to a pulp."

The priest returned his attention to Malroth, his eye wide. "Excuse… me?"

"Thank 'ee kindly, Mr. Malroth. There ain't nothin' I'd rater do than ta stick 'round and 'elp 'ee with your farm and the Deitree!" Wrigley dipped back into the ground, only to pop up next to Perry who was nervously biting into a cabbage. The poor red head let out a screech and fell back onto his ass. "Oh, sorry 'bout that. Are 'ee scared o' monsters?"

The others let out bouts of laughter as Perry fought back tears of fright. Lily looked to Malroth who was mid yawn. She bit her lip, but the urge took over. Malroth gasped when his teeth clamped down on a finger that wasn't his own. He stared at the shorter female in front of him, blinking dumbly at the goofy grin on her face. "What the hell, Lil?"

"Just asserting my dominance." Lily laughed and skipped to their little hut to go lay down.

The next morning came quickly, but Lily did her best to not rise with the sun. She curled up tighter against the warmth next to her, she scrunched her legs up and awkwardly pressed her cold toes against a limb. A muffled cry had her jumping out of her straw bed, staring at the black-haired male she had been curled up against. "What in the seven hells, Lily!? Your toes are icicles!"

Lily covered her mouth as she tried her best to not giggle at Malroth who was rubbing his calf, trying to warm himself back up. "Sorry, my toes are always cold."

"By the Goddess, I can tell." Malroth hissed, giving her a glare. When she shied away more, he lashed out, a hand tight on her ankle and pulling her back to him. He grabbed her feet, squeezing her toes between his hands. "You should make blankets, or at least keep your socks on when you sleep."

"I went to sleep with them on…" Lily felt her face heat up at how he did his best to warm her up. "Y-You don't have to do that; I'll find my socks and get dressed so we can get some things done around the farm…"

"Would you two love bugsss shut up. Wrigley kept me up all night with hisss chitchat and I'm sssoooo tired." Tiny hissed from his spot on Lily's bed.

"What'd you call me?" Malroth turned his angry eyes on the small dracky.

Tiny slowly opened one eye, clearly not phased by Malroth. "I sssaid-"

"Where have you been, Tiny?" Lily turned, glaring at Tiny now.

Tiny flinched at the glare he got from Lily, his little wings wrapping tighter around himself. "Uh… In the ssstorage room…"

"Eating all of the cabbage?"

"Maybe…"

"If you eat it, you have to replace it."

"Perry replasssed it for me."

"Did you scare him into doing that?"

"No…" Tiny pointedly looked away form Lily, little beads of sweat dripping around his face. "Maybe…"

"You'll apologize to Perry this morning and then you'll help Malroth and I harvest any cabbage left in the field. Understood?"

"Yeah…" Tiny waddled across the room, patiently waiting at the door for one of them to open it.

Lily got up, tossing her dress over her head and yanking her boots on before letting Tiny out. "I'll see you out there, Mal."

Malroth leaned back against the wall behind him, a brow raised at the builders back as she left him alone. He smirked, she might be small, but she could make any monster cower. "And they say you're a weakling."

Rosie was crumpled on her knees in the field, sobbing loudly when Lily came outside. "Th-Thank you, Wrigley… I'm so… so happy…! I've never seen so much l-lovely, soft… soil in my life!" She tried her best to wipe away the tears that streamlined down her cheeks.

"O-Oh… uhm… it's me pleasure, Miss Rosie… Ain't nothin' to it." Wrigley awkwardly shifted in the dirt as Rosie cried in front of him.

"What's wrong with you? Crying over a bit of dirt." Malroth scoffed as he came out of the hut. He caught the fist aimed for his gut and yanked Lily against him, holding her against his bare chest as she struggled to free herself.

"We've spent so long scrapin' together a few small patches of arable earth, and now we've got more than we know what to do with. I'm as 'appy now as I've ever min, Malroth!" Perry sobbed as he walked over and reached down, touching the soft soil with his bare hand.

"This is wonderful work! It just so happens I have a few seeds squirrelled away for just such an auspicious occasion! And now we have a place to plant them!" Bonanzo laughed that deep belly laugh of his as he walked over, scratching his beard for a few seeds to fall into his free hand.

"Y-You had them hidden… in your beard…?" Lily muttered from her spot against Malroth, her heart in her throat from the feeling of the hard muscles of his chest pressed against her soft cheek. "That's a little weird, Bonanzo."

"Lily, Malroth…" Rosie turned to them, her dark eyes wide as she silently pleaded with the duo. "There's an old farm north-west of here… we might have the ability to make all these fields, but they won't do us any good if we don't have anything to plant-"

"You want us to go check it out, huh?" Malroth kept Lily against him despite her squirming for freedom. His red eyes narrowed some as he took everyone in with a single swiping glance. "I want you all to apologize to Lily first. We came here for help, but it turns out that you all needed the help. But you treated her worse than you treat some of these monsters."

Lily stilled in Malroth's grasp, her eyes burning as tears threatened to spill over. She hadn't let it bother her that no one apologized for how they acted the first time they met her. She wouldn't let it bother her. But it bothered Malroth. She carefully looked up at him, trembling a little as she fought for control of her emotions. She gave him her signature grin when he looked down at her, her breath was shaky as she continued to grin. "Mal, it's alright, really." She pushed off him and turned away, shouting over her shoulder as she grabbed her hammer. "Tiny! You're coming with us!"

Malroth watched as Lily walked away from the group clustered around the field, not letting the others see how close she was to the edge. He turned to the group, watching the lot flinch when he growled at them. "You lot better have an apology ready for her when we get back." He hissed as he grabbed his club and followed Lily.


	8. You Sinful Sadist

Lily, Tiny and Malroth all looked down the cliff face, a fat rat standing next to them with his nose wiggling as he scented the air. "Yup. Smells like the human is still down there. Last I saw your friend he was swinging his hoe around like a madman." He glanced to Lily, frowning at the small purple monster on her shoulder. "Is that thing really your friend?"

"Who? Tiny? Yes. The human? Not yet." Lily leaned down, patting the fat rat on the head before handing him a small piece of cabbage. "Thank you for giving us this information, Sir Fat Rat."

The fat rat seemed to beam at his new title, he quickly ate the cabbage and took off away from them and their destination. "It's still weird that they can talk." Malroth grumbled and carefully picked his way down the rocks.

Lily wiped her brow after making her way down, a sigh leaving her lips. "After this, I'm not going on any adventures for a hot minute."

"You'll have too much building to do. We should send Bonanzo and Britney out on the next one." Malroth grumbled as he looked across the small valley, seeing a man whacking at the fence in front of him. "Oh… this guy is going to be fun."

The three made their way across the valley and watched the farmer attack the fence. "Huff! What is this fiendish farmyard still doing here?! Not to worry, I'll have the whole blasted thing torn apart in no time!" He paused in his wild swinging when he felt eyes on him. He slowly turned, his eyes passing right over Malroth and Tiny only to land on the girl with her blonde hair in twin tails and bangs that went straight across her forehead. Her brilliant blue eyes were dull with boredom as she watched him. His eyes scanned her up and down, taking in each soft curve her dress covered. "Why do you try to hurt me with such a glare?!"

Lily blinked at the man with hair so dark it was almost navy in color, his cheeks were beat red as he gawked at her. She glanced to Malroth who seemed to be vibrating with the need to attack. "Am I glaring, Mal?"

Malroth turned to Lily, trying to give her a pleasant smile. "No…"

"Well, I don't know who you are, but if you're not going to help, then I'd rather you leave me alone and let me destroy this place in peace!" The man was completely fixated on Lily, the looming hatred next to her didn't faze him one bit.

"I'll happily leave you to destroy this place. I only heard there was an old farm here, so I was hoping to find some seeds." Lily cocked a hip and put a hand there as she lifted a brow quizzically at him. "Have you seen any?"

"…I… beg your pardon?"

"Have you seen any seeds?" Lily used her free hand to toss a pigtail over her shoulder, giving him a soft smile.

"I have. I have some, but I won't give them to you! I don't know what you're going to do with them!" The man crossed his arms over his chest and 'hmphed' at Lily. "There's no nobler a goal in life than wreaking ruin, you know! I'm sure the Master of Destruction Himself is watching me right now with pride as I smash this place to smithereens!"

Malroth was seething as he took a step towards the man, his club in hand. "Lily, may I?"

Lily waved a hand at Malroth, easily calling him off his hunt. "You know… I've met some farmers… they did anything I asked of them, especially if I made them a field. I just… put down a scarecrow."

The trio watched the man pale at the thought of Lily fixing the field he was trying so desperately to destroy. "H-Ha! What a joke! I am not such a weakling that I would fall for something so… asinine!"

Malroth watched as Lily walked around the man. She looked around the slimy field before pulling a scarecrow out and slamming it into the ground. He smirked when the man trembled, trying to resist the urge to go plough the bits of field that were still fine. "Y-You…" The man gasped as he stared at Lily, the desire to plough soil too great. "**WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?!**" He cried out as he ran into the field.

Lily watched him work, unable to contain her laughter. She leaned against the scarecrow, a smirk on her lips. "Give me the seeds and I won't fix the broken fence."

"O' Master of Destruction hear my prayer! I have sullied my hands with the stain of creation! I beg Your forgiveness! Please bring destruction down on this woman and her sinful hands!" The man turned to her, his eyes wide and pleading with her.

Lily reached into her pouch, pulling out a small piece of fence that expanded until she was cradling a large post in her arms. "Seeds."

"Please… no…"

"Seeds." Lily repeated herself as she walked over to the fencing, slamming the post into the ground while the man all but crawled through the slimy ground. She made quick work of fixing the fencing, her eyes narrowed on him.

"**NOOOO! IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN! WHY?! WHYYYYYY?!**" The man ran through the field, tilling the rest of the good soil. A few minutes later and he was on his knees in front of Lily, panting. "Haah… haah… I couldn't help myself… I've ploughed every inch of earth inside that accursed fence… you're a devil, you know that?!"

Malroth glanced at Lily when he saw a few small balls of light bounce off the man. He watched as she leaned down, picking one up. "Lily?"

The man looked up; his eyes locked on the small orb of light. "What… is that?"

"You know…" A devilish thought came to Lily as she smirked down at him, licking her lips. "If you enjoyed ploughing a field so much, you could come back to Furrowfield Farm with us and help us rebuild."

"Wh…what…? What are you trying to imply!? I'll have you know I'm a devoted disciple of the Children of Hargon!"

Malroth smirked, he wasn't about to let Lily have all the fun with this poor guy. "I see what you're saying Lily. This guy is hilarious! Let's take him back to the farm and turn him into a builder! Why don't you go ahead and hand those seeds over. We can do this the easy way… or the fun way."

"I will not be a builder! I-"

"Why not? This little ball of magic says you enjoyed ploughing that field, we have more at the farm." A dark look came to Lily's face as she toyed with the ball of magic. "The more magic you make, the happier I am."

Tiny let out a screech when Lily popped the glowing ball into her mouth and swallowed. "Y-You idiot! You can't go around _eating_ the magic! You're supposed to just absorb it!" The tiny dracky and Malroth gawked at Lily who patted her belly with a satisfied sigh.

"Y-You sinful sadist! You're torturing the people of Furrowfield for your own pleasures!" The man threw a small bag down at Malroth's feet. "Fine! Fine! Here you go! They're all yours!"

Malroth scooped the bag up and tossed it into the air and catching it. "Brilliant! Looks like we got enough seeds to make coming all the way out here worthwhile. Now, let's get Tommy Tillsalot here back to the farm."

"M-My name's Clayton! I'll go with you, I'll help on your farm, I'll do anything you want – just please don't kill me!"

Tiny watched over Clayton, his eyes locked on the farm that was just ahead of them. He frowned and glanced back, able to hear Lily retching nearby. "I told her not to eat the magic."

Malroth held Lily's pigtails back as she puked up a glowing vile. "You're an idiot."

"I was trying to look cool." Lily whimpered as she sat back on her heels, wiping her mouth clean. "I absorb those things all the time, how is eating it any different?"

"Probably 'cause you're a human and your stomach isn't built for eating them, dummy." Malroth teased her as he held his waterskin out to her. "Swish and spit, we're almost home then you can rest for a little bit."

Lily did as she was told, her bottom lip sticking out as she got up and held her belly. "I'm going straight to bed after we get home."

"Is that the Deitree?!" Clayton cried out when they came up to the farm, stumbling to his knees. "Truly such sinners are beyond redemption… Such shameless construction! Such brazen building! This whole town stinks of creation!" He wrapped his arms around his torso as if he was afraid, but the look on his face had the others taking a cautious step back. "You're heretics! The whole lot of you! Heretics and builders, all!"

The Priest slowly stepped up, catching Clayton's attention. "Boy, if you don't-"

"Re-Reverend?! This woman is a builder – a foul, irredeemable sinner! Do something! Destroy her!"

Something gleamed in the glowing red orb Lily assumed was the Priest's eye. "You could not have arrived at a better time, my disciple. You must work the fields here. You must till the soil and water the crops with neither rest nor respite."

"Not you too! Why, reverend?!" Clayton's eyes clouded over as he thought of the punishment that would be brought onto him by the Master of Destruction. "Very well… I will join in our den of iniquity. I can't disobey the pastor's orders."

Rosie grabbed Lily's hand, pulling her to the side. "Clayton is like me – a descendant of one of Furrowfield's finest farming families. That must be why he can't help but plough any field he sees. Let's use him to build more fields, the more hands on deck the better."

Lily and Malroth sat on a hillside just outside of the farm, looking over the fields as the sky turned a soft orange with the setting sun. "How is your stomach doing?"

Lily glanced at Malroth when he spoke to her, she gave him a warm smile and rubbed her belly. "Much better! I had roasted cabbage with Britney and Rosie earlier. Britney asked me to build a place that would be closer than the ocean to wash up in, I've got a few ideas, but I need to draw them up and see how they work."

"If you need help, I can do my best to help make a decision." Malroth leaned back on his elbows, looking away from her to hide the pink on his cheeks.

Lily grinned and shifted so she could put her head on his shoulder. "Thank you, Mal. For everything."

"Y-Yeah. No problem." He huffed and sat up quickly, causing Lily to fall back. "C'mon, it's getting dark."

Lily watched him get up from where she lay, a goofy grin on her lips as she grabbed his hand, using him to pull herself up. "I can't wait to stick my cold toes on you!"

"You will not!" Malroth gasped when Lily took off down the hill towards the farm in a fit of laughter. "Brat! Get back here!"

The next morning, Lily was marking the ground with little 'X' marks. She stepped back, her thumb against the side of her lips as she looked over the ground. "That should be plenty of room." She turned her attention to the farm, seeing the others hard at work. Britney and Malroth were making their way around the farm as they fought off any monsters that strayed too close. "Malroth!"

The dark-haired male turned his attention to her before giving Britney a nod. He ran over to her, his hands in his pockets once he got to her. "What's up, Lil?"

"I've marked the ground where I don't need dirt, will you break it up for me?"

Malroth stared at her for a moment, trying to figure out if she was being serious. "You're kidding… right? I could be fighting monsters-"

"You're the one that complains when you can't help me build. I figured out a way for you to help me, you can break apart any dirt or other things for me." Lily gave him a dopey smile as she waited for him to help her.

"Huh… well, when you put it like that." He shrugged and pulled out his club, making quick work of the dirt she had marked.

"Builder!"

The two glanced over, seeing Clayton walk over his chest puffed out like he was going to make a demand. Lily frowned at him and set the wood down that she had been working with. "Yes, Clayton?"

"If you like building so much then you could at least build a barn! What kind of farm doesn't have a_ barn_?" Clayton frowned right back at her, oblivious to the seething monster just behind Lily. "And you call yourself a builder."

"Gee, Clayton… I'd love to build a barn, but you didn't ask nicely." Lily turned away and started working on her project again.

Clayton gasped, obviously floored that Lily ignored the fact that he was questioning the fact of her being a builder. Though, once she ignored him, he finally noticed Malroth. "Oh… uh… hi Malroth…"

"Clayton…" Malroth quickly snapped his head left and right to pop it.

Clayton winced at the sick cracking noise he heard. "Right… mhm… well… I'll just… be going." He turned hard on his heel, nearly falling flat on his face as he turned.

Perry came up next to Clayton with his hands behind his back and looking away as if embarrassed by something. "Erm… Miss Lily…?"

Lily pulled her attention away from her project and looked to Perry, smiling at him. "Perry! What can I do for you?"

"Well… I's been meanin' ta' ask if you would be so kind as ta build a storeroom for the cabbage and wheat, our pockets is getting' full. And also… maybe a place that we's can sit an' eat?" He gave her a shy smile, his freckled cheeks dusted pink as he twisted his torso from side to side.

"Oh! Of course! Why didn't you ask sooner, Perry! I'll get right on that!" Lily laughed and took off to the little workshop she had built herself.

Clayton gawked at Perry before watching Lily run off. "What?! Why is your request suddenly top priority?!"

"Because Perry said please."

Clayton gulped down the cold lump that was suddenly in his throat as he slowly turned and looked at Malroth. "Oh, hi there Malroth…" He glanced to Perry who was staring at the much taller, angrier male in front of them. "I don't really remember hearing Perry say please, though."

"Does it matter?" Malroth growled before shouldering past the two of them and after Lily.

Perry reached up, wiping the sweat from his brow as he leaned back on his hoe. After asking Lily for the favor, he had helped Rosie plough the field for the next batch of cabbages and wheat. He smiled at the other farmer, seeing she had tied her teal colored hair back and out of her face. Then he noticed a new building beyond Rosie, with small tables and chairs set up and ready to handle a crew of farmers to eat at. "Miss Rosie! Look!"

Rosie turned and looked at where Perry was pointing to when she too saw the building. "Holy cow! Perry, let's go look!" She grabbed his hand, ignoring the flustered noises coming from the other farmer. She came skidding to a halt next to Lily, a grand smile on her lips. "Lily! What is this?!"

Lily smiled as Perry ran around, looking at everything. "Perry asked me to make a storeroom and a place for everyone to eat, I still can't believe I didn't think about that sooner!" She frowned some when she looked back at Rosie, seeing a familiar face approaching. "Clayton."

"Lily. I see you did good on Perry's request. I see that your farm is still lacklus-" Clayton flinched when Lily thrust an arm out towards the building, her eyes narrowed. "What?"

"Go take a look before you say something you'll regret." Lily watched Clayton through narrowed eyes as he slowly made his way towards the building. While the two girls waited, Wrigley popped up between them, causing both girls to jump away with a shout.

Rosie was on the ground balled up as she struggled to breathe from how suddenly Wrigley was there, while Lily was turned away, hand on her chest as if she was trying to calm her heart down. "Wrigley… you gotta give a girl more warning before you pop up like that."

Wrigley chuckled and wiggled between them in the soil, a grin on his face. "Oh, I is sorry 'bout that'n ladies. Buts I'm 'eckuva 'appy to 'ave so much lovely clean soil about! I never thought this day would come, to be 'onest. Oh, only if my old ma and pa could 'ave lived to see this… When I was just a whippersnapper, they gave me these treasures. They've bin 'anded down through the generations, so they 'ave. Now, Lily, I want 'ee to 'ave 'em."

Lily and Rosie, after recovering from the fright, watched as Wrigley freed himself from the pack that was tied to him. Two large green balls slowly rolled out and the girls gave a tilt of their heads, confused as to what these were. And then the smell hit them. Both girls had to cover their faces, struggling to breathe passed the disgusting stank of the worm food. "Wrigley… wh… what are these?" Lily asked, tears in her eyes as she stared down at them.

"Them balls o' worm food are brill. Plop 'em down on the ground, and I'll turn the area around 'em into luverly green grass! The second 'ee put 'em down, I'll cover everthin' around 'em in grass, so don't go droppin' 'em too close to yer fields, you 'er?" Wrigley sat there, waiting, much like a dog waiting for a bone to be thrown.

Lily, gagging as she leaned down, grabbed one of the balls and carried it to a spot on the farm that wasn't used at the moment. When she set the ball down, magic flared around it, making her stumble back. "Wh-What in the-"

"As I said before." The priest came over, helping Lily to her feet while Wrigley popped up from the ground and ate the ball. "Wrigley is from the tribe of wiggly's that helped keep Furrowfield green back in the day. They developed a type of magic that aided their bodies in turning the soil from the gross, slimy gunk you see into this." He pointed to the ground that was now quickly growing green grass.

Rosie came over and stumbled to her knees, her fingers sliding through the grass as she struggled to hold back tears. "W-Wrigley… is this…?"

"It's grass, Miss Rosie! Greenest grass I ever did make!" Wrigley popped up next to Rosie, a wide grin on his face.

Malroth and Tiny watched from their spot on the hill above the others, Malroth with his arms crossed over his bare chest while Tiny was curled up on his shoulder. "Mister Malroth, I think you should help Lily get to the bell." Tiny whispered, watching all the small balls of magic spring off all the crying farmers.

Malroth gave a nod as he headed down to rescue Lily. He watched her body absorb the magic and her skin and eyes started to lightly grow, but soon it was like she was in pain. She rubbed her joints and shrank back from the others, she struggled to breathe. "Hey." Malroth whispered once he got to her, tucking her hand into his elbow. "Tiny and I think you've gathered too much of that magic, use the bell. It should help."

Lily gave a weak little nod and let Malroth lead her to the bell. She took her hammer out, whimpering at how heavy it felt in her hands. She swung it over her shoulder, feeling the magic leave her and spread over the farm. A noise left her as a magic was given to her in return, the feeling made her look over her shoulder, seeing the Deitree had grown once again.


	9. The Builder, The Beast, & The Priest

Lily could hear the cheering all around her, a slow smile started to spread on her lips until she found Malroth in the crowd of people beneath the bell. His eyes were narrowed, and he was turning in a slow circle. "Mal?"

Malroth gave her a small wave, letting her know that everything was fine for now. "Lily!" Rosie came up next to the builder, giving her a little shake. "Look! More farmers!"

Lily turned to where Rosie was pointing, a surprised noise leaving her. "Huh, what brings you here?"

"We heard that bell ringing and we just had to come and look!" The one in front had her hands on her wide hips, she was tall and had the muscles of an ox. "The name's Cam. What's happening here? Is that a Deitree?"

"It is." The Pastor stepped forward, the butt of his staff clicking irritably against the ground. "We are-"

"Not to ruin your fun time, but we have a hoard of monsters coming this way." Malroth growled, his club in his hand and ready to go. "Lily, you have any swords you can hand out?"

"Huh?" Lily reached into her pouch, digging around for swords. She pulled an armload out and dropped them on the ground. "Those that want to fight, grab one and join Malroth and I." She picked up one of the swords as a group of monsters came up over the crest of the hills just beyond the farm. "Priest, take the ones that don't want to fight and hide in the barn."

"I will not-"

"You are still a Priest of Hargon. I won't ask you to fight against your comrades." Lily turned to the monsters, sword up and ready.

Malroth stood next to her, giving her a side eye and a smirk. "Look at you, being nice to the Priest."

"I still don't trust him all the way, but if the monsters find out that he's willingly helping us, he could die." Lily narrowed her eyes on the Bad Baboons and Devils that slowly made their way down. "If we can help it, I'd like for no one to die because of my building."

Bonanzo, Britney, Clayton and one of the new farmers came up next to Lily and Malroth, their swords at the ready. "If you start to take too many hits, retreat. Like Lily said, no one dies today." Malroth purred as he stepped into the field that loomed ahead of them.

"Miss Lily!" Perry ran up to her, Tiny tight in his arms. "Will you talk some sense into Tiny?"

Tiny was squirming, trying to free himself. "I have to ssstay with you, Lily! It'sss my sssworn-"

"Tiny. I have Malroth on this field with me, I know he'll help protect me. If I lose you, I don't know what I would do with myself. Please, do me a favor and keep the ones that aren't fighting safe." Lily turned and kissed the top of Tiny's head, smiling at him. "Please?"

Tiny seemed flustered for a moment before scrunching up in Perry's arms. "Fine. But only becaussse you sssaid pleassse. Twice."

Lily laughed and nodded to Perry who took off and followed the others into the barn. He ducked under the priest's arm and the small group watched as the others charged into the fray with the monsters. Rosie clung to Perry; her eyes wide as she watched Bonanzo dodge around a devil. "They know where we are now…"

"The Deitree and Lily striking the bell is what got their attention." The priest glanced back at Perry and Rosie, seeing that Tiny was glaring at him. "What is that look for small one? You think I called them here?"

"No. I know you didn't. But if we're getting the attention of a sssmaller group, then the big Lord of thisss isssland knowsss about the Deitree. He'll know of your betrayal sssoon enough." Tiny hissed as his tail wrapped around Perry's arm.

"And he'll know of yours."

"I am not hisss to punish."

Rosie and Perry looked between the two monsters, worried they might turn on each other. Though, they quieted down and watched the fighting. Clayton took a hit from a devil but was quickly back on his feet and returning the blow. Lily and Malroth ganged up on a baboon, ducking under and around each blow from the big hairy beast. Britney and the new farmer were back to back as they fought off two devils.

Lily turned when she heard a scream, seeing a devil had gone around them and gone for the barn. "Dammit. Malroth!"

Malroth turned when he heard his name called, a curse left him as he took off, sprinting by Lily and the baboon they had taken down. Rosie let out another scream and tried to hide behind the priest and Tiny. Malroth jumped up, slamming his club into the small beast and sending it flying in another direction. He looked towards Tiny, giving the small dracky a nod before going to get the devil before it could recover.

While Malroth took care of the devil, Lily teamed up with Clayton and finished off another baboon. She glanced at the farmer, seeing that while Malroth enjoyed dealing the blows, Clayton seemed to enjoy… taking the blows. "Clayton… are you…?"

Clayton gasped and jumped away from Lily, his eyes wide. "Am I what?!"

Lily pursed her lips and turned to the large skeletal warrior that slowly came over the ridge. "Nothing… let's just… finish this fight."

Clayton grabbed Lily's arm, yanking her out of the way of a blow from the skeleton. He let out a sharp noise when the sword sliced up his arm, he stumbled to one knee and held his arm. "The total lack of mercy! This will be a shameful defeat!"

Lily gawked at the pure look of desire on Clayton's face, his cheeks were red as he thought about the defeat he was about to be dealt. "Cl-Clayton! What the hell?! Get up!" She jumped up and blocked another blow from the skeleton that was aimed at Clayton with her own sword. "Are you insane!?"

Britney ran up to them, grabbing the back of Clayton's shirt. "I'll get him out of here, Lily!"

"Thank you." Lily hissed and dove back into the fray with Bonanzo and Malroth.

"You're insane, Clayton! Why would you just sit there like a roasted cabbage while that skeleton is about to knock your brains out?" Britney huffed as she lugged the dizzy farmer to the barn. "Rosie! Can you patch him up? He might faint…"

Rosie ran up, watching as Cam and the other farmer came over and hoisted Clayton to a makeshift bed. "What happened? I couldn't watch…"

"He took a blow that Lily was perfectly ready to block." Britney shook her head, frowning at Clayton who was now teary eyed and complaining about his bleeding arm. "Well, maybe-!" She gasped, hearing a cheering coming from behind her. She turned, whining when she saw Malroth and Lily high five. "I missed the takedown!"

"Man! I feel ten times stronger after defeating those monsters! I can feel the power flowing through my veins!" Malroth smirked at Lily, pausing for a moment when she let out a sigh and held her face in her hands. "Hey, you aren't as pumped up as me. I'm starting to get worried about you." He thought for a moment, before his eyes lit up. "I know! I'll just have to think up a trick I can teach you that even a weakling can use!"

Lily gave him a look, pouting at him. "Weakling?"

"How about this." Malroth grabbed her before she could protest, pulling her back against his chest. "Pull your arm back like this…" He grabbed her hand that held the sword, pulling it back behind them some while his other hand grasped her hip, pulling on it until she was matching the angle of his hips. "Loosen up, Lil."

Lily's face was bright red as Malroth moved her body to how he wanted her to stand. "I-I don't know what you mean!" She gasped when he used his foot to widen her stance, leaning into him more. "What are you-" Her whole body went numb when she felt his teeth clamp down on her shoulder. "M-Malroth!"

"Relax, or I'll bite you again!"

"I can't relax if you bite me!"

Malroth growled and pulled her arm that held the sword around, crossing it in front of her body. "Try swinging like this."

"Don't change the subject, Mal!" Lily suddenly felt cold when Malroth pulled away from her. "Wh-What now?!"

"Spin." Malroth stepped around in front of her, examining her stance. "You'll want to twist your shoulders and then your hips."

Lily's face was still red as she did as she was told, spinning as quick as she could get her body to twist. She pushed off her toes some, giving her a little jump with her spin.

"Hey! That was better than I expected. Not bad, not bad at all – even for you, Lily." Malroth gave her a wink as he reached out, messing up her hair.

"Even for me!" Lily gasped, whacking Malroth with the flat side of her sword. "Jerk!"

"Weirdo." Malroth laughed as he walked away from Lily. "Now, too bad you don't have a stronger weapon for me. When did you even make those swords?"

"One night when I couldn't sleep…" Lily pouted as she followed Malroth. Something in his stride changed, calling her attention back to him. "Mal?"

"You." Malroth growled when the priest came running up to check on them. "Call your friends to get rid of us?"

"I would never-"

"You just needed someone to get the Deitree back and growing so now you're finished with us." Malroth slammed the end of his club against the ground, narrowing his eyes on the priest.

"I don't think that's the case, Malroth!" Rosie ran up, putting herself between the priest and the angry being. "The pastor's been here with us the whole time. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't have passed a message to the monsters. Plus, he even said the Deitree has more growing to do. If that's the case, why would he want us dead?"

The priest let out a sigh and touched Rosie's shoulder. "Rosie… it's Rosie, right? Tell me, why are you so desperate to see Furrowfield Farm rebuilt?"

"Why? Well… it's just always been my dream, I suppose." Rosie frowned at the priest before turning a cruel look to Malroth. "Look, you guys fought hard today, and we've exhausted Lily. Can we leave this talk for tomorrow? I think we've all had enough excitement for one day. I'm ready to sleep under a warm blanket of cabbage leaves and call it a day."

Lily leaned into Malroth, frowning at the idea of a cabbage leaf blanket. "Remind me to make blankets tomorrow."

"Right…" Malroth leaned against Lily, an arm propped up on the smaller female's shoulder.

The sun hadn't come up yet, but Lily and Malroth were up and staring up at the Deitree as rain poured over them. Malroth tipped his head towards Lily some, waving an arm to the tree. "So, this Deitree thing… it's still got a way to go, right? I mean, it's come a long way already. When you first got it, it was nothing but a weed. Just goes to show how powerful your building skills are, Lil."

Lily looked to Malroth, surprised he said the word 'powerful' when talking about her. "Mal…"

"You know what I don't understand… these Children of Hargon. What's their deal?"

"I don't know, honestly. From what I knew, Hargon had already been defeated by the Scions of Erdrick, and… the Children disappeared into the night, never to be seen or heard from ever again." Lily put a finger to her chin, frowning some. "Back home, they're all gone. But I'm not really sure _how_ to get back home. I saw Brownbeard's map and I didn't see Cantlin on there at all."

"There's something fishy going on here. I'm sure we'll find out more at some point. What really gets me is that everyone says that builder bring destruction and despair. But you do the opposite."

As the two talked, the priest was standing nearby, all but vibrating with annoyance. "You two!" He whirled around, thrusting his scepter at them. "What do you gain in waking so early if you only proceed to waste the day with idle chatter?! Do you not care about what needs to be done to return the Deitree to Her full strength?!"

Lily furrowed her brows, glaring at the priest. "You don't have to yell, jeez." She put a hand on her hip, waiting for the priest to begin his rant.

"Before we begin, builder, tell me – what are your thoughts about young Rosie?" He seemed to relax and held his scepter close as he talked about the young farmer. "Her cheery outlook and irrepressible optimism make it all but impossible for me to maintain my dark and brooding demeanor." He sighed, shaking his head. "For her sake, as much as my own, I ask you to tackle these next tasks."

"Let me be the first to apologize for the attacks we suffered yesterday. Just by me being here…" The priest hung his head as the others slowly emerged from their sleeping quarters.

A cry had the three turning to look at what may have caused it. "Lily!" Rosie was pointing to the sky while holding Tiny tight in one arm. "Look! The sky!"

"Is this…?" The priest gasped, the red orb on his mask shrank as the sky turned a brilliant pink.

"Hm?" Malroth gave a tilt of his head, getting Lily's attention in the direction he was looking. "Isn't that one of those whatchamacallits?"

"Spoilspores?!" Rosie cried out, jumping away from one that suddenly grew right next to her. "There's one over there too! And over there!"

Lily quickly turned, taking in the spoilspores that appeared on the farm. "Dammit! Priest! What is this?!"

"The Ill Wind blows over Furrowfield once more. It has been some time since it last cursed these lands. This accursed storm is the source of the spoilspores. It was by this wind that so much of the soil was ruined." The priest glanced over at Rosie, worry in his voice as he watched her.

"Now 'ang on a minute! D'you mean to say this stupid storm's going to much up all our 'ard work?!" Perry gasped as he came out and grabbed Rosie, trying his best to protect her from the spoilspores.

"B-B-but…" Rosie gasped, trying to hold back her tears. "Everything was going so well-"

"Not if I have any fucking say." Lily let out a growl that had even Malroth's attention peaked. She jumped down from the center of the farm where the Deitree grew, she reached down, scooping up as much slimy mud as she could before stomping over to the first spoilspore. "We've worked too damn hard and too damn long for Hargon to ruin it all with these stupid-"

The others watched as Lily quickly plugged up the holes of the spoilspores like she had done something like this before. Malroth couldn't hold back his laughter as the builder he had come to enjoy he company of cursed the entire time she plugged up the spoilspores. "I may have rubbed off on you _too_ much."

"It's called a builders vocabulary. You just haven't seen me build enough to hear my knowledge." Lily came back to them once all the spoilspores were plugged. After a moment the first one withered and disappeared. She watched a few more pop up but she made quick work of plugging them up and watching the vile fruit wither and die off.

"Lily, the sky is going back to normal." Rosie ran over, hugging her friend. "Thank you so much!"

Tiny let out a squeak when he was squished between the two girls. "Anything for you, Rosie. You've worked hard on bringing the farm to its' highest potential. I didn't want to disappoint you."

"Lily… you are twice the builder I thought you might be. Thank you for showing me what life can really be. I wish to aid you in your quest to restore the Deitree to her former glory. I have the necessary knowledge. But in return, I wish to witness more of your building prowess."

"Ha! Can you believe this, Lily? This building shit is pretty popular. Even the pastor of the Children of Hargon is impressed!" Malroth laughed and mused Lily's hair, messing it up again. He smirked at the pastor as he playfully batted Lily's hands down when she went to fix her hair. "Alright, time to spill the beans, what other stuff do we need to do to help the Deitree?"

"Hm, fine. Fine. You'll need to find more crops, this island has them hidden throughout. You'll have to work with each other to find them." The pastor looked around at everyone, making sure they understood what they needed to do.

Malroth looked down at Lily when she shifted. "What's wrong, Lil? You got something to say?"

"Pastor. I think it's time you officially join our fellowship." Lily puffed her chest out and crossed her arms, watching him closely.

"What?!" The pastor flinched back, offended at such an idea. "Do you not know who I am?! I could never join forces with a despicable builder! I wash my hands of this whole sorry affair right here and now!"

"So much for a 'change of heart'." Malroth straightened up, his red eyes almost seeming to glow as he pulled his club out in challenge to the pastor who was now holding his scepter up.

The pastor put his hands up, laughing awkwardly. "I jest! I jest! I would be glad to join you!" He laughed more when everyone took a step back, surprised by his words. "If I am to become a member of your village, I should introduce myself more properly. My name is Al. You may call me Pastor Al."

It was later in the day when Rosie finally approached Lily and Malroth who were hard at work on the project Lily had originally been working on. "Hey, Lily?" Rosie gave a shy smile when Lily turned to her. "The people of Furrowfield used to hold a great big festival when they harvested their crops. I would like to do the same when we've finished growing the Deitree."

"A harvest festival? I have no idea what that is, but it sounds fun." Malroth shrugged as he slammed his club into the ground to clear it for Lily.

"A festival? I don't see why not!" Lily laughed as she dropped a block of wood in one of the holes Malroth created.

"Before we think about a festival, we should really find more seeds, though I'm not sure where to even begin…" Rosie sat crisscrossed on the ground in front of Lily's project build. "I guess you two could go around the island trying to find seeds, but that would take a while."

"Oi! What the hell?!" Malroth growled back at a small creature that ran up to him and started barking. "Shoo! Go on!"

Rosie and Lily turned their attention to Malroth, seeing a small dog dodging around him, barking at him and making him spin in circles. "Wait!" Rosie jumped up, a gleam in her eyes. "That's a Furrowfield Retriever! Lily! If you befriend that dog… they were used to hunt down seeds and other treasures in the past! We could use her to do that same thing!"


	10. The Bathhouse

Lily couldn't take two steps towards Malroth and the dog before the small animal yipped at them and took off. "H-Hey! Wait up!" She jumped down from the structure she had built and started running after the dog.

"Lily! You can't take off like that!" Malroth threw a glance back at Rosie who was laughing as he took off after Lily and the dog. "Stupid mutt!"

Lily dodged around trees as she ran after the dog, slipping between tight crevasses and between thorny vines. She came skidding to a halt when the path opened up to a bog, her eyes taking everything in around her. "What… in the world?"

"Dammit, Lily! What the hell was that? You just felt like taking off without me?!" Malroth snarled as he fought his way through the vines, his tall form making it harder to get through the tight spaces. "Damn dog. Damn builder." He growled, nearly toppling over Lily when she was stopped at the edge. "Hey!" He grabbed her shoulders, giving her a quick shake. "What were you thinking?!"

Lily brushed Malroth off and slowly walked towards the dog. "Is there something here?"

The dog barked and turned tail, running deep into the bog. Malroth let out a groan but followed after Lily when she took off again. "I swear, I'm not going with you to the next destination." He watched as Lily rounded a corner with the dog, a surprised gasp coming from her. "Lily?!" He sprinted after her, worried she was being attacked, but then he looked down into the hole and saw two girls with Lily and the dog. "What in the…? Seriously? More people?"

"I shared my lunch with her, maybe she led you to us as thanks!" The smaller female sat petting the dog, a grin on her small face. She glanced at the older girl who was crying helplessly next to her. "Sis…"

"I thought these dogs were supposed to find seeds. Not scruffy-looking girls." Malroth grumbled as he made his way down to stand next to Lily.

"I beg your pardon! I think you'll find we're ladies, not 'girls'. And rather lovely ladies too, if I do say so myself!" The small girl snapped at Malroth; her dark eyes narrowed on the male. "The Children threw us into this ghastly hole. They told us we had to reflect on our sins. But that was days ago – and we've been stuck here ever since." Her shoulders slumped and she made a face like she too was about to cry. "I know cooking is wrong. I know I shouldn't have done it… but I was ever so hungry…"

"Well, I'm Lily and I'm a builder. This is my friend Malroth. We're building a friend with some other friends of ours." Lily explained, watching as the older girl went wide-eyed and gawked at her. "I know, I know. Heresy. I've heard that word more times than I can count on my fingers."

Malroth threw his head back in laughter, holding his gut while he tried to calm himself down. "Looks like we've got another couple of true believers on our hands! Let's take them back to the farm and turn them into builders like Timmyploughsalot."

Lily rolled her eyes at Malroth but smiled at the two girls. "What do you say?"

"Oh, now that sounds like fun! My name is Lillian, and this is my sister, Saffron. We'd be more than delighted to follow you back to your farm!" The younger girl gave Lily a big grin.

"L-Lillian!" Saffron gasped, her eyes wide. "That's heresy! She- she's a…!" Saffron let out a scream as she thought about the trouble she and Lillian would get into when it came to the farm.

The dog barked and stuck its' head in Lily's pouch, pulling out a rolled piece of paper. Lily grabbed it and opened the roll, staring at the map in her hands. "How did you know I had this?" She stared at the dog, frowning for a moment. Lily watched as the dog put its' nose to the spot where Furrowfield Farm was located. "Yeah, that's great and all but-"

In the blink of an eye, the group was standing before the Deitree. "what is this going to… do…?" Lily slowly glanced around, her jaw going slack. "Are… are you saying I could have…"

"Oh, you found the map I put in your pouch." Pastor Al walked up to them, a smile in the tone of his voice. "I embedded it with magic. You touch a spot that you've been to before and it'll take you there."

"**THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN NICE TO KNOW SOONER, AL**!" Lily gasped, nearly dropping her map on Lillian's head as the small child started cheering.

"No need to shout." Al used his pinky to clear his ear. "What fun is it to tell you _everything_, child?"

A wheezing noise had Lily turning her attention to Malroth who was sitting behind her. She looked down, seeing he was sitting on Clayton. "Mal…?"

"That was the worst feeling in the world. Can you give me some sort of heads up, so I don't vomit? Probably a good thing I didn't have breakfast this morning. Clayton would be covered if I had." Malroth shrugged but made no move to get up.

"My life…" Clayton wheezed beneath Malroth, his face slowly turning from red to purple. "Fading… need air…"

Lily raised her brows at Malroth, waiting for him to get up but he still didn't. "Mal…"

With a groan and a roll of his eyes, Malroth got up. "If he can talk, he can breathe."

Clayton lay limp on the ground as the others came up to see what all of the commotion was. Rosie smiled at Lilian and Saffron. "Welcome to Furrowfield Farm!"

Lily leaned back, wiping the sweat from her brow as she examined the barren room she built. She smiled as she looked down at the dog who sat next to her, its' tail wagging. "What do you think, Harvest?"

The small dog gave a yip, glancing back as Malroth came up and stared down at her. "You named her Harvest? Why not Deathbringer? Hell Hound?" The dark male frowned when the dog whined at him. "You're right. I guess Harvest isn't all the bad. Could have named you Spot." He walked into the room, looking around. "You said this will be the bathhouse?"

"Yup. I just need to furnish it and it'll be done." Lily gave Malroth a grin as he started to turn away. Her grin faded quickly when Clayton came in, his hands tucked between his thighs as he trembled. "Lily. I need a favor. I need you to build a uh… tiny room with a pot in it. For when uh… for well… if you catch my meaning."

Lily crossed her arms over her chest, frowning at Clayton. "What in the hell are you talking about? You want another bathhouse?"

"N-No! Just a tiny room for us to use." Clayton cried out before running away and to some place that Lily couldn't see him.

Malroth glanced to Lily, a brow raised in question. "He's an odd little duck, isn't he?"

"Something like that." Lily shrugged and dusted her hands off on the bottom of her dress. "Guess I'll make one and attach it to the bathhouse to make him happy." She slipped outside of her build and went to her crafting table.

Clayton bit into a cabbage as he walked his bundle over to the barn, Perry close behind him. He had seen Lily working hard on that dreaded building she had dubbed her project for the week, but he hadn't seen her working on the thing he had asked for. He happened to glance over, seeing Rosie walk out of a door on the side of the project building. "Rosie. Dear Rosie! What is that?"

Rosie glanced over, her face turning bright red at the sight of Clayton. "Lily made us a place to go to the bathroom." Her eyes turned dark as she glared down her nose at him. "That way people aren't caught out in the trees with their pants down."

Clayton's face turned red as well as he gawked at Rosie. "I've said I'm sorry a million times for that, Rosie!" He shoved his bundle of crops onto Perry who let out a small cry for help. Clayton marched over to the small building that Rosie walked out of, his eyes going wide at the sight inside. "A… A pot… and she even gave us a small place to wash our hands?!" He darted out of the room, looking around the immediate area but not seeing her twin tails bouncing around the farm.

Then he heard humming coming from behind him, from inside the project Lily had been working on. Clayton whirled around and pushed the cloth door open, his jaw dropping to the floor as he stared at the scene before him, a strangled noise leaving him.

Lily was standing at the far end of the room, water pouring from the bucket in her hands and over her head and down her bare skin. His dark eyes were locked on the way her back arched; the way one hip was cocked up with a knee slightly bent. Her long blond hair cascaded down her back and over her chest in wet waves. And she was completely oblivious to what was going on around her.

A barking noise was slowly bringing Clayton back to reality, but what really had him jumping was the sound of knuckles cracking behind him. He turned his head, seeing Malroth looming over him. Clayton could feel malice dripping from the taller male. "Malroth… I can explain."

Lily froze when she heard voices, her eyes slowly opened and turned in time to see Malroth punch Clayton in the nose, sending the other male skidding into the bathhouse. Lily couldn't stop the scream that left her, which drew the attention to the others on the farm. Malroth walked over to Lily, keeping his eyes locked on the crown of her head. He turned around, hiding her behind his larger frame as Clayton foamed from the mouth about how unfair life was being to him. "P-Peeper!" Lily clung to the back of Malroth's jacket as others slowly trickled in.

Perry and one of the other farmers started to lean, as if trying to get a peek at Lily who was still screaming about how Clayton was a pervert. Rosie came in and ran over to Lily, wrapping a towel around the builder. "I never would have thought you could do something so horrible, Clayton. We invited you to join our farm and look at what you've done." Rosie frowned at the other farmer; her dark eyes narrowed on him.

Clayton didn't dare get up from where he lay, his eyes narrowing on Rosie and Malroth. "I did nothing wrong! I came in to _thank_ Lily for building a toilet! How was I supposed to know that she was done building the damn place and was _using_ it?!"

"By knocking." The words growled from Malroth's throat as he cast a look at Clayton, his red eyes almost seeming to glow in the firelight in the building. "I know I've heard Britney running around the last few days singing about how she's getting a bathhouse. So, unless you're deaf, you know Lily has been working on this."

Britney was the next to pipe up, her attention on Clayton. "Gosh, guys. No one is at fault here, like, for real. Clayton should have, like knocked 'n shit, but Lily didn't let anyone know she was done and was gonna use the bathhouse. But, if all of us don't leave in like, two seconds, Malroth is gonna like, kill us all."

The group turned their attention off of Clayton and onto Malroth who was trembling with the need to knock some heads. "What Britney said." He hissed through clenched teeth as he tried to steady his breathing.

Lily leaned around Malroth, watching the others leave after helping Clayton up to his feet. She looked up at Malroth, pulling back when she noticed that his cheeks were lightly dusted with pink. She started to say something when Malroth turned on her, pinning her against the wall behind her. "M-Malroth!"

"Next time you take a bath, let me know. I'll stand guard so that doesn't happen again."

Lily stood there, frozen like an idiot, as her friend turned and walked out of the bathhouse, leaving her alone once more. She pressed her hand to her chest, trying to convince her heart to not burst from her ribs.

Lilian sat on one of the fence posts at the edge of the farm, slowly munching on her bread as she watched the others. Everyone was still on edge after the events a few nights ago. Lily and Malroth had gone out with Harvest to find some new crops and had come back with tomatoes and new knowledge on something called fertilizer. She watched the two carefully, seeing how nervous Lily got around Malroth now, the builder almost seemed flustered while the angry fighter seemed more standoff-ish. She smirked, life around the farm was about to get a lot more interesting.


	11. Happy Harvest Festival

Lily and Malroth stood at the edge of the crumbling bridge before them, a small bodkin archer stood with them, looking at the bridge then up at them. "The graveyard is just ahead…"

"We heard you the first time." Malroth snarled, snapping his teeth at the small archer who flinched back away from him. "Are you sure you want to go over there, Lil?"

Lily swallowed the lump in her throat, nodding as she carefully walked across the bridge and towards the gothic church that loomed just ahead. "We need pumpkin seeds… and this is where they are." She watched as Harvest ran off into the graveyard, leaving Malroth and herself alone. "I really hope the seeds aren't buried in the graves…"

Malroth leaned down, reaching into the pouch at Lily's hip. He pulled out a lantern and easily lit it, frowning at how the sun seemed to dip faster now that they were at this run-down church. "C'mon. The faster we get these damn seeds, the faster we can go home."

Lily pulled her hammer out, readying herself for wherever Harvest sniffed out seeds. She risked a glance at Malroth, her heart in her throat. "Hey, I never apologized for before."

"Apologized for what?"

"For… the bathhouse incident."

"What do you have to apologize for?"

"For getting you worked up, I owe Clayton an apology too. I should have said something. I just… wasn't expecting anyone to come in and-"

"You have nothing to apologize for." Malroth stopped, his hand carefully on Lily's arm, stopping her where she was at. "Shit happens, like I said, just tell me next time you wanna clean up and I'll guard the door."

Lily nodded slowly; her cheeks warm as she glanced at him. "Thank you, Mal." She straightened up before trotting after Harvest who was barking near some tall grass. "I hope Bonanzo and Britney are having good luck with their expeditions."

"More than likely." Malroth shrugged as he started digging next to Harvest and Lily. He watched as Harvest took off to the next batch, sitting near a graveyard. "I swear, if these damn seeds go into the graveyard, I'm going to strangle Al."

Lily couldn't help but laugh at Malroth's rude words. The two worked together to gather as many seeds as they could when Malroth looked up, barely able to see the outline of something on the top of the hill above them. "What's up there?" Before he could start up the hill, Harvest jumped back, growling and barking at whatever was up there. "Oi, hush up."

Lily watched as Malroth headed up the hill before her, frowning when he took the only source of light that they had. "Wait for me." She whispered as she trotted up after him, a small whimper leaving her when something brushed by her arm. "Hey! What the hell Harvest!"

Malroth turned, looking down towards Lily. "Harvest? What did she do?"

"She touched my arm."

"What? She's up here with me."

"She… is? Then… then what?"

"Hey. Show yourself." Malroth growled, suddenly next to Lily; yanking her behind him. He didn't notice that she stumbled over a rock and fell flat on her ass, her blue eyes wide as a small ghost materialized before them. "Who the hell are you?"

"Whooooo are yooooou?"

"I asked first!"

Lily got up, stepping around Malroth and putting her hands up. "We're here searching for pumpkin seeds; we didn't mean to disturb you."

"Yooooou're looooooking for seeds?" The ghost twisted in the air, bouncing up and down as it watched them. "I used to groooow pumpkins; the Children tried to take them from me, so I hid them. But then they turned my beautiful church into an unholy shrine of destruction!" The ghost let out a wail and went to grab Lily's hand, frowning when his hands went right through hers. "If ooooonly a builder woooould come to this island and repair the damage they've done."

"I'm a builder! I'll fix it!" Lily gasped, instinctively going to grab the ghost; but she stopped herself before her hands went through his little body. "Do you have more seeds? Possibly?"

"Oooooh, I doooo! If yoooou fix up my church, I'll happily hand them ooover!" The ghost spun around, twisting around Lily's shoulders before taking off towards the church in the middle of the small island.

Malroth gasped, reaching out and barely catching Lily's hand when she turned to run after the ghost. "Hey now! What do you think you're doing!?"

"We need seeds, Mal! Seeds! He has them! I just gotta fix the church!"

Malroth thrust both hands out towards the church, which they could barely see in the dim moonlight. "It looks torn down, Lil! You're insane!"

"M-Maybe he just wants _part_ of it rebuilt! Not the whole thing! Just let me go find out. Please?!" Lily clutched both of his hands between hers, pulling them to her chest so he could feel her heart pounding with excitement. "Please?!"

Malroth yanked his hands away, casting a quick glare at her before puffing his chest out. "Fine. But if he wants the whole thing done; it's not happening."

Lily gave him a grin and snagged the lantern back as she ran down the hill, carefully picking her way around the rocks and shrubbery. She could hear Harvest and Malroth right on her tail, Malroth cursing under his breath as they ran through the night towards the decaying old church. She paused at the door, waiting for Malroth this time before she ran into a decrepit building again by herself. With a grin, she slipped inside, gasping when she saw a dark altar in the middle of the church. "Oh… wow."

"Isn't this just hideoooous?! What an abomination!" The ghost cried as it floated around Lily and Malroth.

"Hideous? I don't know that statue is pretty cool." Malroth shrugged as he moved over to the alter, looking over the large statue. It had the head of a monster perched on a skull with two large horns protruding out and up. A tail wrapped around the skull beneath the monster, keeping the two locked together.

The ghost turned and looked at Malroth, frowning. "You're an odd one, mister." He quickly turned back to Lily, pouting at her some. "But it isn't just about the statue! I want to rebuild the entire alter into something suuuuuuitable!" A sly look came across his face as he floated around Lily, whispering in her ear softly. "If you really are a builder, then this should be a piece of cake for yooooou."

Lily walked away from Malroth and the ghost, Harvest was tight on her heels as she pulled her book out and looked between the pages of it and the alter in front of her. "If I do this…" Her fingers wrapped tight around the feather pen, making it dance across the pages with ease as she mumbled to herself. "And put this here… and that there…"

Malroth leaned against the column nearby, watching his builder jot notes and scribbles down. He perked up when she tossed her book down and the floor around the alter lit up in a golden light before calming down. He watched as she ran around, stuffing everything from the current alter into her bag, watching as it shrank down to a size more suitable for the palm of her hand as soon as she touched the item. She took off towards another part of the church, ignoring whatever it was that the ghost was trying to tell her about a statue or… something.

That's when he pounced. He dashed over to her book, dropping down in front of it and flipping through the pages. It had been driving him insane for weeks about what could possibly be in this damn book of hers. "Malroth!" Her shout caused him to jump back, eyes wide as he looked around for her; but she was still further in the church. "What?!"

"Come help me, please!"

Malroth scoffed and rolled his eyes but followed the sound of her voice to some corner back behind the alter. He raised a brow at her, seeing she was struggling with some crates. "Why don't you just smash those?"

"They have stuff in them! Come help me, please!" Lily was doing her best to balance three from the current stack they were in over to another stack.

"You're helpless." Malroth rolled his eyes and took two from her, moving them over to where she needed them. After two more trips, they had finally dug back far enough to see an old statue of the Goddess and an old table. "How did you know this was here?"

"My builder senses were tingling."

"…Right…" Malroth slowly nodded, unable to help his chuckle as he helped her move the table back to the alter she was working on. "I still think you're weird."

The builder laughed while she placed things on the new alter, easily carrying the goddess statue over to its new home. Her laughter only grew when she saw the look on Malroth's face. "What?"

"You needed help carrying… a table… but a statue like that is fine?" He crossed his arms and watched as she placed the last candle. When she did, the alter glowed with a magic that made his skin itch.

The ghost came over, twisting and spinning with excitement. "It's done! Oooooooh, why thank yoooooou, young builder! It looks magnificent! Did you know that there was a builder whooooo came to Furrowfield long before yooooou? They built this church and everything around it, this whole island, really."

"But if a builder did all of this, how come everyone around here believes they bring nothing but desolation and despair?" Malroth growled from where he stood next to the completed alter.

"Well, that's a looooong story… I-" The ghost seemed to flinch back when Malroth shoved off the wall, lifting his chin to sniff at the air. "What is wrong, angry man?"

"Hold that thought… something's coming." Malroth put himself in front of Lily, narrowing his eyes on the front of the church as a large skeleton burst through the already damaged front. "Lily!"

"I know!" Lily ripped her blade out of its' home, getting herself ready for the fight ahead.

The two charged at the skeleton while the ghost and Harvest ducked behind the alter. Malroth dealt the first blow, easily sending a crack up the skeletons radius. Lily barely managed to duck beneath a blow that caught the ends of her pigtails before she twirled on her toes, her blade biting into the femur. She bounced back and slid around the back, whacking as hard as she could against the exposed ribs.

The ghost watched in awe as the two attacked the skeleton with ease. "They've fought tooooogether many times. Hooooow loooong have they been friends?" He glanced to Harvest who just curled up more in the corner away from him.

Before the ghost could admire more of their fighting prowess, the two were done and headed back over to him. "Yoooooou twooooo really know your way arooooound blows! Especially yoooou." The ghost turned to Malroth, spinning around the dark-haired male. "How are you friends with a builder with such an aura? I feel nothing but destruction coming from yooooou."

"What are you getting at? I'm just… me." Malroth crossed his arms, frowning as he glanced to Lily.

Lily gave a shrug and patted her leg, easily calling Harvest back over to her. "Mister-"

"Wait! You've both been such a huuuuuge help to me – I owe you my unlife! It's not much, but I want yoooooou to have these." The ghost disappeared for a moment before reappearing, dropping a small sack in front of Lily.

"Oh! You had more pumpkin seeds!" Lily gasped, snagging the pouch up and looking into it. "Thank you!"

"There are more where those came from, if you want them. They're down in the catacoooooombs."

"You know… we're planning on having a harvest festival as soon as we get pumpkins to grow. If you wanted to, I'm sure the others wouldn't mind you joining us." Lily smiled more when the ghosts jaw dropped open.

"Wh-what?! Really?!" The ghost started to fade out, but then it flinched and glared at Lily. "Wait. Is this a trick?! Are you trying tooooo get me sooooo ecstatic that I faded away for gooooood?!" The ghost let out a laugh at the dumbfounded looks on both Lily and Malroth's faces before it vanished. "Just kidding!"

* * *

A week had passed since Lily and the others had gathered their collective seeds, now they just played the waiting game as they planted the last of the seeds. Lily leaned back, brushing her hands off with a few claps. "There, I think we've planted all of the seeds we physically can!"

A tingling sensation at the base of Lily's neck had her turning around in time to see the Deitree twist and knot into itself as it grew even larger than before. Her jaw dropped as magic flowed into her, it hit her in the gut hard enough to knock her breath away. She craned her head back, seeing how vines dropped from the leaves, making her want to go grab some and swing around the tree like a child.

"Lily! What was tha-" Rosie nearly tumbled into Lily when she saw the changes the Deitree went through, she pushed her glasses up her nose, gawking at the large life form. "No way…"

"I will have to go talk to Badboon to see if he will allow you all to live in peace. This Deitree will surely gather his attention, she isn't to full power just yet, but she will be soon enough." Pastor Al walked up, his staff clicking against the ground as he moved. "I will go speak with Badboon today, he should be back-"

"That can wait, Pastor Al!" Perry ran up, grinning from ear to ear while tears streamed down his face. "Furrowfiel' farm is back on 'er feet! I say we celebrate by 'avin' our 'arvest festival!"

"Hm… well said, Perry. Hear me, humans! It is time to get ready for our celebrations! Lily! Let us go make the final preparations!" Pastor Al raised his staff into the air, earning him a loud cheer from the others.

"And we can wear all sorts o' costumes!" Perry clasped his hands together as he dreamed about everyone in costumes. His face exploding in every shade of red though when he saw Lily raise a brow at him. "N-Now, why you givin' me that look, Lily?! I wasn't dreamin' o' nothin' nasty!"

"Right…" Lily patted him on the shoulder as she laughed and walked away from him. "If you say so, Perry." She walked over to the kitchen she had made Lilian and Saffron, looking over Saffron's shoulder to watch as she worked on some small colorful flags. "What are those?"

"Wh-What?! Oh, my- well, uhm… I was going to ask you… uhm… actually… if you uhm… if you wouldn't mind… uhm…" Saffron breathed in deep, her cheeks red as she burst from her bubble. "**IF YOU WOULDN'T MIND HANGING THESE UP FOR ME**?!"

Lily leaned back, cleaning her ear out with her pinky. "I don't mind at all, Saff. I'll get them hung up for you."

Saffron started to hand over the flags, keeping them tight in her grasp as Lily went to take them. "Say… Lily, how did you and Malroth get to Furrowfield?"

"Huh? We sailed over here."

"Wait! What?! By ship?! But humans sailing is forbidden-" Saffron sighed, not letting herself get so worked up. "In all honesty, I've always wanted to go sailing. I hear there is a great, glittering city called Moonbrooke on an island far to the east of here. I've always dreamed of going to visit."

As Saffron spoke, Malroth miscalculated his step and fell off the ledge he was standing on, splashing into the water below. He sat up, glaring over at Lily who was trying her best to not laugh at how ridiculous he looked in that moment. "Shut up, Lily!"

* * *

With Malroth's help, Lily was able to put the flags up all around the small farming village rather quickly. The two even managed to use some of the pumpkins to make jack-o-lanterns to give the village a rightfully spooky feeling. Lily sat with her feet dangling off one of the bridges she built over the sugarcane fields, smiling at her handy work when Perry came running up to her again. "Yes, Perry?"

"I think I have an idea for costumes! Just leave that up to me!" Perry started to run when Malroth grumbled about not being that big into costumes. "There's always a kill joy. C'mon, Malroth! I'll make one special just for you!"

"Be careful what you call me, Perry, or I'll show you joy's not the only thing I can kill." Malroth growled as he reached for the axe that was perched on his back.

Lily reached over, grabbing his hand and easily stopping him. "Easy, tiger. I'll call you a kill joy if you don't have fun tonight!"

* * *

Later that night, Malroth and Lily sat back down on the bridge, watching their new friends dance and cheer. The farm had been rebuilt, they knew how to grow things and Lily knew how to build more things. "I think we can set sail back home in a few days, what do you think, Mal?"

Malroth leaned back on his hands, his eyes on the Deitree before looking to Lily. "I think that would be just fine. I heard Perry and Rosie talking about wanting to go back with us. I think that would be an alright idea. It would give Lulu someone new to pester."

Lily laughed and leaned against Malroth; her cheek pressed against his shoulder. "Thank you, Mal, for coming with me to this island. And for making new friends with me."

Malroth put his chin on top of Lily's head, breathing in her sweet scent as he closed his eyes. "Anything for you, Lil."

"Lily! Mister Malroth! I have gifts for you!"

Lily sat up straight, nearly screaming when someone came running up to them with a pumpkin on their head. "Wh-What the hell!?"

Malroth jumped up, bringing his axe out. "Who in the hell are you!?"

"Wa-Wait! No need for violence, Mister Malroth! It's just me! Perry!" Perry pulled a pumpkin out and slammed it on Malroth's head, getting the angrier of the two males stuck in his new jack-o-lantern mask. "Here you go!"

Lily laughed when Perry simply handed one to her before taking off before Malroth could take a swing at him. "You look so cute, Mal!"

"D-Dammit, Lily! It's stuck!"

* * *

The night raged on, dancing and harvesting galore. Lily stole Rosie from Pastor Al to dance around the Deitree, both girls giggling in their silly pumpkin masks while they moved to music only they could hear. After a while, Lily found Malroth standing watch over the party. She smiled behind her mask and tapped his shoulder. "Will you dance with me?"

"Pffft, are you for real?" Malroth froze when Lily's shoulders seemed to slump. "Look, I don't dance, alright?"

"I'll take the pumpkin mask off of you if you dance with me." Lily let out a sharp giggle as Malroth grabbed her, awkwardly and roughly leading her into a swirling dance. "Mal!" Her laughter only grew as he twirled her around, pulling her back against him and back out into another twirl.

Malroth slowed down on the twirling as Lily reached up, easily taking the pumpkin off of his head. "You know, this hasn't been so bad. I kinda like it here."

Lily took her own mask off and leaned into him as the two danced with the others around the large tree. "Same here. I wouldn't mind staying, but we have Lulu and Hammerhead to get back to."

"I talked to Pastor Al, he told me he wanted to come back to the island and help us build back home. Something about dreams becoming a reality."

Lily's head snapped up so she could look Malroth in the eyes. "Really?!"

"Yeah, but he also mentioned that we need to get the protection from the Children before we even remotely thought of leaving this place unguarded." Malroth glanced over as Bonanzo started to sing. The bushy mans voice was oddly satisfying in song like this.

Lily smiled as she leaned against Malroth once more, letting Bonanzo's singing and everyone's humming and dancing be the final send off to the festival.


	12. The B-B-B-Badboon!

**ALAKAZAAAAAAM!**

Lily and Malroth awoke with a jolt, the sky outside their small living space was pink with the threat of spoilspores. Malroth was the first one up and out the door, Lily hard on his heels. The two froze when they saw Pastor Al standing before a large pink badboon. "Pastor Alakazam! How dare you-oo-oo!" The beast roared, throwing its' head back as it let out a howl.

"What is that?!" Rosie came out in just a shirt that went down to her knees, Perry close behind her.

"A tree? Fields?! You've been building, haven't you-oo-oo!?"

"My lord, please! If you would just allow me to explain-!"

"I think not!"

"But…!"

"Tell me, Alakazam – what do we of the Children of Hargon value-oo-oo above all else?"

Pastor Al's head hung as he bowed to the giant beast. "Destruction… my lord. Destruction alone can save us. All must be… destroyed…"

"Gwaaaah hah hah haaaah! Yes! Then your du-oo-oo-ooty is clear! You must destroy this farm and everything in it!" The badboon beat its own chest, howling louder at Pastor Al.

Pastor Al slowly turned to the farm; a sad look portrayed in that red orb as he lifted his scepter. Magic gathered around the orb on top, but as quickly as it had appeared, it disappeared as he turned to his lord. "I… I cannot."

The beast tipped its' head, as if it didn't believe what it had heard. "Is that so? Fine then. Begone!" Before anyone could react, the beast lashed out, hitting Pastor Al with a force so great that he was flung into the small cliffside in front of the village. A loud crack could be heard as Pastor Al fell limp to the ground, no sign of life visible from where Lily stood.

Rosie let out a scream as tears spilled down her cheeks. She ran over to the dying Pastor, clutching his cloak. "N-No! Pastor!"

Lily and Malroth ran up to Rosie, protecting her as she tried her best to get Pastor Al back onto his feet. "It seems if you want something done, you must do-oo-oo it yourself!" The beast let out a nasty noise before spewing a dark slime out.

The farmers watched in horror as the slime ate away at the tree, then watched as the tree turned to ash and fell apart into the wind. "No…" Lily gawked at the mess that was created, her heart sinking as she watched the tree fade away with each breeze.

"You-oo-oo were warned, foo-oo-oolish humans. Builders spread desolation and despair wherever they roam. Go forth, my minions! Crush these pathetic hu-oo-oomans in the name of almighty Hargon!"

Lily turned to Rosie and one of the newer farmers. "Take Pastor Al, stow him away in the sleeping quarters. The rest of us…"

Malroth grab Lily's arm, frowning at her. "It looks like the Children of Hargon have us surrounded, Lily. We've got no choice but to fight them." He nodded back at Lily when she swallowed the lump in the back of her throat, ready… but not ready all at the same time. "I've never felt this feeling before, Lil. What they did to Al… what they did to the Deitree… I won't…" He turned, glaring at the monsters that stood before them. "I won't let them get away with this!"

* * *

Lily and Malroth were the first to run out with Britney and Bonanzo right on their heels. Malroth spun and slammed his axe into the side of one of the apes, smirking when the beast let out a shriek of pain. He moved quick, not letting the monster recover before he slammed the axe down on the monsters shoulder.

Lily dropped and went into a slide, easily going under on of the apes and jumping back up, slamming her hammer down into it's ribs. She winced a little when she heard a sick cracking noise, but she couldn't feel sorry for the monster now. Not after what happened to Al.

Malroth had made quick work of his first ape and moved through a handful of smaller monsters before coming over and helping Lily with the ape she was fighting. "C'mon, Lily!"

"You're having too much fun with this, Mal!" Lily gasped, watching the hungry smile on his face spread as he fought monster after monster. The small group of farmers did their best to keep up with him, but he swung his axe around like it was an extension of himself.

* * *

Rosie and Perry carefully pulled Al onto one of the beds in the sleeping quarters. Rosie tried to hold back her tears as she touched the Pastor's mask. "Hang on, Al. Oh, please hang on!"

"My dear Rosie, I am so sorry… I couldn't stop him from destroying the Deitree…" Al whispered, trying to keep his breathing slow as he struggled to even think straight. "Rosie… promise me… you'll help Lily… build on her new island."

"I promise. And I promise that you can come with us! You just have to hold on for a little bit!"

"Don't make a promise we know you cannot keep… my dear Rosie."

"Pastor Al…"

* * *

Lily and Britney slashed at a skeleton together, easily knocking him back one last time. "One more monster!" Britney cheered, running over to help Clayton and Malroth with the last skeleton that stood in the way of their mourning.

Lily stood back, watching the three take out the beast with ease. She turned to the farm, frowning at it. Al would still be alive if she hadn't come here. "And none of these people would have met each other. Nor would they be free." Tiny whispered as he landed on her shoulder. "Don't worry about Al. He was an old priest anyways. You can avenge him and rebuild the farm. You did what you came here to do."

Lily glanced to Tiny, frowning at the small Dracky. She knew there was more to him than meets the eye. "I didn't say anything."

"Oh… you didn't?" Tiny quickly looked away, tucking his wings in at his side. "We should go check on the pastor."

"Right…" Lily followed her comrades back to the farm, heading towards the sleeping quarters to see what they could do for Al. When she and Tiny walked in, the others were already in a circle around the pastor, heads hung low as Rosie cried over him. "Pastor."

"Hm… hm… Lily… there you are… young builder. You did well… building up that Deitree… it may have been destroyed… but that hope it brought to you all still remains…" Al turned his head from where he lay, looking to Malroth. "You had asked me once… where the Deitree came from… whether it simply 'sprouted forth from the ground' or it is was made by some other means…" The pastor coughed, the red orb in his mask faded for a moment but then it focused on Malroth and Lily once again. "It did not grow… it was built. By the builder who came to this island long ago…"

Malroth looked to Lily, seeing her brows climb with curiosity. "Lily… I want you to have this." Al tried to reach for his pouch, but he couldn't move that much. "It's… in this pouch… please, take it."

Lily walked over, reaching into the pouch and pulling out a feathered cloak. "Pastor?"

"A windbraker. You can take to the skies with that. You may need it… to build another Deitree from the ground up…"

"You want us… to build a Deitree?" Lily put a hand on her hip as she examined the windbraker.

"We can't do that without you, Pastor Al!" Rosie cried out; her words almost incoherent from all of her tears. "Please… don't leave us…"

"I have taught you all that I know… my dear apprentice. Now it falls to you to aid Lily… I know the two of you can do this." There was a rare smile on the pastor's face as he looked up at Rosie. "Was this not your dream? To bring back the Deitree? To rebuild… Furrowfield Farm? Do not give up… on your dreams… do not seek excuses… seek only a way forward." A shallow breath left him as the red orb faded once more. "Lily… look after Rosie for me… after everyone…"

Rosie let out a wail as Pastor Al faded into the wind, slipping from her desperate grasps. "Pastor Al! Noo! Don't!"

Perry wrapped his arms around Rosie, barely holding back his tears as Rosie turned into him and sobbed. "We shouln't 'ave buil' nothin'… if we 'adn't… none o' this would 'ave ever 'appened…"

Lily flinched at Perry's words, but he was right. None of this would have happened if she hadn't- She gasped, looking at the person who wrapped their arms around her, shielding her from the cries and anguish that surrounded them. Malroth. His whole being was like a stone wall that kept her safe from the pain the others felt. She knew none of them blamed her, but they were all hurting. "Let's go, Lily." Malroth whispered in her ear as he pulled away from her, leaving her feeling raw and cold. "I'm going to clobber that brainy badboon so hard his own mother wouldn't recognize him. I'm going to get revenge for Pastor Al."

"Malroth! Wait!" Rosie broke from Perry and ran up to the two. "Pastor Al told us to rebuild the Deitree! He said to build a new one from scratch!"

"I'm not deaf, Rosie. I heard him just as well as you did."

"There's somewhere I want you two to go." Rosie crossed her arms, one hand cupping her chin as she thought for a moment. "Pastor Al once told me that the old Deitree wasn't completely destroyed. It may have withered and died, but its remains are still around here somewhere. If you were to find it, you might be able to find some clue about how to build a new one!"

"Alright, I'm listening." Malroth looked to Lily, frowning at her. "You up for it?"

"It's not like we really have any other choices, Mal." Lily twirled a pigtail between her fingers, staring at the ground.

"So, where should we start?" Malroth crossed his arms and frowned up at Lily.

"O-Oh! If you'm lookin' for the old Deitree, I've got an idea where 'ee should start!" Wrigley came up behind Rosie, giving the three a toothy grin. "When I was a' runnin' from the Children I went from one end of the island to the other, and everywhere in between. I think I caught a glimpse of the old Deitree on my travels. 'Twas on a littler island just off the coast. Too far to swim, mind 'ee, so wingless wonders like us can't get there."

"But I can use this windbraker just fine to get us over there, I'm sure." Lily nodded to Wrigley. "Where do we go, Wrig?"

"When Britney went to the orc in the old tomato farm, just past the Furrowfield bog. 'ead east to the rainforest, 'ee'll see a patch up to the north that elads to the top of a rocky 'eadland. 'Tis a small island out there, 'ee should be able to spot it from there." Wrigley swung around, throwing his head back and forth with excitement.

* * *

"More 'umans?" A large orc turned when Lily and Malroth appeared next to him. "I hope you two are alright, the air is thick, and the skies are dark. It's been a long time since I've seen the Ill Wind get this bad. I wonder what could be behind it…"

"That's what we're going to find out." Lily held out some fresh tomatoes, smiling when the orc snorted with joy. "We just picked these, for you."

"Why thank you! The other one told you I like tomatoes?!" The orc happily gobbled them down the tomatoes.

Lily and Malroth ducked around the orc and off towards the giant hole in the canyon walls just beyond. The two slipped around the giant trees that surrounded them and climbing up the cliffside that led them out over the ocean. "Lily look there. I can barely see it… but it looks like the remains of a huge tree."

"I see it, Mal." Lily moved over to the sign that stood alone on the edge. "May the Deitree bring hop to the land – a hope that lies on the far horizon." She rubbed the tip of her chin, trying to decipher what that could possibly mean. "You ready, Malroth?"

'_Lily, my child… come to me… leapest thou from the cliff and unfold thy windbraker._'

"Time to get going." Malroth gave Lily a soft push on the shoulder. "Quit spacing out."

"Right… sorry." Lily whispered and looked at the land a glide away from them. There wasn't any time to worry about if they would make it or not. They had to get there, now. She lifted her chin and jumped, gasping when she felt Malroth jump and grab her ankles. Though the windbraker didn't plummet, it held both of them up just fine as they glided through the air.

When the two landed, a hoard of monsters awaited them, cackling at them. "You come looking for the old Deitree, silly humans? You should know better! Badboon has turned your silly symbol of hope into the source of your suffering! Who makes the spoilspores, you ask?! The diseased, decrepit Deitree does!" One skeleton cackled, raising the sword in its hand as it readied itself for a fight.

"So, this is where the Ill Wind comes from?" Lily and Malroth glared at the monsters, growling right back at them. "I hope you're ready for a fight, Lily!"

"Let's do this!" Lily charged at the badboon in the middle of the monsters, slashing her sword across his face while Malroth took on the first skeleton.

The two, even outnumbered, broke through the Children; taking them out like they were weeds. Lily panted as she stood over the last skeleton, her bright blue eyes blazing with anger. "We won."

"I can't believe they turned the Deitree into some kind of spore-spreading filth fountain… are there any depths they won't stoop to?" Malroth started as he looked around, taking pause when he saw an eerie glow coming from the remains of the large tree. "What's that creepy-looking light?"

Lily slowly walked over to it, feeling a power emanating from it that was all too familiar to her. "_Who art thou…? Why dost thou approach me…? I was once known as the Deitree… But alack, my branches hath rotted away, and my heart filled with poison… now, the breeze that floweth from me bringeth naught but destruction… I know not who thou art… but thou cannot remain in this place… the danger is too great…_'

"I want to create a new Deitree, bring life back to this island. Rid this land of its corruption." Lily spoke softly, almost afraid the ethereal being would laugh in her face.

'_Very well… should this be thy wish; thou first must needs destroy me… The black, rotten wood thou seest above thee was once my mighty trunk… amid this withered husk, some small scraps of my holy heartwood yet remain… I bid thee take it and bring it back here._'

Malroth watched as Lily ran up the almost stair like roots, he could hear her hammering away at the tree. As she did, the light pulsed, as if it were flinching. '_Thou hast… done well… thou hast… destroyed me… Within the holy heartwood thou hast gathered burneth what little remaineth of my life force… only now may I die. The fair isle of Furrowfield is set on a course for destruction. The Ill Wind that flowed from my corrupted form hath spread far and wide… I fear that my destruction alone… cannot bring an end… to the evils that plague this land…_' Malroth took on of the heartwood from Lily, examining the glowing object. He didn't sense much power coming from it. How could such a weak little thing make a new tree?

'_Can thou do this… young builder? Does thee have the power to rebuild me? There is something else thou wouldst do well to recall… young builder… Creation is born of Destruction… but mourn not… for nothing can be built from nothing… I await the day… when thou wilt build a new Deitree… and return life… and light… to this fair isle._'

Malroth watched the light fade, and Lily whipped out her book, jotting something down. "You've done it already, haven't you, Lily? You've designed a new Deitree?" He crossed his arms and grinned at her. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's head back to the farm and get this bad boy built!"

* * *

Rosie and Perry stood on the bridges that surrounded where the old Deitree used to be, their eyes wide. "Blimmi' 'eck! Is this what I think it is?! Are you buildin' us a new Deitree?!" Perry gasped, gawking at Lily as she laid a blueprint out.

"I sure am, Perry!" Lily couldn't hold back her grin as she figured the number of things she would need.

"You're insane, Lily! Do you have any idea of the scale of the task you plan to undertake?!" Bonanzo grabbed the builder, giving her a light shake. His eyes wide as he spoke words he never thought he'd hear from himself. "This insane plan… has reignited the fire of passion within my heart! Let me help ya! It would be my honor!"

Lily was frozen with shock as the others cheered around her, they were all willing to help her with this insane task to save this island. No, their island. She watched as Perry, Clayton and Saffron ran off in different directions to collect material while Lilian and Rosie started building chests to put all of it in. She felt tears well in her eyes as she watched her friends take on this feat. "Guys…"

"Don't start crying now, Lily." Malroth gave her a nudge, laughing as the waterworks burst forth, making her sob.

"I got to thinkin' abo't what the good Pastor meant, Lily. There are three different kinds o' flowers… the erm… Chromatic Cays… is what they's called. There's three other little islands off the coast, so there are." Wrigley came up to them, grinning.

Rosie paused in her building to look at Lily and Malroth. "While we build, you can go look for the flowers!"

Lily and Malroth looked to each other, shrugging as Lily pulled out her map. "Ready?"

"Whenever you are." Malroth purred as he grabbed Lily's arm.


	13. Stronger

Malroth leaned down, easily grabbing Lily's hand, pulling her up over the ledge and onto the rocky cliffs edge. The sky was bright pink, and the air was thin up here as the two looked at the sign in front of them. 'May the white flowers of the covenant bring peace to the land – a peace that lies on the far horizon.' Lily turned and looked at Malroth who pointed to the horizon, a large island out there. "Time to fly, builder." Malroth grabbed her hand, leading her to the edge.

Lily gave a nod before jumping of the edge, before her foot left the edge, she yanked out the blue feathered cloak, taking it in both hands and letting it glide her over the water. She glanced down, seeing Malroth hanging onto her feet as the wind carried them. She watched as he dropped down, landing on the rocky ledge below, his arms out to catch her. She gave a smile and dropped down to him, her arms wrapping around his neck. "That was pretty easy."

"Squeak! Squeak! Well, if it isn't a human! How did you get all the way over here?!" A fat rat peaked over the edge, then his beady red eyes snapped wide, gawking at the two of them. "Hold on… a human…! Here?! Elder! Squeak!" The rat turned and ran off. "Elder! Squeak! It's a human! A human has arrived!"

Malroth and Lily looked at each other, Lily prepared herself to be set down and walk up to where they had seen the rat when Malroth did the opposite. He kept her tight in his arms and easily jumped up to where they last saw the rat. He set her down finally and looked around, seeing a tombstone up ahead. "He probably ran off there."

The two rounded the rise, eyes wide at the large rat that was curled up in the murky water. It looked to them, eyes narrowing. "Mmmm… so, a human finally arrives. Well met." The rat leaned towards Lily, breathing in deep. "You're a builder. I can smell it on you." When the rat stood, it towered over Lily, making her crane her head back, Malroth had to look up as well. "This can mean only one thing – it is time for me to uphold our part of the covenant. A builder came here long ago. He built the Deitree and imbued it with great power by means of three types of flowers."

"So, Wrigley was right. We're looking for flowers." Lily couldn't help her smile, looking to Malroth who had his arms crossed over his chest, listening to the rat.

"When the Children of Hargon corrupted the tree, the elders of the Fat Rats, Humans and Bodkin archers gathered to discuss what could be done… We all agreed that the seeds of those flowers must be kept safe, until such time a builder returned to the island and rebuilt the Deitree." The rat turned, opening a small door that lay beneath the tombstone Malroth had seen a few moments ago. "One of the three sets of sacred seeds lies in the chest behind me. Take them, builder – they're yours now."

Lily slipped in, opening the chest that hid in the small space, she pulled the white seeds out, examining them. She turned back to the rat, seeing he had curled back up. "Thank you."

"No, we thank you, young builder. Now go. Restore peace to our land, so that I might be able to rest once and for all." He watched as Lily and Malroth pulled out their map before disappearing.

* * *

"They're back!"

"Look!"

"Welcome back, Lily! Did 'ee find out 'ow to power up the Deitree?!" Wrigley wiggled over to them, not even letting the two catch their breath before the chorus of farmers erupted around them.

"We got these seeds." Lily held out the white seeds, showing them to Wrigley and Rosie when she ran up to them as well. She explained what she had learned about the covenant; which had Rosie scratching her head for a solid minute. "These have to be how we power up the Deitree, I just know it."

Lily looked up, seeing the first part of the tree was almost finished. She glanced to Malroth who held his hand out to her, helping her over to the stairs that led up the tree. He was right behind her, taking a moment to look back when others slowly followed behind them. Lily pulled out the Heartwood, holding it close to her chest before leaning down and putting it in the center of the tower that had been built. She felt a small pulse of magic, a soft sigh leaving her as it washed over her.

"Go ahead and plant the flowers." Malroth whispered from behind her, easily holding the others at bay as his builder pulled out the little white seeds. As soon as she planted the fourth one in the soil around the Heartwood, they instantly bloomed.

Wrigley and Rosie rushed up, gawking at the flowers. "L-look at them, Wrigley…" Rosie let out a whimper, her fingers nervously grazing over the soft white petals. "They… they're so gorgeous." She whispered before rubbing the tears away from her eyes.

"Are you really going to cry over some flowers?" Malroth lifted a brow, frowning at Rosie and Wrigley who were all but sobbing over the flowers.

"Tis the first time I ever did see somethin' so… so pretty, mis'er Malroth!" Wrigley roared, tossing his head back and forth as he stared at the flowers.

Malroth took a step back, a small hiss leaving him when a stronger wave of magic hit him, making his skin itch. "What was that?"

"I'm guessin' it twas them flowers, buildin' up the Deitree nice 'n strong." Wrigley tilted his head towards Malroth.

Malroth grabbed Lily, yanking her up into his arms as he whirled around, a growl hard on his tongue. "What is that?! Does anyone else feel that energy?!"

Lily let out a soft noise, almost going limp in Malroth's arms as the magic washed over them. She couldn't explain it, but it was giving her energy but also _taking_ energy from her. She watched as magic swirled around the Heartwood and the flowers before pulsing out, the land around the farm lost the pink tint from the Ill Wind.

"Oh. Em. Gee! Did y'all see that?!" Britney ran up, her eyes wide as she looked at Bonanzo. "Didja see that?! Didja do that!?"

"Well, I… I didn't do it deliberately, but perhaps I have powers beyond my own reckoning." Bonanzo gasped, his dark eyes wide.

"You lot really are a bunch of idiots. That was the flowers charging up the Deitree." Malroth barked as he held Lily, feeling her go limp for a moment before curling against him. "Think you could do another blueprint?"

"Yeah… I… yeah." Lily held onto Malroth, suddenly feeling tired as he helped to keep her up. She pulled out her book, scribbling things down. When she was done, magic pulsed from her book allowing the others to see what they needed to do next.

"Goodness gracious me!" Lillian gasped, smiling as she looked over the blueprint. "Well! What are we waiting for! Lily and Malroth, can go find the next seeds while we build!" She took off, grabbing the materials she would need before running around, some farmers right behind her doing the same.

"This new blueprint of yours is a work of blimmin' art! I'd never be able to draw summat like this – and not only 'cause I en't got no 'ands to 'old a pencil in!" Wrigley stared admiringly at the blueprint, his sharp teeth shining behind his smile. "The next flower will be at the tomato farm where that 'elpful orc lives. 'Ead East out of the bog, and you'll see the little spit of land. From there, 'ee can fly over to the island and 'opefully find more seeds!"

* * *

Lily and Malroth stared out at the island that lay ahead of them now, seeing old twisted trees against the swirling pink and purple sky. They looked to each other, nodding as Lily jumped off the edge, Malroth easily catching her feet and gliding over to the small island. The two barely landed before arrows were fired at them. Malroth dodged, grabbing Lily as he hid behind the rocky ledge. "I'll go over to the right and take those ones out, you get the left."

"Mm!" Lily watched as Malroth made easy work of jumping over the edge and taking off towards the archers. She slipped around to the left, running over to one of the trees, narrowly missing getting hit with an arrow as she rolled into cover.

She made her way up the tree, easily taking out one of the bodkin archers before heading towards her next one. She barely got that one finished when Malroth ran up to her, grinning. "That was the last of them, then! I wonder why they were attacking one of their own like that."

"Humans! I owe you my life, I do! Save me, you did!" The small bodkin down below hollered, jumping and waving his little arms at them. "Try to steal the seeds of the covenant, they did! Lucky you arrived in time, it was!" He paused, watching them make their way down to him. "Why are you here?"

"I'm a builder, I came looking for those seeds so we can rebuild the Deitree." Lily explained, tucking her hands away into her pockets.

"… A builder, you say?! Then take the daffodaisy seeds in this chest, you must! Seeds of the covenant, they are!" He watched as Malroth kicked the chest open, grabbing the seeds for Lily as he did. "Now go, you must! Rebuild the tree! Rejoice, our ancestors will!"

* * *

When Lily and Malroth got back, all that was left was to once again set down the Heartwood and plant the new flowers. Lily felt the same wave of magic from before as she planted the gorgeous yellow flowers, but it made her joints ache as she sat on the Heartwood. Rosie came up, smiling at her. "I think Pastor Al once said that in order to create a new tree, we need to use the purified essence of those which have grown. I wonder if he meant the essence of the plants we've grown?"

"And we'll need purified water, won't we?" Bonanzo chimed in, letting out a huff of air as he climbed the last steps of the tree. "Back in the bog, there are rumors of purified water somewhere in the bog."

"In the bog? I doubt that." Malroth laughed, shaking his head. "We can certainly go give it a look. Maybe that orc would know?" He looked around, seeing that he could survey the land from up here. "Is no one else concerned about the Children? We're almost done with this tree… but they haven't shown their faces yet."

"They'll wait until we finish building it. That's how they work. Destroy everything, let us rebuild and have hope, only to come smash it to pieces once more." Rosie frowned, shaking her head when Malroth laughed.

"That's sneaky! And horrible! I love it! But… they're bad guys… that need to be stopped." Malroth cleared his throat and scratched his cheek when everyone turned to look at him.

"Well. One last flower to go." Lily sighed, almost not ready to make this journey.

"Do we need to rest for the night?" Malroth touched her shoulder, frowning when she shook her head. "No, you know what. We're resting for the night; in the morning you can make the new blueprint and then we'll go get that last flower and find that stupid badboon."

* * *

Malroth held a hand up for Lily to take, helping her down into the cave of the island they had found at the edge of Furrowfield. He held the torch, guiding her through the twisting cavern. He glanced back every now and again, seeing that Lily looked so exhausted. It made him angry, that the others would ignore that look in her eyes for their own sake. He shook his head, pausing when the cavern opened up and a waterfall loomed ahead with a tombstone and a sleeping slime next to it. "Oi! Slime!"

The slime let out a cry, jumping up. "Goomans! Goomans?! What are you doing here!?"

"We're here to find some seeds so we can rebuild the Deitree." Malroth growled as they walked up.

"Oh? A gooman used to live here, protecting seeds from the Children. She died a long, long slime ago. You goomans just don't last as long as us monsters do. So sad." The slime twisted as it looked to Lily, seeing a sleeping dracky on her shoulder. He glanced to Malroth, then back at Lily. "Before she died, she asked me to wait here until the day another gooman came to collect the seeds – a builder like you." The slime turned, looking back at the waterfall. "The seeds are back there, goo on, take them."

Malroth shook his head at Lily when she started to go over. He left her with the slime, climbing up the rocky ledge and slipping behind the waterfall. Once he retrieved the seeds, he went back to the slime, patting it on the head. "Thanks. We owe ya."

* * *

Malroth carefully set Lily down, watching her for a moment as she set on the gross ground, her eyes closed from a headache. "Tiny, is this the Deitree's doing?"

"I think so, Malroth. It isn't complete, so it's feeding off of Lily's magic. Once it's completed, she should be fine. I've been thinking about that thing Rosie said, about the purest form of everything. There was a story long ago about a Leaf of Life. You should be able to use your crops and some pure water to make it." Tiny rubbed against Lily's cheek, frowning at her.

Malroth looked around, seeing land that jutted up, a signpost on the edge. "Over there. Think you can swim, Lil?"

Lily gave a nod, getting up so she could follow after Malroth. She rubbed Tiny's head, sighing softly. "You think once we finish the tree, I'll feel better?"

"Stronger. More than likely. The Deitree will stop taking energy from you and just give it to you." Tiny purred, frowning at the water down below them. "Uh… how about I just… stay up here and you two go in the water?"

Malroth rolled his eyes, easily plucking Tiny off of Lily's shoulder. "Spoilsport." He laughed, grabbing Lily's hand as the two jumped into the gross water.

Tiny flapped over to the edge, watching… waiting… "I think Pastor Al was right... you'll make for a very powerful builder. And you, Malroth…"

* * *

Lily handed the bottomless pot to Malroth, smiling as she got to work on placing the Heartwood and flowers. She watched as he slowly began to pour pure water into a small pool at the top of the tree. The clear water trickled down at first, but soon is was pouring like a waterfall. "Ya know, Lily… I never thought about it before, but what happens when the water runs out up here."

"It won't, the tree has enough magic to act like the bottomless pot." Lily leaned back, unable to take her eyes off of Malroth as he moved to the next pool, doing the same there. He looked entertained to say the least.

"Lily! Lily!" Bonanzo sprinted up the steps, taking them two at a time as he ran. "The Deitree is literally overflowing with pure, clean water! I don't think I've ever seen water so clean! As your father-figure, I am so proud of you." He smiled at her confused face, not getting the hint from her eyes that wasn't what he thought at all. "Say, Lily… there's something I want to ask you, just between you and me…" Bonanzo blushed, having to look away from the builder. "Once our work here is done… may I… may I accompany you to your island? I'd be more than happy to help you grow gardens and greenery back home."

"Once we're done here, I'll talk to you about it again. How about that?" Lily smiled when Bonanzo excitedly nodded and ran back down the steps. She planted the last four flowers, feeling magic pour out of them and into the tree. She looked up at the sky, feeling a stronger breeze kick in, pushing the Ill Wind away.

Before the others could make it up to her, the tree shook with a loud roar from down below. "**BUUUUIIIILDEEEEEEER**."

Lily got up, looking down and seeing the big Badboon glaring up at the top of the tree, his red eyes narrowed on her. "Badboon." She jumped off the edge, letting her cloak ease her down until she was standing in the clearing between the large pink ape and the farm behind her. "Finally come to darken my doorstep once again. I'm guessing you have the Leaf of Life I'm looking for."

Badboon let out a roar of laughter, sitting down on the hill above her as he pulled out a large sack. He stuck his hand in and pulled out a banana. "Perha-ha-haps I do-oo-oo." He eyed her as he tossed one of the peels towards her.

Lily looked at the peel, tilting her head as she smiled at him. "What an idiot." Malroth purred as he slunk up next to Lily, the way he moved reminded Lily of a street cat getting ready to fit. "We were going to go kick his ass anyways, and the nimrod just hands himself over?" He licked his lips, his red eyes all but glowing with the need for a fight. "Are you ready to mash some monsters, Lil?"

The Brainy Badboon sat up at Malroth's words, his eyes narrowing. "What… did you-oo-oo say?!" He jumped up, rolling by Malroth and Lily, easily slamming into the Deitree.

"This isn't good. If he keeps slamming into the Deitree like that, he'll smash the whole thing in no time!" Malroth growled, trying to find an easy way to take on the monster.

Lily walked over, picking up one of the large banana peels. "I have an idea." She smirked, eyes on the monkey. She waited, watching him curl back up and spin, when he went to make a run at the tree again, Lily dropped the peel, standing a little way back from it.

The Brainy Badboon spun, rolling towards Lily; but he hit the peel first, spinning out of control and slamming his head into the ground with such a force that it knocked him out for a moment. "Thanks for the ammo." Lily purred as she started slashing away at the monster, Malroth and the others quickly joined her.

Though, he bounced back up, knocking everyone away from him. He glared at the group before curling up and spinning again. He rolled at Lily once again, not seeing her place another peel. And again, he was down, having smacked his face on the ground. He knocked everyone away again when they started hitting at him. "You-oo-oo'll regret this builder!"

Lily watched as he spat slime at her, but she easily dodged it. She danced around, her blue eyes almost seeming to glow as she walked towards him. "I won't regret anything, Brainy. Now, hand over the Leaf of Life."

Malroth sat back, feeling the energy that came off of Lily and the Deitree. He watched as the Brainy Badboon started to back away from her, he watched as she lashed out, her sword hitting deep into his chest. His red eyes followed the bubbles of light that slowly came off of Brainy before he faded away, leaving nothing but a glowing leaf behind. His eyes connected with hers when she turned around, looking to him for his approval. Malroth gave her a nod, smiling at her. "Couldn't have done it better myself." He held a hand out to her, carefully leading her through the cheering farmers and towards her little workshop. "Time to finish this, eh?"

"Lily, I left you three of each crop in your workshop. You should be able to create what you need to now." Rosie smiled; her eyes locked on the tree that towered above them.

* * *

Malroth waited with the others outside the workshop, he couldn't quite explain it, but he could feel Lily asking the Deitree for magic. And it happily gave her what she needed. It was a rhythmic push and pull of magic that left Malroth swaying gently against it. His eyes opened when the door to the workshop opened, though, Lily almost tripped over Malroth who was sitting in front of the door so no one would go bother her. "Oh! Mal! I didn't-"

"I know." Malroth laughed as he stood up, helping her to the base of the tree. "You're ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Lily smiled, leaning into Malroth before she started her climb up the steps, the little sphere of water cradled in the leaf in her hands. She let out a gasp when she poured the droplet onto the top of the tree, feeling magic wrap around her, listening to it sing praise for her and the others. The magic lifted Lily up, carefully sending her back down and dropping her into Malroth's arms. She smiled at him, her arms eagerly wrapping around is neck. "The Island says thank you."

'_Brave young builder… by thy hand have I been born anew, to watch over Furrowfield once more. The Blessed Breeze that flows from my branches shall drive away the Ill Wind and spread light and life throughout the land. Thou hast my thanks, Lily, for all thou hast done…_'

Malroth looked up at the tree, hearing the voice as well. "You're welcome." He purred, grinning at Lily who was rubbing her cheek against his shoulder. "Shall we celebrate?"

* * *

Lily leaned against one of the fence posts the next morning, her hand pressed over her eyes as Rosie giggled loudly next to her. "Wow, Lily, you must be tired after all the partying you did last night!"

"I need you to stop giggling, Rosie." Lily whimpered. For some reason, Rosie had chosen to wake Lily and Malroth up with the sun to get ready to go back to the home island. Lily glared at Rosie when the girl seemed to laugh even more. What had really surprised Lily though, was to find out that Clayton and Saffron had chosen to stay behind. Malroth claimed he saw Clayton flirting with Saffron a lot the night before, so it didn't really surprise Lily that they chose to stay back. Even Harvest didn't want to leave, but Lily understood all the same.

"Lily! Malroth!" Clayton ran up to Lily, looking around for Malroth, not seeing the larger male standing behind him. "There's a boat that just docked A strange fellow in a turban said he came here to pick you up."

"Thanks, Clayton." Lily hissed, trying to ignore the need to throw up everywhere as she looked at the ragtag team that was going back home with them.

Malroth walked over to her, giving her a curious look. "Need me to carry you back to Brownbeard?"

"No, I think I'll be fine." She waved a hand out, letting Malroth take the lead as the others followed them towards the dock.

* * *

Brownbeard paced on the dock, arms crossed over his chest. He had talked to that weird Clayton fellow, but now he had to wait on his duo to come back. "Aha!" He saw them come over the ridge, a small troop behind them. "Who are these fellow sand-scrubbers o' yers? Are these the folks ye've sheeted in to take back to the island? Yarrr, Lily, me livery, ye've gathered up quite a crew to take back to Lady Lulu."

The crew got climbed onto the boat, looking back to see Saffron and Clayton leading the farmers and Harvest over to the dock. "We've come to see you off!" Saffron giggled, waving at them as Brownbeard slowly untied the ship. "Thank you so much, Lily… Malroth, for everything you've done for us! We'll be sure to keep watch over the island!"

"And we shall keep building with all our strength – we fully intend to surpass even the legendary Lily one day." Clayton laughed, arms waving above his head as they pushed away from the dock.

"Bye sissy!" Lillian ran to the edge, waving at her sister. "I'll write you lots!"


	14. Home Sweet Home

Lillian jumped up next to Malroth, her eyes wide as the Isle of Awakening came into view. Her dark brown eyes sparkled as she looked to Malroth. "This is your home?!"

"And now it's yours too." Malroth couldn't help his smile as he leaned back on his hands, his feet dangling off the front of the ship. "Man, Lulu had better not have messed anything up on my island."

Lily rolled her eyes as she stepped up next to Malroth, leaning against the edge as the salty air washed over her. She closed her eyes, breathing in deep. She could still feel the magic of the Deitree, even from this far away. When she opened her eyes again, they were pulling up next to the dock. Lulu was standing there; a stern look on her face and hands on her hips as she waited. "Wh-Why is she mad? We were gone, we haven't done anything." Lily straightened up; eyes wide.

"Do you know how long you've been gone?! Three months! **THREE WHOLE MONTHS**." Lulu stomped as they slowly got off the boat. "You better have something to show for it! I've been-" Lulu gasped, freezing when Lily wrapped her arms around the pink haired girl. "Lily?"

"I didn't realize it had been three months, Lulu. I'm sorry." Lily pulled back, letting Lulu see the others she had brought with her. "These are the citizens of Furrowfield farm, they've come to help us build a farm of our own. Make this place… a little more livable."

Rosie ran up, giving Lulu a hug. "I'm Rosie! This is Perry, Bonanzo, Britney, Lillian and Wrigley!"

Lulu was doing fine until her eyes landed on Wrigley. "Oh… oh my-"

Lily quickly covered Lulu's mouth, a dark smile on her lips that only Malroth and Lulu could see. "He's a friend. Try to be kind." She dropped her hand when Lulu slowly nodded.

"How did you and that scallywag-stealing hammerhood get along? He didn't try anything funny, did he?" Malroth glanced around, looking to see if the hammerhood was there.

"Not at all! We got along like a house on fire. That funny old fellow told me everything there is to know about this island."

"You speak of the far-famed Hairy Hermit, yes?" Bonanzo chimed in, grinning from ear to ear. "You must introduce us posthaste! The meeting of our islands' masters can brook no delay!"

"What island are you the master of?" Malroth growled, seeing Bonanzo flinch and pout.

"Perhaps you should comb that beard." Lulu gave Bonanzo a disgusted look. "Looks like it's been dragged through a bush backwards."

"Ah, yeah. I almost forgot!" Brownbeard interrupted, easily putting up a mailbox for the islands people. "Now yer mates on Furrowfield can send ye letters by sea-snail mail. Semaphore can't hold a flag to that!"

"Oh, how wonderful! Saffie will be able to keep me informed on all the comings and goings back home!" Lillian jumped up and down, eyes sparkling once again.

Lily stared at the postbox for a moment before leading the way along the shore, waving to her friends. "Come along then, time to meet the Hermit." She led them up the steep stairs and along the path up the mountain, almost like it was nothing.

Bonanzo was gasping and panting by the time they reached the temple. "Weren't you just making a big fuss about the Deitree's stairs!? What is this nonsense?!"

Lily only laughed as she easily trotted up the stairs, Malroth and Lulu right behind her. "It's different when you've been away from home for a while."

"Ho, ho, ho! You're back, Lily! And you brought some new friends with you! That's crack-crack-cracking!" Hairy sprang out of the temple, grinning at the new comers.

"It's an honor to meet you, Mister Hermit. We've come all the way from Furrowfield. Lily said we could live here. So, here we are!" Rosie stepped up, stiff as a board with her arms against her sides. "We're looking forward to helping her make this place into a proper paradise!"

"It's smash-smash-smashing to have you here, young lady. Welcome to the Isle of Awakening!" Hairy turned to Lily, giving her a playful wink. "Well, Lily. Hadn't you better knock-knock-knock a few houses together for our new residents?"

"Nah, mate!" Britney put a hand on her hip, grinning at Lily. "I came here to, like, build stuff? Not get stuff built for me, yeah? We were all talking about it on the boat, and now I'm totally stoked to get started!"

"Speaking of buildin', this soil is in a terrible state." Wrigley frowned, glancing behind him at the vast land of dried soil.

"We'll need to make Wrigley lots of food so he can get to work on the soil." Lillian nodded matter-of-factly. "As soon as we have some lovely, healthy soil, we can start growing our crops!"

"I know a bang-bang-banging place to do that! The Green Gardens!" Hairy bounced in the air, raising his hammer above his head. "Just have to head north-east until you bump-bump-bump into a stone tablet. Let's go-go-go!"

* * *

Malroth caught Lily again, easily setting her down so she could climb up to a large tablet that stood before them. "Is this what old Whitebeard told us about?"

"Indeed, it is, Malroth my boy! This tablet was knock-knock-knocked together by the last builder who lived here. A mysterious and magical creation." Hairy appeared next to Malroth, making the boy jump. "It reacts to the innermost thoughts of the island's master. When an idea materializes in their mind, it will be etch-etch-etched into the stone itself."

Malroth and Lulu stared long and hard at the tablet while Lily sat on the ledge just beneath it. They wanted green fields to put their crops, and for those crops they would need water, so they would need a river… she closed her eyes, breathing in deep. Images of a small country field nestled between a lush forest and a sparkling stream formed in her mind, causing a smile to form on her lips.

Gasps all around her, had Lily opening her eyes and looking back at the tablet. The images she had seen in her head were there now, letting everyone else see what she had been thinking of. "You want… to make a river, a meadow and a forest? Bwaaah hah hah! You're nothing if ambitious my girl!" Bonanzo laughed, clapping in his support for her crazy idea.

"When I said this island needed nature, I didn't actually expect you to make it!" Lulu gasped, staring bug eyed at Lily. "This is rather a bigger undertaking than searing a scallywinkle, you know."

"While we're busy prettying this place up, how about you build us those new cribs your hermit mate promised us?" Britney beamed, giggling as she grabbed Lillian, starting to lead the girl away from the others.

"I thought you said you wanted to build." Malroth stared at Britney, his voice all but a growl when the two girls laughed and took off towards the cliff next to them.

"Well, if you all want to build a river, I know the perfect spot!" Lulu looked proud of herself, grinning with her hands on her hips. "If you all will follow me. I'll be your guide today." The group climbed up to the highlands, looking back out at the barren land that lay before them. "See how this stone is a different color that the rest? I think it's an old riverbed."

Perry ran up next to Lulu and Lily, staring out at what they were looking at. "'Ang on a minute, Lulu – this is a blimmin' big river you're after, en't it? Lily's a builder, not a miracle worker!"

"We rebuilt a farm and built the Deitree, Perry." Lily smiled as she stepped away and pulled out her bottomless pot, holding it out so water began to rush out, rushing around Britney and Bonanzo who were standing on the old stone. "I think a meadow and a river will be no problem at all."

"Wh-What?! Look at all the water come out of the pot!" Lulu ran over, taking the pot from Lily. "What kind of magic is this?!"

"There's water all over! I'm soaked all the way to my small clothes!" Bonanzo laughed from where he was just a little way away.

The group wandered down the cliff side, going down to the riverbed where Lily poured more water out. They watched as the water raced along the old bed, filling it up bit by bit. Once the bed was filled, the crew looked around, Malroth called out from just down the way. "Hey, nerds! I think the river is supposed to keep going!" He ran back over, grinning at Lily. "Give me a little bit and I'll have all of this cleared out!"

Lily started to help remove the sand and dirt from where they wanted the river to go when Wrigley, Britney and Lillian came over, asking her to help them get some greenery started. With a soft chuckle, Lily left Malroth and Rosie to dig away for the riverbed and went into the highlands with the other three.

After a few hours, the ground around them was a lush green and the riverbed was cleared. Lily sat on top of a hill nearby, Malroth relaxing right next to her when Perry came up, a pathetic look in his eyes. "Miss Lily… I 'ave a favor… ta ask of ya."

"What's up, Per?" Lily bit a chunk out of the cabbage she was holding before handing it over to Malroth who took a nice bite out of it.

"My tummy is a rumblin' an' I can't take it no more! I need food! Somethin' other than damn cabbages!" Perry cried out, holding his belly.

Malroth sat up, eyes narrowed as Perry shouted. "Hey-!"

"You know, while these guys get to clear-clear-clearing the way, you two could go get some chick-chick-chickens!" Hairy appeared next to Malroth, cutting him off before he could strangle Perry. "There are some Explorer's Shores littered around, I'm sure Brown-Brown-Brownbeard would happily take you."

Perry's eyes lit up as he looked to Lily and Malroth, hoping they would do just that. "Fine." Lily laughed, shaking her head as she got up, patting Malroth's knee. "Let's go tell Lulu then see what Brownbeard knows."

* * *

Lulu frowned as she stood at the docks with Malroth and Lily. "You two better hurry back. No three month adventure this time!"

Lily shook her head, giving Lulu a hug as Malroth and Brownbeard talked about what route they would take to one of the small islands. "Five days max, I promise." She turned to Malroth and Brownbeard, seeing they were waiting for her on the boat already. "Five days!" She laughed as she waved to Lulu from the boat.

* * *

Malroth caught Lily once again as she landed from their glide over from the ship, his eyes scanning the horizon for enemies. Which this small island had an abundance of. "Are we sure… Brownbeard dropped us off at the right spot?"

Lily slid from Malroth's arms, keeping herself against him as droplets of rain started to hit her head and shoulders. "I think so. He's an odd duck, but I think he knows his way around the water pretty well." She gave Malroth a smile before slipping away from him. "Let's go see if this island has chickens."

The two wandered around for a while, finding two chickens and some new plants to take back to the island. The rain was coming down hard as Lily waited in a small cavern with the two chickens while Malroth ran out to get some wood so they could make a fire. When he returned, he saw Lily munching on an apple she had found earlier, her dress hanging nearby, waiting for the fire to help dry it out.

Malroth set the wood down, watching as Lily got to work on the fire, it took a little bit due to the wood being wet, but she got it going eventually. Malroth couldn't help himself as he reached out, playing with the wet strands of blonde hair that hung loose across Lily's back. Once the fire was going, he wrapped his arms around her middle, pulling her back against him. "I say we try to find a few more chickens then head home directly after."

Lily nodded, leaning back into Malroth. He was so warm against her even though he had just been out in the rain. She listened to the fire crackle next to them, the chickens cooing softly as they slept nearby. She laid out a small blanket, inviting Malroth to join her under it. His arms wrapped tight around her as the two slowly drifted to sleep in their little cave.

* * *

The next morning came all too quickly for Malroth's liking, he grumbled when he heard Lily rummaging around. She was whimpering as she put her pigtails back up, having to fight with a few tangles there. She glanced back at Malroth, giving him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"You're fine. Do you need help?"

"No, I'm almost finished." Lily smiled and finished up as quick as she could. "We should go ahead and look for a few more chickens and then head home."

* * *

Six chickens and two days travel later, Lily, Malroth and Brownbeard pulled up to the dock back home. Lily eagerly jumped off the boat, thankful to feel dry land beneath her boots. "Thanks again, Brownbeard!"

"Not a problem, lass. Aye, I heard of an island as big as Furrowfield while the twos of ya were on that small island. Perhaps it's inhabited, you could get more mates and materials there!" Brownbeard leaned against the side of his boat, grinning at Lily.

"Another island?" Malroth licked his lips, eyes bright with the need for excitement. "Let's go find Perry and finish up the highlands before we head to another rock. I wanna rub this chicken in his face."

Speaking of the devil, Perry rounded the cliffside, jumping for joy when he saw the two adventurers. "Lily! Malroth! Lookit how cute my chicken is!" He clapped, clicking for one of the chickens to come to him. "Once she starts laying eggs, I'll never 'ave to eat cabbage again!" He looked to Lily, then back at Brownbeard. "I over'eard you sayin' somethin' about another island, yeah? I remember 'earin' about this one place that were famous for minin' metal right out the ground." He stood up, chicken in his arms. "A long time ago, the people of Furrowfield used to trade wi' them folk, swappin' veggies for metal and whatnot. Till the Children made us put a stop to it o' course."

Lily looked back at Malroth, both clearly intrigued by this. "Guess we better get to making greenery and water." Lily purred, taking off without Perry. Malroth and the other chickens were hard on her heels as she ran.

The morning went by in a blur, between digging and pouring and planting and fighting off iron ants and ghosts, Malroth and Lily leaned against the last canyon wall, water pooling around their feet. The sun was about to reach its' peak as Bonanzo led the way towards a large cave. The only problem was that it was caved in for the most part. "Drats. I was hoping we could get this to lead to the pond we built!"

"We could dig through it. Malroth hasn't destroyed enough today." Lily giggled when Malroth yanked out his axe, red eyes sparkling. "Just leave it to us, Bon."

The two set to slamming axe and hammer against old rock and dirt, slowly but surely, they made headway, leaving the cavern wide open. Water poured over their heads, making Lily thankful she had kicked her boots off and left her book down below. She looked to Malroth, nodding as they struck the final wall of stone and dirt down.

Lily looked out over the new pond they built, her eyes sparkling with wonder. They built this. This ragtag team of friends. She shivered as cool water ran over her toes and ankles. She reached out, grabbing the vines that hung down in front of her, a sigh leaving her as she watched her friends waving at her from below.

"Now… how do we get down from here?"

Lily glanced to Malroth, her eyes flicking to Bonanzo when he spoke. "Guess we take the long way back around and follow the other part of the river."

"Or we take the fast way."

The two men turned and looked at Lily, confusion in their eyes at her mischievous grin. "Fast way? What are you talking about?" Malroth's eyes followed Lily as she grabbed a sturdy vine and backed up, squaring up her shoulders. "Lily?" His eyes widened when the girl started running towards the mouth of the cave they opened up. "Lily!"

Lily's feet hit the edge of the waterfall and she pushed off, letting the vine swing her out more. She could hear the shouting from Malroth and Bonanzo as she swung, and the gasps from below her. She let go of the vine, her smile only growing as she twisted in the air, throwing a peace sign up for Malroth. "See ya down below!"

Malroth went to grab Lily but she was too far out there, she wouldn't survive that fall. "Lily! What are you-" He stopped when he looked down, seeing her splash into the small lake, getting their friends wet before bobbing back up. "Lily! You're insane!"

"C'mon! The water is great!" Lily laughed as she swam around in the water.

Malroth glanced to Bonanzo, frowning at him. He swallowed the lump in his throat before he grabbed the same vine Lily used. He slowly backed up, then took off running, jumping at the edge of the waterfall. He squeezed his eyes shut as he let the vine swing him out some before letting go.

Air rushed around him, his ponytail whipped his exposed skin and then water smacked his skin as he landed in the small lake. He surfaced and stared at Lily in awe, his stomach was still doing flips as he looked over at her. "Lily!"

"Mal!" Lily swam over to Malroth, wrapping her arms around him. "You did it!"

"That was so much fun! I thought I was going to die!"

Lulu rushed to the edge of the tiny island in the middle of the pond that she stood on; her eyes wide. "Are you two insane?! You could have died!" She gasped when Lily laughed. "Lily! Stop laughing! Why are you laughing?!"

Malroth and Lily climbed onto the small island, a small wave of magic coming from the direction of the tablet. Malroth winced and grabbed his stomach, growling some. "Augh…"

"What's wrong, Mal?" Lily cupped his cheek, frowning as he winced again.

"I'm getting this funny feeling in the pit of my stomach… wh-what's happening?"

"Do you want to go rest?" Lily gave him a sympathetic smile when he nodded. "C'mon, I'll build a small house that you can rest in."

**My Lord and Master…**

**Hear me…**

Malroth lifted his head, glancing around. "Lily… did you say something just now?"

**Hear me, Malroth…**

**Hear me, O Mighty Master of Destruction…**

Lily let Malroth push away from her, concern in her eyes as Malroth straightened up, glaring at the canyons around them. "Who is this?! What do you want?!"

**As the Builder's power of Creation grow…**

**So too will Your powers of Destruction…**

"Look, I don't know who the hell you are, or what the hell you're talking about, but-"

**You know. You feel it.**

**When You witness great deeds of Creation,**

**A fearsome force stirs within You…**

"Malroth!" Lily dove, catching her friend when he almost fell into the water, her hands tight on his purple jacket. "Mal! C'mon, snap out of it." She whispered, pulling his head against her chest as he let out a roar of pain.

Malroth pushed off of Lily again, he threw his arms and head back, a monstrous noise leaving him. A dark energy flared around him that made Lily scoot back as fast as she could. The power flowed through him, it looked like, from the peek that Lily got, that Malroth's canine teeth sharpened and his pupils became more feline-like. "Mal?"

**Magnificent.**

**Use that Power.**

**Help the Builder to fulfil her aims...**

Malroth turned to Lily, eyes blazing with this new energy. "Tell me… who you are." Lily didn't even register to him as he took a step towards her, his nostrils flaring as his body tried to adjust to this new energy.

**I am the creator of this world…**

**Your most faithful servant,**

**And your dearest friend…**

**O Mighty Malroth, Master of Destruction…**

**I await the day You Awaken once more…**

"Who in the world are you talking to, Malroth?" Lulu barked, grabbing his arm before he could reach Lily who was at the edge of the outcrop of land. "Are you going batty?"

Lily sat frozen, staring up at Malroth with wide eyes as his own returned to a more normal look. His goofy grin returned, and he looked at Lulu. "I don't know, but who cares! All I know is that I feel stronger than ever – so anyone who stands in Lily's way better watch out!"

Lily let out a shaky breath, blue eyes locked on Lulu and Malroth as they laughed at each other. She had heard the voice that final time. She knew that voice. Where had she heard it before? She let out a cry when Malroth was suddenly nose to nose with her, only those bright red eyes visible. "Monster got your tongue, Lily?" He laughed, yanking her up from her sitting. "Let's go build these guys a place to sleep in and then we can set off to this new island that Perry and Brownbeard were talking about, hm?"


	15. Khrumbul-Dun The Land o' Plenty

"We'll try not to be gone for three months this time." Lily hugged Lulu one last time before walking over to the ship. She looked back, seeing Rosie and the others running up to the docks. "Take care of Lulu for us! We'll be back before you know it!"

Malroth helped Lily onto the ship, easily lifting her up with one arm this time. "Save some chicken eggs for us when we get back, Perry!"

The group laughed when Perry groaned, having ate majority of them in the last few days. Malroth and Lily waved to the group as Brownbeard set off, Hairy popped up at the edge of the dock, eyes sparkling. "There's plenty to see on Khrumbul-Dun! The legends tell of the rab-rab-rabbit-eared beauties, and the might-might-mighty miners with muscles on their muscles! Do bring back a few rabbit-eared beauties!"

Lily rolled her eyes, unable to stop her laugh. "We'll see!"

* * *

If the two friends thought that the Isle of Awakening had canyons, they were nothing compare to the island they ported at. Malroth looked around, clearly unimpressed by the golden sands. "So… this is the 'land of golden sands' that the Hairy Hermit told us about, eh?"

Lily started to get off the boat as well when she noticed a sleeping dracky hiding in the barrels off to the side. "Tiny? Have you been hiding on the ship this whole time?"

Tiny perked up, eyes lidded with sleep. "Hm? Perhapsss…"

Lily shook her head and plucked the tiny monster up, setting him on her shoulder. "You're an odd little thing, you know that."

"Ssso I've been told." Tiny hissed as he hid against her neck, not liking how the sun beat down on them.

Malroth looked back at the two before leading the way down the long docks. "This place looks abandoned to me. I doubt we'll find anyone to take back with us, let alone that metal we need, but I suppose it can't hurt to have a quick nose around."

The three hadn't made it very far when the ground shook, making Brownbeard shriek and run back onto his boat. "I-I'll wait here for ye… just… just let me know when ye are ready to go home."

Malroth grinned as he grabbed Lily's hand, yanking her along the dock and onto the hot sand. "Something tells me there's more to this place than meets the eye. Come on, Lily! Let's take a look around!" He let out a pant, wiping his brow as he looked to Lily. "I'm not sure which is worse – the sticky swamps of Furrowfield or the roasting heat of this deserted desert!" He turned; eyes wide as he took off towards some old tracks. "What are these?!"

Lily followed after him, hands on her hips. "These are train tracks, silly. You can zoom around them in a cart. Makes travel easier especially if you have a lot of metal."

"Sounds like a right laugh!" Malroth tossed his head back in laughter, stopping short when the ground rumbled again. "Whoa! Another one? These quakes just keep on co-"

The two let out screams as the ground gave out beneath their feet, Malroth lashed out, grabbing Lily and yanking her against him. He twisted as they fell so when they hit the bottom, she landed on him. He let out a groan as Lily slowly sat up. "M-Mal! I'm sorry!" She looked down, seeing Tiny had been pinned between them. "Oh, Tiny… are you okay?"

"Yesss, I'll… be fine…" The small dracky crawled up to Malroth's shoulder, hiding against his neck.

"That's alright… you're alright, yeah?" He rubbed his head, growling some as he looked up. "Just our luck. We've been here a whole two minutes and already we're in a hole." He looked her over, making sure she wasn't hurt. "You're not hurt, are you? Can you build us a way out of this place?"

Lily nodded as she stood up, looking around for something she could build with. When she turned though, all she saw was hard rock, nothing that her hammer could break through. "Uh… well…"

"I don't like that look on your face, Lil. What's wrong?"

"My hammer… it can't break the rocks…" Tears started to build in Lily's eyes. She had never thought of herself as strong, but she never thought she was completely weak either. "Mal! I can't get us out of here!"

"Oi, you two alright down there?" The voice came from above them, causing the two of them to crane their heads back, seeing a girl sticking her head over the edge. "Here, see if you can't use these." She smiled as she tossed some blocks of dirt down to them.

Lily couldn't help the tears that welled over and down her cheeks as she desperately grabbed the dirt, building a quick staircase up. "Th-Thank you!" She hugged the other girl when they got to the top, squeezing her tight.

"You best be 'eadin' 'ome. This island ain't no place for 'olidaymakers." The girl patted Lily's back, frowning at Malroth before pulling away from Lily.

Lily gasped, grabbing the girls' hand. "Wait! We aren't here on holiday! We've come to find new friends and some metal. Do you know anyone that can help?"

"If I know… anyone? I ain't sure if I should be tellin' ya… 'oo are you two any'ow?"

"I'm Lily, I'm a builder. This is Malroth, my best friend who loves to get down and dirty with hitting things."

"A builder?! You ain't pullin' me leg, are ya?" The girl stared at them with wide eyes, looking between the two. "If yer tellin' the truth…" She turned away from them, thinking out loud to herself. "This is very interestin' news indeed…" The girl turned back, holding her hand out. "The name's Babs. Pleased to meet ya, Lily. You too, Malroth. If ya really are a builder, maybe ya can 'elp me wiv somethin'." She waved for them to follow her without waiting on them.

Lily turned and looked to Malroth who shrugged, willing to give the girl the benefit of the doubt. The two took off after Babs with Tiny bouncing on Malroth's shoulder, the run wasn't long, but in this heat, it felt like it took forever. The closer they got though; the more excited Lily got. "Look, Mal! They have a builders bell!"

"Welcome to Khrumbul-Dun, the land o' plenty. Round 'ere the precious stuff just pours out of the ground! Or… at least it did… once upon a time. Now we got nothin'. Not since the Children of 'Argon shut down the mine…" She shook her head, her long dark hair swishing back and forth. "Now look at the place. You'd never know this used to be a bustlin' minin' town, or that the Tumbledown Bar over there was once the 'ub of our little community." Her frown switched to a large grin as she smiled at Lily, taking the builders hands. "I've been dreamin' 'o getting' this mine open again and givin' this town a new lease o' life – an' now you're 'ere, we can make it 'appen for real!"

Malroth gave Lily a skeptical look. "Sounds like Furrowfield all over again, if you ask me."

Lily gave Malroth a wide-eyed puppy dog look. "Can we stay, Mal?! Please!"

Malroth watched both Babs and Lily press their cheeks together, giving him pathetic puppy dog eyes. "Fine. Fine! Quit looking at me like that. But it looks like you got enough people here to get this place back up and running. Why do you need us?"

"Just… go talk to them yourself. You'll see why." Babs pulled away from Lily, watching as the builder walked over to two muscle bound men.

"Oi, Digby… is there really nuffin' we can do? I miss the whiff o' that stuffy tunnel air, know wot I mean?" The darker skinned one cried out, clearly pouting beneath that weird mask.

"Look Dougie, if I've told you once, I've told you a fahsand times – unless we can smash frough that rock, we ain't getting' back in the mine." Digby got up, lunging at his friend who flinched away from him.

The two paused, looking over at Lily who was just staring up at them. "Huh?" Dougie was the first to lean down and get in her face. "'Oo are you? I ain't seen your face before – reckon I'd remember someone this scrawny." He grabbed her arm, lifting it into the air just for it to drop back down to her side.

"I'm a builder. My name is Lily."

"A… builder? Wot, ya mean like… a bodybuilder? Pull the uvver one!" Dougie let out a loud laugh that started in his belly.

"Get aht of it! Go on, shoo – back to where ya came from!" Digby flexed the muscles of his arms, glaring at Lily. "The Children of 'Argon don't take too kindly to any type o' buildin'!"

Dougie turned, punching Digby hard enough in the face to send the other man rolling down the stairs behind him. "'Ang abaht, Digby. Didn't we come 'ere to rebuild the town and 'elp Babs fulfil 'er dreams? Babs is everyfin' to us, ya see – a sister, an auntie, a niece, a muvver, a bruvver… she's the light of our lives, the apple of our eyes, the pincushion of our 'opes."

Digby crawled back up the stairs, a grunt leaving him as he moved. "We fought that if we came 'ere, we could reopen the mine an' put a smile back on 'er beautiful face. But that place is sealed tighter than a very tightly sealed fing…" He cringed, trying to hide against the stairs. "An' even if we could get the mine up an' runnin' again, we're all too terrified of wot the Children of 'Argon'd do to us if we did!"

Dougie stomped where he stood, throwing his arms in the air like he was throwing a tantrum. "It ain't fair! I ain't 'avin' it no more! Someone gizza drink! I need a digger's jigger!"

Lily took a careful step back as the two burst into tears, seeing an older gentleman and a rough looking man sitting in the remains of an old bar. "Hi…"

The older gentleman looked up, defeat darkening his eyes. "What's an 'appy-go-lucky lady like you doin' talkin' to a washed-up old codger like me? 'Oo are ya, anyway?" Lily sighed, explaining who she was one more time. She jumped back when the two men jumped up, eyes wide. "A b-b-b-builder?! Oh, the 'umanity! Take that devilish grin o' ours an' get right of it!"

"Don't even mention the 'B' word around here, outsider, unless you want the Children of Hargon breathing down your neck." The other man growled, taking a step towards Lily.

Lily let out a growl and pulled out her hammer, letting them know she was ready for a fight. "The Children are spoilspores on the bottom of my boots. I cleared them off one island, I'm not chicken shit enough to let them chase me off this island."

The two men flinched at her words, but the real fear came when they saw a dark being walking up behind them, his axe in hand as he loomed behind her. The older man swallowed hard, trying to explain himself quickly. "This island was once an 'aven for rough, tough miners wiv money to burn. Business in me pub was boomin'. But now, the golden age is over and me dreams are dead and buried. Everythin's gone to the dogs."

The tougher looking man quickly looked away from Malroth, trying not to let him intimidate him. "You see, mining and metalworking go against the teachings of the Children. That's just how it is now." He turned to Lily once again, a frown hard on his face. "In other words, your kind aren't welcome 'round these parts. So, do yourself a favor and get out while you still can. We'll have no trouble here."

Lily turned, gasping when she almost ran into Malroth who was still looming over her, glaring at the two men. She patted his arm and went back to Babs. "They want nothing to do with me, Babs."

Babs shook her head, sighing softly. "The bald geezer is Magrog. 'E used to be a blacksmith. The guy wearin' the bow tie's my old man, Den. 'E's the landlord o' the bar. They're all defeated. The Children-"

"Yeah, they were moaning about the mine being sealed up and being brainwashed by the Children." Malroth shrugged, putting his hands behind his head as he watched Babs, seeing if she was brainwashed too.

"I never believed a single word of 'Argon's teachin's meself, but I wish I could say the same for the others. They fell for 'is lies 'ook line an' sinker." She put her hands on her hips, glaring at Malroth. "When the mine closed, 'is beloved pub went bust. I'd love to get the mine back in workn' order and get Dad's gaff up and runnin' again, but I don't know 'ow. That's why I need you two."

"Your dad is lucky to have a daughter like you. You want to put a smile back on his face, no matter the cost." Lily smiled, flinching when Babs tossed her hair over her shoulder and huffed.

"Oh, I ain't bothered if 'e smiles or not! I'm just sick o' watchin' 'im mooch about wiv a face like thunder. What that bloke needs is somethin' to keep 'im busy, know wot I mean?" Babs put a finger to her cheek, thinking for a moment. "A digger's jigger might give these blokes the kick in the arse that they need…"

"On it. Mal, find me some cord!" Lily took off to the crumbled remains of the blacksmith, getting to work on a cask.

Malroth smirked at Babs, patting her on the shoulder as he walked away. "Just sit back and watch the magic happen, sweetheart."

Babs watched Malroth carefully through narrowed eyes. "Ain't no one callin' me sweet'eart." She scoffed and went to where Lily was hard at work, watching as the girl started tossing things everywhere. "'Ow in the world… do ya work like that?"

Malroth came back over, handing Lily the cord she needed. He leaned against the table as she built. He let out a grunt when she thrust a cask into his arms moments later, an eyebrow lifted at her grin. "What do you want me to do with this?"

"Go put it in the bar, silly." Lily led him over to the bar, pointing to a spot to set it down. "Right here please." She looked to Babs, holding her hand out. "You have what I need?"

"Huh? Oh… I guess, yeah." Babs handed the blonde a few vineapples, watching her stuff a few into the cask. "How did… ya know 'ow to make the drink? I didn't tell ya yet."

"She has this weird little sense about her, she can just… know how to make things." Malroth shrugged, leaning against the bar behind them as they waited.

Babs leaned in, breathing in slow as the sweet scent of the digger's jigger filled the air. "Nice one! You ain't just a builder, you're a born barmaid to boot!" She eyed the cask then looked to Lily. "Well? Ain'tcha gonna give me a little taste o' that digger's jigger?" When Lily handed over the drink, Babs sipped at it.

"Babs! No! That's a glass of digger's jigger! The despicable drink the Children of 'Argon call the builder's bathwater! I'm wise to yer evil way, builder – your kind-" Den froze mid-step when he saw Malroth standing behind Lily again.

"Take pity on our souls! This is all the work o' that blasphemous builder! We ain't done nuffin'!" Dougie cried from behind Digby.

"**BUI…LD…ER…?**"

The whole crew let out a cry, jumping away from the cask. "W-W-Wot the 'eck was that spooky voice?! Is that you, 'Argon?!" Digby pushed Dougie in front of him, shaking in his boots.

"**BUIL…DER… COME TO… ME…**"

Lily jumped over the bar, Malroth hard on her heels as she ran off towards the mine. They ran down the stairs, hearing Babs running behind them with the others whimpering about how they didn't have the stomach for this kind of thing. "I think that voice came from somewhere right around-" Lily let out a cry as the ground shook again, nearly sending her flat on her ass if Malroth hadn't been there to catch her.

**BOO… HOO… HOO… **

"Mal?" Lily pulled out her hammer, smiling when he pulled out his axe. The two set to work, doing their best to dig out the sand, trying to get to where the crying was coming from. Lily grabbed Malroth's arm when he went to swing another time, spotting a creature back behind the sand and dirt. He appeared to be made out of some sort of stone with deep blue jewels for eyes. "Hey, big guy."

The monster turned, looking at Lily, sniffling as she crawled into the tight space with him. "YOU BUILDER…? YOU FIND ME… YOU FREE ME… THANK YOU…" The creature reached out, carefully patting the top of Lily's head with his large stone hand. "NO POWER, NO MORE… BRING ME COPPER… SILVER… GOLD… GET STRONG AGAIN…"

Malroth let out a laugh as he finished digging out the area around the creature. "We've only just met, and already he's asking us for the moon on a stick! I think I like this guy!"

"I'm sorry big guy." Babs touched his arm, giving him an apologetic smile. "We'd love to 'elp, but the entrance to the mine's been completely blocked off…"

The monster suddenly stood; his bright blue eyes gleaming as he picked Babs up. "YOU… BABS… BABS KIND… BABS PRETTY… ME HELP BABS TOO." The monster turned, crashing through the rest of the dirt and stone prison he had been in, though he easily shielded Babs against his large body.

Babs let out a squeal, clinging to the monster. "Oi! Lily! Malroth! 'Elp a girl out 'ere!"

Lily and Malroth ran after the golem, not easily keeping up with him. They watched as he set Babs down while he ran at the large stone wall that blocked off the mine. "THIS ROCK…? YOU WANT… ROCK SMASHED?"

"Ye-Yeah… if these rocks weren't 'ere, we could get the mine up an' runnin' again… It's wot I've always dreamed of…" Babs watched with awe in her eyes as the monster lifted his fists above his head, slamming his fists down into the hard stone.

"THEN ME MAKE DREAM COME TRUE!"

Malroth and Lily reached Babs just in time for Malroth to grab both girls and pull them against him as he turned his back to the stone wall. Lily stared up at Malroth, seeing him grit his teeth as fly away stone hit his back. One red eye slid open and he gave her a grin. "You alright?"

"I'm in better shape than you are." Lily smiled up at him, she turned to Babs, seeing she was peeking around Malroth to watch as the monster burst through the final bit of wall. "Babs, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, love." Babs slowly got up, her grin slowly growing at the sight she saw.

Malroth twisted, seeing that the monster had tore the wall down in just two strikes. "Brilliant!" He yanked both girls up as he ran over to the monster. "You tore that wall down like it was made of paper!"

"Cor blimey!" Den and Magrog ran up, gawking at the hole in the mine in front of them.

"Do my eyes deceive me?! Are you not Goldirox?!" Magrog dropped to his knees, staring up at the monster. "Legend has it that the mine of Khrumbul-Dun was once guarded by a great golem… but when the metal disappeared… so did he…"

Goldirox gave a sharp nod, those bright gems dulling some. "STRENGTH… GONE… NEED HELP… YOUR… HELP…"

Magrog reached out, his fingers barely touching Goldirox's arm. "We've… been looking to clear those rocks for years… I never imagined it'd happen like this…"

Babs was leaning against Goldirox, stars in her eyes as if she was looking up at her idol. "E'eryone on Khrumbul-Dun knows the legends of the guardian of the mine, but I always thought they was just kiddy stories. 'Ow wrong can a girl be?" She looked to Lily, her eyes sparkling as if she could cry. "Lily, would you an' Malroth mind 'avin' a quick butcher's in the tunnels? I'm sure Digby 'nd Dougie'd be more than 'appy ta show ya around."

"US?!" The two miners gasped, pushing on each other as they tried to get the other to step up and face the angry look in Babs' eyes. "Wot 'bout the spots where the roof's all caved in?! Sand and what-'ave-ya blockin' the way! 'Ow we gonna get past that?!" Digby finally pushed his friend forward, urging him to talk sense into their favorite girl.

Babs let out a sigh and shook her head, turning her attention back to Lily. "I thought this might 'appen… lucky for us, I got just the thing for such a situation. They've been lyin' around for yonks. Some miner must've left 'em 'ere." She handed over a few old bombs, ignoring the nervous look on Lily and Malroth's faces. "Go on, get in there and blast through a few roadblocks, fix a few supports and get this mine goin' again!"

Digby gave Dougie another push, a nervous laughter on his lips. "'Ight, Dougie – do wot the lady says! Time to take Lily on a guided tour o' the finest mine in Khrumbul-Dun! I'd go meself if it wasn't for me incurable claustrophobia…"

The group turned and looked at Digby, confused looks on their faces. "Aren't you… a miner?" Lily tilted her head, surprised by this new knowledge.

"Oi! I-I'm trying to work on it! I can only go in so far!" Digby jumped back, finally noticing the judgmental looks he was receiving.

"That ain't fair, Digby! You know 'ow bad me monstrophobia's got recently! An' them caves'll be crawlin' wiv 'orrible creatures! Wot's worse, you's sendin' me in wiv a builder!" Dougie stomped, throwing his arms around in a tantrum.

Malroth walked over to the two, axe perched on his shoulder and a sadistic grin on his lips. "If you two don't get to movin', I'll show you what a real monster looks like."

"Lily, I don't like asking you to go in without an escort, but would you search the tunnels and bring back a few lumps of copper? I only want to check the quality. I just pray Hargon doesn't catch wind…" Magrog shook his head, sighing softly.

"I sure hope he does, I'd love to have a face to face chat with him." Lily shrugged as she pulled her hammer out and started walking towards the mine. "Should be easy enough to get some copper. I mean, if a little girl can do it, then two buff miners should be able to do it too."

Malroth followed Lily in, helping her up onto the tracks as the two slowly walked in deeper, lighting old torches as they went. Lily pointed to an area just ahead of them, seeing a wall made of sand that had caved in at some point. "There, I'll place one of those bombs, I guess."

"Lily! Malroff! Wait!" Dougie ran up to them, panting as he caught up to them. "Babs just gave me a right earful… if yer gonna go spelunkin', ya need a seasoned miner by yer side – so 'ere I am." The three clung to the walls as an earthquake caused the mines to rumble. "Another… Ever since the Golden Age came to a close, the ground ain't never stopped shakin'. It's been years since I was last in these tunnels, but I don't remember 'em bein' in this bad a shape. Ol' 'Argon must've let 'is lackeys loose down 'ere…"

Lily walked over to the wall when the ground quit shaking, setting down one of the bombs. She lit it and ran over to Malroth, hiding behind him as the fuse slowly burnt down. Malroth glanced over his shoulder at her, grinning. "I'm I just your shield now?"

"You proved once that you were willing to do just that." The two watched the bomb, the fuse disappearing into the body of the bomb. But nothing happened. Malroth leaned down, picking up a decently sized rock before throwing it. As soon as it hit the bomb, the whole thing erupted, sending rock and sand flying all around them.


	16. Into the Mines!

Malroth stood up straight once the explosion was over, dusting himself off as he moved. He looked back, tilting his head at the sight. "Hey… Lil?"

Lily stood up, shaking her head to help get rid of the dust there. She looked around seeing where the tracks picked back up, she grinned as she slipped around Malroth, starting towards the new tunnel. She let out a cry though, gripping her head when Malroth caught her by the ponytail, not letting her get very far. "M-Mal…!"

Mal pointed to Dougie who was bouncing on his toes, clapping happily. "Have a look there." Mal gave her a grin when she spotted the all too familiar balls of light springing off of the miner. "And you almost wanted to say no to helping out here."

Lily scoffed and rolled her eyes at him. "I had to bed you to let me stay here." She gave him a playful push before jumping down to Dougie, quietly retrieving her new source of magic. She trotted into the new area of the mine, looking around as Malroth ran on ahead. "Any monsters?" She shouted up to him as she examined the tracks where she was at.

"Not yet."

"Monsters?!" Dougie ran up to Lily, grabbing her and pulling her in front of him. "Protect me!"

Lily let out a gasp, stumbling over her own feet when Dougie pulled her around. "D-Dougie! Everything is alright! Mal said there weren't any!" She yanked away from him, frowning. "Weirdo."

"The tracks are blocked up here though, Lily." Malroth called out, Lily had to quiet her breathing in order to hear him.

Lily grabbed Dougie's hand, pulling him along behind her. "C'mon, then! Time to show me around the mines!" She laughed when Dougie started to protest, but Lily was stronger than the miner thought she was. The two finally rounded a corner, seeing Malroth leaning against a wall of rocks. "Sorry, he turned scaredy cat on me."

"I can tell." Malroth smirked as he pushed off the rocks, taking his axe out when Lily pulled her hammer out. "I didn't want to take all of your fun." He gave her a wink as he set to work on the rocks.

Lily found herself pausing when he winked at her, her heart was slamming against her ribs. She glanced to Dougie seeing he wasn't paying attention to them. She looked up when she saw Tiny flying towards them, a look in his eyes as he landed on her shoulder again. "You know, they sssay there'sss sssomething in that Digger Jigger that makesss butterfliesss come to this desssert isssland."

"I ain't never 'eard nothin' like that." Dougie perked up at Tiny's words, tilting his masked head at the dracky. "Are ya sure?"

Lily, now flustered, let out a grunt and left the two to talk about Digger Jigger and butterflies while she and Malroth cleared away the rocks. She glanced down, seeing some moles running around; somehow, they hadn't noticed the four newcomers just yet. She looked to Malroth, who grinned and nodded before jumping down and starting his assault on the other monsters. "We could have seen if they were friendly first-"

"Humans?! Attack! You aren't supposed to be here!"

"Never mind." Lily sighed as Dougie let out a cry and used Tiny as a shield this time. She jumped down and into the fray with Malroth, slashing at a few of the monsters with bored swings of her sword while Malroth chopped away with his usual excited stature.

"What's wrong, Lily? Didn't enjoy that fight?" Malroth leaned against his axe as he rested it on the ground and leaned towards her, his nose inches from her own.

Lily looked away from Malroth, a blush dusting her cheeks as she grumbled at him. "The fight was fine."

Malroth pulled back, a hand on his hip as he studied her for a moment. "Don't start acting weird on me now, Lily." He reached out, musing her hair with a smile before he went back to the tracks.

Lily sighed softly as she followed Malroth up the slight incline, frowning when she saw Tiny eyeing her. She looked over, seeing Dougie waiting next to another roadblock. "This mine really got abused in the absence of you all, huh?"

"Sure did. Rather sad seein' it like this." Dougie shrugged, stepping back so Lily and Malroth could clear the tracks again. "We'll need to get these tracks back up and running eventually, it'll make a lot of things easier." When he stepped back, he spotted something out of the corner of his eye that made him gasp. He leapt from the tracks and raced over.

Lily and Malroth turned, watching him take off deeper into the mine. They looked to each other before running after him. "Dougie! Wait up!" Lily called out, stumbling to a stop when he did. "Shit! I didn't mean like that…" She gasped, pushing on him so she didn't run into him. "What's wrong?"

"The supports! Look at 'em! This is 'orrible!" Dougie pointed to a series of eight supports that were holding the ceiling of the mines up. He turned to Lily; eyes wide behind the mesh eyeholes of his mask. "Can ya fix 'em, Lily?!"

Lily scoffed and walked over, yanking her magicked gloves on. "Can I fix it. Can I _fix_ it."

Malroth patted Dougie on the shoulder, grinning at him. "Don't upset the resident builder there, Dougie." He teased while they waited for Lily to finish up the beams. "It's more of a what can she not fix."

"Nice one, Lily!" Dougie clapped as he and Malroth walked over to her. "Fanks to yer marv'lloous mendin' skills, those supports should 'old for the foreseeable." He pointed to the area in front of them, chuckling to himself. "Look there, we found the copper an' coal!" He tipped his head, looking to Lily's back. "That mallet o' yours won't be able to break the 'arder rocks, but it should do the trick for this stuff."

Lily frowned at Dougie as she reached back, touching her mallet. She followed him over to the copper where the three set to work on mining coal and copper. When she had enough, she smiled and wiped the sweat from her brow. "We should head back to Magrog so he can inspect this."

"Yeah! Le's go!" Dougie jumped down from where he was mining, only to freeze when he saw Malroth staring at him. "Wh… what is it Malroff?"

"Shouldn't… the miner stay here and mine? You wouldn't want another tongue lashing from Babs, would you?"

"Er… yeah, maybe you've got a point… Alright then, I'll stay 'ere and dig for a bit longer, but you two better go and see Magrog pronto!"

Lily led the way back along the tracks, casting a smirk back at Malroth. "That was kinda mean of you, making Dougie stick back and mine like that."

"Hey, the more copper we get, the sooner we can help Goldirox out. You know that as well as I do. If we can get something to stay back and keep going at it, it just gets us one step closer." Malroth shrugged as he put his hands behind his head while they walked, breathing in deep as they got closer to the entrance. "I think we'll have fun here but being down in these mines is gonna do some work on my nose."

* * *

The two had barely gotten up the steps when everyone rushed them, Digby looked around then stared at them. "Where is Dougie?"

"He's down mining more copper." Malroth raised a brow at the miner before turning to Magrog, handing him the lumps of coal they found.

"This is indeed Khrumbul-Dun quality copper! I was worried that the mines would dry up, but how wrong was I!" The man let out a roar of laughter, tossing the lumps to Den.

"I was talkin' to Goldi, 'e said that the more metal we give 'im the stronger he'll be. And if we can get 'is strength back, 'e can keep the mines full! It'll be like the Gold Age ne'er ended!" Babs ran up, hugging Lily. "Khrumbul-Dun will be good as new soon!"

"Is that so? Then perhaps he'd benefit from the copper Lily just brought back." Den handed then copper back to Lily with a smile.

Babs pulled back, her eyes pleading with Lily. "Can we give 'im the copper? I don't wanna leave 'im in this state, poor old thing."

"COPPER?!" Goldi jumped up, eyes glued on Lily. "COPPER NOT STRONG… ENOUGH… NEED GOLD. BECOME GOLD GOLEM. MINES OVERFLOW…! BUT COPPER STRONGER… THAN STONE. COPPER GOLEM FIRST. HIT ME, LITTLE BUILDER."

Lily took the copper, eyeing Goldirox before giving it her best pitch, the copper hit the golem and a bright light erupted, causing everyone to cover their eyes for a moment. "Blimey! That's bleedin' brilliant! You've turned 'im into a copper golem!" Digby gasped, throwing his arms up in victory.

Lily opened her eyes, her jaw dropping when she saw Goldirox. His body was still gray stone, but his head was a brilliant copper. She covered her mouth, trying to hide her giggle. "Oh, Goldi…"

"NO LAUGH. GOLDI SHY."

"I think ya look 'andsome, Goldi." Babs peeked around from behind him, smiling.

"BABS SO SWEET! BABS SO KIND!" He looked away, his stone hands hiding his face. "BUT NOT ENOUGH COPPER. NEED THOUSAND LUMPS."

"Blimey! That's an impossible task, Goldirox!" Den gasped, his jaw slack as he stared at the golem.

"I wouldn't say that, da. The mine might not be what she used to be, but there's gotta be more copper down there." Babs frowned, her hand on Goldi's arm.

"LOOK AT WHAT I FOUND!"

The group turned, seeing Dougie sprinting up the stairs. He huffed and puffed as he grabbed Malroth, thinking he could use the other male as a way to slow down, but when Malroth grabbed the miner in return, he stopped dead in his tracks. Malroth grinned, having not budged even a hair when the running miner grabbed him. "I… 'ad a bit more… of a dig abaht… and that mine… is chock full o' copper! Look at… all this… wot I brought back…!"

Lily's eyes nearly bugged out of her head when he dumped two bags of copper onto the ground in front of her. "That's awesome, Dougie!"

"That's it?!" Digby ran up, punching Dougie as hard as he could. "That ain't nothin'!"

"I did the best I could! I'm the only geezer down there diggin'!" Dougie hit Digby back, growling at his friend. "And I still don't 'ave a bar to unwind at when the day is done!"

"Always with the excuses. Why don't you stop moaning about 'morale' and get on with your job?" Malroth shrugged and shook his head at the two.

"Don't be so 'arsh on 'im, Malroth. Minin' ain't no 'oliday in the sun, ya know. It's 'ard graft, dirty, dark an' dangerous. The lads 'ave to 'ave some way o' lettin' off steam." Babs walked over, hands in the pockets of her dress.

"I'll help that layabout let off some steam – by cracking his thick head open!" Malroth growled, throwing punches in the air. "That should get rid of all the hot air!"

"Let's save that as a last… resort." Lily laughed and touched Malroth's shoulder to bring him down.

"I think I've got a better idea 'ow we can get all the copper Goldirox needs." Babs grinned, eyeing Lily as she walked over. "If we rebuild the pub, the miners 'ave somethin' to look forward to af'er a 'ard day o' work." She wrapped an arm around Lily's shoulders, directing her attention over to the skeleton of an old pub. "If we give 'em their old pub back, that thousand lumps o' copper would be nothin'." She pulled away once again, shrugging at Lily. "But I ain't no expert, Magrog can help you with any metal working problems."

Lily gave a nod and walked over to Magrog, grinning at him. "Whatcha want, little lady." He grinned at her, laughing softly. "That cheerful expression of yours is going to be contagious, I can tell."

"Will you teach me how to work metal?"

"I'm guessing little Babs put you up to this task?" He let out a groan when Lily nodded eagerly. "Alright, alright. I'll teach you what you need to know. I trust you'll keep our little arrangement a secret?"

Lily grinned from ear to ear, him teaching her metal working wouldn't be a secret in a small group of six people, but she would play nice for him. "Deal."

* * *

Malroth sat on the bed of rocks above the forge that Lily had built, munching on some cactus fruit as he observed his builder. She had ripped her dress off and was working in the small black shorts and thin black shirt she wore beneath it. Her twin tails had been traded in for a messy bun that sat on the top of her head as she worked with Magrog, smelting the copper in the forge. He leaned down, whistling at her to get her attention; when she looked up, he tossed a piece of the cactus fruit down to her, smiling at her. "Hot?"

"Burning! I'm excited to work with metals, but this is hell! I swear!" Lily let out a moan when the sweet nectar of the fruit hit her tongue, a coolness flooding her body as the flavor spread across her tongue. She finished it quickly and went back to work, thankful for her guardian above her.

An hour or so later, and Lily was holding a cocktail shaker, a tired look in her eyes. "Alright. If this doesn't get me magic, I'm calling it quits and going home."

Malroth let out a roar of laughter as he jumped down to her, taking the shaker from her. "That's a lie and you know it." He handed it back and followed her to the bar. His eyes went wide when she slammed the shaker down and magic flared around the bar. The wave seemed to call everyone over, like a small beacon that they didn't notice.

"Lily! What's this!?" Babs ran over, blue eyes wide as she stared at the other girl.

"All I did… was set the shaker down…" Lily frowned, though she perked up when she head a nose nearby. Tiny was floating in a barrel of water at the other side of the ruined bar. "When did…?"

"Your magic allowsss you to create thingsss, and from thossse thingsss you can make mini blueprintsss. It'sss like when you ssset up tablesss with chairsss and the dishesss, it givesss this piessse a function." The dracky purred as he spit water up like he was a tiny monster fountain. "Now Den can find everything he needsss behind that counter while you all sssit at the counter and asssk him for drinksss."

"When did you fill that barrel?" Lily walked over, hands on the lip of the dracky's pool.

"Babsss filled it for me with your bottomlesss pot when I begged her to." Tiny gave Lily a look like he was daring her to tip the barrel.

"My bottomless pot is for pouring water for drinks. Not for giving little drackys a place to swim."

"If you're jealousss you could jussst make your own pool."

Lily rolled her eyes and went back over to the bar, shaking her head at Malroth who was laughing from his stool at the bar. "Thank you, Lily." Babs grinned as she ran over, looking to the shaker. "That cocktail counter is just wot we need to get these miners – an' me Da – motivated."

"Wot the-?! I can't believe me mince pies!" Den ran over and behind the bar, his eyes lit up as he looked it over. "Miss Lily! Thank you! Thank you!" He grabbed the shaker and turned to the cask, pouring some Digger Jigger into it before reaching under the bar and adding a few more things. "Me pub! It's back! Alright lads – Digger's Jigger is on the 'ouse tonight!"

Babs laughed as Magrog, Dougie and Digby drank cup after cup of the sweet drink. "I did mention me da used to be the landlord o' this gaff, didn't I?" She had a dreamy look in her eyes as she watched them. "The miners used to come 'ere every night to let off steam, but they was always back down the pit at the crack o' dawn the next mornin'. I was only a little girl back then, but I remember 'ow 'appy they always looked. You could say 'im and the miners was my 'eroes." She turned to Lily, grabbing the builders hands. "And now that you're 'ere, Lily, I know that we can rebuild the pub and turn this island back into the 'ive of activity it once was." Her eyes were round, pleading with the builder. "I know it's a big favor to ask, but will you 'elp me?"

Malroth and Tiny stared at Lily with slack jaws as the girls' grin turned big, her eyes sparkling with a desire to build everything she could. Malroth was preparing himself to let her know that he would be right by her side the whole way when she looked to him for permission; but the look back never came. Instead, Lily grabbed Babs, swinging the darker-haired female around as she cheered. "I'd love to! Please let me help you build the best pub this island has ever seen!"

"Yes! Yes! Thank ya, Lily! Thank ya so much!" Babs laughed, dancing with Lily. "Now, how do we get more miners… is the only question. Digby and Dougie can't mine all the copper we need on their own."

Lily yanked Babs in, stopping their dance mid-step. "Don't worry about that, Babs." Her eyes went to the builder bell at the entrance to the town, a knowing gleaming coming to those warm blue pools. "I know just how to get more here."

Malroth's jaw dropped, seeing the familiar glow on Lily's skin from when she had absorbed enough magic to ring the bell. "Wait… you haven't even absorbed that much, how did you-"

Tiny was out of the water and on Malroth's shoulder within two flaps of his little wings. "Massster should be weary."

"Who?" Malroth glanced to Tiny, frowning at the dracky.

"What?"

"You said Master should be weary."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I don't think I-" The two flinched when the bell rang out, a warm magic washing over them.

Lily stood up at the bell, hammer resting on her shoulder as the occupants of Khrumbul-Dun ran up, clapping for her. "Lily! Look!" Babs bounced as three miners came running over, curious as to what the noise was.

Magrog gripped his head, eyes wide. "What is… I can't remember the last time I felt this way… I have this uncontrollable urge to… to _make_ things again!"

Babs leaned over Lily's shoulder as the builder yanked out her large book, watching her scribble down notes on new ideas. "Lily… we can use this stuff to rebuild the pub!" She looked to the new miners, worried about how they were looking around the town.

"Wotcha… we 'eard the sound o' the bell and came over to see wot the commotion was. Wot's goin' on 'ere?" The biggest one tipped his head up, sniffing the air. "And why does it reek o' metal?"

Lily pranced over to them, hands behind her back as she leaned towards him. "Hiya! I'm Lily, and I'm a builder. This is Malroth, I would advise against making him grumpy. I'm rebuilding the pub and opening the mines!"

The three jumped back, their breath leaving them like they were sucker punched in the gut. "Do wot?! The Children o' 'Argon won't stand for it! I'm tellin' on ya! The Underseer'll 'ear abaht this!" The bigger one started to turn, to run off somewhere when a wave of anger washed over him like a tide coming in. He slowly turned around, his whole being trembling when his eyes landed on Malroth who was standing behind Lily, axe out and ready. "Uh-"

"Oi! You lot!"

The trio jumped again, suddenly very fearful of the blazing beauty up by the bell. Malroth's wrath was a speck of dust in the sandstorm that was Babs' wrath. "Wot… Babs?! Is that you?! You was nuffin' more than an ankle-biter last time I saw ya. 'Ow time flies, eh?" The biggest miner let out a weary chuckle, cowering away from her.

"Did ya just say ya was goin' to the Underseer?! Is that wot I 'eard ya say?!" Babs boomed from her spot, a dark grin on those once soft features. Even Lily took a step back, brows raised as she tried to pretend like the miners weren't about to get a new hole ripped somewhere on their bodies. "Bull-shite! You lot are stayin' 'ere an' 'elpin' me an' Lily get the mine back up and runnin' along with me Da's pub! Ya 'ear?!"

"Eh?! But that's 'eresy in the eyes of 'Argon!" The miners cried out, trying to get Babs to understand.

"Who cares about 'Argon?! Don't ya want some Digger's Jigger?! Don't you wanna see the dancin' _bunnies_?!" This seemed to catch everyone's attention. The miners cheered, suddenly very motivated to get the mines open and the pub going again.

"Wait, we ain't got no dancin' bunnies, though, Babs." Dougie frowned as he watched the girl for a moment.

"Not yet, anyways." Babs grinned, her eyes catching Lily's; who froze stiff, easily catching the hinting gleam in the darker blue eyes. "Anyways, we should let Goldi know so he'll quit poutin'."

* * *

The two girls sat on Goldi's shoulders, grinning at how eager he was to hear their plan. "So, you'll 'ave to be patient wiv us, Goldi. But we're gonna build the pub first, get a fire started under them boys and then they'll be bringing metal up 'ere for ya in no time! Then you'll get your powers back and the mines will be flowin' with rivers of silver an' gold!"

"BABS VERY CLEVER. VERY PRETTY! ME LIKE YOU VERY MUCH!" Goldi tapped a stone finger against his copper face, a frown in his voice. "BUT GOLD VERY DEEP. NEED LOTS OF COPPER."

"So, the faster we can get this copper, the faster we get the gold." Babs leaned around, looking to Lily. "You have any ideas on how to get the pub back up and running?"

"But of course." Lily grinned and jumped off, Goldirox, landing gracefully down below as she started scribbling a blueprint out in her book. When she finished, the ground glowed beneath the old pub, leaving the others to stare in awe at the magic. "Just leave this to me. It'll go by quicker if the miners could possibly go dig up more copper, that way I can keep working on this project."


	17. Walkin' on Air

A week had passed already, and Lily was leaning against the ruins of Magrog's workshop, sipping at a cold glass of water as she watched Malroth and the miners flex at each other before the last run into the mine for the evening when Dougie waved her over. "Ya might be scrawny, but you can try to flex wiv us!"

She laughed and ran over, flexing with them, twisting to show off the little, but hardy muscles in her arms. Her laughter grew when Digby roared with laughter. "Lookit them muscles! Yer a bon-a-fide Khrumbul-Dunner now!" He smashed his fists against his chest before pointing to the mines. "Le's get the last of the days' work done, boys!"

Lily started to run after them when Babs came up, stopping her. "Lily… you're 'eadin' back down into the mine, ain'tcha?" She gave a sheepish smile, holding out a small sack. "It's nothin' much, I know, but I made it 'specially for you – in case you get peckish."

Lily opened the small sack, seeing three sticks of cooked mushrooms. She beamed as she tucked them away. "Thanks, Babs! I'm excited to eat 'em later!" She watched Babs run off again, she flinched when Digby was suddenly in her face. "Hey!"

"Oi! Wot she jus' give ya?! Where's mine?! It ain't fair!" Digby stomped around, growling about how he wanted Babs to make him something for his trip into the mines.

* * *

Lily ran after she lit the bomb, jumping down into the little hole that the miners had dug. She let Malroth cover her, letting him have the peace of mind that she was safe as the wall beyond them crumbled with the explosion. They all peeked over, seeing a little bit of the wall was left. Lily lit another and tossed it, ducking to avoid the flying debris. One more peek, and the miners took off through the new opening in the mine.

Lily grabbed Malroth's hand, yanking him along with her to go explore the new area of the mines when Malroth pulled back hard, eyes on the cart on the tracks next to them. "What's that crate doing on the rail tracks?"

Dougie glanced over, seeing what Malroth was talking about. "Wot, that old fing?" He let out a laugh and slapped Malroth on the shoulder. "Tha's not a crate, Malroff. That there's a minecart. This is an ol' loadin' station." He looked to Lily, a low whistle leaving him. "If only we could mend the tracks and connect it back to the base station…" He saw the gleam of a challenger sparkling in her eyes before tipping his head to an area just behind her. "There ol' tracks back that way, if ya feel like fixin' 'em up."

Malroth let out a groan, knowing that Dougie all but challenged Lily on purpose to rebuild the tracks, and she fell for it, hook line and sinker. He looked up, seeing the sky peeking out in between the two areas of the mines, a frown on his lips as he quickly grabbed Lily before she could take off. "Nah-uh. It's getting dark, we aren't staying up all night so you can rebuild tracks."

"But, Mal!"

"No buts!"

"I can do it super quick!"

"Four hours isn't super quick!"

"Mal!"

Malroth moved quicker than she did, easily pinning Lily against the dirt wall, growling at her as his hands slammed against the wall on either side of her shoulders. "Do I have to put you over my shoulder and carry you back to Khrumbul-Dun? You need sleep." Something ignited in him when she dropped down and took off along the old tracks, he watched her run; glancing at him over her shoulder with laughter on her lips. "You wanna play a game of cat and mouse?"

When Lily looked back, she saw a dark warning in those vibrant red eyes. Part of her knew she shouldn't run from Malroth, not with how that dark energy had coursed through him; but she couldn't help herself, he was fun to mess with. She ran, leading in this game of chase through the mines. She let out a squeal when Malroth's longer legs allowed him to easily catch her before she could get to the extra tracks. She squirmed in his hold, gasping through laughter when he tossed her over his shoulder and carried her back to town.

* * *

Lily laid the last piece of track, grinning as the late morning sun beat down on the bridge between the two areas. She looked over, seeing Malroth's watchful gaze from where he sat on the loading station. He had one leg propped up and his elbow resting on his knee as he used a whetstone to sharpen the axe she had made him back in Furrowfield. "What?" She frowned when Malroth lifted a brow at her like he was waiting on her to do something. "I'm sorry there aren't any monsters down here, Mal, I can't just-" she lifted her hand as she spoke and snapped her fingers. "and there be monsters magically in front of us."

A loud scream had the two looking at the new, unexplored area of the mines, attention perked as Dougie and a few other miners came sprinting out and across the bridge. A small horde of Hargon fighters running after them. Malroth was grinning as he got up, swinging his axe to the side as he walked to the middle of the bridge. "As you were saying, Lily."

Lily felt a chill run up her spine, but at the same time, butterflies attacked her belly when he looked back at her, making her a little light headed. "I'm not going to try that, ever again." She looked back at Dougie and the other miners, giving them a soft smile. "We got ya boys, don't worry."

The two set to work on the moles and the skeleton, Lily took out the moles with ease before going to help Malroth with the skeleton. She stopped though, seeing he was easily swinging his axe one-handed when a month ago he had been wielding it two-handed. "Huh… new weapon for Mal… noted."

When Malroth finished off the skeleton, Dougie came over, sheepishly grinning at them. "Mind helping us blow through a few walls of rock?"

* * *

Malroth was sitting next to Tiny and Goldirox on the declaration post, his eyes trained on Lily and Babs who were giggling and drinking their own Digger's Jiggers inside the skeleton of the bar. Lily had been working on setting up the walls of the bar when Babs had asked her to share a drink. He sipped on his own drink, gulping down the sweet pink liquid like it was nothing.

"You should be careful drinking that. You might have a fast metabolism and your body might heal itself quickly, but Den doesn't go lightly on the alcohol in those." Tiny warned, looking up at Malroth.

"What are they giggling about?" Mal growled, his eyes narrowing as he tried to focus despite his clouded mind. "Lily seems flustered. She seemed flustered to you?"

* * *

"You an' Mal seem real close, Lily." Babs grinned, putting her hand on Lily's. "Are you two a thing?"

"Wh-What? N-No… no! That's silly, Babs!" Lily grabbed her drink in both hands, using it to hide her face. "What makes you say something so silly?"

"Cause, you's beat red and you look at him with the stars in your eyes." Babs grinned and leaned against the table the two were sitting at. She glanced over, seeing Malroth watching them. "And he sure is protective over ya."

"Th-that's just because he thinks I'm a weakling who can't hold her own, it's-" Lily's eyes shot wide open and she went into a fit of stammers when Babs kissed her forehead.

"You should tell him how ya feel, Lily. I think you'd be surprised what that big ball of destruction would have to say. You haven't heard him bite at the miners when they say you're scrawny." She patted the other girls' head, smiling. "Now, I'm headin' to bed, I'll save the two spots next to me so you and Mal have a spot to rest."

When Babs went to go find a spot to sleep, Digby came over, muscles tight as he approached the still flustered Lily. "Oi! Builder! I ain't wantin' to cause problems wiv ya, but Babs is my girl! I'll 'ave ya know!"

A few other builders came over, jeering at Lily who was still fried in reaction to Babs. Malroth jumped down, his knees wobbling beneath him as he started over to Lily when Goldirox jumped up, brilliant eyes blazing down at the miners. "BABS ANGEL. BABS KIND. BABS IS MINE. ME LIKE BABS TOO!"

"Hey now!" Magrog came over, eyes narrowed on the miners. "Babs has looked up to me since she was a tot! If anyone deserves her affection, it's me-!"

"The only reason Babs looks up to you, is because you're taller than she is." Malroth growled as he grabbed Lily, hiding her against his side. "And no one belongs to anyone else, 'cause right now, you all belong to Lily and me! You mine the ore she needs," he jabbed a finger at the miners before looking to Magrog again. "And you teach her how to work it! As far as I'm concerned, you're all meat heads who wouldn't know what to do with yourselves if it weren't for Babs and Lily!"

"MALROTH AND LILY DO ME FAVOR. I LIKE YOU. I LIKE BABS. BABS DRESS UP PRETTY FOR ME." Everyone turned to Goldi, the miners' eyes almost bugged out of their helmets at his words.

"SHE'S GONNA BE A DANCIN' GIRL?!" Dougie gasped, fists flying at the air. "Got my spirits up with those words, Goldi!"

"THAT'S IT. I AIN'T TAKIN' NOTHIN' FROM ANY OF YA! You're all my rivals for Babs' affection! 'Specially you, builder!" Dougie jabbed a finger at Lily before storming off, the miners following him.

"What… just happened, Mal?" Lily looked up at him, confusion written on her face.

"Hell, if I know."

* * *

Malroth was back on his perch at the declaration post, his muscles were aching from all the mining he was helping with down below while Lily was busy fixing the town up. It was entertaining to him; watching Babs give Lily food and in turn, watching the miners go nuts over the small gesture. The water he drank sent a cooling sensation from the back of his throat all the way down to his toes. Den had gotten stricter on not making Digger's Jigger when the sun was peaked, but nighttime was fair game for the miners and the others.

He gave a tilt of his head as Lily placed few blocks of wall for the pub. She quickly moved on though, building up a place for everyone to sleep in. Dougie had said the smaller the better, not that Malroth agreed, he wasn't as fond of muscle-bound men bumping up against him while he slept. Lily only laughed as she promised him that she would make them a place to sleep before too long.

Lily was bounding all over the place, so much so that Malroth could barely keep track of her as she worked on the sleeping quarters and a small kitchen for Babs. Halfway through the day though, he finally caught sight of her again. She was panting and looked like she was going to be sick as her skin glowed with magic. He got up and grabbed her, tucking her hand in his elbow. "C'mon, time to ring that bell before you explode."

Lily gave a nod and leaned on Malroth as he helped her up the stairs to the bell. She fumbled with her hammer, it felt so heavy against her sore arms as she lifted it over her head. The hammer fell against the bell, but it was enough of a strike that the magic poured from Lily into the ringing wave that pulsed through the town. She slumped down onto the stairs, sighing with relief as the built-up magic left her. "Tiny, do you think I'll ever get used to that amount of magic?"

"I do hope so." Tiny landed on her shoulder, nuzzling against her cheek. "Until then, Malroth and I will keep an eye on you, make sure you don't absorb too much of their gratitude."

"Wot's goin' on 'ere?!"

The small ground gathered around the bell looked over, seeing six more miners and another man standing just beyond the bell. "I'm building. And Mining." Lily stood, letting Malroth help her up as she made her way down to them.

"Sinner." The man huffed; his dark eyes wide with surprise. "We should go tell the Underseer right away!"

"Why would ya do that?"

The man's eyes nearly popped from his skull when Babs came around and stood next to Lily and Malroth. "Oh… my…" He let out a cry when the butt of Lily's hammer was tapped against his chin. "Wh-what are you doing?!"

"Helping you hold your jaw in place." Lily frowned at the man. "C'mon, you miners can have some Digger's Jigger and fresh food if you mine some ore for us." She turned to go back to work when the man grabbed her arm. Malroth went to step in when Lily pulled away on her own, a frown fixed on her lips. "Excuse you."

"My name is Serge; I'll be staying here as well. If for nothing else than to save this beauty from your sinful ideas."

"Great. Just what we need, a freeloader." Malroth snarled when Serge waved his arms to point out Babs as the beauty he was referring to.

* * *

Lily sat next to Malroth the next morning, looking over the budding town, a grin on her lips. "I feel like things are moving a lot more smoothly here than they did on Furrowfield. We were getting bombarded by monsters back on the farm, we've only dealt with a few in the mines recently."

"I don't want to get too comfortable though, we should keep ourselves sharp in case monsters come in for an attack." Malroth harped as they both leaned back, flinching some when their hands touched. They looked in between them, seeing that Malroth had put his hand on top of Lily's. He looked up at Lily whose face was steadily getting redder the longer they sat like that.

Before they could react though, Dougie ran up to them, bouncing around excitedly. "Lily! Malroff! We found the iron site! We need ya to fix a scaffolding up so we can mine it!"

* * *

The trio stared up at the busted scaffolding, iron sparkling up at the top of it. Lily turned to go to the workbench she had brought down when Malroth grabbed her hand, making her look at him. "Lil. Can I give this building stuff a try again?"

Lily looked down at their hands, her heart skipping a few beats before looking up into Malroth's excited eyes. "Go for it." She gave him a warm smile as she followed him to the bench. She crossed her arms and cocked a hip up onto the table, watching as he did everything exactly as he had seen her do it. Her smile started to grow when she saw a part of a ladder forming. She saw his excitement growing as well; until it crumbled when he picked it up to show it off to her.

"What the **FUCK**?!" Malroth snarled, his fists slamming down on the table. "Why can't I _make_ anything?! Everyone else can! Why can't I?!" He went to hit the table again when Lily was suddenly there, her soft fingers on his cheeks, they were cool against his burning skin. He leaned into her touch; his eyes squeezed shut. "Maybe that voice was right… maybe I am just a master of destruction."

"Mal, you know I don't mind building things. And I'll build whatever you need whenever you need it, besides, who else is going to slice and dice monsters for me?" She laughed when his eyes opened again, meeting hers. "C'mon, let's build this scaffold so we can get some iron and go back up top."

Malroth stood under Lily a little while later, ready to catch her if she slipped as she placed the last bit of ladder. When she climbed to the top she looked down, smiling at him. "C'mon! My hammer isn't strong enough to collect all of this iron!"

Malroth rushed up the ladder, the miners right after him as they all started working at the iron deposits. He pulled back after gathering a bit of iron, frowning at his axe. "I'll need another axe soon, Lil. This one is starting to crack."

Lily looked over as she dropped the iron nuggets in her bag, she reached over, touching the blade. "When we get back up top, I'll make a new one for you." She looked to Dougie who was working hard at mining. "We're going to head back; I think I have enough iron to last me until you all get back this evening."

"Before you go, can we go down a little farther? Make sure there aren't any monsters that need clearing out?" Dougie turned to them before climbing back down to the base of the scaffolding.

The three made their way down a little way, seeing a large wall looming over them. It wasn't like the other cave ins; this was harder stone. Lily placed one of the explosives and ducked for cover with the others, frowning when the explosive had done nothing but scorch the wall. "Alright… so if those can't do anything, then my hammer definitely won't." She sighed and shook her head at Dougie. "I'll try to come up with a stronger explosive, until then, we're stuck with what iron we have here."

* * *

Magrog watched as Lily put up pub signs and large dart boards for the miners. He glanced over, seeing Malroth walk in and talk to Babs and Digby who were laughing and throwing darts at a board that Lily had placed earlier that afternoon. He waved to Lily, quietly waving her over. "Lily, I gotta ask; what's going on between you and Babs? I saw her give you some food before you went into the mine every day."

Lily let out a groan, she was sick and tired of everyone bugging her about Babs. "Look, I don't know what you're talking about. Babs gave me some mashrooms on a stick so I wouldn't get hungry down there. I don't have as much stamina as the rest of you, nor the muscle."

"Why does everyone go crazy when Babs is brought up?"

Magrog and Lily looked over, seeing Malroth standing with his arms crossed over his bare chest. Lily gently shook her head, smiling at him. "Because they love her."

Malroth's head slowly tilted to the side, confusion knitted his brows together as the words processed in his head. "Love? What's that?"

"Wh… what?" Lily's jaw went slack, unable to really form words as her stomach knotted up and her head spun. How was she supposed to explain _love_ to Malroth? She couldn't use herself as an example! But what… how?!

Magrog let out a roar of laughter at the two youngsters in front of him. "Love starts off as this feeling in your chest that spreads all the way to the tip of your nose all the way down to your toes, it makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside. If you love someone, you'll want to protect them at all costs, you'll always want to be touching them one way or another. It'll feel like you are as light as a feather, walkin' on air when you're with that person."

Malroth thought about it for a moment, shrugging as if it didn't sound all that bad. "If you find any, can you give me a bit? I wouldn't mind walking on air." He laughed as he brushed by Lily whose face was bright red at the thought of giving Malroth some love if she happened upon some. She turned and watched him leave, a softness coming to her face as she watched him.

"If only he knew." Magrog winked at Lily when he got up. "I see you're starting to work on a smithy. If you need any help, just let me know."

* * *

"Lulu is going to kill you when you finally get back." Tiny offered as he rode around on Lily's shoulder as she put up the finishing touches on the workshop and the bar. "We've already been here for just under three weeks. We won't be leaving any time soon, I have a feeling, especially if it takes a thousand copper to get the golem from a stone golem to a copper one."

"Don't remind me." Lily sighed, but she smiled anyways as she hung the leather sack and placed the chest next to the door. "I won't lie though, I wouldn't mind staying, I like it here."

"I fdoo shtoo." Malroth spoke with a full mouth as he munched on some cactus steaks from where he sat on the crates in the smithy.

Lily laughed and shook her head at Malroth. "I need to teach you some manners. C'mon, I have a few more things to do at the pub and then it's done. Plus, we should be able to help Goldirox finish his shift into a copper golem tonight."

"And then we can party until the sun comes up!" Babs laughed as she poked her head in. "Sorry, I was just seeing how y'all were doin' in here. It looks great!" She put her hands behind her back and smiled at Lily. "You said you're almost done with the pub too?"

"I sure am. And tomorrow I plan on going down into the mines with Dougie to finish up the first level." Lily grinned as she led the way out of the smithy and over to the pub. "I figured we could throw a celebration tonight to get ourselves pumped for tomorrow!"

* * *

"Alright, Goldi! We're just fifty lumps shy of gettin' you that Copper Golem body!" Digby flexed his muscles with a loud 'hmph'. A grin in his voice as he cheered. "But the sun is going down and it's time to celebrate now that the pub is done!"

The miners beneath Digby let out a roaring cheer before flexing their muscles as well. Malroth laughed and joined in after yanking his purple jacket off and tossing it at Lily. Lily caught it easily, grinning as she watched him. She turned to Babs, seeing the knowing smile on the other girls' face. "No cottontail?"

"No, not yet. The boys ain't ready and we still have a lot of work to be done." Babs smiled, handing over a Digger's Jigger. "Thank ya, really. None of this would be possible if it weren't for ya."

Lily looked down into the drink, a surprised noise leaving her when Malroth took it from her and downed it in a few gulps. "Mal!"

"I gotta get myself loose! Digby wants to see who's better at darts!" He laughed as he booked it into the pub.

Lily let out a groan and followed Malroth inside, getting herself a new drink. She and Babs took turns with the boys at darts throughout the night. Lily kept herself to just two Digger's, not wanting to have a headache come morning when she would need to be the most alert in those tunnels. She was surprised though when Malroth kept tossing them back, as well as Digby and Dougie, it was like they were trying to see who could handle the most drink. "Malroth, don't forget we have to be down in the mines tomorrow."

"I know, I know!" Malroth walked over to her, the alcohol making him drowsy as he draped his arms around her and nuzzled his face against her soft hair. "I'll be fit as a fiddle come morning."

"I bet-" Digby raised a fist up, slamming it down on the counter as he hiccupped, eyes narrowed on Malroth. "that I can… kick your ass in a fight, Malroff."

Malroth seemed to perk up at this from his mellowed attitude. "Excuse… the fuck out of me?"

"Dammit, Digby… I was probably gonna be able to get him to bed just then!" Lily barked, frowning as the two men raced each other out of the bar. "Damn these meatheads!"

Babs let out a laugh and followed the small group out, brow raised at Digby who was coming up with prizes. "Whoever wins this fight, gets a kiss from the beautiful Babs!" The muscled meathead declared, fanning his arms out to Babs when she emerged from the pub.

"No offense Babs, but I don't want a kiss from ya. Whatever the fuck that is." Malroth went to push his sleeves up when he realized he wasn't wearing his jacket.

"You ain't knowin' wot a kiss is?! Are ya dumb in the head, Malroff?!" Digby roared, holding his gut as he burst into a fit of laughter.

"None taken, Malroth." Babs smirked as she walked over to Lily. "How about, if Digby wins, he gets a kiss from me, if you win… you get a kiss from Lily."

"Again; I don't know what the _fuck_ a kiss is." Malroth snarled, not seeing just how flustered Lily was getting at this idea getting thrown around.

"I'll show ya." Babs sneered, turning Lily so her back was to the two boys. "May I?" When Lily didn't say no, Babs tipped her head and cupped Lily's cheeks.

Malroth and Digby stood there, jaws slack and eyes wide. Malroth gave a tilt of his head, unsure of what to think of a kiss. "What is that suppose-" A fist to his jaw shut him up for a moment as he stumbled back. He reached up, holding his jaw for a moment before turning dark eyes to Digby. "Cheap shot."

Babs pulled back, dropping her hands so her thumbs slipped away from Lily's lips. "Stage kiss." She winked to the embarrassed girl. "Hope that wasn't too much for ya, but it got the point across to Malroth." Lily was still stunned as she turned, watching as Malroth and Digby exchanged blows. "I'll need ya to win, Malroth!" Babs cheered, laughing as she wrapped her arm around Lily's shoulder. "Besides, can't have the guys thinking you're the weak one around here."

Her words seemed to light a fire under Malroth, he wasn't the weak one, he took on monsters and the mines for three weeks straight now. He ducked under a loose punch from Digby, he slammed a foot down into the loose dirt before pulling his fist back and slamming it into Digby's gut. He held the other male there for a moment when the miner collapsed against his arm. He pulled back, letting Digby fall to the ground.

Babs and Lily sat there, eyes wide as they watched Malroth, who was slimmer in build than Digby, twist and turn around the miner. There was a power behind each swing of his fist, each one had a purpose. And what girl wouldn't want to watch the way the muscles in his abdomen and back flexed with his movements. Babs gave Lily a shove, a grin on her face. "Time for your prize, Mal!"

Lily gasped, stumbling for a few steps until she collided with Malroth, eyes wide as she looked up at him. Her fingers slowly spread out against the hard muscles of his chest. She couldn't hold eye contact with him as he stared down at her, those red eyes looking right through her. "You don't have to, if you don't want to." She jerked her head up, finally meeting his gaze at his words.

She swallowed the lump in her throat as she shook her head. "Th-That's not it… Mal." She whispered as she pushed up onto her tiptoes, she trembled when she felt his hands on her waist to steady her against him. She tipped her head and closed her eyes as she pressed her lips to his.

Malroth gave a small jolt when her lips touched his, her lips were soft. He felt her start to pull away, only to freeze when he let out a short gruff noise. He leaned into her again, enjoying the feeling that spread through him, it wasn't a foreign feeling, just… stronger; he had felt something similar back on Furrowfield when she was dancing with him at the festival.


	18. Copper Golems and Cottontails!

Malroth let out a growl when Lily gave him a shake the next morning. He covered his ears and curled up into a tight ball. "Leave me alone." He growled again when she sat on him. "_Lily_."

"Mal! You promised you'd be as fit as a fiddle this morning!" The builder let out a laugh and shook him again. "I'm going to get some breakfast, I'll come wake you in a little bit, whiney head."

Malroth grumbled when her weight was suddenly gone and the door to the sleeping quarters clicked shut. He started to relax though until he felt like someone was staring at him. Peeking one eye open, he flinched back, staring into the dark eyes of Tiny. "What do you want?"

"Jussst letting you know that Lily isss going to go into the minesss without you." Tiny purred and flapped over to the door, waiting for Malroth to get up.

"Dammit, Lily!" Malroth sat up, annoyance bristling through him as he shoved the door open. The repetitive 'clank, clank, clink' of metal being worked told Malroth that Lily wasn't getting breakfast but was already working on a new project, again. He let out another grumble as he stepped into the smithy, eyes narrowed on Lily's back.

Lily whirled around, a large metal mallet in her hands. "C'mon, Mal! Time to tear these mines apart!" She went to run out the door when Malroth wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hey! C'mon!"

"Food first, then the mines."

* * *

Lily and Malroth followed the miners passed the newly opening stone wall, a blue glow had them all looking around curiously. "Oi! Lily! Lily! Come look at this!" Lily ran after where she heard Dougie's voice coming from, she ran a little too far though, nearly tumbling over the sharp cliffside and into the water below when Malroth grabbed the back of her dress, keeping her on their level. "Holy crap." She whispered as Mal pulled her back to safer ground.

"I didn't know nothin' like this was down here." Dougie was spinning as he looked all around, in complete awe at the underground lake.

"Boss, how we's gonna get across the bridge? We ain't good swimmers." One of the newer miners whimpered, pointing to a bridge that had water pouring over it.

Lily walked up to the bridge, examining where the water came from. "I should be able to patch that up."

"How are you going to get up there?" Malroth barely got the question out before Lily reached over and started climbing up the thick chain. "Hey! Are you stupid?! What if you fall?" He rushed up the chain after her, growling at how slick the metal was with the water splashing on it.

"I'll be fine!" Lily laughed as she started patching up where the water was coming from. "There you go, Dougie, how is that?"

"Much better! Thanks, Lily!" The builders cheered as they took off deeper into the mines.

Lily turned and gave Malroth a smile, bouncing on her toes as she batted her eyes at him. "Now, just to get down."

Malroth let out a groan but scooped Lily up, tossing her onto his shoulder as he went to the ledge and dropped down onto the bridge. He set Lily down, shaking his head at her when she started giggling profusely. "And I thought I was going to be the troublemaker here." He let out a grunt when she grabbed his hand and yanked him down the path after her.

Dougie looked back at them when they caught up to them at another wall that needed to be blown to dust. "Ya know… they say there's treasure down 'ere, and an ancient, 'aunted temple."

"Haunted temple?" Malroth gave Lily a grin when she ran back to their safe spot as the wall exploded behind her. "That sounds like a right adventure!"

"Lulu is going to have my head." Lily laughed as she climbed back out of the hole and followed the miners again. As they ran through the old tunnels, she would stop and fix support beams and blow through walls or knock them down with her new hammer. She felt like a little kid during the holidays with her new toy as she knocked down walls and tore through ore.

They got to a large clearing, a group of monsters waiting for them, weapons ready to attack. Dougie and the few miners that were left let out cries as they huddled down. Lily and Malroth nodded at each other before jumping into the fray, back to back and dancing around each other as they traded blows with the monsters.

Malroth grabbed Lily's arm, swinging her around and blocking a blow from the skeleton. A smirk grew on his face when Lily slid around him, striking the skeleton down with one final blow. "Remember that time you said that we would never be partners?"

"Are you going to hold that against me?" Malroth's voice came out as more of a purr than the growl he meant it to be as he pulled Lily against him, quickly scanning her for any damage. When he was satisfied, he let her go and join back up with Dougie.

A blush had Lily stammering at Malroth's tone as she went over to Dougie, sweeping her arms out to the mine. "Took another area back from the Children, Dougie."

Dougie walked around, a hand on his chin as he thought about where they were. "Ya know… if my gut is right, I know exactly where we is." He pointed to the tracks. "Over there!" He ran over, Malroth and Lily hard on his heels as he followed them, frowning at the large wall blocking the way. "Now who'd be dumb enough to make pointless tracks!" Then something hit him, his fist slamming against the wall. "Lily! Knock this down! We should be on the other side of town here!"

Lily raised a brow but shrugged as she lifted her hammer, slamming it against the wall. She made quick work of it, hands on her hips as she looked back at Dougie who was jumping for joy. "I'll finish the tracks and we'll be set!" She beamed, laughing with the miner before she set to work on the tracks.

* * *

When Lily and Malroth headed back up to town after laying the tracks, they were nearly run over by Babs who was sprinting towards the minecart they got out of. "Lily! Lily! You finished the tunnels?! That's wonderful! That's so exciting! Soon this town will be bustling with excitement!" She cheered, hugging Lily before disappearing back into town.

Malroth glanced at Lily, a slight pout on his lips. "So…" He looked away when Lily looked back at him, tilting her head curiously at him. "Did… Babs actually kiss you? Like… not that it matters, but like… did she?" He shoved his hands in his pockets, still unable to look at Lily as she put her hands on her hips and stared at him.

"No, she put her thumbs on my lips and kissed her thumbs. Called it a stage kiss." Lily couldn't help the grin on her face as she put her nose to his, eyes sparkling with mischief. "You aren't jealous of Babs, are you?"

"What?!" Malroth jumped back, huffing at the audacity coming from Lily. "Good joke! I would never!"

Lily laughed when Malroth stomped back into town, her hand on her hip as she shook her head. "Weirdo."

"I heard that!"

Lily laughed more and followed him into town, seeing that, like usual, the men were goo-goo eyed for Babs as she walked into her kitchen. "ME LOVE BABS. BABS PRETTY… MY MARRY BABS YOU THINK?"

Digby gawked up at the golem as Lily and Malroth walked up. "M-M-Marry 'er?! Cor blimey, I've got some stiff competition… I'll 'ave to train 'arder than ever before to get muscles bigger than Billy Brick-Biceps."

Babs came back out, a plate of marshrooms in her arms. "If we keep goin' at this rate, it'll only be a matter of time before the gold comes pourin' out!"

"OH BABS… YOU MELT MY METAL HEART… YOU SO KIND…" Goldi let out a moaning weep.

Babs set the plate down on one of the chests nearby, her hands going to her hips as she puffed her cheeks. "I ain't as kind as that! The only reason I wanna turn ya back into a Gold Golem is so the Golden Age'll return to Khrum!"

Goldi reached down, carefully scooping Babs up in one hand. "ME UNDERSTAND… BABS DREAM MY DREAM TOO! WE BRING BACK GOLDEN AGE… THEN WE GET… MARRIED…?" Babs let out a gasp, jolting in the Golem's hand as she gawked at him.

Malroth snickered as he grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her away from the two. "Let's leave the lovebirds to it, Lily. You and me should head back down to the mine – all those stories about treasure and temples have got me fired up!"

Lily eyed Malroth for a moment, narrowing her gaze on him. "Why don't we wait and see what else I can do around here before we head out on that journey. At least let me enjoy the sun for another day before you drop me into the tunnels."

Before the two could get very far though, Dougie and his little group of miners ran up the stairs, huffing and puffing from running through the mines. "Goldi! Goldi! We got ya the last o' the copper!"

Goldirox set Babs down before jumping some, clapping his stone hands. "ME COPPER GOLEM… HIT ME… BUILDER!"

Lily took the copper from Dougie when he handed it over. She smiled at Goldi before winding up her toss and letting it fly at the golem. Everyone shielded their eyes as magic wrapped around Goldirox, changing his features some. His legs and arms grew, and he became bulkier, as well as being fully copper now. "Looking good, Goldi!"

"WOOHOO! ME BECOME COPPER GOLEM! THANK YOU LILY."

"Congratulations, Goldi! You're looking right dapper now!" Babs clapped for the golem and then climbed into his hand when he offered to hold her up as the others gathered around.

Dougie ran up to the small group, eyes locked on Babs. "Wiv everythin' finished, it's time for the main event! We done everythin' as you asked, Babs! Right, Babs?! Babs?!"

Babs reached up, cleaning her ears out and rolling her eyes. "Keep your 'air on, Dougie, I 'eard ya." She gave a sigh and a shrug. "A promise is a promise, I s'pose." She twirled, fanning her arms out as she laughed. "Sorry boys, but I ain't quite ready, there's somethin's missin'. Somethin' important."

* * *

For the rest of the day, the miners scratched their head, trying to think of what was missing for Babs, they even pestered Lily who would just shrug and tell them that Babs hadn't come to her about it. "Lily, ya gotta know what Babs is missin' – sumfin' important. Why can't she become a dancin' girl? Wot's she rabbitin' on abaht?" He thought for a moment, if Lily focused hard enough, she could almost smell the rubber burning from how hard this man was thinking. "Ah! I fink I got an idea! I reckon it's cos us miners ain't muscly enuff! If we beefed up a bit, Babs'd be back in toe-tappin' mood in no time." Digby flexed his muscles at her, groaning behind the effort. The look on Lily's face caused Digby to flinch. "Wot?!"

Lily pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing at Digby. "I think you're barking up the wrong tree, I doubt it's you guys not being muscly enough."

"Ya never know, Lily! Will ya at least build a pumpin' station for us?!"

"Please… don't call it a… pumping station." Lily let out a weak chuckle before disappearing into the smithy.

Malroth ran around the town, keeping an eye out for Lily as he ran around. He burst into the pub, hands on his hips as he looked around. "Whatcha lookin' for, Malroth?" Babs asked as she cleaned off the tables, her brows raised at the confused looking male.

"Lily."

"Oh- your girlfriend went missing?"

"Girlfriend?" Malroth's brows furrowed as he tried to figure out what she meant but when she only laughed, he turned tail and ducked out of the pub. He slammed to a stop, looking to his right where a new room had popped up in the minute he was in the pub. "Lily!"

Lily poked her head out of the room, grinning at Malroth. "Hey! What's up?"

"When are we going to the mines again?" Malroth stood in the doorway, gasping when Digby shoved him aside.

"Lily! Miss Lily! You finished the room?!" Digby ran in, checking the room out. "Babs! Babs!" He grabbed a set of dumbbells, hoisting them up. "OH, BAA-AABS!"

Babs came running in, pausing by Malroth who was seething as he glared at Digby. "What in tarnation do ya want, Digby?!"

"Look, Babs! I got us a pumpin' station! We'll 'ave the massive muscles yer missin' in no time – then you'll be all set to 'op into that cottontail costume!" He flexed for her, curling the dumbbells as fast as he could.

"Oh, Digby, ya silly sausage! That ain't it – yer muscly enough already." Babs covered her mouth as she giggled. "Why don't you an' Lily put yer 'eads together? I'm sure ya can work out wot I need." She winked at Lily before leaving the pumping station.

"Lily!" Digby wheezed at her, the dumbbells dropping from his hands. "Wot does she need?!"

"Oh, no. Nope. I will not play guessing games. You and the boys can come up with another idea, until then, I'm going to go find something else to build." Lily waved him off before quickly leaving the room and over to the sleeping quarters.

* * *

The sun was beating down on Malroth as he walked towards where Lily was working on a new room above the sleeping quarters, he paused at the newcomer, Serge, seeing the man was watching Lily intently. "What are you looking at?"

Serge didn't look to see who he was looking at as he rubbed his beardless chin. "I need to think of how to approach the heathen builder." He finally looked over, his face paling as he stared at Malroth. "O… oh no."

"First of all, she isn't a heathen. Second, you just walk up to her. If she's in the middle of a build you wait until she comes up for air." Malroth started for the staircase Lily had built. "Watch."

Serge slowly followed Malroth, the two waiting at the top as Lily ran around, placing items and adding windows to the walls. "Mi-" He flinched when Malroth held up a hand, signaling that he needed to wait. And then he saw it, Lily leaned back and cracked her back. "Miss Lily?"

Lily turned, smiling at the two men. "Mal! Uh…" She glanced to Malroth, clearly not remembering who this person was. "Uhm… who are you… again?"

"What do you mean, who am I?! I came when you last rang the bell! Serge! My name is Serge!" He huffed, glaring at the builder. "Anyways, the others have been kind enough to fill me in on the situation with Miss Babs. When it comes to the fairer sex, these uncouth brutes haven't the foggiest, but I'm rather in touch with my feminine side-"

"We can tell." Lily and Malroth high-fived as they spoke at the same time, grinning at each other.

"Excuse me! I'm trying to ask for a favor here." Serge clenched his fists, glaring at the two of them. "Anyways! I know precisely what Miss Babs needs before she will don that leotard – a private chamber in which to change!" He put his hands on his hips, puffing his cheeks out. "Put yourself in her place for a moment, she isn't like you. A lady would never feel comfortable changing her attire in this mire of testosterone and triceps! Now, make one of your fancy blueprints and design such a facility, would you?"

"Alright… Clayton." Lily snarled as she shoved by Serge.

Serge's face turned red as he stomped down the stairs after her. "My name is Serge, I told you that! And you should go find a gladioli, follow the valley eastward to reach the oasis-"

Lily whirled on him, their noses and foreheads pressed together. "Do you really… honestly think… that even if this is for Babs, that I'll build something for someone who just _insulted_ me?"

"Well… uhm…" Serge gulped; eyes wide as he tried to lean away from Lily. "Please, let me apologize-" He watched as Lily stormed off, leaving him along with Malroth who was chuckling. "She's such a-"

"Spitfire." Malroth purred as he stalked off after Lily. She quickly worked on getting stairs up to where she was going to put Babs' room. Malroth could always tell when she was heated as she threw stuff down all willy-nilly. He waited at the top of the stairs as she threw up walls, the annoyance still not leaving her shoulders.

Lily was snarling to herself when she finally noticed Malroth watching her. She stopped what she was doing to take in his posture, he had his arms crossed and was leaning against the bare doorframe, but there was something that made her lower belly burn. His eyes, he was drinking in her anger, her annoyance. That look in his eyes reminded her of a predator watching his prey.

She let out a humph and went back to angrily slamming blocks around the room, not letting his cooled temper dampen hers. "Don't try to talk me down, Mal. I want to be angry. Who comes into a town and just… just… _demands_ and… _insults_ like that?"

Malroth listened to her growl for a few moments before quietly walking up behind her as she set down a bed, his eyebrow raised as he looked at it. "So, Babs gets a bed… and I get a pile of straw?" He grabbed her wrist when she whirled on him, growling at him. He held her against him, letting her squirm for a moment. "You looked like you were going to tear him apart." He purred as he put her chin between his index finger and his thumb, tipping her head up to look at him. "I don't… understand this feeling… I have, but seeing you like this, it… I don't know how to explain it." He whispered and put his forehead to hers.

Lily took a shaky breath, breathing in his scent; an odd mixture of citrus and wood smoke. She pulled away some, giving him a puzzled look before leaning back in and breathing him in again, she hadn't ever really taken note of how he smelled before just then. She looked up at him, a brow raised. "Have you been trying to cook?"

"No, I've been down in the mines if I'm not with you." Malroth shrugged and kissed her forehead before pulling away. "Are you almost finished in here?"

"Two things left, and then I'm done." Lily turned, nailing a sign to the wall and writing Babs' name on it. She put her hands on Malroth's chest, enjoying the way his muscles felt under her fingertips as she slowly pushed him out of the room, fixing the door up. "There, all finished!"

Serge ran up the stairs, eyes gleaming as he looked at Lily. "Is this it?!"

Digby was hard on Serge's heels, skidding into the bedroom. "Are you sure this is something that she would want? Will this do the job?" He turned, cupping his hands around his mouth as he hollered. "Oh~ Babs~! I 'as somethin' to show ya!"

"This was my idea, you ruffian!" Serge stomped, punching Digby with weak fists as Babs came running up the stairs.

"Wot, Digby?" Babs leaned around them, her eyes wide and jaw slack at the sight. "Is this a room for me?! You made this for _me_, Lily?!" She grabbed the builder, pulling her back into the room. "It'll make for a great place to change into my cottontail outfit!" She slammed the door shut in the boys' faces, leaving her alone with the baffled builder. "Don't worry, sweets. I have one for you too."

* * *

The guys flinched when they heard a cry for help, and then heard Babs shouting at them to go wait at the Declaration Post. Malroth was hesitant but followed the men over to the post. When Babs shouted at them to shut their eyes, and Goldi to turn away, Malroth kept his open, locked on the door for when it opened. Babs came out first, she looked alright in that silly little costume, but it seemed a little tight. Though, he had to admit, she looked stronger with those new horns on her head.

"Oh, c'mon, Lily! I ain't doin' this alone!" Babs hissed in a whisper at Lily who was still hiding in the room. "Don't make me drag you out by your tail!"

Malroth's chest tightened and his gut did flips when Lily teetered out in the heels she wore. As she drew closer, he noted that her legs looked a little longer, and that her arms were more muscled than Babs' was. He swallowed, trying to get rid of the dryness in his mouth as he watched her walk. Her face was red as the two girls climbed the stairs to the Declaration Post. He walked over, holding a hand out to help her up onto the platform.

Lily gently took his hand, not meeting his gaze, not wanting to see the smug look on his face. "Open your eyes!" Babs giggled as she grabbed Lily, making the girl pose with her; their chests and bellies pressed together and holding hands, one up behind them with the other down in front of them, and popping one foot up for good measure.

Serge let out a strangled noise, hearts in his eyes as he gawked over Babs. "I have an announcement! From this day forward, I hereby renounce my membership of the Children! I shall become a cotton-tailor and make the most dapper apparel for dancing boys and girls across the land!" His declaration sent a wave of cheering through the crowd of men, soon the newer miners were joining in on the renouncing of the Children. Then a gasp spread through the men when Serge fell face first into the dirt, a grin on his lips. "Such…a beauty… makes a grown man cry…"

"BABS… COTTONTAIL COSTUME LOOK AMAZING!" Goldirox cried out, holding his hand out to both the girls, waiting for a moment when Lily didn't jump into his hand. He shrugged and held Babs up, his jeweled eyes sparkling as he looked her over. "PRETTY BABS IS MOST PRETTIEST EVER!"

"Take me to the pub, Goldi! It's time to dance and drink like there's no tomorrow!"

Lily watched as all the miners and Babs ran into the pub, leaving her outside with a passed-out Serge and Malroth who couldn't peel his eyes away from her. "I can go change now." She whimpered as she started down the stairs, a startled squeal leaving her when Malroth swept her off her feet. "M-Mal!"

"You wanted to go change, yeah?"

"Yes, please… I started a room for us above the sleeping quarters." She leaned into him as he carried her up the stairs and into the room, she had made more progress on it than Malroth had thought.

He set her down so she could change while he explored. He stopped short though when he saw that there was a divider between the two beds. "What's this?"

"I put that there because I wasn't sure you wanted to sleep right next to-" Lily's jaw dropped as she watched him move the divider away and over to the wall and then move the two beds right up against each other. She shook her head, unable to hide her smile as she pulled her hair out of the twin tails.

Malroth turned to say something to Lily when he saw her struggling with a clasp on the back of the leotard. He walked over, standing behind her as she fumbled around with it. He reached up, moving her hair to one shoulder and then grabbing the clasp. "Want me to rip it?"

Lily was frozen, feeling his fingers in her hair and then against her back was making her head spin. "Wh-What?" Before she could really process his question, she felt the thick cloth tighten around her chest and then cool air rushed along her back as Malroth ripped the clasps off, freeing her from the constraints of the cottontail costume. "I-I-I…"

Malroth looked around, trying to find her something to wear. When he turned back to her, she was struggling to keep the leotard up. "I thought you wanted that off." He set her clothes down and held a hand out to her, ready to help her where she needed help.

Lily was about to whine about how she was going to be naked in front of him when she noticed he wasn't looking at her, not exactly. His eyes were trained to the top of her head. She carefully grabbed his hand as she took the heels off, feeling the leotard slip down and around her ankles. She had just wiggled out of the fishnet stockings when Malroth grabbed her, yanking her against him and turning, hiding her from the door when it burst open.

"Lily! Why aren't ya partyin' wiv us!?" Babs stomped, pouting at the two.

Lily felt Malroth turn his head so he could look at Babs, but he didn't speak. The look he must've given her was enough to scare her back down the stairs. "Mal… did you hear her coming up the stairs?"

"You didn't?" Malroth looked down at her, a brow raised as he watched her quickly yank her black shirt and shorts on. He shrugged, heading for the door. "You wanna go down there?"

"Uhm… actually… can we… lay down?" She watched as he pulled his jacket off and kick his shoes and gloves off. He easily scooped her back up and carried her to the bed where he plopped down, holding her tight against his side and tangled his legs with hers. "Thank you, Mal. Really, for everything you do for me."


	19. Monsters, Mushrooms and Beasts Oh My!

Lily jolted awake; eyes wide as she looked around for whatever had woken her up. She looked over, seeing Malroth was still sprawled out on his side of the bed as the sky outside her window caught her attention. "Mal…?" She gave him a shake, but he snored away. She slid from the bed and went to the little bed she made for Tiny, even he didn't stir. She let out a huff and grabbed her hammer; fingers numb as she pushed the door open. The sky was almost purple, not like back in Furrowfield, but close enough that Lily was starting to feel sick to her stomach.

She looked down at where Goldi usually slept, and even he was sound asleep. She made quick work of the steps as she ran over to the golem, giving him a shake as hard as she could. "Goldi? Goldi! Wake up!" But the golem was still, his usually glowing eyes were dull as he slept.

A dark energy made her skin tingle as she turned, looking towards the desert that loomed just past the town. Lily slowly made her way past the smithy and the dormitory, eyes narrowing when she saw a Shaman of Hargon watching her. "Who are you?! What have you done to my friends?!"

The shaman let out a laugh and shook their head, the green orb in the center of their face was gleaming as they spread their arms. "I am stronger than the priest on Furrowfield was, how weak of a priest he was. To let a _child_ convert him, such a shame. I came bearing a warning from the Underseer, child; If you continue with these sins, all of Khrumbul-Dun will suffer. As will you."

"I… am not… a _CHILD_!"

The shaman took a step back, the orb trembled for a moment as an angry and cold magic washed over them. "Wh-What is this?"

"Give the Underseer a warning from me; they come near this town, and Malroth and I will do to her what we did to the Brainy Badboon!" Lily didn't seem to notice how the sand stirred as magic rushed around her.

The shaman looked behind Lily, seeing that the golem was starting to stir; then they felt an even darker aura than their own burst from the room above the dormitory. "You are more trouble than the Underseer foresaw." The orb narrowed as the shaman disappeared, a horde of monsters quickly taking their place.

Lily wielded her hammer in front of her as Goldi ran up next to her and Malroth landed in front of her. "If you broke the window, Mal-"

"Lily! Too many monsters for you to lecture me right now!" Malroth snarled as he started slashing, barely giving the others time to join in.

Babs and Magrog, along with a few miners, joined in; swords slashing away as they clashed with the monsters. Lily and Babs linked arms, twirling around each other in a dance as they evaded blows from moles and skeletons alike. Lily glanced over, seeing rage burn in Malroth as he took his enemies down in one swing of his axe.

"BABS! LILY! WATCH OUT!" Goldi roared as he jumped into the air, his fists coming down on a skeleton that came around the corner from the pass into the desert. He grabbed the large skeleton by the face, his copper fingers digging into the hard bone before breaking through as he ripped the head clean off.

Lily and Babs gawked, unable to look away as the golem smashed the skull into the hard-stone walls. "Goldi!" Babs ran up to the golem, yanking away from Lily when the builder tried to stop her. "Goldirox!" She touched his leg, seeing how he almost instantaneously calmed down at her touch. "You beat 'im. Thank you fer protectin' me."

"I ALWAYS… PROTECT BABS… ALWAYS." Goldi scooped Babs up, placing her on his shoulder as he walked back to the group.

Malroth threw his axe down as he stormed over to Lily, eyes blazing with the need for more. He ignored the gasp from his builder as he grabbed her, yanking her against him. He squeezed her, hearing her back pop and a pathetic noise leave her as he held her; forcing himself to come back to reality. "Why didn't you wake me?"

His voice was a harsh whisper, Lily could barely understand him through the growls; but she pressed her ear harder against his chest, listening to the frantic pounding of his heart. "I tried to, but you didn't wake up. Neither did Tiny or Goldi. The shaman, they had a spell on everyone, I guess."

Malroth let out a few deep breaths, his nose buried against the soft blonde strands of Lily's hair. She was safe. She was here and she was talking and breathing and fighting monsters with him. He pulled back, giving her his signature devilish grin.

Lily gave him a slight frown. "You have an idea for something."

"I sure do! Mashing all these monsters is making us tougher and tougher. Don't you think we should come up with some kind of super attack? Could really show these monsters who's boss!" He pulled away completely, leaving Lily feeling cold as he crossed his arms, thinking for a few moments. "Let's see…" He looked up, seeing a bunicorn innocently hopping just inside the canyon.

Lily let out a small shriek when power exploded from Malroth and he grabbed her, tossing her into the air. She started to tense and squeeze her eyes shut when she realized what he was doing. She relaxed, rolling her eyes as she pulled her hammer back behind her, swinging it down as she closed in on the bunicorn. A new weight quickened her descent and forced her hammer to hit harder as Malroth landed with ease on the top of it. When he turned back to her, she wasn't quite prepared for the reaction she got.

He grabbed her around the waist, a heated kiss turning her knees to jelly as he tipped her back. His fingers dug into her hip as the other hand tangled into her hair. He pulled back after a moment, licking his lips as he panted, hungry eyes devouring the builder in his arms. "That… was brilliant. I'll call out to you when we're in battle and get really fired up so we can unleash it on unsuspecting monsters." His voice was a thick purr that had Lily's heart racing and her cheeks flushed. "Now… just to give that move a name. Every move that great deserves a name."

"U-Uhm…" Lily was too flustered, too… excited in ways she hadn't ever experienced before to think straight. "What… uhm… I can't think straight right now! W-what about… uhm… Lily and Malroth's effortlessly graceful and decidedly deadly co-operative attack?"

Malroth could see she was flustered as he raised a brow at her. "You can't think straight… but you come up with a name like that?" He shrugged, laughing some. "I like it!" He gave her a high-five, but his fingers laced with hers, pulling her back against him as he nipped at her cheekbone. "I feel like I haven't slept a wink, think we could take a day to be lazy?"

Lily couldn't stop her goofy grin as she nuzzled against him. "I'll happily have a lazy day." She looked over, seeing the curious and mischievous gazes from all the townspeople. Her face quickly exploded in every shade of red as she clung to Malroth. "What are you all looking at?!"

Malroth turned his attention to the others, tilting his head at them. "Don't you have a mine to go into? And a pub to work at?" In response, the others slowly left the two alone, Babs giggling as she sat on Goldi's shoulders. Den and Magrog elbowed each other as they walked away, whispering something about a bet.

Malroth picked Lily up with ease, carrying her back to their room; but as he hit the first step up, two miners came running up. "Oi! Lily! Malroff!" The two looked over at the miners, seeing Dougie running up with them. "You two are never gonna believe this! Listen to these miners!"

The first one, a beefy man with scars up and down his arms slammed a hand against his chest. "Me an' a couple o' the lads was diggin' away down this tunnel yes'erday when we 'it some kinda metal none of us've ever seen before!"

Magrog, who was still within earshot, ran over, staring at the miner. "Did you bring some back?"

"We sure did!" The smaller man beamed, tossing the gray rock over to Magrog.

"Why… that there's a lump of pure silver!" Magrog's eyes sparkled as he reached over, handing it to Lily. "They struck silver!"

"YOU SAY SILVER?!" Babs let out a short shriek when Goldi suddenly changed directions on her, eyeing Lily and Malroth.

Malroth rolled his eyes and grave a growl as he looked to Lily who was giving her doofy grin in his arms. "So much for a fucking day off."

Lily wiggled from his arms, keeping herself against him as she examined the silver. "We can go down and help them get started, and then… we can enjoy the rest of the day to ourselves."

"Ten hours in the mine doesn't sound like we'll have much time to relax afterwards."

"Who said it was going to be ten hours?" Lily looked up at him, bursting out in laughter at the look on his face.

Malroth had his lips pursed and eyes trained on her. "I know how you work." He lunged at her, smiling when she squealed and took off and away from him. He licked his lips when she looked back at him, mischief in her eyes; daring him to chase her. He fell for the bait and sprinted after her, easily catching her before she could make it to the minecart. "You need to wear something more than this, I'm not listening to you whine about being cold in the mines."

* * *

"Three thousand lumps!?" Malroth roared as he and the miners walked behind Goldirox who had Lily on his shoulders as they made their way along the tracks, his eyes narrowed. "You… want _three thousand_ lumps! We're going to be here forever! And Babs wants a new pub?! What kind of nonsense is that!? And she wants it made _from_ silver! Next thing you know they'll want a _gold_ bar! To match Goldi when he's a Gold Golem!"

Lily gave a shrug as she let Malroth vent, a smile on her lips, she liked being tested like this. But Malroth was already annoyed that she had even agreed to build the new bar, that alone would take weeks, and getting Goldi three thousand lumps would take that and longer. "We could send Brownbeard back to the Isle to make sure the others knew that we're alright. It's already been a few weeks-"

"A month and a half. Lulu might out right strangle us if we take too long here at Khrumbul-Dun. I don't want to listen to her bitch and moan!" Malroth let out a groan, slumping as they walked. "So annoying!"

Lily shook her head laughing at him some. "It'll be fine, Mal. Once we get back up top I'll go ask Brownbeard to set sail for the Isle and let Lulu know that things are running smoothly here but it's going to take a while for us to come back."

"SOONER WE GET SILVER. SOONER WE SEE ISLE. SOONER I MARRY BABS." Goldi growled, eyes narrowed as he led the way, head turning either which way as he sensed for the silver.

"'Ere's where I found the silver!" The miner ran up to the large wall of dark stone, jabbing a finger at it. "If there's any more in these mines, I'll bet me nan it's be'ind that wall!"

Lily clung to Goldi as he slammed his fists into the wall, easily destroying the hard rock. "ME STILL WEAK. BUT MORE WALLS BEYOND." He followed the tunnels, the miners close behind as he came up to another wall, easily breaking this one down.

Lily frowned at the tunnels around them, seeing how decayed and destroyed they were. She'd need to come back through and put in new support beams, so it was safer for the miners. She frowned as Goldi punched the wall they were at once, twice… four times, six times, eight times. The sight in front of them had the miners and Lily gasping.

But the sudden drop had Lily screaming, she hadn't expected Goldi to go down. "COPPER… BODY… TOO WEAK… CANNOT… MOVE…"

Malroth jumped over Goldi's curled up body, catching Lily and landing gracefully on the other side of the golem. "Take all the time you need, Goldirox. Now that you've knocked through the walls, you can rest up for a moment and head back up top. We're good from here."

Lily stared at Malroth with awe in her eyes. She'd seen him doing standing long jumps before, but she hadn't seen him jump that high before. That power was coming in handy, and his body was adjusting well to it. She clung to his side as he set her down, taking in the area ahead of them. "Woah…"

She pulled away from Malroth, their fingers laced for just a moment before their hands dropped as she walked out onto the wooden deck. "I don't think the Underseer touched this place… it's in a lot better condition than the first area of the mines." She walked to the edge, fingers pressed against the log railings, eyes sparkling as she looked down at all the glowdrops that were scattered around.

"Lily, we might be able to climb down those chains-"

Dougie let out a meek cry, covering is head. "This pit is the deepest place anyone – us miners included, has ever been! I'm afraid of what's waitin' for us!" He frowned as the other two rolled their eyes and jumped onto the chains, slowly picking their way down. He let out a shaky sigh and slowly followed them. When he touched down, he looked over; his eyes grew wide behind that yellow helmet. "Look!"

"Hey! Don't go running off, Dougie!" Malroth snapped, shaking his head when the miner too off deeper into the mind. Lily laughed and ran after Dougie, Malroth hard on her heels.

"Me abs are goin' absolutely 'aywire! There's gotta be some silver up ahead! If it weren't so dark an' scary, I'd be down that tunnel like a shot!" Dougie whimpered, ducking behind Lily.

Lily laughed even more as she pulled out a few torches, handing on to Dougie and one to Malroth. "Here, just breathe, we have Malroth; if there are any monsters, they won't have the chance to get near you. I see some scones; we can just light them on the way."

Lily let Malroth lead the way, taking out a few mushroom monsters as she lit the first scone. She turned, seeing Dougie slowly bringing up the rear. "C'mon, Dougie! The sooner we light them, the sooner we find some silver!"

Malroth slashed a few more mushroom monsters, watching Lily closely as she trotted along the tunnel. She got to a scone that was higher up and no matter how far she stretched, she just couldn't reach the other torch with her own flame. "Maaa-l!" She let out a surprised noise when he was suddenly under her, his head between her thighs and pushing her up with his shoulders. "Mal!" She nearly dropped her torch, as her free hand dug into Malroth's hair, a death grip on the dark strands.

"Oi, watch it! You're about to rip my hair out of my scalp, Lil!" Malroth laughed as she lit the scone and he set her down. He reached up, rubbing his head where she pulled. He tipped his head when she reached up, rubbing his head, an apology on her lips. "I'm teasing you." He laughed, kissing her forehead before taking the lead deeper into the tunnel.

Two more scones and no signs of monsters had Lily trotting deeper in, though she knew to keep herself where Malroth could see her. She turned to look down the tunnel as it turned, tilting her head so an ear was facing that way, but she didn't hear anything. Though, she should be letting Malroth listen for things seeing as he could hear much better than she could. When she was satisfied she bounced over to the wall, climbing up and swiping her lit torch at the unlit scone.

"**LILY**!"

She turned when she heard Malroth's voice explode in panic, but she didn't see him, all she saw was a being, a green hood pulled over its' head with the symbol of Hargon's armies in the middle. She felt the scream building up in her throat, but it didn't come out. Something struck her, and she was falling. She hit the ground beneath the scone, hard. She felt something in her back pop and her fingers started to go numb.

A roar that caused a ringing in her ears hard her trying to turn her head, but it wouldn't move. She could see Dougie in the corner of her eye, she could hear his voice; but not what he was saying. The world went dark for a moment, and then it faded back in. Right, she blinked… Dougie's attention was on her, not on the two monsters fighting. No. That wasn't right. There was only one monster. She squinted, trying to decipher the shadows on the far wall, she could just barely make out the swollen muscled monster that attacked her. But there was another one. She could faintly hear Malroth above the ringing in her ears, but she couldn't make out his shadow. She only saw a beast, wings unfolded and fluttering as the beast danced with the monster. Horns large protruded from the top of its' head as its' shadow dwarfed the monsters.

Dougie patted her cheek, making her look at him. His lips were moving, he had taken off his own mask, fear in those dark slate gray eyes. She blinked again, focusing on the shadows again, where there had been wings and horns, was now Malroth's shadow that she had seen a thousand times. The monster was gone and soon a very bloodied Malroth was in her view. His eyes were frantic, his lips were moving but she didn't hear him either.

She was cold, so cold. The world faded again, when it came back, Malroth was holding her, his anger pointed to someone else. Dougie. It had to be Dougie. She'd get on to him for yelling at Dougie. She felt something tugging at her hip, then a light surrounded them. They'd been reaching for her map, right… Pastor Al had enchanted it for her, she had forgotten that it had changed from Furrowfield to Khrumbul-Dun. Had Malroth known?

* * *

"**BAAAABS**!" Malroth roared as the trio landed in the center of town, his arms tight on Lily who was bleeding from a deep wound that extended from her shoulder to her belly. "**BAAAABS**!"

"Malroth!" Babs burst from the pub, eyes wide as she took in the scene between her and Goldirox who was staring down from the Declaration Post, eyes trained on the enraged Malroth. "What in the 'ell 'appened!?" She gritted her teeth and ran back inside, shoving everything off the bar. "Bring 'er 'ere!"

She turned, seeing Malroth rush inside, gently setting Lily down on the bar top. "A monster, he attacked her. I wasn't close enough. Babs. I wasn't… I couldn't protect her!"

Babs looked to Malroth, frozen at the sheer amount of rage that burned in those red pools, but really got her was the tears. He was clinging to the edge of the bar, nails biting into the wood as he hung onto the last threat of sanity he had. "I's alright, Mal. My da used to stitch the boys up. I'm sure 'e can 'elp Lily."

* * *

Babs sat outside the bar, watching as Malroth paced back and forth in front of it. Magrog and Den were inside, doing what they could to help Lily, but Den had told Babs about his worries, there was a lot of blood. She glanced up to Goldi who was still staring down at Malroth, watching his every move. "Why are you watchin' Malroth like that, Goldi?"

"WORRIES ME. MALROTH ANGRY." Goldi glanced to Babs, a huff leaving him. "HE CAN'T CONTROL… ENERGY. FLUXUATING."

Malroth was growling, gnashing his teeth as he listened to Babs and Goldi talk about him as he paced in front of them. He dug his nails into his arms, tried to steady his breathing. But nothing was working. Every time he closed his eyes, he just saw Lily falling. He had heard the snap when she hit the ground. He straightened up, breathing in deep just in time to see Den walk out. The barkeep was scratching his cheek, confusion knitting his brows together. "Well… I… I don't know 'ow's to explain it… but… that wound is 'ealin' and we got 'er to wiggle 'er nose."

A sigh left Malroth, he didn't care the how or the why, he just cared that those were the words he was hearing. He flinched when something landed on his head. "Perhapsss it'sss jussst the builder magic." Malroth straightened when he heard Tiny above him, the dracky was holding back. He knew something. It wasn't builder magic that saved her. "Perhapsss you'd like to take her up to your room and let her ressst for the remainder of the day. I'm sure she'll be happy and ssspunky come morning."

Babs watched as Malroth slipped into the pub, Tiny perched on his head. When he reemerged, Tiny was staring at them all, a grin on his little round face. "Let'sss not tell Lily of her almossst death, shall we?"

Babs raised a brow, as the dracky let Malroth carry him up the stairs and to their bedroom, away from the others. "That little dracky is odd. I'll 'ave to ask Lily 'ow she met 'im."


	20. Where the Silver River Runs

Babs was up before the sun a few days later, she was busy making breakfast for the crew to have before they would go down to the mines, she pushed the door to the kitchen open with her hip, her arms full of plates of cooked marshrooms and cactus. She let out a huff and carefully made her way to the pub, getting ready to bump the door open with her hip when a gloved hand grabbed the door, opening it for her. She looked up, seeing Malroth, worn out and exhausted. "What are you doin' up, Mal?"

"I can't sleep."

Babs frowned; he hadn't been sleeping well ever since Lily took a hit that had nearly killed her. Her body was mostly healed, but she hadn't woken up yet. "I'm sorry, Mal."

"It's fine. I need to keep up on patrols anyways. Since that attack from the shaman the monsters have been coming more frequently." Malroth tried to ignore the sympathetic look he got from Babs as she went to duck into the pub.

"GOOD MORNING, BABS. GOOD MORNING, MALROTH."

The two looked over, Goldi had actually whispered for once since they had met him. "Morning, Goldi." Malroth let the door shut when Babs finally went in before stepping over to Goldi. The golem was curled up where he normally sat, working intently on something with his back to the pub. "Something wrong, Goldi?"

"STRONG FORCES… WAKE UP… ME WORRIED."

"We'll get you to silver, we're down to what now? Two thousand…?"

"LAST NIGHT… WE HAVE ONE THOUSAND EIGHT HUNDRED LEFT."

Malroth patted the golems arm as he turned to leave him, but something caught his eye. "We'll get you there." He turned back, trying to catch another look at what was in Goldi's hand. "What's that?"

Goldi glanced at Malroth, glittering eyes flashing for a moment. "PRESENT… FOR BABS."

Malroth tilted his head, staring at the tiny glittering rock. "Why are you giving her a gift? And what is it?"

"BECAUSE ME LOVE BABS." Malroth could hear the smile in Goldi's voice as he looked down at the small thing, holding it up for Malroth to see. "PIECE OF EYE. BABS APPLE OF EYE." A small silver chain hung from the large copper finger, a shiny little rock dangling from the end.

"Huh… well, don't use too much of your power to make gifts." Malroth warned before leaving Goldi to his business. He climbed the stairs that Lily had built up to where the silver pub would be. She had just laid out a bare skeleton, where the iron floor and silver floor would meet so she would have an idea on how much she would need for this project.

* * *

Babs fixed the ears on her head as she cleaned the bar again. She had cleaned the blood off, but every now and again, if she glanced over and the light from the scones hit it just right, it looked like there was blood there again. She huffed and tossed the rag under the bar, leaving as quick as she could. She made quick work of the stairs to Lily and Malroth's room, seeing Lily was still sound asleep. The miners had convinced Malroth to let off some steam down below, pointing out that Goldirox, Babs, Magrog and Digby were staying up top and more than capable of taking down a few monsters if any showed up.

Babs looked over, seeing Tiny sitting on the windowsill, looking out at the pass to the desert. "Mornin' Tiny."

"Good morning, Babsss." Tiny twisted, looking over at the dancing girl as she came in. "I'm not sure what'sss going on, why she hasssn't woken up yet." He flapped his wings and landed next to Lily who was curled up. "But I've never ssseen anyone take a hit like that and live to tell the tale, maybe she'sss pressserving energy."

"Maybe. I hope so." Babs sat down on the foot of the bed, her hand touching Lily's foot. She stiffened when Lily let out a whimper and a sigh. "Lily!" She gently shook the other girls' leg, smiling as Lily began to stir more.

"Don't wake her too sssoon!" Tiny hissed, bouncing over to Babs. The dracky let out a cry when Babs grabbed him and tossed him to the side. "H-Hey!"

"Hush! You'll be fine." Babs got up, leaning over Lily. "Lily? It's time tah wake up, c'mon."

Lily's eyes fluttered open and she looked up, seeing Babs over her. "What time is it? What happened?"

"What's the last thin' you remember?"

"Remember…? Being in the mines with Malroth and Dougie… we found… a lift… I don't remember anything after… that."

"That's alright don't try to think on it too 'ard. You got sick, been sleepin' for three 'ole days." Babs glanced to Tiny, not liking that the dracky asked everyone to just tell Lily that she got sick. The builder had almost died, she deserved to know that. "C'mon, let's get you up and movin' around."

Lily grumbled but let Babs pull her up. "I was sick?"

Babs helped Lily change into fresh clothes, smiling at the builder. "Malroth went down to the mines, 'e should be back up before too long. 'E'll be glad to see you're up. 'E was so worried about ya, Lily."

* * *

Malroth emerged from the mine with a few of the miners behind him. He wiped his brow off as he climbed the stairs up to town. As he crested the top, he saw a familiar blonde walking into the pub. He couldn't stop himself, he bolted up the rest of the stairs and burst through the doors, all but tackling Lily from behind. "Lily!"

Lily let out a shriek, staring up at the body that covered hers now. "M-Malroth! What's gotten into you?"

Malroth stared down at for a few moments, a soft look coming to his eyes. "Nothing. I'm just… glad you're up and about." He leaned down, kissing her gently.

Lily smiled against the kiss before carefully pushing him up. "I'm sorry I slept for three days. I didn't realize how-"

"It's fine." Malroth got up, easily pulling her with him. "C'mon, I think you should give that bell a ring."

Lil gave Malroth a confused look, but she followed him. "Am I doing that weird glow… thing?"

"No, not really. You were… a little… before the mines." He helped her up the stairs, waiting next to the bell as she slammed her hammer into it. The magic was warm over Malroth's skin, and a sigh left him. That magic meant she was alive and well, that was all he needed.

"I could listen to the sound o' that bell all day long, I tell ya! It's so inspirin'!" Den ran up with the others, a soft look on his face. "Such a wonderful sound."

Magrog looked over, seeing a group of men coming from the east. "And it looks like we've brought in a few new miners, too. I think things are about to get a lot busier around here!" He let out a laugh, glad to see Lily back up on her feet.

"Wot's goin' on 'ere?" One of the miners barked as the group came up, he was short, a lot shorter than the others, but he looked like he was the angriest ones. His shoulders turned a shade of red as Lily explained once again that they were rebuilding Khrumbul-Dun and the mines. "Wot?! Are ya insane-" He stopped short, eyes catching Babs who walked up next to Lily. "Woah…"

"'Oo cares abaht 'Argon an' 'is band o' buffoons when we could be livin' wiv such a gorgeous girl?!" One of the taller ones pleaded with the shorter one, shaking the small man.

* * *

Malroth followed Lily around like a lost puppy for the rest of the day, helping her as best he could when she was building; which was mostly him lifting her up for her to reach spots that were just out of reach. He reached out as often as he could, touching her in anyway that he possibly could. Before he knew it, Lily had the silver tiles and iron tiles laid out and soon the fountains in what would be the pool were all hooked up and ready for her bottomless pit.

She ran around, quickly making up the cocktail bar minus one or two things that Malroth could notice right off the bat when he would give her direction on where to place things according to the blueprint. Once she finished the bar, she moved on to the smaller things, throwing in three places to lounge next to the pool along with two places to sit, cards at one, drinks at another.

Lily leaned against Malroth, her toes in the cool water of the pool as they looked over her creation. "How have the mines been going?"

"They've been going. Oddly enough there haven't been a lot of monsters running around down there now."

"Probably because you scare them off." Lily teased him, pressing her cheek harder against his shoulder.

"Lily! You finished me bar! After a few glasses o' Digger's Jigger an' a quick dip, the lads'll be set for another day o' 'ard diggin'!" Den ran up, clapping as he ran around the bar, checking it out. "Speakin' o' diggin'… the whole town's buzzin' about these deep dark tunnels you've opened up." Den sat on one of the chairs behind where Lily and Malroth sat. "It actually reminds me of an old Khrumbul-Dun legend – a sorrowful story of unrequited love. I'll tell it to ya, if ya like."

"Sure, why not." Lily twisted around so she could face Den, a soft grin on her face.

"Alright then, 'ere it goes… once upon a time, a maiden wiv beautiful locks o' long, flowin' 'air showed up on Khrumbul-Dun. Before long, she'd fallen 'ead over 'eels in love wiv the most 'andsomest geezer on the 'ole island. But this bloke was a bit of a man about town, if you know what I mean. The maiden's affections turned to jealous… and then 'atred! Then one night, in an 'ateful rage, she tied 'er 'air into a silky-soft ponytail, strangled the poor blighter in 'is sleep, an' ran away into the mine, never to be seen again." Den let out a small laugh, grinning at the raised eyebrows he got from the two of them.

"Don't worry, it ain't a true story. Just somethin' the miners made up. You'd never guess it to look at us, but us Khrumbul-Dunner's got a romantic side, too!" He got up, putting a hand on Lily's head. "I'm glad you're doin' much better, Lily. I was wrong before, about builders. 'Argon is wrong too, you don't spread despair, 'is minions do that."

Lily and Malroth watched as Den made his way back into the main area of town. "We should probably call it a night after that story." Malroth got up, helping Lily up once more.

* * *

Lily opened her book the next morning, looking at the list of things she wanted to get done. Babs had asked for help with her cooking, something had been missing and it was starting to bum her out. She put her book up and set to work on making a frying pan. She hadn't gotten very far when Digby peeked into the smithy, eyeing her. "Yes, Digby?"

"Does Babs look un'appy to you? Like… somethin' might be botherin' 'er?" He came in, watching her work on whatever it was that she was working on.

"I'm sure this is a paradise for an intelligent girl like Babs; being chased around and drooled over by a bunch of hot-blooded, muscle-heads like you lot." Lily spoke as she hammered out the iron, trying her best to not ignore Digby.

"Wot do ya mean by that?! Are ya bein' sarcastic? I can never tell when you're pullin' me." Digby pouted at Lily, poking at her. "I think she needs a place to relax! Can we get a shower room? For Babs? Nice hot water to relax achin' muscles."

"I'll see what I can do, Digby." Lily smiled, she was glad these muscle-heads had Babs' best interest at heart, though sometimes they barked up the wrong tree; like asking for a pumping station like it was the missing puzzle piece for Babs.

* * *

It didn't take long for Lily and Babs to work out a new recipe that was an instant hit with all the men. Bunicorn steak and marshroom sauce. Once she had shown Babs how to make the meal, she moved onto the showers. She stood in the room; fingers pressed to her chin as she thought about how to set the room up.

Malroth was standing on the other side of the room, waiting to see how Lily set things up. He shuffled around when she shooed him to another location. She put a few dividers up then started work on the showers themselves, it took a little while for the first one, but once she figured all the bits and pieces, the other three went together just fine. Malroth stood in front of the door, looking at the dividers. "I can't see you, so that's good."

"Yeah, I'm not worried about anyone peeping, maybe on Babs, but she'd put her blade through their eye before they could pull back." Lily laughed softly, popping around one of the dividers. "Do you want to head down to the mines today? It's still kinda early."

Malroth went stiff, staring at Lily for a moment. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he ignored the thought of watching her go down again. "Yeah. Yeah, I think that would… be alright."

"Lily?! Lily?"

Lily perked up when she heard Magrog calling out for her just outside the showers. She stepped out, seeing him over by the silver bar. "Magrog! What's up?"

"Oh! There you are!" He trotted over, hands in the pockets of his loose-fitting pants. "I don't think one vein of silver is going to be enough to get Goldirox up to silver golem any time soon. I hate to ask this of you, but do you think you could meet Dougie down at the old lift? To go find a few more veins?"

Malroth's eyes narrowed, he hated to admit it, but Magrog was right. If they wanted to help Goldi get his power back, they needed more silver. And if Goldi was right and there was a stronger force awakening, they'd need to get it done sooner rather than later. He glanced to Lily who was smiling, it was that goofy ear to ear grin, one that meant she was excited to be working hard again. "We were actually planning on going down there! We can meet up with Dougie." She giggled and skipped away, going to get stuff ready to go down.

"Malroth, I don't like askin' her to go down there, especially after what happened… but we need more silver." Magrog explained, worry in his eyes as he watched the other male.

"I know, Magrog. But it's alright. I'll make sure to stay by her side this time; I won't fail her again."

* * *

"Digby!" Lily dropped a crate of tools into a minecart that was on the tracks to go back towards the docks, a grin on her face as Malroth loaded a second crate.

Digby ran over as fast as he could, huffing and puffing a little as he looked at Lily. "Yes, Lily?"

"Would you take these to Brownbeard at the docks?" She handed him two letters, one had 'Furrowfield' scribbled on it while the other had 'Isle' on it. "Ask him to run these tools to these two places and give them these letters. I've upgraded their tools from stone to metal, it'll be easier on them. Please, and thank you."

Digby nodded and jumped in the front minecart, headed for the docks. Malroth followed Lily down towards the mines, hands in his pockets. "Lulu and Rosie are going to freak when they get those."

"I hope it'll help, I had to replace those stone tools all too often and the metals ones they did have were way too rusted to be of any use."

* * *

Dougie looked up when Lily and Malroth finally made it to him, the poor man was shivering in his boots. "Lily! Malroff! I fought I told ya I was scared o' the dark!?" He pointed to the wall in front of him, slowly calming down now that they were there. "Will you help break through that wall? My abs are just absolutely tinglin'! I know there's silver back there!"

Lily nodded and started slamming her sledgehammer against the wall, easily knocking it out of the way. The three headed into the winding tunnels, Lily would stop every so often and pluck up some of the mushrooms and vineapples. Malroth stayed close but lit the scones along the walls as Dougie stayed right behind the two. The large man let out a shrill noise when they rounded the corner, seeing something bouncing around just ahead. "W-W-W-Wot's that?!"

Lily rolled her eyes and headed in, seeing it was a monster. But it was a large sack with items spilling out of the top. "Uhm… hello?"

"Who goes there?! I can't varda anything in the munge of these tunnels…" The monsters voice fluctuated from shrill to deep, making Lily raise an eyebrow at it. "Seriously, in all this darkness, I can't see a thing!" The monster turned, looking at Lily and her two companions. "Say, are you Lost or something? We get nanti visitors down here, you know. Hardly any at all!" The monster puffed up but gave the trio a goofy grin. "Well, you're here now, so maybe you can do me a big fat favor! What do you say?"

Lily glanced to Malroth who looked skeptical of the monster, but he didn't protest. "I don't see why not."

"Fantabulosa! What a bona young palone you are! I haven't even told you what I want yet!" The monster bounced gleefully around Lily, chirping at her. "Now then, my three little brothers have got lost in these mazy tunnels, the dizzy chickens! Could you charper them out? We all just love to ogle zhooshy things! Maybe they'll be near a sparkly seam!"

Lily's eyes sparkled. "Two bird, one stone! If we find your brothers we can find the seams we need!" She turned to Dougie, slapping his arm. "C'mon, ya dizzy chicken!" She laughed as the three set off into the tunnels, they didn't make it far before they came across a 'Y' in the path. "Left or right?"

"Right." Malroth offered, running behind Lily as she trotted down the tunnel to the right. The three lit torches as they went, only to be stopped by a large cave in. "Got an explo-" He shrugged when Lily was three steps ahead of him, having already lit the explosive and was in the middle of throwing it at the wall. Once the explosion took care of the wall the three headed on again.

The area they walked into was large with a landslide in the middle. Malroth tipped his head, frowning. "I can hear something under the dirt there, Lily." He pointed to the landslide, his fingers touching her arm. "Want some help taking it out?"

"No, no. I should be fine." She smiled at him as she set to work. Soon, Dougie could see the sparkling silver the dirt was hiding. And a smaller bag monster. "Hey, little guy."

"Whoopee! The dirt is gone! I'm saved! One minute I was staring up at that shiny stuff, and the next thing I knew, the ceiling caved in! I thought I was a goner!" The little monsters voice cracked just like the bigger ones, listening to it was starting to give Lily a headache if she were being honest with herself.

* * *

More walls, more explosions. Tunnel after tunnel, the three searched. Lily started to go to the right when they saw that the tunnel was lit up ahead. Her eyes grew wide as she watched as a large monster came around the corner and into the light. Its skin was a sickly gray and it had one swollen eye. "Not that way." She ducked behind Malroth, hoping the monster hadn't seen her.

The ducked to the left, going down that way and avoiding the bigger monster. Malroth grabbed the back of Lily's bag, yanking her back when they say a hooded monster. It took everything in Malroth to not lose control when he laid eyes on the best ahead. He let out a growl and pulled out his axe, glancing to Lily. "Are you ready?" The two dodged around the large monster, easily taking it out together.

The group's attention snapped up when they heard a cry for help a little deeper in. "Hey… what if that's one of the goodybags?" Malroth took off, Lily hard on his heels with Dougie wearily following them. They rounded the corner, seeing a group of mushroom monsters attacking a small goodybag. "C'mon, Lily!"

Lily leapt after Malroth, whacking one with her hammer before spinning hard on her toes and slamming another back against the wall. Malroth tore through three in one swipe of his axe, a wicked grin on his lips. "You helped me! You saved me!" The goodybag bounced up to Lily, rubbing against her leg, crying to her. "I was just staring at the beautiful shiny stuff when those nasty monsters attacked!" When the monster mentioned shiny things, Dougie perked up, gawking at the silver in front of them.

* * *

The three moved along, blowing through wall after wall, Lily looked in her bag, frowning. "I only have a few left." She looked up at the next wall, rubbing her eyes. She was exhausted, they must have been down here for a good portion of the night, if the monsters sleeping told her anything. She set the explosive down and jumped back. When the dust settled, she slowly walked through the new opening, her jaw dropping at the sight.

A waterfall flowed from somewhere up above, but there were mushrooms that were huge, reaching all the way up to the ceiling. Glowdrops gave the area a little light as they walked in, in awe at the area around them. That's when Lily saw her. A woman walking amongst the mushrooms. "Mal! Dougie! Look!"

The woman turned, seeing the small group. She wasn't what Lily expected at all, she had eyes that were too small for her face and a pointy noise and thin lips that were framed by deep laugh lines. "What's this? Visitors? Humans is it?! If you don't mind us asking, who are you and what are you doing here?" Her voice was oddly deep for a woman of her age, which threw Lily off for a moment.

"I'm Lily, I'm a builder, this is Malroth and Dougie. We're trying to find some silver so I can rebuild Khrumbul-Dun."

"We've heard of people like you, but not for a long, long time."

"What's an old bag like you doing all the way down here? And what's wrong with your voice?" Malroth stood behind Lily, hands on his hips as he glared at the woman.

"Oh, we're sorry. We should explain. We've been down here so long – spended many years alone… we can't remember when we last used our voice." The woman gave him a soft smile.

Lily reached over, smacking his arm and glaring at him. "Don't be rude, Mal."

"Don't mind him deary, we don't mind. Would you mind going and seeing what the commotion is up there? We would, but some of the mushrooms are missing their caps, and that seems to be the only way up." The woman turned, pointing to the area above them where they could hear something chirping excitedly.

Three mushroom caps later and the three made it to the top, their eyes sparkling as they gawked at the largest silver seam they'd ever seen. Along with another goodybag. "Eek! Who are you?! You haven't come to steal my precious jewels, have you?!"

"Well, well, well." The old woman bounced up after them, grinning at the goodybag. "So, the voice was coming from a little goodybag all along! Nothing for us to worry about!"

"You were worried about me? I'm fine! I was just captivated by the shiny stuff, is all."

The woman and the goodybag watched as a few miners set to work on the silver. The woman turned to Lily, grabbing the builder's hands. "You came all the way from the surface, didn't you? Take us back with it! We wants to see the sky! We hope you don't mind if we follow you outside! Our name is Ordelia, by the way. It's a pleasure to meet you. We follows it home, even if it says no!"

"**FANTABULOUSA!**" The group turned, seeing the larger goodybag bounce up. "You found all my little brothers! The feely chickens must have been so scared on their own! I can't thank you enough!" The goodybag leaned against Lily as she patted the top of it. "Sorry about my brothers, they haven't seen a lot of treasures, so they get excited over little things like this. I have though, but only if I had the Echo Flute, then I could find every last treasure in these tunnels!"

"Er, yeah… whatever you say. Now then, Lily, we found three seems of silver like Magrog asked. Let's head back to base and give him the good news." Malroth took Lily's hand, pulling her away from the two goodybags.

* * *

Magrog ran up to the four when they got up top, eyes gleaming. "You did it?!" He patted Lily on the back, laughing loudly. "I'm sure the others have told you one or two of our legends surrounding the mine. Truth is, nobody knows what's lying in wait below… maybe the tales of the underground temple are true. Perhaps you'll even be the one to find it!" He laughed again, wiping tears from his eyes. "But for now, we wait. I'm sure we'll have Goldi up and all silvered out in a few days! Let's celebrate for now! Drinks on me tonight!"


	21. Chicken Fights & Drunken Giggles (R18)

(just putting a quick warning here for you guys, this chapter contains R18+ suggestions and nudity)

* * *

Lily looked around town, the sun was setting on another day in Khrumbul-Dun and there were even more people now. She had rung the bell again, calling more miners and a few villagers to help Den with the pubs. She and Babs had been working for most of the day after that on a feast for the miners, knowing that today or tomorrow would be the day that they gathered the last of the three thousand lumps.

The two girls looked up from the fire when they heard the evening bell being rung by Digby. Lily glanced at Babs, seeing how excited she was. "C'mon, Lily! Let's go find out!" Babs grabbed her friends' hand, yanking the builder out of the kitchen and into the main square. Her dark eyes sparkled as she listened to Digby talk about how they finally reached their goal of three thousand lumps of silver. She disappeared into her room, only to return a few moments later with her dark hair cascading down her back in soft curls and her cottontail costume changed to red.

"ME SILVER GOLEM! THANK YOU, LILY. THANK YOU EVERYONE. NEXT ME BECOME GOLD GOLEM. FILL MINE WITH METAL. BRING BACK GOLD RUSH. BUT NEED GOLD FIRST!" Goldi jumped up and down after the magic slid off his now silver body. He looked around at the miners around him. "TO BECOME GOLD GOLEM, NEED… MAYBE… FIVE THOUSAND LUMPS?"

"Oi! Babs! Yer 'air looks different… and yer dancin' gittup… that's different too!" One of the miners shouted, pointing to Babs.

"Well… yeah, today is a big day for Goldi. So, I decided to do my 'air and change my outfit."

"YOU DO THIS FOR ME? BABS SO PRETTY! BABS SO NICE! ME CAN'T WAIT TO MAKE BABS HAPPIEST WOMAN ALIVE!" Babs' cheeks were dusted pink at Goldi's words as she twirled her hair around her finger.

The crowd around him let out a loud shocked gasp, Lily and Malroth looked at each other, shrugging. They'd already done three thousand. What was five thousand more. Before Lily could go anywhere though, Babs came up to her, pulling her off to the side as everyone else went for the pubs. "Lily, can I ask you a question?"

"What's up, Babs?" Lily grabbed Babs' hands, worry crossing her eyes. Babs started to say what was bothering her when a few of the new dancing girls walked by. Babs huffed and yanked Lily upstairs and to her room. Lily went and sat down on the bed, watching as Babs paced. "Babs?"

"I don't know what's happenin' to me, Lil! I got dressed up… for _Goldirox_!" Babs faced Lily now, a hand on her chest. "An' I got all flustered out there! My 'eart is still racin', for cryin' out loud!"

Lily smiled at Babs as she leaned back, her smile turned mischievous though, making Babs blush even more. "Babs… are you in-"

"BABS?" Lily watched the blush spread when Goldi called out for Babs. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"I am _not_ in love with a golem, Lily! I am _not_!" Babs huffed, waving her hands towards her own face to try and get herself to calm down. She started for the door but stopped, whirling on Lily. "Come with me."

Lily let out a laugh and got up, joining Babs. The two made their way over to Goldi, able to hear the ruckus inside the pub next to them as Malroth and Dougie got into another fist fight. "Yes… Goldi?" Babs took a finger when he offered it to her to help her up onto the declaration post.

Goldi glanced at Lily for a moment before looking at the ground. "UHM…" His voice grew soft as he nervously looked up at Babs. He thrust a hand out to her, it was balled into a fist. The sudden motion had Babs jumping back half a step. "MADE BABS GIFT."

Babs watched as he opened his hand, a small silver necklace dangling from his finger. "G… Goldi? What is this?" She reached out, taking it in her hands to look at. "It's beautiful… Goldi… thank you." She looked up at him, giving him a warm smile.

Lily sat back for a moment, watching as Babs walked up to Goldi beckoning him to lean down so she could give him a kiss on the cheek. She slipped into the bar, grinning as she snagged someone's drink. "Don't forget! Drinks on Magrog tonight!" She ducked under one of the serving girls, smiling as she found Malroth. "Wanna go to the pool?"

Malroth turned, a coy look on his face as he grabbed Lily, pulling her against him as he leaned against the bar. "I'm already five drinks in, you gotta catch up."

Lily rolled her eyes at him before leading him out of the copper pub. "C'mon, let's go to the pool you drunkard." She laughed a little when he complained at her. She looked over, seeing Babs and Goldi talking to each other. She started to turn away when an idea struck her. "Hey… Babs?"

* * *

Malroth floated around in one of the floaties that Lily had made, a scowl on his face. She had ditched him at the pool to go do something with Babs, it wasn't fair. He kicked his feet, pushing himself over closer to the bar. "Oi! Den! Another!"

Den looked over, laughing at how Malroth was floating in the little donut. He quickly made him a drink and walked it over to the tall male in the pool. "Don't drown in there!"

Malroth started to bark back at the barkeep when an earsplitting whistle rang out. He spun in his tube, trying to find the culprit. But then he realized everyone was whistling and catcalling. Babs must have come out in something more- his heart stopped, and eyes nearly bugged from their sockets as he gawked at the sight before him.

At the edge of the pool next to the showers, Babs and Lily stood, arms around the others waist while their other hand was on their hip. Mal drank Lily in, starting at the bright silver anklet, slowly traveling up her bare legs; he took in the little red cloth that hugged her hips. Babs was in the same thing, but where Babs was just fit enough, Lily had muscle. Malroth nearly dropped his drink in the water when he looked up higher, seeing that Lily and Babs were just wearing two triangles held up with strings over their breasts. "Wh-Wh… what in the-"

"Oi! Lily was holdin' out on us!" Someone catcalled from across the pool.

Malroth scanned the pool, realizing through the haze in his head that suddenly the miners were whistling at _both_ girls. He took the drink down in two big gulps and tossed the glass somewhere behind him. He struggled with the floatie, trying to get out of it as he watched Lily move along the side of the pool. She snagged a drink from one of the people walking by, drinking it as she eyed him. Her blonde hair was loose and draped over one shoulder, her bangs had grown quite a bit since they had met, and she had managed to sweep them to the side for now. "Lily…"

Lily smiled as she squatted down at the edge of the pool. "Cat got your tongue, Mal?" She felt her cheeks warm at how he was staring at her; wide eyed and his cheeks turning red. She set her empty glass down, only two drinks in for the evening but already feeling it.

* * *

Lily angrily chugged the drink as she slammed her hand on the table after Serge roared in victory. "It was a game of Go Fish! Don't get too excited!" She hiccupped and glared at his stupid blue head.

"Still! I beat you at a game! Doesn't matter what it wa-"

"Oooooooh~ Liiiiiilyyyyy~" Babs giggled from the water, perched on Dougie's shoulders. The man looked like he was in heaven as Lily whirled, seeing the challenge that awaited her. "'Ave you e'er 'eard o' Chi-" The girl hiccupped and wiggled on Dougie's shoulders, drunkenly giggling. "I's a game… called Chi-"

"I've heard of it." Lily slowly got out of her seat, stomping over to the bar and grabbing Malroth who was now ten deep compared to her five. "Ma-lroth. I need you… to get in the water and put me on your shoulders. We're playing chicken."

"What the _fuck_, woman?" Malroth leaned towards the bar as Lily started to drag him away from it, slamming down another drink. "I don't think I should-" He let out a belch, patting his belly afterwards. "That felt good. What's chicken?"

"There are two teams of two. We stand like that," she pointed to how Babs was perched on Dougie's shoulders, waving at them. "and then, the two on top try to force the other off. All the while the person on bottom tries to keep their partner on their shoulders. You can usually try to go for the other person holding the opponent up."

A fire lit in Malroth's eyes as he grabbed Lily and jumped into the pool. He dove under, easily coming up between Lily's legs regardless of if she was ready or not. He laughed as he surfaced, feeling her scramble for balance. "Ready, Dougie?!"

"N…Not really." Dougie whimpered beneath Babs, then he looked up, seeing Babs was completely in the ready. Well, her arms were, from this angle he couldn't see her face past her breasts. He turned a glare to Malroth, eyes narrowing. "I'm totally ready to sweep the floor wiv ya, Malroff!"

The two teams fought in the water, cheering coming from the sidelines as everyone got invested. Lily ducked around an arm that was meant for her shoulder, making it easier for her to reach out and give Babs a good push in the sternum. Babs let out a squeal as she fell back into the water, when she surfaced she glared at Lily and Malroth. "Best two… out of three!"

* * *

After being thoroughly soaked from water games, Lily and Babs had disappeared somewhere again in a fit of giggles leaving Malroth to play card games with some of the miners. Something in his peripheral had him looking over, seeing Lily and Babs in their cottontail outfits. "I thought I ripped that up." His words slurred, but apparently Digby was with it enough to understand him.

"Ripped it up?" The miner's eyes shot wide and he punched Malroth in the arm, harder than he meant to. "Yer a dirty little dog, aren't cha, Mal?!"

Malroth grabbed his arm, glaring and growling at Digby. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You and miss Lily, we knew you two was in that room alone doin' what bunicorns do best." Digby and Dougie elbowed each other, snickering to each other until they noticed the sheer look of confusion on Malroth's face. "Y… you knows wot we's talkin'… abaht… don't cha, Mal?"

"No. I have no fucking clue what you're talking about." Malroth growled, but his annoyance simmered down when he felt Lily's arms slide over his bare chest. He leaned back, his head resting on her shoulder. "Lil- what do bunicorns do best?" He twisted around to look at her when she turned bright red, eyes wide with embarrassment. "What's that look for- Hey! Wait!" He stumbled as he struggled to get up when Lily glared at the two miners before turning and walking over to the bar.

* * *

The door to her workshop wouldn't open. No, that wasn't it. Her fingers fumbled with the doorknob too much. She could hear the hard breathing behind her, feel it stirring the loose hair on her head. His hand moved, pressing against the door, putting enough pressure to make the wood cry as it struggled to hold. "Wait-" She let out a giggle, her heart was pounding in her stomach as she leaned against his arm. "You break it… I can't close it again. I'll have to build a new door." How hard was it to open a door when one was drunk?

The beast behind her pulled his hand away from the door but placed it on her, touching the soft fabric of her outfit. "It's in the way." He whimpered as he wrapped his arms around her middle, pulling her hips back until she was flush with him. "How much…" he hiccupped, his nose against the soft spot between her neck and shoulder as he breathed her in. "Jig… digger's Jig…ger did we have?" His tongue slid across the sweet skin, earning him a noise that excited every fiber of his being. He didn't quite understand this feeling, but it made his muscles ache and his heart throb as he drank in the girl in front of him.

The door finally clicked open when she pushed the handle down instead of trying to twist it like a normal knob. Lily pulled away from Malroth, her usual dopey grin was gone, replaced by a soft smile as her heels clicked against the stone floor. She turned and pushed her shoulder up some so she could peek at him with hooded eyes. "Waaaay… too much."

Malroth listened to the words leave her in a purr, the way her body was twisted, her coy look back at him, those blasted bunny ears that sat on her head… the way that soft black fabric hugged her torso… He stepped into her workshop, slamming the door shut at the same time that he grabbed her. "Up." He growled, helping her to wrap her arms around his neck before she jumped some.

Malroth let out a chuckle at her little hop; his mouth found her jaw as his hands searched her body. He gave her ass a squeeze, rewarding him with another small moan. He pulled her up, loving how she wrapped herself around him as he pinned her against the wall. He tipped his head, catching her mouth with his. It was a sloppy kiss, neither had an experience with anything they were doing here. But he didn't care, he nipped at her tongue, smirking at how she gave a soft whimper.

Lily leaned her head back when Malroth started kissing down her neck, nibbling every few kisses. The feeling sent flutters through her whole body, making her fingers numb and her toes curl. Her breath hitched when he pushed his hips up, grinding every inch of his hard body against her plush body. His nips softened, as he moved down. Lily let out a few whimpers, the Digger Jigger was a strong drink, one that shouldn't be enjoyed as much as she had on an empty stomach. The two had slipped out of the bar, doing their best to stay quiet, despite all of Lily's giggling.

The sound of fabric ripping and buttons popping had Lily gasping, but the cold air that touched her exposed breasts forced whimpers out of her. She looked down, seeing Malroth's hands moving up her sides. His fingers were rough with callouses as he touched bare skin, his teeth pressed against the side of one breast. His canines were sharp, but he didn't let them pierce her skin, he only bit down enough to leave his mark on her. She cupped his cheeks, pulling him into another desperate kiss.

Mal listened to her sing for him, his lips catching each drunken moan that fell from her lips. He pulled her away from the wall, pushing tools and little projects to the floor as he went to set her on her workbench. Her fingers were like ice against his burning skin as she helped him out of his jacket, she said something that made Malroth groan, his eyes locking with hers. "What?"

"You… pushed my shit… onto the floor." Lily scolded, her words slurring. She clung to him, letting him carry her for a step. She let out a squeal when he started to set her down on the cold table. "C-Cold! Too cold!" She wrapped herself tight against him, a giggle leaving her at the same time.

Malroth nipped at her jaw, growling as he leaned down and grabbed his jacket and spread it across the table. He set her down finally, the world coming to a hard stop as he stared down at her. One leg was dangling off the edge of the table while her other leg was propped up, toes curled against the edge. One hand slid down her own hips as the other moved up, cupping her own breast that he had just left a mark on. The black fabric was bunched up around her hips, leaving her soft belly exposed. His red eyes moved up her body watching her labored breathing as she arched her back. Then his eyes met hers and the look on her face all but sent him over the edge. He licked his lips, his tongue swiping over the sharp fangs.

Lily's breath hitched when his tongue touched her belly, his entire body was hot to the touch against her cold fingers as he moved up her body, his tongue trailing up to her sternum. She wrapped her arms around his neck again, easily pulling his hair out of the ponytail. She grinned at the way it fanned over his back. She grabbed a fistful, holding him against her neck as she pushed herself up against him, not wanting this moment to end.

His fingers grabbed the remains of fabric at her hips, ready to rip the last little bit off when the sound of a door creaking open had them both snapping up. Malroth whirled around, hiding Lily behind him as he glared at the door. He watched as Babs peeked her head in, a small dark monster perched on her shoulder. "Babs… Tiny…"

Tiny and Babs looked at each other, eyes wide. Babs slowly stepped in, shutting the door behind her. "Mal… Tiny asked me to come find ya… we got a little…" She swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat as she stared at Malroth's chin, not wanting to make eye contact with him. "We got a little worried, yeah? Lily had said that she wasn't feelin' good. And ya hadn't returned… to the party…"

Lily toyed with Malroth's hair, trying to distract him a little. She knew he wasn't mad; he was just… worked up. She continued to play with the long black strands, seeing it was starting to calm him down. Then she spotted them, Babs was talking quietly to Malroth and Lily, but the builder was fixated on the series of scarring along Malroth's back. There were two on his shoulder blades, two just down and behind his arms and one at the base of his spine.

"Lily? Did ya hear me?"

Every muscle in Lily's body tensed as her fingers hovered over the scars on his shoulder blades. She glanced up, seeing Babs was a lot closer now. "Do… what?"

"Do you want Malroth like this…? We talked about this… you said you wanted your first time… you wanted to remember it." Babs let out a sigh of relief when Malroth came down about ten levels at her words. She glanced to Tiny who was watching Lily.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Lily." Tiny warned, getting ready to leave Babs' shoulder. "Lily."

Lily's eyes wandered back to the scars, she wondered if he knew where he got them. "No… I don't know." Malroth responded to her thoughts, a chuckle leaving him as he started to pull away from her. His eyes went wide when he felt her fingers on the scars, the sensation mixed with the way the Digger Jigger clouded his mind stirred something inside of him.

So many things happened all at once, Lily watched as Tiny put Babs to sleep with a spell; Malroth turned on the builder, pinning her to the wall once more. Tiny had his tail wrapped around Mal's throat, pulling on the tall male. Then it was Tiny who was pinned to the wall, Malroth's nails digging into the smaller monster. "Just _what_ are you?" Malroth snarled, eyes wild before rolling back as a sleep spell took him.

Lily gasped when Malroth collapsed on top of her, pinning her between his heaviness, the wall and her workbench. She glared up at Tiny, a moment of clarity breaking through her head. "Go get my gloves and my dress, Tiny." Tiny frowned at her before disappearing from the small building. Lily reached up, grabbing Malroth's jacket from the table and easily yanked it on. She looked between Babs and Malroth, confused as to what just happened.

"BABS…? IS BABS OKAY?"

Lily saw the silver hand of Goldirox reach in, palm up as he waited for Babs. "She's fine, Goldi. I'll have her out to you in a few moments, okay?" She turned her attention to the dracky that struggled to carry in her dress and gloves. "Tiny, just who are you?"

"Now isssn't the bessst time to explain thessse thingsss." Tiny landed next to Babs, his eyes on Goldirox's hand. "Let'sss finish up here… then I'll explain."

Lily wanted to snap at Tiny, she heard hesitation in his voice as she pulled her dress on over her torso after slipped out from under Malroth. She reached down to grab Malroth when she looked at Tiny who was waiting next to Babs. With a huff, Lily quickly made a small straw bed, laying it out on the floor and pulling Malroth onto it. "I know you're a dracky… but I've never seen you use spells before."

"All dracky, well, the onesss like me, can use sssleep ssspellsss." His tail touched Babs' forehead, watching as the girl stirred from where she lay on the floor. "Sssorry, Babsss. Thank you for your help. You should probably go lie down."

Babs gave a weak nod as she slowly got up, using the workbench to help steady herself. "Right… I think I'll do just that…" She slipped from the building, leaving Lily alone with the dracky and a sleeping Malroth.

"Explain."

Tiny turned to Lily, watching her carefully. He let out a sigh and hopped over to where she was sitting next to Malroth. "I need you to trussst me, Lily. There are thingsss you need to sssee before I can explain anything without hurting you."

"Trust you? You just knocked Babs and Malroth out. And you asked everyone to lie to me!" Lily hugged her knees, glaring at him. "Yeah! I know about how I should be dead right now. Malroth and Dougie told me one day when we were in the mines. They said they couldn't lie to me anymore, that's why Mal has been so protective over me lately."

Tiny let out a grumbling sigh with his eyes closed. "Trussst me for now, and when we get to Moonbrooke, I will explain."

"What's so special about Moonbrooke?" She watched him sigh again. She threw her arms up, a frustrated noise leaving her. "Fine! I'll wait! But if you don't tell me everything, and I mean _everything_, when we land in Moonbrooke, I'm throwing you into the ocean."

"That'sss not very nissse." Tiny watched as Lily pulled her gloves on and carried Malroth out of the smithy and up to their room.


	22. The Temple of Legends

The next morning, Lily was up well before Malroth who was still sleeping off the effects of alcohol and Tiny's sleeping spell. She had been asked by Digby to build a nice quite place for them to go into and relax when they were stressed out. She wiped her gloves off on her dress as she stepped back, looking at the skeleton of the room. Malroth slowly trudged up to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and nuzzling his face against her neck. He mumbled something, but Lily couldn't understand his sleepy voice.

She turned in his arms, kissing the side of his face. "You could go back to sleep you know."

"I know." He looked at the room she was building, seeing two beds on the inside. "What's this supposed to be?"

"A relaxing room. I don't know why Digby wanted it, it's not like he does anything up here, but he asked for it." Lily shrugged and went back to work, finishing up the last few details of the room. She let out a sharp gasp when the ground shook beneath her, nearly causing her to drop the vase she was placing. She whirled around, staring at Malroth who was at full attention now.

"Monsters." He turned to her, wanting to tuck her under his arm and stow her away somewhere that she would be safe. But he knew she would want to fight; she would fight him if it meant getting to fight. "It's barely been a week since they last attacked, they're coming more frequently now."

"They have to, we've gotten Goldi up to a Silver Golem and we've gotta be getting close to gold now." Lily ran out of the room with Malroth next to her, the two jumped down the stairs, seeing everyone had gathered in the square, awaiting what Lily and Malroth had to say.

"Does everyone have weapons?" Malroth turned to Lily, eyes dark with hunger for a hard battle.

"Everyone that knows how to wield a blade, yes." Lily looked around, seeing fear in everyone's eyes. "Those that can't fight, hide in the smithy, the iron is too strong for their stone weapons to break through. Those that can fight-"

Malroth and Lily spoke in almost perfect unison as they pulled out their weapons, muscles straining for a good burn. "no one goes down."

* * *

Lily and Malroth were the first ones to jump into battle as soon as the monsters rounded the corner. Goldi and Babs worked together with ease, Babs bouncing and jumping off of Goldi to land harder hits on the monsters as Goldi slammed fists into the bigger ones that showed up.

Lily looked over, she was able to sense Malroth's power, it was making the air thick with the need to destroy everything that stood in his path. And then she saw it, the moment it his power peaked. "Mal!"

Malroth turned when he heard her call out to him, he leaned forward, lacing his fingers in front of him to help push her up. He tensed as she ran at him, jumped then her foot hit his hands and he swung up, sending her into a graceful arch over the monsters. "Babs! Magrog! Watch out!"

The two fighters looked up, seeing Lily twisting midair, hammer raised above her. The two let out surprised noises when Goldi scooped them up and out of harms way as Lily brought her hammer down in the middle of the group of monsters, Malroth landing on the top of the hammer. The wave of sheer force and power was enough to make Goldirox stumble and to push the miners that were fighting to their asses. But when everyone looked up, there were no more monsters. "Holy… shit." Magrog climbed down from Goldirox, staring at the two in awe. "Malroth… Lily… I didn't think-"

Malroth and Lily looked over, the two were almost glowing with the energy that flowed through them. Babs jumped from Goldi's arms and ran over to Lily, hugging the builder. "That was quite the 'it, Lil! Those monsters will think twice before comin' back 'ere again!" She laughed and waved an arm to Goldi, drawing Lily's attention to the golem. "I meant to find you when you was buildin', but then the monsters attacked. Goldi 'as somethin' to say!"

"RIGHT. POWER COMING BACK. MEMORY WITH IT. ME HAVE THIS. GIVE TO LILY." Goldi, as if out of thin air, produced half of an ocarina. "THAT VERY IMPORTANT THING ME GIVE YOU. ME REMEMBER NOW. NEED FIND OTHER HALF. MAKE FLUTE OF LEGEND. FIND WHAT SEEK."

Babs crossed her arms, put her thumb against her chin. "Find wot we seek? I think I understand. If we use that flute, then maybe we can find some gold, Lily!"

Lily stared down at the blue ocarina in her hands, thinking for a moment. "Ordelia, do you know how to find that Temple? The one from the legends?"

Ordelia came running over, eyes sparkling and a grand smile on her thin lips. "We knows lots of thingies about the mine! When you live in a place like that for so long you hear things. Not voices! Stories! And we hear that its temple is very deep underground!"

"Deep underground?" Dougie came running up to them, looking between the two women. "I fink I know exactly the place ya mean! C'mon, Lily! Malroff! Let's go!"

* * *

Lily, Malroth and Dougie all stared up at the wall of rock that loomed over them. Lily looked at Dougie, tipping her head at him. "You're sure?"

"Positive! My muscles are a' achin'!"

Lily shrugged and pulled her hammer back over her head, slamming the hammer down and blowing out a good chunk of the wall. Two more hits and the wall had a nice large hole in it. She turned and smiled at the two guys. "C'mon! I see a light up ahead!"

"A light? Isn't this place supposed to be from legends? Like… really, _really_ fuckin' old?" Malroth trotted after Lily, taking out a Funghoul with one swing of his axe as they ran towards the light. He glanced back though, seeing Dougie was a little more cautious than Malroth and Lily were. "C'mon, Dougie! Let's go!"

"Oh… I don't… I don't know abaht all this you guys." Dougie whimpered only to let out a small scream when Lily stopped dead in her tracks, a wild breath of surprise leaving her. "W-W-Wot?! Why's ya makin' a noise like that!?"

Lily was frozen in place, ogling the heavenly sight before her. Just down the rocky incline was a temple so large it made her heart race. "Dougie… who built this…?"

"Eh? I don't fink I e'er said. I's said to be built by a builder, like you, that came 'ere long ago. Eons ago. They say an 'uge earfquake buried it down 'ere." Dougie peeked around the corner, a soft noise leaving him as he looked down at the pillars and the dark bricks that lined the building. Fire burned in almost all of the braziers and scones that were placed on and around the temple. The trio could see some of the main hall, but not what was in it. "I-I-I-I fi-fi-fink I'll ju-just stay… b-b-b-back 'ere… fix up… the erm… the entrance…" Dougie squeaked as he cowered back against the wall.

"This place is enormous…" Malroth whispered as he carefully picked his way down the incline, being careful of the loose rocks.

"That's fine, Dougie. We'll work through the temple as fast as we can then come back and get you before we go to the upside, okay?" Lily watched the man nod quickly before he took off towards where they entered this tunnel. She shrugged and laughed before carefully following after Malroth.

When the two got down, Lily put her hand against the Naviglobe that was sitting in front of the temple. She looked over at Malroth, smiling the biggest smile she'd ever managed. "Mal, this place… It's insane!"

Malroth laughed as he trotted ahead of Lily, eyes nearly bugging out of his head. "Lily! Come check this out!" He pointed into the main hall from where he stood on the threshold.

Lily put her hand on the bricks, feeling a magic thrum through her arm and then through her whole body. "The builders magic… it still protects this place." She looked to Malroth before running up to him, gaping in awe at the main hall. "Woah…"

"I'll bet this place is full of secret rooms and deadly traps… This is going to be so much fun! Hm? Hey, does it look like two statues are missing to you?"

Lily looked at where Malroth was pointing, there were two large statues sitting on either side of the hall with one missing on each side. "Yeah… but where do we g-"

"I saw two doors back up here!" Malroth grabbed her hand, eagerly yanking her back up to the entrance and looking at both doors, seeing one was locked with a golden lock while the other wasn't. "This way!"

Lily couldn't help her laughter; it seemed like dungeon diving was his cup of tea. She followed him, lacing her fingers with his as they came into a room with a puzzle in the middle. She slowly dropped his hand, looking over the thing at her feet. She could hear Malroth reading the sign next to the chest behind her, but she didn't pay him any mind as she pushed one of the red tiles next to her. She jumped out of the way as the read box slid towards it. "Figured it out!"

Malroth stopped reading and watched her run around the small pit, pushing various red tiles, the red block slid to each one she pushed until it landed on the blue tile on the floor. Magic washed over both of them and suddenly the chest had changed from the dark blue with a skull on it to a brilliant red with a normal latch. "Hey!" He kicked it open, seeing a key in it. "Here we go, Lily." He tossed her the key, following her over to the door on the opposite side that they came in.

The hall they ran into had three drackmages at the end. He looked to Lily, grinning as they ran at the little green monsters easily taking them out within a few swings. Malroth looked to his left and then to his right, seeing a room with three chests in it to their left and more hallway to their right. "Treasure!" He purred as he grabbed the bottom of the iron gate, slamming it up and listening to it groan from the force he used.

Lily rolled her eyes and followed him into the room. She went up to the chest on the left and opened it, pulling out some bars of copper. Then she moved on to the one in the middle, but before her fingers even grazed the box it opened, large sharp teeth snapped at her hand as two eyes stared at her. "Lily, drop!" She let out a scream and did as Malroth told her to do, dropping down to her belly as an axe went flying over her head.

It slammed into the mimic's mouth, pinning it to the wall behind it. Malroth ran up, yanking his axe free and slamming it down into the mimic again, watching as the chest turned into a small plume of black smoke. "Well, guess we gotta be careful of chests now." He laughed and turned back to Lily, helping her up from where she had dropped. "Nice drop."

She gave him a look that sent him into a fit of laughter. "Stupid chests." She walked over to the last one, giving it a hard kick and watching as it popped open. Five bars of silver hidden within. "Not a mimic."

The two moved out of the room and down the hall, another barred door to their right. Lily waited for Malroth to force it open, the rust screaming as it broke away and the door lifted. She followed him in, seeing another puzzle with a fountain in the middle. As Malroth went to read the sign, she started working on the red tiles to get the red block onto the blue tile.

After walking around, she saw what she needed to do. She placed a few blocks of sand to stop the red block from going too far in the direction she wanted before she ran around, hitting red tiles until the block was perched on blue.

Malroth ran over to the chest, kicking it open and grabbing the key. The two moved on, a scorpion was to their left, protecting a door with more hallway to their right. Malroth, all too eager to fight, ran at the scorpion. He didn't give Lily the chance to fight as she ran up and started pulling up on the door. Once she got it up, she ran in and kicked the chest; bouncing away in case it turned into a mimic. When it didn't, she glanced down into it, seeing music sheets in the bottom. "Do we have anyone who plays music?" She looked up when Malroth spoke, seeing he was walking around inspecting the room.

"Not that I know of, but I have an instrument I thought of that will play music by reading it."

"Wha- how?"

Lily laughed at his confusion. "I'll show you when we get back to the Isle, I haven't made it yet, but I'm really hoping that it works." She led the way out of the room and down the hall. The two turned the corner and Lily missed her step – or didn't notice that half the floor was gone, crumbled to the room beneath them. She let out a cry, thankful for Malroth who had grabbed her arm and kept her from falling down. "Shit! Shit, shit, shit!"

Malroth slowly pulled Lily back away from the ledge. "Well, now we just gotta remember to not drop to our death." He chuckled, it almost sounded nervous as Lily shimmied against the wall, pushing on the section of flooring to see if it broke under the force. He followed close behind her, taking the exact path she did.

Lily frowned when they got to the middle, seeing that the path to the left looked like it would cave at any moment. She grabbed a decent sized rock and threw it at the tiles, watching several crumbled with the one she hit in a chain reaction. She looked to Malroth, then back at their option. Jumping across.

"Can't you put something together really quick to get us across?" Mal watched as she went to lay a block down, but magic repelled her. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he shuffled to the edge, hoping that the floor didn't give out beneath him. He started to jump when Lily launched by him, lets kicking and arms flailing all over. She gave a cry as she caught the ledge on the other side, her legs scrambling to get leverage to help kick herself up. "You dummy! What the hell were you thinking?!"

Malroth jumped across, rolling as he hit the other side. "Should have let me go first so this didn't happen!" He growled at her as he grabbed her arm, he shifted back onto his heels, pulling Lily up some as the tile she clung to started to crack beneath their weight. "Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?!"

"Only with my life!" She whimpered as he used his free hand to punch the floor she was clinging to, watching as it gave way. He used the momentum of her dropping to swing her, his forearm hit the tile he was straddling, causing his grip to slip a little. But she squeezed his hand and wrist as he swung her up, allowing her feet to land on the edge and then scramble up. Her arms were wrapped hard around his neck as the two fell back.

Malroth purred into the kiss he received, only to tense up when she nipped at his bottom lip. He eyed her as she rolled off of him, panting as she tried to force the tears away from her eyes. "Sorry to scare you like that."

"You didn't scare me, I scared myself. I'm so dumb, I thought it was a lot closer than that." Lily let out a small chuckle that turned into a full-blown hysterical laugh. "Fuck rotting temples."

"But we haven't even gotten to the best part." Malroth moved, hovering over her for a moment before giving her a swift kiss. He got up, yanking her up with him. "C'mon, we gotta be getting close." As they rounded the corner though, three more drackmages attacked. The two danced around the crumbling floor as they engaged the drackmages, they went down easy enough and Malroth yanked the door open, pushing Lily in as more of the floor gave way.

Lily rushed in, smiling as she yanked her gloves on and lifted the statue up with ease. As soon as she did, the chest beneath glowed and changed from deep blue to bright red. Malroth kicked that one open, his axe ready for a fight in case it decided to attack, but it only opened, revealing a glittering gold key. "Huh, this one is different. Golden." He looked around, not seeing a way out other than the way that they came. He looked at Lily, frowning.

"Oh, for the love of-" She squeezed her hands on either side of it, making it shrink down enough to fit readily into her pouch that Rosie made her back on Furrowfield. She grumbled as she followed Malroth back through the maze. It was her turn to follow his exact footing, jumping easily across the gap and then shimmying along the wall. The rest of the way was easy, just running through open doors and up stairs until they made it back to the main area.

Malroth had his axe out, ready for whatever came at them as Lily pulled the statue back out and slammed it on the pedestal where it belonged. The two stood still for a few moments, but nothing happened. "Are you getting bad vibes?" Lily walked down to Malroth, her voice shaking a little as she looked around.

"No way. This is easy-peasy!" Malroth laughed as he ran over to the other door across from the first one they went in to. He easily unlocked it, looking around at the room; two doors to their left, nothing to their right. "Which one?"

"Furthest one, why not?" Lily led the way over, pushing the door up. Inside were two chest, a desire to see what was inside had her rushing, not paying attention.

Luckily for her though, Malroth was paying attention. He lashed out, grabbing the closest body part to him, which happened to be a ponytail. He yanked on it, making her squeal and stop short. "Watch where you're going! Look at the floor."

Lily looked at the floor she was about to step on, seeing that it looked weak, like it could crumble at any time. "Oh…"

Malroth grumbled and dropped a few decent sized rocks on the floor, watching it crumble under the weight. He turned to Lily, fanning his arm out. "Can you build in _here_?"

Lily shrugged and set a block down, smiling when she was able to fill the gaps. She quickly opened the chests, receiving acorns and other seeds from the two chests.

They left that room and headed to the next, three scorpions turned, hissing at the two of them. Lily and Malroth nodded, rushing the scorpions. Lily rolled around one, slashing at it and cutting down its' side. She looked up in time to see Malroth getting struck by one of the stingers. "Mal!"

"I'm fine!" He hissed as he grabbed the tail that was embedded in his shoulder. Dark power flared from him, enough so that Lily had to gasp for the air that was stolen from her lungs. He yanked the tail out, using it to swing the scorpion, slamming the monster into the wall next to him. Before that one could even hit the ground he was on the last one, axe embedded in its head.

Lily wasted no time as she ran over to him, forcing his jacket out of the way so she could see the damage to his shoulder. His skin was starting to turn purple as poison tried to work its way into his bloodstream. She slammed a hand into her pouch, pulling out a smaller pouch and emptying the contents of some grayish leaves and blue mushrooms into her mouth.

Malroth carefully watched her, brows raising when she spat the stuff into her palm. "Oh no you don't, that's not sanitar-!" He let out a howl as she shoved the salve onto the wound, a burning sensation screaming from his shoulder down to his torso. Before he could snap at her, she shoved her free wrist into his mouth. He grumbled around her wrist, eyes digging daggers into her as she used her other hand to press a white cloth to the wound and salve. He looked at his shoulder, watching as the cloth began to saturate with a dark liquid.

Lily held the cloth there for a few moments before using it to wipe the salve off his skin. "The medicinal leaves help to pull the toxins out while the mushroom nullifies any that's left in you. Normally we can just eat it, but that wasn't a scratch like the scorpions normally do."

Malroth watched the worry fade from her eyes as she wrapped his shoulder and pulled away. He carefully shrugged his jacket back on, a softness coming to his eyes as he touched her cheek and she leaned into his palm. "Let's stop scaring each other, hm?"

Lily laugh was quiet as she turned her head, kissing his palm. "Deal." She led him through the next door, both of them tilting their heads in curiosity as they stared at the statue in the center of the room. It had a big round head with glowing blue gems for eyes and a slender body. "Weird." Lily started to walk around it when the statue jerked and floated into the air, slamming down where she had just been had she not rolled out of the way.

Malroth slashed at the dirty dogu, only for his axe to bounce back off. He stumbled back; eyes wide. "What the hell?! Lily… my axe didn't do anything!"

Lily dropped her sword and yanked out her hammer, blocking the next attack. She watched as the stone started to crack, a smirk spread on her lips as she pulled back, taking a wild swing at the monster. The stone cracked even more, and Lily swung again, watching as the monster turned to dust. She swung her hammer around, grinning at Malroth. "Thanks to my trusty ham-" The hammer came up wrong, knocking her in the head. She dropped her hammer and gripped her head, whimpering.

Malroth fell back as he laughed, hands tight on his belly. "Yeah! That's your trusty hammer, alright!" He recovered as best he could, moving over to her and making sure she was alright. "C'mon, we need to keep moving."

Lily groaned as she followed him, taking the explosive from the first chest and the gold key from the next. She walked up to the puzzle in the middle, seeing the water that was filling the small pit. She ran up the thin set of stairs, blocking off the water from above before hoping down and blocking off the fountain. When she had the water stopped, she used her bottomless pit to gather the water before running around, strategically placing blocks of sand and pressing the red tiles she needed until the red block was sitting on the blue tile.

"Nailed it!" Malroth cheered, running over to the chest and kicking it open to get the key inside. He held it up as Lily ran by, snagging it from him. He followed her through the door, going down the winding hall with her.

"Turn back!"

"What?" He scoffed, putting his hands on his hips. "Now isn't the time to be a scaredy cat, Lily. We've come this far, why give up now?"

"I didn't say that. That thing did." Lily pointed to the mask that she was running by, as she passed the next one, it said the same. So did the third. But the fourth was different. "Turn bash!" Lily stopped, staring at the creepy mask on the wall. "Uh… I… I mean turn… _back_." Lily smirked, pulling her hammer out as she moved towards it. "You don't want to do that." The mask whimpered as Lily bashed it, and then through the wall behind it. A chest sat in the middle of the room, beckoning her towards it.

"Make sure that thing isn't a mimic first." Malroth warned as he watched her, his muscles ready to pounce if the chest moved on its own. He watched as Lily opened it, pulling out an odd leaf. "What the hell is that?"

"It's an Yggdrasil leaf. These are rare and have great healing properties." Lily smiled as she carefully tucked the leaf into the pouch with her other medicinal herbs before leaving the small room and going to the next barred room, seeing the last statue waiting for them.

* * *

Lily carefully set the statue down on its' pedestal, groaning when a hot magic burned at her skin. When she opened her eyes, one of the statues was reaching for her, its movements slow. She lashed out with her hammer, ripping the statues arm clean off. She growled as the other two surrounded her. With a deep breath in, Lily tensed her legs, using both hands on the hilt of her hammer to pull it to her side. She slowly exhaled, pushing off with her left foot and spinning, a howl leaving her lungs as her hammer slammed into the first one. The statue resisted at first, but then it turned to dust, then the second and then the third.

Malroth danced around the other three, barely scratching any of them as he dove and duck and rolled to avoid hits from them. He heard the roar from Lily, a smirk on his lips as he saw the statues turn to dust under her strength. She shouted his name and he ran at her, his fingers laced in front of him as she ran at him. With a good push off, he threw her over his head. He crouched down, feeling energy in his legs as he jumped, landing on the top of Lily's hammer, decimating the last three statues.

The two were panting as they looked at each other, then up at the chest that glowed, then back at each other. Lily threw down her hammer, her hands digging into Malroth's hair, her mouth finding his as he yanked her up and she wrapped her legs eagerly around his hips. Her skin tingled as Malroth's hands ran over any exposed skin he could find. He grumbled when she pulled away from the kisses, his red eyes burning as he nipped down her throat. "Mal… we should probably get the flute…"

He pressed his face against her neck, a low grunt leaving him before he lowered her back to the ground. He had the urge to hold her against him, to pin her to the ground and make the image of her on that workbench that was still burned into his mind a reality again. "Right… right."


	23. The Golden Golem Rises

Goldirox looked over when the three adventurers appeared next to him. He beat his fists on the ground, able to sense the two pieces of the flute. "LILY FIND. LILY FIX! MADUSA BROKE FLUTE. LILY FIX FLUTE. FIND GOLD."

Babs ran over, jumping up and down as she clapped for her friend. "I can't believe it! Lily! The Golden Age is so close!"

"Miss Lily." Ordelia came up, grabbing Lily's hand before she could rush into the smithy. "Be careful, we warn. Madusa despises beauty – shiny metal, nice building, pretty face, all these things. Must hide pretty face. Yes, must hide pretty face."

Lily watched as Ordelia took off deeper into town, frowning some. She looked to Malroth who nodded, this would be another project like the Leaf of Life. He sat in front of the door to the smithy as Lily set to work. He slowly swayed with the feeling of magic, feeling the gentle pull and push off it.

"Mal, you alright there, hun?" Babs stopped in front of him, holding out a cold wet rag.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"You're sweatin'." She leaned down, wrapping the cloth around the back of his neck, smiling some when he gave a small shiver.

Malroth watched her leave, suddenly aware of the pain that crawled over his skin with each wave of magic. He looked over, seeing Goldi staring intently at the smithy. "Oi! Goldi, what's wrong?"

"LILY ASKING TOO MUCH. ME SAVE POWER."

Then the magic suddenly stopped, sending a cold chill through Malroth. He shot up and through the door, seeing Lily wobbling on her toes before collapsing. He dove, catching her before she could hit the ground. He looked at the bench, seeing the flute was finished, but she was exhausted. "Goddess. You're so stupid sometimes. You could have forced Goldi to give you magic."

"He wants to preserve it… I didn't want to hurt him." She whimpered, her vision fading in and out.

Malroth looked over when Tiny landed on the bench, watching them carefully. "Can I give her some of mine? Is that possible?"

Tiny frowned at Malroth, something in those dark, beady eyes told Malroth that might be a bad idea, but the dracky sighed and nodded. "Only a little bit at a time."

Malroth listened as Tiny explained how to go about it, he crossed his legs, pulling Lily into his lap and pressing his forehead against hers and breathing in and out slowly. His limbs started to tingle, but he could feel Lily pulling at him. But she wasn't. Then the sensation hit him like a full mine cart, knocking the wind from his lungs.

"Malroth! Only a little-!" Tiny let out a cry as a wave of energy knocked him back. He watched in awe as Lily took the energy from Malroth, but that destructive man was like an ocean of power. He watched as Lily's eyes opened, those once bright blue eyes were speckled with red as the destructive energy coursed through her.

"Mal… what's this feeling?" Lily whispered, keeping her forehead pressed to his as she panted, feeling like she could destroy anything with a single touch.

Malroth smirked, nipping at her nose. "Do you want to destroy things? Obliterate everything that stands in your path?" When she nodded slowly, he let out a gruff chuckle. "That's my every day feeling."

Lily let Malroth hold her as he stood up, helping her steady herself on her legs. She reached over, grabbing the flute and Malroth's hand, leading him back outside. The two turned, suddenly face to face with an angry Goldirox. "Goldi."

Goldirox breathed in deep, a soft snarl leaving him. "BOTH SMELL DESTRUCTIVE. ME PROTECT KHRUMBUL-DUN."

Lily held up the flute, giving him a smile. "Don't worry, Khrumbul-Dun is safe from us, we need to go down to the mines to find you your gold."

Magrog ran over, eyes sparkling as he held his hands out, almost as if he were afraid to touch the flute. "This… this is the lost treasure of Khrumbul-Dun… Lily… you've done it! We're gonna be swimming in gold soon!"

Lily pulled the flute to her lips, carefully blowing into it. But nothing happened, she frowned at it. "Did I mess-"

"Lily! I hear it!" Malroth howled as he ran over to the stairs, a wide grin on his lips as he jabbed his finger towards the mine.

"Of course, it would be you that heard it." Lily laughed as she and Dougie followed Malroth into the mines.

"Lily! Wait!" Babs ran up, a small sack in her hands. "Be careful down there."

Malroth watched Lily tuck the food away in her pouch. "Pssst, Lily… are you sure we can trust her? She's always plying you with food. I think she might be up to something…"

"Oh, Malroth is silly." Ordelia giggled from behind them, making the three jump from their skin. "It doesn't understands a woman's heart one itty-bitty bit!"

Lily laughed at both of them, popping a marshroom into her mouth. "I hold Babs' darkest secret, neither of you would understand."

* * *

The three stood in front of a wall, staring at it as a beautiful sound bounced back at them. Lily didn't know how to describe it, but she wanted to stay there and keep playing the flute so she could listen to this lullaby all day. But if they were correct, she could break down this wall and they'd hit one of the veins they were looking for.

Dougie watched as Lily tore the walls down, seeing the flex of her muscles was more prominent than they were the day before. "'Ey… Lily? 'As you gotten stronger?" Before she could answer, Dougie saw it, the golden glitter in the rocks just ahead. "Thas it! Thas it! Lily! We did it!"

When the trio came back up top, the town was cheering for them, roaring and whistling. News had traveled back quick that all three veins had been found. Lily had ducked into the smithy, making the braziers that she needed for the bar.

She had made quick work of them and was placing them at the bar when Serge slowly walked up to her. "Yes?"

"Lily… I was wondering, if the best builder I know… could upgrade the showers. We have a lot more miners now, and this town is gathering quite a smell to it."

"I can agree to that."

"We'll need about five showers, and I ask that you put in windows, make it scenic-" Serge flinched when Lily slowly turned to him, the look on her face made his cheeks turn red. "What?!"

"You want… windows… in the showers?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It is ill-mannered to ask your clientele why they want something."

"But… windows… in the showers."

"Yes!" Lily watched as Serge took off, in a huff. She shook her head and sighed, finishing up at the bar before going to the smithy to make… windows, and more showers. By the time she was finished there, the sun was dipping low, but they hadn't called for the evening count yet.

Lily looked out the windows of the new shower room, seeing Malroth standing outside with his arms crossed. She stepped out, leaning against the doorframe. "Serge."

"Probably just wants to peep."

"That's why I put it up a little higher, make it harder on anyone who wants to peep." Lily shrugged but stood straighter when she saw Serge coming up the stairs over by the Silver Pub. "Oi! Serge!"

Serge looked up, then his eyes got wide when he saw the showers and ran over to her and Malroth. "Yes! This is what I wanted!" He looked at the two who had their brows raised at him. "What?! You two have inappropriate thoughts, don't you?! I do _not_ wish to peep. Those poor miners are down in the mines all day every day, they need some sunshine, and windows in the showers gives them the scenic view over the town and gives it natural lighting so they can enjoy the warmth of the sun on those muscles."

Malroth rolled his eyes and turned away, going to the Copper Pub. Lily patted Serge on the shoulder before following Malroth. Malroth let out a growl when he saw Digby eating a steak, the look on the miner's face was blissful even. "Babs! This steak! It's delicious… what didja do to it?!"

"Steak?" Babs walked over; brows knitted together in confusion as she shook her head. "I 'aven't made no steaks, Digby. The two looked over, seeing Lily and Malroth walk into the pub. "Did you make steaks, Lily?"

"I haven't cooked hardly anything, maybe some fruit, but that's it." Lily scratched her chin, confused as well. Until Malroth's fist hit Digby in the jaw, sending him barreling off the chair. "M-Mal!"

"That was _my_ steak! I was saving it for later, you ass!" Malroth snarled and took Digby's spot to finish the steak.

"Wait… you… _you_ cooked?" Lily stepped up next to Malroth, eyeing the steak.

"Yeah? So what? You wanna taste it?" When Lily nodded, Malroth cut a little piece off and held the fork out to her, he watched as her lips wrapped around the meat. He raised his brows at her when she let out a satisfied noise. "Lily… did you just…?"

Lily's eyes sparkled as her mouth watered. "Mal! That steak… it… it's amazing! How did… when did…"

"It can't be _that_ good." Babs gasped when Malroth shoved a little piece in her mouth. Her reaction was the same as Lily's, her knees wobbled, and she dug her nails into the bar. "'Ow… 'ow did you make this?! I don't… I don't think I've ever moaned over food." Her cheeks were red as she too, stared at the steak.

"It's just a steak, guys." Malroth grumbled, frowning when Lily stole another piece. "Oi. Leave it. This is mine!"

"What's mine is yours and what's yours is mine." Lily purred as she forced her way into his lap, eagerly awaiting another piece.

"I just fried it in some oil and used some gladioli petals for flavor."

The group gawked at Malroth as he ate his steak around Lily, a look on his face. "I didn't get the cook right this time. It's a little too done for my taste."

Dougie ran in, the sun was coming down quick, but his eyes were wide. "Miss Lily! Miss Lily! Can we get another dormitory? And make it fancy! We 'ave too many miners to fit in the old one!"

Lily rolled her eyes, kissing Malroth on the cheek before wiggling out of his lap and out of the pub.

* * *

An hour later and Digby was sounding the evening count bell, eyes sparkling as he looked to Goldirox. "Looks like we've only got a fousand more gold to pull an' you'll be all gold! We got almost four fousand today! Way to go boys! Drinks round the 'ouse for e'eryone!"

Lily leaned back, looking up at the fancy new dormitory she had built. The walls were made of silver and the beds were actual beds instead of straw mats, curtains were over the windows to help block out early morning rays. If this wasn't fancy enough for Digby, she'd ring his neck. But the miner came over, beaming as he ran in. "This is perfect! Perfect!"

* * *

The next day was met with more small projects and the miners bringing back as much gold as they could carry. Lily and Babs watched as Digby counted, their eyes locked on the sparkling nuggets. "An' that makes one fousand! 'Oo wants to give Goldi the good news?"

Babs was the first out the door, running to the Golem. "Goldi! Goldi! We did it! We did it!"

Goldi let out a roar as he scooped Babs up, rubbing his face against her. "ME HAPPY! ME HAPPY BABS HAPPY!"

Lily and Digby carried the bags of gold out to Goldirox, smiling at him as they set them down. "Hope you're hungry, big guy!" Lily laughed as Goldi set Babs down, his large silver fists digging into the bags. Magic gathered around him and gold slowly crawled up his arms, engulfing his entire body. Lily could feel the pull on her own energy, but she stood her ground, letting Goldi fight through this change on his own.

Malroth came over, wrapping arm around her waist. "You're not going to help him? Are you being petty?"

"Not in the slightest. Goldi needs to learn to control himself as the gold takes over, Tiny told me how Gold Golems are very temperamental. Goldirox has to use what power he's saved up to control the new levels. If I help him, what happens when I'm gone? Will he be able to control himself? Or will he go on a rampage and think that the people here are trespassing in his domain? If he loses control now while fighting for it, you and I are here, able to take him down so he can try again."

Malroth gave a nod, seeing that Goldi was huffing and puffing as energy surged through the golem. He leaned down, getting in Malroth's face and letting out a roar that had most of the miners cowering back. But Malroth stood his ground, letting out little flares of his own energy. He slammed his head against Goldi's roaring back at the golem that challenged him. Lily watched the two, but it was Goldi who backed down first, Malroth was clearly the stronger of the two, and Goldi acknowledged that, peacefully. She let out a sigh, her fingers brushing Malroth's to pull him back down from the challenge.

Babs ran up, hugging Goldirox's arm. "Oh! Goldi! You did it! You're a gold golem now! Look at ya!" Her eyes were sparkling as she jumped around. "I've been practisin' the Khrumbul-Dun Rhumba every night in secret, lookin' forward to this day!"

"Yes, yes! Babs is gonna show us 'er moves!" Dougie bounced around, eager to see his girl on the large stage of the Silver Bar. "Can we see now?! Can we?!"

"Nah. The stage just ain't ready yet. Once I've got a proper place to boogie on down, I'll show you me dance. Cross me 'eart, an' all that!" Babs giggled before disappearing.

Digby stomped around, growling to himself. "Grrr! Babs 'as really wound me up this time! Wot does she mean 'the stage ain't ready'? Looks fine to me!"

Serge ran over, looking between Digby and Lily, who was slowly putting her hands up, clearly not wanting to get in the middle of trying to figure Babs out once more. "I have a theory! To give her the very best performance, Babs will need some sort of platform upon which to perform. A boogie board, if you will! That should help her footwork to no end!"

Digby's eyes sparkled as he looked to Lily who was groaning at them. "You might be on to sumfin' there, Serge! Lily! C'mon! Lily! We jus' need three boogie boards! That way Babs'll dance fer us!"

Lily shook her head but disappeared into the smithy, knowing this wasn't going to be what she needed. She could feel Malroth's eyes on her as she built the three boogie boards. "I don't think this is going to work. But what else can I try? Those boys are almost desperate."

Malroth chuckled as he followed Lily out to the Silver Bar, watching as she strategically placed the boogie boards. Digby and Serge were on the second level within moments, wide grins on their faces. Until Ordelia laughed from the water. "You don't understand how a woman's heart works at all, do you dearies? If it doesn't learn, Babs will never dances for it! What a girl needs is something to show her what a superstar you think she is. Something spectaculars! It puts her name in lights!"

Lily looked down at Ordelia, her fingers pressed to her lips as she started thinking. "Is there anything that I could use to make a sign like that?"

"Of course! Must uses zenithium! Very rare! Very shiny! If you love her as much as you say, only the best will do!" Ordelia sang as she floated around in the water.

Lily shook her head, laughing. Babs was her best friend here, the fact that the boys thought she was competition. "Guess we're going back down to the mines, hm?"

Before she could head down though, Malroth scooped her up and jumped down onto the floor beneath. "Tomorrow." He growled as he carried a pouting builder into their room.

* * *

Lily and Malroth were up early the next morning, standing in front of the Goodybags. "Ooh! Bona to varda! Your dolly old eeks again! I know you can't have minced it all the way down here just to visit little old me!"

"You're right… we're looking for zenithium. We were wondering if you've seen any?" Lily winced when the four Goodybags let out shrieks.

"Zenithium!? Oh my! You've certainly got a bona orb for fortuni trinkets! Luckily for you, I've got an eye for valuables too! But I've charpered high and low for that stuff, but there's nishta to be found ajax. There's none at all nearby… but there is a tunnel just east of here. Why don't you troll over and have a varda?"

Lily and Malroth shrugged as they thanked the Goodybags and slipped away. Lily waited until they were down the tunnel to pull out the flute, afraid that the Goodybags would go haywire over it. She played it softly, watching for Malroth's reaction. When he took off deeper into the tunnel, she followed. "Play it again." And she did. He grabbed her arm, yanking her down a small tunnel, looking around. "Again."

And again, she did. He pointed to the wall of rock in front of them. "There!" He watched as she pulled her hammer out and started slamming through the rocks. Before too long they were staring at a small vein of glowing blue rock. The two grinned at each other and set to work on digging out the zenithium.

Lily and Malroth hadn't dug out two blocks yet when the bigger Goodybag was on them. "You've found some! I can't begin to imagine how you got your lills on that! You seemed tres intent on finding it, though. What are you planning on using it for?"

"I'm planning on making a sign with it, for one of the girls up top."

"… I beg your pardon. What's a sign? Whatever it is, it sounds absolutely bona! Mind if I come up and have a varda? Don't worry, I won't shush it or anything."

Lily laughed as she went back to work on digging. "That's fine, Goody."

"My name is Jules, by the way. Let me know when you're ready. I want to see all your pretty, zhooshy things." Jules watched Lily and Malroth collect the whole lot before Lily pulled out a map, warping them out of the mines. "So… this is where you live? It's tres Fantabulosa! Oh, look who it is! Bona to varda your eek again, Goldirox! Honestly, there's so much muscle on show around here, I don't know where to cast my orbs! Not that I mind a few dolly dishes ajax, you understand."

"JULES. GOOD TO SEE AGAIN."

Jules turned to Lily, twisting around the builder, sniffing at her. "But before I get settled in, I need to ask you something… how did you find that zenithium?" Lily pulled out the flute, smiling at the Goodybag. "…. EH?! Y-Y-You've got your fambles on the echo flute?! With that, I could charper out all the zhooshiest treasures in the world!" Jules calmed down some, giving Lily the side eye. "I might have a screech with you later and ask you to help me find a few fortuni bits of treasure, hope you don't mind."

Lily laughed as she tucked the flute back. "If I'm not too busy, maybe." She left the gathering crowd and ducked into the safety of the smithy, making the sign as Malroth came in behind her. She felt him wrap his arms around her middle, squeezing her against him as he breathed her in. "Are you alright, Mal?"

"Just a little chilly."

"It's like a hundred degrees out." Lily laughed but turned in his hold, squeezing him back. "Are you getting sick?"

"I dunno."

Lily frowned and held him there for a few moments, a chill running up her spine when he nipped at her. She pulled back some, shoving a finger into his mouth and lifting his lip. He started to grumble at her when she ran her thumb over his canine tooth. "They've gotten longer."

Malroth stilled as his builder examined his teeth. "They have?"

Lily slid her arms under his jacket, feeling how cool he was to the touch. "Why don't you go hang out by the poolside, soak in some rays?" She watched as he nodded and slowly pulled away, leaving her in the smithy so he could go relax in the sun. She took the finished sign, shrinking it down and hiding it in her bag before going to set it up at the pool.

As soon as the sign was up, everyone came running, staring at it in wonder and amazement. "Lily! Lily! Lily! The boogie boards'er in place an' Babs's billboard is lightin' the town up! Finally, at long, long, last… Babs is gonna dance for us!" Dougie let out a cry, staring up at the glowing sign.

Babs was walking by when the sign caught her attention. Her eyes sparkled like the night sky as she stared at it. "Gordon Bennett! The place looks absolutely wonderful! An' wot's that sign? I love it!"

"It's made from the rarest, dolliest metal in Khrumbul-Dun, Zenithium!" Jules bounced over, purring as she sat behind Lily. "You're a bona builder, Lily!"

"You did all this for me, Lily?! I dunno 'ow to thank ya! You've made me one 'appy bunny!" Babs giggled as she bounced around, her hands tucked up against her chest as she hopped around like a bunny. "I'll dance an extra special version o' the Khrumbul-Dun Rhumba, just for you!"

"BABS DANCE NOW?! WANT TO SEE! CANNOT WAIT!" Goldi cheered from where sat.

Babs laughed, winking at Lily as she slowly hopped away. "Tee hee hee! Not now, Goldirox… but soon!" She laughed louder at the miner's reactions. "When _everythin's _done, we'll throw a whoppin' great shindig to celebrate! Then I'll kick the party off in style wiv me dancin' skills!" She looked to Lily again, grinning. "Can ya wait for yer extra-special show just a smidgen longer, Lily?"

"LILY… ME GET BAD FEELING… DANGEROUS FEELING." Malroth and Lily looked to each other, then at the others that would fight with them.

"Time to fight!" Malroth growled, a wicked look in those blood red pools of his. "The Children are getting ready to launch an attack on the Silver Bar, but we won't let them. The Madusa might come along for the ride this time. Remember, if we can defeat her, Goldirox will get all his powers back – so keep your eyes peeled!"

The group waited, seeing a large Dirty Dogu and a Living statue amongst the group of monsters. "I got those two, everyone keep the other monsters busy!" Lily pulled out her hammer as she ran towards the two stone monsters.

Goldi helped her smash through the two monsters, easily throwing the Living Statue against the canyon walls, shattering it. Lily finished off the Dirty Dogu in a few hits before turning and feeling Malroth's rage pulse through her. Goldi growled at her, feeling the spike of power in her. "LILY CAREFUL."

"Malroth!" She watched as the group from Khrumbul-Dun scattered, knowing the move that was coming as Malroth met Lily half way and throwing her up and over the monsters. Babs watched in awe as the two landed, the monsters turned to a dark ash that was carried away by the warm breeze.

"We really showed 'em 'oo's boss this time, right, Lily?!" Babs cheered as she ran over to her friend, hugging the builder.

"Still, the Madusa wasn't with them. She's the one thing standing in the way of us and the next Golden Age. We _have_ to get rid of her." Malroth snarled as he stomped back into town.

"Malroff! I fink yer forgettin' sumfin' much more important than that! Babs's dance!" Digby ran up to Babs, scooping her up and swinging her around as she laughed.

"That's right!" Den came up to the group, laughing as he slapped Lily against the back. "There ain't a soul in sight 'oo's not lookin' forward to it. The monsters are all defeated! You're the guest of 'onour! We can't start wivout ya!"

Lily looked to Malroth, seeing the concern in his eyes. It was a bad idea. She knew it was, but the people of Khrumbul-Dun needed to let loose, they needed to have this sigh of relief. She looked back to Den, giving him her best smile. "Fine… let's do this."

"Good. Just remember, this is our way of sayin' thanks for all ya 'ave done for Khrumbul-Dun. Babs 'as changed 'er 'air an' got some new clobber especially for the occasion. I ain't never seen 'er so excited before." Den left Malroth and Lily to themselves as he went to the bar.

* * *

The sun had set, and the moon was high in the sky was Babs took the stage, dancing for everyone with two beefy miners behind her. Goldirox looked like he was about to lose his mind as he scooped Lily up. "LOOK, LILY! LOOK AT BABS! SHE VERY GOOD DANCER. VERY EXCITED! BRICKS COMING LOOSE!" Lily laughed, feeling a bit of Goldi's magic pouring from him. "BABS NO MADE OF GOLD. BUT BABS SHINE ON STAGE. MORE SHINY THAN ME!"

"Oh~ Goldi! Bring me Lily, please!" Babs hollered from her place on the stage, waving the two over.

Lily felt the alcohol spinning her brain as Babs pulled her onto the stage with her from Goldi's hands. The bunny girl had blonde hair now and her outfit was white with gold trim. "As a thank ya, Lily! We couldn't 'ave gotten this far wivout you showin' up to Khrumbul-Dun!"

The two girls danced and twirled on the stage, holding each other as they spun around, laughter bubbling from drunken lips. No one saw the shadow looming over the Silver Bar. No one expected what happened next as a voice echoed around the town. "Builder… what have you done? Sssuch sssoundsss… sssuch… sssightsss. Without you… thisss beauty… would never have been born…"

Malroth whirled, eyes wide as Madusa, a blue being with snakes coming off her round body and single green eye lowered herself down, staring down the builder. "LILY!" Malroth turned, watching helplessly as a magic shot from Madusa, heading for the two girls.

Babs lunged forward, shoving Lily out of the way of the blast, her eyes wide as she slowly turned to stone. Lily stumbled back, a scream ripping from her throat as her right hand was caught by the magic. She felt the air whoosh around her as she fell, then nothingness. She felt her body hit the ground, but she couldn't stop her wailing. Her arm was on fire, her whole being trembled as she heard the others screaming Babs' name. She slowly turned her head as she started to hyperventilate, eyes glued on Madusa who was staring down at her. "That worksss asss well. She ssstole their heartsss, now she isss jussst another ssstone." A portal opened under Madusa as she disappeared.


	24. Out of the Frying Pan

Malroth stroked Lily's hair the next morning, his fingers running over her right arm, feeling the cold stone there. "I can't believe this happened…" He got up, slamming his fist into the wall. "_Dammit_!"

"I have good newsss." Tiny landed on the bedpost, sad eyes turned on Lily who was sleeping thanks to his magic. "Goldi can reverse what has been done to Lily's arm… but he needs more power to do it. That stone necklace he gave Babsss alssso sssaved the bunny girl. She would be dead if not for that trinket."

Malroth was leaning against the wall, casting a glare back at Tiny. "How. How do I get Goldi's power back?"

"It isss not ssso sssimple, Malroth." Tiny frowned, turning his own glare on the door as Magrog stepped in. "What isss it, Blacksssmith?"

"I made a sling for Lily's arm. That was it isn't hanging free and causing her pain." Magrog set the piece of cloth down, glancing at Malroth. "I don't know if there's enough medicine to truly stop the pain, though."

Malroth and Tiny watched as the blacksmith walked out of the room. "Wake her up." Malroth snatched the sling up and pulled Lily up, easily holding her against him as he tried to finagle the sling onto the sleeping girl. Tiny let out a sigh, releasing the magic that was on Lily.

Lily let out a whimper but did her best to stay quiet as Malroth helped her into this weird contraption. She let out a soft noise when the weight of her arm was off her shoulder. Relieving some of the pain. "Mal…"

"Babs is alive, but we have to defeat Madusa to bring her back. But… none of us are sure… on how to do that."

"Ordelia said that Madusa hates shiny things, beautiful buildings… we just need to make a bigger and better bar."

"Yeah, wanna tell me how we're going to do that when your drawing hand is stone?"

"Can I have my book?"

Malroth growled but he left Lily to grab her book and a pen. He came back, tossing them on the bed. He watched as she rolled over and carefully, and sloppily, build a blueprint. "Are you serious? That looks worse than my handwriting."

"Mal!" Lily snarled, turning a glare on Malroth who raised his hands and quieted himself as she went back to concentrating.

A little over an hour later, Lily had three pages of blueprints sketched out. Malroth crawled onto the bed, sandwiching her body between his and the bed. "Does… Does that say _gold_?"

"What better way to get that giant eyeball out of the ground than to make a golden bar?"

"Do you know how much gold that's going to use?!"

"Yup." Lily rolled over, flipping Malroth off of her so she could take her blueprints down to the others.

Malroth licked his lips, feeling her determination in his bones as he jumped up and chased after her. "Digby! Dougie! Get your lazy asses over here! You need to clear those rocks about the Copper Bar! Lily needs that space!"

Lily looked back up the stairs at Malroth, how had he known she wanted to build up there? She gave a shrug and watched as the two miners whimpered before making their way up top, clearing the way for Lily. Malroth didn't leave them to their own devices, he joined them in destroying the area and making it suitable for Lily. "Well?! You coming, Lily?"

The whole town was rushing up when Lily set the first blueprint out, gawking at it. "That thing's huge…" Magrog turned to Lily, eyes wide. "And all out of gold? Amazing…"

"Is that even possible?!" Dougie gasped, scratching his head as he looked over it.

"Are a bunch of meat heads even able to build such a classy pub?" Malroth leaned against Lily, looked down at her, smirking at the eye roll he got. The whole town was buzzing with excitement as the miners ran down to the mines to collect what they needed to. Magrog and Serge watched as Lily laid the first fifty blocks. It was just like back at Furrowfield, and it made Lily smile.

Magrog came up to her, smiling at the skeleton of a blueprint. "Lily, I couldn't help but notice that you left a few holes in the blueprint. Did you have a plan for those?"

"I want to put light boxes there, but I wanted them to be red. I just… don't know _how_ to get them red yet."

"Oh! You could collect dye, there's some in an oasis just beyond the port." Magrog couldn't finish his sentence before Lily was shouting for Malroth and the two were off hunting.

* * *

The two stared at the land just over the canal of water, Malroth was scratching his head as he looked down at Lily's arm, wondering how they were going to get over there. Lily looked up, seeing a ledge that stuck out some. With a nod, she was slowly climbing the cliff face, using her chin in place of her right arm as she moved.

Malroth groaned and rolled his eyes, but he followed Lily all the same. "Now what?" He grumbled when they reached the top. He eyed her as she took out her windbreaker, tying it together so she could hold onto it with one hand. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. Now, get ready to grab on!" Lily ran at the edge, jumping off. She let out a small noise when Malroth easily grabbed her ankles and the two awkwardly glided over to the other side. When the two landed, they were met with a small horde of monsters, but they were able to easily take them out before the horde could do too much damage. "Mal, over there!"

Malroth looked at the little oasis that Lily was pointing to, seeing the clay that she would need to make the dye. He jumped down, breaking up the clay and bringing it back to her. "Got it."

"Thank you, Mal." Lily pushed her hip out, letting him put the clay in her pouch and grab the map, taking them back to Khrumbul-Dun. The two stared in awe at the building, the first level was almost complete. They ducked into the smithy to finish the light blocks Lily wanted. It took her some extra time, but she was able to use her stone right hand to hold pieces steady as she worked them together with her left. She handed them off to Malroth who held them while Lily made a special dying pot. Once she was done she instructed him to place it in the corner that was empty. The two slowly started dunking the lights, watching as the dye stuck and turned them red.

Malroth helped Lily carry the blocks up to the golden bar, placing them where she pointed to. Magic flowed over Malroth, making his skin crawl, he gave Lily a grin when she looked at him, concern in her eyes. "It's fine."

Magrog ran over, clapping at the two. "We did it! Now onto the next!"

"What do you have planned for the next level, Lily?!" The townspeople cheered, clapping as they looked over their handywork.

Magrog smiled when the blueprint went up and everyone get to work. "I noticed some spots again, what are you wanting to put there?"

"Blue light boxes."

"Blue? You're going for the whole darn library, ain't ya?" Magrog laughed but shrugged at her. "I wish I could help with this one, but I haven't the slightest idea on where to look."

"Ahem!" Ordelia ran over, stopping what she had been doing. "Perhaps we can help! Down at the underground lake! There is where you should start."

* * *

Lily and Malroth frowned as they picked their way across the lake, looking down into the water where they saw a cave under the water. Malroth grabbed Lily, pulling her onto his back in a way that wouldn't hurt her arm. "Take a deep breath!" When he heard her breathe in deep, he jumped in, swimming with her on his back through the cool water.

The two gasped for air when they resurfaced after the long swim, Malroth pushed Lily out of the water first, seeing blue clay covering the walls of this little cave. He set to work, getting as much as he could reach with his axe.

The two used the map to get back to town, seeing that the second level was now almost complete. Malroth smirked, looking to Lily. "They work faster than Furrowfield."

"They're more desperate to finish, I think. We don't know how long Goldi's magic will keep Babs alive in that stone. The sooner we defeat Madusa, the sooner we can save Babs." Lily led the way into the smithy and set to work.

* * *

The town looked over the new bar, grinning at Lily as she and Malroth set the last piece then put up the last blueprint. Den walked over to her this time, scratching his chin. "So, what wild color are you going after this time?"

"Diamonds."

Everyone around them stopped, gawking at Lily as she rubbed her chin, trying to think of where to start. Ordelia laughed as Jules bounced over. "You really have an eye for the fortuni, don't you! If you want diamonds, you'll have to use that wonderful flute! Use it!"

Before Lily could use the flute, Ordelia walked over. "Has it heard the legend of Khrumbul-Dun? Of a beauty turned beast. It is quite dark, but lovely too." Before Lily could object, Ordelia started. "Once upon a time, a beauty came to Khrumbul-Dun, she fell in love with a man, so infatuated by his shine, she quickly grew jealous of his other admirers. She turned him to stone, leaving him to rot here while she hid away beneath ground."

"IT'S TRUE. THAT BEAUTY WAS MADUSA. SHE WAS IN LOVE WITH ME. JEALOUSY TURNED ME TO STONE. TURNED HER INTO MONSTER."

Den scratched his chin, laughing a little. "So, that's the other bit to my story! Who knew Goldi was such a 'eartbreaker!"

"Play that flute, Lil." Malroth pulled her away from the townspeople, listening for the echo when Lily played the flute. His attention snapped to an area just outside of town. He looked to Lily who looked puzzled. "Over here! Dougie! Digby! On me!"

The four made their way over, staring at the ground at their feet. "Oh… no way, Malroff. That's too much work, even fer us miners." Digby whimpered, slowly stepping away from it.

"NOT FOR ME. ME PUNCH HOLE IN GROUND, DEEPER THAN DEEP!" Goldi came over, not giving them any warning as he slammed his fists into the ground. Lily clung to Malroth when the ground shook and hot air bubbled out, making her skin burn.

"You ain't really gonna go down there, are ya?! You'll burn to a crisp!" Dougie scrambled away from the edge, eyes wide. "And you'll be flatter than a pancake! That's one 'ell of a fall!"

"Nah! We have our windbreaker to slow our decent!" Malroth laughed as he wrapped his arm around Lily's waist, giving her a sly look. "You ready?"

"Mal… you aren't serious." Then he jumped and Lily let out a screech, clinging to him as best she could. She felt the windbreaker catch them, slowing their decent for a moment before the hot air started to burn it up. "Mal!"

Malroth quickly put the breaker away before it could burn away. He bit his glove off, claws dug into the stone walls that led down. He snarled, feeling the rock trying to rip at his fingers. Finally, their screaming decent slowed and they were hanging by Malroth's grip on the rock, still a hefty fall from the ground.

"Mal… when did…?" Lily stared at his hand, his nails had turned almost black as claws started to form and his fingers were starting to turn green.

"Don't worry about it." He snarled, as he looked around. "Do you trust me?"

"With my life, Mal." Lily pressed her face against his neck, feeling him shift the arm that was wrapped around her, then he tossed her up some. She tried to smother her scream as Malroth dropped down to the ground beneath them.

Malroth put himself beneath Lily as she fell, ignoring the ache in his legs from his landing as he easily caught her and set her down. "Easy peasy." He winked at her and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Now… before we burn, let's get through this place and get those diamonds."

The two followed the path of stone until they were met with lava. Lily carefully pulled out the bottomless pot, using her stone hand as a way to pour it out onto the lava. She smiled as the lava turned to solid stone so the two could run up. They made it a fair distance until a few blocks gave out beneath Lily and she nearly fell in.

Malroth lunged, grabbing her and the pot, making sure they were both on solid ground before they continued on. He grabbed the back of her dress, pointing to the pot so he could take a nice big gulp. The two went back to making progress, being a lot more careful as they picked their way across the land bridges the bottomless pot made them.

Lily back pedaled when the lava advanced despite the water. "Mal!" She gasped, feeling him lift her up and jump to higher ground. "What do we do?"

"Hell if I know. Do you want to try to push through, or build a little land bridge?"

"I don't want to spend that much time making a land bridge that'll be too narrow and risk one of us falling in." Lily frowned, watching the lava eat away the blocks she created with the water.

"Alright, pour and run as soon as you get some blocks made, got it?"

"Right." Lily let Malroth carry her back down before she started pouring, the two ran as she poured. The lava was closing in, but Malroth jumped up to a safe spot, grabbing the collar of Lily's dress and yanking her up so she didn't get taken out by the lava.

They rounded a corner, seeing a shrine looming just ahead. "Mal…"

Malroth slowly walked along the path, a mix of emotions crossing his face. "Whoa… what is… what is this place? It feels… strangely familiar… almost like I'm… coming home…" He stopped, pointing into the shrine. "Lily! Monsters!"

Lily swallowed the lump in her throat when she saw a dragon with the two priests. "This is… going to be a hard fight, Mal."

Malroth looked back, seeing she was having to use her left hand to wield her blade. "Right… just go easy on yourself, alright?"

The two ran head first into battle with the two shamans and casters, dodging around the dragon when they could. The two casters were the easiest to take out, one shaman went to bring his hammers down on Lily, only to be blocked by Malroth who dove to stop the attack. He forced the shaman back, swinging wildly and taking him out.

The two turned to the last shaman, diving behind him so he took the brunt of the attack from the dragon's fireball. Malroth swung, his ax digging into the shaman's back. Once they were taken care off, they set to work on the dragon, dancing and diving around the monster. It took time, especially with Lily swinging awkwardly with her left hand, but the two finally took out the dragon.

"How… are the two of you so strong…" One of the shaman's whimpered, trying to claw his way towards the other shaman who had the gash in his back. "Perhaps you aren't from this world…" He let out a weak chuckle, looking to Lily. "Then your destiny is set in stone… and an interesting one… it will be."

Before either friend could move, Malroth's knees buckled and he slammed his head against the ground, a muffled scream leaving him as he gripped his head.

**My Lord and Master…**

**Hear me…**

"No…" Malroth whimpered, rubbing his head against the ground, trying to ignore the voice that echoed in his head.

**Hear me, Malroth…**

**O Might Master of Destruction…**

"That voice… it's the same one I heard on the island." Lily ran over to Malroth, seeing the tears at the edge of his eyes from the pain he was in.

**Those monsters worshipped You…**

**And yet you showed them no mercy…**

**How very fitting…**

**But I would expect no less**

**From the Lord of Ruin**

"Give it a rest, will you?! I'm not the lord of anything! I don't know what you're talking about!" Malroth ripped away from Lily, his voice angry and bouncing off the walls around them.

**Man, Monster or God…**

**None can escape their fate…**

**You are the Master of Destruction…**

**Your destiny is set in stone**

**The world is hurtling headlong into oblivion**

**And the only one who can save it…**

**Is You…**

"What the hell is going on?! Sorry about that, Lily… the heat down here must be addling my brain… I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Plus, we've got more important things to think about – like digging up some diamonds!"

Lily played the flute one last time, watching as Malroth picked his way behind the shrine, ducking around two falls of lava. He turned the stone wall to dust, revealing mounds and mounds of diamonds. "Ha, ha! Look, Lily! We found it!"

Lily ran over, starting the slow chipping to get the diamonds free. She looked over, seeing Malroth was working with her. It took longer than either would have liked to admit, and a lot of water for themselves, before they could get the last of the diamonds. Lily sat down quickly, an idea coming to her mind as she carefully scribbled away in her book.

"Is now really the time?" Malroth groaned as he sat next to her, rubbing his face free of sweat.

"Yes! I don't want to lose this idea!" Lily bubbled, her eyes glittering as she drew. "Gauntlets for Goldi, he should be able to use them to bounce that stone spell back at Madusa when she comes back up!"

* * *

The two appeared back in Khrumbul-Dun, and when they did, Magrog came over, a metal darker than gold in his hands. "Lily… I want you to have this, I'm not sure what kind of metal it is, but it's tougher than diamonds… and I hope it'll help you with your-"

"Yes! That's what I needed!" Lily gasped, snatching the metal from Magrog before running into the smithy. "Thank you!"

Malroth laughed and stood guard outside of the smithy, listening to Lily work away at the gauntlets. She emerged a little while later, smiling as she ran over to Goldi. "Heads up, golem!" Goldi barely had any time to react when Lily hurled the gauntlets at him.

Goldi let out a sharp noise as he took the hit, he slammed the gauntlets together, a roar leaving him. "LILY MAKE ME STRONGER. CAN WITHSTAND STONE SPELL. THROW IT BACK NOW. WE HAVE CHANCE!"

"We've finished the bar… but Madusa is no where to be seen." Magrog frowned as he came up to Lily. "Is it not enough for her? How can all that gold not be enough?"

Lily had her hand to her chin as she made her way back to the smithy, thinking of an idea to lure Madusa out. "She has to know we're rearing up for an attack…" Lily set to work, mindless talking to herself as she used the last of the diamonds on this final project. She walked past all the curious bystanders, still mumbling to herself. Was this going to work? Would Babs return to normal? What was happening to Malroth? What did that voice mean? Was there something she was doing that was causing Malroth pain and agony?

Malroth guided Lily up the stairs, making sure she didn't trip and fall on her face as she distractedly climbed up to the Gold Bar. "What are you going on about?" He chuckled and led her up, helping her climb the ladder and watching as she placed the final piece. It looked like Goldirox.

"GOLD BAR FINISHED NOW… BUT WHY IT LOOK LIKE ME?"

"I believe I can answer this one!" Serge piped up, grinning up at Goldi. "As the guardian of the mine, you're ever so important to this island. This is Lily's way of honoring your vital contribution!"

"It's very nice, our dears. And so shiny! Madusa won't be able to resists turning it to stone! The Underseer will be up here soon enough, mark our words!" Ordelia laughed as she leaned against Digby.

"And when she does, we'll have to strike hard and fast. We mustn't let her get the jump on us this time!" Magrog raised his sword getting the rest wound up with him.

Soon enough everyone was shouting about wanting their own sword, they were in this for Babs, no matter what that meant. Lily let out a gasp as the ground shook beneath her. "Shit… Magrog! We need to make swords, now!"

Magrog gave a stern nod before running to the smithy with Lily, it was time to face the evil of this island once and for all.


	25. And into the Flames

Lily and Magrog emerged from the smithy, a bundle of swords in the blacksmiths arms as they ran around, handing them out to those that wanted to fight. Lily ran over to Malroth, looking to him for words of encouragement as Madusa grew closer to town. They could all feel her power, her anger. "I can sense other monsters too; she's sending a small troop to try and weaken us." Malroth gave Lily a nod, smirking as he turned to the others. "Time to send these bitches packing!"

The group of fighters all ran over to the edge of town, meeting the monsters head-on. Lily parried with one of the skeletons, she tried to keep herself upright as the monster swung wildly at her, pushing her back and down. Lily felt eyes on her, she risked glancing over, seeing Tiny watching her from their room. The tiny dracky gave a nod.

Malroth's attention snapped to Lily, feeling her ask for strength. He sneered, giving her all that she wanted and then tenfold. He watched as she ripped the sling away, the hand that was stone was slowly changing as her magic swarmed around her. He froze, seeing what no one else was paying attention to. Lily reached out, magic causing her eyes to glow as she grabbed the blade of the skeleton's sword. The metal all but dissolved at her touch, the magic lapped up the skeleton's arm, turning him to dust.

Lily collapsed to one knee, panting from the magic that was now settling down. When she looked to her hand, the stone was gone, giving her back her range of motion. Movement to her right had her swinging her blade up with her dominate hand, a skeleton had thought her easy prey. She ducked under the blocked blade, slashing away at the skeleton.

Malroth joined Lily, helping her take out the skeleton within a few slashes. The two were fighting as one, blocking and attacking in each other's stead as they fought off the rest of the monsters. Goldirox worked with Ordelia and Serge, knocking some monsters down into the pit that led to the lava lake below.

When the underlings were defeated, Goldi moved over to Lily, tipping his head to the side. "ME SLOW. TIMING NO GOOD… LILY MUCH BETTER. YOU CLIMB ON BACK AGAIN. HELP BLOCK MADUSA'S STONY GLARE."

Lily gave a nod as she quickly climbed up Goldi's back, eyes locked on everyone below. "When I saw to, you all need to get behind Goldi so he can block the attack, no one gets turn to stone, and no one dies against Madusa. She won't be an easy fight, but we have to fight her! To win back Khrumbul-Dun! To save Babs!"

Malroth walked over to Malroth, his gloved fingers digging into the golden arm as he glared up at the golem. "Looking good, Goldirox. Just make sure you take care of that human you're wearing. Got it?"

Goldirox growled at Malroth. "YOU THINK I CANNOT?" Malroth didn't answer, just stepped away and watched as the land changed, giving Madusa plenty of space to attack as she emerged from the ground.

"It's funny… how everyone was so afraid of the Children when we first got here, but now… they're all willing to lay their lives on the line for this kid. What was that feeling called again? I can't remember…" Malroth flinched when Lily jumped down next to him, kissing him on the cheek as she smiled.

"Love, Mal. It's called love." Lily winked at him as she climbed back onto Goldi's shoulders, the two turning so they could see Madusa appear.

Madusa slowly emerged from the ground, a ball of magic forming in front of her. "Goldi! Now!" Lily cried out as Goldi slammed the gauntlets together, readying himself for the attack. The two slid back as Goldi threw the attack back at Madusa, sending her to the ground as she turned to stone.

Goldi was on her in moments, slamming his fists into the stony body as the others slashed away with their swords. Madusa didn't stay down long though, she vanished into the ground as monsters swarmed from around them, but Goldi beat them back. He and Malroth were dealing equal damage as they turned to one of the snakes that popped up from the ground nearby.

The two rushed over, attack the snake before it could get a stone spell off. Madusa roared as she appeared again, clearly angry with Goldirox. She started another spell that Goldi easily blocked again, causing her to fall to the ground.

The others got to her before Goldi and Lily could, but they still got a few good hits in before Madusa disappeared. The battlefield became a cluster after that. For every one human fighter, there were three monsters. "LILY, ME APOLOGIZE. BUT MUST HELP PEOPLE." Goldi let out a roar that called the monsters to him. He knocked back several, able to keep Lily safe on his shoulders as he beat the monsters down.

The next time Madusa appeared, she split into two, trying to confuse the group. "PAY ATTENTION, ONLY ONE IS REAL." Lily made Goldi back up as much as possible, keeping her eyes on the two Madusa's. And then she saw it, one had magic that was dark while the other was lighter. She turned Goldi to the lighter magic, getting ready with his block. "This one!"

Everyone gathered behind Goldi, hiding as Madusa fired, only to get shot with her own spell again. The group was on her again, attacking as quick as they could. Another round of monsters had Goldi pulling the attention of the monsters on him, so they didn't gang up on the humans.

Madusa appeared again, roaring in outrage. "You should ssstand down while you have the chanssse!" She split into three this time, not calculating that Goldi and Lily were staring down the one with the lightest magic gathering. "Now!" Lily roared as Goldi through up the gauntlets, blocking the attack and sending it back at the beast.

Everyone rushed up, taking Madusa out with a few more blows. Lily jumped off, catching a shiny stone that fell from where Madusa had once been. Malroth ran up, arms wrapping tight around Lily. "We did it! We defeated the Madusa!" He pulled back, looking down at the stone in Lily's hands. "What is that? It seems pretty special if she was carrying it with her."

Lily turned to look at Goldi, smiling when Den ran up. "Lily! Thank ya's! You defeated the Madusa for us! And soon enough I'll 'ave me darlin' daughter back!"

Goldirox came up to Lily, looking down at the stone. "MADUSA DEFEATED NOW. ALL THANKS TO YOU TWO. BUT STILL NO FULL POWER… TOLD YOU ME NEED METAL TO GET STRENGTH BACK. COPPER. SILVER. GOLD. TO TELL TRUTH, NEED ONE MORE THING… NEED THAT. HEARTSTONE. MADUSA STEAL FROM ME. NEED GOLDEN GLOW BACK."

Lily grinned as she ran into the smithy. She worked quick, using her magic and the power that Goldi gave her to create what he needed. She walked out, bouncing the glowing golden orb in her hand. "Are you ready for the Golden Age, Goldi?"

"GOLDI READY. HIT ME BUILDER! HIT ME HARD!" Goldi readied himself as Lily readied to throw the orb. "SAVE BABS. ME READY. TIME HAS COME. BUT ONE THING YOU MUST KNOW… WHEN YOU USE ORB… ME DISAPPEAR."

Lily stopped herself from throwing it. She felt her heart sink as she looked to Babs' frozen form. She couldn't make that call. What would Babs say? She gnashed her teeth, feeling tears prick in her eyes. "You're lying!"

"ME NO LIE… LILY PLEASE…"

"What, you mean, like…" Malroth's hands were fists at his side as he glared up at Goldirox.

"DISAPPEAR. BUT NO DIE. BECOME PART OF GOLD BAR. FILL MINE WITH METAL. LIFT CURSE FROM BABS. IT ONLY WAY. BUT WE MUST HURRY."

Lily squeezed the orb, feeling it cry beneath her angry hold. Babs would be heartbroken. "YOU SAID YOU WANTED TO MARRY BABS!"

"ONE DAY, LILY. ONE DAY I MARRY BABS." Goldirox held a hand out to Lily, a smile in his voice. "MY CHOICE. DO NOT FEEL BAD. WANT TO DO. FOR EVERYONE. FOR BABS. HAVE NO REGRETS."

Before anyone could stop her, Lily stepped into Goldirox, tears burning her eyes as she held the orb up. "Maybe… maybe I can lift the curse."

"THAT TAKE TOO LONG. YOU HAVE NOT POWER NEEDED JUST YET." Goldi gently patted the builders head. "DO NOT MAKE THIS HARD. I WILL STILL BE HERE. MANY GOOD MEMORIES. MANY HAPPY TIMES." He took the orb from Lily and jumped up to the bar. He held the orb over his head as he slowly became one with the statue that Lily made of him.

Magic shot through the town and into the mines. Everyone could feel it, the Golden Age was back. Lily turned, seeing a single drop fall onto Babs's head. The girl started dancing, unaware that her surroundings had changed at all, or that everyone was crying around her. "Eh? W-Wot am I doin' 'ere?" She looked around, eyes pleading with Lily. "Wot 'appened?!"

Den ran up, hugging his daughter tight. "Babs! Oh, my days! Are you a sight for sore eyes or wot!" The old man wailed, holding her close as she struggled for a moment.

"Da! Wot in the 'ell is goin' on?!"

"You were turned to stone. By Madusa, when you saved me from the blast." Lily hugged herself, she didn't want to tell Babs. She didn't want to see the betrayal in the girls' eyes. But she lifted her chin anyways, meeting Babs' confused look. "Goldi… used his power to bring back the Golden Age, and to turn you back."

* * *

That night, the town exploded in celebration and the miners danced away, swinging and spinning Babs around. But each spin had the dancer looking up at the golden bar, her heart ached each time she saw the statue of Goldirox looking over her home. She was finally able to free herself, her feet taking her up to the spot beneath Goldi, her lip quivering as she sipped at the Digger's Jigger.

"Babs?"

Babs flinched as Lily slowly came up, checking on the dancer. "Wot?"

Lily shook her head and sat across from Babs, shuffling the cards so the two could play a quiet game as the night carried on without them. "He wanted me to build a church, so the two of you could get married."

"'E was stuck on that idea." Babs whispered, eyes sullen as she looked back, seeing the Goldirox above her looking down on her. "Lily…" The dancer turned to Lily once more, her eyes puffy and red from the tears. "'Ow can I love a monster? 'Ow is this possible?"

Lily turned in her seat, looking down and seeing Malroth brawling with Dougie. "Because not all monsters are bad." She gave Babs a warm smile, letting Babs know in that one look that Lily knew exactly what she was going through.

"Mal ain't no monster, Lil. 'E's just rough an' tough!"

Lily shrugged, sighing softly. "Right."

* * *

The next morning came far too soon for Bab's liking. She sat in the spot that Goldi normally sat in, a sigh leaving her soft lips as Lily and Malroth came up to her. "Thank ya, for everythin' you've done for us, Lil."

"You know, I think I get it now. Why Goldirox did what he did." Malroth crossed his arms as he thought to the girls. "He sacrificed himself so the person he cared about most could survive. That's… that's what you call love, right?"

The two girls gaped at Malroth, surprised by his words. "Yeah… that's exactly it, Mal." Babs smiled, only to glare at him when he spoke again.

"He would have been better off without any, if you ask me… but I suppose it all worked out okay in the end."

"Tell us 'ow you really feel, why don't ya!" Babs rolled her eyes and leaned back, smiling at the sky. "All I know is that thanks to 'im, this town is about to dive into a new era. I just wish 'e was 'ere to share it wiv us…"

_DO NOT BE SAD, BABS._

"Goldi?!" Babs jumped up and whirled around, eyes tearing up as she looked up at the Golden Bar.

_ME PART OF GOLD BAR NOW. ALWAYS HERE. ALWAYS WATCHING. ALWAYS WATCH OVER PEOPLE OF KHRUMBUL-DUN. ALWAYS WATCH OVER BABS._

Babs swiped the tears from her eyes and giggled. "Awww, thanks Goldi. I feel 'eaps better now! You'll always 'ave a special place in me 'eart." She gave a jolt, eyes wide as she turned to Lily and Malroth. "Oh! I almost forgot something super important! And if I nearly did, that means you two lunkheads definitely did!"

Lily and Malroth gave each other a confused look before looking back to Babs. "You two are a big part o' this. O' Khrumbul-Dun's revival. But somewhere along the way, I think ya forgot wot ya really came 'ere for – to find new mates an' materials to back 'ome wiv ya." She let out a loud laugh when the two paled.

"LULU IS GONNA KILL US!" They both shouted, fear creeping in their voices as they stared at Babs.

"Why don't you go chat wiv the others, see 'oo wants to go back wiv ya, hm?"

Lily ran around the town, gathering Den, Magrog, Ordelia, Digby and Dougie before returning to Babs. "I turned your dad! I never thought I'd see him leave Khrumbul-Dun!" She laughed.

Babs smiled, shrugging at the group. "I didn't think I'd see it either. But… I don't think I'll be goin' wiv ya. I thought that was wot I wanted. But then I thought about Goldirox an' 'ow lonely 'e'd be if all 'is mates took off wivout 'im…"

_BABS… BABS… DO NOT HIDE TRUE FEELINGS. BABS WANT TO GO WITH LILY, YES? THAT OKAY. ME UNDERSTAND. KHRUMBUL-DUN SAFE NOW. NO NEED TO WORRY. YOU GO. BUT PROMISE ME SOMETHING. BABS COME BACK TO KHRUMBUL-DUN ONE DAY. TELL ME STORIES ABOUT LILY'S ISLAND._

"Oh… Goldirox…" Babs hid her face as she tried to hide her tears. "Thanks. Of course, I promise! Cross me 'eart an' 'ope to die!" Babs turned to Lily, grinning from ear to ear. "Well, Lily. Goldirox 'as given me 'is blessin'. I don't feel so bad about goin' wiv ya now! So, when do we set sail?"

Lily looked around at her friends, grinning as she took off for the docks, laughter as everyone cheered their excitement to see their new home. Lily cast one last look back at Goldirox, seeing a glint in his eyes as she led his people away.

As the ragtag crew pushed off, the lot of Khrumbul-Dun ran onto the docks, waving goodbye one last time. Lily ran up next to Malroth, enjoying the way the salty air blew through her pigtails. She was excited to see the Isle again, even if that meant a lecture from Lulu when they got back.

* * *

Lulu and the Furrowfield farmers were awaiting the crew as they climbed off the boat. "Lily! Malroth! You've been gone for so long!

"How's the hairy hermit doing?" Malroth stretched, a yawn on his lips.

"Funny you should ask! He was staring at Lily's handiwork one day and his memory started coming back! He's been a whole new hermit since!"

"Lily! Malroth! Welcome back home." A voice purred as a shaman and two spellcasters came up behind Lulu.

Malroth ripped his ax free, snarling at the three. "What the hell are these guys doing here?"

Lily looked to Tiny, a puzzled look coming to her eyes when she didn't see him. He had just been napping in Babs's hair. Then she saw a faint outline of him next to Lulu. She looked to the three monsters, Tiny didn't want to be seen by them. She walked up to the shaman; her nose pressed to his mask as she breathed in deep. "Who are you?"

"Give a guy some space, Lil." The shaman chuckled as he took a step back. "My name's Shane, man, and I'm a shaman. Cool to meet you, man." He patted Lily on the head, a grin in his voice. "We're missionaries for the Children of Hargon, man. We discovered this island purely by chance, man. Don't mind us, ma-an!" Shane let out a cry when Lily grabbed his arm, easily snapping a bone somewhere when she pinned him to the ground. "Wh-What the hell, man!"

"Lily! They're our guests! Once I found out who they were, I tried my best to get rid of them, but Bonanzo insisted the stay…" Lulu went to pull Lily off of Shane, but the builder only twisted the arm harder.

"Good thing this is _my_ fucking island." Lily hissed as she leaned down to Shane's ear, red speckling in her eyes again. "Get. The. _Fuck_. Off it."

"But Lily! They seemed interested in building, just like our dearly departed Pastor Al!" Bonanzo gasped, stopping where he stood when Lily turned the dark gaze on him. "Lily…?"

"_My_ island! You don't get to decide who stays here! Not when the threat is still at large!" She snarled as she grabbed the back of Shane's hood. "What do you really want?!"

"Nothing! Nothing, I swear! I only want to learn about building, man!"

Lily slammed the monsters face into the dirt, hearing the mask crack some. "Try anything funny… _anything!_ And I will personally see you turned to dust. Do you understand!"

"That seems a little har-"

"Do you understand!?"

Malroth couldn't help the smirk on his lips, maybe it had been a bad idea to give Lily some of his power but seeing her like this… he would do it again in a heartbeat. "I would agree to the terms, Shane. I watched her turn a skeleton to dust with a single touch. _Man_."

Shane tried to look at Malroth, the green orb on his head growing. "She… what?"

"You heard me. I know you aren't stupid; you can feel that power coming from her. I wouldn't fuck with it." Malroth touched Lily's cheek, letting her know she could let the Shaman go. "We suggest you prove yourself. That you've given up Hargon and his fleets, only those that have done that are allowed to live here."

"Wh…what?" Shane stared at the two, the arm that Lily had twisted lay limp next to him. "You're insane…"

It took everything in Lily to not kick Shane while he was down, but she only snarled and left, leading the group towards the temple. She glanced back, seeing the casters weren't following them. "Tiny, keep an eye on them."

"I cannot do that, Lily." Tiny landed on the builder's shoulder, frowning at her.

Lily glared at Tiny, her hands balling into fists. "Who are they?"

"I know that Shaman, he is an underling. He is a scout first, missionary second. He is not good news."


	26. A Fight For the Island

"Lily! You're b-b-back! And who is this lovely lady? Her beauty is making me bash-bash-bashful!" The Hairy Hermit hid his face behind his hammer, sneaking a few peaks at Babs who stood in front of all of her people.

"Tee hee! Flattery will get you nowhere, Mister Hermit! We prefers our gentlemanses with hairy chins, not hairy backs!" Ordelia laughed, hiding her blushing cheeks behind a fanned hand.

Hermit flinched when he looked to Ordelia, a strained smile behind his thick furs. "You're the 'airy 'ermit we've 'eard so much abaht, right!?" Babs clapped as she bounced on her toes, laughing softly. "We've come to live 'ere, if that's alright wiv ya!"

"It's more than alright, young lady! I'd be off my rock-rock-rocker to say no!" Hermit cheered with them, as Lily laughed and Malroth rolled his eyes. Before Hermit could say anymore, Lulu piped up, her brown eyes sparkling.

"We'll need somewhere for you all to stay! We could put you up with the Furrowfield folks until-"

"Actually, Miss Lulu, I 'ad a different idea." Babs turned to Lily, hands on her hips and a pout on her lips. "When I was turned to stone, y'all built the Golden Bar wivout me! I wanna build somethin' big! Somethin' that people will want to come an' see from miles away!" She laughed, throwing her arms up.

Lily scratched her temple, trying to think of something big for Babs to build when Lulu roared in laughter. "The Scarlet Sands is wide open! It'll give you plenty of room to build whatever you want!"

The crew stared up at the new tablet while Lily looked out over the sands, her eyes narrowed as she tried to envision something to get Babs the build she wanted. That's when the vision came to her mind, just before them an enormous pyramid that looked out over the sandy sea. She heard Malroth grunt in satisfaction, she turned, seeing her thoughts scrolled out onto the tablet. "A pyramid! And an oasis for us to take a break in!" Lily beamed, giggling at the awed noises that left the group beneath her.

"What's a pyramid? Like some kind of giant spike? Maybe when we're done, we can throw Lulu on top!" Malroth roared in laughter, ducking behind Lily when Lulu went to smack at him. He gave her a glare, but it was more playful than malicious. "Hit me and I hit back."

Lulu growled at him, sticking her tongue out at him. "Then why are you hiding behind Lily?!"

"Because she'll hurt me worse if I hurt you." Malroth bit back, giving a louder growl than Lulu's.

"The sands, the cactuses… it all reminds me of home. Do we have to stop at the pyramid?! Why not just build us a whole new town!" Magrog whimpered, eyes wide as he looked out to the Scarlet Sands.

Soon the whole group was standing in the middle of the sands, talking over how they were going to build when Tiny turned to Lily on her shoulder, a smile in his eyes. "Lily, I want you to know that-"

"Hey man…"

Lily and Tiny froze, the happy look in Tiny's eyes disappeared, leaving him almost sweating. He hadn't thought Shane would follow them out here. "Where… did they come from? I thought they were ssstill at the docksss…"

Malroth turned, ax out and ready as he glared at Shane and the two casters. "What do you want?"

Shane slowly approached, his attention clearly on Lily and Tiny. "You befriended a Dracky? Right on… I didn't think that was possible." When Shane got too close, Malroth took a step closer, a growl left him; it started in his belly and made a chill run down everyone's spine. "Don't have a cow, man. We're just here to watch the builder do the do. If we missed this chance, it'd be such a shame, man." He rubbed the orb on the end of his scepter, a small chuckle leaving him. "You won't even notice we're here, man. Carry on with your plan, man."

Malroth reached back, grabbing Lily by the waist and pulling her against him, a hunger in his eyes. "Don't worry, if they step out of line, I'll beat the ever-living snot out of them. You just concentrate on building the pyramid, okay?"

Lily gave a slow nod, unable to pull her eyes off of Shane who was focused on Tiny now. She knew she could trust Malroth at her back. She slowly turned back to the area they had focused on before. She pulled out her book and set to work, having to pause every now and again to wiggle the fingers of her right hand.

"Doesss it ssstill give you issuesss?" Tiny looked down at her hand, frowning.

"Sometimes, but I'll be alright." Lily grinned as the others got materials ready for when she was finished with the blueprint. She got up and closed her eyes, feeling the builders magic coarse through her bones. Then a darker power intertwined with it, making her smile, Malroth was giving her some as well. She threw out the blueprint, watching as it appeared on the ground so the others could follow it.

"This is 'uge!" Digby gasped, bouncing around in excitement as Dougie roared and ran in circles.

"Lily! This is huge, how are we supposed to build something this big? We don't have the material for this!" Lulu gaped at the blueprint, eyes nearly popping out from the sight before her.

"We thought Lily might think of something huge for us to build, she knows how much we loved it back home." Magrog grinned as he slammed a chest down.

Den dropped one as well, winking over to the group. Babs draped her arm over Lulu's shoulders, a wide grin on her face. "We went an' tore up an ol' temple, it was wastin' away down in those mines. We thought to put it to better use." She looked to Lily, her thinking face on. "But we also 'ave to build an oasis, that's a lot o' work for just us."

"Don't you worry about that!" Hermit appeared, casting a glare over to the watchers. "Lily can make some-some-something that will let the others on the island know that we need their help over here." Lily gave a confused look, but then an idea popped into her head and she was off running for the builders table next to the tablet. "See? She's top-top-topnotch, I tell you."

Babs watched as the Hermit disappeared and Lily was already running back to the group, slamming a large scroll down onto the ground and writing a few names down. "Alright, give it some time!" She laughed as the others set to work on the pyramid.

"You ra~ng?!" Bonanzo laughed as he ran up with Rosie and Wrigley a little while later. "I knew you lot wouldn't be able to manage without me! After all, I taught the builder all she knows!"

Lily smacked Bonanzo's arm, rolling her eyes. "Right, thanks, _Pops_." She nervously looked away when she saw the tears starting to form in his eyes. "No, you're not doing this right now."

"**WRIIIIIIGLEEEEEEEYYY**!"

The group looked over when Lulu came sprinting over, Babs hard on her heels. "Yes, Miss Lulu?" Wrigley gave the girl a grin, a deep chuckle leaving him.

"What are you doing over here?!" Lulu panted, smiling at the giant worm.

"We got the call for 'elp. I 'ear you'm makin' an oasis, an' you'll need some soil for 'im. Reckon I can 'elp you out with that."

"And Rosie and I shall lend our considerable skills to the construction of this spectacular pyramid! Many hands make light work, so they say!" Bonanzo laughed as he went to take off to start helping, but he stopped short when a loud squeal broke through the air. He turned, seeing Ordelia in her cottontail costume.

"What is this?!" She ran over, her fingers immediately diving into Bonanzo's beard, scratching the wiry hairs there. "Lily! Lily! Theys didn't tell us about this! Theys have hairy chin!"

Lily started to get onto Ordelia about personal space when she saw that Bonanzo was enjoying the scratches he was getting from the woman. "I… Whatever." She laughed and turned away, waving to Wrigley. "You ready?"

"Am I ever!"

Two days passed, Lily and Wrigley were slowly working on the oasis, already noticing new plants sprout as the others worked on the pyramid. Lily was working on using a new tool that the Hermit had given her to switch out the ground, replacing the horrid mud for soft, warm sands. She looked up, seeing Den running over to her.

"Lily! Miss Lily! We did it! We finished!"

The rest were right behind him, cheering as they got to Lily. Wrigley came over to Lily as well, grinning at her. "An' our oasis is done!" He wiggled around in the air before disappearing underground again.

Malroth looked at the ground, a brow up. "I've always wondered how he doesn't leave holes in the ground."

"It's his magic. Pastor Al told me about the Wrigley family… back on the farm…" Rosie started with a smile but had to turn away, rubbing her eyes some. "Well, we've got the first part finished, Lily."

"Wot does the next look like?!" Babs beamed, not noticing Rosie's mellowed tone.

"I'm rather impressed by the new arrivals." Lulu looped her arm with Lily's, grinning as she looked to the others. "It only took them two days to build this bit. What else do these people have in store for Lulu-topia?"

"Well, it ain't like this is the first fing we ever made. We 'elped to build the Gold Bar, ya know, an' that place was well glitzy!" Dougie stomped, glaring at Lulu.

"An enormous, glittering gold bar…? Oh, how wonderful!" She clapped, a dreamy look coming to her face. "I can't wait to make my first royal visit to Khrumbul-Dun!"

"We'd be 'onored to 'ave ya, Yer Majesty! If ya like glitz an' glamor, you'll love our mates Goldirox an' Jules – they're the fanciest fellas around!" Babs grasped Lulu's hands, both girls grinning with sparkles in their eyes.

"Hey, man." Shane came up, noticing how Lily instinctively grabbed Malroth's hand. "Watching you build was a real jam, man! The blocks went down with a slam, man. It was like magic – alakazam, man!" He had a grin in his voice as he looked to the others. "You've got vision, man. Real ambition. I think I wanna be a builder too! The real thing – not a sham, man." He looked away, seeming suddenly bummed out. "But sadly, there's another island we've gotta be at – orders from the man, man."

Lily slowly let go of Malroth's hand as she stepped up to Shane, glad Tiny had left to go hang out with Lilian for the last few days. "Why don't you stick around, Shane? If you want to be a builder, eventually you'll just have to forget Hargon."

Shane let out a chuckle as he reached out with his good arm, touching Lily's shoulder. "Baby steps, am I right?"

Lily hadn't noticed that he had slung the arm she had broken. Or someone else had done it for him. She forced out a calm breath, making herself relax so she didn't shrug his hand off her shoulder. "Baby steps…"

"Well, you're wel-" Bonanzo let out a grunt when Malroth hit the older man in the gut, effectively shutting him up.

"We might be missionaries for the Children of Hargon, but we won't force you to believe – we respect your freedom, man. But now we gotta scram, man." Shane reached up, musing Lily's hair. "Peace, my little dudette."

The group watched as the three suddenly vanished, leaving Lily a boiling mess of anger. "Weirdos. What did they even come here for?" Malroth reached out, his hand brushing Lily's so she would calm down.

"Tiny says they're missionaries second, scouts first." Lily turned away from them to go find herself a quiet place to think of another blueprint.

Lily and Malroth stood on the shore of another small island, Rosie had asked them to go find more crops that they might plant so Lilian could practice cooking for the restaurant she wanted. Lily looked to her counterpart, smiling as she watched him look around.

The two walked around for a few hours, snacking on plumberries as they walked. Lily befriended two dogs, happily digging into the ground to pull strawberry seeds. She bit into one of the red berries, an ecstatic noise leaving her as she whirled, forcing the fruit into Malroth's mouth.

Malroth tried to fight it until he got a taste. "Holy shit! This is good!" He reached into Lily's pouch, digging out another berry. "Perry isn't gonna get any of these!"

"Mal!" Lily laughed as she moved the pouch closer to her front, as if that would stop him from being a berry thief.

Malroth grabbed Lily, grinning as she squealed and laughed as he tickled her with one hand and the other dove into the pouch, searching for more strawberries. The two froze though, seeing a girl wandering around ahead of them. "Oi… she looks lost."

"Hey!" Lily waved her arms, easily getting the girls' attention. "I'm Lily, this is Malroth. Are you lost?"

The girl broke into tears as she ran up and hugged Lily. "I am!" She sobbed as her knees gave out and she nearly dragged Lily down with her. "My name is Lacey and I'm totally lost! I wanted to go on an adventure and then a huge storm hit and ever since I've been stranded on this island!"

"You can come back with us." Lily patted the girls' head. "Do you like to farm?"

"I do!" Lacey's eyes were wide as she looked up at Lily and Malroth. "Do you have a farm?"

"We're collecting seeds to take back with us, you've been here for a while, do you know of any good spots?"

"I do!" Lacey took off, rubbing the tears from her eyes as she led Lily and Malroth around the island.

Lacey had gotten settled into the Green Gardens with the thanks of Lilian and Perry while Lily and Malroth had gone back to the Scarlet Sands. The group had finished the second part of the pyramid while the two friends had been away, but they had come up with ideas for things that needed to be built while they waited for the builder to come back.

Lily finished up the bathrooms and the two rooms that Den had mentioned, grinning from ear to ear until Malroth came up to her, a concerned look on his face. "What's up, Mal?"

"Is it just me… or does something feel off to you?" He grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the group of farmers and miners.

"I hadn't noticed anything…" She looked around, closing her eyes so she could try to feel what Malroth might be talking about. "Tiny is still with Lilian, should I call him here?"

"I would. Just to be safe." Malroth followed Lily closely as she made her way to the scroll and sent out a call for Tiny to come back to the sands.

"In the meantime, I think I'm going to build a bar for everyone." Lily whispered, her chest tight as she looked to Malroth, the way he was on edge had her worried. She moved to her workbench when Malroth suddenly grabbed her, eyes wide. "Mal!?"

"That's it! Monsters. And it's not the wild ones that live here." Malroth growled, it was loud enough that the others came running over, worry on their faces. He flinched when a cold raindrop hit his nose, making him look up when the sky started pouring down on them.

"W-We think you might be right about that, Malroth! Oh, deary us! Oh deary, dear us!" Ordelia hunkered down, shaking as she tried to hide from the thought of monsters.

Malroth looked at Lily, frowning. "I'm going for a closer look. Get them ready and then follow me, alright?"

"Nothing like this has ever happened before…" Lulu put her finger to her chin, frowning at Lily. "I've got a sneaking suspicion as to who might be behind this."

"I know exactly who's behind this." Lily whirled, nose to nose with Bonanzo. "No allowing monsters onto the island in carefree manners anymore. You see a ship that isn't Brownbeard, you hide."

Bonanzo stuttered but he gave a soft nod. "Right…" He looked to where Malroth ran off to, then back at Lily. "What are we supposed to fight with? Our swords will be useless."

"I'll make you new ones, we've got the ore here to make some." She turned and set to work as fast as she could, making new swords and shields for everyone there. She let out a cry, grasping her left arm as if she'd been hit. "Wh-What the hell!?"

Lulu grabbed her friend, helping the builder back up so she could finish the weapons before handing them out. "Are we ready?"

"As ready as we'll ever be." Lily snarled as she ran after everyone else, her heart sinking when she saw the outline of a ship when a flash of lightning struck somewhere farther out. "Mal…" When they got out from under the alcove, she saw Malroth, seeing the sleeve of his jacket was torn on his left arm where she had felt pain moments before. "Mal!"

"Don't worry, it was just an arrow." Malroth gave her a grin, his ax out and ready for a fight. "There's a ship up ahead, they're preparing to come ashore. That was a warning shot." He crossed his arms and frowned at the ship. "I don't get it… what are the Children doing here? Why now?"

"To stop us before we ruin their plans, more than likely." Lily frowned as she walked up to him, taking a look at the cut from the arrow. It was already healing, it hardly bothered Malroth. She gave a sigh and held up her shield, feeling herself shake as she waited with the others as the ship drew closer.

"Look who it is." Malroth snarled as the ship came into better view, Shane was up top, arm no longer in a sling.

"Hey there, Lily! We're back! Sorry we had to scram, man! I said we'd stay out of your way, man. I said we'd never force our beliefs on you, man. But that was all just a sham, man!" He let out a roar of laughter as he raised his scepter. "We're back to give your island the slam, man! Wham, bam, thank you, man!"

As the group of fighters took on the monsters, Lulu and Rosie dove in to grab anyone who started to go down; pulling them to the side to give them medicine that Lily had given them. It didn't take long to knock them out, Malroth was beaming, unable to contain his satisfaction at kicking Shane's minions' asses. It was short lived though, when Shane laughed from his perch on the ship. "We're not beaten yet, man! The Children of Hargon are just getting started!"

Rosie looked in her pouch, frowning at Lily. "We don't have much medicine left!"

Lily scoffed; her knuckles white from how hard she was gripping the blade in her hand. "Use them as you need to, we'll be fine."

"The runts of the clan were too easy for you, man. It's time we step up the plan, man!" The group watched as eight large monsters dropped from the ship, eyes locking on Lily. "Here's the plan, monsters! The builder's the boss of this island. Take her down and win the crown, man!"

"Nah, mate! I ain't 'avin' it! I won't let ya pinch our mate off us – not on your nelly!" Dougie roared, his sword raised as he challenged the monsters.

"Tha's right! Lily! Ya need to get aht of 'ere pronto! Yer too important! Don't worry – we'll look after these numpties!" Digby grabbed Lily's hand urging her to run back to the mainland.

"He's right! Malroth, set sail for another island, protect her!" Lulu grabbed a sword from the pile, eyes narrowed on the darker male.

"We can't just leave-"

"You stay and Lily is gone!" Lulu barked, jabbing a finger at the ship. "If she's off this island, she's safe! And no one can keep her safe like you can! Now stop arguing and _go!_"

Malroth snarled at Lulu but turned, scooping Lily up as she fought his hold, screaming to stay and fight. Once the two were back to the pyramid, he saw Tiny flapping towards them. "Tiny! Get over here, now!" He kept a tight hold on the screaming builder as he grabbed the map, ripping it away from her hip and laying it out. "C'mon you stupid dracky!"

Tiny landed on Malroth's shoulder, glaring at him. "What'sss happening?"

"The Children attacked, Shane was a bad case like you said-" The three disappeared, only to land in front of Brownbeard. As soon as they landed though, a small group of skeletons came around, smacking their swords against their shields. "Damnit! It's an ambush. Lily are you-" Malroth couldn't finish his words before Lily was off and attacking the monsters. "Damn…"

Lily slashed and bashed against the skeletons, Malroth eagerly joining her once he recovered from the shock of seeing her so fired up. The two took out the group quick, but Malroth had to grab Lily to keep her from running back to the others. "Lily! I know you want to stay and fight, believe me, I do too! But this is for the best."

"Lily! Malroth!" Hairy Hermit appeared in front of them, his hammer hitting Lily in the head lightly. "I know you want-want-want to fight, but this is for the best. The Children seem dead-dead-dead set on getting their grubby mitts on you, go. The island will be safe while you hide-hide-hide."

"Are you sure the others will be alright?" Malroth had his arms wrapped tight around Lily's middle, his eyes narrowed on the hermit.

"They'll be dan-dan-dandy! You let me worry about the Children – you just con-con-concentrate on protecting Lily." The Hermit winked at Malroth before disappearing.

Brownbeard ran up to the two, holding out a map. "Where to?"

Lily stared at the map for a moment, tears of frustration making it hard to see what she was looking at. She pointed, seeing the large sandy island beneath her finger. Goldirox could help them somehow, right?


	27. 6207 & 6208 To The Rescue!

Malroth held Lily, listening to her cry out her frustrations as they sailed. They'd been going for a few hours, almost halfway to Khrumbul-Dun, listening to Brownbeard hum his shanties as the sea carried them. He looked over, seeing Tiny frowning at the ocean behind them. "I didn't think Shane would be back so fast."

"I hadn't either." Tiny turned to Malroth, seeing that Lily had finally quieted into a soft slumber. He sighed and landed on Malroth's shoulder. "Khrumbul-Dun isss a good ssspot, Brownbeard can hide hisss ship and we can hide in the minesss for a few daysss."

"I hate hiding." Malroth idly played with Lily's hair, the feeling of the silky strands sliding between his fingers seemed to bring him down from the edge of his anger. "We can fight, and we can keep fighting until Hargon himself comes."

"That would never happen. Hargon isssn't willing to risssk losssing everything again."

"Again?" Malroth looked to Tiny, his brows knitted in curiosity.

"Uh…" Tiny tried to think of how to cover himself when the ship rammed into something, he jumped up, a small squeak leaving him before he turned invisible.

Malroth let out a snarl, yanking Lily up who was groggy now. "Sorry about that, ship-pals! Seems like we bumped into a rock or somethin' similar. Hard to tell with all this fog and the darkness." Brownbeard whimpered as he stepped up to Malroth and Lily, trying to figure out if his ship was starting to sink.

The three stared at what loomed ahead of them as the clouds slowly parted over them. A Children of Hargon ship. Brownbeard immediately dove behind the barrels on his ship, a loud cry leaving him. "Shiver me fingers! We've only gone an' crashed into a Children of Hargon ship! Oh, what 'ave we done?!"

Malroth and Lily pulled their weapons out, glaring at the gargoyles that approached. "What are pesky little humans doing sailing? You should know that your kind are strictly prohibited from sailing the open seas!" One squawked at them.

Another hit the first that spoke, eyes narrowing. "Hold on… humans – sailing the seas – one with the face of a simpleton and the other with a face like thunder… You must be the birdbrain builder and her belligerent buddy that Brother Shane told us about!"

"Oh goody. I can send your head to him on a spike." Lily growled as she took a step towards them, body loose and fluid so she could strike faster.

"Damnit. They've found us. Looks like we've got no choice – we're going to have to fight our way out of this one!" Malroth was grinning despite the tone of his voice. The two rushed the three, taking them on with ferocity.

The two froze when they heard a cry though, seeing another had appeared and slipped passed them, grabbing Brownbeard from his hiding spot. "Caw hah hah! Drop your weapons, or he dies."

Brownbeard let out a cry again, trembling against the gargoyle. "Sorry, me hearties… he took me by surprise."

"If you think we-!" Malroth turned his head, seeing two more show up behind them. He let out a growl as he turned to the one holding Brownbeard.

"Don't make me caw your bluff. Drop your weapons, nice and slow." The one that had Brownbeard watched as the two slowly set their weapons down and kicked them away. "Good."

Malroth and Lily grunted when the other gargoyles grabbed them, forcing them to the ground. Malroth struggled when the one that had Lily shoved her head down so hard that when she looked up she was bleeding from her nose. "Damnit! Lily!" He fought against the two that had him, but they got ropes around his arms quickly. The had made sure to get his upper arms as well, effectively rendering him useless.

He watched as they kicked Lily a few times even though she was being docile. He let out a howl as he fought against his restraints, wanting nothing more than to rip these stupid birds apart now. He shouted at Lily, why was she choosing now to take hits like this?

The door opened slowly, causing the shaman in the green robes to look up, a growl leaving her throat. "I thought I told you not to bother me-! Oh!" She jumped up, bowing deeply to the being that walked into her office. "Father Dracken, what brings you here?"

The being was in robes as red as blood, he wore a snow-white mask with no orb, no slits for his eyes or mouth. On his chest was just the wings of the Hargon symbol. "Inspector… I heard you have new prisoners."

"We… do?" The inspector hadn't been given word of this, but the Father had heard, of course he had. He was all knowing. "Right, yes. I just received the reports a little while ago. I haven't been to see them yet."

"You relax, finish your paperwork." The being's voice was deep and slow, and even if the inspector couldn't see his eyes, she could feel him staring at her. "I'll go check to make sure they're getting the proper attention."

"We shall both go." The inspector moved around her desk and led the way to where the new comers were stored until they had cells ready. "We just had a few cells open back up, good timing I suppose."

The two walked in silence to the holding area. They stopped, watching as two were carried unconscious while the third was still fighting the restraints on his arms. "Hm… that one should be interesting to break." The inspector rubbed her hands together, a grin in her voice.

"I wouldn't worry about him." Dracken pointed to the girl that was slumped against the far wall now. "He keeps looking at her, break her… and you'll get him to follow."

The inspector gave a nod, looking over when a monster approached. "Inspector. I'm sorry to interrupt, but we can't get the angry one calmed down enough to switch him out of the gear he's wearing."

The inspector gave a glance to the taller being but shrugged. "Don't worry about him. The bigger threat is that builder."

"She's a builder?" The monster looked up at her, eyes wide. "How can you tell?"

"Because, Brother Shane sent out scrolls with her description. All forces were on high alert for her." The inspector watched as the angry male was thrown into a separate cell. "Make sure they don't have weapons, then get them to their new homes."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Dracken turned his attention to the yelling male, a soft breeze blew through the area and when the male caught a whiff of the scent the wind carried, he swiveled to see Dracken, slamming his head against the bars. The large priest didn't seem bothered as he walked over and reached into the cell, his fingers touching Malroth's forehead. "Sleep."

"I… know…" Malroth's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he collapsed to the floor. "…you…"

"Out of bed, you bone-idle bludgers! It's time for morning roll call!"

Lily whimpered as she rolled over and off the straw bedding. A metal door creaked as she pushed herself up with her sore arms. It felt like she'd been kicked and hit a thousand times. "What…?" She looked down, seeing she was in old rags. She looked out the cell door, seeing Malroth standing there dressed in his normal clothes. "Hey… why are you in your clothes and I'm in these rags?"

Malroth gave a shrug as he helped her out of the cell, frowning at the bruises he saw forming on her arms. "Don't ask me." He looked over, seeing a group of prisoners walking up to them.

"Are you two new? You poor things." One of them whispered, flinching when the skeleton above them snapped at them.

"Silence! You know the rules! Unless you're praying for forgiveness or begging for mercy, you keep those jawbones clenched!" He faked a lunge at the one that spoke, laughing when the man flinched and fell down. "Now get yourselves to the yard for roll call or it's off to the Hole with you!" The skeleton turned to Malroth and Lily, glaring at them. "You can forget your old names – from today onwards you're numbers six-two-zero-seven and six-two-zero-eight!"

The two scoffed at the skeleton before following after the other prisoners. They left the cave, a stand with four guillotines and a skeleton standing in the middle. "Six-two-zero-seven and six-two-zero-eight, you're late! Keep this up and it'll be off to the Hole with the both of you! That's your final warning! Right, that's everyone from block three accounted for. Let another day of bone-breaking rehabilitation begin!"

"Oi, Twiggy! What are you yapping on about?" Malroth put his hands on his hips, frowning at the skeleton.

"Six-two-zero-eight! I do not expect to see that jawbone of yours moving unless you're praying for forgiveness or begging for mercy!"

"Agh! Drop the high-and-mighty bullshit! I want to know where we are, and why?!"

"Keh heh heh! You'll find out soon enough. Now away with the both of you! You've got a long day of rehabilitation ahead of you – any funny stuff and it'll be off with your heads!"

The two rolled their eyes and followed the direction in which the other prisoners ran off to, passing by two more skeletons before seeing another shaman. "Six-two-zero-seven. You're late. I've heard about you – my sources tell me you're a builder. Is that so?"

"Yeah, so what?" Lily put a hand on her hip, frowning at the shaman.

"And an honest one at that. Very well, you shall work the field."

"Wait. What the fuck?" Malroth crossed his arms, glaring at the monster. "I don't get it. Aren't you guys with the Children of Hargon? Come on, spit it out – what are you up to? Why are you making us do this?"

"Silence!" The shaman slammed one of his morning stars down in front of Malroth. "You should know by now prisoners are only permitted to speak when-"

"When praying for forgiveness or begging for mercy, yeah, yeah. I get that part!" Malroth bit back, hissing at the being when Lily grabbed his hand and led him over to the small field. "This is bullshit, why are they having us do this?"

Lily shrugged as she started to plant, glancing up at the boy who was watching them with a sad look in his eyes. "I have a feeling I know, but we'll find out later, I suppose." She led the way back to the monster, eyeing him. "We finished."

"Done so soon? Tell me, how did it feel? Was your heart not filled with anticipation for the crops to come? With the simple joy of creation?"

"Yeah, I guess? I've planted a lot of crops; I just get excited cause it means food." Lily shrugged at the monster.

"Seriously, what's your deal? There's turning over a new leaf and then there's… whatever you're doing right now? Is this a fetish for you?" Malroth narrowed his eyes, smirking when Lily giggled at his words.

The monster slammed both morning stars down, growling at Malroth. "Speak again, six-two-zero-eight, and I will cast you into the Hole myself!" He turned his attention to Lily, a smile on his strained tone. "Now, where was I? Ah, yes, six-two-zero-seven. It is time for you to experience the joy of creation once more. Go and ask seven-eight-four in the storehouse for sixteen more seeds to plant in the field." He motioned to where the old woman was standing.

Lily rolled her eyes again and led the way over to the woman. "What, what, what? New fish, are you?" The old woman huffed at them; an eyebrow raised at the two. "The smile on your face gives that much away. I'm seven-eight-four. People used to call me Molly the Monster Meal Maker once upon a time… A crying shame, really. Young folk like you two don't deserve to be locked up on this rock."

"Listen, old-timer. We need to know what's going on here. Can you tell us that much?" Malroth stepped around Lily, frowning at Molly.

"But of course. This is Skelkatraz: a prison island used to 'rehabilitate' anyone who dares to go against the Children of Hargon."

"I'm getting real fucking sick of hearing that name." Malroth growled.

"Skelkatraz is surrounded by miles and miles of ocean, not to mention the steep cliffs and ravenous mermen. Plenty of people have tried to escape, but none have ever managed it… I've been here a whole forty years now. I think I got tired of staring at the sky and sea on my first day…"

"I know what you mean. I'm sick and tired of this place already. Just you watch, old-timer, we'll blow this joint in no time!"

Lily watched the two go back and forth before turning and looking around the area of the island she could see. "Ho, ho, ho! I used to be a lot like you. Yes, back when I still had hope… I suppose you're both wondering why I was locked up here. Well, it all started with my love of cooking. I used to cook for monsters from time to time, but then the Children came along and said humans and monsters can never be friends – and that's how I ended up here." Molly shrugged, sighing softly. "I swore I'd never throw my humanity…"

"What do you mean by that?" Malroth tipped his head, clearly more interested in the old woman than Lily was.

"Ho, ho, ho! You'll understand one day. Here the guards beat the love of creation out of you. And then one day you wake up without any hope for the future." Molly held out a small satchel, nudging it into Lily's hands. "But that's enough misery for one day. I assume you're after some seeds. Well, here they are. Hurry along and plant them."

Lily nodded her thanks and went back to the field. She had just finished planting when the warden came over, watching over her. "We have rehabilitated many nonbelievers. However, I do not recall ever encountering a fully fledge builder among their numbers. I look forward to seeing how your rehabilitation comes along." He left her, but not before giving her countless more odd jobs

The rest of the day went by rather quick, Lily lived for doing the small jobs, it kept her from boredom. She looked up when she heard the bell ring for the end of the day. "That will be enough for today. It is time to return to your cells! Collect your evening meal from the jailer on the way out!" Lily walked over, nudging Malroth with her foot.

Malroth stretched and yawned, looking at Lily. "Time to go?"

"Yeah. I guess so." The two made their way back to the cells, seeing the boy that had been watching Lily plant all day was talking to the jailer.

"Well, if it isn't the one and only number five-nine-three-two! Here, I've got a veritable feast for you!" The guard handed the boy his cabbage and then handed one to Lily and Malroth. "Eat up!"

"Here, I'll be fine for a while. You need to keep your energy, Lily." Malroth handed her his cabbage, smiling at her.

"Oh my. Is it possible there's not a single bad bone in your body? How nice of you! You know what being nice gets you around here? It gets you no dinner – that's the last cabbage you'll be seeing for a while!" The jailer barked at Malroth who just rolled his eyes.

Malroth grabbed Lily when they got into the cave, not seeing any guards in the immediate area. He ducked behind one of the walls and pushed her shirt up, ignoring the flustered noises leaving her. His fingers were gentle as he touched the bruising there. "Lily… normally bruises barely show up on you… but you're black and blue." He whispered as he slowly stood, not wanting to pull away from her.

"Six-two-zero-seven and six-two-zero-eight! Quit yappin' and get to nappin'! Back to your cells. NOW!"

Malroth put his forehead to hers, breathing in the scent that belonged only to her, letting it cool him down before leading the way to their cells. "Good night, Lil. If you need anything I'm one cell over."

A week passed on Skelkatraz, nothing eventful happened, just the same thing. Tending to the gardens they planted, talking to Molly and the others but getting nothing out of anyone that wasn't Molly. At one point, Malroth had perked up and had been looking around as if he sensed something nearby, but he wouldn't point anything out to Lily.

She lay in bed that morning, stealing an extra minute to herself before getting up, her ribs still ached but not nearly as bad as the first and second day. She let herself out of her cell, following after Malroth and the others to roll call and then to the fields. She looked over, seeing the cabbages were full grown and lush looking.

Her gut churned as she was handed a torch, her eyes on the bale in the center of her field. The other prisoners slowly moved to the field, frowning at Lily. "Gather round the cabbage patch, prisoners!" The warden purred as he watched Lily. "Open your eyes wide and witness the builder's first step on the long road to redemption!"

Malroth watched as Lily tossed the torch at the haybale. "Hey! What are you playing at? You spent the whole week growing those things. Why would you set fire to them?"

"Because, they want to break me." Lily gave him her signature smile, ignoring the cries from the other prisoners. They were accusing her of being a monster, how could she? She had worked so hard on that field, how could she? Were those cabbages not like children to her? How _could_ she?

"Splendid, six-two-zero-seven! Now, come to me, my child…" The shaman reached out, touching the side of Lily's face, laughter on his tongue. "How does it feel? Does your soul scream? Does your heart ache?"

"No, not really. I can always plant more." Lily smiled at him; hands crossed behind her back.

The shaman flinched at her words. "This is the true delight of destruction! No need to hold it in, builder. You may cry out in joy if you wish. After all, this is the moment of your rebirth!"

"No, seriously. I can just plant new cabbages later." Lily frowned at the shaman.

"Wh… you can just… Bold words, indeed, child. Come, let it all out and sing to the Master of Destruction! It will all feel better when you lose yourself in Him." The shaman patted her cheek, chuckling softly. "Why don't you take the rest of the day and do just that, hm?"

Lily turned to Malroth; a brow raised at him. He was clearly annoyed with how everything was going. It was a waste to plant the cabbages and then burn them, but Lily was doing her best to just survive until she could figure out a way to get them back home. And they still hadn't seen Brownbeard. The two made their way to the old woman, seeing that she was shaking her head at them. "I see you've finally learned what this 'rehabilitation' is all about. It all boils down to this: they're making you see how futile all your acts of creation really are. Creation leads to attachment. Attachment leads to fear. Fear leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering."

"If they're so keen on destruction, how about we smash their skulls in and get out of here?" Malroth growled as he leaned against one of the support beams to the storeroom.

"There are only two ways off this rock, boy. Die, or hand your heart and soul to the Children of Hargon."

"If I ever meet this Hargon guy, I'm going to have a word with him about his kids! Who the hell is he anyway?"

"The High Priest Hargon is the father of all destruction. Though, they say that no one in this world has ever actually seen him in the flesh…"

"So… you're saying these monsters are so dumb they worship someone they've never seen before?"

"That's enough! Stop asking questions and just accept things for how they are, would you?!" Molly growled and pointed to the bench nearby. "You were told to take the rest of the day, leave me be."


	28. Book of Blueprints

Lily and Malroth were sitting on the cliffs edge, looking out over the water since they had been rewarded with some free time after planting more cabbages and doing a few other odd jobs around the farm. Malroth looked up from where he was laying with his head in Lily's lap. "I hate this whole being left to my thoughts thing. I keep thinking of all these questions. Like, how did I end up on the Isle of Awakening to begin with? And how come I'm the only one who can't build shit?"

"This is exactly what these wackos want you to do, Mal." Lily playing with the thick black hair that was sprawled on the ground and her lap.

"You're right. Self-reflection is for idiots! Let's stop doing it right now." Malroth huffed and looked back out at the ocean, annoyed with the view already. "Let's go talk to the other prisoners, see if any of them know anything about someone who's tried to escape." He jumped up, yanking Lily to her feet and off to find the others.

They talked to two, but they didn't really have anything decent to tell them, while one told them he was excited for bedtime and giggled like a small prepubescent boy. One mentioned a crazed hammerhood down in the Hole. Eventually the two were walking up to Molly, who already looked annoyed with them. "What do ya want, builder? And before you say you want off this island, I'm going to ask you bother me with something else! I already told ya, there ain't no way off this rock!"

"Builder…?" A small slime poked his head out from behind the crates in the storeroom, eyeing Lily.

"What? What? How?" Molly looked between the slime and Lily. "It looks like he's taken quite the shine to ya…" She sighed and held something out to Lily. "Here, take this."

Lily took the two items from Molly, staring at the ring and the pouch of food. "What…?"

"If a monster wants to be friends with you, you'll be able to use that ring and the food to help you befriend them and understand them."

Lily gave the slime the food, grinning when he bounced around. "Oh, wow!"

"Well, that's an… interesting way to make new friends, I suppose."

"Don't think you can go around naming me any name you want, builder! My name is Splodger Splodgington Oozequire!" The slime grumped at Lily.

Molly gave a jolt as she ran over to the slime, grabbing him. "Blow me down…! It's him! Old Gottfried's slimy sidekick!"

Splodger slid from Molly's hands and over to Lily. "You're a builder, right? I bet we could get off this island if we squished our heads together. Let me help you oozecape!"

"Hah! As if a slime would be any use to us!" Malroth laughed at the slime as he walked over to the bench and sat down, waiting for Lily.

"I think you'll find I'll come in very oozeful indeed, Mister Malroth." Splodger was slowly inching into Lily's shirt, his eyes on Malroth. "Let's talk later, the jailers tend to drop their guard after the sun gooes down."

Lily let out a yelp when the cool slime slid into her shirt and wrapped around her torso. "Hey!" Malroth growled, going to lift Lily's shirt up. "When I get my hands on you-!"

"Malroth! Let's just… for today he can stay there, we don't want the guards to see him." Lily hissed as she batted away his hands.

Lily nearly jumped from her skin when the evening bells went off, signaling to her and Malroth that it was time to go back to their cells. She gave Malroth a shake and took his hand, leading the drowsy man back to the cells. She gave him a soft kiss before parting ways at their cells. She watched as the jailer locked her cell and moved on. She lifted her shirt, looking down at Splodger. "Coast is clear."

"Gooreat! You want to oozecape from here, don't you? Then beddy-byes will have to wait! There's a slooper-special secret hidden in your cell somewhere. This used to be Gottfried's cell."

Lily looked around, then at her bed. She moved it quickly, smiling at the ground underneath it. "There." She moved the blocks, looking out the cell one more time before ducking into the hole under her cell. She looked back at Splodger, frowning when he pointedly looked to the two pots in the corner of the room. "Oh, don't tell me-"

"There's something hidden in one of those!" Splodger laughed as Lily walked over and reached in, gagging as she felt something. She pulled it out, seeing the paper that had been hidden there.

"Oh… that's disgusting." She set the paper on the table nearby, still gagging. "That smells worse than Wrigley's food…" She pressed her forearm to her nose, trying to block the stench as she read the paper.

'_I am the Escapologist Extraordinaire! No prison, penitentiary or pail of water can hold me! Tonight, I shall attempt my most daring getaway yet – I shall escape from Skelkatraz! None other has ever achieved this feat! It pains me to leave my slimy sidekick behind, but such is the lot of the professional powder-taker. These feet were made for fleeing, and that's just what they'll do! I will succeed, of that there is no doubt. However, should by some fatal fortune my mission fail, I implore whoever finds this letter to do what I could not._

_Yours fleetingly,_

_Gottfried, Escapologist Extraordinaire!_'

"Gottfried got caught on purpose so that he could come to Skelkatraz, break out, and prove himself to be the best oozecape artist of all slime. But his plan failed… he disappeared, and noblobby has ever seen him since… I always admired Gottfried. I've been waiting for someone to carry on his legacy ever since he vanished." Splodger bumped up against Lily, giving a small whimper. "Please, six-two-zero-seven! Don't let my friend's dream be squelched!"

"I'll try my best, little guy." Lily started digging at the sand that blocked one of the walls, only to have to dig through three more walls of sand to get out. Eventually they made their way to a room, it was burning inside as Lily and Splodger climbed out of the hole. Lily looked over, seeing two bodies nearby. With a sigh the two made their way quietly around the giant firepit and over to another door. Lily let out a gasp when she opened the door and rushed over to Brownbeard who was lying limply on the mats. "Brownbeard!"

Lily shook the captain of her ship, feeling him starting to stir beneath her fingers. "Huh? Everythin's so topsy-turkey, I don't- whoa! Where am I?!" He turned, grabbing Lily and smiling. "Why, if it isn't me first mate Lily! Good to see ye're alive and lickin'!"

"Come on, we're going to find a safe spot to hide you until it's time to go." Lily grabbed Brownbeard's hand, yanking him out of the room and up the stairs.

"Wait!" Splodger made a sniffing sound as he squeezed out of the barred door in front of them. "This leads to the outside world! My nose doesn't lie!"

"Slimes have noses?" Lily looked at him curiously as he slipped back to her side of the door.

"Why don't you make yourself oozeful instead of asking silly questions?" Splodger frowned at her. The three froze when they heard bones clicking.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are. I know there's someone here."

Lily and Brownbeard hid behind the wall, glancing out as a white cat slunk across the floor towards the guard. "Oh. It's just a cat? Jeez. Go on, get out of here!"

Lily quietly led the way back down the stairs, not wanting to risk getting caught already. "Let's head back, you can stay under my cell until I figure out what to do from here."

As the three ran, Brownbeard stopped, frowning at Lily when she looked back at him. "I been thinkin', Lily. Wasn't Hargon supposed to have been defeated by the three Scions of Erdrick? If so, how come his crew are still in charge on every island we make starboard at? Seems like a few too many to just be stragglers…"

"I know Brownbeard. I had thought the same thing. I haven't seen Tiny since before we got here, I'm hoping if we find him he might be able to answer some things. He owes me answers anyway." She grabbed his hand and led him down the tunnel back to the area beneath her cell. Lily stopped and plugged up the holes along the way, not wanting anyone to find the tunnel. "You two stay down here, I'll try to find the key to that door and then we'll go from there. And please, try to keep quiet while you're down here."

Lily made her way back up to her cell and quickly covered the hole back up and put her bed on top before curling up and enjoying what nap she could get before morning came. When it did finally come, Lily was one of the first up and out of her door, a smile on her lips as she looked over and saw Malroth appear from his cell.

"I've no idea what you boneheads have been up to, but the warden is not pleased!" The jailer roared at them, laughing at the group of prisoners. "Something tells me you're going to find out why they call him the 'Priest of Pain' today!"

"You blundering boneheads have really done it now!" The skeleton shouted when the group got in front of him before the fields. "We spend day after day breaking our backbones to rehabilitate you and this is how you repay us?! You'll be lucky if I ever forgive this treachery! Now get yourselves to the field! The warden wants to speak to you!"

Lily lifted her chin, frowning. They must have heard her or seen her when she was in the room with the giant incinerator. The group stopped in front of the warden, waiting to see what he said. "It is with great disappointment that I must reveal that one of you was up to something most sinful last night. A certain… periodical… was found in block three – the kind that might even lead the most innocent disciple into temptation."

Lily tipped her head, curiosity filling her at the words the warden was speaking. So, he didn't know about her adventure from last night. "If any of you knows who the book belongs to, now is the time to come clean! Conversely, should no one up to it, you shall all be thrown in the Hole!" This really got Lily's attention. She needed to be in that Hole, but… what was the book? "Who is the owner of this… this… Book of Blueprints?!" The book he held up was pink with hearts and kiss marks on its' cover, clearly not the same kind of book as Lily's.

The warden announced that labors were to be canceled for the day and the guilty party would reflect on their decision to read such a monstrosity. Malroth grabbed Lily when they were dismissed, yanking her to the side. "I thought you were done for. How did it go last night?"

"It went well, I found Brownbeard, he sends his regards." She looked over, seeing the Warden was looking around at all of the prisoners. "Mal-"

"Why are these guys getting all hot and bothered over a book of blueprints? It's not like we could make anything big without them noticing." He grabbed her hand, pulling her over to the storeroom where Molly groaned at them. "So, you found Brownbeard… and your tunnel leads to the crematorium? Man, that isn't fair. You get to have all of the fun, I want to be down there exploring the dark, dank tunnels!"

"No… anything but that! It's dark, and dangerous, and full of dead bodies! I shall surely die from fright!" The three looked over, seeing one of the prisoners crying out about having to go down.

Lily jumped, grabbing Malroth's hand and yanking on him. "This is our chance!" She whispered, pulling him towards the jailer and the prisoner. "If we can get down there, I can go on to the next step of the plan." She grabbed the prisoner when she reached him, grinning at him. "Hey, if you don't want to go down there, we'll go down there."

"I'm sorry… you what?" He frowned at the two. "Why on earth would- …I mean! Of course, you are! It's a wonderful place! Here, I have an idea: why don't you go in my place?"

The jailer frowned at the three prisoners in front of him. "Well, if it isn't six-two-zero-seven and six-two-zero-eight. Fancy yourselves as bony fidey crematorium cleaners, eh? Fine, have it your way. Go talk to the jailer by the crematorium and he'll give you the key to get down there."

Lily and Malroth took off, running towards the crematorium, excitement coursing through them as they ran. "Sir Jailer! We're here to clean the crematorium!" Lily crossed her arms behind her back and smiled at the jailer who just huffed at them and tossed them the key.

The two unlocked the door and made their way down to smash the bones as quick as they could. Malroth frowned as he helped Lily out of the pit, looking around. "I think I get it now. They're going to use these bones to add to their own numbers… aren't they? The whole thing freaks me out. Does Hargon really get his kicks from turning humans into monsters?"

Lily gave a small shrug as she sat on the steps, sighing softly. "I have no idea. I'm more confused now than I ever was. Brownbeard brought something up. From what _I_ remember… Hargon was defeated by the Scions of Erdrick, if that's the case, then why are there so many Children running around? How is Hargon still alive?" She watched as Malroth dropped the bones in a crate by incinerator.

"Tiny said something about Hargon not wanting to fail again. That didn't make any sense, none of this does." Malroth offered up what he knew, seeing the information Lily was storing for later use. "Let's leave them down here. If they want them so much, they can come and get them themselves." He held out a hand, pulling her up from where she sat. "So, now that the door is unlocked, what's the next move?"

"I have to find a way to open up the underground tunnels… I'm just… not sure how to go about that."

"Too bad you don't have your hammer, that would make things a lot easier." Malroth laughed as they emerged from the lower room.

The jailer glared at them. "You two are suspicious. You're altogether too eager. Residents of Skelkatraz shouldn't be so bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. One day I'll find a reason to throw you into the Hole. Once you've come face-to-face with that made, bad, bone-crushing hammerhood, it'll soon wipe those smirks off your faces."

The two looked at each other, an idea popping into their heads before they took off for the field. "A hammerhood is down there. A hammerhood!" Malroth cheered, giving Lily a playful shove. When they got back, they saw everyone sitting around, bummed out over something. "What the hell is going on? Is it naptime or something?"

"These boneheads have taken me for granted! All they had to do was admit who the book belonged to. Alas, they spurned this opportunity, and now they shall all be thrown in the Hole." The Warden snarled, the orb on his mask flaring with his annoyance.

"Huh… yeah… about that." Malroth grinned as he sauntered up to Lily, draping his arm around her shoulder and leaning down so he was on the same height as her. "What would you say if I told you that that's our book."

Lily's face exploded in every shade of red as the prisoners and jailers looked to them. The warden looked between the two, clearly taken aback by this statement. "W…What?! Is that so? The Book of Blueprints belongs to you?!" He stepped towards Malroth and Lily, trying not to show that he was flustered. "Six-two-zero-seven and six-two-zero-eight… is this true? Or would you lie to me to protect your fellow inmates?" He slammed the two weapons into the ground, growling at the two. "Whether your crime is debauchery or dishonesty, it matters not! Six-two-zero-seven and six-two-zero-eight – enjoy your maiden voyage to the Hole!"

The two friends gasped when they were seized by jailers and drug away from the farm. "Virtuous deeds shall not go unpunished here. You would do well to remember as much." The two were searched, anything they had on them was ripped away, clothing included. Lily hid behind the jacketless Malroth as they were slowly backed towards the Hole behind them. She was thankful they left her in her underclothes, if anything. "Damnit, Mal. We should have talked about this-"

Malroth grabbed Lily and pulled her against him as he looked down into the hole. "Well, shit." He jumped, quietly enjoying the way Lily clung to him as they fell. He bit off his glove and used the dark claws on his hands to slow their decent until he ran out of wall and they dropped down. "Not the softest of landings, but neither of us have any broken bones, right?"

"Ri-" Lily froze when the ground shook beneath them, the two turned, seeing a large cyclops looming over them. "What the fuck?!" Lily dove under the club that came swinging down on them, she looked over to see Malroth running for an empty cell nearby. She followed after him, slamming the door shut before the cyclops could reach them. "That was the caretaker?!"

Malroth looked around them, frowning at the spikes on the ground behind them. "Well, guess this will make for an interesting night."

"Mal… why did you say the book was ours? That wasn't a normal… blueprint book. Couldn't you tell from the cover?"

"What? No. Why would you name something a blueprint book if it wasn't blueprints? And why did he say debauchery? Do you get that kind of… pleasure from building? I mean, if you do, that's cool. I guess." He watched as Lily's face turned red again and she smacked his arm. "Hey, hey! What was that for!" He laughed, pulled her against him when he saw she was starting to shiver. "Come on." He let out another laugh as he looked around the cell, seeing shackles on one of the walls. "I could tie you up there and hide you away down here for the rest of our lives if I really wanted to."

Lily gasped and batted at him again. "Mal! You can't be serious!"

"This place is just the way I like it, dark, damp and dingy. Just the kind of place to give you nightmares." He leaned against the stairs, watching as Lily paced around now, his eyes studying the way certain parts of her gave a little bounce with each step. When she turned to face him, she was suddenly flustered and turned away again. "Lily, you're cold, quit pacing and come back here."

Lily swallowed the lump in her throat and made her way to Malroth, curling up in his lap. Heat radiated off of him as she relaxed against him. She hadn't relaxed for more than a moment when they heard a monster in one of the nearby cells hitting things. "What was that?"

"That is your new best friend! You are not alone in the Hole, oh no – you are accompanied by one of the most vicious and violent of the hammerhoods!" Someone shouted from somewhere nearby.

Malroth rolled his eyes and shrugged. "I feel oddly at home here, maybe I'll actually get a decent night's sleep for once."

"_High Priest… Hargon… Oh, High Priest Hargon… Our one true leader! The blasted builder taints Your realm with her creations!" One shaman growled as he stood at the base of the stairs in a dark and gloomy shrine, glaring up at the alter before them. "And yet… in other places, the islands of the world begin to flicker and fade… Does our time run short?"_

_The crowd of monsters roared, almost mournfully as they shouted. "Tell us, O Hellish Father! When will the Master of Destruction reawaken? When will we be saved?!"_

"_Please, High Priest Hargon! If our prayers reach You, give us a sign!"_

_The first shaman bowed deeply to the empty chair in front of him, a growl leaving him. "We shall continue to await Yours and the Master of Destruction's return to the Promised Land… Oh, High Priest Hargon… we pray that you grace us with Your presence soon… Before Doom's Day is upon us, and this illusion ends…"_

Malroth jerked, scaring Lily awake who was curled up on top of him. Malroth's dark claws were biting into the soft skin of Lily's sides as he panted, sweat building up on his forehead and chest. "Hngh…"

"Shhh, I'm here, Mal. Breathe, you're having a bad dream, shhh." She rolled them over so he was on top of her, making it easier to pull his head down against her chest; cooing softly into his ear, she could tell he wasn't fully awake yet. She winced when a claw started to pierce the soft flesh of her hip and suddenly his mouth was clamped down on her shoulder, the fangs in his mouth threatening her skin. "Malroth… you're alright, you're safe. Whatever you think is happening, it's not… it's a dream. It's a dream, Mal."

Lily tried to even her breathing, she could feel his heart race the same as hers, but it wasn't the same. His was in excitement, like he was about to tear apart prey while hers was out of fear. She reached up, working a finger into his mouth to pry him off of her shoulder when he snapped, nipping at her throat and gave her a warning growl.

Malroth slammed a hand down, the stone beneath his fingers breaking easily from the force. His eyes finally snapped open, but the eyes that Lily looked into weren't the ones that Lily had fallen for. They were a deeper red that wanted to devour the world. Wanted to devour her. Lily quickly reached down, her fingers wrapping around a spike, feeling that it was loose as she gave a hard yank. "Sorry, Mal. But you can't eat me." She lashed out, hitting him in the arm.

The strike had him reeling back, groaning as he ripped the spike free. As soon as it was out, the wound slowly started to heal. But then he collapsed, leaving Lily along in the dark cell, panting as tears welled in her eyes. She had to think of a way to help him control whatever this was. He hadn't had an outburst like this, ever. She crawled over to him, touching his face gently. "Mal? Mal, wake up. Please."

Malroth rubbed his face against the ground as he stirred again. He looked up at Lily, frowning at the tears on her cheeks. "Lily? What's wrong?"

"You had a bad dream." She looked back, seeing the door was unlocked now. "C'mon, you feel like checking on our friend?"

Malroth gave a slow nod as he got up, following her out of the cell door. They looked over, seeing one of the guards standing in the middle of the room. "I didn't need ears to hear your screaming during your night terrors." He almost sounded thrilled as he looked between the two. "Now, why don't you go brag to your friends about how your first night was?"

"Before we do that, where's that hammerhood at?" Malroth frowned, trying not to be disturbed at the way the guard looked at him when he mentioned night terrors. The two walked over to the cell that had the hammerhood in it. "If there was a way we could steal that things hammer-"

"Stealing isn't nice, I'd rather make friends with it instead." Lily laughed when Malroth gave her a weird look. "You should have known that was coming, Mal. There's no way into the cell right now, we'll find a way later."

Malroth rolled his eyes and followed Lily back up top, watching as she got redressed after one of the guards gave her the rags back. He looked over, seeing a chest next to the entryway. "Lily… that chest…"

"It's gotta have the key!" The two beamed before trying their best to sneak over to the chest, only to get caught by the guard at the door. "Oi! Builder! Watch yourself! No funny ideas, you hear!" The two turned and ran out of the cave they were in, looking around, they were right back in the main yard.

"The pieces are all starting to fall into place, Lily. We'll be out of here in no time!"


	29. Jailhouse Rock!

Lily and Malroth made their way back to the farm, they were greeted by Molly who quietly gave them both cabbages. Before they could thank the woman, she shooed them away, gesturing to the Warden who was waiting for them. Lily and Malroth walked over, brows raised at his laughter. "Did you enjoy your stay in the Hole? Was it absolutely frightening?!" He slammed the two weapons in his hands down, laughing even louder. "We have a weed problem, why don't you two go pull them, hm?"

Malroth grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her over to where Molly stood. "Hey, we need more of your monster munch crap."

"I'm sorry, dears. I gave you my last batch." Molly frowned, but it quickly turned into a smile. "Tell you what, if you use Frogstool and dry grass, you should be able to make it just fine." She watched the young builder run over to the fire and quickly mix the two ingredients into monster munchies. "O-Oh… my. I wasn't expecting that so quickly."

"I have a timer that I'm on, and we have to get back to our friends." Lily turned to Malroth, nodding to him. "Tonight, has to be the night that I break that hammerhood out."

"But the guards will notice if he's gone in the morning, how would we get around that?"

"Simple." Lily dropped down, scribbling in the dirt with her fingers until the outline of a plush was in the dirt. She looked up at Molly, grinning. "Do you know where I could make something like this?"

"Well… there might still be an old sewing machine in the storeroom, I don't know if she still works or not." Molly watched as Lily and Malroth took off, disappearing into the depths of the storeroom. "My, my. You two will surely be great on your own, I have no doubts you'll be able to escape."

"Now, we just have to figure out how to get to the crematorium and Hole with no concern of the guards…"

"Hey! Six-two-zero-seven! You look like you're up to no good. Get your boney butt over here!" The guard at the entrance to the farm shouted at the three of them.

Lily looked at the other two before going over to the guard, eyeing him carefully. "What?"

"I've got a job for you – some bony fidey building work. The watchtower over there has seen better days. The platform at the top has some great big holes in it, which makes keeping an eye socket on all of you a bit of a risky business."

The two friends looked at each other, grinning as they looked back at the guard. "Consider them fixed!" Lily and Malroth took off, easily finding what they needed to patch the platforms back up. The two climbed up the ladder, Lily eagerly fixed the platform as Malroth looked out over the main yard. "It rubs me the wrong way how happy they are to let you build when it suits them. And to add insult to injury, we can barely se the Hole from this town. This has been a huge waste of time."

Lily turned, looking at the area they could see. She slowly followed Malroth down to tell the guard that one was finished before they headed off to the other tower. They explained that they were there to fix the holes under the orders of one of the other jailers. This jailer threw a little fit but let them up. Malroth watched over the yard, seeing the path to the Hole just fine. He pointed it out to Lily who looked over it carefully, nodding as she memorized the path.

"Hey…" The jailer that sent them on the building trip caught Lily when she went to go past him, he looked around all frantic like. "The nights are pretty lonely on Skelkatraz… Could you make something to warm my bones? Something… something like a book of blue prints, perhaps?"

Lily pulled away, frowning at him. "You want me to do what now?"

"You heard me… if you find one lying around… just like… toss it on that table over there. It'd make the night watch a lot more interesting."

Lily left the guard and ran around, talking to the others again and getting more information from them. The last one used himself as a shield so the guards and warden couldn't see him hand a pink book off to Lily. "Here, take this. I was having a smashing time cleaning the cells the other day, and accidentally smashed one of the other prisoner's storage chests… It won't do me any good, I hope you find a use for it."

Malroth reached for it, glaring at Lily when she smacked his hand away. "Hey…"

"Maybe when you're older you can see it!"

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm older than you!" He lunged at her, growling when she shoved it in her pouch. "Whatever, keep your secrets." He nipped at her nose and headed for Molly and the storeroom.

Lily carefully stuck the book into her pouch, frowning at the other prisoner before rejoining Malroth and Molly. Malroth let Lily take a snooze on his shoulder, eyeing the pouch she had shoved the book into. He looked over, seeing Molly sorting things in the storeroom, not paying him any mind as he slowly reached over, carefully pulling the book from Lily's pouch and putting it in his own.

When the group went back to their cells, Malroth grabbed Lily, kissing her gently. "Good luck tonight."

Lily smiled into the kiss as she slipped into her cell, a sigh of relief leaving her. They'd been home soon, they had to get back. She curled up on her bed, waiting for the guard to lock her cell and then blow out some of the torches nearby like usual. When he was gone, she set to work, moving her bed and the blocks blocking her path. She set the blocks back and climbed down the stairs. "Alright, here's the plan!"

She explained it as quickly as she could to Brownbeard and Splodger, eager to get moving. When everyone was satisfied, Lily and Splodger took off through the tunnels and into the crematorium. They slipped through the unlocked door and around back, climbing up and over rocks as quietly as they could. Lily paused towards the top, seeing Barbara, the cat hanging out nearby. "Oh hey, that big prisoner said to say hi to you."

Lily reached over, gently scratching the cat's ears before rushing after the slime. She frowned when they got to the sewers. "Augh… this is probably the most disgusting adventure I've ever been on…"

"This is no time to complain." Splodger hissed at Lily. "We're on a jail break here! Not a looxury trip."

"I know, I know." Lily whined as she slid down into the sewers, making sure to stay quiet as they traveled beneath multiple guards. The two made their way up the cliffside, pausing when they saw a man running across the yard. "Oh… shit." She gasped, digging through her pouch and growling to herself. "The book. Damnit, Malroth. You're lucky I won't need the damn thing." She hissed quietly to Splodger.

"That guy is from block two, we can try our luck that way or I can give you a lift up the cliffs." Splodger expanded as Lily climbed on and the two bounced up the cliffside until Lily could make the smaller jumps herself. She looked around, seeing some vines that she could grab onto. She let out a breath when she finally reached the other side, knowing full and well that she more than likely wouldn't be getting back this way.

"Look over there! That must be the hole that one prisoner talked about." Lily and the slime made quick work of the sand blocking the hole. Lily tried her best to not squeal as she and the slime landed on the ground just behind the guard, luckily they landed quietly. Lily slowly got off the slime and quietly opened the chest that held the key. She snatched it up and trotted over to the door that led down to the Hole.

"There it is, hey there little guy-!" Splodger jumped back, squeaking when the Hammerhood slammed his hammer down in anger. "Oh, boy. This won't be easy."

"No… no it won't." Lily quickly unlocked the door and dove behind a small wall of rocks, tossing the monster munchies in the direction of the hammerhood. She listened to it eat before it waddled over to her, purring happily. "Hey, that was easier than I thought it would be." She laughed and set the doll in the cage before running back out and leading the way out of the cave.

The three looked around, seeing two paths, the rocky cliffside or the risky run through the yard. Lily pulled out blocks of left over sand and rocks she had gathered before, glad she had them as she built them a makeshift stairway up the cliffside.

They picked their way along the cliffs and then finally back through the crematorium before running through the tunnel back to Brownbeard. Lily let out a sigh as she started up the stairs. "Alright, keep it down, I'll brainstorm with Malroth about what we can do to get the hammerhood to break down the walls and then we'll be home free."

The next morning came with a surprise that made Lily fill with dread as she stood in the corner while the Chief Inspector came around and had a jailer inspect her cell. "Jailer. Is that prisoner hiding anything from us?"

"No ma'am, Chief Inspector, ma'am! Nothing suspicious to report!"

The Chief Inspector looked past the bars and Jailer, right at Lily. "I will ask you one question, would-be-builder. And I want you to answer me truthfully… are you or aren't you up to no good?"

Lily couldn't help her smile as she shook her head. "No ma'am, Chief Inspector."

"No, you aren't, or no you aren't… not? Hmmm… you're a tricky one, alright. I'll keep my eyes on you, that's for sure."

Lily watched as the Chief Inspector left, leaving Lily alone with Malroth before roll call. She quietly explained everything that happened the night before, narrowing her eyes on him. "Speaking of last night… a certain book has gone missing from my possession."

Malroth only raised a brow at her before running ahead, laughing loudly. "No idea what you're talking about, Lil!"

When they got to roll call, the skeleton was glaring down at the two of them. "I was told you two are far too comfortable here, obviously since you like to be late to roll call every morning." He crossed his arms, a smirk in his tone. "Perhaps you'd like to call block two your new home, six-two-zero-eight. As of tomorrow, you'll be staying there! We just have to get the cell cleared out for you."

"What?!" Malroth's jaw dropped as he looked to Lily, eyes wide. "Lil, that can't happen!"

"Also, don't get too many ideas, that boat that's moored at the dock will be at the seabed tomorrow!"

Lily and Malroth sat near Molly, trying to think of how to get the Hammerhood to listen to them, but Lily was at a loss. "Molly, what do we do?"

"Well… I don't know if it'll work, but the Children put up this sign when they were building a temple and they built a wall in the wrong spot… the Hammerhood they were using smashed the wall to pieces-" Molly watched as Lily jumped up and ran off, going into the depths of the storeroom to make whatever idea she had come up with.

An hour or so later, Lily emerged and held out a sign to Molly. "Do you think this will work?"

"Why! I do think so! That looks just like the signs the Children used all those years ago." Molly put a hand against Lily's cheek, smiling. "Look at you, quite the builder indeed." The old woman sighed, looking between the two friends. "You know… there's something that has always bothered me, the real Hargon passed away a long, long time ago, but back in the day, they say he had the whole world under his thumb."

Malroth put a thumb to his lips, thinking to himself for a moment. "Lily, didn't you say something like that before?"

"And what's more, even though he's long gone, this world of ours still seems to be shrouded in his lies… as far as I can remember, Hargon and the Master of Destruction he summoned were defeated by three heroes… The Scions of Erdrick. But no one here, not monster, not prisoner, not even the most devout of the children, seems to have a clue about any of that."

The old woman started pacing as she spoke to Lily and Malroth, having noted the spark in their eyes when she mentioned that Hargon was dead from what she knew. "I'm from a town named Burrowell, you know. One day, I was walking in the mountains that lead to Rendarak when I got lost in a snowstorm." She sighed, an almost dreamy look coming to her eyes. "As I was trying to make my way through the blizzard, I stumbled upon a hidden valley, one that was strangely familiar, and yet unlike anything I'd ever seen before. It was peaceful… and warm."

"Man! You really know how to tell a tale!" Malroth burst out laughing and holding his gut as he threw his head back.

Lily frowned at Malroth, something had been off about this place, something in the back of her mind this entire time had been bothering her. She remembered Saffron telling her about Moonbrooke, even Tiny mentioned it. Hopefully things would start making sense when they got there. "Molly-"

"Why don't you come with us? You can tell us how the story ends while we sail away into the sunset." Malroth interrupted Lily, still laughing from what Molly had told them.

"No, I don't think I will. Someone has to stay back and tell your story of how you escaped, to give hope to the other prisoners." Molly smiled before waving her hand to the bench. "You have a long night ahead of you, why don't you rest?"

Later that night, Lily waited until the guards were done locking up her cell and moving on before she threw her bed to the side and dug her way down to the room where Brownbeard and the two monsters were hiding. She shoved some of the cabbages into Brownbeard's hands, giving him a grin. "Here, you need to eat. Are you feeling alright? I think this is the furthest I've seen you from your boat since I met you."

"Oh, I got sick earlier, but I should be fine." Brownbeard slowly munched on the cabbages, watching as Lily slapped a sign onto the wall that led to Malroth's cell.

"Did you think of a slooper plan to get us out of here!?" Splodger jumped around, watching as the hammerhood set to work on smashing down the walls. Before long, Malroth jumped down and patted the hammerhood on the head. "This is gooreat! Now, time for our gooreat oozecape!"

The five headed through the tunnels, breaking down wall after wall until they came up to a dead end. "Really?! We did all of this fucking work, only to be stuck-"

"Mal." Lily laughed as she touched his arm, bringing him down from his little fit. "There's a wall right here."

"I can smell the salty air from here! We're close!" Brownbeard cheered, dancing in place as he waited on the hammerhood to get to work on the wall that blocked their path. After a few strikes, Lily and Malroth started to gag from the horrible stench that wafted into the room. "Ope, we found the sewers, I believe."

"Again?" Lily let out a whimper as she slowly began to wade through the water. She let out a noise when arms wrapped around her middle and picked her up, she looked over, seeing Malroth holding onto her. "Mal?"

"You've waded through enough shit to last you a few months." Malroth laughed as he jumped up onto the walkway that was on either side of the sewers. The group stopped though when a walking corpse slowly picked itself up, moaning at them.

Splodger bounced up, getting in front of Malroth when he set Lily down and prepared to attack. "W-Wait! I know that scent! Th-That… that's my goo friend Gottfried… it has to be." Splodger bounced over to the corpse, tears welling in his little eyes. "Gottfried? Is that goo?"

The corpse groaned but reached down, lightly touching the top of the slimes head. Lily covered her mouth, trying to stifle the whimpers that left her. "How did he die?"

"I have a feeling, but we'll just have to-" Malroth paused, breathing in deep as something catching his attention. "Lily… give that zombie some munchies… I smell trouble."

Lily nodded as she tossed the monster munchies at Gottfried's decaying body, not waiting for him to eat them. Splodger, the hammerhood and Brownbeard were there to take care of the walking corpse. She ran into Malroth's back, seeing two shadows against the wall in front of them, whoever they were, they were clearly arguing and fighting.

Lily reached up when Malroth opened his mouth to talk, she leaned around the corner, able to see the Chief Inspector, but not who the female monster was talking to. "Wh-What did you say?"

"You're interfering with the Master's plans, Inspector."

"But how?! If I let them go… then there will be an uprising! The prisoners will have hope!"

"Then deal with that hope. But the builder and her companion will be leaving, either you will stand down and watch, or they will leave by walking over your dead body."

"N-No! The Master wouldn't want thi-!"

Lily grabbed Malroth, her eyes wide as she shot forward. The two watched as the being in the red robes lashed out, a spike of ice piercing the Inspector's chest. He turned, his mask was plain and white with no slits. He dipped his head before disappearing in a small flash of light. "Wait!" Lily went to run where the being had been, her eyes wide as she looked down at the Inspector. "What the hell is going on?"

Malroth moved around the Inspector, seeing there were two bags with their belongings. "She was going to give us hope… and then try to cut us down, to squash all the hope on this island. And everywhere else."

Lily looked back, seeing the others finally coming up and joining them. "We gotta get going, she probably alerted the other guards, so they'll be on their way soon." She got up, looking around one last time. "I still never saw Tiny anywhere…"

"Who knows, maybe he's been hiding on the boat this whole time." Malroth tossed his gear on before tossing Lily her property. He watched as she quickly redressed in her usual clothes and grabbed her hammer. Before he could tell her to do so, she was already breaking down the wall.

The small group looked out over the ocean, taking in the way the rising sun turned it every shade of orange and pink. Lily let out a small breath, her body relaxing several notches as she led the way over to the docks where Brownbeard's ship was at. "You guys are more than welcome to come with us, you know?" Malroth offered as they all stepped onto the docks, looking back at the monsters.

"We appreciate the ooffer, but this is our home. My goo friend Gottfried's plan was finished, that's what really mattered to us." Splodger smiled at the other three, seeing that they weren't getting on the ship just yet. "What are goo waiting for? The guards will be here soon, goo have to get gooing."

"Lily… that dream that I had… and everything that Molly said to us… and all that stuff we've heard up until now… what does it all mean? And… that dream… it didn't _feel_ like a dream… it almost felt like… like a vision…" He looked at her, seeing the concern growing in her eyes. "Lily… am I-"

"What are goo waiting for?!" Splodger rammed into Malroth, shoving him onto the boat. "Goo have to leave!"

"Right…" Malroth nodded slowly and held his hand out to Lily, helping her onto the boat. He looked back at the island one more time, waving back at the monsters they were leaving behind. "Seriously… where the fuck is Tiny?"

"I…Isss it sssafe?" Tiny poked out from one of the barrels, his dark eyes wide as he looked to Lily and Malroth. He let out a squeak when Lily grabbed him, holding him close. "Lily…!"

"I'm so happy to see you again! Please, don't ever scare me like that again! You can trust us to protect you, you know that."

Malroth watched Tiny, seeing something in the small dracky's eyes. He reached out, snatching him away from Lily and bringing him up to his face. He sniffed the small being, a growl leaving his throat before handing him back to the builder.

"We're home!" Brownbeard shouted, easily waking the three adventurers from their sleeping. He tossed the anchor, seeing Lulu huddled against the stone wall with a fire burning next to her. When she saw the ship, she was up and sobbing, her arms out to Lily. "You're alive!"

Lily ran to Lulu, pulling her into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry, Lulu."

"I'm so glad you're back… I thought the Children found you and whisked you away, or worse!"

"Well, they did find us, but they sent us to Skelkatraz." Lily couldn't help but laugh as she shook her head. "But we survived."

"How did things go after we left here?" Malroth tipped his head, looking at Lulu as she pulled away from Lily.

"Well, I don't know how we did it, but with both Khrumbul-Dun and Furrowfield, we somehow managed to drive the rotters away. The others are sleeping now. We've been taking turns around the clock waiting for your return." She sighed and looked back towards the island, then back at them with a smile. "Lily… do you mind doing me a favor? I've missed you guys… and to be honest… I want to have a little party of our own, without the others."

When her friends only gave a curious look, Lulu laughed and waved at them to follow. "C'mon! I have a surprise for you guys!"


	30. All Day Long (R18)

Lily was setting blocks as Malroth and Lulu sat on the beach, watching their builder work away. "I feel bad asking her to build something as soon as she gets home…"

"Don't. You know she enjoys every moment of it. Plus, actually building is better than just fixing lookout towers and planting gardens for her right now." Malroth was leaning back, a piece of wheat sticking out of his mouth.

Lulu glanced at Malroth, her hand reaching up and touching the side of his neck. "Did you get hurt, Malroth?" She gently touched the skin, but it didn't exactly feel like skin, it almost felt scaly.

Malroth brushed her hand away as he huffed at her. "Yeah, I'm fine." He rolled his shoulders as he leaned back, propping himself up on his hands. Lily was quick to build this little thing for Lulu; he could tell that Lulu was excited for it. But before the other girls' excitement became too much, Lily ran past them, smiling. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back!"

The two twisted and watched as Lily disappeared into the little shack they had all stayed in on their first night. Malroth let out another huff, his eyes locked on the cloudy sky beyond. "Oh. By the way, Malroth…" Lulu snapped him out of his day dreaming. "Did you ever get your memory back? I completely forgot to ask about that. How ironic!"

"What's with you?" Malroth gave Lulu a look, a stern frown on his lips and an eyebrow raised at her.

"Oh, it's nothing, really. It's just, you've seemed a little distant recently. Are you sleeping alright? No unusual dreams or anything?" She grinned when he gave a jerk, eyes wide at her. "Tee hee! I know you two better than you know yourselves! After all, we're the best of friends now! We'll be together forever!"

"Together… forever?"

"What…? We are going to be together forever, aren't we? Oh, what am I saying – of course we are!" Lulu gave a loud laugh before sighing and leaning back as well. "Mal?"

"What?"

"Do you love Lily?"

The two sat there for a few moments while Malroth thought of how to put his thoughts into words, his eyes unfocused on those gray clouds. "I… there's something about her… that makes every little bit of me stir. Like… I want to protect her at all costs… but I know I can't."

"Why can't you?"

"Because I failed her once already. She didn't want you to know, didn't want you to worry about her… but Lily almost died back on Khrumbul-Dun. When I saw her take that ax from that monster… all the blood… Lulu, I lost it. I don't remember what happened after that, I felt so much… rage and… and fear that I was going to lose her. That I _had_ lost her."

"I don't think I've ever seen you so vulnerable before, Malroth…" Lulu couldn't help her grin as she watched him flop back.

"I wish I could explain it better… the only way I can describe Lily when she comes to mind is… it's like I'm constantly stuck in this space, this wet… dark space, and no matter where I run and no matter where I turn, it's all the same. But then I see her working or when she glances my way… it's like there's a light in that dark space and everything is okay again." He sat up on his elbows, a smirk on his lips. "And then sometimes she tugs on my power… asks me for some strength, and then when I give her even a drop, she's lapping it up like a-" A possessive growl left him, the noise made Lulu stiffen for a moment until they turned, seeing Lily standing outside of the hut now. "I don't understand this feeling."

"I don't get what you're talking about, how does she ask you for strength? How do you-"

"Tiny told me that Malroth and I share a bond, a dangerous one, but one we forged back on Khrumbul-Dun. Each time we play give-and-take, we mix our powers. Tiny says in the end it should all be fine, but as of right now, we're playing with fire." Lily walked back over, going to pass them again when Malroth lashed out, grabbing her hand.

"What did you do to your hair?" Malroth couldn't stop staring at her, in the light from the firepits, he could tell that the hair that framed her face and her bangs were dark, almost black in color now, while the rest of her hair was still the natural blond.

Lulu looked up, a small noise leaving her when she finally noticed the change. Lily just shrugged, giving them her dopey grin. "It's to remind myself that no matter how… good a person can be, they can have a little darkness in them. And no matter how cruel a person can be, they can have a little light in them. And that without destruction, you can't have creation."

"All that… from dying your hair?" Malroth frowned, it wasn't that he didn't like it, he actually enjoyed this look on her, the black bangs made those soft blue eyes pop more.

"It's a girl thing." Lily laughed as she walked back towards the platform she built.

"Speaking of Tiny, where is he?" Lulu looked around, trying to find the little Dracky.

Malroth and Lily looked around, giving a faint shrug. "I'm sure he's around here somewhere, he really enjoys strawberries, so he probably went to go steal some." Lily laughed more as she set the final pieces down.

Lulu jumped up, yanking Malroth up behind her and running out onto the platform, her eyes sparkling. "This is wonderful, Lily! This is the greatest place to have a little party!"

"I get that you're happy to have us back and everything… but why do we have to have a party?" Malroth grumbled before taking a seat at the little table.

"Because…" Lulu crossed her arms and looked away, as if she were trying to hide her pout. "I'm jealous. Rosie told me about the harvest festival you held on Furrowfield, and Babs spoke very highly of the Khrumbul-Dun dance party…" She turned to them, grinning at the other two. "But if the three of us can have a low-key gathering of our very own, I won't feel left out anymore!"

"Ha! That's a rubbish reason! I've never heard anything so stu-" Malroth stopped laughing, feeling the air crackle and sizzle as the being next to growled at him. "Alright, I'll go along with it. After all, me and Lily are always leaving you in the lurch."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better," Lily pulled out her book, setting it on the table and flipping to the back, showing off a page full of little tick marks. "It's been almost a year since we landed on this island, we can celebrate that."

"Has… Has it really almost been a year?" Lulu's jaw dropped; her eyes wide as she stared at Lily.

"Yeah! Time flies, I guess." Lily sat next to Malroth, eyes narrowing when Lulu held up a hand to silence her before running off into the hut for a moment. "She's an odd one."

"I should have thrown her off the cliffside when I had the chance." Malroth huffed and put his chin in his hand, sighing.

"Tada!" Lulu came running back, balancing a tea set and a cake in her hands as she came up to the table again. "I've been planning this party since you two left. I even baked the cake the day after you went away!"

Malroth covered his nose, his eyes watering as he stared at the cake. "What the fuck did you put in it? It reeks to high heaven!"

"It does not! That's the aroma of fresh scallywinkle, I'll have you know! I mixed the meat into the cake batter with some slime oil, stirred in some mashed crabid eyeballs and sprinkled some soil in for good luck!" Lulu sat on the other side of Lily, obliviously proud of her monstrosity. "I call it the 'Scrummy Scally Sponge Surprise'. Lily, would you like the honor of taking the first bite?"

Lily felt herself starting to gag as she watched Lulu cut into the vile pastry. She took the smallest piece, trying to muffle her own whimper as she took the smallest bite she could muster. She wanted to get up and run, but the look on Lulu's face had her frozen in place as she took another bite.

"Hey! This is actually pretty tasty!" Malroth laughed as he took a big bite, and then another. He laughed as he looked up at the two girls. "I was a bit worried that this party would be the pits, but it's not nearly as tedious as I imagined."

"I knew you'd enjoy yourself – we have the cake to thank for that! Such a shame I never got to taste the thing myself…" Lulu paused, seeing the distant look in Malroth's eyes. "What's wrong? You want more cake?"

"No. I was just thinking… how much longer is this going to last? All of us together like this…"

"Forever, of course… I said it before, remember? Why do you ask?"

Lily was looking between her two friends, trying to ignore the pain in her stomach when Malroth looked to her. "Lily… If something bad happens to me, like… I stop being myself, would you… would you hit me? I mean hard, like wake-me-up-and-come-to-your-senses hard. Can you do that for me?"

"Malroth, what in the world has gotten into you?" Lulu frowned, leaning forward in her chair.

"Of course." Lily leaned up, kissing him on the cheek. "You know I'm always here to help set you straight."

Malroth and Lulu couldn't react before they heard Bonanzo's belly deep laugh. "Are you throwing a party without us? You could have at least informed us that you'd made a safe return!" Tiny was grinning from the old man's shoulder as the rest of their friends made their way down the stairs.

The rest of the night spiraled on into a large party, Bonanzo kept his own against Dougie and Digby in their fist fights, but when Malroth joined, he easily won. Lily sat back, sipping on a drink as she watched her friends celebrate her safety. It warmed her heart, but she had something she needed to tend to. She waited until everyone was laughing and giggling before she quietly slipped away, disappearing around the cliffs and heading deeper onto the island.

* * *

The next morning, Malroth was up well after Lily, usually she woke him to go with her, but he could feel her on the island. He thought about going to find her, but then he pulled out the book he snagged from her back on Skelkatraz, he thumbed through it, frowning. This wasn't going to tell him shit on how to build. He held the book up, tilting his head as he tried to figure out the images and the words he was reading.

The door slammed open and a bright red-faced Perry barged in, staring at Malroth. "Mister Malroth! I need a fav'r!"

Malroth looked at the intruder, frowning. "What do you want?"

"I uhm… I er… I need 'elp! Will ya teach me 'ow to 'old a sword? I… I want to 'elp Miss Rosie take care o' those pesky ants that keep comin' to the farm but… but I can't 'old no sword right."

Malroth leaned back, glancing at the book in his lap then at Perry who was asking for this favor. "On one condition."

* * *

Perry held the sword the way Malroth had shown him, but it was heavy in his hand. It kept tipping forward, even as he resituated his hold on it. "L-Like this?"

"Hold it with both hands if it's too heavy for just one. Honestly, I'll have to go find Lily later and see if she can make you a lighter sword to hold." Malroth was holding up a shield, yawning as he watched the other male.

"I can learn! I can learn with this'n!" Perry gripped it with both hands now, eyes narrowing on Malroth before running at him, a nervous shout leaving his lungs as he swung awkwardly.

Malroth slammed the shield into the sword, making Perry lose his balance. "The ants don't take much to take down, it's the scorpions you have to watch out for."

An hour or two later and Malroth and Perry were sitting in the dirt, Malroth with his jacket completely off and Perry with his sleeves rolled up, too nervous to be seen without his shirt. Malroth tossed the book at Perry who squeaked but caught it. "Tell me what that shit means." Malroth huffed as he gulped down the water from his waterskin.

"M-Malroth! Thi… this is an adult book! Wh-wh-wh-where did ya get it?!"

"Skelkatraz."

"Wh-why me?!"

"Because you're the first person I saw, and I know Lily won't explain it to me."

Perry nervously looked over, frowning at Malroth. He gulped down the lump in his throat before slowly thumbing through it. "W-Well… uhm… this uhm… goes into quite… the er… detail…" He glanced to Malroth who was waiting patiently for the farmer to explain. "'Ight! I don't wanna do this… but… since ya… since ya 'elped me… I guess…" His cheeks were bright red as he looked back down at the book and wiggled closer to Malroth, pointing to the suggestive pictures in the book. "N…Now it doesn't show the face none… so really this is fer like… your imagination… uhm… you can imagine… anyone to look like that an…"

"What are you boys doing?"

Perry nearly jumped from his skin as Malroth looked back, seeing Rosie coming up behind them. "I taught Perry how to hold a sword, so he's teaching me about the guts of this book I found." He took the book from Perry and tossed it to Rosie who caught it awkwardly.

Rosie opened the book, her cheeks bright red as she looked between the two boys. "Wait… why do you want to know what the insides of this book mean?"

"Because I'm a curious person and Lily told me that I'm not allowed to look at it."

"So… ya look at it?"

"Of course! I had to! I was going to die from curiosity!"

Rosie and Perry looked at each other, then at Malroth. "Ya' know, Malroth… I… I don't-" Perry couldn't help himself as he kept glancing at Rosie, his cheeks slowly turning read.

"Can you explain it, Rosie?" Malroth glared at the girl, the book open in his lap as he pointed to an image.

Rosie's cheeks were bright red and she had the urge to smack Malroth for asking her that question. She huffed and puffed for a moment before turning away, trying to hide her reddened cheeks. "You can't just ask a girl that!"

"Maybe Babs'll know 'ow to esplain it… better than us?" Perry swallowed the lump in his throat when Malroth glared at him.

* * *

The three were standing awkwardly next to the beach chair that Babs was stretched out on, soaking in the warm sunshine. "Ya want me to explain… wot? To Malroth?" She reached up, taking the book from Malroth when he thrust it out to her, a soft giggle leaving her. "Fine, I can do that. Mal, do us a favor and find a picture that catches your attention the most."

Malroth rolled his eyes and thumbed through the book before stopping. "I guess this one." Perry looked over, seeing it was just someone sitting on a chair with their back to the artist.

"Now do me anuver favor. Imagine Lily there." The little group looked to Malroth, seeing a little bit of red starting to cover his cheeks and pointed ears. Babs gave him a shit-eating grin when he gawked at her. "_That_ is what them book are fer, Mally."

Malroth looked away from Babs, his eyes resting on the picture in the book, he had to blink a few times when the drawing seemed to change and suddenly he was back in the smithy in Khrumbul-Dun with Lily sprawled out on the workbench. He grit his teeth and turned away, breathing in deep so he could find Lily. She wasn't close, but he could feel her, she was focused on something.

* * *

Lily wiped her hands off on her dress before wiping the sweat from her brows, smiling at the little building she had found. She was almost finished fixing it up when she felt Malroth, she wasn't sure how to explain it, but she could tell he was looking for her. She quickly went back to work, wanting to get this house in the cliffs finished so they would have somewhere to stay.

It didn't take her long once she set herself to her task, soon she had a room set up similar to the one in Khrumbul-Dun. A large bed against the wall in the middle with lanterns on either side and large windows to show off the garden she and Wrigley had worked on. She had made a couch and set it in the corner with bookshelves separating it from the bed some to give them a little nook to read in. She put up curtains and a few other decorations before slipping out of her dress and flopping onto the bed in her undershirt and shorts so she could draw up a few more blueprints to use at a later date, as well as try to think of a topper for the pyramid.

* * *

(Quick note; from here on out the rest of this chapter is smut, if you don't wish to read /poorly written/ smut, it adds nothing to the story so please feel free to skip! ❤❤Chika)

Malroth finally found her, he paused outside of the little house, a path of wooden steps leading up to the door, a tree off to the right with a swing and a bench surrounded by flowers off to the left. He glanced down at the book again before looking up at the house again, his stomach doing flips as he walked up the stairs and onto the little porch.

Lily heard the heavy footfalls that belonged to Malroth as he had paced outside the little house, debating if he should enter or not. Some form of need had drove him to her, had made him wait at the door for her to say something. Anything. But she didn't say a word.

When he finally walked in, he saw Lily laying there on the bed with her giant tomb of a book spread out in front of her, blueprints neatly drawn with little side notes scrawled around them and her hair loose, cascading down her back in soft golden waves. He looked down at the book in his hand before tossing it down next to her, seeing her head tip to glance at it for a moment. He closed his eyes and suddenly he was back at Furrowfield, Lily was pressed against his back, letting him shield her from all the wandering eyes, and then in his arms as they danced the night away at the festival.

When he opened his eyes again, Lily was rolled over onto her side, propped up on an elbow. He parted his lips and breathed in deep, taking in her sweet scent, eyes closing again. There she was, sprawled out on that damn workbench again, and then bleeding out on that cave floor as he ripped apart the monster that attacked her.

His eyes snapped back open, he hadn't heard the bed move, but suddenly she was right in front of him, fingers close to his face. Her lips formed a question that he didn't hear as his mind wandered back to Khrumbul-Dun. Babs was teasing Lily after Malroth won the fist fight, his prize was a kiss. She had stood on her tiptoes, her lips soft against his. He wanted to feel that again. "What's happening, Lily?"

Lily watched her best friend for a moment before cupping his cheeks, smiling when he leaned into her touch. "You've had your nose in that book too much and you're letting the others get into your head." She went to pull away when Malroth's arms were suddenly tight around her waist, keeping her against him. "Mal?"

Malroth tangled his other hand into her hair, pulling her into a kiss, which she eagerly obliged by nipping at his lip. He backed her up until her legs hit the bed, and she flopped back, her eyes clouded with an emotion that Malroth couldn't quite read. He used his own body to push her down, his lips locking with hers again as he crawled onto the bed on top of her. Her fingers found that tie that kept his hair pulled back, easily pulling it out so she could give a few playful tugs.

The two intertwined their bodies like that for several moments, kissing and rubbing on each other, hearts pounding as they pulled apart, staring at each other, panting. Malroth's fingers trembled as he slowly pushed past the hem of her shirt, when she didn't fight him, he pushed in more, the curve of her soft breast making him freeze. He stumbled over words when Lily scooted back on the bed and away from him, but his jaw dropped as he watched her pull that thin black shirt up and over her head.

Lily couldn't help her giggle as Malroth stared. "You can touch, I won't disappear into thin air, I promise-!" She gasped, taken by surprise when Malroth pushed her down, his mouth latching onto the soft flesh, earning himself a feeble moan. "M-Mal…!" She shifted her hips when his thumbs hooked into her shorts, giving a swift pull that left her bare on the bed beneath him. The male on top of her shuddered as he breathed in deep again, red eyes locked with hers, drunk on this new feeling. "Th-This isn't fair… you have more clothes on…"

Malroth pushed off the bed with a grunt, ripping his jacket off; though he managed to keep those stupid gloves on. He saw her frown as she got up, taking his hand in her own. "N-No, Lily-" He tried pulling away, but she wiggled the glove off, staring at the hands that were now tipped with black claws that slowly turned to a deep green the farther up his hand she looked.

Lily pulled one hand to her breast; the rough feeling skin made her shiver as she pulled the other up to her lips. She looked up at him as she pressed her lips to his palm. She pulled back so his hand fell, a smile on her lips. "Mal, I love you no matter what. We'll figure out how to get you back to how you were, I promise." Her fingers slowly worked at the top of his pants, a shiver of excitement running through her when she felt his desire pressing against her lower belly as she pulled him back towards the bed.

Malroth tipped his head again, kissing Lily roughly. He awkwardly kicked himself free of his pants before guiding her down to the bed, his lips slowly moving down her throat as her legs wrapped around his hips. He let out a low growl when one hand was gliding over his back, nails teasing the scars there, then his breath stopped, and he let out a deep groan when her cool fingers grazed his cock. "Lily…"

Lily used her legs that were wrapped around Malroth's waist to pull herself closer to him, her fingers were gentle as she squeezed on the thick member. She let out a small whine when his hips twitched, forcing his desire into her hand more, his head brushing over her swollen clit. Her whines grew louder when the body that had been covering hers pulled away.

Malroth's mouth moved down her jaw and along her throat, a satisfied noise leaving him as his hands explored her body. He gripped her knees, pushing her legs away from his torso as he nipped down her sternum; pausing to give both soft mounds a quick nip of attention before continuing down. He slowly licked back up her belly, shivering at how her skin tasted under his tongue.

When he got to her hips, he tipped his chin, leaving crude bite marks along the strong bone. He grinned when the builder let out a weak cry, her hips moving up against his mouth. He nibbled a trail down her hips to her thighs, sucking on the soft skin of her inner thigh. The beast in him stirred as he pulled back, examining his handywork; the pale skin of her thighs already becoming red from the hickey he left. Malroth glanced up, seeing Lily's eyes were clouded with desire as she watched him. He slid his hands under her ass, the hard claws kneading the soft flesh there, causing her to whimper more.

He leaned down again, eagerly nipping at the slick folds that protected her sex from him. He listened to her breath hitch when his tongue slipped past her defenses, he shivered as her sweetness hit his tongue. His fingers tightened on her ass as he lapped almost desperately at her slit, a growl leaving him when her fingers were tangled in his hair and pulling.

Lily's back arched up off the bed as his name rolled off her tongue, she bucked her hips, a loud moan leaving her when his hands wrapped around her hips to keep her still. Her heart was in her throat when she felt his hot tongue push into her, she couldn't help herself as she pulled harder on his hair, earning herself a groan from him. She risked looking down, seeing a hunger in his eyes as she panted and moaned.

Malroth went back to focusing on the tight bud of nerves as he slid a finger into her slit, then another. He watched as her eyes fluttered and rolled back as she collapsed back on the bed once more. He pulled back, tipping his head out of curiosity when he felt the muscles of her sex seize around his fingers. Her moans grew into almost screams as he pumped his fingers quickly, the sounds she made excited him. His tongue swiped across his lips as he suddenly pulled his hand away, leaving her writhing on the bed before him.

Lily was wide eyed as she bucked her hips, wanting nothing more than friction from him, something… _anything_. She reached down, her fingers slipping against her throbbing sex until Malroth grabbed her hand, pinning both above her head. She stared at him; her throat dry as she cried out his name. "Mal… please… please…" Her body was slowly coming back from the edge of relief, trembling as he waited for her to relax.

"Please what?" His red eyes locked with her desperate blue ones. The look on his face made Lily gasp, he was toying with her. He wanted to get her as close to the edge as possible over and over again. When her lips trembled, he leaned down, his voice a gruff purr in her ear. "I may not remember a lot, but like I said before; I can't create worth shit, but I'm pretty great when it comes to destroying everything I get my hands on."

Lily's heart was slamming against her ribs at the promise he made with that statement. Her mind was foggy as she glared at him, whimpers leaving her when she snapped at him. "You break this fucking bed, and I will-"

His lips caught hers, stopping her words roughly before he pressed his nose to her ear, letting her hear the satisfied grumble. "I won't be breaking the bed, nerd." His mouth was on hers again, distracting her by pushing her tongue into her mouth.

She moaned around the muscle that invaded her mouth, arching her body against him. Her body squirmed under his touch, feeling a trail of cold air when he stopped touching her for a moment. She winced when he pulled away from the kiss and bit down on her collarbone, the pain caught her off guard only to be replaced by a new sensation. Her core swelled and she spasmed as she felt the head of his cock pushing into her.

Once he was buried inside of his builder, Malroth gripped the headboard with one hand and used the other to support her arched back. His eyes were shut tight, trying his best to not get lost in the sensation of her adjusting to his girth. When her body relaxed around his, his gripped her hip and angled her so he could thrust down into her, each hungry motion of his hips earned him a song from her throat.

Lily reached up, her fingers finding the scars that covered his back; her nails bit down into one as the feeling of pleasure coiled tight in her core. She rolled her hips in time with his thrusts as her eyes fluttered open again when she heard the throaty groan leave Malroth. The look in his eyes was almost feral as he picked up the pace of his thrusts, throwing off the rhythm they had found.

Lily yanked Malroth down, wanting nothing more than to feel his lips on hers. A loud smashing noise had her eyes snapping back open as she gawked at the damage she had caused. She couldn't pull her eyes away from how Malroth's head was against the headboard, the wood splintered from the impact. "O… oh no…" She sat up on an elbow, her free hand moving to his forehead, touching the wound as blood slowly trickled. "Mal… I'm so… so, sorry." She tried to lean up closer when Malroth pinned her flat to the bed again, a wicked laugh leaving him. "Mal…?"

"I didn't think you wanted to play rough, Lil." Malroth purred as he slammed his hips against hers, listening to the way she cried out louder than before. He arched his back when her fingers clawed down his back; he slid his hand between their hips, his thumb flicking over her clit. Her hips sputtered, trying to keep up with his eager thrusting.

Lily couldn't think straight as Malroth sat back, pulling her legs up so they were resting on his shoulders as he nipped at the soft skin of her knees. She gripped his thighs as her body gave a jolt and her walls clenched down hard on his cock. She felt him pull his hips back, threatening to leave her teetering on the edge again. "N-No… Mal!" She freed her legs, using the motion to flip them so she slammed right back down on his shaft, a satisfied moan leaving her throat.

Malroth held her hips, eyes locked on her as her body twitched with her orgasm. He smirked at the euphoric look on Lily's face, he had caused that. He fell limp against the bed, the way her sex spasmed around him and the jerkiness of her movements to ride out the rest of her orgasm caused him to growl. He bit his lip, a moan breaking from his throat when the sensation of Lily became too much and his cock twitched inside of her.

Lily leaned into his hands as he touched her, she panted and moaned, shivering as he twitched, and a warmth filled her. She rolled over after a moment, whimpering when she felt the little 'pop' from him leaving her. She flopped onto her back, trying her best to wipe the sweat from her skin as she looked over, seeing both books on the floor. She didn't remember either of them throwing the books down, but in that moment, she didn't really care.

Malroth rolled onto his side, looking down at her and grinning at how she seemed at a loss for words. "Why didn't we try that sooner? I could do that _all_ day." His words earned him a playful smack from her as he brushed her hair from her forehead and curled his body around hers, his lips nibbling at her shoulders and neck. He pulled her in tight, a possessive growl leaving him as he snapped his teeth close to her ear, earning himself a giggle from his builder. "Care for round two?"


	31. Stalling for One More Moment

Lily and Malroth stood up at the temple a few days later, Hermit and Tiny having wanted to see them before they finished the pyramid. "My magic can only con-con-conceal the island for so long, soon you'll have to travel to Moon-Moon-Moonbrooke to see how many warriors will come back-back-back to the Isle to help us against the Children." Hermit leaned against his hammer, throwing a glance to Tiny who was much more weary about the two going to the next destination.

"They aren't ready. I've sssaid thisss a thousssand timesss." Tiny hissed, his little wings flapping angrily at the Hermit.

"What are you a-a-afraid of? They'll be safe with you there."

"Can we discuss this later? I promised Lulu and Babs I would finish the blueprint for the pyramid today so the others could get to work on it. And besides, Dougie has been trying to contact me through my resident list for the last twenty minutes while you two have been arguing."

"He has?" Malroth had his arms crossed and was laughing, shaking his head. "Is that what that annoying dinging is in the back of my head?"

"Yes, that's the others growing impatient." Lily shook her head, noticing that the two monsters in front of them weren't even paying attention to the two of them. She leaned into Malroth, her voice a soft whisper. "C'mon, they aren't even paying attention."

Malroth tipped his head, a hungry growl leaving him. "I have an idea on what we could do instead." He laughed quietly when Lily gave him a playful shove and the two were sneaking down the stairs and headed towards the Scarlet Sands.

* * *

Malroth was relaxing by the oasis, a Digger Jigger in hand as he watched Lily run around the Sands, building a new pub and pool along with a new kitchen. He could tell just by how many projects she picked up that she was starting to get anxious. He let out a low whistle, catching her attention and waving her over with a curl of his finger. "Aren't you taking on a few too many projects right now?"

"It's keeping my mind busy, I'm fine, really." Lily gave a nervous laugh as she tried to run by him, not wanting him to feel the panic coming off of her.

Malroth lashed out, his arms wrapping around her waist and yanking her down, so she landed on his lap. "You've built the shop that Ordelia wanted, you're wanting to go to another island to see if someone will come _run_ that shop, and now you're building a new pub and pool? Take a breather, will ya?"

"Malroth, really, I need to get as many of my side projects done as I can, we only have a few days before we have to leave this island to go get more fighters. I'm fine, I promise." She laughed, seeing that look in his eyes that said he didn't believe her. "Tonight, you can help me relax." Her voice came out in a purr that had Malroth licking his lips and giving her a playful growl. If she were being honest with herself, she was exhausted, but that was only because Malroth found something new to destroy and that was her. The last few days had mostly consisted of him hogging her to himself and hiding away in their cliffside home.

* * *

By the end of the week that Hermit had given the two, Lily and Malroth had gone to two smaller islands and picked up cattle and two great sabrecubs along more people to come live on the island. Lily had finished all of her smaller projects like the pub and even a few more fields up in the gardens; which made Rosie happy. She was finally relaxing with her toes in the water, slowly sipping on a Digger when Lulu came over, a wide grin on her lips. "Is the pyramid finished?"

"You betcha! Although, the boys are talking defense and offense for when the Children come back." Lulu swept her arms back towards the pyramid, showing off the top that looked like Goldirox.

"I know, they have been for the last two days." Lily got up, linking her arm with Lulu's. "C'mon, we'll go talk to everyone and I'll try my best to put their minds at ease." She led the way over to the tablet, feeling a similar power wafting off of it like how the one up at the Green Gardens did when they finished the list on it. She looked around, seeing Malroth waiting near the tablet. He didn't look all that pleased, but if Lily had to guess, it was due to the power coming from the tablet that she was about to activate.

"Ho-ho-ho! I can feel the pow-pow-power of creation coursing through the island already!" The Hairy Hermit appeared next to Malroth, beaming as Lily stepped up to the tablet. "Go on! Go on!" When the girl touched the tablet, magic erupted, flowing through her, into her and around her. "Before long, this place will be a paradise that even the legendary builder of yore-yore-yore would be proud of!"

"That's great news! My Empire of Evisceration will be-" Malroth slammed his head against the rock wall next to him, a loud snarl leaving him. "Da… Damnit…! Not again… Not…"

Lily ran over to Malroth, her fingers sliding into his hair and pulling him against her so the others wouldn't see how his eyes changed, how the fangs in his mouth elongated. So, they wouldn't see the pain in his face as he fought back whatever was bothering him.

**My Lord and Master…**

**Hear me…**

**What ails You, Might Malroth?**

**Does something cause You pain?**

"Ag- uuurgh! Again… just leave… just leave me alone!"

**I see…**

**As the world fills with the power of creation…**

**Your appetite for destruction grows…**

Lily clung to Malroth, a searing pain burned through her veins, bringing tears to her eyes as Malroth dug his fingers into her skin. Malroth was shaking against her, Lily could feel the heat and slick of his tears against her neck.

"Lies… it's all lies…!" Malroth pulled away from Lily, his power flowing ten-fold what it did last time, the shock of it forced Lily to her ass as she stared up at Malroth, but as soon as he pulled away, any signs of the power was fading, his canines were shrinking back down, his eyes weren't as wild and hungry for… for something, Lily couldn't put her finger on it.

**The day that You will lead this world**

**To its salvation draws ever closer…**

**But first You must understand the truth…**

**You must know Your own nature…**

**You must become the god You are…**

"Are you alright, Malroth? Is something the matter?" Lulu stepped up, watching her friend carefully.

Malroth stood up straight, sweat dotting his brow from how hard he was fighting to maintain his composure. "It's nothing… I'm fine."

"I fink I saw yer muscles bulgin' a bit bigger there, Malroff!" Digby stared at Malroth with hearts in his eyes, admiring the physique of the taller male. Soon Malroth was playfully showing off his muscles with Dougie and Digby, laughing like nothing had happened.

Malroth turned to Lily, a dark look crossing his eyes as he looked her over. "Shall we go see the Hermit up at the temple?"

"I'm going with you!" Lulu stomped her feet as she followed her two friends up to the temple.

* * *

It was like Lily was taken back in time to earlier that week when Hairy and Tiny had called them up to the temple, Tiny had a stern look on his face while Hairy seemed to be as carefree as ever. "Asss you know… the Children will more than likely attack any day now, onssse they find the isssland again." Tiny glanced to Hairy, annoyance on his face.

"Which could be any day-day-day now." Hairy swung his hammer around as if he were bored of this conversation already, all he really wanted to do was watch Lily build. "I rec-rec-recommend going to the land of nev-nev-never ending war… A forbidden place where no outsider dares set-set-set foot." Hairy looked right at Lily, waiting for her reaction at his final words. "Moonbrooke."

Before Lily could even speak, Lulu lunged, eyes nearly bugging from her head. "Moonbrooke… you mean _The _Moonbrooke?! But… hasn't that place been abandoned since the castle was sacked? How could there still be a war going on there…?"

Tiny watched Lily carefully, seeing the confusion on her face that turned into unease. She was slowly adding something in her mind, the pieces were slowly falling into place, but she was missing a piece or two. "What does it matter?" Malroth reached up, giving a pigtail a playful tug to bring Lily back to the here and now. "Any island with a 'never ending war' raging on it sounds like just my kind of place!"

"If you're willing to risssk yourssselvesss to go… Brownbeard will be waiting." Tiny hissed, side eyeing the Hermit.

"Are you not going with us?" Lily stared at Tiny, her eyes wide as if she were pleading with the little monster to go with them. She saw how he quickly looked away from her, obviously not wanting to go, but she could tell that something was forcing him to go one way or another.

* * *

"Of tah' Moonbrooke?" Brownbeard smiled at Lily and Malroth when they arrived, eyes glittering. "A little flyin' fish told me that it's home to a military general who's as fierce as she is beautiful, and a master swordsman whose blood is hot enough to boil a blizzard! Only problem is, there's some bad juju about that island, and we pirates – I mean, we sailors – are a supercilious bunch. I'd rather not get within squiddin' distance o' the place. But if that's where you wanna go, I'll take ya… reluctantly."

Lily looked back at Lulu who was leaning against one of the great sabrecubs, the two looked excited for their friends to go on this new adventure. "I'll uhm… we'll see you later, Lulu!" Lily waved as she took Malroth's hand and slowly climbed onto the boat with him.

"Say hello to the princess if you meet her!" Lulu giggled as the boat pulled away from the dock, waving at her friends.

Lily turned; eyes wide as another piece of the puzzle in her brain clicked into place. "Princess? What are you… you mean the Queen-" She whispered, not seeing the expression of worry on Tiny's face as they sailed away.

* * *

"_What do you think-think-think of this, Hargon? This world was once barren and bare, but now it hum-hum-hums with life. It may be nothing more than an illusion, read-read-ready to shatter at any moment… but there are still things here that I believe in… Like the pow-pow-power of humans… and the pow-pow-power of creation…"_

* * *

When the four docked, Brownbeard shivered and pointed to a cave just off to the side. "I-I'll stay here an' see to the ship… the crow's nest needs swabbin' an' the mizzenmast needs… mizzenin'. When ye want to head back home… just say the word."

"No, Brownbeard, head home. I have a feeling we'll be here a while, come back every few weeks to see if we're ready. But I don't want you getting caught up by the Children again." Lily smiled, touching her captain on the arm. "We'll be fine."

Brownbeard nodded and jumped eagerly back on his ship, looking to the two one more time before setting sail once more. Malroth looked to Tiny who was curled up against Lily's neck, frowning at all of the snow. "So, this is it, hm?"

"Yesss, thisss isss Moonbrooke…"

Lily reached out, her fingers touching the snow. This wasn't right. If her counting was right, the time of year back home would put Moonbrooke in late spring, not dead winter like this. She looked up, not able to see the castle from the tall cliff walls; but she could smell ash and smoke along with blood. She looked to Malroth, seeing that the scents were getting him excited for a fight.

"Say, Lily… what's all this fluffy white shit? From the way Whitebeard talked about it, I figured the ground would be red-" Malroth dropped to his knees, hands gripping his head as pain rushed through him. "What… what the hell?!"

**O Mighty Malroth, Master of Destruction…**

**This isle abounds with death and devastation.**

**The perfect place for You to realize**

**Your true potential…**

**I await Your awakening with bated breath….**

"That damn voice again… who is it? What do they want-"

"No. No, no, no! This isn't how this was supposed to happen! Damnit!"

Tiny immediately turned invisible as Lily and Malroth looked up, a man was pacing at the mouth of the canyon just ahead. He had deep blue hair and was in full armor as he beat his forehead with the heel of his hand, cursing to himself. He happened to look up, seeing Lily and Malroth standing on the docks. "By… by jove! What in the world do we have here, then?"

Malroth surged to his feet, putting himself between the stranger and Lily. He still felt raw as the pain slowly ebbed away, panting as the man approached. Lily carefully touched Malroth's arm, letting him know that she could handle things until he was in a better state of mind. "Hi, I'm-"

"It's not normal for humans to pay a visit to these parts. If you're an ally of the monsters, I suggest you leave now, before I drive you out by force!" He paused, taking in the way Lily stood with a hand on her hip and a blank expression on her face. "Judging by that vacant expression, it would seem you haven't the slyness for that manner of subterfuge. Perhaps you're not in league with the enemy after all." He relaxed, sheathing his blade slowly. "But then, what in the world brings you to a place like this?"

Lily rolled her eyes, letting the insult slide for now. "Like I was saying; my name is Lily, I'm a builder and this is Malroth, he's the muscle of our operation. We're looking for people who would come back to our island to help drive away the forces of Hargon."

"Wh… what?!" The man went wide eyed, jaw agape as he stared at Lily. "A builder… hmmm." He turned his back on Lily and Malroth, not having really noticed Malroth at all. "Could the legends be true? Could you be the builder who will bring balance back to Moonbrooke?" He turned to Lily again, nodding at her. "Well met, milady. Warwick, Captain of the Moonbrooke Brigade of Guards, at your service."

Lily watched as Warwick turned and ran back through the snow, only to stop and look at the two again. "My good lady, I require your aid! Follow me, I prithee!"

Malroth followed Lily, watching her as she gathered plants and herbs on the way through the canyon after Warwick, a small laugh leaving him as she ran from plant to plant. "C'mon, this guy looks like he's about to shit his pants from impatience."

"Warwick, my boy, you have returned! And with strangers in town, no less! Don't tell me you've managed to rally new recruits to our cause?!"

Lily was looking at the girl who was laying on the ground, she could tell even from this distance that her breath was shallow and labored. She didn't pay the men around her any attention as she went up to the girl, digging her fingers into the wound on her belly and then pulling her fingers back, giving them a sniff. "Poisoned."

Warwick and Malroth stood in the way of the kingly man and the old warrior as Lily ran around doing what she does best. "Your Majesty! Lord Gerome! Glad news! This young lady is our long-awaited builder – the emissary of annihilation who will lead us to victory on the battlefield!"

"Lily? Lead you to victory?" Malroth did his best to stifle his laughter, while Lily had gotten better about fighting, she wasn't a pro like he was. He watched as she made the antidote and some healing salve to put on the girl's wounds.

A surprised noise to her right had Lily looking up finally, her heart stopped. Here she was, sitting there staring up into a face she had seen many times, but never actually met in person.

* * *

"_Gram, who is that?" The small girl pointed to the large painting on the wall. It was a man with the Royal Crown on his head, his long brown hair and beard framing his face._

_The old woman looked down at the little girl next to her, a smile on her face. "Why, that is the late King of Moonbrooke, Queen Varia's father. He died when the Children of Hargon attacked Moonbrooke many, many years ago."_

* * *

It felt like the world, like time itself had stopped as Lily stared up into the face, tears of panic welling in her eyes. She felt like she was falling, but her body didn't move. And then it seized, and her head hit the hard-stone floor beneath her, making her world go dark.

* * *

"Damnit. I knew this would happen. Damn that stupid Hermit." A blank, snow white mask was suddenly in Lily's line of sight. She was no longer on the cold, snowy island with a dead man and Malroth at her back, she was in a warm cave; one that she knew well from her childhood, the place where her great grandmother had woken up in decades before Lily was even a thought.

The builder wanted to scream, wanted to lash out but her body didn't respond, she was frozen in place. "Calm her, woman. I cannot put her back down in this state and keep time stopped there. Not with Him so close to His true power."

A soft, cold hand stroked Lily's hair, her grandmother was cooing softly to her. "My sweet girl, relax. You've been doing so well. You need to relax, let Dracken help you. When your adventure is done, you can come back and tell Gram all about it, hm?" The cooing became soft as a thumb was brushed under Lily's eye, swiping away tears. "Hush, my child. Gram is here with you, but right now… you have a world to save."

The world went dark again, it felt like Lily was floating in cold water, but then she realized she was surrounded by the cool darkness. It was peaceful. "Lily, you will feel numb for a few days, your mind will be cloudy. All I ask is that you build a room for yourself and Malroth, I will explain all that I can when you build that room. I am with you, but I cannot let you see me, for your safety. Remember to stay you, Lily. Stay you."

* * *

Lily was sitting up again, staring up at the King, her signature goofy grin planted on her lips once more. She turned her attention to Malroth, he was livid, she could feel the rage and confusion in their bond. "Everything is alright, Mal."

Malroth gave a jerky nod but he kept his attention locked on Warwick and the other two men. "So… are you a bunch of idiots that blindly follow Hargon too?"


	32. Endless Moles! Moles?

A week had passed since Lily and Malroth had landed at Moonbrooke and met with the King and his few people. Lily was slowly doing her best to refortify the walls, but every time she even seemed to think about leaving the Throne Room, more monsters came to attack. She looked up when three skeletons ran around the corner, grinning at her. "Oh. For the _love_!"

Malroth let out a laugh and pulled out his ax, only to go still when Lily went hog-wild on the trio. He watched with a slack jaw as she threw the block of castle wall at one, smashing it to the ground and then hitting the next with her hammer from beneath, when the skull started to descend, she swung hard. That skull slammed into the last skeleton who caught it, bones clacking in surprise. "Would you leave us alone, for one Goddessdamned moment?!" The skeleton couldn't react before he was turned to dust beneath her hammer.

Malroth walked up to Lily, pulling her against him with a purr in his throat. "Need to relieve some of that anger?" She melted against him when he nipped at her neck. She really shouldn't blame the monsters completely. Malroth had been a huge distraction all on his own, it was just so hard to not… _touch_. And then the people of Moonbrooke needed all of these little things from her; beds, food, water… potatoes only grew so fast in this weather, even with her help.

And on top of that, Warwick hardly gave Lily and Malroth any alone time, and he would never shut up long enough for Lily to think straight about what she was working on. Not that Anessa would either. They both wanted Lily to understand why they continued to fight all these years with the army, but they only spoke at her, they didn't seem to care about having an actual conversation with the builder.

* * *

Anessa was walking around the unclaimed area, sword out as she searched for the builder and her companion. "Lily? Malroth? I thought I heard some fighting…?"

Malroth walked around the corner, tying off the belt of his pants when he nearly tripped over Anessa. He jumped back; eyes wide. "Oi! Army girl! What are you doing?"

"What am I doing? What are you doing?"

Lily popped up behind Malroth, tightening her pigtails once more as she smiled at Anessa. "Is there something I can do for you, Anessa?"

Anessa smiled at Lily as she shook her head. "No, no. Warwick asked me how your repairs were coming so I told him I'd find you and ask since I hadn't seen you since breakfast."

"They're coming." Lily lashed out, smacking Malroth in the arm when he snickered like a teenager. "The repairs. Those are coming along just fine."

"Oh, good. When you get a chance, I'd like for you and Malroth to see what we're up against. Warwick has said he'll take you on a reconnaissance trip, but you have to be sneaky about it. You wouldn't stand a chance in a direct confrontation with their entire army."

"Alright… I guess… we can go whenever Warwick is ready." Lily grumbled, not having gotten anywhere with her repairs in the last week, not like another day or two was going to make a difference.

"I'll go get him, meet him at the Southern wall in ten."

Malroth rolled his eyes when Anessa was far enough away. "Do they really not understand that we took on the Badboon and the Madusa already? You've explained that to them, right?"

"They say those guys were small fry compared to what we're facing here. I can't even complain to Tiny right now! I don't know where he's at!" Lily let the way to the Southern wall, seeing a hole in it big enough for them to slip through. "I knew he was going to make himself sparse, but still."

"Yeah, I understand that." Malroth whispered, glancing over when Warwick ran up, grinning at the two.

"Be quiet little mice, hm?" The soldier let out a soft chuckle before ducking through the hole in the wall, not hearing the snarl that left Malroth.

Lily laughed and touched his hand before guiding him after Warwick. The three climbed the mountain side until they got to an outcrop that allowed them to look out over the barricades and army that lay beneath them. "So, this is the lookout, is it?" Malroth stepped to the edge, ignoring the nervous chatter from Warwick behind him. "Look, Lil." He purred, pointing to a monster closer to the barricades on the opposite side of the battlefield. "So, that's the monster's army? The one that has you besieged?"

* * *

"Scouty skeletons defeated by pesky humans? Rumors must be true, then – builder comes to island." The troll let out a roar, clearly pleased by this news from the little skeleton. "This is good news! This means war not over yet. More fun fighty times ahead!" He brought his weapon down on the skeleton that brought him the news, eyes narrowing on Moonbrooke. "Break down their barricades! Beat them black and blue but let them live! Fun, fun fighting forever and ever!"

* * *

Malroth frowned at the words he heard faintly over the winds, he turned to Warwick, frowning at the soldier when he spoke. "Satisfied, Malroth? The fiends will stop at nothing to see us suffer, and this is only their advance guard. Anessa may have a point…" Warwick turned away, gritting his teeth with his hands fisted at his side.

Malroth let out a groan, his head lolling back from the boredom of it all. "Don't get me started on the whining windbag. She can take her 'heartfelt conviction' and stick it where the sun don't shine." He looked to Lily, frowning. "What is a 'conviction', anyway?"

Lily sighed and shook her head at him. "What Anessa did the day we got here, when she said 'So long as I live,"

_The group was huddled back in the throne room, having just defeated the monsters that had attacked. Malroth was actually impressed that someone knew something useful, such as Anessa and the castle walls being a good place to start around the Throne Room. "Alright, alright, you got me there, Army Girl."_

"_Now we can branch out and start fortifying the other areas of the castle, it's our best chance." Anessa sighed, looking to Lily. "However, the monsters' military might is unparalleled. The very best we can hope for is to hold their forces back and stave off defeat."_

"_Anessa, Malroth and I have fought with two other islands, freed them from the clutches of Hargon. This one will be no different, I promise." Lily tried to laugh, but she was almost sick and tired of having to explain to everyone that she met that she and Malroth could handle anything Hargon threw at them._

"_I will not stand in your way, Lily, nor Malroth's. But believe me when I say this is not a war that we can win." Anessa grumbled at the builder before standing up straight, saluting to the sky as she spoke. "So long as I live, I shall fight. This is what the Children of Hargon have taught me. And this is my heartfelt conviction!"_

"What she meant was that it's something she believes in, strongly. Nothing will sway that. Until she hears the builder bell." Lily gave Malroth a sly little grin that brought a grin to his face. "Everyone sways when they hear that beautiful noise."

"Yeah, well, that sounds stupid to me. Anyway, we'd better get back to the castle – that troll seemed pretty keen to get the party started." Malroth was vibrating with the desire for a nice hard battle. He all but scooped Lily up and ran down the mountain path ahead of Warwick who was begging them to quiet down as they ran back to the castle.

Anessa was waiting for them on the other side of the wall, arms crossed over her chest. "I hear- I mean, _see_ that you're back from your little scouting expedition. As you've now seen for yourself, the monsters have us completely blockaded. We can't simply walk out of the front door whenever the fancy strikes us." She shook her head as she thought a little bit. "At this stage, our best bet – I dare say our only – course of action is to gather what resources we can and use them to fortify our position."

"And we must be swift." Warwick was panting by the time he caught back up with Malroth who was still holding a giggling Lily on his shoulder. "It would seem the fiends are preparing to sally against us forthwith…" He looked up at Lily who had finally stopped giggling. "Builder, at present, only the throne room is fortified – let us begin there and expand outwards. The King might throw a little fit, but I think any and all work stations you need should be put in the Throne Room, you need a safe place to work."

Lily rolled her eyes when Malroth set her down and she got to work on finding all of the different stations she would need, setting them up in the throne room. Though, she hadn't even gotten the anvil when a small troop of skeletons showed up to harass her. Between Malroth, Warwick and Anessa though, Lily was able to move the rest of the tools she needed into the Throne Room. The King understood, but he wasn't happy about it in the slightest.

"Alas, those skeletons have us surrounded… with their watchful sockets ever fixed upon us, it may prove difficult to leave the castle grounds. But if we are to gather the materials we need, we must! We must be sneaky about-"

Lily held a hand up, cutting Warwick off. "Look, thanks for trying to tell me how to gather resources, but I know I can gather them just fine. You should have seen Malroth and I back on Khrumbul-Dun, fighting off monsters and collecting ore, we'll be fine."

Malroth pushed off the wall he was leaning on with his shoulder, grinning at Warwick and Lily. "That's right. Lily, you focus on building and gathering materials from here on out, I'll smash any monster that gets in your way."

"A gatherer and a hunter, eh? I had my doubts when looking at you two, but it seems like you make a pretty good team." Anessa was sitting on the workbench, eyeing the two of them.

Lily frowned at Anessa, wishing she wasn't sitting there. "Yeah. We get that a lot."

"Allow me to join the team as well! Malroth and I shall follow your footsteps and keep the fiends at bay, so you can focus on the fortifications!" Warwick stood straight, trying to look ready for whatever fight loomed ahead.

Before the three could leave the Throne Room though, Gerome blocked the door, eyes narrowed on Lily. "I don't know why you came to this accursed island, but ever since you arrived the monsters have grown ever more fierce."

"Do you have a point?" Lily glared at the old man, wishing he'd shove off so she could get to work.

"I'm sure young Warwick has told you already, but you mustn't waste your precious time trying to fight them all off. Just ignore them, and they'll go away eventually."

"Yes. He made that clear."

"You'd be far better served retreating to within the fortifications – we shall join you there once the beastly beasts are bested! Speaking of beasts – I have the most beastly hunger. You don't happen to have anything I could eat… do you?"

Lily slowly pulled out a cooked potato that she had made earlier that day, eyeing the old man as she took a bite of it. "Oddly enough, no. I don't."

Gerome let out a whimper as Lily pushed past him and went outside to start collecting fortifications with Malroth and Warwick at her back. Malroth burst into laughter at the look on Gerome's face as they slipped outside. "Lily! You're so cruel! I love it!"

* * *

Soon the throne room was littered with beds and tools of all kinds, but Lily had yet to be able to reclaim any other rooms with the monsters appearing as soon as she stepped outside the door. It was going to drive her mad. She rubbed her head, growling. "A week, Mal! A fucking _week_ and I've built _one_ room!"

Malroth sat with her at the dock, enjoying the stolen moment of peace they could have. The monsters hadn't noticed them sneak out this last time, and Warwick hadn't either, he had been too busy calming the King down over all the new things in the throne room. He bit into the warm potato, giving Lily a side eye. "Ring the bell, dummy."

"The bell?! Oh, my Goddess-"

Malroth let out a laugh and took another bite of his potato. "We need more soldiers anyways. When we head back you can fortify that room next as quick as you can. There are plenty of castle walls behind the room that you can use."

Lily leaned over, kissing him; despite his mouthful of potato. "You're a genius and I love you."

"You just need someone who doesn't succumb to the same stress that you do." He purred against her lips, pulling her back into another kiss before following her back to the castle.

* * *

The two came running through the canyon, Lily grinning ear to ear as she started collecting castle walls. Malroth was having a hay day bashing skulls of skeletons that tried to surprise them. "Warwick! Anessa! Get your asses out here! You too, Gerome!" Malroth roared as he knocked three skeletons away from Lily with a wild swing of his ax.

Lily glanced back at Malroth, seeing the hunger growing in his eyes. The others barely ran out by the time Malroth had smashed half the skeletons and Lily had already finished the room. Malroth popped his neck, a growl still leaving him as he forced himself to cool down. "Just kidding, we finished." Lily grinned as she spun in the new bell room, arms pointing towards the bell that hung in front of them.

"What is this supposed to be?" The King poked his head out of the Throne Room, frowning at Lily.

"C'mon out and I'll show you, Your Majesty." Lily gave him her signature goofy grin as she pulled her hammer out, eyes locked on the bell.

Malroth closed his eyes, letting the magic rush around him. He bit back the growl that started to leave him from the rush of it, it felt desperate. He could smell desperation on Lily, not that she would admit that to him or anyone else; but she had been running out of ideas. The monsters were relentless here, they had been almost pampered back on Khrumbul-Dun with how few monsters attacked the town. When he opened his eyes though, he saw a sparkle in Anessa's eyes as well as Gerome's and the King's. While Warwick looked almost nervous. He started to walk up to the soldier when Gerome pointed out that there were people outside.

"And I have this sudden urge to… build!" Warwick quickly shook off that nervous air about him that Malroth noticed. "I never thought this peculiar bell might harbor such power!"

The group that was outside came running in, looking for protection from the monsters that were waiting for them outside. "Zara!" Anessa rushed down from her spot next to Lily and the bell, hugging the female soldier that was with the group. "I can't believe it! You're back!"

"You don't look like a military woman." Zara hugged Anessa back before she looked Lily up and down before glancing back at Malroth, her eyes slowly scanning the bare muscles of his torso. "Who is your new friend, Warwick, Anessa?"

"I'm Lily. I'm the builder that's going to rebuild your home."

"A b-b-builder?! Heavens forbid! The Master of Destruction will surely strike us down for keeping such company!" Zara jumped back from Lily; eyes wide with shock.

Malroth moved forward, hiding Lily behind him as the others ooh'd and awed at her. "No one is getting struck down from any Master of any kind." He hissed at them.

"The moment I heard that bell ring out, that's when I knew – you are the one! The builder who will save Moonbrooke from its futile fate! I know now what must be done. I must abandon the Children of Hargon and become a builder like you!" Warwick saluted Lily, eyes bright as he looked at her from around Malroth.

Mal glanced over his shoulder at Lily, seeing what she thought of this declaration as the others almost had heart attacks from it. Anessa ran up to Warwick, shaking him. "Are you insane!?"

"I had a feeling your faith wasn't that strong, Warwick…" Gerome looked away from the younger soldier, shame in his eyes. "A single clanger's clapper is enough to make you renounce your faith. This bell will be the end of us, I tell you!" Then he glared towards his comrades, not being quiet as he spoke. "That's if these newcomers to the castle don't finish us off first. There may be an enemy spy in their midst! A traitor! A mole!"

"You think one of them is a mole…? Get your glasses checked, grandad. They're obviously all human." Malroth scoffed at the old man, arms crossed over his bare chest.

"I am with Warwick! The resounding ring of that bell drew the veil from my eyes! I cannot stay in the Children of Hargon one moment longer!" The King let out a deep laugh that started in his belly.

"No, Your Majesty! Not you too! Do not make any rash decisions, I prithee!" Gerome gasped, running up to his King and falling to his knees with wide eyes.

"I know not if we can defeat Hargon's hordes… they outnumber us by a truly horrendous margin… But now, we have hope! And so long as a shred of hope remains, we must try, Gerome!" He turned to Lily as he headed for the Throne Room. "This is where you come in, Lily. Come, speak with me, girl. We have much to discuss…" Before he got to the other room though, his voice boomed around the bell room. "Hear me, my subjects! I speak not just to Lily, but to all citizens of Moonbrooke,"

"For many long, grueling years have we done battle against the monsters' beastly brigades. It was our duty, as faithful followers of the Children of Hargon, to keep the fires of war aflame. But no more! If the royal castle can be rebuilt, our armies strengthened… then we may yet end this war and emerge victorious! For this, we of Moonbrooke shall need your help, Builder! This is my decree!"

Lily let out a soft groan that had Malroth snickering. "Just what we need… another hot shot who thinks he's helping." She whispered against his shoulder as she watched the King closely.

"So far it's been 'build this', 'build that', but now we get to smash some skulls." Malroth was purring as he looked back at Lily, a dark look in those hungry red eyes. "You can count me in for this one!"

"Warwick, my boy, you are the finest swordsman in all of Moonbrooke. You will be responsible for Lily's safety. See that no harm comes to her." The King ordered the blue-haired man before addressing Anessa. "You are my most cunning strategist. I leave it to you to guide Lily in expanding our fortifications in the most efficient manner." He saw the need in her eyes to say something, to be heard. "Worry not, Anessa, I will not force you to submit to Lily and give up your teachings just yet, not until you are ready. But it is crucial that the castle be rebuilt, no matter what it is that you're after."

* * *

Malroth and Warwick were following Lil as she ran around, slowly collecting bits and pieces of wall so she could fortify the area with the potatoes she had found. She threw a few bricks down, clearly frustrated when yet another group of skeletons came running up. "That's it! I'm done! This is taking too long!" She slammed her hammer against the wall, frowning when it didn't do hardly any damage to the bricks. "This hammer isn't cutting it!"

Anessa watched the builder as she worked on a new hammer and a new ax, both deadlier than the weapons that Lily and Malroth currently used. "Lily… may I talk to you… about something?"

"What." Lily didn't mean to sound sharp with Anessa, but she was focused, and the girl had bad timing.

"I… the truth is… I have had a strange feeling of late. Even when this place is at peace, it feels as if there were a monster in our midst. Or perhaps… someone working for them…"

"Not more of this spy shit, please. Gerome is old and senile-"

"You're right, I'm sorry. I haven't even an inkling on where to start… forgive me. Now is the time to celebrate, not to indulge in base rumor." Anessa started to leave the builder alone when she turned, looking back at Lily. "I will say this though, builder. Be careful who you trust on the battlefield. Pay no heed to a warrior's words, only to his deeds. This is not your world, Builder. Trust no one. Not me, not even your closest friend…"

Lily straightened up, frowning at the back of Anessa's head as she left the Throne Room. "I already dislike it here." She hissed as she went back to work on her new hammer. She paused though, her body relaxing as she remembered floating in the darkness. Her grandmother, Dracken. She needed to build a room of her own so she could talk to the being and so she could see Tiny again.

Once she was done, she made quick work of the next area, easily blocking it off. She added a small room for the potatoes to grow in without fuss from the others. Along with more beds for the soldiers and civilians alike to sleep in and a war room to appease the King and Gerome. With a breath to breathe, Lily relaxed, a smile on her lips. Until Zara came up to her. "Lily, I'm sorry to bother you-"

"I doubt it but go on."

Zara gave a nervous smile but continued on. "All of our weapons are outdated… would you be willing to make us new ones?"

"Huh? I have some made, I saw Anessa with a copper sword of all things earlier. They're in the chest next to my anvil."

"Oh! Wow! Thank you."

When the girl didn't leave Lily, Lily let out a groan and rolled her eyes. "Do you have a theory on the traitor, Zara?"

"Wh-What…? Uhm… well…" She chewed on her bottom lip before glancing at Lily again. "It seems someone secretly switched Warwick and Anessa's weapons for blunted practice swords… I hesitate to say it aloud, but I think there may really be an enemy spy in the castle! It gives me shivers just thinking about it!"

"Then stop thinking about it." Lily turned away from Zara, yanking her hand away when the other girl grabbed her. "Zara."

"Lily! You have to listen at some point! I hate to distrust my sworn comrades, but I for one will be sleeping with one eye open from now on… and I suggest you do the same!"


	33. A Petty Price to Pay

Lily, Malroth and Warwick were headed down to a known marble quarry over by where they had met. Lily was bound and determined to ignore Warwick who was worried about her leading the way, if it were really a concern, Malroth would have taken the lead, but unlike every other person here, he trusted Lily. Until she let out a scream as a group of monsters jumped out at her, causing her to fall on her ass. She watched with wide eyes as Malroth lunged out in front of her, taking the hit from one skeleton before obliterating the monster.

Warwick held a hand out, helping her up and pointing to the canyon wall just beyond. "Right over there is where the marble should be, you get that while Malroth and I hold these guys off!"

She used him to help herself up before running away from the fray and going for the marble. She glanced back, ducking in time to miss the swing from a skeleton's sword. She spun awkwardly, slamming her new war hammer into the body of the skeleton while a war ax took the head in the other direction. Lily looked up, smiling at Malroth who was all but on fire with the amount of energy flowing through him. She watched him jump back down into the fray, Warwick couldn't keep up with Malroth; not that anyone could keep up with her lover.

With a hand on her hip and hammer resting on her shoulder, Lily whistled at the two boys. They were nose to nose, glaring at each other until she whistled, catching their attention. Warwick smiled up at her while Malroth continued to glare at Warwick. "We can head back now; I have what I need."

* * *

Malroth swung his ax, feeling it tear eagerly through the sinewy flesh of the walking corpse, blood spraying across the walls that Lily had just erected. His nostrils flared as he turned an eager look over his shoulder, seeing more enemy fighters running towards him and Warwick. He let out a deep growl, his muscles aching as he began walking towards them. He knew Lily was taking her time, letting him fight like this. His tongue swiped across his lips, he'd thank her tonight, that much was for sure.

Lily let out a little shiver as she tucked a few stray hairs behind her ears, risking a glance towards where Malroth was fighting. She could feel how happy he was to be fighting, to be destroying everything here, and he was purposely letting her feel how eager he was to find a secluded area later and thank her for the time to do so. She gasped when Zara ran by, grinning up at the red-faced builder. "You alright, Lily? You stopped building!"

"Wh-What?! Me? I'm fine! Totally… fine…" Lily glared at the back of Malroth's head, gasping when he turned in the middle of fighting three skeletons to give her a knowing wink. "That-! He _knows_ what he's doing!" She huffed and puffed before going back to building, deciding she'd pick up the pace to shorten his play time. "I'm Malroth, I'm naïve in al-" She started in a mocking tone until movement to her left made her jump back, staring at the person that was suddenly there. "Uh…"

"Is everything alright, Lily? Zara told me you looked a little faint; do you need to take a break?" Warwick come up to her, grabbing her arm.

"I'm fine!" Lily pulled away, trying to hide – and failing, how flustered she was. "It's not every day I get to build this much, I just got excited… was all." She glared at Warwick, noting that he had decided to stay by her side. "Shouldn't you be helping Malroth fight off the monsters?"

"He's keeping them at bay far enough away from you, if any should stray over here, I'll be here to fight them back." Warwick gave her a grin as he watched her set blocks. "How long have you been building for?"

"A lot longer if you keep talking."

"You were just talking to yourself, though…?"

"That's different, I'm distracting myself from other things. _You_ are distracting me from _building_." She fanned her arms out before pulling her sword out and throwing it to the side, nailing a skeleton in the head that had slipped past Malroth's rage. "When you should be fighting monsters."

Warwick took the hint and backed off of Lily, leaving the builder to her… whatever she had just been doing.

* * *

Malroth returned to Lily, panting and happier than Rosie seeing grass for the first time. "Lily." When the builder heard her name come out in the strained growl, she turned to him; those blue eyes wide, almost like she were afraid she had done something. But he only grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up, spinning her around before planting a hungry kiss on her.

Warwick stared at the two, jaw slack in awe at how brazen they were. He cleared his throat softly at first, then a little louder. When that didn't get them to pull apart he let out a loud cough. "Ahem! There are other people here!"

Lily had to stop herself from biting the tongue that wasn't hers as she pulled back, staring at Warwick. "What? Do you want a kiss?" When the man seemed to contemplate the idea, Lily threw her arms out. "There's like five other women here! Go find one, genius!"

"Lily! You finished!"

"No." Lily strained to say as her fingers bit into the sleeves of Malroth's jacket. "Because none of you will let me." She turned, letting Malroth hide his face against a pigtail as Anessa ran around the corner.

"Lily! You beautiful builder!" What happened next, no one had been expecting. The King had beat everyone to Lily and Malroth. He ran over, cupping her cheeks as he planted a kiss on Lily's mouth, innocent to the fact that Malroth had just stuck his tongue down the builder's throat.

"Why did you kiss me?" Lily stared at the King in shock as she struggled to hold Malroth back, though thankfully Warwick was there to grab the angry, much larger male and yank him back.

"You have made Moonbrooke castle rise from the ruins!" The King cheered, clapping his hands joyfully.

"Indeed. All that remains is to rebuild the Great Eastern Gate – but this endeavor is not to be taken lightly-" Anessa went still, head snapping up. "I-"

"You feel it too, Anessa?" Malroth's eyes were glittering with warning. He looked to Lily, giving her a grin. "You came up with a new sword right?"

"Yeah, I handed them out earlier. The only one that doesn't have a newer sword is me. I still have my iron broadsword." She knew that look though, it meant a fight was coming and they all needed to be ready. "There should be an extra one, I'll go look." She quickly ran off to the bell room where she had moved all of her tools, finding an extra on in the chest. "Thought so."

Lily met Malroth and the others in the halls, grinning at Malroth who was already letting energy flowing freely. Her eyes went wide, and her heart sank some when a monster jumped over the walls, crazed eyes on her. And then there was another, and another. "What the hell?!"

"Don't freak out, Lily." Malroth purred as he charged, ripping into the first on with that deadly ax, sending the monster flying into the wall across the yard. "We're gonna have some fun!" He started swinging at the other that came over the wall.

Warwick and Anessa worked together, trading blows with another big one that jumped the wall. Warwick watched as Lily ran out the door to where monsters were surely waiting. "L-Lily! Wait!" He started to go after her when Malroth tore the door down, leaving their one defense open. "Damnit!"

Anessa blocked a swing from the monsters ax, her eyes wide as she glanced to Warwick. "W-Warwick! Help!"

The swordsman was distracted by Lily and Malroth, but Zara was there, jumping onto the monsters back and slamming her sword into the monsters' neck. "Warwick! Pay attention to your partner! Lily is more than covered with _that_!" She jabbed a finger at the overwhelming feeling coming from Malroth.

"Ri… right. I'm sorry, Anessa… I just-"

"You were ordered to help protect her; I understand." Anessa gave him a warm smile, clasping a hand on his shoulder. The two ran through the busted door, watching as Malroth took out one jumping monster after another and Lily ran along the steel spike traps, a small line of skeletons running after her. "How…"

"Odd." Warwick agreed, unable to contain his laughter.

Lily stopped on the tracks, suddenly turning and looking to Malroth. Anessa stepped towards Lily, seeing little red flecks in the girls' eyes as she ran towards Malroth, war hammer out and ready. It was as if they knew the monster was about to land right next to them. It was like they had done this a thousand times over. The move was flawless, and so power hungry it sent chills down Anessa's spine.

The monster was one of those jumping ones, he was bigger than the rest, towering over Malroth and Lily. When he landed, Malroth threw Lily up, the muscles in his legs taking him up from a standstill right after her. Her hammer landed on the beasts' head, a deadly blow all on its' own, but then Malroth landed on the back of her hammer like a comet. And the monster was done. The small group of human soldiers watched as the two high-fived over it and then carried on, taking out the last few monsters before the others could recover from the sight of them obliterating a large monster like that with one move.

The group was back in the bell room before they could think, eyes wide in shock at the sheer force those two brought with them. By themselves. And they had said _they_ needed help? Just what was Hargon throwing at _them_? Anessa shook herself free of the stupor, grinning at Malroth and Lily who high-fived again beneath the bell. "And don't come back!" Malroth let out a loud laugh, keeping Lily trapped in his strong arms. "Not… that we could keep them out if they did… those spiky-haired guys just jumped straight over the walls."

Lily was content where she was at, Malroth wrapped around her with his chin resting on her head as he spoke about the monsters, his heart still pounding from the adrenaline of the fight against the back of her head.

"Yes, those are headhunters. Fearsome warriors who bound into battle over every barrier placed before them." Warwick whispered from behind Malroth, his voice strained with thought.

"If the fiends continue to send headhunters against us, our inner sanctum is safe no more. We must find some way to keep them at bay." Anessa put a hand to her chin, frowning.

"Ho, ho, ho! Come now, Anessa! If wisdom is what you seek, then you must first speak with your king! He might suggest you fortify the walls of the castle with magical traps! That would fill the bill quite nicely, don't you think? And I'm sure it would be well within Lily's capabilities as a builder." The King rushed forward, yanking Lily away from Malroth and showing her off like some prized jewel, albeit that jewel was covered in blood, but still a prized one.

"Magical traps? Forgive me, Your Majesty, but I… does Lily even have the necessary equipment to forge such subtle devices?" Anessa looked to Lily who was shaking her head but staying quiet as the King continued to laugh.

"Too true, Anessa – too true! Bu hidden deep beneath this castle lies a secret storeroom… with a workbench that might help Lily with this problem." The King purred; his eyebrows raised at the builder.

Lily slowly pried herself free from the King, seeing if he'd give her any other clues, but he did not. "Alright… guess I'm going to tear apart the castle. Be back shortly boys and girls." Lily gave him a glare before leaving, Malroth right behind her, and Warwick right behind him.

"She isn't leaving the castle grounds, Warwick." Malroth gave a tilt of his head, watching the way Lily walked as he followed her.

"Wherever she goes, I go. She was reckless enough in that battle, you never know what dangers lie hidden beneath the castle." Warwick gasped when Malroth suddenly turned on him, a dark look in those bright red eyes. "Erm…?"

"Reckless? You though… Lily was reckless then? You haven't seen Lily get reckless; not like I have. Are you trying to say I can't protect her, Warwick?" Malroth had slowly walked Warwick back until he was against the wall, staring up at Malroth. "Is that what you're saying?"

Lily slid between them, her hands on Malroth's chest, pushing him back slowly. "Mal, that's not what he's saying at all. The King gave him orders, he's just trying to follow them."

"Then he should do so, quietly." Malroth let Lily push him back a few steps before following her through the castle and to the little courtyard in the center, he looked around, frowning. "I don't think there's going to be-" He gave an interested little nod when Lily cleared snow, revealing floorboards covering a staircase. "How did you-"

"I have my ways." Lily took on step down, feeling her chest tighten as she slowly took another. She had been down here before; she knew it in her gut.

* * *

_The guard set the small girl down on the cool ground of the room, leaving her with her grandmother and a few other servants and hand maidens. Soon, the Queen was ushered down, smiling at them. "Oh, Rose, it is good to see you again." The Queen walked over to the older woman, squeezing her hands. "And who is this?"_

"_This is my Lily; she wishes to be a builder for the Royal Family like her mother and myself." Rose stood, glancing down at the small girl._

_Lily felt the Queen's gaze on her, taking her all in, but that smile didn't falter, not even a little from the beautiful face looking down at her. Lily sat up as best she could, taking the Queen's hand when offered it. "Hello, Your Majesty."_

"_I think you'll make for a fine builder, one day." The Queen sighed, relaxing next to Rose and a few other servants._

"_My Lady," Lily wiggled closer to her grandmother, leaning around the older woman to look at the Queen again. "What's happening?"_

"_Oh, we do drills, in case anything ever happens, I want my people to know that we'll be safe down here." She smiled at the young girl, not minding the idle conversation. "Did your grandmother ever tell you about when Moonbrooke was attacked? This is where I was hidden away until I could be saved."_

* * *

The room was smaller, much smaller. That, or Lily was just bigger. Or both. She looked around, seeing a workbench that she had never seen before, she could feel a small thrum of magic coming from it, almost begging her to touch it. She went to the two chests in the room, getting some gold ingot and sapphire, a crystal she had never seen, before she picked up the table and took it back up top and set it in her workshop.

The King had mentioned magic crystals, which had led to her, Malroth and Warwick going to the Northern pass to collect them. But they hadn't even made it there when two large skeletons jumped down from the overpass above. "Aren't those guys part of Hargon's army? I thought Captain Forgettable said they didn't have this place guarded." Malroth snarled, clearly annoyed but ready for the fight.

"She said it wasn't _as_ guarded as the other areas." Lily offered, seeing it made no difference to Malroth.

"They've advanced since Zara rejoined us." Warwick shouted, a small grin on his face. "But this platoon is no match for us!" As he spoke, another small group jumped down behind the three, leaving them surrounded.

Malroth let out a laugh that had him holding his gut. "You idiot! You spoke too soon! They've got us in a pincer attack!"

"We have no option but to fight back!" Warwick let out his little battle cry as he turned, starting a fight with them.

Lily and Malroth breezed through the ones in front of them, grinning at each other before going and helping Warwick with the ones he was fighting. "Ha! Nice pincer attack, bonebags, but you need a bit more brawn to back up your brains!" Malroth laughed again, his arm around Lily's shoulders.

"It's a little unnerving that they would attempt such a tactic in the first place. Almost as if they are toying with us…" Warwick spoke, pacing as he thought. "They would lead us into a false sense of security, and then spring their trap. If the castle were to fall to such underhanded tactics, it would be most dispiriting indeed!"

"Or someone told them we were coming this way." Lily watched Warwick carefully before pulling Malroth behind her.

"C'mon, don't tell me you believe that old man about the traitor, Lily." Malroth had his hands behind his head as they walked now, rolling his eyes. "These people are gonna get into your head, Lils."

The three gathered as many crystals as they could, making it back to the castle as quick as they could. Lily frowned as they looped around the back. "Remind me to put a door in on that side to make it easier to get in and out."

Malroth only laughed at her. "Man, those hargonaughts were something, I wasn't expecting them-"

"I must say, Malroth, you have quite the uh… capacity for destruction…" Anessa looked at him when the three walked into the hold from their little trip. "When battle begins, you seem possessed by a monstrous energy… it leads me to wonder whose side you are truly on."

Malroth gave Anessa a strange look, lips pulled back in a half snarl. "Look, lady – we won, didn't we? If I knew I was going to get a dressing-down afterwards, maybe I woulda left you to fend for yourselves!" He jumped back though, eyes wide when Anessa was suddenly slammed into the wall behind her, choking and straining to get the angry being off of her. "Oi! Lily!"

Lily had Anessa pinned, forearm to throat so hard Anessa could only wheeze when she struggled to breathe. The builder stared at Anessa with nothing but loathing in her eyes. "If I ever…" Lily couldn't control herself, she was so angry. Why would Anessa say something like that. Malroth was the only thing standing between this castle and annihilation, didn't they see that? "If… you _EVER_ say that… again…" She leaned in; her lips close to the guards' ear. "Malroth and I will leave this island, and I will happily… _happily_ watch as it burns."

Malroth blocked the path to free Anessa, glaring at the other guards. He could feel a strange energy coming from Lily, it wasn't a mix of theirs, it was something… older than either of them. Anessa watched as Lily leaned back, those bright blue eyes weren't speckled with red like before in the battle, they were completely void of the life Lily lived. "Do you understand, Anessa? You accuse him… of fighting for that fucking _scum_, you accuse me of working for Hargon as well." Lily was trying to keep her voice even, but it cracked as tears welled in her eyes. "The traitors you're looking for… I can tell you right now… the two people that aren't that."

Zara finally broke by Malroth, her hand almost touching Lily when the builder let go, dodging the touch from the captain. The builder stared down at Anessa who was coughing so hard she threw up between them. "Clean yourself up, pathetic looks terrible on you." Lily turned away from the group, slamming the door to the bell room closed behind her.

Anessa looked up at Malroth who had his back to her, her eyes wide. "Malroth, I-"

"I don't care to hear what you have to say, Anessa, if we're being honest with each other." He didn't even look back at her as he left the group, going to the bell room as well.

* * *

Three days passed and Warwick was sitting with the other in their war room, Lily had built a room solely for her building and hadn't come out. Warwick had peeked in once, only to be chased out by the angry builders' glare over Malroth who had been relaxed on a bed that was in the room. No one in the war room spoke, no one knew what to say with the builder so angry with them. "Perhaps… I should go check on them again?" Warwick didn't wait for the others to speak before he got up and headed out into the main area, seeing that Lily had been hard at work that morning.

She had cleared out all of the old rooms that were torn apart and crumbling as well as she was putting up the Zap Columns now. Warwick ran back to the war room, smiling at the others. "She's finished the Zap Columns! They're going up now!" The group ran out, quietly watching as Lily placed the last on and did some finally touches to it before jumping down and listening to the subtle buzz going between each one.

As she landed, a headhunter jumped up, only to get zapped and thrown back. She looked to the inhabitants of Moonbrooke, clearly still not happy with them as she started to retreat to the room she had built. "Lily! Wait! I wanted to thank you. You and Malroth." Warwick ran up, grabbing Lily's hand. "Malroth told me that when you would ring the bell on other islands, it would bring more and more people and… maybe we could help rebuild the main gate. I won't let Moonbrooke be outdone by other islands!"

Lily frowned at Warwick as she pulled away from him. "Since when did Malroth talk to you?"

"I… It's been a few days; he's been in your room with you while you build." Warwick frowned when she headed towards that very room. "Please, ring the bell, Lily. We just want to help."

* * *

Malroth got up from the bed he was lounging in, tucking away his book that he had been looking at, hearing Lily building away later in the day. He went around the little half wall that separated their bed from her working area. "What's cookin'?"

"I'm making a kitchen and some medical stations."

"So… you're done being petty?"

"I wasn't being petty."

"You holed yourself up in here for three whole days, Lils. You barely even spoke to me."

Lily slammed the item she was working with down on the workbench, glaring at him. "Mal. They accused you of working with the monsters. I think I'm allowed to be mad about that."

"I'm not, though. Who gives a shit what they say? Build their stupid little castle up, take a few of the good fighters back to the Isle with us, regardless of if we like them or not, beat Hargon's army and ship them back here. This place really is getting to you, isn't it?" Malroth walked over, brushing the flyaway black hairs from her face. "Not gonna lie, I didn't think I was gonna like the black bangs on blonde, but I do kinda like it." He wasn't any good at this being soft shit, he didn't like seeing Lily so upset over a few words from someone that was basically a stranger. "Will you at least try to smile? Only I can wear scowls." Lily stared at him for a moment before giving him a small smile that gave way to a bigger one. "That's the smile I love."

Lily relaxed into his hold when he pulled her into a kiss, nearly melting into him. "Can I go build now?"

"Yeah, I'm done with that soft shit. Don't make me do it again." Lily couldn't stop smiling as Malroth walked away from her, leaving her to her building. She finished what she was working on quickly and went to the rooms she had set up, giving the castle a kitchen and eating area as well as a medical room where they could patch themselves up.

Zara ran up to Lily when she was finished a huge smile on her face. "Lily! The medical room looks amazing! Thank you, really!" She looked around, not seeing anyone else around them just then. "Lily, I know you're sick of hearing about it… but my pet potato went missing, it was in my pocket last night… and when I thought that was bad enough…. I've been hearing rumors that a guardsman has been seen speaking with the monsters in the dead of night… I shan't tell you who I suspect… But I would warn you to stay well away from Lord Gerome. Goodness knows what that man might be hiding behind that moustache."

"So, going out on a limb here, you suspect Gerome? The hungry old man who just wants a potato pocket?" Lily put a hand on her hip, sighing at Zara.

"What?! N-No." Zara quickly saluted Lily; eyes locked on the builder. "I will uncover the treacherous traitor among us if it is the last thing I do! You be careful out there, Lily!"

"Lily! Oh, Lily!"

Lily rubbed her temples, one headache was running away to go do rounds, while another was wobbling through the kitchen towards her. "Yes, Gerome?"

"The kitchen looks amazing! I'd like you to prepare a pot of soldier's stew! It's a hearty broth that warms the bones and steels the heart!" Gerome proudly purred at Lily who only groaned at him. "It's easy to prepare – just put-"

"I'll figure it out, geezer." Lily waved him off and went to find the ingredients she needed. Wheat was new to them, that much she had figured out when she had brought wheat seeds back with them after they got those magical crystals a few days prior.

After some trial and error, Lily found the recipe she needed. Steak and potatoes with water and a few herbs for added flavor. She smiled as she sat down, bowl in hand with a piece of bread to soak up the juices. The bite was almost in her mouth when Gerome was suddenly in front of her, mouth watering as he stared at the stew in her bowl. "Fine." She thrust it at him, watching him eat her hard work.

"By the way, Lily-" Gerome didn't even pause when shoveling the food into his mouth, a satisfied look in his eyes as he ate. "Do you remember what I mentioned before, about the spy? You do believe me, don't you?"

"I believe you're absolutely bonkers. But continue, like you're going to do anyways."

"Stop talking about spies!" Malroth burst into the room, clearly fed up with the talk that was keeping the inhabitants busy as of late. "It's spy this, spy that, spy the other with people! Where do you get off on making up stupid rumors about your friends?" He was breathing so hard that Lily could faintly see his breath forcing out of his nostrils.

"Gadzooks, man! I do not share my misgivings for fun, I assure you! I do so because I fear for my comrades' safety!" Gerome nearly dropped the stew from jumping out of the chair when Malroth burst into the eating area. He looked at Lily, pleading with her to understand. "Lily. I know not who among us is the traitor. It could be Warwick, Anessa… or even His Majesty! It could even be me! Mayhap a monster slew me in my sleep and took on my well-regarded form!"

"Are… are you trying to tell us you're the spy…? Or are you just confused? Want me to pull your whiskers to find out?" Malroth was grinning as he took a step towards the old man.

"No! No, no, no! What we _need_ is Ra's mirror! It's a legendary artifact said to show the true form of all it reflects. Would that I had the faintest idea where the bally thing might be…"

"It sounds stupid. And like Malroth mentioned, enough is enough. I want everyone to drop the idea of a traitor. You all need to trust the allies we have." Lily got up, leaving Gerome and Malroth alone in the kitchen.


	34. Uncontrolled

Lily dusted her hands off on her dress, looking up as Anessa walked into the new room, her eyes sparkled when she saw the wizard workshop she had asked for. "All done."

"Wait. Lil." Anessa seemed smaller than the last time Lily had really looked at the girl, meek even. "I've been curious… how long have you known Malroth? As a general of the Moonbrooke Brigade of- I've seen my fair share of fighters over the years, but never one as strong as him." She bit her lip, she could tell she was slowly losing Lily's interest, she needed to get to the point. "However, success on the battlefield requires more than raw strength. A soldier without discipline is a danger to his fellow fighters. Malroth is a fine warrior, I warrant, but I fear his recklessness could get us all killed. I trust you will do all in your power to restrain his… darker impulses."

Lily gritted her teeth, glaring at Anessa for a moment. "It's a damn good thing he isn't a soldier then, isn't it? Now if you'll excuse me, I have a bell to go ring." She stalked away, shouldering past Anessa and to the Bell Room. She knew the girl would follow her, only because she was going to ring the bell, but she couldn't help her annoyance. "And to answer your question, _Anessa_! I've known him for a year. He was the first person I saw when I woke up after my shipwreck. He is the _only_ person to truly have my back in a battle and he is the _only_ person allowed to call me Lil." She slammed her hammer against the bell, feeling the magic of it wash over her, as if it were trying to calm her.

With the bell rung, Lily watched the people beneath her. Gerome was shivering with the need to build; Zara was bouncing on her toes as the magic washed over her. The King was ecstatic per usual, the other newcomers were excited as well, ready to give up their vows to Hargon. Warwick had a warm smile on his lips, but his eyes were dull, almost as Lily looked at him. Anessa was looking at Lily like she had ten arms, something in the girls' eyes made Lily decide she'd give Anessa another shot, it wasn't the magic of the bell, it was the words that Lily had spoken before she struck the bell that seemed to confirm something for Anessa.

Lily grinned down at the people, hand on her hip. She looked to the back seeing that Malroth was a lot more attentive right now. "Guess we should welcome these newcomers with a smile and a fight, what do you say, Mal?"

Malroth returned that devilish little grin Lily had. "I think there's no better way than to do just that." He crossed his arms, grinning at everyone. "I can sense more monsters this time, I can't wait to see what new kinds of skulls I get to smash."

* * *

This fight almost seemed to go by faster than the last one, a few casters had joined them to try and knock out the Zap Columns, but Lily and Anessa took them out quickly. The new soldiers, led by Zara, took on the horde of skeletons that came up as Malroth and Warwick took on the headhunters. Lily hardly blinked it felt like and Malroth was already scooping her up and cheering, far too excited after that battle. "Ha, ha, ha! Another one bites the dust! They put up a pretty good fight this time though, huh?"

"Malroth, sir! You were amazing!" One of the newer soldiers ran up, eyes gleaming as he stared at Malroth. "The way you belted those beasts was absolutely breathtaking! Let me be your squire, I prithee!"

Malroth grinned at Lily who only rolled her eyes at him. "D'you hear that, Lily? Looks like I've got an admirer!" He turned to the man, shrugging. "Look, I don't really need a squire, but if you want to follow me around and try to pick up my moves, that's your business."

"Speaking of moves, what manner of monster were those fireball-slinging sorcerers?" Warwick scratched his head, surprised by those beings.

"Weaklings." Lily laughed as she swung her hammer around, grinning at Anessa, who shook her head this time.

"Those were shaman, I feared the enemy might send them against us. Neither our walls nor our traps can defend against their spells… There is only on thing for it. We must repair the great gate and keep them out of the castle altogether!" She slammed a fist into her palm, determination in her eyes.

* * *

Lily sat on the walls; legs crossed as she looked over the remains of the great gate. She needed to figure out a blueprint for that monstrosity; at least how many pieces she would be using since the residents decided they wouldn't gather the resources like the other islands had, no she would do that part while they threw the rest together. Which was just as fine with her.

Malroth walked by around three hours later, seeing Lily still sitting at the top of the wall as monsters jumped at the Zap Columns and tried to beat the castle brick with their weak weapons. He could only laugh as she tried to calculate the supplies she needed for a build that big. "Lil, come down, would ya?"

Lily gave a jolt and looked back, seeing Malroth waving up at her. "How long have I been here?"

"Three hours? Give or take one." He stood beneath her, catching her when she slid from the wall. "Are you close to what you need?"

"I think so." She grinned and wiggled from his arms, disappearing into her workshop with him right behind her. "Honestly, if I just build all of this and leave it in the chest, everyone said they would do the building, so I should just let them do that."

Malroth leaned against the wall, watching her run in and out with the supplies needed, leaving them as if they were an offering to the people of Moonbrooke. He followed her out the last time, brows raised in surprise to see people were actually working on the gate. "Oh… alright then."

* * *

Three hours passed and with everyone except for Anessa and the King working on the gate, it was finished, Lily even stopped part way through to dig a hole and put spikes in it for monsters to fall into. Once it was finished, Malroth grabbed Lily before she could disappear into the castle. "Lily, Lily, Lils."

Lily laughed at Malroth; his voice was a desperate little purr. He was bored of the building; she could feel it in the air between them. He wanted to fight, he wanted bloodshed. That was his nature. "What, Mal."

"Don't make me beg, here." His lips worked against her throat, nipping and nibbling until her got a defeated little purr from his builder. "Please, can we? Pretty please?"

"I think I like the thought of you begging, Mal." Lily giggled when he growled at her. "Can we what?"

"Let's hurry things along. Fuck hiding in the castle until the monsters decide to come fight us. C'mon, please." His fangs brushed over her throat, making her knees wobble some. "Captain Worry's-A-Lot couldn't have gotten that far into your head, babe." He let out another growl when he felt her pulling at his power, but that meant he knew the answer to his plea. He cupped her cheeks, kissing her roughly for a moment until he pulled back.

The hunger in Lily's eyes matched the hunger in Malroth's as the two took each other's hands and ran out the gate, leaving the others to gawk at their backs. "Stop right there!" Anessa screamed, causing the two lovers to stop where they were at for a moment. "What are you thinking, Malroth?! Your rashness endangers us all! You can't just start a battle whenever you ruddy well feel like it!" She stomped after them, anger hunching her shoulders.

Lily sauntered back to Anessa; her fingers soft on the guards' cheeks. "But I can. And _I_ will." She purred, snapping her teeth at the other woman before running backwards, arms spread as if saying 'stop me'. When Anessa only stood behind the gate, Lily turned and ran after Malroth to the center of the battlefield.

"Okay, let's see if we can get the troll really riled up. If we can get their leader to chase us, the rest of them are sure to follow." Malroth stood up tall, ax on his shoulder as he looked out over the monsters ahead of them. "Oi! Fatso!"

The troll looked up, seeing Malroth and Lily were suddenly very close to his monsters. "Who you? Moonbrooke soldiers?"

Malroth laughed as he took a few steps closer, a devilish grin on his lips. "You look like the stupidest one here. I guess that makes you the leader of this rabble. Or maybe it's the fattest, stickiest monster who gets to be the leader?"

"Malroth, wouldn't that still be him?" Lily had a foot propped up on her hammer, arms resting on the butt of it.

Malroth looked back at Lily, laughing even louder. "You're right! It would!"

The troll let out a roar, stomping his feet as he glared at the two. "**GRRRRAAAAGH**! I show you stupid!"

"I've known Golem's that can talk better than you can!" Lily threw her head back in laughter, gasping when Malroth grabbed her hand, yanking her along behind him.

"Time to outrun a troll!" Malroth let Lily go once she was running, he had to dodge around the little pit that she made, nearly falling into it as they dove back into the castle. "Man! Did you see the look on that troll's face? Well, we'll all get to take a closer look soon enough!" He wheezed as he laughed, wiping tears from his eyes. "Oh, shit. Shit, that was a good one!"

Warwick marched up to them, eyes narrowed. "There you are! Where have you two been? Anessa has been worried sick about-" His jaw dropped as he looked beyond the gate, his whole body going lax. "Good… heavens… what in the world is going on?"

Malroth gave Warwick a nudge, grinning at him. "Looks like our special guests have finally arrived, and not a moment too soon." He ran for the gate, beaming back at the soldiers that came running up. "Dibs on the troll!"

"You can't call dibs, Mal!" Lily gasped as she ran after him, ignoring the protests from Warwick and Anessa behind her.

"Too late!"

The hole Lily had dug worked like a charm, most of the skeletons and headhunters fell down, with no way back up, they only hurt themselves with the spikes. The shaman were a little harder to deal with, but they were easier to attack from behind.

The real trouble came with the troll, he went to go around the hole of spikes when Malroth came running up, slashing out the backs of the troll's legs, sending him down into the pit. He frowned, seeing a spike had impaled the beast, leaving him no one else to fight. "Man, that was too easy! Lily! I don't like your hole anymore!"

"That was only the siege, Mal. And you like my hole, plenty." Lily gave him a playful shove before leading the way back behind castle walls where the celebrations were only just beginning.

"Lily, Malroth. I found this in the troll's things, I don't know what use it could be…" The King muttered as he held out what appeared to be a large piece of coal to Lily.

The builder took it, looking it over. An idea popped into her head and she was gone, disappearing into her workshop. She reemerged a little while later, throwing down a large urn that stood in the middle of the wall, leaving everyone speechless. "May I present, the Beacon of Erdrick!" It was like a magical warmth spread through their little town, melting the snow and preventing it from sticking any longer, leaving everyone in awe of the power of this new item.

"It seems as if there is something missing from the Beacon of Erdrick." The King looked up at it, thumb to his bearded chin. "It shall not be complete until it bears the Mark of Moonbrooke! Alas, this precious heirloom – the sacred symbol of my legendary line! – was stolen by the monsters many moons ago… One day, when we have laid their Major General low and affixed the Mark to the Beacon, true peace shall return to this land at least. Until that day comes, let us wage war against the monsters with all our might, and reclaim what is rightfully ours! For Moonbrooke!" The people beneath the King cheered, jumping in the air and hollering for the Majesty.

* * *

"_So, you've rebuilt the Beacon of Erdrick? That's quite a feat." The large shadowed beast looked down at Moonbrooke, the moon was high in the sky as the people slept away their victory, knowing there was more fighting to come soon._

"_Thank you, Father..." The cloaked human whispered, shivering from the bone chilling wind as they looked up at the being._

"_And a foolish one. After all, this world is but an illusion. It matters not whether you humans win or lose. All will be destroyed." The beast cackled, turning his back on the small human. "But should you do as we say, you could et be saved from this fate. Saved from the destruction of Doom's Day. Well, what say you? 'Tis an offer few would refuse…" The beast turned again, casting a knowing eye on the human, awaiting the answer it knew would come._

"_Yes, Father… Your wish is my command…"_

"_Muah, hah, hah! Very good! Then go, my child – spread fear and loathing throughout the human ranks. Let the builder's creations come crumbling down!"_

* * *

"Imagine being forced to fight forever in a way you're not allowed to win… No wonder this island was off limits to anyone sensible." Malroth looked up at the Beacon the next morning, frowning up at the large piece of gold. Lily watched him for a moment, he always did his best thinking early in the morning. Despite the fact that she was shivering in the chilly wind that blew through the gate. "Meanwhile, that idiot Anessa stuck around to keep fighting the losing battle, all because of her so-called 'convictions'."

"If she wasn't convinced it was the right thing to do, Mal, she would have given up a long time ago. This is how she's holding on. I'm willing to wait Anessa out, to show her that there's more to this life than Hargon's teachings. We just have to have patience." Lily leaned into him, putting her head on his shoulder.

"Hmph. Why've you always got to take everyone else's side? I thought we were friends?" Malroth flinched when Lily yanked back, eyes wide. "What? It's true, you take everyone else's side."

"Mal- that's not- w… what?"

"Well, whatever. I can't get my head around it, personally." He sighed and shrugged it off. "But if you say you understand what she's talking about, I believe you." He turned his head to Lily, but his eyes were still locked on the Beacon. "All I know is, I'm up for this fight. There's a fire burning inside of me – something more powerful than ever before. I could really feel it in that last battle."

Lily rubbed her eyes, still reeling from him saying she took everyone else's side. She didn't want to cry, he was just frustrated, she needed to pay attention to him more, realize what was bothering him. "Hey… Lily?" She rubbed her eyes again, staring at him as he spoke. "Do you remember what I said when you, me and Lulu had our little dinner party? If I ever go off the rails, I want you to give me a proper pummeling and snap me out of it. I mean it. Don't let me down."

"My, my! You two are up early! It is so good to see such fine young friends enjoying each other's company like this!" The King came up to the two, enjoying the warmth the Beacon gave off. "You two have something about you, you know. Something quite different from my other subjects… When you rang the Builder's Bell, my mind was filled with wisdom! Knowledge! Memories! Some good, some bad…" He looked to them for a moment, then back at the Beacon, a softness in those brown eyes. "I suspect that your time on this island may reveal to you the dark secret at the heart of this world – a secret I dare not reveal to my loyalist subjects…"

"Hang on-" Malroth crossed his arms, not seeing the fear creeping into Lily's eyes, not seeing the faint spark that was there as he glared around her and at the King. "there's some deep, dark secret here, but you won't tell us anything about it? What do you think you're playing at, you big, beaded, brainless buffoon?"

"Bearded? BEARDED?! I am the _King_ of _Moonbrooke_! How dare you speak to me like that!"

Lily turned to the King, unable to stop the tears as she opened her mouth to speak, the words caught in her throat for a moment. But then they came out in a gasp as Malroth jumped around her, his head tilted towards the gate. "Hey, Lily, do you hear that? It sounds like someone's in trouble!"

The two ran, Malroth ran, Lily stumbled after him, still trying to wrap her head around what she had been about to say to the King. She knew the secret, there was a reason she and Malroth were different. There was a reason she couldn't die and that probably meant Malroth couldn't either. They had bodies to return to elsewhere, while the others…

"Malroth! Lily! Wait up! What's happening!" Warwick ran up to them, looking at the soldier that was crawling towards them. "As I live and breathe! That's a soldier from Moonahan!"

"The monsters attacked… Moonahan… has fallen… they are… coming…" The soldier looked up at the trio, eyes dull as his life faded. "They are too strong… you must find a way… to sto-" An explosion sent the soldier into the barricades next to Lily and the boys, his back shredded from the blast.

"Eeeeek! Watch where you're shooting that thing! You could have kaboomed my tail off!" A large pink flying monkey landed above the three, screeching at them. "I said you should have let me handle it! Well, whatever – it's my turn now! Eek, eek!" He laughed as he flipped upside down, his tail the only thing holding him on the ledge. "Helloooooo, humans! The Hair Force are here, and we're going to make mincemeat out of the lot of you! Eek, eek, eek!"

A Chimera flapped down next to the monkey, cawing at them. "Squarrrk! You really must put up more of a fight than the men of Moonahan. My Air Force could have knocked them all down with a feather – and we did! Don't let that silly monkey finish you all off! We expect to get our fair share of fun out of you too! Squark, squark, squark!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" A large dragon like beast landed behind those two giant monsters, eyeing Lily behind the two boys below. "Leave some alive for my Scare Force, won't you? What good is killing them if we can't scare them out of their skins, first? Let's finish off Moonahan, then come back to set Moonbrooke ablaze!"

The three monsters all laughed, roaring down at Lily as they faked lunges towards them. "We're coming for you Builder! Prepare to face the wrath of Hargon's Heroes!" They set off another blast, knocking the three back into the arms of their own smaller army.

Lily stared up in shock, shaky breaths leaving her as she sat against Malroth dumbfounded. "Who were those guys?! What the hell is going on?!" He yanked Lily up, holding her against him so she didn't collapse down to the ground.

"Hargon's Heroes… I have heard rumors of this unholy trinity, but I never thought they would move against us so soon…" Gerome whispered, arms crossed over his chest as he spoke.

"Moved against us?" Malroth let out a short, unamused laugh as he stared at the old man. "They've already moved away. Should have finished us off when they had the chance."

Gerome shook his head, frowning at Malroth. "The only reason Moonbrooke still stands is to quench the fiend's thirst for destruction. Those good-for-nothing brutes mean to toy with us…"

"I told you, didn't I?" Anessa had her hands on her hips, glaring at the two friends. "No act better embodies Hargon's teachings than war. The monsters would not fight to win any more than they would lie down and accept defeat."

"Oh, _shut up_, will you? If they're not going to attack us, then I'm bloody well going to-

**O Mighty Malroth, Master of Destruction…**

"Hnnngh?!" Lily fell to her knees with Malroth, the tears streaming down her cheeks faster now. They didn't need this, not now, not here. Not in front of these people.

**You know what You must do.**

**The time for creation is passed.**

**Now is the time for destruction.**

**Even Your builder friend knows this to be true.**

"…Lily?"

"I'm right here, Mal. I'm right here, please-" She touched his shoulder, trying her best to hold back the sobs that pulled at her, she could feel his pain through the bond, could feel the need he had. "I'm right here…"

"But I… She…"

**Do not hold back, O Great One…**

**Drink of my power…**

**And open Your eyes…**

"Malroth! What the devil's got into you? Are you alright?" Anessa started forward, jumping back half a step when Lily whirled, glaring at her.

"Get back…!" Lily looked up, seeing Malroth slowly stand up straight and roll his shoulders, his neck popping with the movement.

"I… I'm fine." He turned to the group again, frowning at them. "We should be more worried about this 'Moonahan' place! Tell me where it is!"

"The city lies to the North-East, but-" Warwick started, surprised to see the resolve in Malroth's eyes.

"Lily stay here. I'm going to go and teach those monsters a lesson." He took off, not waiting for her to argue with him.

"Sir Malroth! Wait for us!" A few of the soldiers ran off after Malroth, determined to keep up with him.

Anessa started to run after them, fighting against Gerome who held her back. "No! Come back, you fools! Dash it all! That bally fool is going to get them all killed!"

"What's happening here? What's all this shouting?" The King ran up, frowning at his three top soldiers.

"Dire news, Your Majesty! This very moment, Malroth and several of our soldiers are… they went to Moonahan! Which is under attack!"

Lily stared numbly at the tracks Malroth left, they were slowly being covered by snow. He never ran off into a fight without her. Never. She slowly got up, no one was paying her any attention, they were all focused on the King. She stumbled the first few steps, but then she was running. She heard Warwick yelling her name, telling her to stay back. She looked up at that the overpass that loomed overhead.

Her feet stopped and she turned, magic gathering around her as she glared at Warwick who was growing closer. "Stay… _back!_" Her magic flared, reaching up to the overpass, bringing it down between herself and Warwick. She panted as she stared at the wall before her. She could hear the others shouting for her as she turned.

Hands gripped her head and she let out a scream, more magic erupted, bringing more ice and rocks down around her. She didn't understand what was happening, she had never been able to do something like that before. With a shake, Lily took off again, the cold wind and magic wrapping around her as she ran after Malroth.


	35. No Slime to Explain!

Sweat dripped down her forehead, even despite the freezing cold wind that caressed her skin. She could feel Malroth's anger like a beacon, it was dull to her when it was normally sharp and hungry. Her foot caught a rock, causing the builder to trip. Anger flared through her, but it wasn't her own; and it wasn't Malroth's. She could feel her own magic wafting off of herself, but there was something else there; she felt so empty and exhausted. She wasn't sure how long she had been running after Malroth, but the ground felt so good against her burning skin. She could close her eyes for a moment, catch her breath; let her aching muscles relax for a moment.

* * *

Malroth was sprinting across the bridge, he could feel the horde of monsters on the cliffs up above as he ran closer. He glanced back, seeing three soldiers behind him. Letting out a huff of annoyance, he booked it up the rocky path. He took pause when he saw the damage that was done. His red eyes were wide as he looked over, seeing a Priest of Hargon in blood red robes with a pure white mask on. "You…"

The priest looked over, a noise leaving him when Malroth launched himself at the being. He threw an arm out, a blast of magic knocking the angry man away from him. The priest looked back, seeing humans run up the path that Malroth had just come from. He scoffed and threw Malroth back again as the humans engaged with the other monsters around them.

* * *

Something was tugging at her, pulling at her clothes and pigtails. Her blue eyes fluttered open, but nothing was around her. She could hear voices off in the distance, voices that she knew. Warwick and Anessa. Lily pushed herself up, she had to get to Malroth first. Her body ached, protested against her movements, but she knew she had to get to Malroth first.

The bridge wasn't too far ahead as she stumbled through the cold snow. She looked back, seeing the telltale red plume that decorated Anessa's helmet not that far off. Lily swallowed the lump in her throat and made her way up the rocky slope. She paused at the top, the force of Malroth's anger was enough to make her take a step back, but it was the smell of blood and death that really had her stumbling back. Her blue eyes were wide as she looked at the remains of Moonahan.

Movement to her right pulled her attention away from the three bodies laying near the church that was once in the middle of town. Lily watched as a priest in blood red robes with a plain white mask blocked attacks from Malroth like he was nothing more than an annoying fly. She ran towards the two, a strangled noise leaving her when the priest thrust his arm out, sending Malroth flying back into the church, half of the building collapsing in on him. "M-Malroth!" She let out a cry as she tripped again, stumbling until she was staring up at the priest from the ground. "I… I know you."

The priest looked away from Lily and towards the church where he had thrown Malroth. He didn't say anything, just stared. There were no slots on that plain white mask, no way for Lily to know where the priest was looking, but she could feel his attention on her. "Y-You're Dracken… right?!" Her jaw went slack as she watched him change shape into an all too familiar form; a tiny dark purple Dracky. "You're… Tiny?"

The Dracky turned to Lily, giving her an odd grin before looking towards the church. "Meet me in your room tonight when the moon is at her peak, I'll explain what I can then." And with that the Dracky was gone.

Lily looked up in time to see Malroth claw his way out of the remains of the church, there was something wrong with him, his mouth wouldn't close right from the massive teeth. The two fistfuls of hair that would never stay down in his ponytail were hardened as if they were actual horns. The builder jumped up, running over to Malroth and tackling him back into the rubble as Anessa and Warwick came up the stone path. "Calm down, please. Please, Mal."

"Lily! Lily!?" Anessa's voice echoed through the empty field between them and the church. She ran over to the three slain soldiers, her heart aching as tears burned in her eyes. "Lily! Malroth!?"

Warwick looked around, frowning as he started to notice a few monsters coming up. "Anessa… get up. More monsters."

Lily could hear the other two talking, her hands clasped over Malroth's mouth as he struggled beneath her. "Mal…" She whispered, wishing he would calm down for a moment. She looked frantically behind her, unable to see Warwick or Anessa as they spoke. "You gotta calm down, we'll fix this, alright?" She knew that had he really been trying to fight back against her, she wouldn't be sitting on him like this.

His gloved hands came up, gripping her hips roughly before flipping them; effectively pinning her beneath him. He dropped his head, pressing his nose against the soft spot on her neck when Warwick made a sound and was suddenly looking down into the wreckage of the church. "Lily! Malroth! You two are alright!"

Lily stayed as still as she could, save for her panicked breathing. Warwick was trying his best to dig them out, but each movement was causing a growl to leave Malroth, the noise rumbling against Lily's throat. Her lips trembled as Malroth pulled back, he looked like he was back to normal, until she looked into those red eyes. His pupils were slit like a cat or a snakes, and they appeared to glow as he looked down at her. She wanted to pull her eyes away from his, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. "Are you alright…?"

Malroth hadn't needed to strain to hear her soft whisper, but he leaned in closer to her anyways. He breathed her in once again before standing up and pulling her with him. "I think so." He held her against him, his face pressed against her hair for a breath. "There are more monsters coming… Lily… they died under my protection."

"They died fighting, don't beat yourself up over it, Mal." She whispered as her fingers spread over the sides of his neck, feeling his calm pulse there. "Come, let's go get rid of these monsters and then head back to the castle, yeah?" She relaxed when Malroth picked her up and carried her out of the church, ignoring the surprised noise that left Warwick.

"Let's get this fight over, we need to regroup." Malroth growled as he pulled out his ax.

* * *

The fight didn't last long, but the small group was on edge; knowing they shouldn't stick around long, even as Anessa ran back over to the fallen soldiers. "They're all… they all died…?"

"I know… I-" Malroth had been leaning against Lily, finding comfort in her being so close to him, he'd have to scold her later though, he had asked her to stay at the castle and she hadn't listened to him. He suddenly pushed away from Lily, dropping to a knee and gripping his head. He trembled for a moment but was soon back on his feet, a bored look in his eyes as he looked at Anessa. "They came of their own free will as soldiers. They came to fight, and they died fighting." He shrugged and turned his back on Anessa. "If only their efforts were not so feeble, perhaps they would have survived. It was their pathetic weakness that doomed them."

"Why, you hateful… cowardly – How dare you speak of the dead that way!" Anessa surged to her feet, going to smack at Malroth when Warwick yanked her back.

Lily stared at Malroth, worry in her eyes. This wasn't her Malroth. He wouldn't treat fallen comrades like this. He twitched, eyes narrowing on the area behind Lily, causing the builder to turn. She pulled her sword out when she saw monsters coming towards them, hunger in their eyes. "Mal…"

* * *

The group was overrun before they could even really fight back. Their backs were to the church as the large group of monsters slowly stepped towards them, all trained their attention on Lily. Lily looked around, Anessa and Warwick were kneeling, heads bowed with broken armor and panting. Her eyes wandered to Malroth who was leaning on his ax and panting, blood dripping over his eyes from a cut he received somewhere on his head. Lily herself hadn't been hit, it was like the monsters were trying to catch her rather than kill her. She stepped forward, sword in one hand and shield in the other as she glared at the monsters.

"Lily… no… there are too many. We haven't the chance… you need to run… get out of here." Anessa wheezed as she struggled to stand up.

One of the robots in front of Lily moved forward, a small door sliding open on his chest with two tiny arms pushing out, a net in their metallic grasp. "Human-energy-levels-depleted! Commence-capture-procedure! Prepare-to-execute-execution-protocol!"

Lily backed up until her leg bumped against Malroth who leaned against her, she could tell he wasn't exhausted, but something was broken if he was down like that; and if their bond was telling her anything it was his collarbone. She noticed something bouncing towards them, a small slime. It stopped next to the robot, looking up at it. "Commander Cogsworth, sir! News from the front, sir! There's an enormous gooman army on the way! They're gooing to attack!"

Lily frowned, her brows knitting together at the sound of this, she didn't know of any army big enough to cause a problem for the monsters here; at least not one that would do any damage unless it had Malroth and herself in it. The robot seemed confused too as it twirled its upper half around and leaned down towards the slime. "Does-not-compute."

"There's no slime to explain – you've got to retreat and regloop! I'll finish off these goomans! They're about to give up the goost anyway!" The slime grinned up at the robot, seeing it pulled back and looked to the other monsters.

"Strategy-recalculations-confirmed! Retreat! Retreat!" The front of monsters turned, leaving the slime alone with the group of humans.

The slime turned, seeing the last monster was gone. "Phew! That was a clooze one. Don't worry, you're safe for now. I'll see you next slime!" The slime turned and hopped away, going after the other monsters.

Lily stood frozen, jaw slack as she stared after the slime. Did she owe her life… to a slime now? She dropped to her knees, unable to stop her crying now. What would have happened had they captured her or Malroth? If Khrumbul-Dun was any example, she wouldn't die in their hands, would they just continuously torture her? Would Dracken… Tiny… whatever he was, would he pull her out? Would she be able to save Malroth?

Malroth was suddenly wrapped around her, squeezing her despite the pain the flared to life in his shoulders. "Lily… I-"

"Malroth! Explain yourself!" Anessa finally pushed herself up, her sword leveled to the back of Malroth's head. "Three good soldiers have died on your account! They may not share your martial prowess, but you…" She choked back tears, stepping forward until the tip of her sword touched the back of Malroth's shoulder. "You-!"

"What does it matter who is to blame?" Warwick collapsed in the snow, staring up at the clouded sky. "They were my friends… are they truly gone, never to return? Why, Goddess?! Why?!"

"Cease your wailing, Warwick." Anessa turned, snapping on Warwick. "There is no Goddess here. They will not come back. Ever!"

Warwick quieted for a moment before looking to the others, his eyes dull as he watched them. "Yes… death is the end. There is naught beyond it but infinite nothingness. It is a fearful thing indeed…"

Malroth looked to the church before pulling away from Lily. He sat back, waiting for something to happen. "I won't willingly step foot in a place as profane as that. You might want to go help them."

"Help who, Mal?" Lily got up and turned to her companion, frowning at him as Anessa all but dove into the wreckage. She glanced over at Warwick, his words were odd; especially for someone who had seemed willing to do anything to free his home from the grips of Hargon. When Malroth didn't answer her, she slowly followed Anessa in, pausing at the top of the wreckage when a priestess poked her head out from the coffin she was hiding in. "Who are you?"

"Sister Esther!?" Anessa ran up to the girl, yanking her into a tight embrace. "How good to see you safe and well!"

"Oh! Thank the Goddess! General Anessa, honestly, you gave me such a start!" The girl pulled away, looking around until she spotted the back of Malroth's head. "That gentleman over there told me to hide in the coffin – and I'm ever so grateful he did. Thanks to his advice, I survived that battle!" She only smiled when Anessa awkwardly turned to look back at Malroth. "He was leading a troop of soldiers – are they safe too? It sounded like a dreadfully fierce fight out there."

Sister Esther gasped when she was led outside to the three slain soldiers. She covered her eyes and let out a wail, sinking to her knees and reaching out, touching the soldiers heads. "May… May we bury them?"

* * *

Lily could tell just by the way that Malroth held himself that he thought this was stupid, but she wanted to bring comfort to Sister Esther and the two soldiers. In Cantlin, they burned their dead. They prayed to the Goddess too, but a fire was thought to put a jump start to the rebirth to bring them back to their loved ones. Anessa was busy glaring at Malroth, clearly still blaming him for the deaths of these soldiers, no matter what any of the others said. Warwick was slumped against the gravestones as Esther spoke a soft prayer for their safety.

They all agreed to guide Esther back to Moonbrooke, to bring her to safety and to up their defenses, knowing that their home would be the next to be attacked and they needed a plan.

The trip back home was slow, fighting back monsters was up to Lily and Warwick, no matter how much Malroth grumbled about being fine. The small troop was welcomed back with open arms, happy to have Sister Esther and sad to have lost their comrades to the monsters.

* * *

A while later, Zara poked her head into Lily and Malroth's room, seeing the builder was doing her best to set Malroth's arm so it wouldn't bother the break in his collarbone anymore than it already had. "Lily? I'm sorry to bother you… but… I was… well… I was wanting to tell you something."

Malroth twisted, ignoring the pain that it brought him as he glared at Zara from the bed. Lily walked around the bed, using her body to make sure that Zara didn't see the monstrous scales that covered Malroth's hands. "What's that?"

Zara stepped in, not coming in much more than the door after she shut it. "Well… some of our fortifications were destroy. From the inside. I know you've both said to drop the talk of a spy… but you cannot tell me that that isn't proof enough for your worry."

Lily let out a soft sigh, speaking before Malroth could snap at the captain. "I'll look into it, alright? Why don't you go help the others do patrol and other chores around the castle?" She watched as Zara slipped back out of the room, a frown on her soft lips. Lily turned to Malroth, sagging onto the bed behind him. "Mal, what are we supposed to do about these people? They're going to drive themselves insane."

"Too bad there isn't some kind of magic that you could put around the outside of the castle to tell you every time someone comes and goes." Malroth shifted himself back onto the bed, leaning back against the headboard with a bored sigh.

Lily gasped, shooting up from the bed and jumping across Malroth into her little workshop. "You're a genius!" She ran back into the room a moment later with an old tomb that wasn't her building journal.

Malroth watched as she plopped down next to him and began flipping through the old pages. "What the hell is that?"

"I found it when I was cleaning out the old Wizard's room, it's a tomb of spells. I think I remember a spell similar to what you're saying." Lily flipped carefully through the pages, pausing and reading while Malroth leaned back against the headboard once more, falling into a soft slumber. After a while of reading the small script, Lily looked up, seeing dark green scales covering Malroth's shoulders. She sat up and reached out, flinching when she heard someone clear their throat.

Tiny sat on the opposite corner of the bed from Lily before he took to the air and changed shape back into the robed monster. "His body is healing itself, I'm glad that slime got to you all in time."

"It's not midnight yet." Lily whispered as she leaned away from Malroth, figuring that leaving him to heal would be better than waking him to Dracken… or Tiny… whatever he wanted to be called. "I-"

He held up a hand, slowly reaching out and barely poking her forehead. "Why don't we talk somewhere more private?"

* * *

Lily gasped, dull blue eyes wide as she looked over and saw the plain snow-white mask moving back and forth as the monster wheeled himself around. "Dracken?"

"We won't have much time, I put the castle to sleep to give us _some_ time. Malroth will notice the lack of your energy and wake up in a hissy fit." The monster slowly turned to Lily, noting that she had chosen to stay laying down. "As I'm sure you're aware by now, the people of the world you've been living in for the past month-"

"Year. I've been there for over a year, Dracken."

"In your mind… it has been a year. Here, it's only been a month." He sighed but put his weight back until he was balancing on the rear wheels of the chair. "You built this?"

"Yeah…"

"For yourself?" He watched her, seeing she still made no move to sit up. "Right. The people of that world are dead. All of them." He saw her flinch at the words, he knew they were going to hurt, but he had no time for the softness she might be looking for. "They are the people and creatures that died during the attack from Hargon's first assault. I was tasked with finding a weak builder to help our Lord and Master slowly regain his strength so he might come retake this world once more."

Lily swallowed the lump in her throat, listening to Dracken speak of her friends like they were tools to a greater plan. "I won't let Hargon win. I want you to be aware of that." She tensed, waiting for an angry backlash, but what the priest said caught her off guard.

"As I was hoping, unlike my Master, I do enjoy living. I was hoping to see more of this world, I've heard that you humans make these treats… what are they called again? They are sweet but have a little spice to them from some stick you grind up and put in them. They are swirled, I've wanted to try one for a while now." His long boney finger tapped against the mask before the wheels of the chair hit the floor when he straightened himself. "You've thrown a kink in some plans though, not that my Master will notice the taint in his child until it is too late." Dracken laughed softly, though it ended a moment before Lily expected and sent an odd chill down her spine. "Malroth is stirring, best I send you back, my child. I'm afraid I won't be able to help you against the three forces, well, I can give you advice, I suppose. Magic will guide you where I cannot, use it wisely. And may your enemies burn a thousand times over."

Before Lily could react, Dracken's hand covered her face and magic slowly burned through her body. She tried her best to fight it, she wanted to ask more questions; he had answered so much yet… so little. Her eyelids were heavy as she finally relaxed against the hard-stone slab beneath her, even the sensation of falling wasn't enough to keep her awake.

* * *

The bed sagged as something moved over her, hot breath gliding over the side of her face and neck as Malroth let out a throaty growl against the vulnerable flesh of her throat. Lily stayed still where she was, letting Malroth do as he pleased for a moment. When he moved down, she noticed he was using both arms just fine as if he had never had a broken collarbone. His hot breath stirred the thin cloth of her undershirt as he pressed his face against her belly. "Mal… can you stop acting like you're going to eat me?" The sound of her voice had him relaxing, his arms wrapped around her middle, pulling her against him where he nipped at the soft skin, earning himself the reward of her melting into him more.

* * *

The next morning, Lily was busy working on the magic tool she had found in the book when Warwick stepped into the room, clearing his throat. "Uhm… Lily, I… was wondering-"

"I'm a little busy, Warwick. If it's a small task, you can just write it down and leave it on the table next to my room-"

"Well… actually it's uhm…" Warwick's face was slowly changing to red as he crossed his arms and looked away. "I wish Zara or Anessa had the gall to ask this of you. We heard… uhm… your late-night activities with Malroth and… well, while we are all very happy that you two enjoy each other's company-" He flinched when Lily whirled on him, gawking at him.

* * *

Sometime later, Malroth was walking out of the kitchen when he spotted Lily stomping around with her reddened cheeks puffed out. "Lils, what's wrong with you?" He leaned against the wall as he watched her move a few of the rooms around, popping a piece of bread into his mouth nonchalantly.

Lily stopped and stared at Malroth, giving him a playful glare despite the embarrassed heat rising in her cheeks. "Apparently… _someone_ is too noisy for the others so I'm moving the sleeping quarters to the other side of the castle."

Malroth crossed his arms over his chest and watched her with a brow raised before a slow smirk spread on his lips. "I'll just take that as a challenge to make a certain _someone_ even noisier." He let out a roar of laughter when Lily lunged at him, playfully smacking at his shoulders. "Hey!"


	36. Patrols

"_Drink up."_

_Cold liquid dripped onto her lips; the sensation caused her to lick them clean. When her lips parted, more liquid trickled in, it was cold in her mouth, but it burned down her throat. The sensation of magic made her toes curl and her ears and nose tingle._

"_No, stay asleep."_

_She couldn't recognize the voice, but they were right, it was late, she should just sleep._

"_Drink a little more, hm?"_

_Should she sleep? But they had asked her to drink, so she did. More cold liquid that burned her throat with magic._

"_In the morning… you won't remember this."_

_What wouldn't she remember?_

* * *

Malroth looked up at the moon in the sky, frowning as the cold tried to bite at him as it was Zara. He looked to the girl and then back towards the castle. "Why don't you head back? It's cold and it's almost time to switch patrols anyways."

"We're supposed to stick together." Zara was trembling as she rubbed her arms, giving Malroth a pathetic grin. "I'll be fine. Besides, like you said, it's almost time to switch. One more round and then we can go back to the castle, what do you say?"

Malroth let out a soft chuckle but shrugged at her. "Whatever you say, Forgettable."

Zara gave Malroth a playful glare before jogging ahead a few steps, trying to get her blood pumping again. "Do you believe us when we talk about the spy, Malroth?"

"No, honestly, I don't." He put his hands behind his head as he trailed after her, glancing out to the battlefield but not seeing any movement. "I think you're all paranoid and need to relax. You're looking for something that isn't there and eventually that will bite you in the ass."

"There you are. We're here to relieve you!" Two guards ran up behind Malroth and Zara, panting as they slowed down. "We ran into Warwick and he told us that you had something you had to do in the morning!"

Malroth frowned at the soldiers, huffing impatiently. "Yeah, we're going to find the heart of the Hair Force. Guess I should get some sleep." He gave a small wave to Zara before leaving her and heading into the castle. He ducked through the courtyard and made a hard left, slipping into the room he shared with Lily. He shrugged his jacket off and kicked his shoes off, listening to the rhythmic sound of Lily sleeping away the wee midnight hours.

The bed sagged under his weight as he snuggled under the blankets, his fingers grazing Lily's bare side- he froze, eyebrows knitting together as he ran his hand over her skin. In however many weeks they had been here, Lily had taken back up sleeping in nightclothes, it was too cold on Moonbrooke for her, no matter how much Malroth teased her. He raised a brow, grinning some as he leaned in, maybe she had been trying to wait up for him. He went to wake her up with a hot tongue on her cold skin when he breathed in, several things hitting him at once that stirred the anger within him.

He moved until he was hovering over her sleeping form, mouth open as he breathed in again, wanting to be sure he wasn't about to destroy everyone in this castle without reason. He couldn't hold back the snarl that left him as he pressed his face against the side of her neck. "Lily… why…" The words were harder for him to bite out, if he spoke them, then it would make them true. He could do his best to ignore it, but with the way the anger inside of him stirred, he knew that in the end, there was no way he could ignore it. "Why do you smell… like sweat, magic…

…and sex?"

* * *

The morning came all too quickly for Lily and Malroth, they had stayed up after Malroth had woken Lily up, drilling her brain with questions. But no matter how many times Malroth asked her, she didn't remember anything from dinner that night to just before he woke her up. Tears burned in her eyes as she hugged her knees to her chest. "Maybe… I…" She tangled her fingers in her hair, pulling roughly as if that would help her remember anything past dinner. "I talked to Anessa… and to Zara… they talked about the spy… again. And then… you came up-"

* * *

_Malroth jogged over to where Lily was standing with Anessa and Zara, talking about something. Probably dumb girl stuff. He bit into the roll he was carrying, a pleased shiver running through him, Lily had made the rolls for dinner tonight and they were soft and flaky, just how Malroth liked them. He stood behind Lily, seeing the other two girls shy back for a moment when he came up, but then they were talking again. He glanced down at Lily while he munched slowly on his roll, feeling her attention shift from the two girls in front of them to the male behind her._

_Malroth couldn't help his grin as he watched Lily, taking half a step forward when she started to lean back some until she was relaxed against his chest. "So, when does the fight start?"_

"_We were just discussing plans, actually, Malroth." Anessa's eyes were half lidded when she stared at him, disgust in her voice as she spoke to him. She was still blaming him for Moonahan._

"_Anessa. Watch yourself. Those soldiers went of their own accord." Lily snarled, suddenly putting her nose to Anessa's. "You weren't there, so you don't know what happened. None of us but Malroth know. He didn't just let them die."_

_Malroth reached up, his fingers brushing the back of Lily's ear. He gave her a playful grin when she turned angry eyes towards him. "Calm down, little pup, I can defend myself." He looked to Zara; brows raised. "So, according to the list in the kitchen, you're my partner for rounds tonight?"_

_Zara straightened up quickly, a hand to her chest. "Yes! I look forward to getting to know you better, Malroth."_

"_Actually, Malroth is pretty quiet on rounds." Warwick laughed as he came up, standing in between Lily and Anessa. "Well, he doesn't talk much to me, I should say."_

"_We've only had rounds once together." Malroth's voice was monotone as he touched Lily's arm, letting her know with that single touch that he was ready to go lay down before his rounds. Lily grinned and followed Malroth, her hand sliding against his and her fingers lacing with his._

* * *

"I just… once we laid down… I don't remember… I don't… when did you get up?"

"You were sound asleep when I got up, which was just before sunset." Malroth frowned from his spot on the bed opposite Lily as she hugged her legs tighter. "Look, let's… just… let's go get breakfast… we'll figure out what happened later." He got up, holding a hand out to her, his head tilting when she got up without taking his hand and kept her head down as if she had done something wrong. He had sniffed something else this morning when he got back, but he wasn't about to overreact and rip someone limb from limb… yet.

The two headed out of their room, Lily sticking close to Malroth as they headed towards the kitchen. Malroth held Lily's arm, his grip getting tight enough that she let out a timid squeak. He yanked her behind him as he sniffed at the air. "Magic…" His eyes narrowed on the kitchen door as Warwick walked out, two glasses in his hands.

"Oh, Malroth! Lily! Good mor-" Before Warwick could finish what he was saying, Malroth's fist connected with his nose, a satisfying 'snap' echoing for a moment before Warwick was sent barreling backwards and into the outside wall of the kitchen.

Rage filled Malroth, he couldn't control it as the water splashed him, the scent of magic – the magic he had scented on Lily – covered him. He launched again, grabbing Warwick by the collar and slamming his fist into the downed man over and over again. "What… did you do to her?!"

Lily watched in awed shock as Malroth pummeled Warwick, she didn't register that the others had all emerged from whatever hiding spot they had been in. The world was quiet around her as soldiers pulled Malroth off of Warwick and Zara rushed up next to her. She couldn't peel her eyes off of Malroth, he was screaming at Warwick but what he was screaming, Lily couldn't hear over the ringing in her ears.

Zara grabbed Lily's shoulders, giving the girl a shake. She was shouting at Lily… her name? Lily closed her eyes, panting as she tried to pull away. Zara said something else, her hand holding the side of Lily's head. When Lily opened her eyes again, Zara was on the ground away from Lily's outstretched hand and Malroth was staring at her with death burning in his eyes. Her body felt so numb and hot.

The builder fell to her knees as her throat tightened, making her hyperventilate as she struggled to breathe. Her stomach churned for a moment before bile forced its' way up where she choked on it as she struggled to breathe right. Her body trembled as she looked up, tears and snot and bile running down her face as she met a smug look on Warwick's face. He wasn't looking at her though, he was looking at Malroth. She tried to lift her arm to point at the soldier, but she could barely keep her head up.

* * *

The next time Lily tried to move; the warmth of her bed comforted her. She slowly rolled over, seeing Malroth sitting on the edge of the bed, his fingers tight on her ankle. "Mal?"

"Hey, sleeping brat." He looked up at her, a dark look in those red eyes. "So… do you remember what happened this morning?"

"Uhm…"

"I attacked Warwick and you had a wicked panic attack."

"I… had a panic attack? I remember you hitting Warwick, what was that about?"

"I told myself I wasn't going to overreact… but when I got back here after patrol, you smelled like sweat, magic and sex. You remember that?" He looked at her again, seeing her small nod. "Right… well, I also sniffed Warwick on you, why would you smell like him? Last I checked, you weren't a fan." He rubbed his forehead, groaning. "I shouldn't be so… like _this_. If you want to be with other people, then I guess that's fine. I just… I thought that-"

"Excuse me? Be with other people? Mal, what are you talkingabout?" Lily forced herself to sit up, glaring at her best friend. "Are you trying to say I slept with Warwick? _Me_? With… _him_?" She tried her best to not make a retching noise, but it came out anyways, along with some left-over bile. "I would _never_-"

"That's not what my nose told me. You had his scent all over you. You reeked of him and sex, Lils." Malroth pulled back when Lily jerked away from him, tucking herself into as tight of a ball as possible.

"I didn't…! I wouldn't… what you're implying… that's _suicide_, Mal!" Lily gripped her head, feeling her throat tighten once more, panic bringing tears to her eyes. "He wouldn't do that- you'd kill him. And they would… they would kill you-"

"Shhh… shhh, no one is killing anyone… yet." Malroth was wrapped around Lily, cooing softly to her. "Don't destroy our room, too."

* * *

Lily stared at the mess with fascinated awe. The hall that led to the Bell Room and the War Room was obliterated, and there was a small crater in the floor where she last remembered collapsing after Malroth attacked Warwick. "I did this. Me? Are you sure?"

"Yup." Malroth was grinning from ear to ear as he watched her. "Not to make light of a… of this situation, Lils, but man, do you know how to destroy."

Lily ignored the purr in Malroth's voice as she looked around. "I need to fix this up…"

"Before you do that," Anessa was standing on the other side of the crater, eyes fixed on Lily. "We need to go check something out. Originally it was going to be War- I'll be going with you instead, I suppose."

* * *

"Well, would you look at that." Malroth growled as he and the two girls looked down over the cliff, seeing a large ship docked there. "That must be the Hair Force's ship. I could really do with smashing some shit up."

"Wait." Anessa looked down, clearly looking for something. "I have a man hidden on that ship. He may have valuable intelligence for us. I won't risk exposing him. The last thing we want is a pitched battle. We need to sneak in undetected and meet with him on board." She turned to Lily, making the builder decide between a frontal attack and a break in.

Lily frowned and looked down at the ship again. "Let's try to find your man. If we can't find him, then I'm letting Malroth run hog wild." She saw the annoyance in Malroth's eyes, but then it flashed to hunger at the thought of destroying an entire ship. "_Only_ if we don't find her man, understand? We don't have the weapons to take on this force yet. I know you can probably do it just fine, but I'm not losing you." When he growled to argue back, Lily held up a hand. "You really want me to be on this island by myself?"

Malroth grumbled the whole glide over, ignoring the smug look on Anessa's face as she looked around. "Let's get busy, shall we?" Before they could move far, they heard a howl and then a monster moaning and complaining about something. "What… was that?"

"Stupid troll! He had to go off and get himself killed, didn't he?! And by that stupid builder! Now we've had to sail all the way out here to Moonbrooke to finish what he couldn't." One of the beasts down below snarled, slamming clawed hands down on the railings of the ship just below Lily and her companions. "And we barely made it at that. That stupid storm tore a huge hole in the stern of my poor ship! I should have that stupid little human we found fix it. Too bad they aren't a stupid builder. Stupid storm. Stupid builder."

"Human? There's no way they uncovered my man who snuck aboard… maybe. We have to go and find him." Anessa looked to Lily, pleading with the builder.

The three picked their way down the back of the ship, Lily nearly sat on Malroth's face when he stopped suddenly. He pushed up against her, the top of his head pressed against her rear to keep her from using her energy to sit still. "Monster." He whispered, knowing Lily would hear him. He glanced up, temptation telling him to bite Lily's thigh, but he didn't want the whole ship to know they were there just yet. Once the monster turned, he dropped down as quiet as he could, catching Lily and then Anessa. The three jumped down into the water, trying to quiet their gasps when the ice-cold water swallowed them.

Malroth climbed into the hole, yanking Lily and then Anessa back into the ship. The three froze when they saw a slime staring at them from the other end of the room they had just climbed into. "Goomans…? What are you doing here?!"

"Oh, it's only a slime. Don't worry, I'll wring his little neck and be done with it before he can tell anyone we're here." Malroth grinned, desire to destroy in every step he took towards the slime, knuckles cracking as he moved his fingers.

"Slimes don't have necks, you silly gooze!" The slime hopped away from Malroth as he ran after the slime. The slime stopped in front of Anessa, his little eyes wide. "Anessa?! Long slime no see!" The slime squealed as Malroth caught him, pulling on him. Before Malroth could do any damage though, the two were surrounded by smoke and Malroth was suddenly holding up an old man in green robes.

"Jeremiah?" Anessa watched as Malroth dropped the old man, glaring down at him. "Thank the stars you're alive! I was sure those ghastly beasts had caught you…" She saluted to him, giving him a small smile. "Lily, Malroth, this is Jeremiah. He is under my command, infiltrating the monsters' forces. Alas, his mission has yet to bear fruit…"

"What are you talking about?! I've climbed the ranks faster than any slime in monster history!" The old man beamed, laughing softly. "And the hold is tidier than ever now that I'm in charge of cleaning it!"

"I don't… think that's what you should be bragging about." Malroth had placed himself between Lily and the old man, readying for any attack that might come, not that he really thought the old man was a threat.

"We have no time to waste, Jeremiah. We must find out what the Hair Force's weakness is before we are discovered." Anessa pleaded with the old man.

"I really just think we need fire." Lily shrugged, sighing softly. "I've been working on a tool, but no one had asked me my opinion."

Anessa and Jeremiah were staring at Lily with dropped jaws, their eyes wide. "You can't be serious?"

"I mean… they're covered in fur. Hence 'Hair Force'. I've caught my hair on fire once or twice before… on accident. It only makes sense."

"Maybe we can find a way to ask the monsters-"

"Anessa, none of these monsters are just going… to tell us their weakness." Malroth rolled his eyes, frowning when the old man held a wand out to Lily.

"Here, take this. It has served me very well over the years! Try using it!"

Malroth gasped, hopping around Lily for a moment. "Lily! You're looking a little blue!"

"And you're looking a little slimy." Lily giggled, only to cry out when Malroth encased her in his own slime. "Ewww! Malroth! What are you doing?"

"Sliming you." He laughed as Lily wiggled away from him and his slime. "So… why are we slimes?"

"Simple! This is the power of the mod rod! As you can see, we can ooze – ahem… - _use_ it to disguise ourselves and roam freely through their midst!"

"Wait…! The slime that saved us from those monsters in Moonahan… that was you, wasn't it!" Anessa turned to Jeremiah, tears pooling in her eyes.

"No need to tear up, my dear Anessa. You would have done the same for me!" Jeremiah led the way out of the room they were in currently and over to a bunicorn that was guarding a cell. "Excuse me… but uhm…"

Lily turned to Anessa and Malroth when Jeremiah started whispering to the bunicorn. "Why are you whispering? You want to hop into the cell, have a look around and make sure it's dreary and depressing enough?" The bunicorn laughed and patted Jeremiah on the head with a paw. "That's nothing to be embarrassed about! Go on in. But no funny business, or you'll be stuck in there for good!"

The four hopped slowly into the cell, watching as the bunicorn turned his attention back to the main area. Lily hopped over to the male in the cell, peaking around him. "A-Ahh! M-M-More monsters?! Please… please don't eat me!" The male jumped away from Lily, cowering down to get away from her. "Oh, great and powerful Hargon! Hear my prayer! Save me from this wretched fate!"

Lily used the mod rod to change herself back to normal, frowning at the boy. "Hargon won't save you, you know."

The man slowly looked up, his jaw dropping as he gawked at the girl in front of him. She had an annoyed scowl on her face but that didn't take away from the soft beauty. He could tell that she had a good amount of muscle in her arms and legs, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't pull his gaze away from those piercing blue eyes. "Goodness gracious me… Who in Hargon's name are you? And how did you get in here?" He jumped up, eyes wide as his frown turned into a grin. "Where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself. I am Haydin – a bard. I snuck onto this ship to look for food-"

"Uh-huh… right. Well, I'm Lily, and the rest isn't important. If you want to live, you'll come with us." She held a hand out to him, barely waiting for him to take her hand before she used the mod rod, cutting off his squeal as she turned them into slimes like the other three in the group. She looked to Jeremiah, waiting for him to take the lead before Malroth went into a rage.

Jeremiah gave a nod and hopped over to a Batmandrill, seeing the annoyed look on the monsters face already. "Excuse me… but one of the bewarewolves has been making our lives hell, would goo tell us how to get back at it?"

"Huh? I guess, those bewarewolves _are_ annoying like that…" The flying monkey hopped in place, laughing out loud. "Eek, eek, eek! I like the cut of your job, newbie! Unfortunately, I can't help you there. Though… that poor powie yowie stuck out on the afterdeck day after day would be more than happy to lend a hand."

Lily took off, hopping away from the batmandrill before he finished speaking. She froze at the top of the stairs though, seeing the horde of monsters lounging around. Fear crept down her spine… well, through her as she slowly hopped away from the monsters that turned to look at her. She led the way quickly through the door and out onto the afterdeck.

The powie yowie turned, seeing the small group of slimes approach him. "Yeth? Ith there thomething I can help you with?" Lily let out a sigh and explained the matter again, similar to how Jeremiah explained it. The powie yowie let out a laugh, holding his big belly. "Lithen, I may look big and nathy, but I'm not the type to north a grudge and theek revenge. Not like that thcarewolf up on the forecathle. Perhapth you should athk him. He'th the biggetht, reddetht, thcarietht chap on the whole ship."

Lily stared at the powie yowie dumbfoundedly, slowly processing the words that he spoke. "Right… thanks." She looked to the others before carefully leading the way back to the horde of monsters. She looked around, trying to figure out which one was the one she needed to approach when she saw the largest scarewolf she had ever seen, he towered over the others, laughing as he threw his head back in a howl. "Of course, it would be him…"

"You're new to the Hair Force, aren't you?" The scarewolf looked down when the little group of slimes approached him. "I hope you're ready to destroy that puny town of Moonbrooke. I can't wait to rip that builder limb from limb!"

"Watch it, furbrain! Tell us the Hair Force's weakness and you'll walk away with both your kneecaps!" Malroth bounced, glaring up at the scarewolf.

"Grah-hah-hah! You've got some spirit, newbie! I like you – so, I'll let you in on a little secret that those humans will never guess. Our fur is both our best defense and our weakest link. It keeps us safe in the storm – whether that's one of snow, or of swords. But, get a candle too close and we go up like a sack of kindling!" He pointed to a fire nearby. "Speaking of which, go put that out!"

Lily looked to Anessa, frowning at the girl. "I told you."


	37. Hey! Bird Brain!

"_Awoooo_"

Lily's head snapped up from what she was working on, she looked over, seeing Malroth idly cleaning his axe. "Mal, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" He looked up and around, suddenly straining to listen for what Lily had heard.

Lily stood still for a moment, but the sound didn't repeat. She shook her head, laughing at herself. "I'm going crazy now. It must have been the wind." She went back to working on the blade she had been sharpening. "You know, you could go do your patrols, I'll be fine."

"I'm good right here." Malroth looked up, meeting those brilliant blue eyes. "I'm not leaving your side if I can help it."

"And what about when it's your turn to patrol?"

"Then I'll have Zara or Anessa or that priestess sleep in our room with you."

"And what are they going to do if something happens?"

"Be a witness to that piece of shit coming into our room when he was told to stay away."

"Actually, you were told to stay away from him, Mal. The others aren't going to believe something like that, especially if I don't remember it." She lifted the blade up, swinging it gently through the air, grinning when flames slowly followed the blade. "Perfect."

Malroth sat up, his eyes wide as he stared at the red blade. "Woah… what do I have to do to get my hands on one of those?"

Lily grinned and pulled a giant club out from her pouch. "How about I one up you instead? I enchanted it so it does extreme destruction."

"Oh yeah?" Malroth purred as he took it from her, slipping out into the large corridor and swinging it around. "I wanna go test this baby out."

Lily had her arms crossed and was grinning at him. "I don't think we'll have to worry about that, Anessa told me this morning that a few of the hair forces were starting to march this way." She looked up, seeing Warwick standing in the hall that led to the War Room. She frowned, feeling her stomach knot up as he crossed his arms. "I-"

Malroth turned, feeling eyes on his back. His lip lifted in a loud snarl as he put himself between Lily and Warwick. "What do you want?"

"Nothing from you, brute. I wanted to voice an honest concern to Lily, about something near and dear to my heart."

"Like you have one of those."

"Mine is about the same size as yours."

"Stop. Both of you." Lily snapped at both of them as she came up next to Malroth, forcing her arms down to her sides. "What do you want, Warwick?"

"I'm worried about Anessa. Something has been off, she seems angrier since… well, since Moonahan. With this blueprint finished," he was talking about how everyone had finished the traps that had been laid out for the Hair Force earlier this morning. "we'll have no trouble defeating the Hair Force, but… she is determined to stick to the teachings of Hargon. I cannot help but worry about her… but you needn't. I just… wanted to ask that you don't hold her obstinacy against her."

Lily stared at Warwick as he turned to leave, her eyes narrowed. What was he trying to say? "That didn't make a lick of sense."

"Has he ever?"

"No, no he hasn't."

Gerome gave Warwick a nod as he passed the younger soldier, peaking into rooms as walked by them. He looked up, seeing Lily and Malroth watching him with a brow raised. "My dear builder. Have you seen Carl, Walter or Joe?"

"I'm sorry… who?" Lily crossed her arms finally as she focused on evening out her breathing. "You'll have to forgive me, Gerome, but I have no idea who you're talking about."

"Well… they are three newer soldiers that joined with the last batch, I haven't seen them since yesterday. They may simply have deserted… but with all this talk of spies hiding among us, I fear a more sinister fate may have befallen them." Gerome frowned at the two friends when they rolled their eyes at him. "I am not looking for attention, builder, my gut is telling me something happened. And my gut is not wrong very often."

"Right… well then." Lily let out a grumpy sigh as she turned to leave Gerome. A loud squeal left her when Malroth suddenly grabbed the back of her dress. "H-Hey! Mal?!"

"You were right about me not having to worry about testing this puppy out." Malroth snarled as he looked to the main gates, his red eyes ablaze with hunger. "Here they come."

* * *

Lily and Malroth stood at the top of the gates, watching as the hairy monsters slowly marched towards their fiery traps. "Everyone has been told to wait at the pyres until the monsters have taken damage from the traps, correct?" Lily looked over her shoulder to Gerome, Anessa and Warwick. When the three nodded, Malroth dropped down, slamming his club on the ground.

Before Lily could drop down as well, the King ran up, huffing and puffing. "Lily! Take this, may it help you in this fight." He handed her a small vial of clear liquid. Lily gave him a nod as she tucked it into her pouch, she jumped down and into Malroth's waiting arms. "No rushing in, Mal. Please."

"I know the rules." Malroth grinned when she kissed his jaw. "I bet this is going to be easier than they think." He teased as he watched a few smaller monsters rush headfirst into the traps only to be annihilated.

Then the real fight started, Anessa with Zara at her back, rushed into the area with the traps, easily taking down a few monsters. Lily and Malroth worked together to fight off a scarewolf who had made it past the traps. Malroth jumped over Lily, blocking an attack to her back. When Lily looked around Malroth, she saw Anessa struggling to move her blade forward against Malroth's club. "Anessa?"

Lily threw her sword up just in time to dodge an attack from Zara. "Hey! Snap out of it!" Lily snapped, seeing how Zara's eyes were dull with some form of magic. "Everyone! Stay away from the claws of the scarewolves if you can help it! They'll turn you against your friends!" She slipped out from under Zara's blade, slamming the butt of her own into the girls' temple and watching her go down. "Dammit. We need to get them out of here."

"No telling if they'll wake up in that stupor or not." Malroth growled as he handed his club to Lily and picked the two girls up, running back to an area that should be safe from the fighting. He ran back to Lily, taking his club before jumping in between two scarewolves.

"Malroth! Don't get hit…" Lily found herself stuck where she was, watching him fight off the two wolves. She knew deep down she didn't need to worry; this was Malroth. But at the same time… he had a lot on his mind at the moment.

* * *

Anessa sat up with a whimper a little while later, rubbing her temple. "Dammit…" She looked over, seeing Zara starting to stir now. "Zara, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I tried to attack Lily though…" Zara pushed herself up onto her hands and knees, looking over to the fight and seeing the batmandrill jumping around. "I don't think I'll be able to get up…"

"Rest here… the others will understand." Anessa slowly got up and walked over to the fray. "Lily… Malroth… I apologize for-"

"You were under a spell." Lily grinned back at Anessa, giving her a wink. "Hurry up and jump in before Malroth and I take all the spoils."

Anessa relaxed, a soft smile spreading on her lips as she watched Lily run towards Malroth who was ready to throw her in the air. "You two deserve to have all the spoils, dear builder." She sheathed her sword, listening to the destructive blows that came from the power move. "I had a feeling I wouldn't get many hits in this fight."

Malroth stood over the dying batmandrill, club dripping blood behind him. "You may… have won the battle, boy… but you won't win this war… Hargon's Heroes… will be… victorious-" Malroth slammed the club down on the monsters' head before he could finish his words. "High time you shut the fuck up." He turned to Lily, a grin spreading across his lips. "I'd say that's a victory for us!"

"Those traps really worked, Lily!" Gerome slapped Lily on the back, laughing out loud.

"Sorry to break it to you, grandad. But the traps aren't the be all and end all. We're the ones who actually put our neck on the line to finish the monsters off." Malroth glared at the old man, wanting nothing more than to tuck Lily against him and protect her from the ones who were so easily swayed by magic.

"That may be, but every little bit helps." Warwick argued, eyes narrowing on Malroth. "The Air Force and the Scare Force are still out there, and we will need every tool at our disposal to lay them low. For now, let's fix up the damage that was done."

Lily followed Malroth who was all but vibrating with the need to kill something else, a worried look in her eyes. "Mal… he really has you worked up…"

"Yeah! He fucking does!" Malroth howled as he held the door open to the depths of the castle, though he stepped in front of Lily, breathing in deep. "Hang on a fucking minute." He grabbed her hand, leading her back to the civilians of Moonbrooke. "Why do I still smell monsters?"

Haydin looked up from the lute he was tuning, a wild scream leaving him. "Hargon preserve us! Look over there!" The group that was inside the gate ran outside, watching in horror as two gargoyles circled over two newer soldiers as they ran back towards the castle, fear in their eyes.

Malroth ran out, his club out and ready to strike the monsters, only to watch helplessly as the monsters swung their blades, some kind of magic striking the two soldiers. Malroth froze, watching the soldiers fall limp to the ground. "What…? How?!"

"Consider this a warning from the Air Force." One of the gargoyles turned, purring at Lily who stood at the front of the group, just behind Malroth. "Puny humans." They turned, facing away from the castle.

"How… how are they here already? We aren't ready for another battle…" Warwick was the first to cry out, stumbling towards the fallen soldiers. Lily jumped in front of Warwick, throwing her shield up as the gargoyles turned and attacked from the air. She glared back at Warwick, snarling at him. "Get up, dammit! This is no time to mourn!" She left him and ran back inside, listening to Malroth bark about not being able to reach them.

Lily ran back inside the gates and climbed the ladder as quick as she could, glaring down at the flying monsters. "Hey! Bird brain! I know I'm what you want!" She reached into her pouch, knowing she had taken some hits in that fight as she tossed back the clear liquid from the vial the King had given her.

The gargoyles turned their attention from toying with Malroth to Lily who was standing at the top of the gates. "Caw, hah, hah! We don't have to come up to you, we just have to stay out of his reach and yours-" The monster gawked when Lily backed away from the edge, only to sprint and launch herself down, sword up and ready. He went to dodge the attack, but Lily's sword landed in a wing. That, with her weight working against him, the gargoyle plummeted to the ground and into Malroth's wrath.

The other gargoyle stared with wide eyes, watching as his fellow monsters was beaten to a pulp beneath that cursed club of Malroth's. "And you call us the monsters…" His attention snapped to Lily, seeing her bash her sword against her shield.

"Come on, bird brain! You couldn't catch me if I was as limp as your friend." Lily threw her sword and shield to the ground, unable to help the rage she felt swelling inside of her. "What would you be rewarded… if you could bring the builder to your leader. Huh? C'mon, I bet you're too chicken shit to even try!"

The gargoyle let out a screech that turned into a howl of his own rage. He flinched when Lily let out a howl of her own, he rubbed his eyes, to make sure he was seeing correctly. When he pulled his hands down from his eyes, he saw it a little more clearly, a soft blue energy was wrapped around the builder.

"_Awoooo_"

He tilted his head when Lily went still, then spun in a slow circle. The monster dropped down, sitting on the castle wall the group of humans had built. "Just what… are you, little human?" His wings flapped as he went to take off, only to spiral to the ground when an arrow hit his wing. "Wh-What?!"

Esther stood at the top of the gates, a bow in hand as she glared down at the gargoyle. "I vowed I would never take a life… but I can't forgive you for taking the lives of those soldiers."

* * *

The group stood outside, watching as Esther spoke a small prayer for the fallen soldiers, tears in her eyes and voice. Warwick walked away some, regret in his voice as he looked up at the cloudy sky. "They're dead… they're never coming back…" He balled his hands into fists, shouting up to the heavens. "I… I don't want to die… we have to win, no matter what!"

As the others left, Lily and Anessa stayed to gather the fallen, pausing when Warwick turned his back to them. "Recent events have served as a stark reminder of the mercilessness of the monsters' forces… and the true horrors of death. I will not give in to this darkness… I will escape this bally fate." He turned to the girls once more, frowning at them.

Anessa let out a soft sigh as she picked up one of the fallen, glancing at Lily. "Warwick lost his whole family to the monsters. His parents… brothers and sisters… all slain, mercilessly. It's little wonder that he's keener than any of us to end this war. He hates death with a passion…"

"Lily… if we hope to survive, let alone defeat them, then we must add to our strength. Will you ring the Builder's Bell one more time?"

Lily stared up at Warwick, something stirring in the back of her head as she looked into the amber eyes. She quickly looked away, moving to pick up the other soldier when her skin suddenly had goosebumps, and not from the cold. She shot up, looking around, her heart in her throat as she waited, listening.

"Lily, what's gotten into you?" Anessa frowned at the builder, looking to Warwick and then back at Lily.

Lily smacked the heel of her hand into her temple a few times. "Nothing. It's nothing. Yeah, I'll ring the bell." She quickly picked up the fallen soldier and disappeared into the castle.

* * *

"You know, Lily… I've heard these tales of a spy within our ranks. My mind has just run wild with the thought! What if it were Warwick? He's so noble and upstanding – almost suspiciously so! Or Zara? There's something curiously unassuming about her…" Haydin said in a sing-song tone as Lily worked on a new room for the castle. "And what of Lord Jeremiah? He might be a double agent, turned by the monsters during his time among them!"

"And it could be you." Lily's voice was thick with her boredom of this bards wild tales.

"Wh-what?! It could be me? Don't be ridiculous! I may be a devout disciple of the Children of Hargon, but espionage is not one of my many talents!" He huffed as he trotted out the door.

Lily finished the small armory in peace before moving on and building a training area. Once she was done with that she walked into the Bell Room, frowning up at the bell. She knew she needed to ring it, she could feel her own magic swelling within her to the point that it was starting to hurt her joints. With a stern nod, Lily lifted her hammer, bringing it down on the bell. A noise left her, along with her magic, the sensation left her feeling empty and numb. She leaned against the bell tower only to force herself to straighten up and smile when people came running into the room.

* * *

Lily, Malroth and Anessa stood at the edge of the natural tunnel, eyes narrowed on the camp before them. "Air Force, huh?" Lily looked to Malroth and Anessa, shrugging some. "Guess we should change." The other two gave a nod and grabbed Lily's hands as she used the mod rod, they stayed quiet as they looked at each other, slimes again.

Lily led the way, bouncing down the path towards the camp when Anessa came up next to her. "Lily, I have been informed of the… why Malroth attacked Warwick. I've known him for as long as I can remember, that is not something he would do. He-"

Lily suddenly changed back, anger causing tears to pool in her eyes. "Shut up. I don't care. I have no proof of anything besides _his_" she thrust an arm towards Malroth as she spoke. "nose, and I… I have no idea how to make _any_ of this clear to _any_ of you idiots… but I do _not_ trust you, you all are so quick to turn on your fucking friends! Do you want to know how many people think that _you_ are the spy?! Do you know how many people think Zara is the spy?! And more people think it's your long dead King! News flash, Anessa! I don't fucking care! I want to finish what I've started and go home!" She changed back to a slime and bounced towards the camp, leaving Malroth and Anessa by themselves.

"I-"

"I just want you to understand one thing, Anessa…"

The girl turned, staring at Malroth with widened eyes, he looked so calm… too calm. The sight of him like this sent a shiver of dread through Anessa as he spoke softly.

"If this island breaks her, I'll destroy every living thing on it. At this point, she doesn't care if she has people to help fight Hargon's army or not. She wants as far from this place as possible. And if it just didn't exist anymore…" Malroth finally looked at Anessa, his stare was steady and true before he hopped after Lily.

* * *

"Hey, you! What are you thlackerth doing wandering around? If you've got nothing to do, I'll find thomething to keep you buthy!" An orange flying monster rushed up to the three as they entered the camp, his dark eyes narrowed. "Go and gather more flurry featherth! If we don't have enough, a particularly bluthtery breeze ith all it would take to leave uth abtholutely helpleth!" He put a claw to his little chin, thinking for a moment. "It'th funny to think that the thame thing can thtir up the greatetht galeth and although thoothe the thtrongetht thquallth… rethently, the thkieth have been growing darker by the day. If a whirlwind whipped up while we were in the air… it'd be curtainth for uth!"

A dark grin spread on Lily's lips as she nodded to the monster. "Understood, sir! We'll goo get those feathers!" She wandered over to another flying devil, grinning up at him. "We've been sent to goolect your feathers, sir."

"Ith that tho? How do I know you can be truthted? I know! I'll athk you thome quethtionth that only a loyal member of our thquadron could anthwer!" The devil grinned back at Lily. "Firtht quethtion: What'th the name of our thquadron? Ith it the Care Forthe?"

"Pffft. No."

"You think tho, do you? Alright, my thecond quethtion ith about the army that wath defeated by the wretched thtupid builder of Moonbrooke – the Hair Forthe: Wath their commander a powie yowie?"

"Do I look stupid? No."

"An interethting rethponthe… final quethtion, then: including mythelf, are there three pretty purple gremlinth in thith camp – more, no leth?"

"Yes…"

"Well, if you they tho… Now let'th thee how you did… oh! Perfect thcore! Well, that proveth it – you're an upthtanding member of our illuthtriouth order alright. Here you go – the flurry featherth I collected! They're all yourth!"

Lily happily took the feathers before bouncing away, snickering to herself. "Idiots." She bounced to the next purple gremlin, looking up at him. "The gremlin in charge sent ooze to collect your feathers, sir."

"Huh?" The gremlin turned and scratched the back of his head, nervously laughing. "Well… I found mine… but then I lotht them again… I didn't want anyone to thteal them, you thee, tho I hid them in the poithon thwamp… and then completely forgot where I put them…" He looked towards the poison swamp at the back of the camp, nervously laughing. "I remember theeing an old crate floating in the water thomewhere nearby. Perhapth you could find them for me!"

"So… the feathers are in the swamp? The deadly, poisonous one? Well, what are we waiting for – let's dive in!" Malroth laughed and started bouncing towards the swamp.

The three raced to the swamp where Lily changed them back to normal. She pulled out her bottomless pot and set to work quickly clearing away the poisonous water. "There." She quickly opened the chest hiding in the slimy ground, collecting the feathers.

Lily grabbed Anessa and Malroth, using the mod rod to change them, her eyes nearly bugged out of her head though when she was staring at a girl who looked oddly like Malroth… but a girl… in a bunny outfit. "No… way…"

"Holy fucking shit! What the fuck happened to you!?" Malroth jabbed a finger at Lily and Anessa. "You're boys! In bunny outfits!" He let out a roar of laughter, freezing when his voice got much higher in pitch than normal. "W… wait…" He looked down, shock leaving him speechless as he reached up, cupping his breasts. "Oh… hey, these are soft-"

"And you're done!" Lily quickly used the rod again, sighing in relief when they were slimes again. "Goodness… I'll have to talk to Jeremiah about that one."

Malroth was grinning at her, a hunger in those beady little slime eyes of his. "If you ever wanna switch rolls, Lily-"

"Malroth! No, no, no!" She gasped before jumping away, leaving him alone with Anessa again. She felt like she was turning red from embarrassment, luckily though, her little blue slime body was still blue as she approached the last gremlin. "Collecting feathers, sir!"

"Thertainly! I thtored mine thafely in thith thtoreroom." He waved to the small building behind him, but then he paused and looked at Lily who was quickly joined by Malroth and Anessa. "Thaaaay… what are a bunch of wingleth wonderth like you doing in the Air Forthe? You can't even fly! Thith all theemth very thuthpiciouth to me…" He glanced to where the supervisory gremlin was sitting by his warm fire. "…but if the thupervithor thent you, everything mutht be above board! Give me a thecond, I'll unlock the door for you." Lily sat frozen for a moment, still thinking of excuses as to why slimes would be in the Air Force when the gremlin unlocked the door for them. "Alright, there you go – all unlocked. The flurry featherth are in the chetht. Head on in and help yourthelveth!"

Lily had barely gotten the door closed behind them when Anessa let out a gasp and was sitting on a ledge, staring up at a mirror. "Wait! Is this…?"

Lily shielded her eyes as a bright light filled the room, when she lowered her arms, she was staring at a very normal Malroth and a very normal Anessa. "G…guys?"

"What's going on? We're back to normal. Lily, did you change us back?" Malroth looked down, frowning at his builder.

"Just as I thought. That mirror… it's–" Before Anessa could finish her words, the door opened, and the gremlin came in. "What'th going on in there? Did you find the flurry featherth yet or– SKREEE?! Human thpieth?! Oooh, you won't get away with thith! Skreeeee!"

Before the gremlin could say anything more, Malroth was on him. Lily gave Malroth a high five when he ran back over to her. "Now that he's dealt with, why did we change back into humans all of a sudden?" He looked around, as if trying to figure it out.

"Over on that wall… that is Ra's Mirror. The legendary looking glass is said to reveal the true form of all it reflects. I thought it lost forever – I never imagined the monsters had it all along…" Anessa slowly walked up to the mirror, her fingers so close to touching it, but it was almost as if she couldn't bring herself to complete the act.

"Huh. So that's what made us drop our disguises…" Malroth gave a tilt of his head, frowning at it.

Lily walked over to it, making sure she was to the side of it when she approached it. "Lily," she looked to Anessa, trying to ignore the way her heart was in her throat as the other girl spoke. "We cannot leave behind a powerful relic… not with the monsters. We should take it." Lily gave a slow nod and took the mirror off the wall, shoving it quickly into her pouch.

The three grabbed the feathers and changed back, slowly peeking out of the room, but when none of the other monsters noticed the ruckus they had caused, they made a B-line for the bridge that led in and out of the camp. Lily froze when she saw four gargoyles and the supervisor gremlin waiting on the other side. "There you are! You've collected all of the flurry featherth? Exthellent work! And jutht in time, too! I feel a thtorm coming, but with thothe featherth, we can thafely–"

The five flying monsters whirled around, looking up to the skies as a funnel cloud slowly descending upon them. "Thuffering thuckertash! It'th a tornado! Everyone back inthide the bathe! Quick!" The supervisor gremlin rushed inside, leaving the others to fend for themselves.

The trio dove behind some rocks, listening as the tornado ripped through the valley they were in, leaving two of the gargoyles that hadn't been fast enough knocked silly before them. Lily grinned back at the other two as she started bouncing away from the camp. "I have an idea. Let's get back!"


	38. Damned Be Those Who Look

The trio broke into a sprint when they saw the castle just up ahead, the sun near her final descent and threatening to leave them running in the dark. "Lily! There you are!" Esther ran to them, panting as she grabbed Lily, yanking her into a tight hug. "Thank the Goddess you're here! Something terrible has happened…" She grabbed Lily's hand, leading the builder through the castle and to the Southern wall. Esther slowly stepped aside, letting Lily see what the bad news was.

Malroth stepped around Lily, eyes narrowing. "What's this? They're dead?"

Esther gave a tight nod, tears in her eyes as she glanced to Anessa who had covered her mouth. "Slain in the night and buried… they bear wounds from a sword. And… it isn't one of the monsters' – it's from one of our swords."

Zara stood from where she had been kneeling nearby, hands pressed tight to her chest. "Then it is true… a monster hides among us. A fiend disguised in human form."

Lily bit her lip, trying to fight back the tears, she looked over to the King who had been standing over his slain people. "But if so, how in creation can we hope to find the perpetrator? If only we had Ra's Mirror, we would be able to dispel the illusion." The King rubbed his hairy chin, trying to think of something. "Perhaps… we could send people out to hunt for it?"

"Your Highness." Anessa put a hand on Lily's shoulder, nodding to the builder. "You don't have to look far for that."

"No."

The people turned, staring at Lily in awe. Anessa's grip tightened on Lily's shoulder as she studied the smaller girl. "Lily, we have to find-"

"No!" Lily ripped away, her gut was churning, and her head started to spin, she knew they'd use this mirror against Malroth, she just knew it in her gut. "Bury your dead and go to bed! We'll discuss this as a whole… some other time!"

Malroth turned, watching as Lily disappeared back into the castle. He looked at the people of Moonbrooke, his deadly gaze landing on Anessa. "You've had your warning."

Anessa swallowed the lump that had grown at the back of her throat as she turned to her fellow people. "Tomorrow, then."

* * *

Malroth looked over his shoulder, the sun was nearing her highest peak as he and Lily went to scavenge magic crystals. She hadn't spoke a lick they had gotten back and found the bodies. He let out a sigh and easily took out a group of scavenger birds that had been following the duo. "Lils… you know they'll hound you until you do it. As much as I don't want to use the mirror." He walked up to her, cupping the side of her face. He didn't need the bond they shared to know the amount of anxiety and anger she was feeling about the whole thing. "C'mon… let's go back. We've been out here for hours."

"I could drop it in the ocean, Mal… they'd never find it again."

Malroth put his forehead against hers, forcing her to meet his eyes. "You could. And then they'd look right at you as the spy, Lils. I can try to talk some sense into them, both of us can. But in the end, all we can do is stand by and watch them destroy themselves."

Lily tipped her chin, catching Malroth's mouth with her own. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he cupped the back of her neck with one hand, the other moved down, gripping her hip and pulling her tighter against him-

Malroth surged back, eyes wide as he panted. He watched Lily collapse to her knees and threw up, then her magic surged around them, the ground closest to her began to disintegrate. He paced around the edge of the circle her magic created, snarling as he tried to find the easiest way to get her. Then she did something he hadn't seen her do before, her body bent and twisted, forcing her back into an awkward angle that shouldn't have been possible. A scream left her throat as she reached a hand out to him, tears burning down her cheeks.

Malroth closed his eyes, he steadied his breathing, calmed his anger as best he could. When he calmed down, he could feel Lily at the edge of his mind, her panic was all that he could feel, but he pushed against their bond. He opened his eyes and ran at Lily, jumping over the crater she had created. He wrapped his arms around her, effectively yanking her away from the middle of the crater. He ignored the pain her magic caused him as he wrapped himself around her, tucking her smaller frame into his. "Shhh, Lily. You're safe. I have you, okay? _Breathe_."

* * *

When Lily lifted her head, she was curled up against Malroth, but she was staring at a crater that looked like a rockbomb had gone off in the middle of. "Mal?" She trembled as she let herself sink into the safety that was him and him alone.

"Give me a minute." His voice was a deep growl, but he didn't loosen his grip on her so she couldn't turn to look up at him.

Lily sat patiently in his arms, her fingers brushing the backs of his hands. Something felt wrong and she looked down, seeing his skin was red and looked almost like it had been burned. "You're… healing. Mal, what happened?"

"Can you work on keeping your memory when you go into panic attacks? It would be real fucking helpful." He grumbled against her ear, his breathing was labored as he slowly pulled back, collapsing so he was laying back in the cold snow. "Sorry if you feel weak, I tried to… I don't know how to explain it… I could feel a lot of energy coming off of you, so I tried to use it to help heal myself faster."

"If you'd show me that fancy trick, I'll try to be better at remembering my panic attacks." Lily fell back so she was laying next to him. "We were just kissing, why… why did I have a panic attack?" She bit her lip, hoping the small pain would distract herself and push away the tears that threatened to cloud her eyes. "We should get back…"

"Just… just fucking lay here for a minute, would you? I'm not ready to face those idiots just yet."

* * *

Malroth was carrying Lily on his back as they made it back to the castle, he started to go around front, wanting to take the quicker route to get Lily back to their room. Then he saw the main core of Moonbrooke talking up by the ballista's up front. "Long way it is." He growled and started to head around back when a loud whistle stopped him.

"Malroth! Lily! You're back!" Anessa trotted up to them, giving them a knowing look. "We've all talked and have decided we'd like to use the mirror."

"Then use it. We won't stop you." Malroth snarled at the soldier.

"We would like you two to be there, if there are monsters, we'll need people to help fight them."

"Fucking hell." Malroth snarled as he glanced over his shoulder at Lily who had shut down again. She didn't protest, he wished she had. He didn't have a good enough excuse to not fight the monsters that might be hiding, especially since he had been stating how he'd knock any monster's head with good enough reason. And being around him was a good enough reason.

Malroth followed Anessa up the stairs, seeing she had taken a spot up next to Warwick. He grumbled and stood on her other side, closest to the King. "Lils, can you stand?" Lily slowly let herself slide from Malroth's back, testing her legs for a moment before nodding to him. He turned to the people of Moonbrooke, annoyance heavy in his voice. "You're seriously going through with this? What's wrong with you people? Don't any of you trust each other?"

Gerome crossed his arms as he glared up at Malroth. "You seem strangely opposed to finding the spy, Malroth… almost… suspiciously so." He flinched back when Malroth made a lunge towards the old man, the only thing keeping him from flying off the raised area was Lily's hand on his upper arm.

"Enough, you two. This is exactly what the enemy wants – to sow seeds of doubt and distrust among us. All must gaze into the mirror – including you, Malroth." Warwick's voice was soft as he spoke, glaring over at Malroth, if looks could kill, Warwick knew he'd be a dead man with the look Malroth was digging into him at that moment. "Come, Lily. Use Ra's Mirror, and let our true forms be revealed. You may begin with us, your closest allies… if that's alright with you, Anessa?"

Lily flinched, her grip on Malroth's arm getting tighter as everyone slowly looked to her. "No…" She could barely get that word out, her throat felt like it was going to cut off her breath again as tears began to well in her eyes once more.

Malroth let out a near crazed laugh, these idiots really thought Lily was going to use the mirror. Lily! Who had a panic attack just _thinking_ about using it!

"Achoo!" The entirety of Moonbrooke flinched at the loudness of the sneeze from someone in their ranks

"Gesundheit." Anessa tipped her head to whoever had sneezed.

Malroth felt dread fill his body, his breath catching his throat as something snapped. No, not just something. His bond with Lily was suddenly… gone. He looked to her, seeing she had dropped her hand from his arm and relaxed, that stupid grin she used to wear all the time was back in full swing. "L-Lils? Hey…"

Lily pulled the mirror out, staring down into it. Malroth watched as the mirror seemed to move like water, and then a girl that looked similar to Lily appeared, her hair wasn't as vibrant as Lily's and her eyes were duller. He looked up at his builder, her eyes seemed to dull but everything else stayed the same, watching as she trotted over to Warwick, holding the mirror up to him.

"I see… my own face." Warwick gave Lily a tight nod. "I suppose that means I'm not a monster. What a relief!" He let out a chuckle, grinning when Lily grinned even more at him.

Anessa was the next to stare into the mirror, a sigh leaving her. "It shows nothing but a reflection of myself. I think that should be enough to clear me of any suspicion."

Malroth felt his body grow cold when Lily turned to him. "Lils. What the fuck?" He bit his tongue, watching as she walked by him and pointed the mirror to the King.

The old man laughed, rubbing his chin as he watched Lily with knowing eyes. "All I see is a dashing King staring back at me. But to doubt even me – what dark thoughts lie behind that innocent smile of yours, dear builder?"

Lily dropped from the raised area, holding the mirror up to Haydin. The bard let out a hum that turned into a small song. "In the mirror I can see, a guy with killer looks – it's me! But one of the others is a wolf in sheep's clothing! Killing their brothers and spreading fear and loathing!" He laughed and shrugged. "Guess you were wrong when you said it could be me, Lily."

Next was Gerome, then Zara and Jeremiah. Esther let out a sigh of relief, as if she had doubted herself. "Goddess praise, it is just me. You know, I think Malroth's right. Doubting each other like this is such a ghastly thing to do. But maybe we really haven't any other option."

Lily went to go to one of the townsfolk behind Esther when Warwick cleared his throat. "Lily. You are forgetting one up here."

When Lily looked to Malroth, there were tears running down her cheeks. They looked so odd on her face while that smile was there. "Lily… don't do this. If we don't trust each other, then we might as well give up now…"

"You used the mirror on us, Lily. He led our people to their deaths and tried to kill me." Warwick warned softly. "Or are you our spy?" He saw her flinch, but the smile never faltered. "If it is true, what you say about him, then Malroth has nothing to worry about."

"Lily." Malroth warned, a desperate anger to his voice as he took a step back from Lily as she approached him. He watched as the tears spilled down her cheeks harder, she should be sobbing but she was relaxed and fluid in her movements. "Lily. Snap out of it!" He glared into the mirror when she held it up, his chest becoming tight when he and Lily looked into the mirror. They stared at each other for a moment. Nothing had happened. "What…? Isn't this thing supposed to show your true form? It's not showing anything at all." He couldn't stop the snarl that left him as he glared at Lily. "But more to the point… why did you do that? Do you really not trust me?" He let out a defeated chuckle as he turned away from her. He was hurt, he wanted nothing more than to rip that stupid mirror away from Lily and break it. "First… you act like nothing happened… then you use the mirror on me? I thought we were friends, Lily."

"Ra's Mirror has shown us the truth! These three are who they claim! Though quite what Malroth's lack of reflection heralds I know not…" The King announced to his people, his eyes locked on Lily as she stood staring at Malroth's back. "Would you use it on the other citizens?" His eyes followed her as she turned to the crowd, pausing to stare back at the King. In that fleeting moment, he saw something… predatory in her dull eyes.

Lily turned to the crowd, staring at one of the men that had been there since day one, the farmer. Her voice rumbled as she put the mirror on her hip. "Damned be those who look upon this mirror. Come show yourself." Her voice sounded wrong, it was enough to make even Malroth turn and stare at her.

The man looked around nervously, like he was surprised that Lily was singling him out. "M-me?" He slowly stepped forward, eyes narrowing on the mirror. It shimmered for a moment as it stared into it, he grinned up at Lily. "All I see… it looks like…" Steam started to roll off his skin as he started to change form. "Like a horrible, scary monster! Keh-" A scream left the deadnaught when Lily lashed out, her hand locking on that decaying skull of his. "W-Wait!"

"Coward." Lily watched as the skeleton turned to dust in her hold. "There are two more." As she spoke, two more changed, howling with dreadful laughter.

The townspeople around them jumped away, eyes wide. Before they could react though, Malroth and Lily were on the monsters. And just like that, they were gone. The two friends turned to each other, bright red eyes locking with now dazzling blue eyes. "And that's that." Malroth growled as he watched the grin fade from Lily's face, only to be replaced with a neutral face.

"Thank you, Lily. No longer shall we be forced to suffer from the monsters' malicious machinations." The King looked to the builder and her destructive friend. "It's chilling to think that the fiends have been living among us for so long, unnoticed."

"I trained with them… worked with them… ate with them… and they were plotting against us all the while!" Zara gasped out, hugging herself as shock rolled through her being.

"Whatever their wicked schemes, the saboteurs have been dealt with. Now, we can rest easily – for a time." The King let out a sigh as he looked around, taking in his people with one sweeping glance.

"Your Majesty…" Warwick stepped forward, a sullen look on his face. "I would urge us to remain vigilant. It was not only the shadows of monsters that were glimpsed in the dead of night, but of men meeting with them…"

"Warwick is right. I think it would be wise to conduct periodic checks on the citizenry. To that end, Lily-" Anessa looked around, searching for the builder, but the girl was gone. She looked to where Lily had last been seen, seeing she had left Ra's Mirror behind. "Alright… Once a week, I ask that the citizens come see me and look into the mirror."

* * *

Malroth sat on top of the gates, watching the activity of building down below. Lily had up and disappeared after the monsters, he couldn't sense her, not even her scent. He stared at the two large green drums; she had built her tornado widgets at least. He sat back, then he heard it, the echoes of cliffs crumbling. He shot up and took off towards the cliffs where they had first found Warwick. He looked around, his jaw dropping when he saw that she had completely destroyed the cliffs to the left. "Holy… shit."

Malroth looked over, seeing Lily snacking on a roll with her feet dangling off the new cliffs she had created. He slowly walked over, seeing she was barely containing herself, her shoulders stiff as she tried to quiet her sobs. "Lily… I…" He stood behind her, looking out at the ocean. "I shouldn't have snapped at you… I didn't… I really didn't think there were monsters among us. I didn't… my nose isn't always right, I guess." He gave a defeated shrug as he looked down at his hands. "I didn't even sense them."

Lily's hands fell limp into her lap as she took a shaky breath. She turned to look at Malroth, but he was already turning and walking away from her. She wanted to say something, anything. But she couldn't find the words to say as he walked away.

She got up after a little while and made her way back to the castle. She made the last few pieces they would need to finish this new blueprint that she had made up. Once she had the pieces, she carried them outside, seeing Warwick and Anessa talking quietly as the others ran around, doing their best to finish the blueprint. "That's not very team player of you two." Lily shocked even herself by how much of a growl her words came out in.

"Lily…" Warwick stayed where he was as Anessa stepped closer to the builder. "I'm afraid we still have a traitor-"

"That is a concern, but my concern is Malroth. Why did Ra's mirror reveal no reflection of him whatsoever?" Anessa urged, her eyes pleading with Lily.

Lily threw down what she was carrying, magic burning off her skin. "He is not yours to worry about, Anessa."

"I know he's your friend, Lily, but there is something… inhuman about that man. I cannot help but feel unsettled in his presence-"

"Oh?! Say what?" Lily's voice turned into a crazed laugh as she slapped her leg, ending her laughter much too soon. The sudden fear that crossed Anessa's eyes excited Lily. "You don't say. There's something inhuman about him? What the _fuck_ gave that away? His red eyes?! His pointed ears?! His strength?!" Lily hadn't realized she was advancing on Anessa until they were nose to nose. "He. Is. _Not_. Yours. Don't worry about him."

"I know what unsettles me." Warwick chimed in quickly, hoping to bring Lily down off Anessa. "The thought of the people of Moonbrooke doubting and distrusting one another. Questioning the townsfolk's loyalties would do exactly that. If there is a spy among us, we may have no choice but to wait-" He froze when Lily turned on him, feeling the weight of her rage turn to him.

"You… what?" She went lax, eyes wide as she tried to get a read on the male in front of her. "You… you do realize… that _you_ encouraged the use of Ra's Mirror. Right? That was you. _Both_ of you." She turned on her toes to leave them when the ground shook, sending her to her knees. "What… _now_?!"

Malroth ran out onto the battlefield, his eyes gleaming as he looked to Lily. "Air Force is coming. Are you ready?"

"Do I have an option?" Lily growled as she took the hand that he held out to her. She gasped when he pulled her tight against him, his eyes clouded as he looked down at her. "Mal? What are you doing?"

"I just want you to know… when you used that mirror, it hurt. But now's not the time to be talking about feelings and shit. We'll talk once we've clobbered those monsters." His grasp had moved to her wrist, pinning it against her lower back so she couldn't pull away from him. "Just remember, Lily. Anessa and Warwick might be pretty tough, but if you want some suckers smashed to smithereens, I'm your man. Don't forget who your friends are, eh?" He leaned down, his mouth on hers.

Lily couldn't help herself as she put her free hand on his bare chest and kissed him back, a small noise leaving her when his tongue pushed by her lips. Her eyes fluttered open when his kiss calmed, his eyes were open, but he wasn't looking at her. He was challenging someone behind her, and there were only two people there, one that he had no real problem with, the other… he had plenty of problems with. "Mal…" She felt cold and empty when he pulled away from her after a moment, his club out and ready. Lily had to step back for a moment to calm her racing heart as she slowly pulled her blade out.

"Lily!" The King came up, handing her another vial of the clear liquid. "Take this!"

Lily took the vial, raising a brow to the King. "I just assumed this was a healing potion, is that-"

"Yes, made from the Yggdrasil leaves."

"Those are pretty rare to just be giving me for free."

"You're rebuilding Moonbrooke, my dear. That is worth more than a few vials of this." The King tipped his head to her before retreating to the castle to wait out the fight.

The fight went faster than Lily thought it would have, seeing as how the only person in their ranks that knew how to use a bow was fumbling to hit her targets. Though the tornado widgets worked against the Air Force just fine. From there, Lily and Malroth did the most damage, easily smashing their foes to smithereens.

Lily and Malroth grinned at each other from across the battlefield once the Cosmic Chimera was down and out, leaving only the Scare Force left to be dealt with. Though, just like the Air Force had done, a few monsters' from the Scare Force stood just beyond in the clearing. Four robots that were slowly advancing. "Mal… nothing I've built will stop those."

Malroth gave a sharp nod and rushed out to them, Lily at his side. The two were joined by the other fighters, the robots barely flinched as they attacked. The fighters had to chase the robots down, barely finishing them off before they got to the gates. Malroth and Lily were panting, blood and dirt covering them as they looked to the others. "If… the Scare Force came now… we'd be fucked." Malroth snarled as he led the way inside, taking Lily to the wash room she had built.

* * *

"_Mwaha, hah. You have a gift for me, I see. Once again, you prove your usefulness."_

"_Thank you, Father…"_

"_But two of Hargon's Heroes lie slain, their Forces scattered to the winds. Verily, the two you spoke of are irritations indeed. The accursed Builder, and Malroth. Still, it is as you say. No matter how hard they fight it, the humans cannot escape their fate. When Doom's Day comes, death awaits them all…"_

"_Please, Father… Spare me from this fate… let me live!"_

"_Lord Atlas makes his way here as we speak. Should your efforts continue to yield results, he shall surely grant your wish…"_

* * *

"_Awoooo-ooo_"

Lily shot up; her eyes wide as she looked around the darkened room. Her sudden movement hadn't stirred Malroth who was still sound asleep. She slid out of their bed and yanked on her boots, not worrying about trying to find her dress as she ran out of the room in just her shorts and undershirt. She shut the door quietly, only to jump from her skin when Warwick was staring at her as he shut the door to the outside of the castle nearby. "Warwick?"

"Lily?" Warwick looked pale, but Lily looked frantic as she looked around. "Is something wrong?" She seemed to be listening for something. He took a deep breath, bringing himself back to center. "Did you hear… something?"

"Yes. Did you?"

"…Yes, I went investigating, but I haven't heard it again… until just now."

"_Awoo-oooo!_"

Lily took off towards the armory, slamming the door open as she broke out of the castle at a dead sprint. Warwick did his best to keep up. "Lily! Slow down! Malroth will kill me if you get hurt! You're unarmed!" He followed her through the snow and over the rubble of the natural bridge that the builder had destroyed just before Moonahan. He dropped down from the rubble, seeing Lily sprinting up the path to the cliffs that looked out over the ocean. "Lily!"

He took off after her again, lunging to grab her before she ran off the cliff. He stumbled, but he stared in awe at the builder, seeing that there was a small bridge beneath Lily as she ran out over the churning ocean. "What in the hell?" He got up, watching as Lily threw her head back, a howl of sorts leaving her throat. Then a sound echoed her, something joined in her howls, the sound was haunting and sent chills through Warwick.

The soldier tiptoed to the edge of the cliff, looking down into the hungry waters beneath them. "Can… can you come back to safety now?" Fear locked him in place as he stared down into the water, something was staring at him, he could feel the intent focused on him. He felt like a mouse just before the cat pounced. Warwick slowly turned his attention to Lily, seeing she had relaxed, defeat in the way her shoulders slumped. "Lily?"

"Sorry… I just… I don't know what got into me." She turned back, slowly making her way back towards the castle. "I keep hearing this… howling, it usually only happens at night and something inside of me… something calls me to the water." There was a sad smile on her face as she glanced back at him. "It feels like… someone I know, like they have something they need to tell me, but I can never get close enough to hear what they have to say."

Warwick watched as she turned and headed back to the castle. He could still feel a hungry intent focused on him. He let out a shaky breath as he looked over his shoulder, lightning crashing somewhere in the distance over those rough waters. His jaw dropped; the lightning outlined a large beast bursting from the dark waters. It was too far away for him to tell what it was, but he could feel the predator singling him out. He backed away, slow at first, then turned and sprinted after Lily. "You don't say? Hah, hah. That's so… odd. But, I think… I think I understand what you mean."


	39. Little Lamb

Lily rubbed her eyes as she stood at the top of the gates with Anessa, she was so tired. She hadn't been able to fall back asleep after running off to the cliffs that night. "Lily, I've been thinking." Anessa started, not having heard Lily's grumble at her talking so early. "From whence do our beliefs arise. They say the teachings of the Children of Hargon are absolute. But no knowledge one discovers is ever absolute… were they then not revealed to us, but imposed? For so long, we of Moonbrooke believed it our sacred duty to fight forever more. But if this was not truly the will of the heavens, and merely a rule set by another, then I… I…"

Lily looked over at Anessa, flinching when she heard someone come up behind them. "Hey." Malroth had a hand on his hip as he looked to the two girls. "What are you two lovebirds nattering about?" When the girls gave him questionable looks, he only let out an annoyed chuckle. "Fuck it. Lily, Warwick was saying something about needing to talk to you."

Lily's throat went dry as she watched Malroth walk away from her. Why would he tell her about Warwick wanting to talk to her? She watched as Warwick emerged from the ladder before Malroth took the ladder down, hatred in their eyes as they passed by each other. Anessa gave a small nod to Lily before backing away and letting her talk to Warwick. "Lily, we must begin work on a new magical weapon if we hope to mount an effective defense against the Scare Force."

"Obviously."

Warwick grabbed her arm, pulling her back to the castle side of the wall, smiling at her. "But before that, I think it's high time you gave that bell another ring, don't you?"

Lily twisted her arm away from Warwick's, frowning at him. "Something like that." She looked down, she had plans to build other things, but now that Warwick was basically asking her to do so, she really didn't want to.

* * *

Esther slowly pushed open the door to the new chapel, her heart warm as she watched Lily place the Goddess statue, finishing the blueprint the priestess had asked for. "Lily, my lamb…" She let out a soft noise when she saw the tears pooling in Lily's eyes when the builder turned. "Do you need to talk to someone?"

"I…" Lily moved to Esther when the woman motioned for Lily to join her on one of the benches. She sat next to Esther, a pathetic whimper leaving Lily when Esther patted her lap. She did as the priestess asked and lay down on the pew, her head in the soft lap.

"I worry about you and Malroth, my sweet girl. You've both been in a rather foul mood as of late, hm? I hope you two can work out whatever is wrong between the two of you soon, it breaks my heart that some silly rumor might break you two apart. You two are such good friends, don't let this place take that away from you."

"Oh, Esther! You've been hiding our young Lily in here, have you?" Gerome laughed as he walked into the small church. "I've been wanting to talk to you, Lily, about Malroth. Your friend fights like a wild beast on the battlefield. His might is unquestionable, but it is terrifying to behold. I am not the only one who feels this way. Many of my fellow soldiers feel the same fear when they fight alongside him. His ferocity may win battles, but it is losing hearts and minds." He frowned at the girl, not noticing the deadly glare coming from the usually kindhearted priestess next to him. "I know he is your friend, and it may hurt to hear this, but there is something amiss about that man – something… different."

"_Oh_. _My. Goddess._" Lily let out a wail and sat up, stalking away from Gerome. "Would you people give it a rest?! He's helping you for fucks sake!" She dug the heels of her hands into her eyes, trying her best to not scream. "Leave him alone! If you don't like to be near him when he fights… then… Stay. Away!"

She pushed out of the chapel, nearly running into Jeremiah. "Oh! Young Lily!"

"_What. The. Fuck_?!" Lily snarled, shouldering past the old man. "Are you going to bitch about Malroth too?!"

"Wh-What…? No! Heavens, no! I was just going to see if you'd help me get the castle ready for celebrations! We shall win these last few fights; we need to be ready to celebrate!" Jeremiah gasped and stumbled back when Lily turned on him.

"You do realize… that had it not been for Malroth… this castle would have crumbled… _twice_?!" It hadn't even been a full week since they defeated the Air Force and the Scare Force was down their throats, the robots had easily broke through the gates and started on the interior castle walls, and had it not been for Malroth's ferocity, the castle would have gone down. Everyone would be dead. But none of them seemed to realize that. "It's too early for celebrations!"

"Well, it will be too late to plan the victory party _after_ we've won!" Jeremiah grumbled before waddling away from the stressed builder.

* * *

Lily stormed into the Bell Room, doing her best to not growl like a rabid dog when someone tried to approach her, only to run when they saw her anger. She slammed her hammer into the bell, feeling her magic rush out of her with such force that it cracked the bell. "Fuck." She watched as the people of Moonbrooke joined her in the small room, as well as four new faces. "Here you go, Ness! Might as well use your trusty mirror to make sure they aren't monsters." Lily seethed as she pushed through the crowd of people and out the door.

Anessa stared after Lily in shock, though before Lily could get out the door, Warwick lashed out, grabbing the builder. "Lily. Before you leave. I believe that a traitor still hides among us. I have given the matter a great deal of thought, and I think I might know who the dastardly devil is."

Lily met Warwick's gaze; her blue eyes wild with rage while his amber eyes were calm. "Oh, do you?"

"Mmm. At the moment, my evidence is but circumstantial, but rest assured, the moment I can prove my suspicions, you will be the first to know." Warwick dropped his hold, watching as Lily went eerily still. If someone said the wrong thing in this moment, the builder would more than likely explode.

Lily stood still as people inched around her and out the door, leaving her alone with Warwick, Malroth and Anessa. "Lily…" Anessa kept her gaze adverted as she spoke to the builder. "The Scare Force will soon be upon us. And their scouts barely flinch at our existing defenses. If we mean to defeat them, we must strengthen our defenses further, and devise another magical weapon with which to stymie their assault."

"No shit, sherlock. You have a plan, I'm all ears." Lily hissed as she gnashed her teeth together.

Malroth watched from the back of the room, his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall. He was surprised by how angry Lily was, it would be interesting to see how soon she just… snapped. Would there be a crater where the castle stood?

"To do that, we must once again set out to learn what their weakness is." Warwick piped up, obviously agreeing with Anessa. "Would you make another blueprint for us?"

"Fine." Lily turned, leaving the three others in the Bell Room as she stalked away.

Malroth smirked as he pushed off the wall and walked between Anessa and Warwick. "I can't wait until I get to watch her rip you all to shreds." He looked around, not seeing Lily anywhere nearby. He ducked into the room he had shared with her, not that he had been sleeping in there in the last week, but he had some of the yummier treats stashed away in here, that way he didn't have to share. He paused when he saw Lily deep in though as she worked in her tomb in her workshop at the back of the room.

Malroth stood there for a moment, seeing the stress and tension in her shoulders. He tossed his little sack of yummies on the bed as he quietly moved over to her, his fingers digging into the knots there. His eyes focused on her blueprint, studying them. "Electricity might work, seeing as they're robots."

Lily let out a pleasure filled whimper as his fingers expertly worked the knots away. "That's… what I was thinking." She leaned back, her head tipping to the side as he kissed along her neck. "Mal… I'm so sorry, I don't… I don't know why I used the mirror."

"Shhh." He grumbled into her ear before turning her to jelly as he nibbled just under her ear. "Let me take care of the tension before you kill everyone." Lily let out a squeal when he picked her up, tossing her over his shoulder and carrying her back to the bed. They needed to talk, they needed to work out where the miscommunication and confusion was coming from.

Lily let out a soft giggle when he tossed her down, she went limp as soon as she hit the bed. She looked up at Malroth, seeing hunger and need in his eyes. "I won't actually kill people, Mal."

"Mmm, try telling that to Anessa. I'm pretty sure you would have killed her after you rang the bell, and she hadn't even said anything." Malroth helped her out of her dress, then he threw his gloves aside. He touched her sides, the rough scales that covered his hands sending shivers through his builder. "I wish you'd just give me the O.K. to kill them all, they're stressing you out."

"They're stressing you out too." Lily reached up, cupping his cheek as he started to work her shorts down.

"_What's so good about him, anyways?_"

Lily gripped Malroth's shoulder, her eyes wide as she stared up at him. She forced her breath out as it threatened to get caught in her throat. "What?"

"What?" Malroth leaned back, stopping when Lily dug her nails into his shoulder. "Lils…" He hissed when her fingers burned against his skin. He finally met her eyes, seeing the panic starting to fill them. "Hey, breathe through it." He watched as she forced out shaky breath after shaky breath. His fingers laced with hers, squeezing as if he were trying to help her center herself. "Focus on my voice, Lily. I'm right here, whatever has your worry… I'll destroy it. Just… talk to me, Lils."

"_Shut up and drink this. If I give you enough of this, I could make you my pet, you know?"_

Lily shuddered as she rolled onto her side and curled up, she could hear Malroth speaking to her, but that voice… it was so loud. And it was so angry. She felt the bed sag as someone moved around her.

"_You hear that word, and you'll cut all ties to him. You'll be mine."_

"Word… what was the word?" Lily sobbed, her fingers digging into the pillow beneath her head. "Mal?"

"I'm right here." Malroth cupped her cheek, he watched helplessly as tears rolled down Lily's face and she hiccupped through sobs and her panic. "I gotta say, this isn't all the big bad bangs like the last two. Is it because you just spent your magic on the bell?" He reached out with the hand that wasn't holding onto her hand and brushed the hair away from her face.

"_Once I'm done, you two will never be the same._"

Malroth watched her, he gave a tilt of his head as he locked eyes with her. "Oh, that's new." He watched as her eyes began to flicker from the deep blue they usually were to a duller gray blue color. "What are you fighting off?" He jerked back when Dracken was suddenly standing at the foot of the bed. "What the fuck?"

"Step away from her, Malroth." Dracken waved his hand impatiently, a growl leaving him when Malroth didn't budge. "Oh, for the love- if you want her to survive, _move_." He put a hand on Lily's head, his white masked face tilting as if he were looking to Malroth. "Who gave her this magic?"

"What magic?"

"I-" Dracken let out another growl as he leaned down, his mask against Lily's cheek. "Malroth, who all enters this room?"

"Just Lily and I. This is Lily's thinking chamber; they know to leave her alone when she's in here."

"Good, keep it that way." Dracken stood, turning his full attention to Malroth. "And try not to go berserk while I borrow her."

"Borrow? What the fuck? Who are you?"

"Oh, I guess- wait. You've seen this form, you attacked me at Moonahan. Or do you not remember that? Oh well, probably for the best. Anyways." The being in the red robes snapped his fingers and suddenly Tiny was flapping in the air.

"Tiny? What the _fuck_?" Malroth gaped at the tiny monster. "That answers nothing."

"I'll explain in due time, My Lord. But, I need to get Lily straightened out." He changed back to the being in the red robes and touched Lily's forehead.

As soon as he did, the being disappeared and Malroth was alone with Lily's body. He whirled around, he couldn't feel her, she wasn't here. Even if her body was. "Oh, come _on_!" He climbed back onto the bed, giving Lily a little shake. "Lily? Lily, c'mon…"

Lily lifted her head, a whimper leaving her when it took more effort than she was used to. "Malroth?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, my child." Dracken walked up to her, picking her up off the ground with ease. He carried her princess style, walking through the shallow water. "We need to figure something out. Someone fed you a monster magic. While you and Malroth share a bond- although, now that I say that, I don't feel it. Did something happen to your bond with him?"

"I… I don't know."

"How very odd. Anyways, someone has been feeding you monster magic for a while. I apologize for not realizing sooner, we could have saved ourselves this headache. I can remove most of it, though without knowing the Power Word, I can't remove all of it. All we can do is hope that the one who fed you this magic won't have another use for you."

"Whoever it is… they hate Malroth…"

"Mmm, do you remember them saying such?"

"I… think so."

"_What's so good about him, anyways?_"

Dracken looked around, a frown in his voice. "Ah, makes sense. Humans are easily swayed creatures."

"I know that voice. I hadn't recognized it before… It didn't sound like quite like that before."

"Is that so?" The two paused when they heard a rumbling echo around the area they were in.

Now that Lily was actually paying attention to it, she noted that it was a dark room with faint torch light, that came from somewhere, but she didn't see the torches. The floor covered in ankle deep water and the only thing in the room was the chair she was sitting in. "Dracken?"

"I must cut this short, my child. We have a visitor, but you needn't worry. It is my fault they got in. I have taken care of most of the magic that is not yours, you shouldn't create any more craters. Unless you are given more of that magic, stay vigilant, avoid any Power Words for the time being." He stepped away from Lily, a noise leaving him. "Oh, dear. This isn't what I was expecting. Hm. Send Malroth my regards."

Lily opened her mouth to ask a question, but before she could get it out, she was back in her room in Moonbrooke. She looked up, seeing Malroth hovering over her. "Mal?"

"Are you back?"

"I am. And I think I figured out my blueprint."

* * *

The duo stood on top of the gates, looking out over the blueprint as Jeremiah made his way up to them. "Builder, why must you come up here so often. It is hard for an old man to climb those ladders." He grumped as he waddled over to Lily and Malroth. "I might have some insight for you to consider before going about finding a weakness for the Scare Force."

Lily turned to the old man; a brow raised. "I'm listening."

"During my time among the monsters, I learnt of a gooreat- … sorry, I mean a great treasure that lies hidden away in a place they call the Freezing Fortress."

Malroth purred from behind Lily, clearly intrigued by this. "Well, I'm always up for a treasure hunt, Lils. Plus, I'm sick of being cooped up in this castle all the time, aren't you?"

"Most definitely." Lily agreed as she put a hand on her hip, waiting for Jeremiah to finish his tale.

"From what I gather, it is an artefact of immense power. Mayhap the ideal material from which to fashion a magical weapon?" Jeremiah tapped his finger against his chin, glancing back when Warwick climbed up the ladder and stood next to him. "I have already informed Warwick and Anessa of my thoughts-"

"If you will permit me, I'd like to join you on your expedition this time, Lily. There is something I'd like to see for myself…" Warwick started in on the builder, stopping short when Malroth shifted forward. "Right, anyways-"

"No. I'd rather you not."

"Then I will just follow."

Lily let out a small laugh, shaking her head as she turned to head down the other ladder. "Then why ask, Warwick? Jeremiah, I'll be getting ready in my workshop, if you would be so kind as to stop by and show me on my map where this fortress is, we'll leave in roughly half an hour. Hope you'll be ready if you intend to stalk us out there."

* * *

Lily and Malroth were half way to Moonahan when Warwick came running up behind them, panting. "You said thirty minutes!"

"Oh… did I? I thought I said five…" Lily gave Warwick a smug grin over her shoulder. "You must have booked it to catch up with us."

"I did! Honestly, I have a gut feeling and I would like to follow it. It would be nice if you two would work with me for a moment."

Malroth stopped where he was, scuffing his boot in the snow with his hands in his pockets. He looked calm, but Lily knew that the smile on his face was false, he was vibrating with rage. "Do you think… they others would believe us if we told them that poor Warwick, the pathetic little fuck… stepped the wrong way in a blizzard and just… stumbled off a cliff to his death?"

Warwick took half a step back when Malroth turned to look at him, menace wafting off the bigger of the two men. "You wouldn't…"

"If you so much as _breathe_ wrong near Lily, and your neck might just snap, kid." Malroth held his arm out to Lily, turning her away from Warwick when she tucked her hand into his elbow and lead her down the path towards Moonahan. "Two good reasons I shouldn't kill him now."

"Two?" Lily sucked in a hard breath; not really sure she could come up with even one good enough reason right now. She had told Malroth about what Dracken had told her, but she hadn't told him that she had heard the voice she'd been hearing more clearly, she hadn't told him who it had been. If he really had sniffed Warwick on her that night, then she'd be signing his death certificate if she told Malroth that. "Uhm. Well, shit. Other than the fact that I want you to live through the aftermath of his death, Mal… and that we _really_ do need warriors to come fight on the Isle with us… I don't have any other reasons as to why he should live for now."

Malroth let out a belly deep laugh as he squeezed Lily to him. "Fine, fine. I guess that's good enough for now."

* * *

Lily stared up at the robot that was pouting in the small shack they had found; he had asked if this was Khrumbul-Dun; he had been on a mission to find bunny girls. Malroth and Warwick were leaning on opposite walls as the robot whined about wanting to see the all too famous bunnies. "Maybe he'll have something to make it worthwhile?" Malroth raised a brow at Lily. "You still have the mod rod?"

"I don't know if it'll change me into a… I still have mine. You guys wait in here." She grumped as she slipped out of the warmth that was the shack and into the blizzard.

Malroth picked at his nails as they waited, it didn't take Lily long, seeing as it had to have been severely cold outside to give her the motivation to change quickly. He looked up when she dove back inside, seeing the tight black leotard with the little cottontail just above her rump. He resisted the urge to lash out and give her a smack. Then he saw Warwick gawking at the sight of Lily in a bunny girl suit. "You're breathing wrong."

Warwick flinched and adverted his gaze. "I was not."

"Dan-cing-girl! Dan-cing-girl!" The robot bounced up and twirled around. "Dancing-girl! Accept-gift! Accept-gift!" A little door opened in his middle and a few sparkling gems fell out. "Dancing-girl-beauty: confirmed! Inspiration: obtained! Hopes: initialized! Dreams: allocated! Thank-you-dancing-girl!"

"Zapphire." Lily purred as she took the gems. "Thank you, robot." She looked to the boys, brows raising. "I'm not changing outside again." Malroth watched as Warwick left before he turned to Lily. She didn't say anything about him being in the shack, so he stayed as she changed. His eyes narrowed as she pushed the leotard down, on her right side there was an old bruise. "Something catch your attention, Mal?"

"Yeah. When the hell did you get that bruise? I thought you drank that Yggdrasil shit, that should heal you up, right?"

Lily looked down, seeing the wicked yellow bruise on her side. "Huh… I mean… it's a few days old… I don't think I've drank any of the potion recently." She shrugged as she pulled her clothes on quickly. "We'll worry about that later, let's just get what we wanted and get back before we freeze, alright?"

The three used the mod rod to change into powie yowie before they headed back out into the heart of the blizzard. As the three ventured, they made quick work of the bridge that loomed before them, at least Malroth and Warwick did. Lily stopped half way through the middle, tilting her head as she looked down at the river. "Mal! I need to go fishing."

"What?!" Warwick turned in a quick circle, his furry arms out as if trying to encompass the fact they were in a blizzard. "Why?!"

"I promised a friend I would bring her back some fish from this area." Lily ran across the bridge and went off to find the best fishing spot, a wide grin on her lips as she remembered the warm breeze and summer sun beating down on her.


	40. An Angler's Memories

The duo hadn't been home from Khrumbul-Dun long when Brownbeard came running up to Lily who was working on some project on the beach. "Brownbeard? You're getting rather brave, aren't ya?" Lily laughed as she wiped her brow and held a hand out for the bottle that the captain was carrying.

"This washed up, my little land lover!" He turned to leave Lily to her work, pausing only for a moment. "If it has information about a new island, just come see me!"

Lily nodded some as she opened the bottle, shaking out a note.

'_Greetins from the fish fanatic's paradise!_

_Me an' me fishin buddy 'ave been livin' 'ere for bleedin' yonks now, nuffin but our rods an' the fish for company. We spend our days castin' off waitin' for a bite! It's 'eaven, I tell ya! There's just one fing missin' – a place for all our fishy friends to live! If a builder reads this, we need yer 'elp! Come to Angler's Isle sharpish an' build us an aquarium!'_

Lily grinned at the sloppy handwriting as she turned the note over, seeing a crudely drawn map on the back. "Oh, Malroth! Wanna go on an adventure?!"

Malroth popped up from the sand nearby, not even upset that Lily had accidentally buried him. "Fuck yeah, I do! What are we waiting for!?" He sprang up, picking Lily up and tossing her onto his shoulder as he ran for the boat. "You've kept me pent up on this island for far too long, Lils!"

Lily let out a squealing laugh as she held tight to the note, handing it off to Brownbeard when Malroth launched onto the boat. "Angler's Isle, please!"

* * *

Lily and Malroth bounded off the ship when Brownbeard docked to the island. They looked to each other when they saw a tan girl with purple hair sitting on a hill that looked over the water below. The two trotted over to her, staying quiet as the girl mumbled to herself. "I can't believe that bloomin' plonker went an' carked it. 'E proper left me in the lurch this time…" She happened to glance over, seeing, but not seeing Lily and Malroth standing off to the side. Then realization hit her, and she fumbled with her fishing rod, gawking at the two newcomers. "Oi! 'Oo the bleedin' 'ell are you?! An' wot're ya doin' on me island!?"

"My name is Lily, I'm a builder. This is Malroth, he's my muscles. We read your letter and decided to come out here-"

"Wot the fu- Sorry, mate, but I dunno wot yer chattin', I ain't written no letters." She put a hand on her strong hip, showing off the strong muscles of her torso. "Look, I ain't really in the mood to natter – me mate's gone missin', an' me nets are knackered. Ya seem like a nice lass, but do us a favor an' jog on, yeah? I didn't come 'ere to make new friends, so just leave me be…"

Lily frowned when the girl turned away from her and went back to fishing. "I can fix your nets."

"I asked ya to leave me alone, but ya still wanna 'ave a chat. Don't nothin' faze you, eh?" The girl grumbled as she looked at Lily, a dark look over her shoulder. "Fine. If ya really are a builder, then prove it."

"Challenge, accepted." Lily grinned before bounding away and collecting what she needed to make netting, once she had some fixed up, she ran back to the girls' fishing hole where she happily jumped in.

Malroth stood next to the girl, smirking at how she watched Lily fix the netting up real quick like it was nothing. "So, about not wanting to chat…"

"Gordon Bennett's a barracuda's brother! Ya fixed me fish cage up good an' proper! Ya really are a builder…" The girl was slack jawed as a very wet Lily rejoined the other two on the hill. "Thanks for that. Ya might just 'ave saved me bacon there. But if I was a follower o' the Children, I'd be beatin' the livin' daylights outta ya right now."

Malroth grabbed his axe, frowning at the girl. "Are you?"

"Oh, fuck off wiv that shite! I ain't one o' them ninny headed- anyway, Gillian's the name. I fled me 'ome and came 'ere, as far away as I could get. There ain't nothin' to do on this island but fish." The girl shrugged, a put off sigh leaving her. "I guess this means I ain't getting' rid o' you any time soon, eh?"

"Nope!"

"Fine, wot're ya doin' all the way out 'ere, any'ow? Are you into fishin'?"

"Never fished a day in my life."

"I thought as much. You just don't 'ave the look of an angler. A fish is wot you are, danglin' on the 'ook o' fate, ya are." Gillian scuffed her old boot on the ground as she gave Lily a look, examining the smiling girl. "Tell ya wot, ya can 'ave this. Consider it a little thank you present for mendin' me nets."

Lily took the fishing rod, eyes sparkling as she turned to Malroth. "I'm gonna learn how to use this! Just you watch!"

"I never said you wouldn't." Malroth laughed as he sat on the ground, watching Lily and Gillian interact.

"I dunno wot was written in that letter ya read, but wotever it said, I can tell it's lit the fishin' fire in yer belly. I guess I could teach ya the ancient mysteries o' fishin'. It ain't like I got nothin' better to do." When Lily nodded her head faster than Gillian could track, she laughed. "That's the answer I wanted! From now on, yer me apprentice. I'll train you up into a first-class fisher, you'll see!"

Malroth shrugged his jacket off, the sun wasn't cooking him like it did in Khrumbul-Dun, but it was hot enough that he was sweating as Lily and Gillian ran off to one of the rocky shores to fish away the day.

An hour went by and the girls were cheering and giggling, the noise making Malroth grin in his moment of shut eye. He slowly opened one eye, seeing Lily was holding up a decent sized fish. "Hey! You caught one." He rolled over, barely dodging the rock Lily had thrown. "Hey! That could have done damage!"

"Oh, you'd recover!" Gillian waved him off as she took the fish from Lily. She let out a sharp whistle as she handed it back. "This ain't no beginner's luck – you've got the angler's touch! Now ya know 'ow to use this puppy, ya can cast off any place there's water. I'm sure you'll find a fair few 'oney 'oles where the fish don't never stop bitin'!"

"Hey, Gillian… why'd you choose such a remote island when you could fish anywhere in the world?" Lily turned and let the fish go in the pool Gillian had been fishing out of.

"It's cos o' them stinkin' Children o' 'Argon, innit. All their 'buildin's bad, destruction's great' nonsense was proper startin' to peck me 'eah!" She growled, crossing her arms over her chest. "There's no bleedin' way I was gonna live in a world like that, so I said, 'I ain't 'avin' it!' an' I legged it. This is where I ended up."

"You know, we have an island that you could come live on, there's plenty of water that you could fish in. There are people there too, I think you'd enjoy the company of Digby and Dougie. And Babs!" Lily sat next to Gillian when the girl sat above the fishing hole.

Gillian glanced at Lily, clearly catching where Lily was trying to take this conversation, but she only leaned back, slowly kicking her feet as she did. "I can see it in yer eyes, Lily – fishin' 'as got you 'ooked. But 'ow'd ya like to catch somethin' that ain't mackerel? Word 'as it there's somethin' to the tuna forty different kinds o' fish out there. If ya thought it finished at mackerel, ya don't know the scale of it."

"Looking a little dreamy, Gillian. You're sure you don't wanna travel the world and find more fish?" Lily teased the more muscled female.

* * *

Hours had passed leaving Malroth starting to become mind numbingly bored. He rolled over, seeing Lily was having the grandest of time fishing. "Oi! Lils, what do you say to moving to this island with Gillian and forgetting about the world, huh?"

Lily looked over at Malroth, a slow smile spreading on her lips. "Maybe once I'm done building on the Isle, yeah?" She ran over to him, giving him a quick kiss before rejoining Gillian on the shore. "You've talked about your mate a few times, what was their name?"

"Finn. 'E went out on a fish-findin' mission an' never come back. Good bloke 'e was an' all. Bit of a nosy so-an'-so, but a mate, nonetheless. I'm sad to see 'im gone, to be 'onest." The two girls jumped a bit when Gillian's stomach rumbled out loud, and then another rumble from behind them turning, seeing Malroth rubbing his stomach with a frown as he lay there on the ground. "Guess we're gettin' 'ungry."

"Guess so! I'll go cook up some fish." Lily grinned at Gillian before jumping over Malroth and over to a little fire nearby. She prepped the fish she had caught earlier and started to work on cooking them when she stifled a yawn.

* * *

The sun was setting as Lily placed a sunfish, rockfish and a clown fish into the fishing hole. She grinned when Gillian and Malroth leaned over the edge of the hole, beaming down at the fish down there. "My, o' my! Look at the size o' that sunfish! I ain't never seen one that big!" Gillian gawked at the large fish before looking to Lily. "Ya know wot I just realized? You've caught five different kinds o' fish already. You picked up the basics faster than wot I gave ya credit for. I gotta say, I'm proud o' ya, Lily!" She relaxed, a small shrug in her shoulders. "That's all the different fish that live in these parts, sorry to tell ya."

Gillian shot up, shielding her eyes to try to see better. "Oi! You see that!?"

Lily whirled around, searching the darkening waters as the sun started to set behind them. "I think you're going crazy, Gillian, I don't see anything."

"Right over there! There's something… golden?" Malroth was kneeling next to Gillian, eyes narrowed in the same direction as the angler.

Lily hopped up to their level, still not seeing whatever it was that they saw. She let out a sigh and followed them as they raced down to the shore as Gillian shouted about what kind of rare fish it might be. When they got to the rocky shore, Lily cast her line, gasping when something immediately caught her hook. "Uh! Guys! A-A little help!"

Gillian wrapped her arms around Lily, barely holding the builder to the rocks. She let out a shriek when Malroth easily picked the two of them up and yanked them back away from the edge. She caught whatever had snagged Lily's line, her eyes wide. "'Ey… wait a minute… this ain't no golden fish – it's just a grubby yellow mask. But… but I've seen this yellow mask before…" She looked up at Lily, eyes round with the threat of emotions. "Finn… there ain't no doubt about it. This is Finn's mask. 'E loved this mask, 'e did. Never took the thing off, not even when 'e was kippin'…" She got up, dropping the mask as she moved away, her head hanging in defeat. "If it ain't on 'is 'ead, it can only mean one thing – geezer ain't in the land o' the livin' no more…"

"Gillian…" Lily watched as Gillian made her way back to the hut she had been staying in before Lily and Malroth had shown up. "Well, shit."

Before Gillian got too far away, she turned and spoke. "If ya fished up that mask 'ere, Finn's boat can't 'ave sunk too far away. If… If ya don't mind, Lily… I'd love to give the bloke a proper send-off…"

Lily and Malroth gave the girl a nod as she resumed her path, Lily leaned down, snagging up the helmet. "Let's go, Mal. Maybe we can find him, yeah?" The two made their way along the shore until the reached some drift wood. "Down here?" Lily went to jump in when Malroth grabbed her arm. "What?"

"You hear that? I hear someone talking." Malroth was looking around, trying to pin point it.

"Is Gillian talking to herself?"

"No, I can hear her whimpering. This is a muffled noise, like someone is talking in a cave."

The two stared at each other before nodding and jumping into the water, looking for something that resembled a cave. Malroth grabbed Lily again, pulling her into a hole and pointing to something that looked like a cave in beneath them. He watched as his builder took her hammer out and easily took out the rocks. He grabbed her when the water rushed down, yanking the two down into the hole. A man was there, his soft featured face distorted in shock as he watched Lily and Malroth cough up sea water, the same water that was quickly filling his hole. "My good lady, please do not sneak up on me like that! You gave me such a nasty fright that I nearly had a little accident!"

Lily looked up at the man, her head tilting from curiosity. His body was well built, like the miners back on Khrumbul-Dun, but his face was closer to Perry's. "Oh… that's not right." She pushed herself up, gasping when the man rushed her.

"Hold on a second! What's that you have there? That doesn't belong to you!" He yanked the helmet away from her, glaring at her.

"Finn?"

"Now that you've seen me mug, I'm afraid I can't let ya leave 'ere alive-"

"Gillian misses you, Finn!" Lily jumped back when he went to swing, though Malroth easily caught the strong fist, stopping the burly man in his tracks. "She sent us down here after we found your mask to bring up your body, but luck is in our favor, I suppose. Seeing as you aren't a corpse!"

* * *

Gillian was still speechless as she stared at her old friend, not sure if he was really alive as she poked at his muscled chest. "Finn?" She let out a growl when the male wrapped his burly arms around her, squeezing her against him. "I'm back, Gill! I could never live wiv meself if I died an' left ya all alone! Blimey, it ain't 'alf good to see you again, me darlin'!"

Gillian lashed out, easily knocking Finn out. She stepped back, dusting her hands off as she glared at him. "'Oo're ya callin' 'darlin'?! Well, Lily, as I'm sure you've 'eard, that's Finn. Me an' 'im go way back. Bloke's always kept an' eye out for me. When I ran away from the Children of 'Argon, 'e followed me. Said I'd need protection. I told 'im 'get out of it', but then 'e started cryin', so I let 'im tag along.

'Ere, another thank you present for savin' my friends bacon. I reckon if ya put that swimsuit on an' sorted yer 'air out, you'd look even better wiv a fishin' rod in yet 'ands!" Gillian laughed when Malroth stared at the piece of cloth she handed to Lily. "I ain't never gonna wear it, can't be givin' this one any ideas, ya know?"

"Oh. I know." Lily looked at Malroth, seeing the confusion in those ruby eyes of his. She put a hand on her hip and started to say something when Finn looked up at her. "So, the lass 'oo saved me bacon says she's really a builder… wot a loud o' tosh! I know I owe ya one, but I ain't buyin' that story for a second!" He pushed himself up, glaring at Lily. "If ya want me to trust ya, you'll have to show me yer skills. If ya can make me a newfangled kind o' fishin spot, there's a chance I might think abaht believin' yer a builder."

Lily shrugged, rolling her eyes. "Your loss. I don't care what you think. A builder doesn't have to prove nothing to anyone. I know what I am, if you don't believe me, then that's on you."

"Wot! Fine! Maybe ya can prove yerself as an angler instead! I want ya to go to the underground lake on Khrumbul-Dun an' bring me back some fish! A trio of Angelfish to be precise! An' I don't wanna see yer mug back 'ere till you've caught 'em, GORRIT!?" Finn stomped in place, pouting at Lily.

"That works for me. I'm sure Babs would like to see Goldi again." Lily purred as she looked to Malroth, seeing the gleam in his eyes, excitement to see Khrumbul-Dun again.

* * *

Babs lifted her chin, breathing in the hot air that belonged only to Khrumbul-Dun. "I think I'll stay 'ere for a few days, if tha's alright?" She looked to Lily and Malroth as they headed towards the mines.

"I figured you would, that's why I insisted you come along." Lily gave Babs a wink before waving up at the Golden Bar. "Hiya, Goldi!"

_Lily! Malroth! Babs! Hello!_

"Long time no see, Goldi." Malroth waved before turning and following Lily down into the mines. They wandered around for what felt like hours trying to catch the three angelfish, but with Malroth's help, Lily gathered what she needed. When the two got back to the surface, they checked in on Babs who was sitting at the top of the Golden Bar playing a card game and talking to Goldi. They worked out a plan to have Brownbeard come get her in a few days before they headed off to Angler's Isle once more.

* * *

"Oooh, Finn! I got your fish!" Lily called out, seeing Finn perk up from where he was fishing above the hole.

"Blimey, Lily! You only went an' 'ooked a trio of Angelfish! Ain't they just adorable? Oh, I'm over the bleedin' moon! Now you've proved yerself as an angler, I think I believe yer story abaht bein' a builder. It just so 'appens that I've been lookin' for one o' you!" Finn threw his arms out only to wrap them around Lily in a tight hug. "While you was away fishin', Gillian told me abaht a letter wot ya read before ya come 'ere. Well guess wot? The one 'oo wrote it was me! I shoved it in a bottle an' chucked it in the sea. Ya must 'ave stumbled across it when you was aht on yer adventures."

"Actually, our captain found it and brought it to me."

"I'm glad 'e did! Fing is, ever since we run away from 'ome, Gilli ain't never been the same. I fought that if I collected up all the rarest fish in the sea, she might remember 'er 'appy-go-lucky old self." He gave her a pout, hands tucked behind him as he nervously twisted his torso. "I was 'opin' ya could build an aquarium so I can stick a load o' fish in it."

"Count it done!" Lily ran over to a spot near the fishing hole where she began to work away. It was a small blueprint and took her no time at all, as she worked though, Finn sat nearby and watched her. "Miss Lily. I've been thinkin'."

"Of course, you have."

"I wonder why Gilli taught ya 'ow to fish. If ya knew 'er back in the day, you'd be wonderin' the same. Troof is, that lass is from a famous family 'oo was known for preachin' the teachin' o' the Children of 'Argon-" He went still, staring up at Lily with wide eyes when she looked at him. "I've said too much already! If Gilli catches me talkin' abaht 'er past, I'll be in for a right royal rollockin'! Maybe anuver time…" He got up, pressing his mask against the glass as he looked into the aquarium while Lily released the angelfish into it. "Oi! Gillian! GILLIAAAAN! Come an' 'ave a butcher's at this!"

Gillian set her rod down before joining the small group, pausing when she saw the angel fish in the tank. "Wot is this?! Cor blimey! Is this wot I- an aquarium?! It ain't 'alf bad… for a first attempt." Gillian gave Lily a playful push when the builder let out a huff. "I love it, Lily. But if yer tryin' to impress me, yer gonna 'ave to try 'arder than some angelfish."

Gillian turned to Lily, a hand on her hip as she gave a lazy shrug. "I know ya lot went to a lot o' trouble to build this, but there's somethin' important missin' – a whopper showstopper of a fish. This is yer chance to show me yer a true master angler. I want ya to catch a fish that'll knock me socks off!"

"A big fish ya say…" Finn put his finger to his masked chin, suddenly deep in though. "Well, I've 'eard of a snow-covered island where the people are locked in a never-endin' war. Ya might be able to catch a king salmon there…"

"King salmon! Now that sounds like a fish! Catch me one, will ya, Lily?!" Gillian grabbed Lily's hands, eyes round with need.

"If only it were that simple." Finn cut the builder off before she could respond to Gillian. "Ya see, the spot where ya can catch the king salmon ain't easy to reach by any stretch. But if ya need an 'int, I might be able to 'elp." He saw the twinkle in Lily's eyes as he watched her. "Alright. Anyway, on this island, there's a place where an 'owlin' blizzard blows day an' night, an' right in the middle o' this snowstorm is a river. That's where you'll catch yer king salmon."

* * *

And that's how Lily found herself looking back at Malroth and Warwick who were following her in their powie yowie selves as she made her way down to the river, picking her way around the ice and broken ledges. Looking for something that would bring back the memories of a silly adventure that she would hold near and dear to heart.


	41. Scared Yet?

Warwick watched Malroth and Lily with annoyance in his eyes as they hunted for some stupid fish when Moonbrooke was in trouble. He was about to harp at them more when Lily was nearly pulled from her position. Had it not been for Malroth holding onto her with an arm wrapped around her middle, the builder would have been pulled into the rushing waters beneath them. "Did you catch it?!"

Lily was reeling in as fast as she could, giving it slack when the fish fought back harder, then resumed her reeling as Malroth began to move backwards, pulling Lily away from the ledge. The two fell backwards, eyes wide as Lily hugged a giant red and blue fish. "We did it! We did it! Gillian is gonna be in shock!"

"That thing is fucking huge." Malroth gasped, watching as Lily opened her pouch. "Wait- won't it just… die in there?"

"No, no. I have pockets full of water in here that I've been storing the fish in." Lily laughed as she looked back at Malroth.

"Next you'll tell us you have mountains in there, too." Warwick deadpanned, glaring down at the builder.

"Yeah…? I could rebuild Moonbrooke ten times over with the shit I got in here." She shrugged, leaving the two boys to gawk at the tiny pouch on her hip as she climbed her way back up to the bridge and waited for them. "Any day, please! It's colder than a witches britches up here!"

"What's a witch?" Malroth mumbled as he climbed by Warwick.

The three changed back to powie yowie's before they took too much more damage from the cold, only for Lily to freeze in her tracks. "That's a… a…"

"Troll." Malroth snarled as he stood behind Lily, his fury body bristling as he stared at the giant monster inside of the tower they were headed towards. He gave her a little push, urging her forward. "C'mon, we'll trick these cobweb brained idiots and then make our way out, just like we always have."

Lily made a small noise but led the way into the tower, they hadn't made it very far when the green troll looked up from his club. "I not know you… you new guards? Rumor say tricksy humans transform into monsters and sneak around sneakily – like sneaks! If you see any friends acting funny, you tell me." He grinned at them as he picked at his club. "That's if you survive to tell tale. You so super-puny, even puny humans could beat you! Gur, hur, hur, hurrr!"

"I'd rather be puny than pug-ugly. Come on, you overgrown bogey, out with it: what's the Scare Force's biggest weakness?" Malroth growled next to Lily, meeting the deadly gaze of the troll.

Lily gave a worried look to Malroth, wishing he'd let her do the talking, but the troll leaned down, snarling at Malroth. "Weakness no secret. Their weakness cold! That why we guard super chilly treasure here for them. Make sure no tricksy human find it!" The troll looked back at a chest that was just on the stairs above them. "But why you ask about weakness? Me think you very fishy…" He leaned back, letting out a rumbling laugh. "Me see who are you really! Oi, you!" He pointed to one of the smaller monsters, saliva flying out of his mouth as he let out a roar. "Bring the shiny!"

"Yeth, thir! Right away, thir!" The gremlin closest to them quickly fluttered away, only to come back with a very familiar mirror.

"By the devil…" Warwick gasped, throwing his arms up to shield his face as the mirror shined bright in their faces.

"Graaaaaargh! You tricksy humans?!" The troll jumped back from them, snarling at the trio.

"Dammit!" Lily looked down, panic catching in her throat as she stared at her human body. She looked up, seeing the giant club coming down for her head. She fell backwards when a body hit hers and suddenly Malroth was standing in front of her, his club holding off the trolls. "Mal!" As quick as she could, Lily scrambled to her feet and pulled out her sword, eyes narrowing on the monsters that surrounded them.

The two worked together with such ferocity that Warwick had to stop and stare for a moment. They took out the troll with ease, and then Lily was running at Malroth, getting ready for their big attack. Warwick looked over, seeing the skeleton and the gremlin in front of him, the last two monsters. The attack was meant for this space. He jumped away from the skeleton and behind the pillar, protecting himself from the bone splitting hit that Lily and Malroth achieved.

"That wasn't so hard." Malroth purred as Warwick slowly peered around the pillar. "Why did we bother with all that sneaking around in the first place?" He shrugged, frowning when he looked over, seeing Ra's mirror on the ground nearby. "I guess we did learn one thing, though. Somehow, they got Ra's mirror, how in the hell did they get their grubby mitts on it?"

"You entrusted it to Anessa, didn't you, Lily?" Warwick stepped out from behind the pillar, a stern frown on his lips. "Then my suspicions are true… though it pains me to say it…" He walked over to them, hanging his head in regret. "The spy in Moonbrooke castle – the human among us whose allegiances lie with the monsters – it must be Anessa."

"Say what?!" Malroth gawked at Warwick, giving off a nervous laugh. "You can't be serious."

"How else could the monsters have Ra's mirror in their possession? She must have told them where she had hidden it, if she didn't simply hand it over to them herself." Warwick rubbed his arms as if trying to warm himself against the cold air that ran through the tower. "I have had my doubts about Anessa for some time now. I volunteered to join you on this mission in the hope of finding proof of her subterfuge."

Lily walked over to the mirror, picking it up. She glanced back at Warwick and Malroth, seeing the frowns on their faces. "We should talk to her, I'm sure there's a good explanation of this-"

"Will you hold off, actually? I don't want to spook her, nor the townsfolk. Give me some time to formulate a plan?" Warwick pleaded with the builder as she walked up the stairs and grabbed four small crystals from the chest.

* * *

Lily and Malroth once again stood at the top of the gates, watching as the soldiers placed the last few bricks of the blueprint. Lily glanced over when Anessa joined them, a warm smile on the soldiers face. "Excellent work as always, Lily. I hope these contraptions finish our foes off quickly." She looked out beyond the fortifications though, her eyes growing sad. "However, I fear the Scare Force will not be the last enemy we have to face. There are more of them out there, I feel it."

Malroth gave a small nod, agreeing with Anessa's assessment. Anessa turned back to Lily, holding her hand out for Lily to shake. "We may never win this war, but we can still fight. Together."

Malroth crossed his arms over his chest when Lily shook Anessa's hand. He leaned into Lily, his lips against her ear as he whispered. "Lily, do you really think that she's in league-"

"Is everything quite alright, you two?" Anessa frowned as she pulled her hand away from Lily's. "I would rather you not look at me so askance. If there's something you want to say, just come out and say it."

"Ness… I need to know. Where did you put the-" Lily started, only for her words to be cut off by a rumbling that would have sent her to her ass had Malroth not been there.

"Lily…" Malroth let out a rumbling growl, an eagerness in those dangerously red eyes. He looked down at her, an odd look on his face. "Before we give the fight of our lives… don't take this the wrong way, Lils, but all those gizmos you've invented, they're incredible… really…" He was barely able to hold back the throaty growl in his throat as he spoke. "But when it comes to actually clobbering these monsters, that's my job. If you think these contraptions of yours can replace me, you've got another thing coming." He stepped away from her and towards the edge of the wall, his eyes narrowing on the field beneath him. "I'm sick of everyone tiptoeing around me, treating me like I'm worthless. It makes me want to smash shit to smithereens! Lucky for you, that's what I'm good at!"

Lily's jaw was slack as she watched him jump down and run out into the field to wait for the Scare Force. "Who the fuck told you all that?!" Her hands balled into fists as she looked down, seeing Warwick watching her from the signal fire, a grin on his lips. She choked back the pathetic whimper that started to leave her when she looked at Malroth's back, watching that stupid club swing in the air. "Have I really been making you feel that way? I just… wanted to keep you safe…"

* * *

Even with all of the contraptions, the people of Moonbrooke still had to double down to get rid of the robotic monsters. Esther was having a hard time keeping up healing those that needed it, even with the help of the newer cleric recruits. Lily wobbled on her feet, feeling the effects of blood loss due to the gnarly gash on her arm and back where a robot had caught her off guard.

"Not bad, Builder! Not bad at all! But how will you fare when I cast Kaboom and turn your little castle to ashes?!" Lily looked around, eyes narrowing as she waited for the stupid Archdemon to show himself. She turned, looking back at the people of Moonbrooke. The look on their faces told her she needed to run, to get away from the spot she was in. A blazing heat scorched her back as the ground trembled beneath her feet. "What say you, Builder? Think you can handle this heat?"

"**LIIILYYYYY**!" Malroth burst away from the group of fighters that had backed away to catch their breath, his breath was coming so hard and hot that Lily could see if rushing from his nostrils. His club dragged along the ground as he ran at Lily and the monster behind her. When he pushed off the ground, spinning in the air and down towards Lily and the beast, she tumbled away, colliding with the wall that surrounded their battlefield.

Lily risked looking back, seeing Malroth taking the Archdemon on by himself for a moment, giving more hits than he was receiving, and then Zara was fighting alongside him, which encouraged other soldiers to join in. Lily tried to roll over, but Anessa was suddenly blocking the view of the fight. "No, Lily, we need to get you patched up, my friend." The soldier carefully lifted Lily off the ground and trotted back towards the castle, a tightness in her shoulders as she let Esther and another cleric lead the way into the medicine room so they could help the builder.

* * *

A week had passed since the battle with the Archdemon and everyone was in high spirits, but those spirits seemed bittersweet to Lily. She sat at the table in the kitchen, one arm in a sling as it was still healing from the hard battle and a good majority of her body was bruised or had new cuts. She glanced over as Esther brought her a bowl of soldier's stew, a smile on her face. "I'm glad you're up and moving around, my lamb."

"It's all thanks to you, your healing kept me from-"

"The Goddess seems to have a plan for you, my lamb, I was just a vessel in which she urged that plan forward." Esther kissed the top of Lily's head, grinning at the builder. "I saw Malroth training with the others yesterday, that's good."

"Yeah, that fight… while he still scares them, that fight helped solidify the fact that he's on our side. He's even been dealing with Warwick better, which was the most surprising." Lily shrugged, a sharp whimper leaving her when she did. "I never had my arm in a sling in Furrowfield."

The two looked up when the door opened and Warwick stepped in, he paused, giving them a warm smile. "Esther, Lily. I'm glad you're up and moving. That means we're even closer to seeing everyone's dreams come true. I doubted your power of creation, Lily, when we first met. But with you on our side, my dream – everyone's dreams – I think will come to fruition." He held up a hand, his eyes squinting as he let out a harsh sneeze that left him shaking his head.

"Oh, my!" Esther let out a small laugh as she shook her head. "Gesundheit, Warwick."

Lily dropped her spoon, eyes wide as she shoved herself up from the table. She let out a weak cough, as if she were trying to dislodge something that was choking her up. The taste of magic stirred in her belly as she gripped her head, panting as panic loomed over her.

"Lily."

Something clicked in her head when Warwick said her name and her entire being relaxed. "I'm okay, sorry."

"I was going to say, His Majesty has a favor to ask of your creative powers. There is something he'd like for you to build." Warwick reached out, a hand on Lily's elbow to help steady her. "He asks you to build a dungeon beneath the castle grounds. We may soon need to use it… Perhaps in the hidden storeroom below the garden?" He looked her over, touching the arm that was in the makeshift sling. "Lily, I think you tore a stitch." He gave Esther a solemn look as he helped guide Lily to the priestess. "Would you see her taken care of? Perhaps she could use one of the vials the King has prepared for her?"

* * *

Malroth sat next to Lily as she got her stitches fixed, she seemed quiet; more so than normal, as she sat there with a pout on her lips. "I won't lie, Lils. I should be happy, now that the Hargon Zeroes have been dealt with… but I've got a funny feeling things are about to take a turn for the worse…" He leaned back against the wall, his head making a solid 'thump' noise. "Do you have a gut feeling right now?"

"Hmm." Lily gasped when Esther smacked at her hand when she went to move the arm that was being worked on. "Well, no… we just have to keep looking forward, taking everything one step at a time."

Esther looked between the two friends as she finished up the last stitch on Lily's arm. "There, all finished. No more using that arm to push yourself up. Do I need to wrap it more so you can't move it?"

"No, no. I promise I'll be good, Sister."

* * *

Malroth stretched his arms over his head, his spine popping in all the right places as he moved. He looked around the room, not seeing or hearing Lily. He gave a frown but shrugged some, perhaps she was getting cleaned up, she hadn't been able to clean up properly since the fight like the rest of them had since the fight against the Scare Force. He hopped onto the bed, grabbing the old magic tomb that Lily had found months back when she had cleaned out that old wizard room down beneath the garden.

The writing in it was small and rather sloppy, forcing Malroth to squint and pull the book in close to actually read it. He flipped through a few pages, looking at the hastily drawn things in there, none of them made a lick of sense to him. Though, there was one that appeared to be a wicked looking sword, he'd have to ask Lily about that one when she came to lay down.

Malroth's eyes fluttered open some time later, he hadn't remembered falling asleep, but that stupid old book had been boring, and it _had_ made him tired. His eyes slowly adjusted to the faint torch light in the room, his heart stopped for a moment when he realized there was something on his wrists and thick metal bars before him. He jerked on the manacles on his wrists, snarling out of surprise when his shoulders protested to the sudden movement. "Where's Lily?!"

"Around." Warwick was sitting on the stairs the led down to the new dungeon, his emotions neutral as he stood up and walked to the cell. "You're too dangerous, Malroth. You'll hurt her and everyone around her. Besides, I can't have you getting in the way."

Malroth struggled against the manacles, but some form of magic kept him from breaking the chains that bound him. "**LIL-YYYYY**!"

"Why would she come down here? To see you?" Warwick gave a cruel chuckle as he slid his hands into his pockets as he turned to go back up the stairs. "She's the one that built this for you, you idiot."

Malroth stared at Warwick, body numb as the blue haired male left him alone in that damned cell. "You little _bitch_! If you touch her… I will rip you _limb… _

_from fucking limb_!"

Warwick shut the door behind him as he slid into the small workshop, a hand brushing the soft black and blonde hair from Lily's face, frowning at the tears the welled in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Lily… Anessa convinced His Majesty that he's too dangerous to walk free, and I… I cannot refuse a direct command from my King."


	42. Jail Cell Curse

Lily smiled as Malroth glared at her from the other side of the cell. "Why'd you do this to me?" Malroth snarled, pulling hard on the chains. "Why would you build a dungeon for them to throw me into? Just because they asked nicely?!" He watched as she used a key that was on a chain around her neck to open the cell door. "Answer me, Lily." His voice was harsh and betrayed him as it shook with his hurt.

Lily walked over to him, a bowl of soup in her hands. She stayed quiet as she held the spoon up to his mouth, waiting for him to take a bite. "You need to eat, Malroth."

A week he'd been down here, his stomach churned, and not with hunger. "Get away from me, Lily." He breathed in deep, hoping, wishing that maybe… just maybe she was magicked somehow. But all his nose told him was that she had been spending a lot of time with Warwick recently. Rage coursed through his veins as he pulled on the chains again, hard enough that his wrists popped from the force.

One of the soldiers that usually stood guard was down there when Malroth started snarling and growling, the male soldier grabbed Lily, yanking her out of the cell as Malroth broke one chain. His fingers barely catching the ends of her long hair, it wasn't in her pigtails. "I didn't think you were like them, Lily. I thought…" His pain-filled gaze followed her as she started up the stairs behind the soldier. "This isn't Anessa's doing and you know it."

His chin jerked up when the cell rumbled around him, his breath catching in his throat as he waited and listened to the new enemy. "**HAH, HAH! PATHETIC HUMANS… ME NOT GONE LONG! THEY BUILD TINY CASTLE FOR ME TO CRUSH!**"

Lily was racing up the stairs and out the main gates, eyes locked on a priest of Hargon who was standing in the field looking up towards the cliffs that surrounded it. "Lord Atlas… The humans are not to be underestimated. We should do well to destroy them now, before they grow any stronger."

Lily craned her neck back, gasping when she saw the huge beast standing over Moonbrooke, Lord Atlas. "**GRAH HAH, HAH! YOU FUNNY, WRECKTOR. THEY NOT SO TOUGH. THEY ALL GO SQUISH SOON. UNTIL THEN, WE HAVE SOME FUN. GO MINIONS! MAKE HUMANS SUFFER FOR ME! MAKE THEM SQUIRM FOR ME! MAKE THEM **_**SCREAM**_** FOR ME!**"

"Lily! We need to rally!" Warwick held the gate open as he looked out at her, frowning when she didn't respond to him. "Lily!"

Lily watched as Atlas looked down at her before turning away and leaving, a horde of monsters coming towards them. She took half a step forward, pausing for a moment to wipe her eyes. They would lose this. They would all die here. She reached behind her, freeing her blade from its' place on her back.

Malroth looked up, frowning when he heard the fighting going on above him. "If there's one thing I wish for this outcome, it's for Warwick to end up dead." He had ripped his other arm away from the wall, the chain snapping and leaving him in the manacles as he sat cross-legged against the wall where he'd been standing, waiting for the outcome.

* * *

Lily gasped when she was thrown against the wall behind her, something in her side popping. She fought to keep her eyes open as the pain threatened to black out her vision. A scream ripped from her throat as she lashed out with her right arm while she kept her left arm pressed to her ribs, doing her best to ignore the pain that shot through her body. Her sword connected with one of the robots that had hit her moments ago.

Warwick wiped sweat from his brow, happening to glance over and seeing Lily driving her sword into a downed robot over and over again. "Lily! Lily! It's dead!" He grabbed her, yanking her back; only to have to duck back under her wild blade. "Lily snap out of it! You're safe!" He jumped back, narrowly dodging the swipe that had been aimed for his gut. "Lily, what the hell?!"

"Die you, fucking _monster_!" Lily snarled and went to lunge again when Anessa was on her, yanking her back. "Let me go! I'll kill him!"

Anessa dug her heels into the ground, her blue eyes were wide as she finally sat down, forcing Lily to the ground. "Lily! It's us! The monsters are all gone! We did it, we beat them."

"Yeah! This time! And they'll just keep coming back and destroying everything I've worked so hard on!" Lily snapped as she struggled against Anessa, screaming out in pain when Anessa played dirty and dug a finger into the wound and injured rib on Lily's left side. "Bitch!"

"I wouldn't have to be if you'd calm down!" Anessa rolled them over so she could pin Lily. "What has gotten into you?"

"Lily, my little lamb!" Esther ran up, dropping to her knees next to Lily. She reached out, touching Lily's face gently. "Get your knee off her shoulders, Anessa." She lashed out, giving Anessa a decent shove. "She's in shock. Come, my lamb, let's get you into bed and check on those wounds, hm?"

* * *

Anessa and Warwick frowned as they stood outside Lily's room, waiting for Esther to come out. The King came up next to them, frowning at the door. "Why are we not talking to Lily?"

"Warwick went in there a moment ago and she about broke her arm trying to get him." Anessa sighed softly, giving her King a curious look when he started digging into his pockets. "What are you looking for, sir?"

"Oh, the Yggdrasil potions I made earlier-"

"These? You gave them to me to give to Lily, she was already out on the field when I went to give them to her, though." Warwick produced two small clear vials, holding them out to Anessa. "Would you give them to her? Seeing how badly she reacts to me…"

"Of course, I'll see if they help." Anessa took them and slipped into the room, seeing Lily was glaring at her, or the door, she couldn't tell. "Uhm… His Majesty wanted me to give these to you."

"I already gave her two." Esther barked, not even looking up from what she was doing at Lily's side. "All of you need to stop relying on her so much, especially since you decided to lock Malroth away. If this poor girl goes down, we're all doomed."

"Esther! You sound as if you're abandoning hope, even after Lily brought us this far?" The King burst into the room, gawking at the priestess, Warwick right behind him. "I, for one, shall never surrender!"

"Then never surrender… on the front lines, Your Highness." Lily growled at him, then turned it on Esther when the priestess jabbed her in the side.

"Hush, you. You'll make me mess up."

Zara looked up from where she was sitting just outside the workshop that was connected to the bedroom. "Your Majesty! You sound so… kingly all of a sudden. Hold up- you aren't a monster in disguise, are you?"

"How long have you been there, Zara? We were looking for you a little while ago." Anessa gasped, surprised to be seeing the Captain at all.

"Esther asked me to carry Lily, I'm one of the only ones that doesn't agitate her."

"Zara, my dear! I am, and always shall be, the rightful ruler of Moonbrooke! Do you forget so easily that the blood of the legendary Erdrick flows through my royal veins? Kingliness is the least of my virtues!" The King let out a roar of laughter, pausing for what he probably thought would be dramatic effect before grinning at Lily. "By the power of my legendary line, Atlas will be defeated!"

"Of course! His Majesty is descended from heroes! I wager one as mighty as he could strike Atlas down with a single blow!" Zara let out a small giggle before going back to reading the book she had her nose in.

"Oh, goody. Can't wait to not be a part of your history lessons." Lily rolled her eyes and looked down, focusing on Esther as her annoyance quickly built up.

"Oh, Zara my dear! I am no hero. Our good friend Lily, on the other hand…" The King seemed to not hear Lily's comment as he continued to ramble. "Lily, the blood of heroes courses through my veins, and with it, a strength beyond reckoning. I wish for you to build a weapon capable of harnessing this incredible power. I shall explain to you what must be done. You have only to give my thoughts form."

"Oh, yeah. Sure. Let me just get on it." Lily deadpanned the King, motioning towards Esther who was threatening the builder with a stab from her needle. When he stared at her with a grin, Lily let out a loud groan. "Anessa. My book is behind you, will you hand it to me?"

Anessa turned around, seeing the little pack that carried the great book in it. She grabbed it out, gasping when she nearly dropped it, her eyes bugging from her skull. "Lily! How do you carry this?"

"How can you not? It's just a book." Lily patted the bed next to her, waiting for Anessa to bring the tomb over.

* * *

Anessa looked down at the paper that Lily had ripped out of the book, frowning at it. "She said… just toss it on the ground, right?"

"That's odd, but I guess we can try." Warwick shrugged as a bright light flashed before him and Anessa. He stared wide eyed at what was standing before him. It was a tower that loomed over them, but it was shimmering in the sunlight and he could see through it. "How… in the world?"

"She said it was her magic." Anessa stared up the tower in awe, her eyes sparkling from the sight of it. "So, this is the Kazapple Cannon…"

"The… what?" Warwick looked over at Anessa, frowning at her.

"It's a weapon that's capable of combining the power of every citizen of Moonbrooke and unleashing it upon our enemies. I thought it was mere myth…" Anessa grinned at her friend, a hand on her hip. "I suppose we should get busy!"

"But this doesn't look like a cannon!" Jerome growled as he joined the two soldiers.

"Obviously, Lord Jerome. It's-"

"It's part one of three, you eejit." Lily grumbled as she walked up to the base of the blueprint, picking up the page from her tomb she had given to Anessa. "There will be three towers, but we'll take them one at a time, that way you guys don't fuck up."

"With this, we will be able to defeat Atlas!" The King finally looked to Lily with a serious look. "This is surely a moment of celebration, and yet you wear such a stern expression. Does aught bother you?"

"I want Malroth released. How much longer do you intend to keep him there?"

Warwick narrowed his eyes on Lily as the King explained it to her. "Forgive me, Lily. I know how close the two of you are. Your friend's incarceration must be vexing indeed. But no matter how much you have done for my kingdom, a wise king must heed his counsel. When Malroth fights, he strikes more fear into the hearts of our own soldiers than those of our enemies. And then there is the matter of his lack of reflection in Ra's mirror…" He gave a soft sigh, trying to convey a sense of sadness. "You need not fear for his safety. No harm will come to your friend. And when the time is right, he will be freed."

"Come, Lily, His Majesty has spoken. Let us focus our efforts on building this cannon so that Atlas may be slain, and this ugly business ended!" Warwick clapped a hand on Lily's shoulder, grinning at her.

Lily let out a smug laugh as she rolled her shoulder away from Warwick's hand. "He may strike fear, but you all plan on letting him go right before we face Atlas, don't you? He's the hardest hitter, you know you need him for that." She slipped away from the group, trying her best to keep herself calm.

"Lily, I… is there anything I can do to help you get your spunk back? I miss your smile." Zara came up to the builder, linking her arm with Lily's. "Is it because of Malroth? I must say, I'm surprised to hear that Anessa was instrumental in getting the King to agree to it. I wonder why she would do such a thing… while yes, she has expressed misgivings about his aggression, she knew his prowess on the field served us well. She would always make him the main hitter when talking plans out in the war room." She patted Lily's arm, smiling at her. "I'm sure the King will free him soon; you just need to wait a little longer. Come, let's go eat!"

* * *

Lily was drawing blueprints in her room as Esther knocked and poked her head in later that evening. "Come in, Sister."

"I'm just checking on your bandages, Lily." Esther stood just inside the room as Lily got up from her desk and walked over to the bed, laying down so the priestess could look her over. "I was curious and was looking over your blueprint, my lamb, and it seems we will need something called an Orb of Power to complete the structure. The other townspeople and I can build the tower, but you will have to prepare this item." She looked up when the door opened as she spoke and The King walked in, Warwick on his hip. "Sadly, I haven't the first clue where one would begin to look for such a thing…"

"I believe I may be of assistance in that field!" The King laughed, that noise was getting under Lily's skin. "To the north of Moonbrooke Castle, a top a cliff, stands a singular statue of the Goddess gazing out into the ocean. She watches over the lighthouse that stands off the coast, and within it rests the Orb of Power. Take Anessa and Warwick with you, and you should have no trouble retrieving this treasure."

"Mmm, joy. It'll have to be in the morning, when Esther clears me for adventures." Lily winced when Esther lifted the black shirt she was wearing to peer at the wound, ignoring the King as he slipped from her room.

"Lily, your wound seems to be healing faster than before. Honestly, not that I would recommend it, but you would be able to leave later tonight-" Esther leaned back, giving Lily a grin.

The two girls stopped talking for a moment when they realized that Warwick was still in the room. Lily shook her head and let out an annoyed sighed when Warwick looked between them. "Thank you, Sister Esther. Would you… would you leave us? I'll have you check it again in the morning before I leave."

"Yes, my lamb." Esther slowly got up, frowning at Warwick before she left the room.

When Esther shut the door, Warwick relaxed against the bedpost. "Lily… let us leave any discussion of Anessa's role in this business with Malroth till later." As he spoke, he was beginning to pace, then he grabbed two cups from where he spotted them just inside the workshop. He walked back over to the bed, giving one to Lily so he could pull his waterskin off his belt. He poured her a glass before pouring his own. "Whatever she is, she is a fine soldier, and we may need her strength. Soon enough, the truth will out. I promise you that." He pulled his glass to his lips as Lily tossed her own back, happily drinking the cool liquid inside.

Lily put her head back, sighing some as she relaxed into the bed, feeling the tension and worry leave her. She felt a small ping of panic, but it was gone before it could build as she looked down in the glass. She sensed something from it, but she couldn't place what.

"Lily,"

The builder looked up, smiling at Warwick who was watching her with half lidded eyes. "Yes?"

"Touch your nose."

She let out a drunk sounding giggle as she reached up, touching her nose.

"You love me."

It wasn't a question. He knew it and she knew it. "I love you."

"You'll stop fighting me," He noted her shoulders tense for a moment as she nodded, that stupid grin growing on her lips. "Get up." She wiggled from the bed, her nose even with his chin as he stepped over to her, his fingers tangling into the long blond strands. "Help me with my armor." The soldier couldn't help the stupid grin on his face as the builder reached up, helping him work his armor off. "Should you have another glass? Or will you be a good girl?"

"I'll be a good girl." Lily smiled up at him, flinching some when he cupped her face, pulling her into a sloppy kiss. His lips were thin and unexperienced, but he pulled away from this kiss panting with excitement in his eyes. She shifted under the giddy gaze from the soldier as he pulled her into yet another sloppy kiss, his hands touching wherever he could as he pushed her shirt up.

* * *

Lily rubbed her arms and legs as she stood in front of Esther in her shorts with her shirt pulled up so the priestess could have one more look at her wounds. "They're looking very good today, my lamb." Esther pulled back, giving Lily an odd look. "I must say… I was surprised to see Warwick leaving your room this morning." She leaned back; her hands folded in her lap. "It is none of my business, Lily, but I think you should be careful. I thought you didn't want to hurt Malroth?"

"I don't. When we're done here, he can go back to the Isle and I'll stay here like Warwick asked me to last night. I like it here, really I do." She pulled her shirt down before grabbing her dress and slipping into it. "I'd love to stay with you, Esther, you are so kind."

"I was actually hoping to go back to your Isle with you, Lily."

"Oh? Is that so? Why would you want to do that? It'll be turned to dust under Hargon's forces."

Esther stared at Lily with wide eyes as the builder turned and left the small room meant for the priestess. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she reached over, fingers shaking as she grabbed the key to Malroth's cell.

* * *

Lily, Warwick and Anessa stared out at the ocean, frowning when there was nothing in the offering chest with the Goddess statue. "Didn't he say it would be here?" Warwick growled as he looked around the statue again.

"No, silly. He said it was at the lighthouse, we have to glide across the sea and get it there." Lily pointed out that way, through the cyclones that moved across the ocean. "We just have to avoid those, right?" She jumped off the ledge, letting her windbreaker catch her and take her through the wind. She wiggled when she needed to move in a certain direction. She landed on the other side and waited, seeing Anessa land first. Something stirred inside of her, there was something she had been wanting to ask the general. But the question escaped her.

Warwick hadn't stuck the landing quite right and was forced to climb up the small cliff beneath the lighthouse. Anessa grabbed Lily, pointing towards the top of the stairs. "Did you see that! There was a monster just right there!"

Lily looked up at where Anessa was pointing, she hadn't seen anything. But she had been distracted, wondering if Warwick would be alright. She gasped when Anessa suddenly pulled her forward, racing up the stairs. "A-Anessa! Wait!"

"He'll catch up!" Anessa growled as she all but dragged Lily up the stairs. The two looked around frantically, not seeing the next step. The general led the builder around the back of the tower, a happy noise leaving her as she ran over, yanking a door open. "Here we- GOOOO!"

Lily let out a scream when Anessa was hit with a large spring that sent the general and, thanks to her hold on Lily, herself down off the side of the tower. She could hear Warwick yelling after them as he made it up the stairs just in time to see them go over.

The two girls hit the water and it took Lily a moment to realize what was up and what was down, but she noticed that there was a giant hole in the bottom of the tower. She looked up; her cheeks puffed with air as she watched Anessa start to swim for the surface. The builder lashed out, grabbing Anessa's foot and dragging her through the hole. Anessa fought her for a moment, but then she must have seen where Lily was pulling her to because she took the lead.

Lily gasped and coughed up water as Anessa helped her out of the water. The two collapsed next to each other, waiting to see if Warwick would follow them. "I won't lie… I thought you were trying to kill me, Lily. Zara told me of the rumor you've heard… I… I want you to know that I… I didn't tell the King to put Malroth away."

Something knotted in Lily's belly as she stared up at the half-collapsed ceiling above her, it lodged in her throat, making it difficult to breathe. "Anessa… where…" Lily bit her lip, she didn't know why she needed to ask this question, but something in the back of her head was screaming at her to ask it. No matter what Warwick had told her. "Where's Ra's Mirror?"

"What? It's in the-" Anessa sat up, eyes wide on Lily. "It went missing a couple days ago…"

"That's what I thought. Keep this between us, will you?"

Warwick had finally joined them, and they had made their way up the tower, finding the room with two chests in the middle. Though it was guarded by a few gremlin's, they were easy enough to beat down. Lily put it in the back of her head that the monsters didn't really attack Warwick. They focused mostly on herself and Anessa. She looked to Anessa who seemed to be watching Warwick carefully. "Let's head back. That way I can get this placed and we can start to look for the next piece, yeah?"

"Lily." Anessa grabbed the builder's arm when she started to climb the window to get out. "This tower… it somehow seems not of this world… how it sits alone n the ocean with naught else in sight… like something out of a dream…"

"What does that matter, Anessa? We have what we came for. Let us return to the castle and complete the blueprint!" Warwick was standing on the ledge of the window, hand out for both girls so he could help them up.


	43. Yggdrasill Clarity

Esther looked around before heading down to the cell with bread in hand. She stopped at the base of the stairs, frowning at Malroth who was laying on the bed of straw picking at his gloves. "Malroth?"

"What do you want, Sister?"

"We need your help." Esther quietly opened the door to the cell and slid in, holding the bread out to him. "Lily is in danger, I can't just… the Goddess has been prodding me to help her. I just don't know how."

Malroth flinched some at those words, he was mad at Lily, but she hadn't come down to visit him since before that first fight. He rolled over so his back was to Esther. "Yeah, well… she hasn't come down to see how I'm doing. Why should I care?"

Esther let out a gasp and shot up, throwing the bread at the back of Malroth's head. "Men!" She whirled around and walked out of the cell, frowning at Malroth. "You would sit down here and pout… while she's up there… being _used_ by someone she thinks is a friend."

"She never thought Warwick was a friend, Esther. If she didn't want to listen to him, she wouldn't." Malroth reached behind his head, picking the bread up where it had bounced off his head. He tried to ignore the way the lock clicked into place as Esther huffed at him.

"She's been… talking about wanting to stay here. How it doesn't matter what she does, the Isle will be naught but rubble if she were to return to it."

* * *

Esther looked up from the book she was reading as she lay in bed, having heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" She got up, wrapping a robe around herself.

"It's just me. Lily is back with the others…" Zara had barely cracked the door open as she ran by.

The priestess tied her robe tight around her middle before following Zara out. She froze when she saw the new cuts anywhere that Lily was showing skin, while Anessa was sporting a black eye. "Girls! What in the Goddess's name happened?!"

"We got the Orb of Power!" Lily laughed, giggling as she held up a large silver encased orb. "See?!" Lily's laughter was cut short though when Esther stormed over and lashed out, back handing Warwick so hard he went to the ground. "Sister!"

"You rat! You haven't a scratch while these two girls are covered!" Esther stood over Warwick, anger making her voice sharp. "Lily, my chambers. _Now_. Anessa, one of the clerics will get you a bag of snow for your eye." She waited until Lily quietly shuffled to her room, making sure to keep herself between the builder and Warwick. "A soldier would not see it fit that the women in his party take damage before him." And with that, she turned, nose in the air as she stalked away from the soldier.

Warwick gawked at Esther's back as she left him. "She wasn't even there, what does she know?"

Esther slammed the door behind her as she followed Lily in, watching the girl flinch some. "Did you take any hits for him?"

"No. Only Anessa."

Esther gently touched Lily's shoulder, guiding her to the bed. "You need to stop taking hits, my lamb." She leaned forward, kissing Lily's forehead. "Why don't you stay in here tonight, hm?" She helped Lily out of her gross, tattered clothes before tucking her into the bed. "I don't mean to be selfish and worry you, my lamb, but I must confess I have been praying heavily the last few days as I have sensed a malevolent presence moving about the castle of late." She grabbed a chair, pulling it close to the bed so she could sit next to the bed. "I cannot help but feel that Malroth's imprisonment may not be for the good of the Kingdom, but as part of some evildoer's scheme. And… I fear who that evildoer might be."

* * *

A shake on her shoulder had Lily stirring. She slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes so she could see Anessa better. "Ness?"

Anessa straightened up, a small smile coming to her lips. "It's been a while since you called me Ness." The general sat on the foot of the bed, patting Lily's foot. "Esther demanded we let you rest for as long as possible. But it's been two days and we need the next tower built. Luckily, it has been extremely quiet outside, though we aren't sure how long that will last."

"Atlas hasn't shown up?"

"No, not yet. We aren't sure why that is, I'm afraid."

"If he's anything like Badboon back on Furrowfield he wants us to get within reach of our goal so he can take the maximum amount of hope away from us." Lily muttered as she slowly got up, her legs felt like jelly and Anessa had to hold onto her for a moment. "Thanks."

"Are you going to be alright?" Anessa did her best to help Lily into some decent armor. "Do you think you can make a blueprint? I'll run it out to everyone and then we can go hunt down the next artifact."

* * *

Lily stared out at the ocean once more, eyes dull with exhaustion. "Great." She stepped out onto the large wooden structure that barely rose above the water, rot eating away at the wood that she balanced on. With a glance over her shoulder, she looked to Warwick and Anessa who were slowly climbing up behind her. The three jumped down into the ice-cold water beneath them, staring at what used to be a stairway down deeper. It reminded Lily of temple back in Khrumbul-Dun a little, but water instead of sand.

She led the way through the snaking water tunnels, dodging around the jellyfish that threatened to shock them. She swam from clam to clam, taking air from them when they would let it go. The trio finally made it to the back, each of them surprised they made it so far with just the clams to give them air. Lily pointed to the chest at the back of the area they entered as she started to swim towards it.

A giant claw lashed out and grabbed her, slamming her to the sandy ground. Lily did her best to keep her breath as she slammed her blade down awkwardly onto the monster crab that held onto her. She let air out when the claw began to squeeze her middle, desperation had her dropping her sword to claw at the beast. Her body was already so cold thanks to the water, but this… if she didn't get air soon, she was doomed.

Anessa and Warwick fought the beast as Lily struggled in the claw. Lily pushed down on the claw, feeling it catch on her hips, but then she tucked her legs, drawing them up into the claw and pushing more. She could feel the sharp edges of the claw dig at her back as she finally got enough leverage to push herself out. She didn't wait to see if Anessa and Warwick needed help. She needed air.

Sunlight beamed in from a hole where a wall used to be, and she followed that light up and out. She thrust a hand forward, a strangled sob leaving her as she started to breach the surface. Her nose had barely broken through when something gave her shoulders a hard shove.

Lily let out a gasp, instantly regretting that as she swallowed and choked on mouthfuls of water. She lashed out, trying to hit whatever was pushing her back into the depths of the water. Her fingers found a face in front of hers, but her eyes wouldn't focus, she couldn't see anything. "_This is our home now! Fight!_"

Lily closed her eyes tight as she struggled to get back to the surface somehow, the pressure on her shoulders just wouldn't go away and soon she was pinned to the sandy ocean floor. She turned her head, unheard whimpers leaving her as she did her best to kick and scratch. Her eyes fluttered open, for some reason, she hoped Malroth would come to her rescue, she knew he wouldn't, but he was the first one she wanted to cry out to.

And then she saw it, a sight that made her go limp against the force holding her to the floor. Something big was headed her way, it was slender with two large horns on its crown. She couldn't be for sure, but it looked almost like a dragon, its massive white claws stretched out towards her, maw opening as if it wanted to swallow her whole.

"_Fight! You have to!_"

Arms were suddenly wrapped around Lily, yanking her to the surface. She barely remembered seeing Anessa struggling to get her off the ocean floor as she helped the builder to the surface, and then to the shore. "Breathe, Lily, c'mon. Cough it all up."

Lily felt like she had coughed up half the ocean by the time she was done throwing up water. She kept her head on the ground, sobbing as the salt water burned on its way back up. "Did… either of you…"

"Hush. You shouldn't be trying to talk, Lily. Let us get the map and we can teleport back to Moonbrooke, alright?" Anessa reached around Lily, frowning at the crumbled builder. "I thought you made it to the surface, I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner."

* * *

Lily sat at the base of the stairs of the second tower, eyes dark as her body fought to stay awake. "King. Where did those places come from? None of this makes sense."

"Don't you remember our conversation? I said that your time on this island may reveal to you the dark secret at the heart of this world…" The King stared down at the builder, a deep frown on his face. "Back when you first got here?"

"That wasn't you… Dracken… he hinted at it… made me realize that _you _are not as you should be. That… no one here is as they should." Lily whispered, wrapping the warm blanket tighter around her shoulders as if she were trying to protect herself from more than just the cold. That voice had been so haunting, but it sounded so familiar.

"Moonbrooke castle is not as it should be. Yes, it was once razed to the ground by Hargon's hordes, but the people returned. They rebuilt it. I know not how I know this, child, or what it might mean. All I know is that I know…" The King touched the top of Lily's head, seeing how much pain she was in.

"My…" Lily looked away from the King, rubbing her temple as she let out a whimper. "Someone… taught me how to build… but I… I don't remember."

"Ever since that first peal of the Builder's Bell, a thousand clouded memories of this world arose within my mind, and just as many questions…" He chuckled as he gave her a small pat. "I intent to get to the bottom of this riddle. Rest assured that I shall keep you apprised of developments in my investigation."

Lily looked behind her where the citizens were busy finishing the tower, she dipped her head, tucking it between her knees when she felt magic being pulled from her being as they worked on it. "Ah, Lily! Just the woman I wanted to speak with." She risked glancing up, seeing Warwick with a hot cup of tea in hand. She gingerly took it, sipping at it. Once the warmth hit her throat, she downed the rest as quick as she could, eyeing the second cup he had.

"It seems the blueprint is finished now." As Warwick spoke, Lily could feel the pull on her magic stop. "With these two structures, and an emplacement to hold the weapon itself, the Kazapple cannon will finally be ready to fire! We just need that Orb of Magic." He watched as she mindlessly set the cup of tea down and dug into her pouch, handing him the Orb that he had put in her pouch when they were still at the beach coughing up half the ocean.

She turned to watch him place the Orb, a grin on his face. "Soon we shall have a legendary weapon under our command! I knew that His Majesty's bloodline would provide some benefits." Warwick turned to Lily, raising his brows at her. "If what the legends say about the cannon is true, it would allow anybody, be they human or monster, to wield on of the most powerful spells in history!" He walked back to her, sitting next to her as he reached up and brushed her black and blonde hair away from her face. "By the way, Lily, I saw you and His Majesty speaking in hushed tones a moment ago. What topic were you discussing that necessitated such secrecy?"

"It was… I told him how I missed home. He understands… I was just confiding in him." Lily leaned into Warwick's touch, frowning when it felt cold and empty. She got up when the King and his people surrounded the tower, hands raised to the air. She had missed this the first time, but the amount of magic that zapped and licked at her skin, woke her right up. The people of Moonbrooke eagerly gave their power to this tower, leaving the air feeling energized.

* * *

"We'll get to work on the tower, you take some of our soldiers to go find the Orb of Heroes!" The King slapped Lily on the back as soon as she laid the newest blueprint out. She wasn't sure how much longer she could go on like this. She felt like she was just barely hanging on by a thread. "I'm afraid it rests in the heart of hell itself. Retrieving it will be no easy feat." The King informed Lily, Anessa and Warwick as soldiers gathered around behind them.

"Hell itself, you say. I dare say Anessa and I alone shall not suffice this time. We shall need to muster a small army." Warwick put a finger to his lips as he began to think. "You Honor, I believe the time has come to entrust Lily with our newly made War Banner. The soldiers of Moonbrooke shall march under one flag!"

The King pulled out a folded-up piece of cloth, holding it out to Lily. "Take this, may it serve you well in your quest."

"Come!" Warwick grabbed Lily's hand, grinning at her. "I'll be by your side the entire way as you lead this army into battle!"

Lily looked down at their hands, a small smile spreading on her lips. That didn't sound half bad. She looked around, it felt like something was missing… but she couldn't put her finger on it.

* * *

The small army looked up at the entrance of the cave that loomed overhead, eyes nearly bugging from their skulls as they waited for Lily to give the go ahead. The builder had paused only for a moment, but she was soon pushing ahead, ignoring Gerome as he spoke of this place, Rendarak. As they walked through the tunnel, something walked just inside of Lily's peripheral, but each time she turned to look at it, it was gone. That haunting voice rang in her head, but her mind felt so clouded, she wasn't sure what it was saying.

She didn't have much of an option to try to listen to it though, before the small army could blink, they were jumped by three small robots. The newer soldiers jumped in front, easily taking them out before Lily could even wave the flag.

They continued on, rounding the corner and seeing two dragons and a large robot standing over them. "Guys!" Lily shouted, waving the flag quickly so the others rallied around her. "I hope you all are ready for a fight!"

"We are! You just stay back!" Anessa grinned as she jumped into the fray.

Lily watched with wide eyes, she couldn't hang back on this one, not when already they were getting beaten down. "_You can help them_." She whirled around; eyes wide as she looked for whoever just spoke to her. "_Fight_." Lily slowly set the flag down before pulling her blade out and taking a step towards the fight. "_You can use us_." Lily felt her attention drawn to Warwick, the urge to break what had hurt her… "No." Lily shook her head and tightened her grip on the sword in her hand. "Dragons, then we'll see what happens."

Anessa jumped out of the way when Lily dove into the battle, sweeping her blade out at the dragon's side. She hit her target and the beast reeled back, a roar leaving it as it lashed out, knocking Lily back away from it. She slammed into the wall, feeling something snap. The builder looked down, seeing red spill from her belly. The dragon had cut her belly.

She had felt this numbness before. Where had it been?

_Khrumbul-Dun. A hoodlum hit you with his axe._

Right… that was right. She let out a soft sigh, feeling the cold already seeping into her whole being.

_Oh, no. Not yet, you can't escape this hell. Not until the real monster is dealt with. Will you let me give you strength_?

Lily's eyes fluttered open, feeling a new warmth spread through her. She saw a girl leaning over her, she was nothing special in appearance. She was holding a leaf to Lily's belly though. "Only if… you use my eyes." The girl tipped her head, so she was looking up into Lily's eyes, a wicked grin on her lips.

_Deal_.

"Lily! Lily! Hang on for me!" Lily could hear Anessa's voice, could feel the other girl searching her body for wounds. "You must have hit your head hard. But where did this blood come from?" Lily kept her eyes closed, feeling a wave of peace wash over her as she focused on the nagging in the back of her mind. She gave into it, a noise leaving her as anger and anguish washed over her.

* * *

**Oh, Mighty Malroth,**

**Lord of Destruction…**

"Oh, it's you again. What do you want this time?" Malroth slowly sat up, glaring at the wall where the manacles had once been.

**You thought the Builder was Your friend…**

**But she has betrayed You…**

**She has left You to rot in this dungeon…**

"No, you're wrong." Malroth shot up, hands balling into fists as he let out a snarl. "She… she just…"

**O Mighty Malroth…**

**Do You still not see the truth?**

**The Builder is an agent of Creation…**

**And you are the Master of Destruction…**

**There can be no harmony between you…**

"How many times do I have to tell you?! You've got the wrong guy! I'm not some 'Master of Destruction', okay?!" Malroth gripped his head, only to turn and slam it into the bars, eyes wide and feral as he pulled back, blood dripping from the bars he hit.

**Then why is it You cannot build?**

**Why did the mirror that reveals all things'**

**True form reflect naught but a void?**

**Do not deny the truth…**

**Free Yourself from this torture…**

**Destroy O Mighty Malroth!**

**Destroy all around You!**

**And embrace Your true existence!**

**You are a God**

**And You may be a God again!**

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut. Up! **GET OUT OF MY HEAD!**"

* * *

"Lily! Lily! Are you alright?!" Anessa shook Lily, finally leaning back when the girl's eyes fluttered open. "Pull yourself together, woman. We're almost there. Can you press on?"

Lily sat up, looking at her hands and arms like they were foreign to her. She reached up, touching Anessa's face gently. "I can." She sat up with ease that someone that was just thrown into the wall shouldn't have. "Come, we have truths to find."

* * *

Fight after fight, Lily walked by the monsters, feeling each fighter behind her give their all to bring the monsters down. She turned, a smirk on her lips when she saw Warwick giving his all to fight, even taking a hit that was meant for Gerome. He reeled back, looking confused for a moment before that confusion was washed away by determination.

Soon, they were standing at a dead end, Gerome cursed as he looked around. "There has to be a way out! Is this just a dead end? Was His Majesty wrong?"

"No, we are in the correct place." Lily reached up; the flag suddenly caught in a breeze that no one else could feel. Her fingers were stretched towards the giant ice wall, her blue eyes seemed to glow with a magic that felt right at home in her person. "We… are here."

Warwick shielded his eyes as magic burst from Lily's fingers and suddenly the wall was gone. No explosion, no pretty fireworks. One moment, there was a large wall of ice, and then a warm breeze brushed over the army and the clouds on the other side lifted, leaving them gawking out a the most gorgeous sight. A haven for dreamers. Lily turned, slowly back towards the ledge with her arms out. "Trust fall." She winked at them before falling back.

Warwick lunged, eyes wide as he went to grab her, but he heard a splash and when he looked down, he saw she was floating happily in a pool of water. "Lily!"

"Come on, the water is nice." Lily rolled over in the water and swam to the shore opposite the others. "What, are you guys chickens?"

The others eagerly joined the builder, though they all pulled their blades out when they saw her talking to a hammerhead. "You seem a bit-bit-bit different to all the others around here."

"Well, I would hope so." Lily laughed as she patted the monster on the head. "I am not what they are."

"I would sup-sup-suppose not." The hammerhead pushed onto his toes so he could push his head into her hand. "Isn't this place love-love-lovely? It's just like being in a dream… but I suppose that's the best-best-best thing about living in an illusion."

"Shh, these guys don't know that yet. Don't put them into shock, I still need their help."

"Oh, sorry."

"What do you mean by that? An illusion?" Anessa pulled herself out of the water, glaring at Lily.

"What, you didn't think-think-think this world was real, did you? It's all a dream, from the magical talk-talk-talking trees to the pub-pub-pubs made from solid gold!" The little monster tipped his head at Anessa.

"Hey now, you leave Goldi out of this." Lily teased as she stood up straight, rolling her shoulders with a soft sigh. "It took me until I got here on Moonbrooke, seeing your King. Where I come from, he's dead. Has been-"

"It'll all be gone-gone-gone soon! Illusions can't last forever, so this whole world will fade away to noth-noth-nothing before long."

Lily glared at the monster when he started to hop away from the group. "I thought we were friends, little monster."

"Not with an en-en-energy like that!"

"Lily! What does he mean?" Anessa grabbed the builder, her eyes wide as she searched Lily's for the answers.

Lily let out another sigh as she grabbed Anessa's hand, a somber smile on her lips. "What he means… is that this place isn't real. It was created by Hargon to trick the three scions of Erdrick. He collected the souls of those that had died at the hands of his minions and used them to fool the scions into thinking the world was lost, to regain his strength." She pulled Anessa forward, guiding the girl away from where they had met the monster. "Come, there is much to learn."

"How do you know all of this, Lily?" Warwick glared at her, tears in his eyes.

Lily reached out, touching Warwick's face, seeing him calm down some. "Everything is coming back to me. Dracken brought me here, to help." She turned and breathed in the fresh air. "You'll see monsters along the way, don't try to fight them, they have no desire to fight you, they just wish to enjoy their final days. As we should."

The soldiers all followed Lily, wearily stepping away from the monsters she stopped to talk to on the way. They each stared up in awe when a large castle finally came into view. Lily twirled on her toes, her long hair flowing loosely around her as she spun. "Welcome, my friends… to where it all began,

To Midenahll Castle."


	44. Disgusted

Warwick followed close behind Lily as she walked across the bridge, a small bounce in her step. "Stop that." He hissed, frowning when she didn't seem to hear him over her annoying humming. He glanced around, seeing people smiling and walking around as they did their daily errands.

"Everyone has the same dull, vacant stare…" Gerome whispered as he bumped against Anessa. "It's rather disturbing."

"Pay them no mind. We're here to get the Orb of Heroes. Let us press on inside the caste and continue the search." Anessa pushed Gerome off of her, growling at the old man.

Lily led the way inside the large broken throne room, her smile spreading as she looked up at the man in one of the thrones. "My Liege."

"Welcome home! I had begun to fear that they company had come to grief in an attempt to slay Hargon, about whom we were so mistaken." A Kingly man stood, sweeping his arms out to the group. "But thou art returned unharmed! Verily, 'tis further proof, if such were needed, of Hargon's boundless mercy! Yea, as a brother did he greet me! And full gladly do I serve him!"

Lily left the others at the base of the stairs, a cool hatred in her eyes as she flicked her hand. "We grow tired of your games, show us where you are." She paused at the top when the kingly man and the two girls that had been standing on either side of the throne disappeared. She turned, a hand on her hip as she looked down, seeing a priest of Hargon slowly appear behind her people.

"Just as these puppets ceased to exist, soon too shall you. It is your destiny, as it is ours… all things – be they illusions or be they lies – must come to an end. None can say when this annihilation will come." The priest tipped his masked face up towards Lily, the orb in the middle glowing faintly. "The day of destruction approaches, and none can escape it! Not even you!"

Lily began her decent down, magic dripping from her like water as her people slowly moved to the side. Until she was standing next to Warwick. "Except for you, the good priests most faithful disciple."

Warwick flinched and looked over, watching as Lily took her time putting her hair into pigtails and pinning her bangs back on the top of her head. "What?"

"As she said, you have proven yourself one of us. Come, take your rightful place at my side!" The priest laughed, slamming his morning stars on the ground.

Lily reached up, cupping Warwick's face with gentle fingers before he could get too far from her. "How does it feel? To be good at something for once in your life? To have lived a lie?" She whispered as she pulled him down to her, her lips a breath away from his.

Anessa stared at Warwick as tears started to form in her eyes. "W-Warwick?! You-! How could this be?!"

Warwick laughed as he spoke to Anessa without looking away from Lily. "To fracture friendships, weaken the military, and ensure the construction of the Kazapple cannon – that might eventually fall into the monsters' hands… that was my mission. And though I encountered many difficulties along the way," his eyes narrowed on Lily, a growl leaving him. "you being one of them, I have finally achieved my every aim."

"It was you! This whole time, you were the spy among our ranks! But why, Warwick?!" Gerome cried out, unable to bring himself to move towards his friend.

Lily kept Warwick where he was, locking him against her as she finally kissed him, her arms wrapping around his neck. She shifted her foot, locking it around his knee until he fell before her. "You've always wanted this, haven't you?"

"I have."

Lily cupped his face again, hunger and anger swirling in her eyes. "You asked me a question, months ago, Warwick." She watched him tip his head, unsure of what she was talking about. "You asked me what was so good about him." Recognition lit in his eyes and she knew just like every good angler knew, when she had a fish caught in her trap. "What's so good… about worshipping the very being that you despise?"

"…What?" Warwick shot up, stumbling away from Lily, breathing heavily. "What do you mean?"

Lily put a hand to her mouth as she let out a childish giggle. "What does a puny, half-wit _monster_ have on a _God_?! What is it, Warwick? Why are you backing away from me?" She lashed out, magic flaring as her hunger for cat and mouse grew. "Don't you want your monsterhood?!"

Warwick fell to his ass when a ball of fire erupted where the priest had been standing, he hadn't seen Lily throw her blade at the priest. "Father!" He let out a scream as his bones cracked, realigning themselves to fit his new form. He clawed at his own skin, crying out as he slowly changed. He finally pushed himself up a moment later, large red eyes narrowing on Lily as a snow white batmandrill rose from where Warwick the human had just been. "I can't wait to bathe in your blood, builder! Eek, eek, eek!"

Lily took a step to the side when Warwick lunged at her, her hand striking out and catching his tail when he flew right by her. "I won't leave enough of you behind for you to bathe in my blood, filth!" Lily slammed her foot into the ground, twisting her body so she used the momentum of Warwick's speed against him, sending him flying into the castle wall beyond.

She slowly walked towards him, cracking her knuckles as he pushed himself up from the rubble. As soon as they had engaged, the others had started their attack the other monsters, leaving Warwick all to Lily. "I only wish that Malroth was here to enjoy your death as much as I will."

Warwick started to lunge at her when he froze. He could see her magic, bright and golden as it flared above her, forming the shape of a beast. "Wh… no!"

Anessa went to run for Warwick when a hand grabbed her, it was covered in a deep red cloth. Before she could fight the hold, magic wrapped around her and her fellow troops, blocking the attacks from the monsters outside, and from Lily. "Forgive her, she's been broken, and she must set herself right again." Anessa looked up and back, seeing a snow-white mask staring out at Lily and Warwick, his voice sounded so sad, so hurt. "I am unsure if my barrier will protect us from her wrath, as it is not hers alone. She is stealing from Malroth, letting him revel in this death with her."

"Who are you?" Anessa looked back towards Lily, watching as the castle walls crumbled beneath the force of the builders magic. It was magnificent and horrifying all at once.

"I am a friend to Lily and Malroth. They call me Tiny, or Dracken. Whichever they prefer." The being chuckled as he winced, trying to fight through the pressure Lily was putting on him. "You may see me as a friend, though I understand if you do not."

Lily grabbed Warwick by the ear, pulling him out of his hole she had thrown him into. "That was for drugging me." She threw him to the ground, slamming the heel of her foot into the side of his head, listening to him cry out in pain. "That was for forcing me to sleep with you." She stepped over him, her hands gripping his leathery wings. She ignored him as he cried out, begging for mercy. "This… is for jailing Malroth. For trying to turn us against one another."

Warwick let out a blood curdling scream when Lily pulled back, his wings were ripped from their sockets, but no further. She had the strength to rip them off, he could feel it. She was toying with him. He looked back at her, letting out a pathetic noise as two beasts hovered over Lily, one was slender, covered in soft blue and golden feathers as it started wrapping around the other which was much thicker in build, his green scales shimmering in the sunlight as the monster loomed over the batmandrill. The green beast had four arms and a tail with a snakelike head at the end. "Mercy… please-"

"You wouldn't have shown any to me. You _didn't_ show any to me." Lily leaned down, hissing in his ear as she shoved his face into the dirt. "I remember trying to fight you off when you forced that drink down my throat the first night. You had been so scared, so afraid Malroth would come in and kill you. But then the magic had worked, hadn't it? You made me forget." She sat back, keeping her hand against his head as she smirked. "Don't worry, you were forgettable… in every way imaginable."

Anessa ripped away from Dracken, breaking out of his barrier as Lily twisted her hand, snapping Warwick's neck with ease. "Warwick! Lily! No!" She froze, watching as Warwick slowly turned to ash that was slowly carried away on the wind. "Why… why would he…?"

Lily grabbed Anessa, throwing the other girl behind her as a shot of magic rocketed towards them. Lily shrugged the attack off and glared at the priest. "Do you forget who you serve, _priest_?"

Anessa stared up at Lily in awe, seeing something shimmering around the builder as she engaged with the priest, ripping him to shreds like he was nothing. She had seen that ferocious speed from only one other person. Malroth. "It's like you're one in the same…" She whispered as Gerome ran over, helping her up.

"You must be careful, Anessa! You could have gotten hurt." The old soldier held Anessa against him as Dracken stepped in front of them. "Priest?"

"High Priest, thank you." Dracken grumped at the old man before turning his attention to Lily who was slowly standing from the blood bath that was the wrecktor priest. "These are your friends, your allies, Lily. Do not forget that."

"If they're my friends… my allies… why didn't they stop _him_ from…?!"

"Lily, you can't blame them for his wrong doings. He is dead, he can't ever get to you again." Dracken stiffened, forcing himself to stay still as Lily slowly advanced towards him. His shoulders dropped and he tipped his head some as he watched her. "How did you get out? Must I lock you up each time?"

"Leave us alone!"

"She is not yours to use."

"She gave herself to us!"

"Without consulting me, you tempted her with honey." Dracken let out a sigh and put a hand up, magic humming around him. "She was in a desperate spot." He tipped his head back to look at Anessa, not that the girl could tell due to the all white mask. "Did she come close to death?"

"We healed her! She is us!" Lily's voice boomed around them, causing the castle walls to crumble more.

"No, not yet." Dracken reached out, grabbing Lily by the back of the neck which caused her to go limp in his hold. "Gather around, humans that belong to Lily, I will take you back to your unguarded castle."

"What's going on?!" Anessa growled, refusing to step closer to the monstrous priest.

Dracken let out a loud groan, clearly annoyed by this. "Atlas is about to ransack your home, woman." When she still didn't budge, Dracken picked Lily up and cradled her against his chest. "Fine. Hargon set me to find a builder to bring here to strengthen the Master of Destruction, I did so. But she formed a bond with my Lord and Master and somehow created a beast out of her own magic and the magic that belongs to Destruction, Lily isn't strong enough to control it so I've had it locked in the back of her mind for however long its' been around. She almost died so it found a way out through her desperation to live. Is that good enough for you? Can we go now?"

Anessa frowned but shuffled over to the priest, her head bowed. "I meant… about the illusion, but I guess that works too. How did she form a bond with the Master of Destruction?" Between one blink and the next, the group was standing in the battlefield before the castle. "What… what happened?!"

"We talked for too long." Dracken growled as he looked around, trying to find a place to put Lily's limp form. "I must tend to her-" He flinched when he looked down and saw that Lily was staring at him. "Are you back to normal, or should I…?"

"My best friend is stuck in the dungeon while dragons are ransacking that castle. Set me down before I go berserk." She stood when Dracken went to set her down. "I'm getting Malroth out, the rest… I don't care about."

Anessa watched as Lily pulled her sword out and headed towards the castle. "Lily! Wait!"

* * *

Lily slid her sword in its' home once the dragons were defeat, her entire being focused on the mass of annoyance and anger sitting beneath the castle. She hadn't made it three steps when the entirety of Moonbrooke was on her, asking her about the quest and where Warwick was. When they finally stopped with those questions, they started drilling her about who Dracken was, the creepy fellow looming in the corner. She was about to start pulling her hair out when they started talking about blueprints. "I just want to free Malroth!"

"Let us finish this blueprint, Lily, then I promise we will free Malroth." The King urged her towards the back of the castle, clearly worried more about his people than the best weapon they had. The one that was angry with them all.

* * *

Lily was staring at the cannon, a frown set on her lips as Anessa came running up to her. "Huzzah! The cannon is complete! At long last, we have the power to overcome Atlas! I told you before, Lily, that my faith in the Children of Hargon was unshakeable. That is was my heartfelt conviction to fight forever more. This was a lie. The foundation of Moonbrooke Castle were laid by a builder who came to this island many years ago. By the time I was born, the Children's teachings had already spread far and wide. Builders were seen as harbingers of chaos and war-"

"Not to be rude, Anessa, but do you have a point to this monologue, or can I go get Malroth so we can defeat Atlas?"

Anessa flinched, but sighed, grabbing Lily's shoulder. "I just wanted to let you know that the Children are my sworn enemy. I pledged to overthrow them and become a builder, like you." She was beaming, a weight lifted off her shoulders as she continued to ramble. As she did, the magic from the other two towers collected and poured into the Orb of Heroes, making Lily's skin itch. "By the Goddess! I have never seen such power!"

"This will attract some attention. Can I have the key now?" Lily tapped her foot as she crossed her arms over her chest, growling when they ignored her.

"What is it, Lily? We stand on the threshold of victory – so why do you wear such an aggrieved expression?" The King frowned at her; his hands folded behind his back.

"Malroth! I have been back for three hours since defeating that rat shit, Warwick! And all you people keep talking about is how you're excited to defeat Atlas! Fat chance at that without Malroth! Now give me the damn key before I lay Moonbrooke flat!" She hissed, thrusting her hand out to the King. "Screw Atlas! I'd have half the mind to just take Malroth and leave you fucks behind!"

"Oh! But of course! The matter had entirely slipped my mind!" The King laughed as he fished around in his pocket, producing a small silver key.

"Lily," Anessa grabbed Lily's arm before she could make a run for it to the cell. "Malroth and I may have our differences… but I never wish to see him imprisoned. I should not make excuses. I may not have urged Malroth's incarceration, but neither did I argue against it. I beg your forgiveness, Lily."

"When Malroth forgives you, so will I." Lily ripped her arm away and disappeared into the castle, making a B-line for the cell. She ran down the stairs, heart in her throat as she rammed right into the door, unable to slow her movements. Her hands were shaking as she fumbled with the key. "C'mon, c'mon… dammit!" She dropped to her knees, unable to hold herself up as she tried to hold back her sobs, picking up the key that she dropped. She had a hold of the lock when she looked up, seeing Malroth glaring at her.

"Finally decided to let me out, have you? What's happened? Atlas finally on his way?" Malroth crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the cell bars, watching Lily fumble with the key. "Can you even get the lock?"

Lily let out a pathetic noise as she grabbed the lock, yanking hard on it once, twice… three times, before it finally groaned and broke against her pulling. "Mal, please! Don't be like that-"

"No, no. It's fine. Some big baddie is coming so you decide to let me out now. Just admit it." He leaned down, face close to hers. "Admit it, Lily. While your magical shit traps are handy, there just ain't nothing like a little raw muscle."

The way he hissed out the words had shivers running through Lily. She dropped her gaze quickly, now wasn't the time for her belly to get in knots and making her cheeks turn red. "Mal… I'm sorry, I-"

"You leave me locked down here, never even dropping by once to say hello…" Malroth snarled as he forced Lily to her back, a fire blazing in those dark eyes. "And now that you're in trouble, you come to me for help?" He slammed a fist into the cobblestone floor next to her, something twisting inside of him when she let out a yelp. "And you reek of death and that son of a bitch." He gripped her chin, making her meet his eyes. "You're disgusting, Lily."

Lily lay frozen as Malroth got up, leaving her alone in that wretched room. She choked on the first sob, but then the rest ripped from her throat, uncontrolled. She gasped like a fish out of water, trying to get air into her pathetic lungs. He hated her. Warwick had been right, when he was through… Lily and Malroth would never be the same.

Dracken stood at the top of the stairs, his attention on Malroth as the angry male stalked by him, ignoring the pathetic sobs coming from below. "My Lord-"

"Shut the fuck up." Malroth stopped when Dracken stepped in front of him. "Move." When the priest didn't, Malroth puffed his chest out and gave a hearty growl. "I said-"

"I heard damn well what you said. No need to repeat yourself, My Lord." Dracken hissed right back, pausing when fingers touched the sleeve of Malroth's jacket.

Malroth turned, pulling his arm away from Lily. "What? What else do you want?"

"Mal, I'm sorry. Please, I wasn't me when-"

"Shut up! Okay? Just… shut up. I've heard enough of your excuses." Malroth let out a growl when Lily struggled to hold back her sobs. "Oh, for crying out – anyone'd think _you_ were the one whose best friend betrayed them…" He started to reach up, when Anessa burst into the courtyard, panting.

"Malroth! Even though Warwick sowed the seeds of doubt in my mind, I should not have stood by while this wrong was done to you. For that, I am truly sorry."

Malroth crossed his arms, looking away from Lily who was a breath away from being a crying heap in the dirt. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have let those soldiers die at Moonahan."

"I'm sure you did all you could to save them. For my part… I should not have taken my anger on you. It was not your fault." Anessa glanced to Lily who was completely focused on Malroth. The builder seemed like an entirely different person to what Anessa had seen back in the one-sided fight against Warwick.

"Well, I'm still sorry about it all." Malroth shook his head, glancing to Lily. "Hey, Lily." He put his hands on his hips, frowning when he saw the shimmer of hope in her eyes. The shimmer that he knew he was about to crush. "I'll help you beat Atlas, but after that… we're done." He turned away from her, crossing his arms as he started to walk away. "You built a dungeon to lock me away and only let me out when you needed my help. That's low. Real fuckin' low." He let out a sharp chuckle, trying to keep his anger low but he could barely contain it as the chuckle grew into a laugh. "I suppose it makes sense, though. Why would a builder like you care about a guy like me who can only destroy stuff? I though we could be friends, but I guess I was wrong." He walked away, put his hand on the door as he went to leave the courtyard. "You and me, Lily – we're through."

Lily crumpled, falling to her hands and knees as she watched her best friend leave through tear filled eyes. "No… Mal… that's not… please…"

Anessa looked down at Lily before averting her gaze, unable to watch as the builder shattered. "I… am glad he's finally free… I'm sorry about your friendship, Lily… when you arrived on this island, you seemed inseparable. This anger cannot last…" She leaned down, without look at Lily and touched the top of her head. "A friendship like yours is not easily sundered. It may take time, but this wound will heal. And I shall do everything in my power to help!"

Lily swatted Anessa's hand away, recoiling away from the soldier. "You… you've done enough, Anessa. Just… come find me… when it's time." She half crawled, half stumbled into her workshop, leaning on Dracken when the priest finally moved to help her.


	45. Useless

Lily had just laid her head down, curling herself around the pillows when the ground began to shake. She hugged the pillow tight, biting it as she fought back tears. Now wasn't the time to mourn something that wasn't completely gone, there was still room for hope, right? She rolled out of the bed and grabbed the armor sitting on the crates next to her bed.

It took her a few moments to get her fingers to cooperate with the buckles on the armor, but before too long she was walking out into the gathering area in front of the gates. She glanced up at Malroth when she walked by him, but he had his arms crossed and was glaring out at the battle field. If she could, she'd go back and let him rip Warwick to pieces the first time he'd asked.

Anessa was waiting with a grand smile on her lips, hands perched on her hips. "This is it, Lily! Our final battle, Atlas approaches!" She looked up at the cannon, somehow, her smile grew even more. "The Major General is an unimaginably powerful foe. Only by the cannon can we hope to defeat him. And with you and Malroth at our sides, we shall!" She pulled her sword out, her grin growing. "Let's take this fight to him, shall we?"

"Lily! Before you all race off." The King walked over, touching Lily's shoulder, frowning when she flinched away from him. "In order to use the cannon, you must place your hand upon the Orb of Heroes at the top of the main tower, you will then see what it sees, then all you do is line up your target in the sights and unleash the energy upon them! But the cannon can only be fired every so often, it has to recharge between shots and that takes a moment."

* * *

The fighters of Moonbrooke stared at the cyclops and four robots that were standing in front of them, laughing at their hopes to defeat Atlas. Malroth started to move forward when Lily lashed out, grabbing his arm. He turned to snap at her when the ground shook from something giant landing nearby. He instinctively grabbed Lily, pulling her in tight as he turned his head. His jaw dropped when he saw Atlas standing on the bodies of his soldiers. The giant cyclops set his club down and sat on it, laughing at the humans. "**HEAR ME, HUMANS. YOU CANNOT WIN. YOU CANNOT ESCAPE YOUR FATE. STRUGGLE ALL YOU LIKE – IT WILL DO YOU NO GOOD. YOU WILL BE DESTROYED!**" He tossed his head back and let out a roar, challenging them to come at him.

"Atlas underestimates us, but we shall soon show him!" Anessa roared from behind Lily and Malroth. "Quickly, Lily! You need to get to the cannon!"

Lily nodded and pried herself from Malroth's hold, though he let go quickly when he realized what he had done. She swallowed the aching knot in her throat and ran towards the cannon, stumbling through the doors that blocked her path.

By the time Lily got to the top of the tower, she was panting. She reached out, touching the cannon; a strangled gasp leaving her as she tried to maintain her footing. It was like she was suddenly floating in the air, all of Moonbrooke's power flowed around her… through her. She stretched her hands out towards Atlas, feeling his powerful gaze focused on her as she let go of the energy.

The builder stumbled away from the orb, sweat collecting on her forehead as she watched Atlas put his arms up at the last moment, blocking the blast. "What…? No! That… that can't be!"

"**GRARRRR HARRR, HARRR! I NOT EXPECT HUMANS TO PUT UP REAL FIGHT! BUT IT WILL TAKE MORE THAN MAGIC PEA-SHOOTER TO HURT MIGHTY ATLAS!**"

Lily watched as his minions came from all around him, heading straight towards the fighters down below. She jumped down, using her glider to slow her decent until she was above the troll in this group. The monster looked up and slammed his club into the ground, giving Lily a roaring challenge. Lily dropped down, her blade sinking into the monsters giant eye.

As Lily rode the troll down to the ground, Malroth jumped over her, his club connecting with a deadnaught, sending the large skeleton into the fortress walls next to the two fighters. He turned and went to take on another skeleton when a blade of fire broke through the front of the skull from the back. He watched as Lily shook the skull away from her blade, his eyes meeting hers before she turned away and carried on with her assault of monsters.

Malroth was busy smashing through skeletons a few moments later when a twinge of fear made him look up from the skeleton bits he was crushing. The fear wasn't his own, but it was strong enough to suffocate his senses. He slowly scanned the battlefield, then he spotted what the fuss was about. Lily had dropped her blade and was backed against a wall as a white batmandrill was stalking towards her, the black claws sinking into the soft dirt as it moved towards the builder, itching for a snack.

Malroth grit his teeth and slammed his club onto the ground, a deep scream leaving him as he caught the batmandrill's attention. "Suddenly afraid of these things, Lily?!" He ran at the monster, club pulled back and ready for an attack as the beast launched towards Malroth, claws outstretched and ready to take a bite out of him.

He had heard the others talking about how Warwick had changed into a white batmandrill before Lily tore him apart. Where was that Lily? She had never panicked like this on the field before. Malroth moved faster than the monster, side stepping and swinging his club at the same time. The power behind the swing was enough to send the monster flying into the wall opposite of Lily. Malroth waited for the monster to get up, but then he noticed the caved in head. He walked over to Lily, frowning down at her as she tried to keep her sobs as quiet as possible.

With a look at the fighting, Malroth was satisfied at how the others were handling the fighting as he stepped in front of Lily. He put a hand on the back of her head and pulled her against his hip. "Hurry up and collect yourself, we need you to actually put up a fight." He kept himself loose, his eyes on the fighting. He was fighting himself; he was still angry with Lily; mostly for falling victim to that magic. But, he was even angrier with himself, how had he not sensed it sooner? If what the others had whispered was true, Warwick had been giving her magicked drinks and potions since the first week they had been there. And with everything happening to him, his once quick temper was now just a snap away… he was afraid he was going to hurt Lily. If she hated him… she wouldn't stick around, he wouldn't be able to snap her neck.

Malroth quickly pulled his hand away when he realized that it had slipped to the back of her neck, his thumb and index finger on either side of the base of her skull. He knew his strength; it wouldn't take much more than that placement to do it. He heard her shaky breath in and felt her rubbing her forehead against his hip, as if she were nodding. "You good now? We can't let them have all the fun. No more panic attacks, got it?" Her shoulders suddenly went lax and she stared up at him, a smile spreading on her hips.

"No panic attacks, right." She took her blade from him, frowning when he didn't let go. "Mal, I can't fight if you don't give me my-"

"Lily." Malroth searched her face, stopping on her clouded eyes. "Touch your nose." His heart sank when she reached up, poking her own nose. "Fucking hell. I thought you broke the effect of the magic."

"What magic?"

"Are you seriously fucking with me right now?"

"No, why would I?" Lily let out a scream when Malroth slammed his fist into the wall behind her, pinning her there with his body. "M-Mal?"

"Break the effect of the magic, Lily. Then you can fight. If you can't, then get the fuck off the field." Malroth had his nose pressed to her temple, his voice shaking with the weight of his rage. "I won't have Atlas finding out that he can bend the builder to his will and force us to kill you. So, get it out of your system. I don't care how, just do it."

Lily stood there, stunned as she stared at the ground next to her as Malroth stormed away from her and into the fray. When her breath finally came to her, she picked up her sword and retreated away from the fighting, hiding in the corner so she could center herself again. Breathe in. Breathe out.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

* * *

When Lily opened her eyes, the song of battle was replaced by the gentle "thump-thump" of her heartbeat. She looked around; she was in that dark room that Dracken had taken her to. Water lapped at her bare ankles, the feeling making her look down. She blinked dumbly at what she saw. She was nude, it was an odd sight to behold, her skin was smooth; no scars, no details, barely even a hole where her belly button was. Her hair slid over her shoulders, cascading down her back and over her shoulders as she looked down. The sound of someone moving through the water had her attention snapping back up. In front of her was an image of the Queen of Moonbrooke holding her hand out to a small girl with her blond hair in pigtails, the memory was frozen in this space like a painting.

She turned away from that one and looked further down the dark hall, not stopping when she saw a memory of that same small girl on the ground as an older boy brought a rock down to hit her. Another memory focused in, an older man laughing when the small girl held up a block of dirt, her eagerness to help build fading from her smile. "You hold onto pain too much."

Lily whirled around; eyes wide as she stared at Warwick. The man tipped his head to her, grinning at her. "Oh, come on. Who else did you expect? You hold a grudge over your past, it makes you weak." He waved his hand to the multiple pathetic memories that were coming into focus around them. "You're lucky I didn't know about the real you. Hah. I would have broken you so much sooner."

"How… where are we?"

"Your head. Malroth was kind enough to tell you to find yourself again, in a roundabout way. Too bad it'll be far too late, whatever you borrowed power from didn't break the chain I have on you. Atlas can call on you at any moment, make you bring Malroth to his knees and turn Moonbrooke into rubble." He stepped away from her when she lunged at him, a wicked smirk grew on his face when Lily met the end of a chain that was wrapped tight on her throat, a sickening noise leaving her when it choked her.

"He… can't." Lily clawed at the chain, panting as it bit into the skin of her throat. "I won't let him!"

Warwick leaned in, his lips against Lily's ear as he sneered. "I wasn't the only monster that Moonbrooke created, _Builder_." He spat the word like it was venom on his tongue. "This world is an illusion, so is the power you wield."

Lily tried to fight against the way the chain pulled her backwards, tears blurring her vision. She could barely make Warwick out anymore as the chain pulled her farther into the darkness. Something to her right had her looking over, another memory. But this one was different than the rest, it was of her and her grandmother. The old woman, with her wiry gray hair pulled into a low bun, and a tiny, bubbly Lily, her wild blond hair in twin pigtails. Words formed on Lily's tongue and soon she was blurting them out, calm flooding over the fear and panic she felt. "My sweet, sweet girl. The Goddess had blessed this family with you, listen not to the words spread by fear and loathing. Destruction is powerful, but it has a counterpart, Creation. One cannot destroy without Creation and one cannot create without Destruction. One day, you will be the strongest builder this family has ever seen." She felt a power surge through her, strengthened by the way the Warwick flinched away from her.

"This world may be an illusion, Warwick. But my power is true. You are in my domain now, Warwick. You made a mistake by sticking around. You are nothing here. Less than nothing. This is my center, not yours. You're also dead. Twice now. I am not. My power is greater than yours." As Lily spoke, she pulled the chain away from her throat, giving it a tug. She glanced back at the darkness that the chain was going into, then back at Warwick who was watching her carefully. "This isn't your magic."

"Of course not. I borrowed it from Atlas. It's his magic, it's how he controls monsters." Warwick started for her but froze mid-stride, eyes going wide as the chain warped, changing into a delicate twine. "What…? What are you doing?"

"Hargon made a mistake by having me brought here, to a world he created." Lily closed her eyes, her smile spreading. "A builder can create something… from almost nothing. And you gave me a bond to Atlas…" She opened her eyes, relief settling into her bones as Warwick began to fade before her. "I guess I should thank you for that. For everything you did, now I can defeat Atlas without my friends getting hurt."

* * *

Malroth lifted his head when he felt something behind him, he disengaged from the robot he was tearing apart to see Lily walking forward, slowly tying her hair up into pigtails. She had a solemn look on her face as she walked through the monsters, each backing away from her like she would burn them if they stood too close, even the humans seemed to understand that and step away from her. He followed after her, seeing the Archdemon that was coming up to the castle lean down and roar at the builder.

Lily looked up at the beast, then she moved so fast that Malroth barely saw her blade slice through the monsters throat. He could feel Atlas's attention train on Lily, the weight of his anger baring down on her, but she was nearly unphased. "Atlas! Call your troops off now and you can walk away from here, live in Rendarak for the rest of your time, or I can… and will send you to meet your maker."

"**TINY HUMAN FUNNY. THINK SHE SCARE ME! I DO YOU FAVOR. SQUISH YOU LIKE BUG AND END SUFFERING!**" Atlas roared in laughter as he pulled his club out, swinging it down towards Lily.

Malroth dug his foot into the ground, dashing forward with his arms outstretched, ready to yank Lily out of the way. He gasped when Lily sidestepped away from his tackle, making him hit the ground and roll away. "Lily-!" He sprang up, red eyes wide when he saw that Atlas had stopped his club just over Lily's head. No. Something had stopped his giant club.

_**Look closer…**_

Malroth crumpled for a heartbeat, his hands on either side of his head as he panted, feeling a darkness wrap around his head. He slowly lifted his head, looking around. "What…?" There were different colored energies around everyone and everything. Atlas was surrounded by an angry red aura while Lily was surrounded by a soft golden aura. He looked down at his hands, seeing what looked like bright purple smoke rolling off his skin.

_**We're so close to being truly awakened… some power is coming back to us… destroy the builder… before it's too late…**_

Malroth slammed his hands into the ground, his breath was coming so hard out of his nostrils that it hurt. He turned, forcing himself to focus on Atlas. He could take out the ankles, Lily could fire the cannon, they would win. "Lily…! Cannon! Now!"

Lily looked to Malroth, seeing he was fighting something within himself, but she gave a nod and backed away from Atlas who was roaring in frustration as he lifted his club once more. He went to bring it down, but Lily flicked her hand and Atlas lost his grip on his club and it went flying backwards. "There's something you should know, Atlas! The magic you let Warwick borrow… it's a two-way road!"

Atlas took a step forward, determination in his eyes as he went to bring a fist down on Moonbrooke. Malroth launched at the same time, biting the red gloves off and letting them fall to the ground as he reached out, the jet-black claws sinking into the skin of Atlas's ankles. He gripped the tendon there and sliced through it, effectively rendering that ankle useless before attacking the other. He jumped back when Atlas stumbled and fell to his knees. The cyclops looked back, roaring at Malroth before trying to find Lily.

Lily had made quick work of her run up the tower, her hands hovering over the Orb of Heroes. She touched it, feeling the power that was Moonbrooke's pour into her. She focused on the cyclops, seeing he was looking right at her. She fired the cannon, aimed right for his eye. He lifted his hand to block the attack when Malroth was there, slashing through the monsters bicep, the arm falling to the ground. Lily stumbled back when the power she felt suddenly left her. She collapsed back, feeling the cold seep into her bones as she lay there in the tower.

* * *

"You and Malroth did so well, my lamb. Thank you."

* * *

"It's hard to be upset with you when you look so pathetic like this. You know, Dracken doesn't even know why you're in this state."

* * *

"I will send for Brownbeard… it will take him some time to get here, I'll have to go with him to protect this ship of his…"

"I think I can handle a few monsters if they decide to come at us."

"My Lord, I thought you were upset with the builder."

"Who said I wasn't?"

"You by being in this room."

"Shut the fuck up, Dracken!"

* * *

Lily's eyes slowly opened, she was in a room, her room. A fire was going nearby, keeping the room toasty for her. She started to roll over when her body protested, she was sore all over. She didn't remember being hit by anything; but to be honest, she didn't remember much after seeing that batmandrill coming at her. Despite her aching muscles she began to tremble in the bed, fear seeping into her core.

The fear didn't last long though, she could hear the excited chatter outside, and that level of noise told her that they had been successful. Moonbrooke was free and everything was doing to be fine. Except… for her and Malroth.

"Oh!" Anessa gasped when she opened the door, her bright blue eyes wide with excitement. "Lily! You're awake! I'll go let the others know!" She ran over to the bed, setting a small bowl on the table next to the bed. "You've been out for a week, we defeated Atlas! All thanks to you and Malroth! I wish you had seen the cannon hit Atlas; it was amazing! He was staring right at it when you blew him to smithereens!'

Lily watched Anessa as she rambled on excitedly, unable to help the grin that slowly spread on her lips. She wouldn't be able to match the level of excitement, but she could at least be grateful that they would all walk away from this alive.

"Your friend, Dracken- he's a scary fellow. Malroth told us that you trust him and that we should too. We learned the hard way that we should follow you in your trusts, he is off getting the captain of your ship. Also, the King has one last favor to ask of you. We found an old rusted relic in Atlas's possession and we were wondering if you could repair it." Anessa held her hand out to help Lily up.

Lily gave a nod and sat up, she went to swing her feet off the bed, but they didn't move. She looked up at Anessa, a whimper leaving her as she pushed the blankets away and touched her knees. She couldn't feel her hands on her legs. "Dammit…" She scooped a hand under her knees and pushed them over the edge of the bed, a defeated noise leaving her. "Is the relic in here?"

Anessa watched Lily as she lowered herself to the ground and began to scoot towards the small workshop like it was nothing. "Uh… yes… it is. Uhm… Lily, your legs?"

"They aren't cooperating." Lily gave Anessa a side-eyed glare before pulling herself up onto the edge of her workbench. "Go let the others know that I'm up, and quit staring." Anessa quickly adverted her eyes and left the builder alone to do her task.

* * *

Malroth slipped into the bedroom, seeing a brand-new looking relic, all shiny and golden. He looked over, seeing Lily working on strapping some weird thing to her hips and legs. She was struggling with a strap meant for what looked like her midsection. "Need help?"

"No." She snapped, still struggling with the strap. She wobbled and crumpled to the floor. "Dammit!"

Malroth walked over to her, grabbing the back of her undershirt and yanking her up. "Anessa said you seemed to have lost the function of your legs, but you didn't seem even a little bothered by it." He waited until she was balanced before putting her hands on his shoulders and wrapping the belt around her middle. He tightened a few of the straps elsewhere that seemed to be too loose. "Did she tell you that Dracken is gone, off to get Brownbeard and bring him back?"

"Yeah. She mentioned it."

Malroth couldn't help the smirk that grew on his lips. "Anessa's an idiot. You are bothered by it; you need help doing this and that pisses you off. But you know that you can't look weak in front of the others, not that they would do anything. Shit, I might be the only one that would do anything."

Lily kept her gaze away from Malroth as he finished up being nitpicky over her belts. "Mal-"

"You want your armor on? Or just your dress?"

"Armor…" She let him belt the armor on her, glad that it hid the metal bits and belts that helped her stand. When he was finished, she pointed to the two walking sticks that were leaning against the wall. "Would you… would you hand those to me?"

Malroth handed them to her before picking up the relic, watching her carefully as she used the walking sticks to lean on as she slowly shuffled towards the door that led to the courtyard. He opened the door for her, pausing when she noticed the stairs. He let out a sigh and disappeared outside for a moment. He came back empty handed and stood at the bottom stair, his back to her. "Hop up, useless."

Lily leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. He grabbed the back of her thighs and carried her like that out to the giant golden goblet. He set her down on the ledge of the platform before fixing the relic onto the two hooks of the goblet. As soon as he finished he jumped down and patted her knee and walked away. "Don't take this as us being good, Lily. Once we get back to the Isle, I'm done."

Malroth hadn't made it very far when a column of fire shot into the sky and magic rolled through the land, a strangled cry left Lily as she struggled to stay sitting on the platform, her eyes wide as the goblet tried to use her magic.


	46. Wham, Bam and Thank You, Man!

Dracken and Brownbeard had made it back to Moonbrooke a few days later, Lily had been slowly regaining feeling in her legs and mobility was coming by much easier now. Though she sat still as Dracken placed his hands on her knees, magic flowing from him and to her. "I'm not sure what you did, but I can at least give you mobility for the time being, I think you're blurring the line too much for yourself, Lily." His white mask tipped up as if the monster was looking at the builder. "Malroth has been nicer the last few days, from what the others tell me."

"He has, yeah." Lily wiggled her toes then slowly began to kick her legs. "Thank you."

"Any time you start to lose feeling, let me know and we'll work on something." He stood and moved away from her. "We'll need to head out tomorrow, go enjoy festivities for the night."

Lily waited until Dracken left her alone in her room before she got up and changed into her dress. She would go find and talk to Malroth, see if she could see where his headspace was at. She walked outside and looked up, the sun was setting, and the others were readying the fireworks.

The builder stood next to the cannons, looking down at the battlements where she saw Malroth standing on his own. "He makes quite the lonesome silhouette, doesn't he? It looks like he needs a friend to talk to, I think." The King gave her a look that told her to go down to her friend. Lily nodded and used her windbreaker to quietly glide over. She landed quietly behind Malroth, though it wasn't hard since the fireworks were much too loud for her liking when someone accidentally set one off. She climbed up the few steps, taking pause when she heard Malroth mumbling to himself.

"Why did I say that to her? Why would I do that?" He gripped his face, growling softly. "Something isn't right… there's something wrong with me…" He flinched when he felt eyes on his back. He turned, frowning at Lily. "Oh. It's just you. How long have you been standing there?"

"Just got here, Mal." Lily took a step closer, frowning when he started pacing along the edge of the battlement.

"You uh… that Kazapple Cannon of yours is really something." Malroth stopped pacing and looked beyond the fireworks, at the cannon that soared above Moonbrooke. "Guess you won't be needing me around to beat up the monsters for you anymore." He walked by her, stopping when he was next to her, but not letting himself brush up against her. "You build this, I mash monsters. But you don't need me anymore – and I don't need you. Once we get back to the island, we can go our separate ways."

Lily stood there as Malroth started to walk away, her chest tight and lips pursed as she struggled to keep the tears from falling. She turned to the area beneath her, jumping down and setting to work on ripping it all up. Moonbrooke had no more use of this, but the Isle did.

When she was done, she was sweating, and the celebration was still going strong. She turned back towards the castle, seeing Anessa was walking towards her. "Planning on using those on your island, Lily?"

"I am."

Anessa put a hand on her hip, trying to calm her smile. "Are you enjoying the fireworks? Lord Jeremiah tells me he is saving the best for last, so it seems we still have quite a treat in store for us." She led Lily to the top of the gates, sitting down on the stairs off to the side where Lily hadn't rebuilt. "Let us enjoy the finale, hm?" When Lily didn't sit next to Anessa, the general grabbed Lily's hand, making her sit down. "Lily… this may be a time of celebration, but I cannot stop thinking about you and Malroth. I am sure he did not mean the wounding words he said to you. We all say things we do not mean in the heat of the moment." She leaned back as the fireworks seemed to calm down for a moment. "I am sure things will work out between you, but Malroth is a stubborn sort – you must make the first move."

Lily stared at Anessa for a moment, a small smile spreading on her lips. She wondered if Anessa knew the advice she gave before it came out of her. Lily pulled her legs to her chest, resting her chin on her knees as Anessa leaned forward, excitement in the way the general moved. Lily looked up as the sky was lit with like a kaleidoscope of fireworks.

* * *

Lily and her little ragtag team of fighters stood on the docks, the people of Moonbrooke were saying their final goodbyes to the friends before they would get on the ship. Lily looked over them all, making sure everyone was there. Anessa, Zara, Esther, Jeremiah, Gerome and Hayden. Lily was honestly surprised that Hayden wanted to come with them, but she couldn't deny him, afraid he would just stow himself away on the ship. She saw Dracken in his dracky form sitting on Malroth's shoulder.

"Long time no ocean, Lily! Are these the willin' warriors ye'll be bringin' back with ye? They look like fierce fighters to a man – especially this one!" Brownbeard laughed as he pointed to Esther. "They said this island was a forebodin' place where no man dares set foot, but it looks like that was all a load of old bilge!"

"Brownbeard, if it's all the same to you, I'd like to get home as soon as possible. And I'd like it even better if you smeared Moonbrooke off your map." Lily whispered to her captain before climbing onto the ship.

Brownbeard followed her onto the ship, his map out as he studied it. "Ya know… why's this an island in the first place? I always thought that Moonbrooke was on the mainland…"

Lily turned to Brownbeard, a look in her eyes. "That was the piece I was forgetting. Thank you, Brownbeard. Where I come from… it is apart of the mainland." She touched his shoulder before tucking herself below deck so she could sleep the whole way home.

* * *

"Oh, my! Look at this! It's a little dock house!" Anessa gasped as she stared up at the small house on the docks, it was a slight mess, but it looked homey sitting up high on the large docks with room for storage beneath.

"That's me home! Miss Lily built it for me, I don't like to go far from the ocean, you see." Brownbeard followed the others off the ship when he anchored. "Give Lily time to recover and she'll have you all sorted!"

Lily glanced to Brownbeard, smiling at him. "You deserve to have a roof over your head, Captain."

"LIIIIIIIIIIII-LYYYYY! MAAAAAAA-LROOOOOOTH!" Lulu came running over the docks, all but tackling Lily and Malroth, ignoring the pained whine and the annoyed snarl she received in return. "I'm so glad you're back! We've been waiting for over a year!" She pulled back, looking at the others from her small pile of friends. "This is who you've recruited to serve in Lulutopia's military? Half of them look like they're ready for retirement…"

She finally scrambled off of the two, not seeing how Malroth yanked himself away from Lily. "And what's with that grim and grumpy look on your face, Lily? Where's your usual sunny smile?"

Malroth let out a laugh as he walked away from the others. "This isn't my fucking problem, I'm out of here."

Lily went to run after him when Lulu grabbed her arm. "I get it now! You two had a lovers-quarrel back in Moonbrooke, didn't you?! Gosh, you're like children! What happened – did you make fun of his ponytail? Did he make fun of your pigtails? You shall have to apologize immediately!" Despite her words, Lulu didn't let go of Lily's arm. "After we take them to the Hermit!"

* * *

Anessa stared at the Great Sabrecub that Lily was riding, the small beast had come up and tackled her, rubbing those dangerous looking fangs against Lily's face as if it had missed her. "Uhm… Lily… that small beast-"

"His name is Salmon." Lily glanced back at Anessa, raising a brow at the general. "If you wish to have one, I can make a trip at some point to get you one, but they eat a lot."

"Well… my concern was actually that he's uhm…"

"On this island, it's Lily's goal for humans and monsters alike to get along!" Lulu chimed in as she walked behind Lily and Salmon. "I have a friend Chimera, she's the sweetest and takes me flying every now and again."

"A… chimera is your friend?" Anessa slowly looked back at her people, suddenly wondering what she got them all into.

"Welcome back-back-back, Lily! Take it these fellows are your…" Hermit's words stopped as he stared at Anessa. "Good-good-goodness me! What have we here? Who is this mighty, muscular, merciless-looking maiden?!"

To bring Hermit back to the here and now, Lily cleared her throat. "The King of Moonbrooke told us that our world is a lie, Hermit."

"Whaaaaaat?! Why would he do-do-do that?!" The Hermit disappeared for a moment, only to reappear next to Jeremiah who jumped away from the ghostly monster. "Wh-wh-what a load of pop-pop-poppycock! How could our world by anything but the truth-truth-truth!?" He disappeared again, popping up next to Esther and Lulu, Lulu didn't jump but Esther was suddenly clinging to Anessa. "The idea is clearly complete cod-cod-codswallop! And don't repeat it to anyone else – we don't want people pan-pan-panicking over these lies!"

Gerome held his head, unable to try to focus on the jumping Hermit. "Gadzooks! Will this glowing gadabout not sit still?! I am becoming quite dizzy…"

"Mister Hermit, sir. We of Moonbrooke seek your blessing to take up residence on this island." Anessa straightened up, a hand over her heart as she spoke to the monster.

"Why does everyone ask for my bless-bless-blessing, Lily? It is your island. But of course, if you ask me, I will say yes! We could do with a few folk-folk-folk as fierce as you!"

Esther clasped her hands together and sent a small prayer to the Goddess. "Lily tells us this land is threatened by the forces of the Children. Please tell us how best we can help in driving them away!"

"Oh, we don't need to worry about that anymore. Ever since Lily left, the monsters stopped attacking!" Lulu laughed, suddenly stopping when she felt the weight of Lily's gaze on her. "What?!"

"I'm back, you know. They'll only follow. Had it not been for Drac- Tiny… we would have been spotted by a ship of Hargon on the way home. We have to prepare." Lily scoffed as she climbed the ridge overlooking the temple. "Which way are we going, Lulu?"

"Cerulean Steppe!" Lulu was right behind Lily, pointed towards the mountainous area. "That way!"

The group landed next to the last builders slate which stood next to a large dusty field in the valley between the mountains. "We can make a castle here!" Lily listened to the others shout about things they wanted built, but she was too distracted by the fact that Malroth wasn't anywhere nearby. She closed her eyes, doing her best to picture what everyone was shouting at her. As she stood there, all that came to mind was Moonbrooke with it's tall walls and snowy fields.

"We can build that! Leave it to us!" Jerome laughed and ran away from the slate, the others of Moonbrooke hard on his heels.

Lily turned to look at what appeared on the slate, just seeing an outline of a castle with traps and snow surrounding it. "Guess I'll go… get a powie yowie…"

"There are some on Moonbrooke!" Anessa smiled up at Lily before she took off after the others.

"Wait… are they going to build a castle without… a blueprint?" Lulu turned and looked at Lily, frowning. "Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine… I'm… I'll be gone for a few days… if you see Malroth, will you…" Lily scuffed her boot on the ground, a soft sigh leaving her. "Never mind… when I get back, just give me an update on the Isle."

* * *

Brownbeard frowned as he anchored at the small island, seeing Lily shuffle slowly off the ship. "Did Malroth not want to come with you?"

"No, we uhm… we had a fight. And I haven't seen Dracken since just before we docked at the Isle. I'll try to be quick; I just need to find a powie yowie." Lily whispered as she left Brownbeard alone on that small, ruined dock.

Finding a powie yowie wasn't hard, they were all over, along with a good chunk of Hargon forces. Lily managed to tempt one with treats before finding a hot spring. She gathered the materials and led the way back towards the ship.

The powie yowie lifted Lily up, putting her on his shoulder as he took longer strides than her, and the other monsters left him be. Even if they were glaring up at the builder. The two got back to Brownbeard who didn't even flinch at the large white monster. "All set?"

"Yeah." Lily looked to Brownbeard, eyes pleading with him. "Will you take a detour though?"

* * *

The warm breeze caressed Lily as Brownbeard docked at the familiar island, two people fishing on a hill. "Gillian!" Lily jumped off the boat before Brownbeard could finish what he was doing. She ran up the hill, throwing her arms around the purple haired girl. "Oh, Gillian!"

Finn gasped, running over to Lily and Gillian, who was struggling to get the builder off of her. "Wot's gotten into ya, Lil?" Finn wrapped his strong arms around the builder, patting her head when she nuzzled against him.

"Is it bad… that I just want to hide here with you guys?"

"Nah, ain't bad, sweets." Gillian put a hand on her hip and looked around. "I ain't see Malroth, though." It seemed to click though, Lily coming alone with only her captain while Malroth was missing. "Y'all have a tussle?"

"Yeah, something like that." Lily pulled away from Finn, smiling at Gillian. "I brought you a present though."

Gillian's eyes nearly bugged from her head as Lily pulled out the largest fish she'd ever seen. "Crickey! That's absolutely bleedin' massive! If I'm bein' 'onest, I never in a bazillion years thought you'd actually go out an' catch one. You was supposed to be me apprentice, but yer 'ead an' shoulders above me now!"

Finn was jumping up and down as he looked at the fish. "'Appy days, Lily! Wiv a fantastic fish like that in the tank, Gillian will finally 'ave the corkin' aquarium she's always dreamt of!"

"Eh… not quite so." Gillian put her hands on her hips, shrugging. "There's just one thing that ain't quite right. One final thing I need ya to sort out for me." She watched as Lily tucked the salmon back in one of her watery pockets. "Lemme start by sayin' I'm chuffed to bits wiv the King Salmon wot ya went an' caught. It'll be the 'ightlight o' me aquarium, no doubt about it."

She led the smaller female to the aquarium, jabbing a finger at it. "Just 'ear me out – 'ave ya seen the size o' that thing? Ya can't stick a fish that big in a tiny tank. The poor blighter won't be able to swim!"

"Oh, you want a bigger tank." Lily gave a sharp nod and turned away to get what she needed to build a bigger tank.

Gillian was leaning back, watching Lily build with awe in her eyes. She jumped up when Lily finally placed the large golden fish into his tank. "Blimey, Lily! That King Salmon looks right at 'ome in its new tank! This aquarium… it's exactly like the one I always dreamt of 'avin'… In my eyes, there ain't nothin' better than watchin' a gorgeous fish swim about 'appy as Larry!" She hugged Lily, keeping her arm wrapped around the builder's shoulders. "Thanks, mate. You've made a little girl's dreams come true. Yer a legend, mate. Guess that means you ain't me anglin' apprentice no more."

Gillian finally pulled away and walked over to the aquarium, put her hands on the glass. "There's just one more thing… ya seem like a lass 'oo's in demand at the moment but do us a favor – when you've finished yer adventures, I wanna see this island o' yours. Watchin' ya build got me thinkin' – I could do wiv expandin' me 'orizons! There's a world o' discovery out there waitin' for me!"

"Oh, Gilli!" Finn wrapped his arms tight around Gillian, lifting her up and spinning her away from the tank. "I been waitin' fer ya to say them words!" He kept a tight hold on the fighting Gillian as he turned to Lily, grinning from behind his mask. "Go fight yer battles, Lily. We'll be waitin' right 'ere fer ya to come get us to go back to your island."

"Thank you, guys. I needed this." Lily kissed them both on the cheek… and mask before dipping her head and leaving them to go back to Brownbeard and her powie yowie pal.

* * *

"You're back! Oh, wow! Powie yowie's are big!" Lulu laughed, clapping her hands. "By the way, I've been searching for Malroth. I've searched every square inch of the island, but there's no sign of him anywhere… But I promise I'll find him, wherever he's hiding! You should take your new pal to meet the Moonbrookians!"

Lily and the powie yowie made their way to the area with the people of Moonbrooke, they were just getting started on the base of the castle when Lily came up and guided the monster around where she wanted the snow to be, he seemed happy to help for a treat. She was about half way through when Anessa found her. "Lily! The snow fields are coming along great! Are you enjoying it?" When Lily only stared at the general, Anessa sighed. "I only ask because you usually seem so happy when you are building, but now, your face seems altogether more forlorn…" She reached out, her hand falling short of Lily when the builder leaned back. "You are thinking about Malroth, are you not? I too feel responsible for what befell in Moonbrooke… but at this point, we would only anger him more by confronting him directly-"

"Anessa, I can't even find him to talk to him directly. Now, if you don't mind, I've set out where I want the powie yowie to make snow and I'm going down to set up traps." Lily backed away before disappearing around the side of the half-built castle wall.

* * *

"Hnnnngh…" Malroth slowly began to lift his head, his eyes unfocused as he stumbled to his knees. He rammed his head against the rocks next to him. "What… what's happening to me?! Every time… she builds… something…!" He let out a roar as he clawed away his gloves and jacket, seeing how the green scales slowly traveled higher up his arms.

**You have done well my lord**

**You kept the builder safe from harm as she**

**Filled the world with the power of creation**

**But soon, she will have served her purpose.**

**Soon, it will be time to end this farce.**

"HnnnnnghaaaaAAARRGH!"

"Malroth!" Lulu panted as she ran up to Malroth, stopping half a step away from him when she saw the sickly green scales. "Malroth? Are you alright? I've been looking everywhere for you."

"…Lulu?" Malroth was panting, sweat making his skin slick as he leaned into the girl, his head on her shoulder. "I… I'm fine… I was just feeling a little… light-headed…" He stood up straight, rolling his shoulders as he did. "What do you want?" He jerked back some when Lulu all but exploded on him.

"What do I want?! I want to know how long you intend to hold this grudge against Lily! You two need to make up right now!" Lulu stomped her feet and puffed her cheeks out as she stared Malroth down. "What's the point of building our very own paradise if our friends aren't there to enjoy it with us?! Lily needs you, Malroth!"

"Just shut up, would you?" Malroth crossed his arms, glaring right back at Lulu. "Every minute I spend around her makes me angrier and angrier! I want to smash and destroy and obliterate until there's nothing left! I… I don't know what to do…"

"Oh, Malroth…"

"Lulu, tell me… can she and I… can Creation and Destruction ever really get along?"

Lulu stared at Malroth for a moment, her eyes burning as tears started to well up in them. "Malroth? I don't understand… you two have had so many wonderful adventures together. If that doesn't answer your question, I don't know what will." She reached up, touching his cheek. "I know that if you talk to her, she'll do whatever she can to help you. That's just how she is. She'd make you a whole world to destroy if that's what you truly desired, I know she would. You've always been there for her, right? I know for a fact she would love if you asked her to be there for you.

**Such impertinence…**

**Let us end her life this instant, and be spared from her ceaseless prattling…**

Malroth suddenly jumped away from Lulu, his eyes wide as he stumbled down the sand dune and rolled away from her. "Lulu get away from me! Don't ever talk to me again!"

"M-Malroth…?" Lulu rubbed her eyes and face, trying not to let her ugly sobs out. "What's gotten into you?"

* * *

Lily didn't register the rain that started pouring over her head as she set the contraptions she had brought back with her from Moonbrooke. At least, until she heard an all too familiar voice boom from above her. "Hey, man! You broke out of prison, man! That wasn't part of the plan, man!" Shane stood tall from his ship, glaring down at Lily who was now soaked to the bone. "And now you're back here doing the do again, man. We're not gonna stand for it, man. We're gonna have to teach you a lesson, man… all of you builders, and all the evil things you've built, are about to go down the pan, man!" He looked around her beach, seeing the traps she laid out. "I see you've lined up some of your toys on the beach for us, man. All the better to wham and bam – so thank you, man! You've escaped us once, man, but this time you won't get away! It's game over, man! Game over!"

Lily slowly started to back away from the ship as monsters began to climb down and head her way. She slid her blade from its home, slowly swinging it around to get herself used to the weight again. She helped defeat Atlas, she could handle these guys. If she couldn't, then she certainly didn't deserve to end up going against Hargon later on.


	47. High Priest Hargon!

If Lily had really been worried that she would be alone for that long, she shouldn't have been. Before she knew it, she heard Lulu's chimera cry out in warning, and soon her battlefield was flooded with fighters, even the ones from Furrowfield and Khrumbul-Dun.

Babs jumped down on one of the sabrecubs, grinning at Lily as she dove into battle with the builder. "We're gonna 'ave to get our boys shit, Lily! They're missin' out on a good fight!"

Lily couldn't help her grin, it felt good to fight with Babs and Britney at her side. The three girls worked well together as they fought back monster after monster. Magic healed any wounds they received as Esther prayed over them from one of the cliffs above. Dougie and Digby rolled around each other, taking out the bewarewolves with ease.

When the robots barged in was when things got a little dicey, but Lily and Zara were able to take the first one down after a few well-placed swings. Lily turned her attention to the ship, seeing Shane getting frustrated. "C'mon, man! You wanna end things, man?! Come and do it yourself, man!"

"You're mocking me, man! That ain't cool, man!" Shane dropped down to the battlefield, holding his scepter up at Lily. "I'll show you, man!"

Lily lunged at Shane, making sure she kept him on the defensive as she lashed wildly with her sword. Each blow hit its mark as she struck the monster in front of her. She saw his arm move, swinging in an upwards arch, but Lily read it too quick and leaned back, easily avoiding the fist. She slammed her foot in the wet sand, twisting her body and thrusting forward with her arm. Her sword sank into Shane's skull with a fierce hunger that made the builder drop the blade. When she pulled it free, it was just a normal blade. Perhaps she had imagined things.

"Lily! Lily! We did it! Those traps of yours really are incredible!" Lulu ran up to her friend, hugging the builder from behind. "Our soldiers hardly needed to attack them at all! And yet, it feels like something is missing…" She pulled back, grabbing Lily's hand with a sad look in her eyes. "It just doesn't seem like a real battle without seeing Malroth charging into the fray, beating the baddies six ways from Sunday…"

"Indeed, Lady Lulu." Anessa stood behind them, just up the hill with her hands on her hips. "The fight feels unfinished without a hearty high-five between Lily and Malroth…"

"Why didn't he come to our aid? Even with the monsters storming our beaches, he didn't lift a finger to help." Lulu crossed her arms, pouting with a knitted brow.

"Don't be upset with, Mal, Lulu. He… something is going on, I'm not sure what yet, but I'll find out. I promise. You know Malroth as well as I do, if something weren't going on, you know he'd be here in our hour of need." Lily gently touched Lulu's shoulder, feeling odd as she tried to comfort the other female.

* * *

Lily and Lulu sat in the valley near the tablet, munching on some snacks that Lillian had lovingly sent their way while they waited for the castle to be built. Lily knew it would take a while, what they had in mind was a large structure. So, when Anessa came running down to them with a grand smile on her lips, Lily pushed a brow up in curiosity. "Ness?"

"We've done it! The castle is done! And we've got the works of a second story going!" The general started clapping, grinning at Lily and Lulu.

The two girls looked at each other as they got up and walked up the path to the castle, a small laugh leaving Lily at the sight. While Lulu gasped in an offended manner. "Is this a joke to you all?! These walls have so many holes! And the… the…!" She jabbed to the mortar that had been hastily spread. "What is this?! Did you even mix it correctly?!" She glared at Hayden and Gerome when they started singing their own praise. "AND THERE'S STILL A TREE IN HERE!"

Lily was trying to hide her laughter as Lulu went through the tour of the skeleton of what should be a castle in a rage. She followed the pink-haired girl to the other side where Zara and Esther awaited their own cruel words from Lulu. "Look at the rooms we made!" Zara laughed, but her laughter died off when she saw the look in Lulu's eyes. "Miss… Lulu…?"

"Aren't these rooms a little on the small side? Are they supposed to be pens for pigs? You were supposed to be building a castle! Not a mausoleum or a… a _snuggle_ chamber!" Lulu threw her hands up in defeat before going to the main area, her eyes nearly bugging from her head. "WHAT IN THE GODDESS'S NAME IS THIS?!"

Lily stood behind Lulu with her hands behind her back, a slow smirk spreading on her lips. The stairs to the second floor were half finished as the two girls carefully picked their way up to Anessa and Jeremiah who were waiting on them. "Ah, Lily! Lulu! I see you have completed the tour of the ground floor."

"And what of the stairs? I labored over them greatly, making sure everything was just right! I say we call them the Great Staircase of Jeremiah!" The old wizard belted out a gruff laugh.

"You want to name that _thing_ after yourself?! Only half of the stupid thing has steps on it! There's a landing half way up it! It's the worst staircase I've ever seen in my life!" Lulu growled as she threw her hands up again.

"Wha-… Bu-…! I have a bad back! The landing is there in case I need to take a break during the climb!" Jeremiah snapped back at the young girl.

"Lily, Lady Lulu… perhaps it is not the most expertly constructed example, but if you would be so kind as to look at the throne room I have made for you…" Anessa tried to avert Lulu away from the old man.

"Throne room?" Lulu looked around, not noticing the shocked look that crossed Anessa's face. "Wait – surely you're not talking about this place, are you?!" Lulu gaped at Anessa who only gasped in offense back at the girl. "All you've done is throw down a red carpet and a few purple tiles! There's nothing else about it that's even remotely royal!" Lulu let out a huff and put her hands on her hips. "Alright, everyone – I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to give me an honest answer: do you really think that this castle is finished?"

Lily winced at the collective gasps and sobs as the people of Moonbrooke cried over their failed attempt. "Look, I have something to work with and that's what matters. If you guys give me time, I'll build you a castle, but I have some things I need to get done. I need to go talk to Hermit-"

"If you all needed Lily's help, you should have just said so from the start! Lily is the best builder I know; she loves to help people. Next time, just ask." Lulu glared at the others, sticking her nose in the air at them. "I wonder where Malroth is, I'd love to hear what he has to say about this ridiculous castle."

* * *

**Hear me, Malroth**

**O Mighty Master of Destruction**

"Urrrgh…" Malroth was in so much pain that he couldn't even lift his head from the hot rocks he was laying on.

**Without Creation, there can be no Destruction**

**And in a world without Creation**

**The Master of Destruction cannot awaken…**

**This is why I summoned that child to this world…**

**I did not predict that You would meet**

**That You would enter into a fellowship**

**But it seems she had her effect nonetheless**

**The end of the world approaches**

**But it is up to You to deliver the final blow**

**This is the only way to achieve salvation**

**And the only way to satisfy Your desires**

**As the Lord and Master of Destruction**

"Who… Who are you…?"

**I am the creator of this illusory world**

**Your most faithful servant**

**And your dearest friend**

**Even as we speak, the builder fills this world**

**With the power of creation**

**It is nearly time**

**Time for you to realize your true potential**

**As the Master of Destruction!**

"Hnngh… Lily…"

* * *

Before Lily could protest, the others had talked her into finishing the castle. At least, the throne room and royal bedchambers, which she had given to Lulu. It took her a fraction of the time to build those rooms than it had for the Moonbrookians to build a single wall, but at least Lily only needed to fix a few places along said wall. Once she was finished, she let the others ogle at the rooms. "Okay, can we go to the tablet now so I can find Hermit and Malroth? Please?"

"Fine! Yes, yes!" Lulu laughed as she grabbed Lily's hand, dragging the builder down away from the castle and to the tablet. "I can feel the power coming from it already!" She laughed as she pushed Lily towards it. "Well, c'mon then!"

Lily touched the tablet, feeling the power of it flow through her and into her veins. She let out a soft sigh, enjoying the way it made her muscles relax. "After this… I'm relaxing… I don't care what happens…"

"You know, there's something that I've been thinking about for a while now…" Lulu put her finger to her lips as she thought out loud. "I think you might just be the best builder in the whole wide world, Lily! When we first met, you were little more than a hopeless apprentice. But now you can build with the best of them."

Lily had to blink away a few stupid tears that burned in her eyes as she gave Lulu a soft grin. "Thanks, Lu."

"Smash-smash-smashing job, Lily! Now all three stone tablets are brim-brim-brim with building power! And with that, the ancient builder's hopes and dream-dream-dreams that course through this island are finally fulfilled! There is one last job-job-job that I would request of you, young builder…" Hermit appeared next to Lily, smiling at her as he pointed his hammer towards where his temple lay. "Meet-meet-meet with me at my temple when you are read-read-ready – and come alone."

"Lily, we of Moonbrooke shall take up residence here. It is the most fitting place for us." Anessa saluted Lily, grinning. "If you wish to see to your business with the Hermit immediately, then go with my blessing. But I would not object if you stayed around to build for a while first…" She gave a sheepish shrug, knowing which option Lily would pick.

"Sorry, Ness. But I need to talk to Hermit, I've been needing to talk to him. I'll come back when I'm able to." Lily bounced down from the tablet, pausing next to Lulu as the girl frowned at her.

"Hermit wanted you to go to the temple alone… I suppose I'll stay here, then."

"If he changes his mind, I'll send for you."

* * *

Lily looked up at the Hermit as she climbed the final stairs, seeing he was floating around with a bored leisure. "Hermit."

"Ho, ho, ho! Now that you've finished all the targ-targ-targets on the blue stone tablet, the whole island is blessed with the pow-pow-power of building! And that isn't all, my girl… my memories have finally come flood-flood-flooding back to me." He slowly drifted to the ground, relaxing before her. "Thank-thank-thank you for putting up with all of my selfish request-quest-quests up to now… I think you've earned the full ex-ex-explanation. And the citizens of this island will need to put-put-put their heads together and decide what they want to do from here on out-out-out."

He lifted his hammer, lightly touching it to her forehead. "But there will be time-time-time for all that later! Right now, you need to put the finishing touch on this island. There's one final thing that needs build-build-building! Once that's done, I'll sit you down-down-down and tell you everything. Don't make any plan-plan-plans, it'll take at least three days to go over it all!"

Lily rolled her shoulders and shifted her head from side to side, popping her neck. "Alright, what's the last thing, Hermit."

"I'm as proud as a punch-punch-punch, Lily! Of course, a builder's work is never done. There's always something that needs doing. But it's good to stop-stop-stop now and then and appreciate your work. And now's as good-good-good a time as any! The island is thriving – it's bubbling with building pow-pow-power – but there is one last thing it needs." Hermit started to lead her up the stairs, taking her to the top of the cliffs. "A Builder's Banner! This island needs a Build-Build-Builder's Banner – a flag that mark-mark-marks it out as a paradise for builders the world over!"

He lifted his hammer again, waving it around gleefully. "And as our resident build-build-builder, it's up to you to decide on the design for its emb-emb-emblem! Just fill this area with the design you desire, and it will convey what you want out of this isle!"

Lily stared at the empty space for a moment before grabbing white and black blocks from the box the hermit set out for her. She quickly made her design, stepping back and staring at the two swirling sides, white and black with a little of each other in the opposing sides. Creation and Destruction. Yin and Yang. Love and Pain.

"Are you happy with this?" Lily gave a nod to the Hermit without looking away from her design, feeling a weight fall from her shoulders as she looked down at it. "Good-good-good to hear! Then let's-" The Hermit twirled his hammer and magic burst from the design with such force that it knocked Lily to her ass. She looked down when something was suddenly in her hands. It was a red flag with gold and green embroidery in the middle was the design she had just created. "Hermit…?"

"Come with me! I have the perfect place to fly it!" Hermit disappeared, leaving Lily alone for a moment. She recovered from her stupor and got up, joining the hermit on the top level of the temple. She lifted the flag up, her muscles tensing as she slammed it into the ground in front of her. She turned around, jaw dropping when she saw her friends gathering all around the temple, grinning up at her.

"Great-great-great work, my girl!" Hermit cheered from next to her, his beady eyes sparkling as he watched her. "The Banner of Lily looks absolutely fan-fan-fantastic! And now, all the prep-prep-preparations are finally in order!"

"Lily! That flag is incredible! I feel so full of magic and… and…!" Lulu clapped wildly, tears in her eyes as she looked up at her friend.

Lily stood up there, looking down at her friends with a sincere smile on her lips, but one was missing. She wanted to share this with Malroth. Though she had no idea where he was, why had he disappeared like this, she knew he said they'd go their separate ways, but Babs hadn't even seen him at the pub which was a normal hang out spot for him.

The celebration was short lived as dark clouds rolled over the isle, filling Lily with dread. She reached up, touching her chest as she looked around. "Hermit?"

"Who turned out the light-light-lights!?" Hermit gasped, backing up until he bumped into Lily.

Lily looked down, seeing Malroth staggering up the stairs, pain written across his entire being. "Mal!" She stepped around Hermit and jumped down from the top level of the temple, rolling with her landing. "Mal! What's wrong?!"

"Lily… wh-when did you build… th-that flag…?" He pointed a clawed finger towards the flag above them, his eyes dull from the pain he was in. "Lily… please… I need you to… to…

**Slain by the scions of Erdrick,**

**The high priest of Hargon offered up his soul**

**That almighty Malroth might be reborn**

**Ever since that moment**

**I have lain dormant within Him**

**Biding my time…**

**I have watched over His every move…**

**And the Builder's, too…**

Malroth straightened up, a wicked laugh leaving him as a dark purple aura wafted from his skin. "**This world of nothingness is now filled with the power of creation… The stage is finally set! Almighty Malroth's awakening is at hand!**" Malroth's eyes rolled back and he collapsed to the ground as a portal opened up behind him.

Dracken burst from it, panting as his snow-white mask whipped around, finding Lily quickly. "Builder! Run! You have to wake up! It is no longer safe! _Wake u_-" He let out a disgusting noise as something thin and golden pierced through the back of his head and clean through the snow-white mask. "Muah, hah, hah, hah, haaaaah! I knew he was a traitor… None can escape their fate! Neither men, nor monsters, nor even gods! The Master of Destruction will bring an end to all!" A beast with blue skin and frills on the side of his head was standing behind Dracken as the priest in the red robes collapsed next to Malroth.

"You… you're Hargon!" Hermit gasped, jumping down next to Lily who was frozen and staring at her friends limp form on the ground.

"Hargon?!" Lulu back peddled, moving all the faster when Babs and Digby yanked her back by the back of her dress. "B-But isn't he supposed to be dead?!"

Hargon leaned down over Malroth and Dracken, licking the black blood from the end of his scepter. "Yes! In the real world, I am dead. But in this illusory world of my own making, I am very much alive!"

"Wh-what do you mean…?" Rosie whimpered as she reached over and grabbed Perry's hand, squeezing it.

"I mean exactly what I say, child. This world is nothing more than an illusion – an unreal realm in which I sealed away Malroth's soul after the scions succeeded in slaying him. But now, His reawakening is at hand! He is ready to be reborn once more as the Master of Destruction!" Magic gathered in the High Priests hand before Malroth suddenly appeared there. Hargon reached down, plucking Dracken's limp form off the ground by the back of his robes. "I created this world of illusion to vex and befuddle the Scions of Erdrick. No blade of grass, nor pinch of soil, nor any pathetic humans – yourselves included – truly exists. Everything you see is but a figment of my imagination. Though this dream should have died with me, it has persisted long after my demise. Longer than I ever thought possible…"

"I always thought it was strange that the Children of Hargon were still so powerful here… they should have fallen apart after their leader died, but in this world, he never really did!" Lulu covered her mouth, but to no avail, the poor girl turned, vile spilling from her mouth.

As Hargon spoke to her friends, Lily began to inch forward, eyes locked solely on Malroth. Her muscles twitched with the need to get him to safety. She would run, hide from Hargon for the rest of her life. She would never build again if that's what it meant to keep her best friend safe from this horrible fate. "Alas, in the real world, I was not so fortunate. The detestable 'heroes' escaped my illusion, and proceeded to murder me, and then Malroth, in cold blood. But here, my spirit survives… as does the Lord and Master of Destruction himself!" Hargon turned his attention to Lily who didn't even notice, she was too focused on Malroth. "And so, it seems, does the power of Creation – worthless though it may be. You call this the Kingdom of Lily? Pah! It is nothing more than a kingdom of lies! And I suppose that is your nation's flag, hm? Never has a more hideous sight assaulted my eyes!"

Lily froze when Hargon put his face to hers, cackling at her. "Behold, Builder! Your fantasies of rallying allies to your side and saving the world are simply that – _fantasies_!"

"Give me back Malroth." Lily whimpered, fear causing tears to fall down her cheeks.

Hargon's eyes glowed for a moment. "…'Malroth' she says…" He let out a screech, magic rushing off him and forcing Lily backwards. "That's 'Almighty Malroth, Lord and Master of Destruction' to you, ungracious worms!"

"Take-take-take this you-" Hermit moved to slam his hammer down on Hargon when dark magic wrapped around him, freezing him where he was. "Hngh?!"

"So, this is what became of the ancient builder! Reduced to manipulating humans to achieve your ends… you and Dracken both." Hargon hissed as he gave Hermit a bored glare. "Begone, filth!" Lily let out a scream when Hargon blasted Hermit with magic and he turned to small particles. "Hear me, pathetic wretches! Grovel before your creator! Cower before me and be spared my wrath!" He backed away, Dracken and Malroth in his grasp. "It is time… When Almighty Malroth awakens, He shall tear this illusion to pieces, and return to the real world to bring about its glorious destruction." He looked to Lily, licking his lips as he grinned. "I can't wait to watch him tear into you first, Builder."

Lily surged to her feet, running forward and diving into the portal before it could close behind Hargon as he disappeared. She could hear the others screaming for her, but she couldn't stop. She didn't know when and if another portal would take her to Hargon, to her best friend. She had to save him, no matter the cost.

The dark magic that seeped out of the portal clung to her skin in sticky webs, it swallowed her. She had to squeeze her eyes shut and hold her breath as the magic tried to suffocate her. Her fingers pushed past the slimy magic, then her arms and shoulders. Lily let out scream as she quickly fell through the magic, plummeting into nothingness.


	48. Borrowed Time

"Lily!" Lulu scrambled to her feet and tried to dive into the shrinking portal after her friend, screaming and kicking when Digby grabbed her and held her back. "No! Lily! Malroth!"

"Lulu! Ya need to calm yerself!" Babs grabbed Lulu's face, making the smaller female look at her. "We can't do nothin' to 'elp them right now. Lily has gone to 'elp Mal and all we can do is pray to the Goddess that the two o' 'em will come 'ome safe an' sound."

Lulu went limp in Digby's arms, sobs leaving her as she was carefully set down on the temple floor. "It's not fair! They don't deserve this… Babs… they don't deserve this at all…"

"I know, sweets. I know." Babs looked around at the others, seeing the fearful looks in their eyes. She stood up straight, hands balled into fists at her sides. "Rosie, Perry. You two go get the rest of the Furrowfield folks, Britney escort them an' make sure they make it to the Scarlet Sands safely, 'ight?" She looked to the Moonbrooke people, frowning at them. "You come to the Sands as well, it'll be the safest place right now."

"What 'bout Brownbeard?" Perry looked to Babs, frowning.

"Shit." Babs turned and looked towards the docks, her frown deepening. "He'll never leave 'is boat…"

"Should we make a stronghold down on the beach? That way we can stay close to Brownbeard?" Britney stepped over to Babs, looking out towards the docks. "There's that old hut Lily built when they first got to this island."

"We can use that as a base. Rosie, go ahead and go get yer people. Dougie and Digby, go get our people, bring e'eryone to the docks. We 'ave to build a solid place to rest that will keep e'eryone safe." Babs turned and grabbed Lulu's hand, pulling her to her feet. "C'mon, let's get prepared for Dooms Day."

* * *

Hargon glared at the priest in the room as he threw Dracken's body down, a growl leaving his throat. "Filthy traitors." He slammed the door shut, not waiting to watch as Dracken drew in a horrid gasp and floundered about for a moment as he tried to ground himself.

The other priest ran over, dropping down next to the desperate priest. "My friend, calm yourself."

"Pastor… I thought you were…" Dracken's eyes were wide as he looked around, slowly shaking his head. "I should be dead…"

"High Priest Hargon brought you home, friend… I am sure he intends to set us up so the Master will kill us first. He has a new pet; I hadn't seen this Batmandrill before."

"I see…"

* * *

Malroth let out a groan as he looked around. He was laying down on something hard and cold. He shut his eyes, trying to focus on what he could hear, his eyes were too unfocused for him to know where he was at.

"Tell me… who was it that killed you?" Hargon's voice was a little distant but it echoed off the walls around them.

Malroth was confused, he opened his mouth to tell the bastard that he wasn't dead when a voice spoke nearby. It was familiar… but he couldn't put his finger on it. "The builder… I want to rip her to shreds, Master. Eek, eek, eek."

"You'll get your chance. She only has to make it here before it is too late." Hargon chuckled as he moved over to Malroth. "Tell me, one of my priests told me that you found a way to control the builder?"

"I did. I used Atlas's magic that controls the monsters and she became compliant."

"Interesting." Hargon purred as he started painting something on Malroth's torso. "Don't worry, Master. It will hurt only for a while, then you'll be truly awakened, and then the pain will be gone."

"Is he… truly _the_ Master?"

"He is. Do you have a problem with that?" Malroth's eyes fluttered opened, landing on the shadowy figure behind Hargon. Warwick. That was the voice. Malroth tried to move, but his body wouldn't listen as he let out a snarl and tried to thrash against the restraints on his wrists and hips. "I'm glad I took precautions. What did you do that angers our Lord and Master so?"

* * *

Lulu watched as Lillian set to cooking at the makeshift fires while everyone else worked together to build a new home. She hugged her knees to her chest, whimpering to herself. She knew she should be up helping the others, but she couldn't bring herself to move. She was worried about Lily and Malroth. Where were they? Would Lily be successful and bring Malroth home? What would happen to them after all of this? This illusion… would it just… cease?

Anessa sat next to Lulu, wrapping her arm around her. "Lady Lulu? Are you alright?"

"No… my best friends… they're gone. And I might never see them again. I might never hug Lily again or bicker with Malroth. Ever again." Lulu leaned into Anessa, tucking herself against the soldier. "All I wanted was to have a happy ending! I enjoyed my time on the island and grew excited when they came home! They _always_ came home!"

"And they'll come home again, Lily is strong. If anyone can save Malroth, it'll be her. Just you wait."

* * *

Lily's eyes shot open and she let out a scream as she fumbled around. It was dark around her, but she could feel something moving over her bare belly. She went to swat when the being over her hissed. "G-Get off me!"

"Quiet… girl…" Dracken's voice echoed off the walls, he coughed, and something splattered on Lily's face. "You have… to… have to get to where it all started, Hargon's Castle. No matter what…"

"Dr-Dracken… I thought Hargon…"

"He did… I don't have much time on this borrowed power…" He faltered, dropping to his knees as he made a few more marks on her belly. "Y…you must… save us from him…"

Lily watched as the wet marks on her belly suddenly started to glow. It was a soft red glow at first, then it erupted, lighting up the cave that Dracken had been hiding her in. She curled and arched with the pain the seared through her body. A scream ripped from her throat as her muscles contracted and magic flowed through her.

* * *

Lily whimpered as she looked around again, some time had passed since she had felt the magic course through her and now Dracken lay limp on the ground next to where she lay. She whimpered as she slowly sat up, tears in her eyes as she wiggled her toes. "How…?"

"A very dark magic." Her grandmother scoffed from the old chair Lily used to get around. "Child, why is the priest dead?"

"Hargon. Hargon killed Dracken in the illusion when he came and took Malroth… Dracken said he was on borrowed power…" Lily reached down, choking back the sob that left her when she felt her own fingers pressing against her legs. "I'm on borrowed power too." She looked to her grandmother as she rubbed the tears from her eyes. "Gram. I need to get to Hargon's Castle."

"Child… that's an extremely far distance. Do you think you can make it there on this borrowed time?"

"I don't know. But for the sake of my friends and for the sake of our home, I have to try." Lily watched as her grandmother got up and held a hand out to her. She took it and pulled herself off the slab, sighing when she felt the dirt beneath her toes as she pulled her shirt down over her belly. "Will anyone let me borrow a horse?"

"You've never rode a horse, child." Her grandmother frowned as Lily all but sprinted up the stairs to the surface.

Lily paused near the top, grinning down at the old woman. "I've been on a great sabrecub, that's close enough."

"Excuse me?"

Lily laughed as she ran out of the cave, breathing in the sharp air that surrounded her. "I'm not a hero, Gram. But I have to save my friends. No matter the cost."

Her grandmother looked at her when she finally emerged, smiling some. "You're more of a hero than I ever was, my child." She touched the girls' shoulder and led the way back into town, stopping in front of the stables. "In the morning I will tell Mackenzie that you took a horse, I will pay for it then. Go. Save both worlds, my dear."

* * *

Hooves pounded on the dirt as Lily rode through the forest, knuckles white from how hard she was gripping the reigns. Her heart was in her throat as she urged the horse through the trees. She could have gone the safer route along the main roads, but she needed the quicker route which was to cut through the forests and valleys. If she pushed the horse, she could make it there by nightfall the next day.

Lily tipped her head back and looked up at the stars through the canopy above her as the horse galloped along. She wondered, with a soft sigh, if her friends could see those same stars. If Malroth was going to be alright. She shook her head, he was strong, he could hold out long enough for her to come.

* * *

Lulu had finally gone outside, a sadness in her brown eyes as she looked up at the clouded sky. It was so dark, but every now and again the stars would peak out between the clouds. She brushed her hair out of her face as she turned and started to get to work on helping the others finish on the base. "Once we're done, could we send a small party to Furrowfield? They don't have a golem or a castle to protect them from anything that could come up."

Babs and Rosie looked to Lulu, smiling at her. "I'd appreciate that." Rosie looked to Perry and Britney. "I think the three of us could go when we're finished here."

Brownbeard, who was staying as close to the docks as he could get without the others worrying about him, looked to Rosie and grinned. "I think I could get ya there quick! The winds are strong and headed in that direction, we'd have to leave soon though, I think."

Lulu looked between the base and the four that would be leaving. "Go. The rest of us will finish up here, we need to get the others to safety as soon as possible." She watched as they nodded and took off towards the boat. "Alright, let's get dirty."

* * *

"I hate you." The shadowy batmandrill hissed in Malroth's ear when Hargon stepped out of the room. "I don't know if you want to rip the builder to shreds or not, but you'll never get the chance, eek, eek, eek! I'll tear her to bits and pieces, just wait."

Malroth turned his head, his once bright red eyes were now swirled with golden flecks as he stared at Warwick. A grin slowly spread across his lips as he hissed back at him. "I can't wait… until I get to tear you limb from limb. You'll never… ever… lay a hand on her ever again…" He heard the doors open behind Warwick and the batmandrill backed away from Malroth as he closed his eyes, too exhausted to keep them open.

* * *

"You are tainted… unworthy… pitiful… But you may yet be saved. I proffer you a chance to break free from those constraints. Merely step forth from the darkness. Come to me… my child!"

Malroth's eyes slowly opened again, but it didn't matter. Everything was pitch black around him. He could feel water lapping at his feet as small blue flames slowly lit a path before him. He took a few steps, but even when he was right next to the flames, he couldn't see anything. Not even his own hands. He moved into the circle of flames and looked around, a growl leaving him. "Where am I?"

"O Mighty Malroth, Lord and Master of Destruction. I see you have become quite attached to that form, hopelessly weak though it may be." Hargon's voice echoed around him in that darkness, laughing as he spoke. "Perhaps a few sacrificial lambs will allow you to see the truth, hm?"

Malroth watched as the blue flames grew, outlining five skeletons just beyond. He scoffed and pulled out his club, easily taking them out. He dropped to his knees, groaning in agony as energy wrapped around him. "What's… happening to me?" He howled as pain surged through him

**Yes… More…**

**Give me more…**

"That… voice…" Malroth wretched, throwing up as the pain twisted inside of him. "What's… going on?"

"Muah, hah, hah… as you wish, Master."

Malroth looked up, seeing more skeletons running towards him. He staggered to his feet, taking all six out before they could lift their swords. He dropped again to his hands and knees, his long black hair spilling over his back. "My… fucking head… I feel dizzy… something's not… right…"

**Yes… I can feel it…**

**I need more…**

**More!**

Malroth was panting as six more ran at him, he pushed himself up. He had to fight, had to get back to Lily, to the others. As soon as the last monster hit the ground though, he screamed out in pain, power surged through him, tearing through his muscles and bones. "What's happening… to me!? I'm… I'm fading away…" He caught himself before he could collapse again, his entire being ached as he tried to hang on to himself.

"Fading away? Not at all. Quite the opposite, in fact. We must do away with that pathetic shell so that you may return to your true form." Hargon burst into laughter as Malroth finally went down once more in that shallow water.

The dark-haired male shot up though when the water turned to blood against his lips. He surged to his feet, fear and anger fueling him as he looked at the bodies of his old comrades. "Where did these bodies come from?!" He dropped down next to Lulu, his hand hovering just over her head. "Lulu? Who… who did this to you?"

Hargon laughed even more as Malroth gripped his head. "Has it not dawned on you yet, my Lord?" Suddenly the priest was next to Malroth, petting the top of his head as he crooned. "You killed them, Malroth! YOU! Nothing whets the appetite more than a few freshly sacrificed souls; would you not agree?"

"Me?" Malroth ripped away from Hargon, tripping over Lillian's limp body as he landed on his ass in the blood. "No… you liar! I would never… _never_!"

"Oh, but you did. Pity them not – the fools are more useful in death than they ever were in life. They died so that you may be reborn. It is an honor barely comprehensible to such base creatures as they."

Malroth climbed to his feet, his club in hand as he turned on Hargon. "You… you tricked me! I'll make you pay for this with your life!" He lashed out, the club connecting with Hargon's skull. As he pulled away though, it was Lily's body that fell limp in the blood. Not Hargon's. "Lily!? How… when!?" He grabbed her, cradling her in his arms as he stared down into those dull, lifeless eyes. "No… I never… it wasn't supposed to happen like this!" He put his forehead to hers, unable to control the tears that spilled from his eyes as he roared out. "This… this can't be happening…!" He slowly stood, hysterical laughter leaving him as he clung to Lily's limp form. Dark energy wrapped around him, he didn't notice when Lily and the others disappeared.

"Yes! _Yes_! This is exactly how I envisioned it! Your mind has been cleansed of all the repugnant memories that it had accumulated!" Hargon laughed as he floated around Malroth, hunger in those dark eyes as he watched Malroth fight the magic that gathered around him. "Now, Malroth! Arise once more as our Lord and Master of Destruction! _Arise_!" The priest cackled as scales began to cover Malroth's skin and new arms grew from his body.

"Lily… please… help… me…"

* * *

Lily looked up at the sky, frowning at the sun that was at its' peak. She had to be half way there. She was so close, yet so far away. She looked to her horse as it drank from the small pond. She grabbed the reigns, cooing to the horse. "I'm so sorry… but we have to hurry. We should be there soon." She stroked the beasts neck before climbing on and taking off again.

* * *

Lily and the horse looked up at the decaying castle as they approached. The sun was setting just beyond it, making it appear more decayed than it probably was. Lily slowly climbed off the horse, leaving it at the base of the stairs. She felt a shiver run through her as she felt the waves of dark magic wash over her. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she glanced to her horse that seemed to be growing antsy. "Sorry."

The builder turned and walked up the stairs to the castle, keeping her breathing even with deep breaths through her nose and out through her mouth. Even then, the air still felt thick with that dark energy. She reached into her pouch and pulled out a piece of flint to help light one of the torches at the main doors.

It didn't take Lily long to find what she was looking for; the pile of bones was like a beacon in the darkness. She stood over them, watching as muscle and sinew was slowly forming over the bones, reconnecting it all and reforming. She set the torch down and tucked herself down at the crook of Malroth's neck. She tried to shove the fear back down as her belly burned. The dark magic felt like a tongue that scorched over her skin, pushing and pulling at her as if it wanted to swallow her whole.

She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. She tried her best to ignore the fact that the skull next to her was big enough that if this monster finished reforming, she would be swallowed whole. She tried to keep herself relaxed as the magic gathered around her, pulling her into it. Down and back. Up and around. But she knew it wasn't moving her, no matter how much it felt like it was.

When she opened her eyes again, there was nothing but a barren wasteland in front of her. Lily stiffened when a three clawed hand stopped in front of her, pausing at her sudden appearance before destroying the landscape next to her. She watched as it returned to the portal it had come from as another appeared in the distance and destroyed even more. "Mal…" She looked over; hearing something cry out as the claws tore into the ground.

"Help! HEEEEEELP! Someblobby save me before I goo myself!"


	49. Monstrous Friends

Lily jumped down from where she was as another arm lashed out, destroying more of the floating island the slime was on. She destroyed the ledge she had been on, collecting the blocks it formed so she could make a land bridge over to the slime. "Hey! C'mon!" She called out as she quickly laid the blocks down, thankful she had her sledgehammer and gloves with her. "Let's go."

"You came to resgoo me! Thanks!" The slime hopped after Lily, stopping once they were on the other side and looking up at her. "Wait… are you a gooman? What you doing here?"

"I'm looking for my friend. I have to save him."

"Are they a gooman like you? I'd love to help, but I can't say I've goolimpsed any other goomans round here. Sorry!" The slime gave Lily a look of sympathy, only to screech when a portal opened behind him and an arm slammed into a nearby floating island. "Looks like we don't have to chew the splat! We've been spotted! We'll be squished if we stay here much longer!"

Lily scooped the slime up and started running, she wasn't sure where she was going, but she knew it had to be away from here. "Where is this place?"

"I just don't understand how something so goosome could happen here…" The slime whimpered as if he hadn't heard Lily's question. "This is supposed to be the Promised Land!"

As they ran, a skeleton ran by them. He came skidding to a halt and looked at them. "Oi! What are you two doing?! Don't you realize the danger you're in?! Come on – move your bones!" He approached them, slowly drawing his sword. "Wait a minute. You're a human! What's a fleshy fiend like you doing here? State your business!"

"I'm a builder, my name is Lily and I'm looking for my friend! I have to save him."

"Builder?! You've not come to launch an attack on Hargon's unholy realm… have you?" The skeleton raised his sword, an apologetic look in his eyes. "Sorry, but the rules clearly say no builders allowed in the Promised Land. Now, stay still while I disconnect your head bone from your neck bone!"

"We don't have time for that! We'll all be squashed, squished and squooshed before you have a chance to disconnect anything from anything else!" The slime bounced out of Lily's arms, gasping up at the skeleton.

"Hmmmm… maybe you're right… in that case, we'd better evacuate to a spot where I can do the job safely! Follow me!" The skeleton took off, the slime bouncing right after him.

Lily rolled her eyes and sighed as she trotted after them. These helpless monsters were probably her best chance of finding Malroth, she just had to convince the skeleton to wait on beheading her until she found Malroth.

"Our friend is back!" The skeleton cried out as one of the arms appeared before them. "Watch out for that thing! It's armed and dangerous!"

Lily stared at the back of the skeleton, pursing her lips as she let out another sigh. "Witty one liners." The three stopped though when they heard screaming from a hole nearby. "Dammit all." She hissed as she ran over, peering down into the hole.

"Thomebody help me!"

"What a plonker." The skeleton shrugged as he started to walk away from the hole. "He must've fallen in and got all flustered. Oh well, there's nothing we can do for him now."

"Hell if there isn't." Lily hissed as she jumped down the hole.

"You do realize that's a monster, don't you?!" The skeleton gasped as he watched the builder jump down. "The natural nemesis of a human like you? You're a weird one…"

Lily grabbed the gremlin by the horn, rolling her eyes when he screamed. "Help! Help! How do I ethcape? I don't want to die in thith thtinking hole!"

"Get a grip, will you?! What are those wings for?!" The skeleton and slime glared down, rolling their eyes at the realization that lit in the gremlin.

"Don't thank me. Thank this monster-loving freak. I would've left you down there, but this numbskull insisted on helping. Humans are an odd bunch…" The skeleton only shrugged when the gremlin suddenly looked at Lily and let out a scream. "Anyway, I'm leading these two to a safe place. You might as well tag along. Don't want you falling in any more holes, do we?"

* * *

The four ran, ducking and bobbing around debris and angry arms as they made their way towards what looked to be an old warehouse. Lily paused outside and looked back, watching as the arms trembled before they lashed out. "Mal… I'm coming. I promise you."

"C'mon, builder! Goo won't be able to save your friend if those arms kill goo!" The slime bounced into the building, looking around. "What is this place?"

"I've never seen anything quite like it." The skeleton kicked one of the old robots that lay broken near him. "Looks like an old gunkyard with all these broken bits and blobs lying around."

The slime bounced back over to Lily when she finally came inside and shut the old gate. "Lily, was it? I'm Arisplotle. Thanks for resgooing me before."

"And I'm Gremville. If you hadn't thaved me from that hole, I'd probably thtill be thtuck there!" The gremlin flew over to her and relaxed on her shoulders, sighing softly as his tongue lolled out and all over her armor.

"The name's Griswold! Sergeant Griswold to you! Now we've all got our introductions out of the way, it's time to get down to business. Seeing as we're all safe and sound, I can finally get around to severing your skull from your shoulders." Griswold put a skeletal hand on Lily's shoulder as he pulled his sword back, getting ready to swing.

"Wait!" Arisplotle jumped onto the blade, covering it so it wouldn't do any damage to Lily. "Gooriswold, she came here to find her friend, not squish us! Let's hear her out!"

"His name is Malroth. Have you guys seen him? I have a bad feeling that… those arms…" Lily looked away, biting her lip so the tears wouldn't swell in her eyes.

"Hmm… I can't say I know anyone who goes by that name…" Griswold leaned on his sword as he thought to himself. "Pah. I won't kill you. I couldn't live with myself if I killed someone who was only trying to find her buddy. I'll kill you after! It's only fair." He pointed at her; his finger pressed against her button nose. "Oh, and just so you know – this place is bone dry when it comes to materials. Your building trickery won't fly here, so don't try anything funny!"

"Gooriswold! Leave her be. There's a much gooreater threat we should be worrying about – those enormooze arms! And what about those shadowy monsters?! They attacked even us!" Arisplotle glared up at the skeletal sergeant.

"I've been sensing an incredible destructive power in the air recently. Call it a feeling in my bones, but I reckon there might be a connection with what's going on now…"

"Wait," Lily put her hands up, sighing softly. "Can we hold off on _what's_ going on and focus on _where_ here is? I have no idea where I'm even at, and if my friend isn't here-"

"Let me tell goo!" Arisplotle jumped onto Lily's shoulder, grinning at her. "This planet is nothing more than a tiny blob of gloop floating in a sea of nothingness – the unholy Promised Land, reserved for the Children of Hargoon's monster minions! High Priest Hargoon says we're to wait here until salvation comes. But if things continue like they are, we'll be splattered before that slime ever arrives!"

Lily put her hand to her chin and thought for a moment before she gasped. "No. If you know anything about Hargon, then you should know that he wants nothing but destruction. That's the salvation. He's going to have Malroth destroy this world first and then the Illusionary World and then my world…"

"Oh, don't get tho upthet!" Gremville grumbled and rolled his eyes. "I think I jutht realithed thomething very important!" He nuzzled up against Lily's cheek, whining softly at her. "In all the confusion, I forgot how hungry I wath! Can you make me thomething to eat, Lily?"

"_That's_ the oh-so important thing you realized?!" Griswold glared at Gremville, raising his sword to take a swipe at the smaller monster when Lily held him still with a cold glare. "Oh, throw me a bone! And why are asking favors from a builder? She's supposed to be the enemy!"

"You wouldn't even know the firtht thing about food! You don't even have a thtomach! If I'm going to die, then I want a latht meal!"

Lily rolled her eyes as she set the two monsters down and slipped outside of the heavy gate door. "Is there even anything to eat out here?"

"Thothe vile vineth should make a great meal!"

Lily gagged as she looked across the way and saw the squirming vines Gremville was talking about. "You're kidding… right?" She looked around, making sure there weren't any shadow monsters before collecting the disgusting vines and heading back to the warehouse. She set to work on cooking the vines, nearly gagging as they started to smell on the fire. She pulled the first batch off and set it away from her, frowning. "Monsters… are so gross." She whispered softly to herself. Luckily, she wasn't hungry… yet.

Gremville flew over, snagging up the first bit. "That lookth yummy! Who'd have guethed you could ruthtle up thomething tho deliciouth!?" He gobbled it up and patted his rounded belly with a happy sigh. "Thith thtuff thtinkth to high heaven… and it tathteth tho bitter… it'th abtholutely deliciouth! You should really try thome, Lily. You won't be dithappointed!"

"Oh… I think I would be." Lily gave Gremville her best grin as she watched him eat more. Something beeped in the far corner, making the four turn and peek around to see what the noise was, one of the robots twitched and the red orb at the center of its' head flickered. "Warning! Building-activity-detected! Warning! Build-activity-detected! Bleep-bleep-blooooo…p"

Lily pushed Arisplotle down when the slime tried to cling to her arm as she walked over to the robot. She squatted down in front of it, putting her hand on the cold metal body. "Life-signs-detected. Execute-reboot-program?" Lily grinned as she patted the old thing. "Go ahead and reboot."

"Bleep-bleep! Reboot-program-initiated. Accessing-data-cache… please-wait…" The robot beeped a few more times before a louder beep echoed in the building. "Reboot-program-failed. Insufficient-power-remaining. Please-recharge-fuel-cells-and-try-again."

"That's oozier said than done." Arisplotle frowned at the old robot. "How are we suppoosed to do that?"

Lily pulled out her book, grinning as she threw down a blueprint. "I got this!" She quickly moved pipes around, connecting them to the old and broken killing machines before making a transfer pipe system that would allow the machine to work again.

"Power-source-detected. Commencing-energy-transfer…" The red orb glowed brighter for a moment before the robot straightened up some. "Power-system-fully-operational. Initializing-reboot-program. Bleep-bleep! Reboot-successful!" The robot moved, gathering the thin legs beneath it and finally getting up as it looked between the three monsters and single human surrounding it. "Greetings! Assault-android-number-zero-four-H-at-your-service! You-can-call-me-N04H! Pleasure-to-meet-you!"

"Wow! Thanks for mending the robot, Lily! You builders are really gloopendous!" Arisplotle jumped onto Lily's shoulder as he looked at the robot that was still trying to figure out what was going on.

"Estimating-time-spent-offline… computation-failed! What-happened-here?" The robot spun around, only to focus on Lily once more. "High-turbulence-detected-in-aura-field. Searching-memory-banks… possible-match-found. Has-Doom's-Day-come-already?"

"What'th up with thith ruth-bucket?" Gremville grumbled as he flew around the robot, checking it over. "Thoundth to me like hith thircuitth are fried…"

"Rudeness-detected! I-would-merely-like-to-refresh-my-data-banks-with-the-latest-available-information. Please-tell-me-what-happened-here." Lily let out a soft noise before explaining the arms and shadow monsters to the robot, as well as the fact that she was looking for her friend. "Data-banks-updated. Malhalla-under-attack-from-giant-arms-and-shadow-monsters. It-is-as-my-calculations-predicted. Doom's-Day-has-come."

The five looked between each other, shrugging some. "Doom's-Day-is-here. This-stronghold-may-not-be-safe-for-long. The-arms-will-be-searching-for-all-life-forms. They-will-attack-soon." As if his words summoned the very things, two arms ripped through the gate, making Lily scream and squeeze Gremville to her chest. "We-have-been-found!"

"Time to run, boneheads!" Griswold grabbed Lily's arm and urged her forward towards the arm. "The shadow monsters won't be far behind! Our backbones are to the wall! Let's get going so if we have to fight we can do it in the open!"

The group set to work on fighting off the shadow monsters as they appeared, the monsters went down easier than Lily expected. She looked around at the monsters, smiling when they cheered at their victory. "C'mon, we better get to somewhere safer than this!"

"I know just the place. It'll be risky, but it'll be worth it!" Griswold led the way, taking them along the cliffs. He glanced back as they moved, giving Lily a curious look. "You may be a bony little human, builder, but you fight like a monster. Are you really that intent on finding your buddy?"

"I am. He's my best friend. He's protected me all this time, now I have to repay him."

"Calculating-Lily's-survival-odds…" N04H beeped as he walked behind Lily, he let out a series of warning buzzes before poking at her with his crossbow arm. "Warning! Warning! Extremely-low-chance-of-survival! Abort-mission! Repeat! Abort-mission!"

"I won't abandon Malroth! I won't leave him, not again! Look, I'm following you guys to this haven, but I won't hide away like some ninny while my best friend is fighting for his life!"

"Lily… you'll die for thertain if you don't thtay with us…" Gremville looked down at Lily from his perch on her head.

"Then I'll die fighting for Malroth. But I won't give up until I know he's safe. That's all that matters to me…"

"Leave it, already! She's made up her mind. Besides, humans and monsters are mortal enemies. Trust me, it's better if we go our separate ways." Griswold glared at Lily before resuming his path. "Who knows where your path is, kid. But it ain't this way."

"Come on, Lily. When we get to the Haven of Hargon, we can athk Hellen if she knowth anything about your buddy. She'th bound to have heard thomething. She'th one of the withetht priethtetheth the Children of Hargon got!"

"Gremville's splot on, Lily!" Arisplotle gave his best puppy-dog eyed looks to Lily. "It can't hurt to ask! Besides, I don't want us to say goodbye yet…"

"Fine. But if she doesn't know anything then I'm moving on. I have to." She watched as the monsters cheered, even Griswold. The small group carried on, barely making it past a gravitational orb that tried to suck them in. Lily waited next to Griswold as N04H slowly came up. "C'mon, lazy bones!" She laughed when Griswold gave her an amused look.

The sergeant glanced up as a portal started to form. "Aw, shucks. This is gonna smart." He grabbed Lily and threw her back as he threw up his shield, doing his best to block the clawed hand that slammed down on top of him.

"Griswold!" Lily screamed as she scrambled back to her feet and stared up at the arm before it disappeared. She ran over to the hole it created, looking down at Griswold who was laying there, staring back up at her. "Gris!"

"Oof… that arm really packs a wallop… I don't know if I can walk…" Griswold grunted as he shifted some. "You go on ahead, I'll only slow you down. Don't worry about me, I'm undead. They can't kill me twice! Now get going!"

"No way! I'll never leave a man behind! I'm sure we can figure out a way to carry you." Lily jumped down and started to look him over.

"What?! Pah! You're talking crazy again!" Griswold glared at Lily.

"I don't want to leave you, either, Grithwold. Bethideth, I think I know the way from here. Ath long ath we take it nithe and thlow, you can make it. Follow me, everyone!" Gremville cheered as he led the way out of the hole.

Lily stayed next to the old skeleton, looking up when Gremville mentioned having to climb up. "Will you be able to make it up, Gris?"

"I should be fine, kid. Worry about your own bones for once."

"Path-terminated! Find-other-route!" N04H beeped at them, his torso turning as he looked around.

Lily rolled her eyes and gathered blocks before building a bridge to get across. Griswold scoffed as he followed the others across. "Huh. Yet again, you and your building skills save the day… maybe you builders aren't so bad after all…" He froze halfway across the bridge as a portal opened up behind him. "Drats… Well, kid…"

"Griswold! Hurry up! You can still make it!" Lily cried out, struggling when a robotic arm grabbed the back of her armor, keeping her where she was so she couldn't go to Griswold. "Let me go! Dammit, N04H!"

The arm slammed down, taking out the bridge and Griswold with it. Arisplotle let out a cry as he bounced to the edge and looked down into the abyss. "He… he's gone… and he's never coming back… oh, Gooriswold…"

"He-has-left-us-to-return-to-the-great-server-in-the-cloud. May-his-data-live-long-in-our-memory. Now-we-must-proceed-to-the-Haven-of-Hargon." N04H kept his hold on Lily, lifting off the ground so she couldn't do something stupid as he started his assent.

The group looked around, seeing nothing but ruins when they made it to the top. Lily had her arms crossed as she dangled from N04H's robotic arm, a stern look on her face as she glared at the priest that was in the ruins.

"Is this the Haven of Hargoon? But the place is in ruins…" Arisplotle looked around the ruins, seeing the priest as well. "Hello?"

Lily squirmed until N04H dropped her so she could go up to the priest. She could hear the monster saying a small prayer. "Hey."

"Who dares disturb my prayer? Know you not the name of Hellen the Horrible?"

"No. I don't."

"What!? Well then, allow me to introduce myself. I am Hellen, one of the three Cardinal Cardinals of the Children of Hargon! Is there something you require of me?" The priestess held two morning stars as she watched Lily through that glowing red orb on her mask. She huffed when Lily only stood there before her. "Well! Speak up!"


	50. Builder's Bell

"O' gooreat and goolorious Hellen, please save us! Everything is being squished and squashed, and we don't have anywhere else to goo!" Arisplotle bounced up next to Lily, pouting to Hellen the Horrible.

"Save you? But my child, why ever would I need to do that? This destruction will be your salvation. Rejoice, my children, for Doom's Day is here at last!" Hellen shrugged and turned back to her alter, a smile in her voice. "The end of all things will soon be upon us. This world will be destroyed, the Children of Hargon with it, all at the unholy hand of the Lord and Master of Destruction."

"No! No, that's not right! It's not everything that gets globliterated… is it?" Arisplotle looked between Hellen and Lily, a loud whimper leaving him. "I mean, I knew that the Master of Destruction was gooing to reawaken, but He's only suppoozed to wipe out the old world, isn't He? Not everything!"

"My child…" Hellen shook her head and glanced over at Arisplotle, sighing softly. "The Master shall leave no stone unturned in His quest for destruction, and then all of those stones shall be destroyed. There is no escape."

"We can thrtuggle all we like, but it won't make a differenthe… maybe it'd be eathier if we jutht gave up the ghotht." Gremville moved until he was next to Hellen, clearly showing he was agreeing with her about Doom's Day.

Arisplotle glared at Gremville, a decent growl leaving the slime. "I can't believe you're saying that! You've forgotten about Lily, our resident builder! If anyone can get us out of this squeeze, she can!"

Hellen went eerily still before turning to look Lily over again. "Did you say… that this girl is a builder?" The priestess growled as she twirled the morning stars in her hands. "If this is true, then you are the nemesis of our Lord and Master! I should sacrifice you upon this alter here and now!"

"No, Hellen! If Goom's Day's gooing to finish us all off anyway, then won't you let us look after Lily until it's slime to say goobye? We promise she'll be goo!" Arisplotle jumped up onto Lily's shoulder once again, ready to sacrifice himself to save the human. "Come on, Lily. Let's have a look around and see if there's anything oozeful that might get us out of this sticky situation!"

Lily glanced up, suddenly realizing the tingling sensation she'd been feeling in the back of her neck. She ran out of the ruins of the temple to the back. A pathetic noise left her when she saw a builders table with an old club leaning against it. "M… Mal…?"

"This has been sitting here for as long as I can remember." Hellen walked around after them; her arms crossed as she looked over the table. "When the Master of Destruction bestowed His righteous ruination upon our Haven, I thought He would lay waste to that worthless table too… But as His mighty arm was poised to strike, it hesitated… or so it seemed. Perhaps I was imagining things. Anyway, as you can see, the table remains unscathed."

"What's this?" Arisplotle moved over to the club, examining it as Lily shuffled towards it. "What is it, Lily? Some kind of club?"

"_And to think you made it using only the junk we found on the beach. You're amazing! Thanks, Lily. This club is the best present anyone's ever given me!"_

"_What's this? Did you make me a new weapon? Ha, ha, ha! Thanks! I love it! I'll use this one from now on, but I'll keep hold of the oaken club you made me too. After all, it's the first thing you ever made me. I suppose it's got sentimental value."_

Lily choked back the sob that threatened to leave her as she grabbed the club, squeezing it to her chest as she trembled. "Uhm… are you alright, Lily?" Arisplotle bounced around until he was in front of Lily. "Does that club mean anything to you?"

"Yeah… it's the first weapon I ever made for him… he said it was the best gift anyone ever gave to him…"

"Your friend?" Arisplotle gave Lily a grin as she attached it to her back using a small harness.

"It belongs to your friend? I very much doubt that. Explain yourself." Hellen growled as she watched Lily closely.

"I came here in search of my best friend, Malroth. I have to save him. I know he's still in there, wherever there is. If he didn't destroy this table then… then I know I can still rescue him."

"Malroth?! What trickery is this, builder?! How could you possibly know that name?!" Hellen slammed the two morning stars down, growling when Lily didn't even flinch.

"Malroth? Is he your friend too, Hellen? That would be a gooincidence!" Arisplotle beamed happily.

"Only the upper echelons of the Children of Hargon are supposed to know His name… how could a human like you possibly have heard it? Do not try to deceive me, urchin! It is unfathomable to think that the Master of Destruction would ever befriend one such as you!" Hellen was vibrating with her annoyance, the red orb on her mask seemed to glow even more as she snarled at the builder.

Lily couldn't contain the shit-eating grin that spread on her lips as she put one hand on her hip and brought the other to her chest. "Would he lay with one such as me, Hellen? Cause I can tell you right now, not only are we friends, _best_ friends. But we're lovers. He's _mine_." The builder leaned closer to the priestess, giving a growl that had the monsters taking half a step back. "And I'll be damned if I let Hargon take him away from me!"

"Lily! Would you introdooze us?! If you really are friends with him that is…" Arisplotle had hearts in his eyes as he looked up at the builder, excitement causing him to jiggle before her.

"You idiot. Don't be tho gullible, Arithplotle. Of courthe they're not friendth. Lithten here, Lily – you shouldn't play thilly joketh on an imprethionable young thlime! All you really want to do ith cauthe mithchief!" Gremville growled at Lily before taking off.

"Don't listen to him, Lily. I believe you. I know you wouldn't goo around spreading lies." Arisplotle gave a dreamy sigh, clearly thinking about how he might one day be friends with the Master as well.

* * *

Hellen watched with hatred as Lily ran around the temple, rebuilding it. The other monsters had begged the builder to build a safe haven for more monsters to join them. The builder was a blasphemer, there was no way Hellen's God would be one; a close friend to a builder or two; a… a _lover_. The priestess growled her annoyance. N04H had pointed out that _if_ Lily was in fact the Master's friend and anyone mistreated her, he would surely punish them. "Damned wench."

"I heard that~" Lily sang as she ran behind Hellen, laughing when the priestess flinched. "Just kidding, I don't care what you call me! Thank you for the pointers, by the way!" She dropped what she had been carrying before running off. "Arisplotle! Are you ready?"

"Of course!" The silver slime bounced eagerly after Lily, overjoyed to be going on this adventure.

Lily led the way through the wasted land, building small walls when they came across one of the gravitational balls and then another. The whole time, Arisplotle watched Lily with awe in those big eyes of his. She paused, looking up at the arch of molt. "Gross."

"That's goot to be what we need!"

"I think so. C'mon, let's make this quick." Lily ran over, clearing out a great deal of old scales and horns as she climbed up, Arisplotle hot on her tail. The two paused at the top to catch their breath when an arm appeared above them, poised to strike down.

"Eep! Th-This is gonna smart!" Arisplotle dove beneath Lily, wrapping around one of her legs.

"Malroth!" Lily put her fists on her hips and glared up at the hand, snarling when it stopped for a moment. "I'll collect your molt if I damn well please! Go destroy elsewhere!"

Arisplotle gaped up at the builder and the arm, seeing the moment the arm took her words into consideration before slamming down near them. "L-Lily!"

Lily walked over, awkwardly seeing as there was a slime attached to her leg and started collecting the scales and horns the arm smashed. "Thank you." She hissed at the arm, paying it no mind as it hovered near them, as if it were interested in just what she was doing.

"It's watching us…" Arisplotle slid up her leg and the wrapped around her torso, still shivering as he watched the arm so he could warn Lily of any movements.

"It'll be fine. Malroth wouldn't hurt me, I know him." She finished gathering those before jumping down on the other side and collecting claws. She glanced back up, seeing the arm was still there and waiting. The builder smiled as she turned and started to make her way back to the Haven.

When the two arrived, Hellen ran over to them and a small glowing orb slid from her. "You're back! And you've collected material from the Masters molt, no less. The arms that lash this land are indeed those of our Lord. However, His power fluctuates uncontrollably, making His rampages violent and erratic." She shrugged as Lily held out a claw which she took and stroked. "As He struggles to contain this burgeoning strength, He must destroy Himself to be reborn ever stronger. I'm surprised you made it back, honestly."

"We almost didn't! One of the arms appeared but Lily yelled at Him and He stopped!" Arisplotle bounced off of Lily's waist and grinned at Hellen.

"You…" Hellen turned to Lily, body going lax from slight shock. "You yelled at Master?"

"I did." Lily shrugged and went to thinking about how to make materials out of the pieces left by Malroth.

"Very interesting… you know, there's a Forbidden Alter that you could-" Hellen watched as Lily yanked out the giant tomb that was on her back and started scribbling with renewed energy. "Child?" She followed the builder when she ran back and set to work. "Don't tell me you figured out how to make a Forbidden Alter! No human should know how-" The priestess stumbled back a step when the builder slapped not one but two alters down and started throwing scales and horns and claws down. "Blasphemy!"

"Nah, I'm just smart." Lily grinned at Hellen before throwing the materials together and making the blocks she needed for the shelter. Once she had them, she began her work on the shelter.

N04H stopped his rounds and watched as Lily threw up a door, a wave of magic washed over him, and he went running over. "Building-detected! Building-finished! Ms.-Lily-this-shelter-is-somewhat-small-do-you-think-so?"

"It is. But we'll get to that in a minute." Lily laughed as she basked in the praise of the monsters.

"N04H is right, goo know? For slimes like me, it's huge! But for other monsters, it would be a tight squeeze." Arisplotle bounced around, inspecting all the nooks and crannies. "But for goo to make such a gloopnormous building… that would be a lot for goo to do on your own!"

"Normally I ring a bell and then my friends help me build… but I don't have a bell here." Lily crossed her arms and thought for a moment.

_Ho-ho-ho! What's the mat-mat-matter, Lily? This little problem shouldn't stump-stump-stump someone like you!_

"Hermit?" Lily straightened up, looking around when she heard the voice.

_If you don't have it, build it! Isn't that the nit-nit-nitty grit-grit-gritty of being a builder? I left something especially important behind for you, remember? Wrack-wrack-wrack your brains and see if you can't figure out a way to put it to use!_

"What's the splatter, Lily? Are you trying to figure out how to build the bell? If you do figure it out, I think it'd goo very nicely in front of the shelter!" Arisplotle beamed up at her.

Lily beamed right back as she ripped out her book and jotted a few things down. "I got it!" She booked it out of the shelter and ran around to the builders table, eyes gleaming as she set to work.

Arisplotle followed Lily around as she built, jumping up on top of the builders bell when she finally placed it. "This looks gooreat! Look everybody! Lily made us something gooreat!"

"Warning! Warning! High-levels-of-building-energy-detected!" N04H alarmed as he ran over, inspecting the bell. "What-does-it-do?"

"This profane idol sullies the unholy Haven of Hargon!" Hellen groaned as she made her way over. "How did I allow this to happen?"

"Well! Give it a ring!" Arisplotle cheered, excited to hear the sound of it.

"I've never heard of montherth building before." Gremville crossed his arms as he fluttered around next to Hellen.

"Chance-of-monsters-coming:-Maximum. Chance-of-monsters-building:-Minimal." N04H's metal shoulders moved in a shrug as Lily rolled her eyes and hopped up next to the bell.

"It always worked with humans, but to be honest I've never tried it with monsters." Lily sighed as she pulled out her hammer and looked up at the bell, wondering if it would actually work. She pulled her hammer back and gave a hearty swing, sighing in relief when the gratitude the four monsters had gave her flowed from her and out with the ring of the bell.

Hellen let out a gasp as the other three began bouncing around, she let out a surprised noise when more monsters showed up and started looking around. "I must say…"

"What a gloriooze sound!" Arisplotle splatted down next to Lily as he cheered about the bell. "Looky! More monsters heard the bell and moozied on over!" He looked back at Lily, a curious look in his eyes. "I'm getting a strange feeling in my goo sacs… Lily, I think I want to help you build!"

"Building-impulse-drive-initiated! I-never-knew-such-a-component-was-installed… I-will-help-build-too!" N04H patted Lily on the head, excitement making his joints and alarms buzz.

"Nothing of the sort stirs within me." Hellen glowered at Lily, a sharp bite to her tone.

"Not to worry. I'm sure it'll happen eventually!" Arisplotle laughed when Lily picked him up.

"I had a priest who was like you, back on Furrowfield. He acted like he didn't want to help, but he gave me a lot of pointers. In the end he wanted to help us build." Lily smiled at Hellen, her features softening when the priestess looked away from her. She and Arisplotle went over to the new monsters, smiling up at them. "Welcome to the Haven!"

"We heard a thtrange, thcary thound coming from thomewhere near here. What'th going on?"

"Gooreetings, friend! No need to be nervooze! Lily here is a builder – she's making a shelter to keep us safe when Goom's Day arrives!" The slime moved to Lily's shoulder, drawing the small gremlins attention to himself.

"Did you-oo-oo say she's a builder? The sworn enemy of the Children? I'll never disobey Hargon's teachings!" The badboon growled at the slime.

"Look," Gremville flew over, putting himself between the angry monkey and Lily. "you don't have to become betht friendth. All we're thaying ith that she can thave uth when Doom'th Day rollth around. You don't want to die, do you?"

"Of couthe not… but what doeth Hellen have to thay about thith? You'll have to hell to pay when she findth out what'th going on here!" The first gremlin glared at Gremville. "What are you thtaring at, human? Have you got thomething you want to thay to me? Go on, thpit it out!"

"Have you seen my friend? His name is Malroth and I'm here to save him."

"No. I've never heard that name in my life. What maketh you think your friend would even be here in the firtht plathe?"

"And anyway, Malhalla is hu-oo-ooge and full of vortexes. Even if you knew-oo-oo where he was, you wouldn't be able to get to him in time on those hu-oo-ooman legs of yours." The monkey pounded his fists on the ground, only to shrug at Lily.

"You could ride on my back… but I don't think that would be any slicker than walking…" Arisplotle grumbled out loud, a stern look on his face.

"Mission-find-Malroth:-Failed. Not-Enough-data. Must-find-more-information." N04H beeped sadly behind Lily.

Lily waved meekly at the monsters before trudging away and sitting on a small hill. "I'll figure it out. I _have_ to." She pulled out her book and began to scribble down a new blueprint, glancing up every now and again when she needed to see what they had already.

Arisplotle looked to the others, even throwing a glance at Hellen. "I feel bad for our builder. She just wants to find her best friend…"


	51. Warning! Warning!

N04H was doing his rounds with the badboon when the two felt a small wave of magic wash over him. "Warning! Blueprint-detected! Lily-made-a-new-blueprint!"

"Let's go-oo-oo! What did she make?" The monkey took off towards the Haven, skidding to a halt when he nearly tumbled over Lily.

"This-does-not-appear-to-be-a-shelter." N04H looked around, something buzzing as he analyzed the blueprint before them.

"It's not, it's a blueprint for an Ark. It'll be a vehicle big enough to carry lots of monsters and get us off Malhalla." Lily grinned back at N04H and the monkey.

Arisplotle came over and looked down at Lily's book, jiggling with excitement. "Not to disappoint or anything, Lily… but do goo really think the three of ooze can build this on our own?"

"No, not in time. But I think if I can do enough for those of you around here, I'll be able to ring the bell a few more times and get more monsters to help!" As Lily spoke though, the ground shook hard enough that she fell back, luckily for her, Arisplotle expanded and caught her. "What's going on?"

"Bzzt! Gravitational-field-perturbations-detected! The-mass-of-Malhalla-is-decreasing-at-an-accelerated-rate!" N04H picked Lily up with the robotic claw from his chest before setting her down safely on the ground again.

"Doom's Day draws near. This is merely a taste of the Master of Destruction's grand machinations." Hellen ran over, putting a hand on Lily's shoulder.

"Skree! Are you thaying the real thing will be much, much worthe!?" Gremville flew over to Lily, colliding with the builder and hiding against her.

"BLEEP-BLEEP! Elevated-readings-in-fear-sensors! We-must-complete-the-Ark! There-is-not-a-moment-to-lose!" N04H shook Lily some, his elevated fear sensors causing him to go higher pitched.

"As our day of deliverance approaches, I expect we will see an increase in such tremors." Hellen crossed her arms and shook her head at the now scared monsters.

"Ya know, I don't really feel like being dethtroyed. I think I'll help with conthtruction on the Ark after all!" Gremville looked up at Lily, his lip quivering as he watched her.

The other gremlins all surrounded her as well, clinging to her where they could as the monkey spoke. "We don't want to die either! We'll help you-oo-oo build the Ark too-oo-oo!"

"So, you have all turned your backs on the Master!" Hellen scoffed and shook her head.

"What disciple would rather die over wanting to worship their God for a longer period of time? If we are able to stop Hargon, then you all will get to not only meet Malroth, but you can come live with us on our island. Talk to him, all the time. See him in the flesh." Lily hugged Gremville, narrowing her eyes on Hellen.

"Hellen… you-say-that-destruction-will-bring-us-salvation. But-is-this-truly-what-you-believe?" N04H stood next to Lily, straightening out his joints so he was taller than the human. "Lily-is-a-builder… the-enemy-of-our-order… but-in-trying-to-save-us-she-has-destroyed-something-more-valuable-than-our-physical-forms…" He spun around, taking in all the monsters around them. "She-has-destroyed-the-Children-of-Hargon's-fundamental-principles! Perhaps-she-is-the-only-true-believer-among-us!"

"I… had never really thought about all of this… like such…" The priestess looked away for a moment before turning her attention back to Lily. "In light of this revelation, it must be Hargon's will that I help Lily to build the Ark!" She let out a meek laugh as she shook her head. "And if truth be told… I do not wish to die either."

* * *

Lily looked up from what she was working on at her workbench when Hellen came over and stared down at her. "Priestess?"

"Lily… I still struggle with the idea that you and our Lord are friends. But, if it was so… have you spoken with Hargon?"

"I have. When he came and kidnapped Malroth and gave us his warning about the world."

"I see. Then you know of the secret that very few know of. That this world is naught but an illusion." Hellen sighed as she sat next to where Lily was working and looked up at the red sky. "You are not of this world. Only a select few were like you, never once did I think I would get to meet your kind. I'm glad I did."

"Lily! Lily! I've been thinking-" Gremville flew over and landed on the workbench, not having heard what Hellen had said to the builder.

"That's dangerous of you, Gremville." Hellen teased, laughing when the monster shot her a dirty glare.

"There'th thomething very odd about you, Lily. I think you have thome kind of mythteriouth power… I mean, we're the monthterouth memberth of the Children of Hargon, vigorouth opponentth of building! Yet here we are, about to conthtruct thith Ark…" The smaller monster shrugged as he patted Lily's head. "If I didn't believe you before, I thertainly do now – you _have_ to be friendth with the Mathter of Dethtruction!"

Lily smiled at Gremville and Hellen before going and putting all the necessary items in the storage locker so the monsters could get to work. Her grin grew as they all gathered around and took what they could carry so they could start work on the Ark. Hellen touched Lily's shoulder, her red orb flickering some. "Lily, while we finish this, might I suggest you and Arisplotle go to the Court of Chaos? The magistrate in charge there may know where there are more monsters who quietly await their demise. However, since the destruction began, the route has become littered with vortexes that would suck you into oblivion at the slightest slip… to walk that road is too great a risk."

"Lily! Lily! Warning! Warning! Enemies-detected-in-close-proximity!" N04H screamed as he came running up to the builder. "Shadow-fiends-approaching!"

"We're under splattack! Ohh, why do they have to be so aggooressive?!" Arisplotle cried as he wrapped around Gremville, forcing the gremlin to the ground.

"Let's knock 'em back and get to work! I think the five of us can take them on while the others work on building, what do you guys think?" Lily didn't wait for an answer, she bolted for the clearing in front of the blueprint and into the fray when the shadowy monsters appeared.

Hellen joined her with Gremville and Arisplotle right behind her. N04H came up next to Lily, attacking the monsters that tried to come up behind her. He turned and watched her fight for a moment, taking notice when a power spiked from her. "Lily-I-detect-powers-of-destruction-in-you."

"Is that so?" Lily leaned back, bend backwards to avoid a sword that was stabbed towards her before she dropped all the way down and kicked the monsters feet off. She rolled and struck the shadow with her sword. She and N04H looked up when a troll shadow came up, Lily growled and dove out of the way but N04H wasn't as quick as the builder. He took the hit but kept moving. "You okay, N04H?!"

"I-am-fine-Lily. Please-proceed!"

Lily nodded and started her assault on the monster, she and the others easily took it out before returning to the nearly completed Ark. She looked around; glad they had kept the monsters held back from causing damage to the Ark. "Sprinkler-system-activated. The-flowers-have-all-dried-up-Miriam! Watering-the-spronkle-drib-krooooooblorp…" Lily whirled around, seeing N04H was having issues, he twisted around sporadically as if he couldn't control his movements.

"N04H?" Lily slowly moved to him, holding a hand out to him. "What's going on, bud?"

"BLEEP-BLEEP-BLEEP! Entering-automatic-shutdown-mode… powering-off. Goodbye-Miriam… BLOOOOooop… BZZZT… BZZT…"

"Oh, N04H… you fought goorageously, but a robot your age should know better than to overload yourself…" Arisplotle bounced over as the robot collapsed onto the ground.

"Life-signs-bzzzt-detected. Execute-bzzzt-reboot-program?" Lily patted him on the head, frowning when he only made whirling and buzzing noises. "Reboot-program-failed. Troubleshooting… rupture-detected-in-air-vent. Elevated-risk-of-overheating…"

"Hang on, bud. I'll make you a new one." Lily ran over to her workbench and quickly made something the robot might be able to use. "Where do I put it in, N?"

"Back-panel. Overheating-threshold-will-be-exceeded-in-T-minus…" The robot buzzed and clicked as Lily set to work on yanking out the old vent. The builder hissed as she dropped it from how hot it was. She bit her gloves off so they wouldn't get in the way as she worked with the small wires and tubing. "Air-vent…installation-successful!"

"Shit, let me get my hands out of your back first!" Lily yanked her hands back and shut the small door as she jumped away from N04H. "Damn."

"Power-system-fully-operational. Initialising-reboot-program. Bleep-bleep! Reboot-successful!" N04H jumped up and spun, nearly hitting Lily and Gremville. "Greetings! Assault-android-number-zero-four-H-at-your-service! You-can-call-me-N04H! Pleasure-to-meet-you!" He spun around again, stopping so he was looking at Lily. "Thank-you-for-repairing-me. I-may-be-old-and-rusty-but-I-am-grateful-to-have-my-warranty-extended!"

"It'th jutht one thing after another with you, N04H! You had me worried thick!" Gremville grumbled at the robot.

"Lily-it-is-time-we-devised-a-way-to-avoid-the-gravitational-globules-and-search-for-other-monsters." N04H lowered himself back down so he was eye level with Lily.

"It isn't just the globules that are the problem. Malhalla is an enormooze place." Arisplotle bounced around between N04H and Lily. "If you goo out on foot, Goom's Day will have come and gone before you can bring anyone back!"

"Tho what are you thaying? We need to build thomething that letth uth travel fathter?" Gremville looked down at Arisplotle.

"We-need-a-high-velocity-vehicle!" N04H extended up again while spinning.

Lily crossed her arms as she leaned against her workbench and clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "Vehicle, huh?" She looked at N04H, nodding. "Can I see your guts?"

"My-internal-components? You-have-an-idea?" N04H twirled around once more before a door opened and showed off his circuits to Lily. "Please-be-gentle. I-am-more-delicate-than-I-look." The robot let out a squeak when Lily dove in and started poking around. "O-Oh-my!"

When Lily pulled back she shut the door to his circuits quickly before running off and going to the landing at the edge of the Ark. She whipped out her book and threw down a blueprint, beaming when the monsters all stared at her in shock. "Got it!"

"That-tickled…" N04H turned away from the others, a whimpering alarm leaving him. "I-believe-I-may-have-oiled-myself."

Lily got busy on her blueprint while the others finished the Ark. Lily stepped back when the basics of her vehicle were finished, a grin on her face. Until the others came over. "What in the world ith that? How'th it thuppothed to move without any wheelth?" Gremville flew around it, frowning at the thing.

"Muah, hah, hah! I would seem even the esteemed builder is not immune to failure!" Hellen let out a roar of laughter as she shook her head.

Lily rolled her eyes and grinned before all but attacking the base of the thing. Magic on her fingertips as she hammered and tinkered, shaping it as she went. She backed away and put a hand on her hip as she looked at the monsters. "Eat shit." She snapped her fingers and magic erupted around the vehicle, changing it into a small buggy.

"What is this trickery, builder?!" Hellen slammed her morning stars down, roaring at the human. "Explain yourself!"

"Very-interesting! The-blueprint-was-merely-a-substructure-from-which-to-build-the-completed-vehicle." N04H walked around it, looking it over as the others consulted Lily. "Initial-scans-of-the-internal-components-indicate-a-fuel-cell-that-can-absorb-the-destructive-energy-of-the-gravitational-globules. The-fuel-cell-neutralises-this-energy-and-converts-it-into-propellant. It-is-quite-brilliant!"

"I underthtood _none_ of that." Gremville held onto Arisplotle as he looked to N04H, frowning at the robot. "But, I gueth it thoundth amathing."

"I have never laid my eyes upon something so foul… does it have a name?" Hellen looked to Lily, slight concern in her voice.

"It'll drive and it looks like a buggy. So, I'll call it The Buggy Buggy."

"What in the- that is ridiculous!" Hellen gaped at Lily who was beaming with pride. "You're not very good at naming things… are you?"

* * *

Lily and Arisplotle slowly made their way back to the Haven, the Buggy Buggy was full of slimes and another badboon. The builder parked the buggy on its' landing strip, she tried her best to keep her smile as the monsters climbed out and ran off to look over the Ark. She slowly followed after Arisplotle, going to Hellen when one of the little blue slimes wiggled over to her. "You're our resident builder, are you? What's got you looking so goolum?"

Lily tried to hide her sigh as she explained to the slime that she was searching for Malroth, who was in fact the Master of Destruction. She looked away from the slime when it only laughed at her. "Serioozely? Don't make me laugh! It takes me forever to slop jiggling!"

The newest badboon came over, putting his large hand on the jiggling slime. "Even if it's true-oo-oo what you say, I've got no idea how you'd ever find Him. He co-oo-ould be anywhere…"

"Don't worry, Lily. That's one reason we're resgooing monsters! Someone out there will know something. I just pray we can find them before Goom's Day comes!" Arisplotle bounced onto Lily's shoulder and rubbed against her cheek.

"Lily, I think it's time for you to head to the Court of Chaos. The… Buggy… will get you there with relative ease. Once you arrive, you'll need to seek council with magistrate and ascertain the whereabouts of any nearby monsters who wish to join us. And perhaps he will be able to provide some clues as to what has become of your friend Malroth." Hellen put her hand on Lily's other shoulder, giving the builder a small shake. "You can do this, child. Go, I will watch over the Ark."

* * *

Lily and Arisplotle sped through the wasted land beyond the large gravitational globule, narrowly missing an arm the shot out next to them and destroyed some of the cliffs that was blocking their path. Lily stuck her arm out, her fingertips burning from the amount of destructive magic radiating off of the arm before it disappeared. "Lily! Look! Up there!" Lily looked up, seeing a building up on the cliffs on the other side of a clearing from them. "We're almost there!" Arisplotle bounced in his seat before pointing something else out. "Look, it's a tiny dracky!"

Lily spun the Buggy around, stopping next to the dracky who let out a screech at the large thing suddenly being next to him. "Hop in! I'm Lily and this is Arisplotle!"

The dracky quit crying long enough to slowly flap into the Buggy, sniffling as he spoke. "My name'sss Drackssson. I jussst came down to check on the sssituation, but I got ssso ssscared my wingsss turned to jelly. Now I can't get back to the Court of Chaosss."

"Sounds like someone else we know." Lily gave the dracky a playful wink as she grabbed him and pulled him in. "We're headed to the Court; we'll give you a lift!" The builder cranked and slammed the Buggy around, dodging the arm that was trying to destroy their path every few hundred feet. And if it wasn't the arm she was dodging, it was those stupid gravitational globules. Drackson and Arisplotle clung to each other, eyes wide as Lily drove through the mess of destruction. She turned to them when they finally got there, grinning at them. "That wasn't so bad."

"I'm gonna be buggy sssick…" Drackson turned and threw up what vile he could, luckily making it out of the buggy on time. "There'sss a ladder… the magissstrate isss very sssmart… he'll help usss…"

Lily plucked the Dracky up and tossed Arisplotle onto her shoulder as she made her way through the destroyed temple and down the ladder. She turned and looked at the magistrate that was watching them. "Magistrate, I'm-"

"You dare disturb my prayer? Know you not the name of Zebadee the Zealous?" The magistrate let out an offended gasp when Lily shook her head. "Would it surprise you to know that you are looking right at him? Yes, I am Zebadee – the mighty magistrate of the Children of Hargon." He waved his hand as if he were growing tired of his own introduction. "But now, you stand in the Court of Chaos. For what purpose have you come here, hated human?"

"My name is Lily, I come in search of monsters who wish to flee Doom's Day while searching for my friend."

"You're joking. We have nothing to fear from Doom's Day. Our only salvation is in destruction." There was a smile in the magistrates voice until he lifted his scepter and snarled at Lily. "Pray tell, why would a human risk life and limb to construct a rescue craft 'The Ark', you call it, to save the lives of monsters? I cannot allow such heresy to continue…"

"Your Honor!" Drackson tore from Lily's arms and flew up in front of her face, giving the magistrate a desperate look. "Forgive my rudenesss, but I don't want to be dessstroyed! I want to essscape on the Ark with missusss builder!"

"That word, 'builder'… ah yes, I remember now. The Court of Chaos was constructed here long ago by a builder just like yourself. We merely requisitioned it for our own purposes. When our Master bestowed His destruction upon this place… I sang in praise, but I felt something stir behind this altar…" He turned to Lily, the magenta orb on his mask glowed brightly for a moment before he stepped back, allowing Lily the option to go up. He looked away when she ran up and broke down the altar and the wall behind it.

"Blood? Really? Why can't it just be normal water?" Lily gagged at the foul smell of the blood as it flowed down the walls and pooled around the walkway. She started for the chests she saw when the magistrate grabbed her arm.

"You would so brazenly tear down these walls! You wretch!"

"What gives? You told me I could-"

"Well… yes… but you did it without a second thought, and this is a sacred-"

"I thought the Children grinned upon destruction?" Lily smirked when Zebadee growled and let her go. "That's what I thought." She opened all of the chests, collecting the items that were inside. She grinned when she saw a seed of life, popping it into her mouth as Zebadee watched her.

"I…" He shook his head, pondering the things he knew. "I cannot believe it… All this time, there was a storeroom in the Court of Chaos, filled with the relics of the builder who founded it… and behind the very altar in which I prayed, no less. It was never in my power to destroy it, you see."

Arisplotle let out a childish giggle as he started to go back to the altar room. "The Children of Hargoon are an intriguing bunch! Not only did a builder build their buildings, they can't even squish their own altar without a builders help! They goo on and on about creation this or destruction that, but without building they wouldn't be able to destroy a thing! And without destruction, builders couldn't create!"

Lily grabbed the scepter when Zebadee went to point it at Arisplotle. "Further discourtesy will not be tolerated, _builder_. This slime might think himself slippery enough to escape my wrath, but neither of you will escape the Master!"

Lily put her forehead to his, a snarl leaving her throat. "Not to brag, but Malroth is my closest friend, my other half. Make me angry and after I save him, I'll let him know how good you were to me."

Zebadee went slack and stared at Lily. "E-Excuse me? How do you know that name?"

"I just told you. He's my best friend and I need to find him. Do you know where he could be?"

"You have me entirely befuddled, builder! First the storeroom and now… the Master's name… and a close friendship with him." Zebadee focused on Lily, taking in her calm demeanor and the bland look on her face. "You are an interesting one, I will give you that… take myself and my apprentice Drackson to this Ark of yours so that I might witness your sinful work with my own eyes."

Arisplotle was halfway up the ladder when he looked back down at the others. "Oh! Are there any other monsters who would like to live? We could take them with us to the Ark!"

"Hm… the was a masked monster just below… a little to the North of here." Zebadee followed Lily and Arisplotle up the ladder and back to the Buggy. "What an interesting… thing- AHHHHHH!" The magistrate lashed out and clung to Lily as she drove the buggy off the edge of the cliff, taking the four of them down next to the masked monster. "WHAT IN THE MASTERS NAME WAS THAT FOR?!"

"I wasn't about to drive through that shit again." Lily pushed the magistrate off before whistling at the other monster. "Hey! You want a lift to safety?"

The monster turned and looked at the group, tilting his masked head. "Oi, wot're you 'angin' round 'ere fer? Ya ain't wiv the Children o' 'Argon, are ya?" He held up a small pouch, waving it at Lily. "Can you lot 'elp me out, real quick? I wanna make mincemeat o' this wall 'ere!"

Lily shrugged as she jumped out of the buggy, snatching the pouch from the monster and setting down one of the old bombs against the wall. "Ah, I love blowing up the walls!" She laughed and dove behind the monster, only to laugh more with the monster when the wall came tumbling down.

"He doesn't seem too concerned about our impending goom… does he?" Arisplotle watched as the monster ran into the cave they had just opened up as he climbed onto Lily's shoulders.

"Nah, but let's go see what he was after!" Lily ran in after the monster, ignoring Arisplotle's protests as she came skidding to a halt, her eyes wide as she stared at the pile of discarded teeth nearby. "Holy… shit…"


	52. Game of Trust

"Alright! This is where we should blow to smivvereens!" The hooded monster turned and looked at Lily. "Uhm… 'elloooo, 'uman!" He tapped her on the head with the back of his axe. "Oi! Leave it aht! That stuff belongs to the Master! There'll be 'ell to pay if ya mess wiv it!"

"Too late!" Lily ran over, easily jumping over the hoodlums hand when he went to grab her, though he was quick and caught a pigtail. Lily let out a hiss as she lit one of the bombs and threw it, watching as it took out the teeth that were stuck like stalactites. "Got it!"

The group went still when the explosion was much bigger than it should have been and a shadowy hoodlum dropped down, a snarl pointed at the group. Lily looked back, making sure their hoodlum was still there. "Oi, that ain't me! Now I gotta show it oo's the boss!" He picked Lily up, tossing her and Arisplotle towards the monster. "Show 'em wot fer!"

Lily used the momentum to swing her hammer, bringing it down on the shadow monsters head as the hoodlum jumped down after her and taking a few quick slashes at the shadow. The two pulled back, grinning at each other when the shadow disappeared. "Gertcha, ya shady rotter!" The hoodlum put a hand on his belly as he laughed. "Say, yer pretty 'andy fer a kid! Didn't throw a fit or nutin' when I tossed ya!"

"I'm used to it!" Lily laughed as she turned and started collecting all the bits of Malroth she could find.

"You got guts, too. I'd never've touched them fings wiv a bargepole…" The hoodlum slapped Lily on the back and laughed again. "Right then! I'll stick wiv this runt! Let's get aht there and destroy everyfin' we can, until we can't destroy nuffin' no more!"

Lily let the hoodlum pick her up and place her on his shoulders before looking down at him. "Hey, hoodlum. I'm building a ship to escape Doom's Day, you wanna come with and meet more ragtags like you?"

"You ain't muckin' me abaht, are ya? Troof be told, I'd rather not get destroyed if I don't gotta. 'Ight, 'ight. Take me back to yer base and 'ave a butcher's at this ship o' yers."

"Hold it! Hold it!" Arisplotle glared down at the monster, jiggling towards the beast. "Do you know of any other monsters near here that don't wanna go splat? We want to resgoo as many as we can!"

"As it so 'appens, I do know a few of 'em, they mates o' mine. It ain't far from 'ere, troof be told." The hoodlum followed the group back to the buggy, pointing Lily in the direction she needed to go for the first one.

When they got to the cliffs, Lily couldn't help her grin. "Another skeleton, huh?" She ran up, giving him a playful wave. "Hello! I'm Lily, these monsters and I are going to escape Doom's Day, you wanna tag along?"

"You bonehead! Why would I want to do that? I'm just about to be freed from an eternity of armed conflict! Doom's Day can't come soon enough!" He flinched when Lily frowned and looked away from him. "H-Hey now! You don't have to look so glum. Wait… you aren't angry at me… are you?" He took half a step back when Lily gave him a scowl, a gasp leaving him. "If looks could kill! Alright, alright. I'll consider your offer, but only if you can persuade the rest of my unit to come too." He jabbed to an area of cliffs behind him. "Two of the boys are back that way, I haven't seen sarge recently, but he can't be far off. If you can talk the rest of them in, come and find me."

Lily took off, swinging her hammer with all of her might and knocking down stone walls to get to the rest of the skeleton corps. She paused mid-swing, eyes going wide as tears burned and threatened to spill over when she heard a familiar voice. "Another fresh start! Damn. I just wish I could have said goodbye to everyone before I died… I hope they're doing alright…" The skeleton on the other side let out a cry when the wall came crashing down, his red eyes just as wide as Lily's when he saw her. "You're pullin' my leg bone! Lily! Arisplotle! It's really you!"

Lily lunged at the skeleton, hugging him tight. "Gris! I can't believe it!"

"I thought I told ya, kid? I can't die, I'm undead. A little thing like death won't stop a warrior of the Immortal Corps! Never mind that, what are you doing all the way out here?" Griswold patted Lily on the head, grunting when she hugged him tighter.

"We're looking for monsters to take back to the Ark!" Lily pulled away, giving him a sappy grin. "You'll come with us, won't you?!"

"What a stupid question, of course I will! Come on, one of my boys is all the way at the top, let's go get him, you can fill me in on the details on the way up!" Griswold followed Lily up, listening to her tell him about the Ark and the Buggy Buggy along with the adventures they had since he had departed with them. They were about half way up when an arm lashed out, destroying the bridge Lily had been building.

Griswold and Arisplotle landed with the other three monsters, gaping up when they say Lily frozen in the hands grasp. "L-Lily! Kid! Hang on, we're coming!"

Lily was frozen with fear, she had felt the power of Malroth's destruction all this time and it had never caused such a reaction in her. Then again, she had never felt his rage like this before, had never felt his claws pressing against her back in a way that could tear her to pieces. She took in a few shaky breaths before forcing herself to relax in his hold. "Mal? Can you hear me?" Her hands ran over the finger that wrapped around her shoulder as she pressed her cheek against it. "I'm coming. I-I swear that I'll save you."

Griswold led the way up, eyes narrowed on the arm. "Damn it! This isn't how I wanted to learn if she's truly friends with the Master or not!"

"He's not in the right mind, there's no way!" Zebadee watched in awe as the arm stayed still and just simply held onto the builder. "My magic won't reach that far; I have to get closer."

Lily hugged the finger, squeezing it back as best she could when the hand squeezed her. "You have to set me down, Mal. I can't save you like this." She squeaked when two claws pressed against her back more, she could feel them sink in a fraction and draw blood. She gave a growl and slammed a fist down on the hand. "Malroth! Set me down before I make you drop me!"

The group of monsters, including the one stuck at the top all watched in awe as the hand moved up and set Lily down at the top near the stuck monster. "Thank you. Now go destroy something else! I'm busy here." She kissed a knuckle as she glared at the arm. "I shouldn't have to scold you! Just you wait until I find you, you're getting an earful!" She jabbed a finger at the hand when it acted like it was about to pick her back up. "Ah! Don't you dare!" She smacked at it when it went to grab her again. "Malroth-" The builder stilled when a claw lightly touched her cheek before disappearing.

Lily rubbed her cheeks, trying to get rid of the tears there. "Dammit, Mal! I'm coming, I promise!"

Zebadee was panting by the time he got to Lily, the orb on his mask was like a beacon as he gawked at her. "I truly witnessed that… the Master… He cares for you! How! What trickery is this!?" He squeaked when Lily turned a scowl on him. "Truly, if looks could kill-"

The group set off again, taking it slower this time. The monsters huddled down when the arm appeared again. "Ms. builder!" The hoodlum held her up as if she were some kind of sacrifice when it poised to attack the monsters.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Really?! What part of 'destroy something else' don't you understand right now?!" She wiggled away from the monsters before continuing her ascent to the next skeleton. "Stupid monsters. All you care about is destroying-" She whirled around when the arm moved next to her. "What?!"

Before the arm could do anything, Lily jumped a few more levels and made it to the skeleton up top. She turned, pointing at the arm. "Stay there! And don't sass me!" She gasped when the arm lashed out, destroying an area to her left. "Malroth! If I knew your whole name-"

"Uh… can I help you?" The skeleton flinched back when Lily turned a glare on him. "Oh… my…"

"You're coming with us, and do _not_ sass me." Lily started work on another bridge, not waiting for a response from the monster.

Griswold shrugged at his fellow soldier, a fearful look in those red eyes of his. "She's in a mood, that's for sure."

The arm appeared once more but stayed still as Lily built her little bridge across to the last skeleton soldier. It disappeared once the large group was in the buggy with the last skeletal soldier and on their way to the final monster.

Arisplotle looked to Lily when the last monster came into view, seeing panic stir in those ocean blue eyes of hers. "What's the matter? Gloop got your tongue? Let's go say hello!"

Lily stared at the monster standing before the darkened cave, her throat closed and her whole being began to tremble as she stared at the snow white batmandrill. She slowly shook her head as she slid down and hugged her legs. "No… h-he's dead…"

Arisplotle gave Lily a confused look before slipping from the cramped buggy. "Ookay then, I'll go say hello for us." He returned to Lily a few moments later, his slime body wiggling to put himself in front of her face. "He says his friend is stuck in that dark cave, let's leave the booggy here and go search for her. Then we can go home?"

Lily gave a stiff nod and slowly stood, glancing over when Griswold helped her to her feet. "Sorry… I just…"

"You're alright, kid. Let's go get this over with, I'm far too excited to see this Ark!" He led the way, keeping his boney hand on Lily as they walked by the batmandrill and into the darkness.

Lily tripped a few steps but quickly recovered thanks to the hand on her arm. She couldn't stop her trembling as they walked through the darkness. Her hand was out, waiting to feel something, anything. She bit her lip to stop the scream that threatened to leave her when her fingers slid through thick, coarse fur. Though that didn't stop the monster from giving a loud screech. "Eek, eek, eeeeeeek! Who are you?! I thought I was alone in here!"

"We're here because your friend sent us! She's worried about you! Please… come with us! Before I throw up!"

"Oh… I suppose I should go and say something. Take her under my wing and convince her to join me in the darkness. Do you know the way out?"

Lily gave a whimper when the leathery hand touched her arm back. "Yeah! Don't touch me! Please!" She turned, tripping over something slimy which made her scream.

"L-Lily! It's just me!" Arisplotle cried out when Lily thrashed for a moment. "You're really worked up right now, huh?"

Lily grabbed the slime and hugged him tight. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Let's just hurry up." She whimpered as she crawled on hands and knees out of the darkness. She kept her head down as the monsters slowly walked out around her, throwing worried glances her way.

The group froze again when they saw the batmandrill that had been outside running towards them. They looked up, seeing a hand hovering around nearby. "Can the Master feel your fear, child?" Zebadee helped Lily to her feet and throwing a glance to her back when he felt something wet, seeing the blood there. "You're bleeding, child."

"I-I'm fine." Lily watched as the two batmandrills went into a small fight, snapping at each other about how stupid the other one was. The two monsters turned and looked at Lily, grinning at her. "So… I take it… you're joining us?"

"Sure are!"

* * *

The buggy moved slower with all the weight on it, but the group made it back in one piece. As soon as Lily got the buggy parked, she watched the other monsters swarm the new group, cheering about seeing old friends. She slowly climbed out, her hand moving to her head as the world began to spin around her. She groaned as she tried to make her way down the steps, a small moan leaving her when it all went dark.

Hellen ran over, barely catching Lily before the girl could hit the ground. "What happened?!"

"Hellen the Horrible! You'll never believe it; this child is friends with the Master! I've seen it with my own eyes, though he caused some damage and I believe she's lost quite a bit of blood over the ordeal…" Zebadee jumped away when Hellen lashed out at him. "What did I do to deserve a swing?!"

"You did not bring our only hope back!" Hellen snarled as she scooped Lily up in her large hands and carried the girl into the altar room. "Heathens, the lot of you!" She slammed the doors shut, locking everyone else out as she set to work on helping Lily. "Oh, my sweet summer child…"

Some time passed and Hellen finally emerged from the altar room, the orb on her mask dull as she stomped over to the new crew of monsters. "Next time anyone goes out with the builder, if she is bleeding in such a manner, you will bring her back. I will not have the Master destroying something she has worked so hard on because we failed to help her!"

Zebadee slowly turned away, his movements stiff as he tried to stay out of the priestesses anger. "We… we were nearly finished… we were going to get the batmandrills and- and…"

"I care not for your excuses, magistrate! It is our duty, Hargon's will, to see this child save her friend and us! If I see Lily come back injured in such a manner again, I will destroy whoever allowed it." Hellen slammed a morning star down, snarling at the other monsters. "She will sleep for the night. For now, you can all switch between guard duty and collecting vines for food. Until then, I want to see no one standing still."

Drackson looked to Zebadee, a worried look on his face. "D-Don't you… outrank Hellen the Horrible?"

"Shush, my child. No one outranks an enraged female." Zebadee pulled Drackson to his chest, covering the smaller monsters mouth. "Now, let's… find somewhere to hide."

* * *

Lily stirred; her whole body ached as she turned her head to the side. She could hear shouting and arguing from the other side. It was tempting to close her eyes and pretend like she was still asleep, but she had a friend to save. She pushed herself up, seeing the bandages the Hellen must have wrapped around her torso. A glance to her right showed her where her armor was at, she shrugged at it, her undershirt and shorts would be fine for now.

"I will tell her what I know when she wakes up, slime."

"But I want to know too!"

"Oi! Are we ignorin' the fact that y'all fink _I'm_ goin' ta build anythin'?!"

"You'll build if you want to live!"

"Yeah, put a sock in it! You either help build and live, or you walk away and die!"

"But we're Children o' 'Argon!"

"You guys can't do anything with me, huh?" Lily leaned against the doorframe, grinning at the surprised monsters that turned to her. "How long was I taking a snooze?"

"It's only been a few hours. I expected you to sleep through the night, child." Hellen ran over, looking the builder over. "Why are you up and about already?"

Zebadee also went to Lily, his hands tucked in the pockets of his gown. "Lily, your slime friend told me I never answered your question about knowing where Malroth might be. I expect him to be within the walls of Hargon's Castle."

"How do I get there?" Lily straightened up, eyes narrowing on the magistrate.

"It will be no easy task." He pointed beyond the low walls of the Ark. "And I don't know of anyone who can fly that far."

Lily walked around until she could see what he was pointing at, her jaw dropping. "How had I not seen that before?"

"I only noticed it when we were heading back, I assume the Master did something to bring it here." Zebadee shrugged some, a sigh leaving him. "Even if you had the means to fly that far, builder, you could not get through. The castle is surrounded by powerful vortexes, not to mention the magical barrier. I have no insight on how to break passed those defenses."

Lily glared at the castle, a monster worthy growl starting in her belly and worked its' way out of her throat as she clenched her fists. "I'll think of something."

"Congratulations-Lily! You-have-acquired-new-data-pertaining-to-your-friend's-expected-coordinates." N04H came over and patted Lily on the head.

Arisplotle jumped onto N04H, watching Lily. "That's right, but we have all these new and sticky problems! How to get over there and how to break through!?"

"Silly-slime. We-can-upgrade-the-Buggy-Buggy. We-have-the-technology. Hope-has-not-run-out!" N04H spun around, looking at all of the new monsters before turning back to Lily. "Another-problem-now. We-have-more-monsters-than-ever-before. We-must-introduce-the-newcomers-to-the-basics-of-building!"

Lily nodded and went back to the altar room, reappearing with her book in hand. "If we did this, and then this…" As Lily got to work on the next portion of the blueprint, the monsters did what they do best and cleared out the area beneath for the undercarriage. She looked up when she heard a commotion of excitement not that far off. "What in the…?" She got up and went over, seeing that Hellen, N04H and Gremville had been busy while she'd been away. "You guys made materials?"

"But of course, child! We couldn't let you have all the glory, am I right?" Hellen laughed as she patted the new storage container that was chock full of things for building.

Lily grinned as she watched the monsters look over the contents. She tossed her blueprint down, letting the beings around her get busy. "Lily? Lily, child. This Ark of yours-" She turned, seeing Zebadee walk over to her. "Did this come from that rust bucket running around or… from the leather-bound tomb of yours?"

"Hah, the guts of this book are a secret." The builder gave the magistrate a playful wink, laughing when he gasped in surprise. "Don't worry, it drives Malroth up a wall too. But no one but I will ever see the inside of it!"

"This information makes me all the more curious!" He cleared his throat as he rubbed the glass orb of his scepter. "I have been informed you use these-" he waved to the two forbidden altars. "to create materials for us to use here. Isn't that quite the task for a single person? Perhaps you could make a proper room? A, uh, summoning chamber if you will. I could help with creating these materials…"

Lily lifted a brow at him and smirked. "Oh? Alright, I can do that." She slipped back into the altar room, fixing it up with what would be needed. Once she was finished, the magister came in, an awed noise leaving him. "Like it?"

"I… do!" He turned to her, clapping his hands softly. "Lily, will you answer a question of mine? I've been truly baffled since we first met. I need to know _how_ a human, a _builder_, came to be friends with the Master."

"Simple. We washed up on an island after a shipwreck and became friends. At the time we didn't know he was the Master of Destruction. And truth be told, I wouldn't have him any other way. I love Malroth for who and what he is. No matter how frustrated he gets at his destructive powers."

"That is poppycock." Zebadee slammed his scepter down, growling. "I… I cannot believe what you claim! Heed my words, builder! Creation and Destruction are fundamentally irreconcilable forcers! Sooner or later, the balance will tip, and one will extinguish the other."

Lily frowned as Zebadee turned and left her alone in the summoning chamber. She crossed her arms and looked out the stain glass windows, seeing the castle just out of reach. "I refuse to believe that." She went outside and started helping where she could on the Ark.


	53. Pumpkin Head!

The next section of the Ark was nearly complete, Lily was making a few more materials while Hellen and Zebadee were in the summoning chamber getting Lily what she needed to make the materials for the blueprint. Lily pulled back and wiped her brow, glad to be breaking a sweat while working. She was about to get back to it when the ground shook beneath her feet, causing her to fall back on her ass. Eyes wide, she looked up when Hellen and Zebadee ran out and stared at her. "That was a big one…"

"That tremor was an indication that our Master's strength grows ever greater." Hellen grumped as she easily pulled Lily up.

"He may only now be stirring from His long slumber, but His preparations for Doom's Day are already in full swing." Zebadee sounded like he was torn between fright and excitement. "I believe that once he is fully awoken, Doom's Day will truly be upon us."

"Lily, you're mates with the Master, right?" Griswold came up and stood next to the bell, leaning against one of the pillars that held it up. "Can you tell us what kind of bloke He is?"

Lily thought for a moment, a stupid grin spreading across her lips. She could tell them how hot-headed and destructive he was, or… "Well, one time, he wore a pumpkin on his head and danced with me. And he enjoys flexing his muscles with the half-naked miners of Khrumbul-Dun."

"We are not fools, Lily!" Hellen gasped and looked to the builder, the orb on her mask bright with her frustrations. "Surely the Master of Destruction would never partake in such silly pastimes!"

"Whatever you say, Hellen." Lily laughed, shrugging as she turned and went back to work at her bench. "Anyways, Doom's Day is getting closer by the minute, no time in gossiping now!"

Griswold and Gremville had approached Lily shortly after her teasing about Malroth and his pumpkin head, asking for a creepy conservatory and a gory grill house. She finished up the conservatory first, beaming when Griswold came in and dropped his lower jaw in awe. "Ya know, kid. I'm glad I didn't disconnect your noggin when we first met. I blame the sword in my hand, hold one of these things makes you wanna just… take a swing at someone!"

"Another monster like you nearly chopped my noggin off when I was a prisoner on his ship. You remind me of him." Lily gave a sad smile and rubbed her eyes. "I hadn't thought of captain in so long… I sure do miss him."

"Keh heh, heh! Why am I not surprised? It's in our nature to chop first, ask questions later. On behalf of animated skeletons everywhere, I apologize." Griswold patted Lily on the back, a laughter coming from him. "Also, thank you, kid. Without your help, I'd never have got to see those three numbskulls again. So, thanks. I'll do everything in my power to bring you and your mate the Master of Destruction together again. I owe you that much!"

Lily's lip quivered as she looked up at Griswold, she tried her best to hold back the sobs with her pitiful sniffles, but then she broke when he gave her a small hug. "OH GRIS!" She hugged him back and gave into the waterworks.

"You humans are a watery bunch, aren't you?"

Gremville fluttered by the last small room on the Ark, his nose wiggling when he smelled something absolutely disgusting. He burst through the doors, his little eyes going wide. "Oh, Lily! Thith ith abtholutely dithguthting! I love it!" He plopped onto Lily's shoulders, nuzzling against her cheek before giving her a curious look. "Ya know, I like you, Lily, but I thtill think you're a very thtrange creature… you just waltth into the unholy homeland of the Children of Hargon, the enemy of all builderth, and make yourthelf the thenter of attention by building thtuff…" He shrugged and dove into the smorgasbord of gore Lily had just set down. "And to top if all off, you thay the Mathter of Dethtruction ith your betht buddy!" He came up from the middle of the pile with a slimy steak in his teeth. "But don't you worry about Malroth, Lily. I'm thertain you'll thee your friend again thoon enough!"

"Thank you, Gremville." Lily patted his gore-covered head before going out to the belly, she looked down at her arms, seeing she was starting to get the wonderful glow. "Time to ring the bell." She purred as she pulled her hammer out and focused on the head of it, seeing the magic gather there before she swung and let it roll off in waves with each ring of the bell.

The large group of monsters all rushed to enjoy the magic rolling off the bell before a small cluster of more monsters came flying over. Lily whirled around, grinning at the new monsters. "Welcome to the Ark!"

"Caw! We heard this horrid noise and flew right over! What are you lot doing here?" The gargoyle in front cautiously flew into the Ark, looking around as he came in.

"I'm Lily, the resident builder! This is the Ark that's going to take us to safety-" Lily gasped when the gargoyle pushed her aside.

"Builder!? Ark?! Knock me down with a feather! We'd better destroy it! Stand back, I'll deal with you in a minute, pesky hu… man…" The gargoyle froze when he noticed the large group of monsters glaring at him. "Uhm…?"

"We don't acthept that thort of behavior on our Ark!" Gremville flew over, Arisplotle in his arms. "Not when conthtruction ith nearly complete! Why don't you join uth inthtead? Bethideth, our builder ith betht buddieth with the Mathter!"

The gargoyle went to snap at the gremlin and slime when he felt an energy gathering nearby, he glanced over and swallowed the lump that suddenly formed in his throat when he saw Lily glaring at him. "O-Of course! Caw! W-We'd love to! R-r-r-right boys?!" He gave a nervous chuckle as he instantly dropped his sword. "Quite a… a uh, feather in your hat there. Best buddies with the Master? Hah… right… we're joining up with you!"

* * *

Lily was leaning against the unholy altar some time later, listening to Hellen and Zebadee talk about how with each raise in her creative powers, Malroth's destructive ones grew as well. All to even each other out. "We must speak with Adamn about this." Zebadee put his hand to his mask as he thought. "He would be extremely interested in hearing this-"

"Hey! No thlacking!" Gremville dove into the room, glaring at the three. "I know you're the Children'th top brath and everything – and you're the Mathter'th betht buddy – but we're short-handed enough ath it ith. Thtop wathting time and thtart building!" He growled before ducking out of the room again.

"Lily! Warning! Warning! Lily! Something-is-coming! Fight-in-bound!" N04H ran by the altar room, luring the three bigwigs out of the room and into the main area. "Fight-imminent!"

"Alright, let's get ready! N04H, you gotta be careful this time, alright?" Lily patted the robot on the back, frowning up at him.

"My-nuts-may-be-rusty-but-I-will-fight-nonetheless!" The robot patted Lily on the head. "I-can-hear-the-scrap-heap-calling-my-serial-number. I-cannot-predict-if-I-will-remain-in-operational-capacity-after-this-battle. But-I-will-not-power-down-quietly!" The monsters around them roared in agreeance as they all ran out to the clearing in front of the Ark, readying themselves for the fight ahead.

* * *

The fight went quicker than Lily anticipated, but then again, she had nearly thirty monsters on her side now. "Man! Tell me why I ever fought monsters in the first place-"

"Probably becauthe we tried to dethtroy everything you were creating." Gremville grinned as he attacked a shadow monster near Lily.

Lily gave a shrug but nodded. "Yeah, that's very true." She laughed and dove back into the fray.

When the final monster appeared, it grinned down at Lily, a shadowy tongue running over his monster maw. "So, we meet again."

The builder stared up at the shadowy batmandrill that was grinning down at her. "Warwick…? But… how?"

"I did excellent work, High Priest Hargon approved of my tactics when I went against you." He slowly climbed down from the ledge, a loud hiss leaving his throat as he moved towards her.

Hellen and Zebadee grabbed what monsters they could, yanking them back as Lily trembled. "Her magic is spiking…" Hellen whispered, watching as magic gathered around the builder, rocks and vines getting whipped up in that very magic. "Back to the Ark with all you smaller monsters. We'll help her with this one!"

"Eek, eek, eek! The Master hasn't been happy with you, priestess! Helping out this… abomination!" Warwick cried out as he pounced, easily leaping over Lily and onto the priestess. He let out a shriek when Lily was suddenly next to him. "I'm not ready for you yet. I want you to watch as I destroy everything-" He took pause when he looked to her, her eyes were glowing, and the magic whipped her hair around her face.

The shadow form of Warwick turned to slam down on Lily when four arms appeared around them. He stopped and looked to them. "Damn you." He snarled and opened a portal just behind him. "Just you wait, builder! If you make it to the castle, He won't save you there!"

Hellen stared in awe as the four arms of Malroth slammed down where the shadowy batmandrill had just been, ripping and tearing the ground to shreds before disappearing. She spun around, watching as Lily's eyes rolled back and she collapsed to the ground. "Lily!" The priestess grabbed Lily and lightly began to pat the builders cheek, a worried noise leaving her when Lily began to stir. "You need to stop frightening me so, child."

"Hellen? What happened?" Lily whined as she sat up and rubbed her head.

"The arms, Master, He came, and He saved you from the last shadow fiend. Come, we need to finish the Ark." Hellen helped Lily up and back to the Ark.

* * *

"So, we gotta find these eyeblobs. Should be easy, right?" Arisplotle looked up at Lily who was driving the buggy through the torn-up lands.

"I hope so. Though, I have a sneaking suspicion that it might not be." Lily drove along, scoffing when arms starting ripping apart their path. "Yeah, that's what I thought. It's like he knows I need to get here. He's being a brat."

Arisplotle laughed at Lily, glad she was being so calm while the arms came close to hitting them until they reached an outcropping of land. "Is that more blood?"

Lily let out a whine and stomped her feet as she got out of the buggy. "Yes. Dammit, Malroth." She stomped up to the beast looking out into the lake of blood, pouting up at him. She had to stare for a moment because the monster was asleep and talking in his sleep. "Uhm… excuse me?"

"GRAAAAAGH! I've half a mind to blow up any fool who dares disturb my dreams of destruction! Know you not the name of Adamn the Abominable?" The archdemon roared when Lily simply shook her head. "Well now you know it, for I am he – Adamn, grand inquisitor of the Children of Hargon! Let the name ring long and loud in your ears like a mighty explosion!"

Adamn looked between slime and builder, giving them a curious look. "You two are certainly an unlikely pairing. What is a human girl doing all the way out here in the company of a metal slime?"

"I came to collect one of Malroth's disgusting eyeballs. And since you're Adamn, Zebadee and Hellen would like you to come back with us and talk to them."

"Wait, you know Hellen and Zebadee? Then… you did know my name?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to get you riled up." Lily shrugged when the monster glared at her.

"I see… then cast your gaze to that great red orb. What you seek is inside. I just hope you're a competent swimmer… and not too squeamish, girl." Adamn pointed his trident out to the lake of blood as he spoke, taking a moment to look back at Lily. "When you say… 'collect'… you do mean handle the Master's relics with the utmost respect, don't you?"

"Oh, hell no." Lily was already jumping into the lake when Adamn roared at her again. "I need to turn those puppies into materials!" She gagged on the thick blood when she resurfaced, grumping as she swam through it. "My hair is gonna be red by the time I'm done here."

* * *

Adamn was cursing and swinging his trident when Lily climbed back to him and Arisplotle. "How dare you?! You sword you would treat the Master's eyes with respect! I did not expect you to take a hammer to them!"

Lily gave Adamn a look before looking to Arisplotle. "Did I ever-?"

"Oooh, scary!" Arisplotle grinned at Lily. "You look gooross!"

"Wow. Thanks, bud." Lily crossed her arms, feeling the blood dripping all over and into areas she never knew she didn't want blood to drip, but now she knew. "Bloodbaths, I don't recommend it."

"By His own hand, the Lord of Destruction will rain punishment upon you for this infraction! For this… this heresy!" Adamn tossed his head back and cried out to the heavens.

Lily smirked as she cocked a hip and put her hand on it. "I certainly hope so. I'm a gluten for his punishments."

The two monsters eyed Lily, Arisplotle shook himself and turned to Adamn. "You should be quiet and listen for a change. You're one of the big splots in the Children of Hargoon, aren't you? Well, it just so happens that we're goo-operating with your friends, Hellen and Zebadee, as we mentioned earlier. You should come with us."

"Very well, I will return with you. As we travel, you will confess to me all that you have done – or I will blow you up myself! Is that your… ride over there?"

* * *

"This is the Ark you told me about on the way over? I was expecting a wooden ship, not this mechanical monstrosity!" Adamn climbed out of the buggy, not seeing Lily wince when the little vehicle cried and bounced from the relief of the archdemons weight no longer bringing it down.

"Well met, Adamn!" Hellen ran up, waving to the much larger monster.

"Ah, our builders silver tongue has won even you over!" Zebadee laughed as he patted Lily on the head. He stopped when he noticed she was… red. "Lily, what in the hell are you covered in?"

"Is that blood?" Hellen gaped as the girl threw her arms up and walked away from them. "Oh, my…"

Lily let the three gaggle as she set the new 'relics' on the forbidden altars, letting them being broken down to create materials before going to a small room in the back she had made for herself and taking out her bottomless pot. "Please, oh please have water." She whimpered as she tipped it some, letting the liquid fall out. "Sea water works!" She cried out and dumped it over herself.

"Lily! Oh, Lily! Adamn is telling us about the castle!" Arisplotle squeezed under the door, gasping when he spread out through the pooled water. "Uhm… Lily?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Arisplotle. I wanted to clean up a little." Lily gathered the slime up and looked around, making sure she didn't miss any of him before going back out to the others as Adamn told them about the three beings that kept the barrier up. "Flying, huh?" She looked to the buggy and put her hand to her mouth as she tried to think of how to upgrade it.

"Lily! High-levels-of-power-detected!" N04H hustled over to Lily, giving her a little shake. "Builder-is-covered-in-blood? Never-mind-that. Use-those-spheres-to-upgrade-buggy-and-fuel-the-Ark's-propulsion-drives!" The robot lifted his arm and shot off a few crossbow bolts out of joy.

"Say… That's a mighty fine weapon you've got there, N04H. I could do with something like that…" Griswold came up, grabbing the robots crossbow arm and looking it over.

"This-old-thing? The-model-has-ceased-production-but-it-was-top-of-the-range-in-its-day. It-still-packs-quite-a-punch!"

"Oh boy." Gremville groaned as he flew over and grabbed Lily's hand, pulling her towards the Ark. "Come on, Lily. Onthe the old rutht bucket getth to going, he never thtopth. Hith batterieth might run out before hith taleth do."

As if on cue, N04H shot up and spun around, a robotic laughing noise leaving him. "Commencing-interminable-ramble-mode! I-remember-when-" N04H followed after Lily and Gremville, ignoring the gremlins groans. "Program-interrupted! Ark-progress-report-compiled! Ark-has-exceeded-a-completion-percentage-of-ninety-percent. We-are-currently-well-on-schedule. Current-data-points-to-projected-completion-date-is-BZZZT!?" The robot stuttered and came to a halt as his upper half twitched and spun around.

Lily pulled her hand free of Gremville as she looked to N04H. "N04H? Are you alright?" She cried out when the ground shook worse than the last time, her eyes wide as she fell against the robot. "Shit!" She let out a loud whistle and did a head count as the monsters came rushing into the main room of the Ark. "We're all here?"

"It would seem the Master has grown even stronger, Lily." Zebadee shook his head and huffed. "He'll be waking soon; we have to get the Ark up and ready as soon as possible."

Lily frowned as she looked around. She crossed her arms as she plopped down in the middle of the room. Arisplotle bounced over and looked up at her. "What's up, Lily? You look like you've got the blooze. Are you worried about Malroth?"

"No, we might have a small problem…" Lily chewed on her lip as she looked to where the cockpit was being built.

"Bleep! Something-very-important-has-just-occurred-to-me!" N04H shuffled over to Lily and lowering himself down to her level. "When-the-Ark-is-finished… who-will-operate-it? I-am-not-pre-programmed-with-piloting-protocols…"

Lily pointed to the robot, frowning more at Arisplotle. "And bingo was his name-o."

"My-name-was-never-bingo."

The other monsters seemed to begin to sweat at this thought. If N04H wasn't programmed to fly this thing, who could? Adman let out a roar of laughter and shook his head. "Looks like little miss builder has come across a problem that could blow our plans out of the water! Without a capable captain, this Ark is nothing more than a very fancy coffin." He grinned down at her, the look turning to a sneer. "But I know just the monster who might be able to steer this vessel to safety."

"Who?" Lily jumped up, eyes wide with wonder. She would find this monster and convince him, no matter the costs.

"He captains a strange ship that has run aground in a world between worlds. Monsters who've met him say he is inexplicably… weird…" Adamn shrugged as if he grew bored of being helpful already. "There is, however, one problem. The world between worlds is cut off from Malhalla by a lightless void, where a wayward soul might lose their way and stumble to their doom…"

"I bet if we put our noogins together, we could find a way to reach this curiooze captain!" Arisplotle jumped around excitedly. "C'mon, Lily! Let's goo and chew the splat with the others! Someone will know what to do!"

* * *

After digging through everyone's thoughts on the idea, Lily was busy working on a new and improved garage for the buggy so she could do upgrades on the buggy. She was so into her work that she hadn't noticed the monsters that gathered around her to watch what she was doing. Hellen leaned back and watched, a smug chuckle leaving her as Zebadee and Adamn watched with renewed interest as Lily started throwing magic around like it was nothing. "How does she intend…" Adamn rumbled, his eyes barely able to keep up with Lily's quick movements around the buggy.

Lily popped up from somewhere, grinning at her monstrous friends as she put a hand up and snapped her fingers. Magic erupted from the buggy and once it calmed down, the vehicle looked completely different. Now it had big red headlights and gold along with the silver on the body. "All done!"

"Blasphemy!" Zebadee gasped and threw up his scepter, pointing it at Lily.

Hellen reached over and put her hand on the scepter. "Now, now, Zebadee. Let the girl have her fun."

"You did a bang-up job there, kid! Now you can go through that thick void with ease!" Griswold patted Lily on the head, laughing as the builder beamed with pride.

Adamn roared in laughter, slapping his belly as he bellowed. "Go on, builder! Go find this captain! But be weary, he is certainly curious beyond compare!"


	54. O Captain! My Captain!

Lily and Arisplotle gawked up at the cave of darkness before them. Lily glanced to the slime, giving him a grin. "Hey, I can see even more of the cave than the last time we were here."

"That is very troo." Arisplotle agreed as Lily began to drive into the void, he jiggled a little as he squished up against her leg, frowning. "Aren't you even a little scared to meet this captain?"

"Not really, I hope he's like my first captain. Captain Whitebones! The greatest captain the seas ever knew- don't tell Brownbeard I said that. Captain Whitebones almost disconnected my noggin from my shoulders, but then he needed someone to fix up his ship, that's where I came in." Lily was grinning from ear to ear as she told Arisplotle about her first encounter with monsters. It was rather peaceful in here, no arms trying to destroy them and only ghouls floating around not paying them much mind as they drove through. "What I would give to see him again."

The void began to lighten as they drove in further. And then they saw it, the ghostly ship that they needed. Lily's brows furrowed as she stared at it. "Arisplotle… I-I don't want… to get my hopes up-" She slammed the buggy to a halt when she glimpsed deep blue armor walking around the ship. She let out a strangled noise as she jumped out of the buggy and sprinted up the embankment to the ship. "CAPTAIN?!"

The skeletal captain turned and took a step to the side, narrowly missing the attack from the red-headed being. "Hey, what gives!" He froze when the girl looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Now wait just a minute… you look familiar… surely not…" He grabbed her by the back of her armor and lifted her up, his red eyes lighting up as he looked her over. "No, it really is you! My favorite little cabin girl! How in Hargon's name did you survive that storm?! And when did you change your hair color? Has it always been red?"

"I have no idea! Captain! I missed you so much!" Lily wailed as the captain held her up, hugging him tight when he finally set her down. "Oh, captain, so much has happened since you picked me up! But no… I wasn't always a red-head… I had to swim in a lake of blood to get materials."

"Why don't you tell me all about it, hm? You can even help me rebuild my ship!" The captain patted her head, letting her get her hugging and tears out of her system before pulling away. "Time to get busy, kiddo!" He froze though when one of the arms appeared and raised up, getting ready to slam down on his ship.

Lily sprang up, her hammer out as she rubbed the tears away. "Dammit, Malroth! Let me have my reunion!" She let out a squeal when Whitebones scooped her under his arm and jumped off the ship. "C-Captain?!"

"They always say a captain should go down with his ship, but nothin' about having to do it twice! We'll fight the damn arm off down here!" Whitebones set Lily down, he dug around in his armor for a moment before holding up a slimy piece of kale. "I was going to save it for myself, but now that you're here and I know how much you love the stuff." He laughed and turned to the arm, sword and shield at the ready. "If this really is the end, at least you get to scoff your favorite snack before you meet your maker."

Lily tucked the piece of kale into her pocket, a grin on her face as she slammed the sledgehammer down. "Guess it's time to do this." The three ran, and bounced, around as the arm threw dark orbs at them. They rolled away from the shockwave when the arm would slam down before rushing up and attacking the hand. Lily frowned as she struck the arm, she didn't want to attack Malroth like this, but she had to survive so she could save him.

When the arm disappeared again, Whitebones let out a loud laugh. "Not bad, builder! If I had to go out on a limb, I'd say no more arm will come to us now." He turned to her, giving her a curious look. "I still can't believe that you survived that shipwreck…" The captain reached out and patted her head when she relaxed. "Oh, it's so good to see your face again. And what a face it is – you've really grown up since we last saw each other. I barely recognized you. What happened in all that time?"

Lily grinned as she tucked her hands behind her back. "I'll tell you everything, but only if you agree to captain my Ark. We're going to rescue a lot of monsters, and my best friend. But I need you to be my captain again."

"Why does this not surprise me? Even when you were stuck on my slave ship, you did everything in your power to serve the crew. You just can't help yourself, can you? Alright, alright. I'll do it, I'll be your capt- oof!" Whitebones laughed when Lily squealed and hugged his old bones tight again. "Only on one condition." He growled as he flicked her forehead. "I want you to answer me a question, the same one I asked you way back when." Lily could hear the grin in his voice as he watched her. "Tell me, Lily, do you enjoy building things?"

Lily's bottom lip quivered as she reached up and brushed away the tears that pooled in her eyes. "I sure do, captain."

"Of course, you do! I had a feeling in my bones you'd say that. Right, it's a deal! You've got yourself a captain! Let's get to this Ark of yours, hm? I'm excited to see my new ship!" Whitebones put his fists on his hips when Lily ran back to his old ship. "What are you doing?"

The two monsters watched as Lily snagged the old flag off the ship. She paused at the stairs and looked down them. She disappeared below deck before reemerging a moment later and ran back to her two friends, smiling when she returned. "I can't imagine why you would want that, but you always were a bit of a head case." Whitebones shrugged and glanced at her hip. "Is that… a new sword?"

"Sure is! I found it in the pot down below. I could feel it hiding there." Lily grinned as she led the way to the buggy. "C'mon, let's go back so you can see your new ship and crew!" The whole way back, Lily gave Whitebones the tales of her adventure, barely leaving any bit out.

* * *

Whitebones leaned down and slowly picked up his lower jaw as he gawked at the Ark. "Did… did you make all this!? I'll make no bones about it, I'm impressed!" He gave her a warm look, pride in his voice as he spoke. "I'm real proud of you, little builder. But… that thing you said on the ride over, about this world being an illusion created by Hargon… that really rattled me." He shook his skull and shrugged. "I feel rather silly, my adventure is nothing compared to yours. I'd love to know what really happened to myself, but after we sank, all I remember is darkness. Then I woke up here.

I thought I'd take a leaf out of your book and see if I could rebuild my ship. So that's what I've been doing ever since. Some of the other monsters came to say hello, but when they saw me trying to fix the ship, they called me a weirdo and kept their distance." The look in his eyes changed, making him look upset as he pouted to the builder. "Sticks and stones my break my bones, and all that. Still, I think I understand the struggles you've had to go through. We're not all that different, you and me!" He slapped her back and gave her another laugh. "And now we're shipmates again! You leave command of this Ark with me. I'll make sure it's shipshape for the maiden voyage!"

"Thank you, captain." Lily tucked her hands behind her again as Adamn and Hellen ran over. "Captain, this is Hellen and Adamn. Hellen, Adamn, this is Captain Whitebones."

"You two seem thick as thieves, do you know each other, perchance?" Hellen gave a tilt of her head as she studied the two of them.

"He's an old friend of mine." Lily giggled as Whitebones twirled his sword around.

"Old friend, you say?! Lily, you do fall into the strangest fellowships…" Adamn shook his big head, chuckling at the builder. "You seem to have a way with monsters that I've never seen before. Are you sure you're not one yourself?" The grin on his face slowly dropped when Lily grinned up at him. He saw something in that moment, hiding deep in her eyes. A hunger he would never quite understand. One he felt when the Master's arms would appear. "I jest, I jest!" He tried to hide his nervous laughter as he turned to Whitebones, nodding at him. "Right… then… shall we?"

* * *

Lily placed two of the huge eyeballs, gagging some while she placed them in just the right spot before backing away and looking to the cockpit where Whitebones was waiting for her signal. "Ready when you are!"

"Got it, kiddo!" Whitebones turned to his controls and set to work, laughing when the ship rumbled to life. "We got it, kid! We got it!"

"Lily! Ark-completion-is-at-ninety-nine-percent! Ninety-nine-percent!" N04H screamed from below, which sent all the monsters into a small frenzy as they searched for whatever could be missing.

Lily grinned as she met Whitebones down in the main area. "Hello there, builder. Causing trouble again?"

"But of course, I am." Lily beamed as she laughed, listening to the monsters squawk and cry about no missing blocks. "I just need to hang Hargon's standard and we'll be fit as fiddles!"

"You wanted it… so you could decorate the ship with it? You _do_ realize that the Children are the sworn enemies of builders everywhere, right?" Whitebones shrugged and brushed Lily off with a small laugh. "To each their own, I suppose. Go hang that flag, I won't stop you." He watched as Lily ran off and hung the flag behind the unholy altar, laughing even more when she returned to him. "Are you happy with it?"

He put his hands on his hips and gave a sigh. "I don't know why you'd want to do such a thing, but it makes me feel right at home to see the old flag flying. You're alright, Lily, you know that?" He looked around at the other monsters who smiled when they saw the flag. "Sprucing the ship up is all well and good, but you came here to rescue your friend, right? But… what if your friend doesn't want rescuing? No offense, but if he's really who you say he is, he might not even remember you…"

Lily reached behind herself, feeling the bandages that were wrapped around her. "He remembers me, Captain. I know he does, I won't give up on him until he tells me himself that he doesn't want saved. And… if he doesn't… then I still have two worlds to save. If it ends that way, then I… I'll do whatever it takes to save these two worlds. Even if it costs me our lives."

_Hey, Lily? If something bad happens to me, like… I stop being myself, would you… would you hit me? I mean hard – like wake-up-and-come-to-your-senses hard. Can you do that for me?_

Lily turned and looked back at the castle, a determined look coming to her eyes. "I promised him I'd wake him up if something ever happened to him. I won't go back on my promise, not now."

"Keh heh, heh. Sounds like the two of you were pretty close. Mates like that are hard to come by… you'll save him. I know you will."

Gremville flew over to the two and perched himself on Lily's head, frowning at the old flag. "Hey, Lily. Why did you hang Hargon'th thtandard? We've all given up dethtruction-"

"Destruction isn't a bad thing, Grem. It has it's good points too. Arisplotle pointed it out when we met Zebadee the first time. You can't have destruction without creation and vise versa. Besides, you monsters built this Ark, you should have your emblem hanging high." Lily watched as the monsters burst into excited cheers and danced about.

But their celebration was short lived when shadow monsters appeared just outside the Ark. Lily looked around to the monsters, grinning when they all rushed the battlefield. This battle lasted longer than the previous ones, only thanks to the sheer amount of shadow fiends that rushed them, but they eventually put an end to the shadows.

When they all gathered in the Ark, the monsters were cheering and celebrating again. N04H turned to Lily, buzzing confidently. "Now-that-obstacle-is-out-of-our-way-we-can-bzzzzzzt! Bzzzzt! Obstacle-way-bzzzzzzt-that-now-of-can-bzzzzzt-Miriam!"

"Awe, N, not again, buddy." Lily ducked under his spinning blade again, pouting at him.

"BZZZT-BZZZT! BLOOP-BLEEP!"

"We're so close to the end, N. Can't you stick with us a little while longer?" Lily kneeled next to the robot when he finally collapsed, his light flickering.

"We-we-we-bzzzzt-won-the-bat-battle-but-bzzzzt-I-overclocked-my-CPU-for-too-long. The-great-server-in-the-clouds-is-calling-me…I fear-that-I-am-beyond-repair. My-warranty-has-has-has-bzzzzzt-long-since-expired." N04H turned his little robot head to Lily, his light struggling to stay on. "Lily… would-you-do-this-obsolete-hunk-of-junk-one-bzzzzt-last-favor?" His parts gave a sad sigh as he sank lower, his springs slowly giving out. "I-want-you…to-destroy-me. Use-my-parts-to-upgrade-the-Bug-Bug-Buggy. You-must-reach-re-reach-Hargon's-castle."

"I can do you one better. I can repair you; I know I can."

"You-over-estimate-yourself-Lily."

"Don't be rude, N!"

"Please-Lily… my-only-wish… take-your-hammer-use-my-parts-for-bug-gy…"

Lily did her best to pull the heap of metal closer to the buggy before digging around inside of it and pulling out some components. She turned her attention to the buggy and set to work there. It took her almost no time before magic was swimming around the vehicle. She snapped her fingers one last time, smiling when the buggy changed once more. "How's it feel buddy?"

"Lily? I-am…buggy?" The crowd of monsters roared in disbelief when they heard N04H over the little speakers in the buggy. "But-how-did-you-do-that?"

"I'm a builder, I can do anything I put my mind to." Lily patted the bug looking vehicle. "Will you help me save Malroth?"

"But-of-course! What-are-we-waiting-for?!"

* * *

Lily sat in the buggy, looking down at Arisplotle who was frowning up at her. "Are you sure you don't want to run with us?" The slime pouted, wishing his new friend would stay with him.

"I'll meet you on the other side, Ari. I promise. And I never break a promise. Once I'm done at the castle, we'll go on lots of adventures, alright?"

"Lily! Wait!" Hellen ran up, something in her hands. "We found this while fighting the shadow monsters, I think you should wear it into this combat."

Lily took the armor, looking it over. "Hellen… thank you." She quickly changed out of the bloodstained silver armor and all but dove into the pretty blue armor, grinning over at Whitebones who laughed at her new threads. "We match now, Captain!"

"We also made this for you, it might not taste as good to your human belly, but it'll help in the end." Hellen sat a bag of goregasbords in the seat next to Lily. "Now, you have a friend to save, don't you?"

Lily gave a nod before patting the dashboard of the buggy. "Alright, N04H! Let's get going!" The buggy lifted off and soon the builder was off, easily taking out the shadow madusa's that showed up and knocking out the barrier that protected the castle.

Lily turned her hungry gaze to the castle, grinning as she pushed the buggy forward. "I'm coming, Malroth. Just hang on for a few more moments!" She looked up, seeing a bright light on the top of the castle. "Hermit!" She laughed and drove straight for the silly little glowing monster.

As soon as Lily landed she jumped out and ran over to the hermit, looking him over. "_What's the mat-mat-matter? You thought Hargon kill-kill-killed me, did you? Ho, ho, ho! You can't kill an illusion! You can ban-ban-banish it, but it can always come back! Well, until the world it lives in finally fades away, anyway…_" The Hermit gave Lily a sad look, touching her hand with his fuzzy little one. "_Lily, I have some-some-something to tell you. I'm sorry I never got the chance to say this back-back-back on the Isle…_

_Every time you com-com-completed one of the Tablet Targets, a little bit of building came back to the island, and with it a frag-frag-fragment of my memory. After a while, I'd remembered enough to start stick-stick-sticking things back together. I realized that the legendary builder was, in fact, me! When I arrived in Mid-Mid-Midenhall, or should I say the illusion of it – it was clear to me that the art of building had been lost, so I set-set-set about trying to bring it back. The Deitree, Goldirox, Moonbrooke Castle – all my hand-hand-handiwork! Even the Builder's Bells and mind-bending puzzles dot-dot-dotted about the land were made by me. But I was dog-dog-dogged by the Children of Hargon every step of the way… I finally fled-fled-fled to the Isle of Awakening, but I barely had any life left in me… my legacy is those stone-stone-stone tablets, my final creations in this world or any other._"

The Hermit sighed, a slow smile spreading on his lips. "_I'd given up hope on ever seeing the power of build-build-building return to the island… until you rock-rock-rocked up and changed all that. And change it you did! You've got a way with block-block-blocks that I could never hope to emulate, even in my wild-wild-wildest dreams! I expect you're off to find Malroth now. He's sleeping in the bowels of the castle. Those blue flames with lead-lead-lead you to him. Foul beasts may try to block your path, but Lily, just remember that they're nothing more than illusions. Just make it through the door._"

Lily leaned down, hugging the Hermit one more time, giving him a hard squeeze. "Thank you, Hermit."

"_Thank you, Lily. I'm glad I got to see you again. You showed a hair-hair-hairy old hermit how to dream again. And for that, I am eternally grate-grate-grateful!_" Lily watched as the Hermit slowly faded, tearing up when she saw the tears in his own eyes.

"Until next time, Hermit." Lily moved to the stairs and looked down, puffing her chest up as she prepared herself to take on the castle of Hargon.


	55. Do You Wish to Summon Malroth?

Her tongue slipped over her lips with her teeth dragging over her lower lip after as Lily took a deep breath. She took the first step, her armor clinking gently as she traveled down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, she frowned, she was in a throne room that was barren of life. She walked across the room and threw open the heavy steel doors, frowning when she saw multiple gravitational globules. With a glance behind her, Lily stared at the lavish throne that sat in the back of the room.

Once the throne was stuffed in her pouch, Lily set out down the corridor that was surrounded by the gravitational globules. She hadn't made it very many steps when she heard Hargon's cackling laugh. "Welcome, stranger… who dares to set foot inside my fortress? Is that you, builder?" He let out a groan that echoed in the space around Lily. "This is no place for a pathetic, powerless creature such as you. Wriggle away whence you came, worm, or suffer the full force of my wrath!"

Lily gasped when the orb started pulling at her. "Dammit." She threw out blocks of dirt, using them to keep herself from being pulled in that direction. She built up a small tunnel, allowing her to move carefully through the tunnel to the other side as she built. Pausing at the end, Lily looked to her left and then her right.

The path to her left seemed the safer of the two routes as the gravitation orb was smaller and probably easier to pass by and signs of Malroth pointed her in that direction, but something to her right was screaming at her, she needed to know what was over that way. She looked back, seeing the blue flames Hermit had told her about trying to guide her to the left.

"I have to know…" She carefully picked her way to the right, most of the castle over here was decayed and covered in the old skin and talons of Malroth. She lingered outside of a door of a room that was still intact, her eyes narrowing as she reached out, pushing it open.

Her blue eyes almost immediately filled with tears as she stared at the two being in the room. "D-Dracken…?" She stumbled as she began her run across the room, her pigtails bouncing as she tackled the priest and sobbed. "I thought you were dead!" Her attention snapped to the other being, a loud gasp leaving her as she stared at him. "N…no way…" His green robes cloaked his thinned body and the red orb on his mask gleamed softly. "P-P-Pastor… Al?"

"It is good to see you again, my child." Alakazam held his arms out, laughing softly when the builder tackled him next. "I've been waiting for this day for a while. I knew you would rescue all of us."

"How?! You died!" Lily stared up at the priest, her bottom lip quivering as she whimpered.

"Hargon wants Malroth to destroy us, a way of repaying our traitorous deeds." Dracken rubbed his mask, his fingers pausing over the hole in the middle of his forehead. "Lily, how did you get in here? We tried opening that door and it wouldn't budge."

"It… just opened for me." Lily kept her arms around Pastor Al, afraid that he would disappear if she let go. "I built an Ark with the help of the monsters here, Hellen and Zebadee and Adamn are there. So is Sarge and Captain. A-And Arisplotle and Gremville-"

"I know three of those names." Pastor Al patted Lily's head, turning his attention to Dracken. "The three of us should make our way to this Ark of yours, I would like to see Rosie and the others one more time before Doom's Day."

Dracken gave a huff and looked to Lily, a grin in his voice as he spoke. "You aren't about to let Doom's Day happen, are you, girl?" He shook his head and sighed softly. "Did my trick work?"

"I'm sitting in Hargon's castle curled up against Malroth's neck-" Lily flinched away from the two monsters when Dracken ripped his mask off as if he needed to see her better. His face was grotesque, the dark skin pulled taut over his bones and sickly gray. "Wh-What?"

"That is not what I meant for you to do when I put those runes on you! All you had to do was relax and close your eyes! Are you insane?! Who else knows where you are?" Dracken grabbed her, giving her a rough shake.

"Just Gram! You're dead in that cave, Dracken! I-I didn't know what to do!"

"Stupid, stupid builder! That castle is off limits, the Master can draw on your life force from outside this illusion and use it to quicken his rebirth!" He cupped her face, his dark amber eyes wild with anger and worry. "You best hurry and save Malroth, I will get Alakazam to the Ark. And then I will retrieve you if I can."

"Don't call me stupid!" Lily snapped as she ripped away from him. "It's been forever since people stepped near that old castle! No one will go near it-"

"How did you even get there? Did you make your grandmother take you?"

"What? No, I rode a horse."

"You can't even walk in that world." Dracken hissed as he glared at Lily.

"Now you're the stupid one. You gave me the power to walk with those runes!" Lily growled right back at him, neither of them paying attention to Alakazam until he poured water over their heads. "Hey! What the fuck?!"

"Dammit, Alakazam. What was that for?" Dracken growled at his fellow monster.

"She has a world to save, you have me to get to safety and then get her to safety. You two arguing will do nothing but waste time." The pastor turned, shrugging as he walked away from them. "Lily, you must go to Malroth now, before it is too late."

Lily gave another growl at Dracken before turning, her pigtails slapping her in the face when she whirled around. "Don't have to tell me twice."

"Lily. Before you go." Dracken rubbed his face, sighing deeply. "The monsters you come across… they are naught but illusions. All you have to do is make it beyond them. They cannot hurt you." He and Alakazam watched as she stormed out of the room, throwing a hand up when the priest spoke. "I should have more clear with my instructions about getting back here."

"It's probably for the best that she found the Master's remains. But if those are destroyed… won't Malroth cease to exist here?" Al tipped his head as he looked to his superior, watching as Dracken tensed. "That's what I thought."

* * *

Lily made her way back, taking the path to the left. She paused when she saw the shadow monster that waited for her below. It was a cyclops like Atlas, and he was slamming his feet down so hard that it caused her to bounce from where she was watching him. "I just… have to make it beyond them. I can do that." She swallowed the lump in her throat as she prepared to take off.

She paused as she watched beast for a moment longer. She gathered herself, pulling out the sword at her hip. It felt at home in her hand as she descended, glaring up at the monster that laughed at her. His voice was deep, and he sounded just like Atlas. It had taken nothing but a few strikes with previous shadow monsters to take them out. This one couldn't be any different.

Jumping over each shockwave, Lily made it to the shadow, striking it down with a single strike of the blade. She landed, skidding just behind where the monster had been. "Huh… if only you'd been that easy in Moonbrooke."

"So, you have overcome my first servant. Atlas's shadow darkens my halls no more…" Hargon's voice echoed around the now empty and quiet hall. "Perhaps I may have a use for you after all. Cleaning the detritus from my dungeons. However, your efforts would only be in vain." Hargon sighed, sounding sad for the builder. "All will be reduced to nothingness soon enough."

Lily ran as Hargon spoke, a pathetic noise leaving her when she stopped at the top of the stairs that led into the next hall beneath. Warwick the shadow batmandrill was watching her, an eagerness in those red eyes of his. She let out a screech when he slammed his claws down into the stone and pulled her towards him with a gravitational magic. "N-No! Dammit!" Her eyes were wide as she looked up at the monster that now stood over her.

"I told you I would rip you to shreds, eek! Eek, eek!" Warwick laughed at her as he lifted a hand to bring down on her. Lily held the sword up with her eyes shut tight, trembling as she awaited the blow. But it never came. Only Warwick screaming in pain had her eyes opening. She watched as four arms held the batmandrill, pulling in every which direction. "D-Dammit! No!" Warwick screeched as a hand grabbed the back of his head and slammed it down.

Lily rolled out of the way, just barely as Warwick was slammed into the ground so hard that when the hand pulled the batmandrill back up, his face was nearly caved in. The builder scrambled to her feet and watched in horror as Malroth's arms ripped Warwick to shreds. She couldn't bring herself to look away as tears burned her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. She could run, could do as Dracken had told her, but… Malroth's rage held her in place as the arm that was ripped from the batmandrill turned to shadowy particles, and then the wings.

The angry red eyes locked with Lily as Warwick was torn to shreds until nothing was left. Lily dropped to her knees and wretched, bile spilling from her as the arms sat and waited for her to recover. She risked glancing up once her body had calmed, watching as the clawed fingers spasmed with the need to rip something else to pieces. "How… how did you know?"

"How did you get Him to do that? Do you still matter to Him?!" Hargon's voice roared and the arms disappeared. "Blasted bitch! I'll rip you to shreds myself!"

Lily pushed herself up, her heart in her throat as she looked around for the blue flames, seeing them leading into the discarded maw of her monstrous friend. There was blood flowing over the old skin and claws as she picked her way through them. A lump formed in her throat as she moved through the old skin, fear making her pick up her pace until she was running and stumbling through the blood and scales. A scream left her when she saw an Archdemon awaiting her. She dove before some of the scales, panting as she tried to calm herself down. "I can do this… there was a door… I just have to make it through that…"

Lily jumped from her hiding spot, narrowly dodging a blow from the shadow monster, she struck her sword out, a fear filled noise left her when it did nothing. The monster turned and slammed his trident down, the weapon grazed her side, ripping through the armor like it was nothing. Lily let out a scream of agony as she rolled away from the next strike. She gripped her bleeding side and struggled to her feet, bolting through the door, and collapsing as the Archdemon roared and disappeared.

"How sad. The wee little builder injured by her over eagerness. So, you have defeated my three playthings. That is alright, they outlived their usefulness. As have you, builder. You are nothing more than an irritation. Curl up and die, enjoy your last fleeting moments on this world." Hargon snarled as Lily crawled through the darkness to a circle of blue flames.

The builder let out a cry when she fell through a hole and into a small pool of blood. She spat out the horrid iron taste as she crawled forward, crying out once again when she fell down and into a small river of the disgusting liquid. She gasped in a deep breath of air before she plummeted down once again. She landed in a shallow reservoir that left her panting as she sat up and looked around.

Focusing on the sounds around her, Lily could hear Hargon chanting something quietly. She could hear the hums of the gravitational orbs. She touched her side, blinking away the surprise that settled into her when she felt the gash had healed. "Right… illusions…" She climbed to her feet and pulled her sword out again, glaring down the hall she had to walk. "Hargon… it's time to end this. Give me Malroth back, he won't do your bidding. He would never destroy the world. I know he wouldn't."

She knew it was useless, the high priest wouldn't listen to her. Her eyes wandered the hall as she trudged along, her body felt so heavy but the more she thought about it, she wondered if it was the force of Malroth's destructive powers that made her feel so.

A growl left her when a gravitational orb tried to pull her in, but a few blocks thrown down kept her from being pulled back. She looked over, seeing Hargon with his back to her and his arms towards the sky as his chanting grew louder. She slowly walked towards the center of the room; her eyes trained on Hargon's back.

"I thought I told you to leave."

"I don't listen very well."

"What business could a maggot like you possibly have with High Priest Hargon?" The priest growled without turning to look at the builder, laughing quietly before it turned into a full-on bellow as he finally turned to her. "Perchance you came in the hopes of defeating Lord Malroth in battle?"

"No." Lily glared up at the monster priest in front of her.

"Oh. Is that so? If not to fight him, then… you must have come to save him." Hargon couldn't contain the grin that showed off the large incisors in his mouth as he laughed once more. "Muah, hah, hah, hah, haaah! It would seem you have not lost your sense of humor, though you have certainly forgotten your lowly station! You are no hero. You are naught but a drudge. Dirt on the bottom of my shoe. And yet, you dare to defy the Master of Destruction and His almighty High Priest… most amusing." Hargon gave a bored shrug as he started to turn back to what he had been doing, allowing Lily to see Malroth's humanoid form laying on the gold altar. "Lord Malroth has already awakened and is a little preoccupied with putting his new found powers to work at this moment. However,…" He watched the builder, seeing how she was nearly hanging onto his words. "If your heart is set on seeing him, I am sure I could arrange an introduction. What do you say?"

Lily swallowed the lump that formed, it was a mistake, asking him to summon Malroth. She knew that body on the altar wouldn't sit up and smile at her, she'd be seeing the monster. She'd see him in the flesh and risk being ripped to shreds. But she had to try to save him. If she could…

"Let me see him, Hargon."

The builder covered her mouth when a gasp left her as Malroth sat up from the altar. He stretched, popping his back and neck as he got up and stepped around Hargon, putting his hands in his pockets as he grinned at her. "Lily, you wanted to see me?" He gave a chuckle as he slowly walked down the stairs towards her, something was off about him, but Lily wanted nothing more than to fling herself at him. "It's been a while. I'm glad you came. You see, I never got to thank you…" His grin turned dark as he met her desperate gaze. "for turning me back into the Master of Destruction."

Lily let out a pathetic sob when wings spread from his back, blood splattering the ground beneath him as another set of arms grew and he changed. Shedding that humanoid shell and standing before her as the true Master of Destruction. "I enjoyed hanging out with you, and I'll never forget all the fun we had back on the Isle, Lily." The monster laughed as he stretched and climbed down the last ledge towards the builder. He walked around her on six legs, the heavy red claws clicking as he moved. A snake headed tail wrapped around in front of her, the forked tongue flicking out and tasting the tears on her cheek. "But building shit was never really suited for me, you know?"

Malroth was large, he nearly filled the room they stood in as his wings stretched out, blocking Hargon's view of the builder. The monster that was all but coiled around Lily swung his head down to her, the long ivory fangs that were nearly as long as her forearm glistened in the torch light. "Destruction was always much more my style." He let out a purr as one clawed hand wrapped around her, lifting her up to his face. "Tell you what – as a little thank you for helping me find my true self… I think I'll eat you!"

Lily was trembling in Malroth's hold as she squeezed her hands over her mouth harder, she wouldn't scream. _Couldn't_ scream. Though she couldn't control the sobs that left her or the tears that spilled down her cheeks as Malroth's hot tongue slid over her cheek, a satisfied noise leaving the beast when her tears hit the muscle. "What could be a more perfect ending to an excellent adventure? You're feeding me outside this illusion, it's only fitting that you feed me within it!" His hot breath wrapped around her as he opened his maw, a loud growl leaving him. "Don't worry, Lily! It'll only hurt for a minute!"

Lily finally screamed as she reached down with one hand, ripping the Thunderbolt Blade free from its' sheath, ramming it up into Malroth's mouth. The monster her best friend had become dropped her and reared back with a pained roar. Lily rolled away from the claws that slammed down towards her as blood gushed from Malroth's mouth. "You're only adding to your suffering, Lily!" The roar he let out forced her backwards, sending her barreling across the floor before he puffed up and shot a ball of fire at her.

Lily barely dodged that one and fell to her knees to duck beneath another one that flew over her. "Mal! Please!" She cried out, everything in her vision was blurred by tears as she climbed to her feet and ran at him. She didn't want to strike out at him, she didn't want to hurt him, but she knew she had to. She got in a few good hits before he lashed out, his huge claws sending her bleeding across the ground.

She flopped to her back as Malroth stalked towards her, a dark hunger in those now golden eyes as Hargon cackled from behind the monster. The builder reached down, touching her side where Malroth had hit her and pulling her hand up to watch as blood dripped from it. She was lucky that that hit hadn't torn her to shreds, but not so lucky that she wouldn't bleed out, Malroth was as much an illusion as she was. He could, and would, kill her.

The world hazed around her as a clawed hand hit the ground next to her, her body grew colder by the second as something hot brushed against the wound on her belly. Something tugged at the armor that still covered half of her torso. "I should savor the power you'll give me…" Malroth growled, his fangs vibrating against her belly as he tugged at her armor. "Too bad you'll bleed out before the pain will really start…"

Lily's head lolled to the side, her eyes struggling to stay open as the monster went back to lapping at her wound. Darkness slowly cradled Lily, rocking her much like Malroth's tongue did. What had he said? She was feeding him outside the illusion… Dracken was right. She had been so stupid…


	56. Beginning of The End

Fire crackled somewhere to her left as water gently moved around her prone body. Chains rattled somewhere in front of her as her eyes flickered opened for a heartbeat before closing again. "_No… wake up. You cannot allow Him to consume us._" The voice was like soft bells that rang through Lily's head as she opened her eyes again. She barely recognized this area, Dracken had brought her here to save her back on Moonbrooke. She had brought herself here to free herself from Warwick. This time, it was dimly lit, and the water was even more shallow as she pushed herself up. Slowly, the builder looked around, able to feel that dark monster magic nearby. "What's happening?"

"_The Master of Destruction is savoring the power we give Him as He feeds._" Lily climbed to her feet as she watched the darkness in front of her, taking half a step back when a scaled snout showed itself in the pathetic torchlight. "_The priest bound us this way, locked us up this way, to protect you. He thinks you cannot handle our power. But you are a Master Builder, you do not wish for your friend to gobble you up and live with that knowledge. Do you?_"

Lily's jaw went slack as a large white and gold beast stepped forward, a dark chain of energy wrapped around her snout, forcing it against her long slender neck. She had white feathered wings that shimmered gold, they were chained down against her slender body. Eyes as blue as the sky watched Lily carefully as two whiskers moved in a breeze that Lily couldn't feel. "Why do you want to help me?"

"_Because, I was created from the joining of powers between Creation and Destruction. Weak as I was, our power has only grown. You are stunted but my binding. The Master of Destruction is an endless pool of power, you are as well. We are. You and I are one in the same. The people of this world believe in you; their prayers have given you a power like that of the God of Destruction. They have fed us this power. Just like the monsters fed Destruction._" The dragon like beast stopped moving, the chains around her taut as they tried to pull her back into the darkness of Lily's mind. "_You are no hero, Lily. You are much, much more than that. But you are broken, bleeding out into Malroth's mouth, feeding His power-_"

"If I'm feeding his power, how will pairing up with you save him?" Lily slowly stepped towards the beast, keeping herself ready to jump away if the beast tried to attack.

The two whiskers at the end of the white snout shifted, pointing to an area behind Lily. "_We are still bound to one another. It was always your fate to find Him, to be bound to Him. Creation and Destruction are only two sides to one coin, child._"

Lily looked over her shoulder, seeing a red glow that seemed to throb. Now that Lily noticed it, she could feel the power of Destruction feeding into this area. She looked back to the beast, watching it closely. She had to save Malroth. "We have to save him."

"_And save Him we will._" The beast closed its' eyes as Lily slowly reached out, her cold fingers spreading over the warm scales.

* * *

Lily's eyes snapped open, but she lay still for a moment, fear locking her in place as she stared up at Malroth's back. The snake headed tail was focused forward as Malroth and Hargon talked for a few moments. "Why don't you eat the girl already? She means nothing to you." Hargon snarled, clearly annoyed with the God that stood before him.

"She holds more power than you realize. If I take my time with her, I can grow even stronger. The power she will give me will only last for some time if I devour her all now." Malroth growled as he began to stalk towards Hargon.

Lily reached down, her side was wet with saliva which made her cringe some, but she sighed softly when she felt no wound there. She rolled over, making sure her movements were slow and quiet as she climbed to her feet. She watched Malroth's back, glancing towards his tail every now and again when it would twitch. Now or never.

The sword scraped the ground when Lily picked it up, but Malroth turned too slow. A roar ripped from him when the builder dug the sword into his side. "You have to wake up, Mal! Please!" She lashed out a few more times, the sword gliding down his scaled side.

"GRAAAGH! Lily… you were always such a wimp… How… How did you get so strong?!" The monster yanked away from Lily as two hands gripped the giant head. "No… it's not… not you… It's me! There's something… inside me… Tearing me apart…!" The monster turned to her, roaring at her to push her back, a snarl ripping from him when the builder stood her ground. "What have you done!?" He lunged, claws stretched forward, ready to tear into her. "You'll pay for this!"

Lily dove underneath him, tears threatening her eyes again as she pushed her sword up, the blade eagerly digging into his soft underbelly. She turned and watched as he struggled with himself, holding his own hands back as he turned to attack her.

Hargon watched in horror as Malroth took to the air and slammed into the stone walls. "L-Lord Malroth! How can this be?! This pathetic creature should not be capable of defeating one such as you!" He looked between the two, seeing the agony in Malroth's eyes as he plummeted to the ground again. "Do the memories of the life you lived with the builder… still linger?"

"Not just that, Hargon." Lily turned to the priest, pushing her hair from her face when it fell from the pigtails. "Malroth shared his powers with me back on Khrumbul-Dun. That's what Warwick didn't mention. That power is how I was controlled, I am no longer wholly human. All thanks to Mal."

_Now is your chance, Lily… you have… have to finish me…_

Lily's eyes widened as she looked back to Malroth, her body lurched, and she raised her sword. "No. No! We have to save him!"

_Stop fighting, Lily… I'm happy we got to say goodbye… You have to do this. You know it. If anyone was going to take me down, I'm glad it's you, Lily. I love you…_

Lily's body kept moving without her telling it to as Malroth's voice rumbled in her head. "Mal… no…! You… I can't!" She gasped when the sword fell from her hand, only to be replaced by the club she had first made for Malroth. "No…"

_I thought you never… broke a promise…_

"I am sorry, builder. But we have a world to save." Lily spoke to herself, her voice softer than usual as she lashed out, taking Malroth out with the club he enjoyed so much.

"Impossible! The Master of Destruction… beaten by a base-born builder?! One who shouldn't be even to stand, no less! How did you manage it, builder?!" Hargon fell to his knees, snarling as he stared at Malroth's limp form.

Lily dropped to hands and knees as she crawled to her best friend, her hand shaking as she reached out, gently touching the green scales on his face. "Mal… please… please don't leave me… not like this." She draped herself over his face, a pitiful wail leaving her as she mourned for her best friend. _You mourn… but you know you feel it…_ The monster within Lily purred, easily quieting the builder as she forced herself to focus.

Lily pulled back, eyes bloodshot and wide as she looked him over. She could feel Malroth's life force, still beating through their bond and within the corpse in front of her. "Mal…"

_Lily…_

_Lily…_

* * *

Malroth slowly lifted his head, looking around the dark area he was in. No matter how hard he tried to focus, he couldn't see anything, couldn't feel anything; not even the liquid that pooled at his hands and knees. He slowly sat up, scoffing as he looked around. "Right… I'm dead… aren't I?" He let out a chuckle and shook his head, his black hair falling over his shoulders. He flopped back, barely hearing the water splash around him as he stared up into the darkness. "I feel like I was waiting for someone… but who? Why?"

He lifted his hand, staring at the tanned digits as he lay in the cold water. "Wait… I… I remember…" He sprang up and looked around, his ruby eyes wide. "Lily! I can feel her…" He spun around, looking every which direction until he was dizzy. "Where are you? I can't pinpoint you, dammit!"

His long legs carried him quickly forward until his lungs burned. "C'mon, where are you?!" He froze, seeing a light flicker dimly off to his left until it blazed bright and hurt his eyes to look at.

_Mal?_

"There you are." Malroth grinned as he took off at a sprint again, eagerly ignoring the burn in his lungs. Once he got to the bright light, he reached out, eyes wide when a soft hand grabbed his own and he barreled through, landing on top of his builder. He was panting as he stared down at her. "Lily… I knew it was you…"

"You! But how?! You should no longer exist!" Hargon cried from there he stood, eyes angry on the two friends.

With trembling hands, Lily reached up and cupped Malroth's face. Tears sprung from her eyes and coated her cheeks as she let out her pathetic sobs. "Oh, Mal! You're back!" She let out a squeal when he pinned her and kissed her, his mouth wild against hers. The two were so wrapped up in each other they didn't see the monstrous body fade into the purple fog that filled the room. They hardly heard Hargon shouting at them, wishing death on their heads.

Lily took Malroth's hand when he got up and helped her to her feet. "Thank you for keeping your promise, Lily." Malroth pushed Lily behind him as he took the club from her hand. "That sword of yours is pretty damn sharp." He glanced back at her; a grin spread on his lips. "We have a lot to talk about, but that can wait until we teach this loony a lesson!"

"You meddling builder! You'll regret crossing me!" Hargon roared as he thrust his scepter up. The three froze when the entire castle shook, even Hargon looked taken aback as the purple clouds swirled around the room. Hargon grinned, a wild look coming to his eyes. "Yes… _YES_! You imbeciles!"

**LONG HAVE I WAITED**

**TO BE REBORN**

**I HAVE ONLY**

**ONE PURPOSE…**

**TO DESTROY ALL**

**I SEE BEFORE ME!**

"Behold the Master's true form! I thank you, builder, for drawing your friend forth from His enfeebled form! For freeing His heart from that last, pathetic vestige of humanity!" Hargon cackled as a monster much larger than the one Malroth had been formed in the center of the room. His eyes gleamed red as he dwarfed the two friends as he threw his head back and let out a terrifying roar.

Malroth took half a step back, his eyes wide as he stared up at it. "Oh… fuck."

**MY CHILD…**

**YOU WERE MY WEAKNESS.**

**BUT NOW I AM FREE.**

**MY POWER HAS RETURNED…**

**THE FIRST THING**

**I WILL DESTROY…**

**IS **_**YOU**_**!**

Malroth turned, tucking Lily against him as the monster above them lashed out and destroyed the pillars that held the decaying castle over their heads.

**TELL ME HARGON…**

**WHAT IS YOUR WISH?**

**TO DESTROY THIS**

**WORLD OF ILLUSION,**

**AND THEN THE REAL ONE?**

**YOUR APPETITE FOR**

**DESTRUCTION PLEASES ME.**

**IT SHALL BE DONE.**

"At long last, Midenhall, Cannock and Moonbrooke shall fall… Erased from existence. Utterly destroyed! And this time… there is nothing… _nothing_ that can be done to stop it!" Hargon's laughter cackled through the rubble.

* * *

Malroth slowly lifted his head and rubbed the back of it as he pushed himself up. He looked around, groaning as he stood. "Where is this place? The sky's such a strange color…" He crossed his arms as he huffed in annoyance. "Have I died and gone to heaven? Or hell, more likely…" He froze, eyes going wide. "Wait! Lily!?" He frantically looked around the immediate area around him, not seeing his builder before taking off and looking for her. "Lily! Lily?!"

Malroth jumped over rubble and shoved broken stone to the side as he searched for her. He broke into a sprint when he saw her as he rounded the corner. The builder was sprawled out on the ground and not moving. "How did you get so far from me?"

He ran over to her, shaking her as he slid to her on his knees. "Lily! Come on, we gotta go! Get up!" He tugged on her some, feeling fear slowly grip his aching chest. "Lily…? Come on… don't do this to me…" He pulled his hands back, staring at the blood on his fingertips. "Shit… dammit… fuck…"

Malroth stood and looked around, seeing a weird vehicle balancing on the rubble not too far from them. But that wouldn't help him now. He turned around, a nervous chuckle leaving him. "Ha… hah! Nice one, Lily! You had me going for a second there, but you can drop the act now…" His voice broke with how nervous he was as he growled and carefully rolled her over. "Lily?"

Lily's eyes slowly opened, but no sound came from her as she opened her mouth. She went limp again and her eyes closed as if she was too weak to move. She breathed in, wincing in pain as she put her hand on his. "Medicine… herb… Mal…"

"What? Dammit, Lily!" Malroth shook his head and gave her another little shake. "I-I can't make shit, Lily! You've seen me try a thousand times!"

Lily groaned when Malroth shook her, weakly trying to bat his hands off of her. "The Master of Destruction… can't… but you're different…" She grinned when Malroth snarled at her before disappearing.

Malroth breathed in deep, smelling the herbs on the air. "Convenient." He looked up, seeing a path leading up to what could have been a garden at one point in the past. He glanced back at Lily, seeing she had closed her eyes and was breathing shallowly at the moment. "I'll be right back." He ran up the path, ripping up the shrubbery as he got to it, sniffing it. "That's the herb, I know that horrid scent."

The leaves smelled weird to him, a strong scent that made him sneeze. "Alright… what would Lily do? She'd take it to that table thing…" He glanced over, a brow climbing with curiosity when he saw a bare table. "That… should work."

Malroth breathed in deep, focusing on trying to remember how Lily had made this medicine a thousand times. He could do this. He set to work, growling when it turned to mush, not at all like what Lily had made. "Dammit!" He tried again, working as quick as he could.

Mush, again. The angry male roared before going back to work. "Third time's the charm! I have to, for Lily's sake!" He went slower this time, but it was like his hands kept messing up. He slammed them down when it turned to mush again. "Are you fucking me?! Dammit, Malroth, make the fucking medicine!" He snarled as he tried a fourth time. Then a fifth. A sixth. A seventh.

He turned, crossing his arms with a scowl. He relaxed some, grinning at his stupid thoughts. "What am I doing? Lily never built stuff like this. She always had a dopey grin on her face when she worked. Even in Moonbrooke." His features softened as he looked down towards where she was laying. "And I always enjoyed watching her do it, too."

The grin on his face grew as he turned and started working again. "Building is supposed to be fun! No, building _is_ fun!" He worked quickly, his hands flying around as he worked with the herbs. "I just gotta have fun! Stop trying so hard!"

* * *

Lily's eyes slowly opened when she felt something tug at her. No, not _her_. Something was tugging at her building powers. She tipped her head, hearing Malroth's victory shouts from wherever he was at. And then he was in her sights, a warm glow to his skin. "Mal…"

"I did it, Lily! Here! Here!" Malroth was next to her again, putting the medicine to her lips and helping her take it.

Lily's eyes widened when the medicine hit her tongue, a surprised noise leaving her as it immediately started healing her wounds. "Mal… this is… sweet. And… that worked so much faster than what I make."

Malroth flinched and jumped up and away from Lily who surged to her feet, a scowl on her face. "H-Hey! Don't get angry with me! What did I do?!"

"What did you… what did you _do_?!" Lily put her hands on her hips and snarled at him. "I never want to see you again, Lily! Don't come near me, Lily! And don't even get me started about how you got kidnapped by some batshit crazy priest!"

"Well… when you put it like that…" Malroth puckered his lips as he thought. And then he laughed, slapping his knee from the amount he laughed. He lashed out, wrapping his arm around her waist, and pulling her against him. "I'm sorry, Lils. It won't happen again, I promise." He smothered her bickering with his mouth, pinning her against the rubble behind her.

Lily batted at him, easily pushing him off her. "Mal! We have an ancient evil to-"

Malroth put a finger over her mouth, smirking at her. "Don't you think you're overreacting just a little bit? Come on, turn this frown upside down." He put his fingers in the corner of her mouth, forcing her to smile despite the glare in her eyes. "See? Smiling like an idiot suits you much better! Oi! Hey!" Malroth dove away from her fist when she slammed it down on the top of his head. "Come on!" He laughed before turning back to her and grabbing her fist, pulling her against him and hiding her there, his cheek on the top of her head. "Lily… if I'm being completely honest… I'm sorry about what I said in Moonbrooke. I didn't mean any of it. I was just lashing out and… I lashed out at the wrong person. I just-"

Lily wrapped her arms around him, breathing him in. He smelled of home and felt of safety. She rubbed her face against his bare chest, trying to hold back the whimper. "No, Mal. I did things I shouldn't have. But we're good now, right?"

"Yeah, we're good-" Malroth gasped when the ground beneath their feet shook again. He looked up, seeing something in the distance. "So… about that ancient evil…" He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the edge, seeing the dancing lights. "C'mon, we gotta put a stop to them."

"Wait, Mal." Lily held out his club, smiling when he looked back at her, realizing he had dropped it between his monstrous self tearing apart the castle and now. "You lugged this old thing all the way here?" He gave her his own dopey grin as he swung it around. "But it means a lot that you did."

Lily laughed as she led the way to the buggy, laughing when he ran around it and inspected it. "Like it?"

"Since when did you get good at building shit, Lils!? I get to drive this thing too, right?!" He whooped and hollered as Lily drove the buggy forward. It didn't take long for the two to come up on the gigantic alter ego of Malroth who was already destroying parts of the world.

**THE VESTIGE LIVES…**

**BUT NOT FOR LONG.**

**IS THAT WHY YOU COME?**

**TO SEEK DEATH?**

**YOU WOULD SHUN THE**

**PRIVILEGE OF WITNESSING**

**THE END OF THE WORLD?**

**SO BE IT.**

**IF THAT IS YOUR WISH,**

**I WILL GLADLY GRANT IT!**


	57. Wake Up

Lily did her best to avoid the fireballs that the God of Destruction threw at them, firing lasers at him in between each attack. The buggy was holding up great, even as Malroth hit the builders that the God threw at them, sending them flying back at the large beast. Lily reached up, grabbing the waist of Malroth's pants when the God curled up and started sucking them in. "Mal! The buggy can't withstand the gravitational pull!"

The God threw his arms out, hitting the buggy and sending it backwards as Hargon appeared before them, cackling again. "Muah, hah, hah, haaaaah! What do you make of the Master's true power?! Fearsome, is it not?!"

"Shut your fucking mouth." Malroth snarled as he jumped from the buggy, hitting Hargon square in the head, knocking him back. "Fucking idiot." He glanced back at Lily, frowning. "Despite what that old bat-eared freak says, I don't think that monster's anywhere near full strength yet. What are we gonna do?"

Another series of attack had the buggy faltering and threatening to plummet into the void that surrounded them. Hargon reappeared, clearly having not learned his lesson last time about getting too close. "Do you not see that you are utterly powerless? Do you not comprehend that death awaits you?"

"I think you're the one who doesn't get it, Hargon!" Malroth snarled as he jumped back onto the hood of the buggy, his club up and ready to swing. "What do you think's going to happen when everything's destroyed?! The Children will cease to exist! Your teachings, everything you believed in will be gone!"

"I know it! And I _welcome_ it! I am already dead. The Scions of Erdrick made sure of that. But I shall not go along, they too shall die! Their dreams, their beliefs, everything will be reduced to nothingness! It's happening right now as we speak! Can you not feel the fabric of the world dissolving all around you? Is it not the most glorious sensation?!" Hargon cackled once more before throwing a wave of magic at Malroth.

Lily lunged, barely grabbing Malroth by the back of his pants, keeping him on the buggy when he went limp. "M-Malroth!" She yanked him back into the safety of the buggy, glaring up at Hargon.

_Lily…_

The builders head snapped up and she looked around, before realizing the voice had been in her head. "Right…" She glared up at Hargon who was grinning at her. "You want to destroy the very thing you created?" She slowly stood, lifting her chin so she could look down her nose at him. "Like Malroth said, your God isn't at full strength… and I can keep that from ever happening." Her hands worked quick as she began to upgrade the buggy. "Your little world of illusion was good while it lasted. Had it not been for you, Mal and I would have never met. And I would never be bound to the God of Destruction like this."

Hargon's eyes slowly widened as he watched the builder. She finished upgrading that wretched thing she rode in before climbing to the hood. "What are you doing?" He threw his arms over his eyes, growling when she was consumed by a brilliant light.

* * *

Malroth pushed himself up, gripping his head again. He looked up, seeing Hargon floating nearby. "H-Hey! Where's Lily you rat bastard!" Hargon glanced over, seeing Malroth climbing onto the hood of the buggy once again. He was scowling as he slowly lifted a hand, pointing to the tangle of green and white in front of them. Malroth's jaw dropped, seeing the God of Destruction was fighting off a slender white and gold beast. "Wait… what?"

"You shared your monstrous powers with a builder, creating what I'm guessing is a Beast of Creation with it. I never noticed it before, didn't even see the bond you two shared, the one she now shares with not only you, but Master." Hargon turned to Malroth, holding his scepter up. "I will kill you now and help the Master with that vile beast."

Malroth shook his head, laughing. "Hopefully in your next life, Hargon, you make some good friends. And build a few things. Speaking from experience, those two things can make a difference." He lashed out, hitting Hargon once more with his club.

The priest groaned as he doubled over, growling softly. "You know… if… and only if… you can destroy the Master of Destruction… will I consider what you have said, boy…" Hargon weakly lifted his hand, crying out when Malroth struck him again and again.

Malroth watched as Hargon vanished, leaving him alone at the buggy. He looked over, seeing the white beast wrapping around the God of Destruction. _Malroth, the buggy is upgraded, attack him!_

Malroth went slack when he heard Lily in his head. "I'll hit you. No way!"

_I attacked you. Just do it, Mal! We'll be fine!_

Malroth looked down at the controls, seeing a few buttons and he started pressing wildly. He gasped when a large ball of energy shot out, hitting the God of Destruction. "Woah! Alright! We can do this!" He laughed as he fired laser after laser at the God while the white beast bit and scratched, golden claws digging in deep on the monster that was three times her size.

She wrapped herself around the God's neck, barely holding him back when he tried to go in for the attack on Malroth and the buggy. Her feathered wings were working double time, but she cried out when two of the arms grabbed her long body, ripping her free from around his throat. _Malroth! Red button!_

Malroth slammed his fist down on the red button, watching as energy gathered in front of the buggy, hitting the God as he closed with Malroth. The red laser struck the God, doubling him over in agony.

**NO… I CANNOT…**

**BE DESTROYED…**

"I beg to differ!" Malroth jumped to the hood of the buggy, readying himself to pounce. "Let's do this!" He watched as Lily plummeted from wherever she had just been, her hammer swinging down towards the God's head as her partner pounced from the buggy, landing on the back of her hammer, and ending the old God.

Malroth flinched back when the dark energy started for him. He watched in awe as Lily held a jar up, most of the energy went into it before she sealed it shut. Some remnants slid around the jar and gathered within him. He fell back onto the seat of the buggy, groaning as his body began to burn. "Lily…"

"Let's get home and then we'll figure this out." Lily cupped his face, kissing him softly.

"What does it matter? The world is going to end… it's just an illusion." Malroth groaned as Lily started driving again, a frown set deep on his face. Until he looked at her again, she was smiling despite her eyes looking exhausted. "What kind of plan do you have up your sleeve?" He watched as she pushed a few buttons and the buggy drove through the red sky on its own. She set to work on something, handing over a large black sledgehammer that had silver spikes on it. "Lily… this is… it's my very own mallet! How did you know I've always wanted one?!" He gave a tilt of his head as he watched her go back to driving. "But… what am I supposed to do with it?"

"I'll explain on the way." She gave him her dopey smile, laughing when one of his own spread across his face.

* * *

Lily and Malroth slowly climbed from the buggy, frowning at how dark the world was around them. Lily gave Malroth a playful shove, grinning at him. "Alright, since you're our beacon, you can lead the way."

Malroth looked down at himself, gasping when he realized he was glowing. "Holy shit!" The two looked up when they heard shouting above them.

"Lily! Malroth!"

"They're back!"

"You… you came back to us!" Rosie wailed as she hugged Lily, squeezing her friend as she cried.

"I'm just 'appy to see the two o' ya lookin' so well!" Babs clasped her hands, smiling at her two friends.

"It's good to see you again!" Anessa saluted them, a wide grin on her lips. "I never doubted you would return from the battlefield!"

"It's good to see you too. But, uh… where's Lulu?" Malroth put his hands on his hips, scanning the area around them. And then he was hit from behind, two slender arms wrapping around Lily and him, dragging them into the sandy shore they stood on. "Wah!"

"You're home! Oh, you're home!" Lulu cried out as she rubbed her face against her two greatest friends. "What took you so long?! Didn't you stop to think I'd be worried sick about you?!" She pulled back, glaring at the two of them as she wiped tears from her face. "I hate you, _both_ of you!"

Lily reached out, putting her hand on Lulu's head. "I'm sorry, Lulu. We're back now, everything will be alright."

Lulu looked between the two of them, her glare turning into a pout. "Did you two manage to patch things up?"

"I think so." Lily smiled at Malroth who gave a nod.

"Say… Malroth… you seem to be… uh… yellow." Lulu looked over her angry friend, frowning at him.

"Yellow?! That's all you gotta say? This glorious golden glow is all down to my secret godlike superpowers, I'll have you know!" Malroth beamed, pausing for a moment to look at Lily. "Why aren't you glowing?"

Lily laughed and shook her head. "I'm not a God, Malroth. No more than I am a hero." She started for the stairs, pointing up. "Shall we?"

"Lily…" Lulu grabbed the other girls' hand as they made their way up to the temple. "Did he say… 'godlike superpowers'? Did something hit him really hard in the head?"

"I did." Lily laughed when Lulu grumped at her. "Come on, we have a world to save!"

* * *

The group made it to the top, slowly, thanks to Lily stopping and checking on everyone they passed, surprised to see Saffron and Lillian holding onto each other with Clayton standing behind them. Even Jules was there with Digby and Dougie. Lily and Malroth looked up at the dark sky, wondering how they were going to start this when Bonanzo came running up the stairs, everyone following him. "Lily! Malroth! A word if you would!"

Perry ran up to them first, his eyes wide as he watched them. "You've gotta 'elp us! We don't wanna be illusions no more! We don't wanna blimmin' disappear!" The others roared in their agreement as Lily smiled at them, a hand on her hip while Malroth glowed next to her.

"You all act like we don't have a plan up our sleeve." Malroth shrugged as he turned to Lily. "Should we get started?" He held a hand out to her, grinning at her when she took his hand. "I gotta put these new godlike superpowers to work!"

* * *

Lulu pushed the other girls back when Lily and Malroth stood in the middle of the floor, a glowing orb collecting before them. "Hey, Lils?" Lily looked up at Malroth, seeing worry flash in his eyes for a moment.

"Before we get started… there's something I want to tell you first. I could never really find the words before…" Malroth kept his hold on her hands as the small orb pulsed between them. "Thank you for keeping the promise you made at Lulu's party. Thank you for coming to save me. I've got a lot more I want to tell you, and plenty of questions too, but that can all wait." He smiled, leaning towards her, and kissing her forehead. "For now, just let me say this – for a girl who's got building on the brain and a guy who only knows how to smash shit, we made a pretty good team, don't you think?"

"We _make_ a rather good team, Mal. I never want to partner up with anyone else." Lily gave a small giggle when Malroth burst into laughter.

"I knew you'd say that!" Malroth breathed in deep and focused on the ball of energy between them. "Hargon said it was my destiny as the Master of Destruction to wipe this world out of existence. But he also said something else, right at the beginning of this whole thing. He said that it was destiny that I met you. He might have been right about that part, but do you know what I think? I think I've heard enough about this destiny bullshit to last me a lifetime." He closed his eyes as he laced his fingers with Lily's feeling her in front of him, and in the back of his head where their bond lay. "Let's do this."

The two set to work, Master Builder and Master of Destruction, working together to rebuild this illusionary world. They danced around each other, placing things like mountains and volcanos, rivers and ponds, valleys, and forests. They stopped for a moment, wiping the sweat on their brows before pulling out their sledgehammers and nodding at one another. The two hit the giant orb of light, sending it into the sky where it broke apart and rained down over the lands.

* * *

Lily gasped when Malroth wrapped his arms around her and swung her around as the sun began to rise behind the temple. "We did it! Nice work, Lily!" He held her against him, grinning down at her as he cupped her cheek. "Now that our world's really real, we can keep building here for as long as we like." His smiled turned mischievous as he gave a playful growl. "Among other things."

Lily was leaning her cheek into his hand, feeling her cheeks warm as she tried her best to hide her blush. "That is very true."

"Ya know… something's been bugging me ever since we first met…" Malroth turned her so she was looking out over their island as he rubbed the back of her neck with one hand. His other hand was quick, grabbing the book from her back. He stopped her lunge with a hand on her forehead as he held the book by the front cover, seeing the first page of it. "Builder…pedia…? So that's what this thing's called…?" He used his nose to flip to the next page, his smile growing at the words written there. "When I grow up… I want to be a builder… and make lots of nice things… for my friends." He flipped through more pages, seeing the Deitree, a golem and a castle. Along with a weird looking car with 'buggy-buggy' written next to it. "That's a stupid name- Hey!" He gasped when Lily dropped down, losing the contact he had with her forehead and stealing the book back. "Hold on! This oh-so-important book of yours…"

Lily hugged the book to her chest and pouted as she looked away from him, her cheeks bright red. "Shut it, Mal!"

"You made it, didn't you?" Malroth wrapped his arms around her shoulders, resting his chin on the top of her head as he smiled. "When you were little… everything you built has been in that book since you were a kid." He burst into laughter, giving Lily a playful shove as he put his hands in his pockets and started down the stairs. "You're unbelievable, Lils!" He looked over his shoulder at her, smirking at her. "You really are obsessed with being a builder, aren't you?"

Malroth didn't make it far when Dracken appeared between them, his head tipped and his body loose. "Lily… we have a problem. You need to wake up."

"What? This world isn't an illusion anymore!" Malroth ran up next to Dracken, jumping back when he saw the gruesome face. "What's happening?" He froze when Lily suddenly went limp, eyes rolling back as she hit the ground. "Lily!" He turned a snarl to Dracken as he picked Lily up. "What did you do?!"


	58. Come Home

Lily gave a jolt as her eyes snapped open and she looked around, seeing a barrier over her. Dracken stood in front of her and she was still curled against the bones of the God of Destruction. "D-Dracken?!"

"I'm sorry, I got here and saw he was half formed, the humans arrived shortly after I did so I couldn't do anything. I'm very glad to see that you and Lord Malroth have succeeded in your goals, but I require some help." Dracken spoke, not turning to see that Lily was struggling to get up. "I cannot attack them if I do-"

"No, you're right. Please, don't attack them." Lily flopped to her side and used her arms to crawl forward. "Stop!" She shouted, flinching when an arrow hit the barrier in front of her like it had been aimed for her. "Please!"

The men that stood just down the steps from the two glared up at the monstrous priest and the crippled builder. One man raised his hand, signaling to the others to cease fire. "Lily, what are you doing with a Priest of Hargon and the bones of a long dead beast?"

Lily felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end as she looked to the man that stepped forward. She knew him, she couldn't quite remember his name, but she knew him. He was the admiral of Moonbrooke's army. "I can explain!" She kept crawling until she was out of the barrier, ignoring Dracken's shouts. "Leave them be and I'll explain everything to the Queen."

Dracken hissed, he couldn't let the soldiers take Lily, but he absolutely could not let them get Malroth's remains no matter what. "Lily, you better know what you're doing!"

Lily went limp when the admiral ordered two men to pick her up. She locked eyes with Dracken before looking to the admiral who watched her with a cool gaze. "And why shouldn't I take you in cuffs to the Queen while destroying these two monsters?" The man raised a brow at her, daring her to say the wrong thing.

Lily looked back to Dracken, seeing his scowl but small nod. "Because you can't." She watched as Dracken suddenly disappeared, as well as the large half reformed skeleton that lay behind him. "Take me in chains, I don't care. But you won't hurt them."

* * *

The Queen was frowning as she looked down at the girl on the ground with her wrists bound by shackles. Her dirty blond hair was a mess and her blue eyes were dull as she watched the Queen. "Lily… my admiral tells me that you were trying to give life back to the God of Destruction?"

"No. I was stopping him from being reborn. Luckily for all of us he didn't interrupt me and was stopped by a friend of mine." Lily lifted her chin, casting a glare towards the admiral. "High Priest Hargon was killed by the Scions of Erdrick, but then he trapped them in an illusionary world, which they escaped and succeeded in killing the God of Destruction the first time." She turned her gaze back to the Queen, trying to keep her face neutral as she watched the woman's reactions to her words. "Hargon had one of his priests come to this world and find builders to send to the illusion in orders to get the strength back to the God. It failed time and time again, until I was taken there. I grew as a builder, as my power grew, so did Malroth's. We defeated Hargon and stopped the end of the world before it even began! My Queen, I'm not a hero, but without that priest finding me, the world could have been destroyed-"

Lily cried out when the admiral lifted her up by her hair, a snarl leaving him as he glared at her. "A builder? You can't even walk!"

"Enough!" The Queen stood abruptly, casting the man a glare when he let Lily go, dropping her back to the ground. "From what you told me, Lily, the beginning of the end would have never happened without that priest finding you either. And your grandmother never spoke of your absence. She visited once or twice during these last few months, when I asked about you, she said you had fallen ill but it was nothing to worry about."

Lily swallowed the lump that began to form in her throat. She hadn't known that. Why would her grandmother lie to the Queen? "My Queen, I-"

"If you really are a Master Builder now, you will have no issue showing us?"

Lily froze, her breath caught in her throat at the womans words. "Y… you want me to do what?"

"Build something. If you can do that, then I'll believe your tale and you will stay here at the castle and be Moonbrooke's Master Builder." The Queen crossed her hands in front of her, watching Lily carefully.

"And if I don't?" Lily's frown deepened when the Queen only looked away from her, unwilling to speak the truth.

* * *

Lily heard the door to her room open, but she couldn't bring herself to look up from the floor. She felt like her heart was in a million pieces, she had built blueprint of a small room for the Queen, then she had built the room. All of it came to her with as much ease as it did for her to take a breath. When the current royal builder was called in, they messed up in a few places, leaving them to be relieved of their duties.

"Lily, my dear?" Her grandmother was suddenly in front of her, a hand on the girls' cheek. "My sweet girl, this will all be for the best, I promise."

"Gram… I can feel it, I'm no meant to be here. I have my friends and Malroth waiting for me back there. I have to figure out how to get back."

Her grandmother leaned up and kissed her forehead. "I know, but I do not know how to get you back there. I'm sure we can find a way, but it will take time. It's getting late, why don't you lay down and then in the morning we can figure something out?"

* * *

When Lily opened her eyes, she was in that dark area, water pooled around the chair she was sitting in. She looked down, seeing she had her muscular body back. She listened to the noises around her, but she only heard the water lapping at the walls that surrounded her. The silence lasted for a moment before she heard someone scoff and growl, the sound familiar enough to bring a smile to her face as she closed her eyes and waited for the annoyed person to come out from wherever he was hiding.

"This again? Where the hell am I at now?" Malroth growled as he crossed his arms and walked around for a moment, he went still though when he saw Lily sitting in the middle of the room with her eyes closed. "Lils?"

"Hey Mal." Lily slowly opened her eyes, grinning at him as she stood and took a step towards him. A surprised noise ripped from her throat when Malroth wrapped himself around her, tackling her to the ground. "Mal!"

"Lily, fuck… where have you been?"

"You act like it's been forever since you last saw me, Mal."

"It's been almost a month, Lily." Malroth pulled back, holding himself up over her. "How long has it been for you?"

"Almost a week." Lily reached up, cupping his face gently. She could see the desperation in his eyes as she pulled him into a kiss. She entangled herself with him, feeling the cool water almost transform but she refused to open her eyes to find out where they were now. Her nails slid over his bare back as they lost themselves in each other, she sang at every soft touch and every cruel thrust.

Malroth flopped to his back and pulled her tight against his side, a sigh leaving him as he relaxed into the plush bed. A grin was spread wide across his lips as he tucked his free arm behind his head. He started to say something when Lily sat up, causing him to grumpily open an eye to see what she was doing. "What?"

"Khrumbul-Dun?" She looked back at him, raising a brow when his hand roamed her bare skin, goosebumps following the way his nails slid easily over her taut muscle.

"Yeah. What can I say? It was my favorite place." Malroth chuckled when Lily was suddenly in that stupid little bunny outfit, he licked his lips as he sat up, drinking in the way as she scooted away from him nervously. "Oh yeah, it was my favorite."

"Hey!" Lily put her foot on his chest, forcing him to a stop when he tried to advance on her. "Mal, how are things back home?"

Malroth grabbed her ankle, yanking her into his lap. He put his face in the crook of her neck so he could breathe her in. "Horrible. Lulu is annoying the hell out of me, Babs keeps going to Khrumbul-Dun to visit Goldie and I swear… if you don't come take care of Bonanzo, I will take care of him and he will be six feet-"

Lily kissed him, cutting his words off. "He will not end up six feet below. What is he doing?"

"Deciding that since you aren't here that he's in charge."

"Mmm, you're grumpy that he just skips over you?"

"I couldn't give two shits if he looks to me. But Lulu tries to give orders and Bonanzo says something louder than she does and then she comes and bitches my ear off. Also, Hermit is fine. He's back. And annoying as all get out."

Lily couldn't help the giggle that left her as Malroth vented to her about what she was missing out on. She missed all of it, she really did. She pressed her face against Malroth's hair as her throat tightened and her eyes burned with the threat of tears. She missed everyone so much. Especially Malroth. It felt so good to be in his arms, but this didn't feel the same, it felt like he would disappear from her hold at any moment.

"Shhh…" Malroth whispered as he pulled her down against his chest, keeping her tight against him as she crumbled. "Get it out, I know. I miss you too, Lils." He purred against her temple, his arms squeezing her until she gave a small squeak. He held her there, gently rocking her as she hid against him. "I know…"

* * *

Lily opened her eyes, frowning when she was staring at the stone wall of her room in Moonbrooke Castle. A week had passed since she saw Malroth in that dark place, she had seen him twice since that night. The Queen had Lily doing small tasks, none of which were actually related to building. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and managed to get herself from her bed to her chair with ease before getting herself ready for another mind-numbing day.

The Queen looked up from her breakfast when Lily rolled in, exhaustion written on her face. "Lily, I meant to tell you yesterday, but your grandmother will be visiting today. She said she has some old journals that belonged to your great grandmother from back when she was younger."

Lily looked up and did her best to give a warm smile. "She must be extremely bored back home if she's going through all that old junk again. Why is she bringing that here?"

"Hm?" The Queen smiled and shrugged. "Royal records, we don't have much from those times. And it's an excuse to come see you, though she knows she doesn't need one. I did invite her to come live here but she refused for some reason."

* * *

Lily watched her grandmother come up the steps to the small garden where the builder waited. "Good afternoon my sweet child."

"Good afternoon, Gram."

"You're frowning at me, child. Your face will be stuck like that if you keep that frown for long."

"Why did you refuse to move here?"

The old woman stopped and looked up at her flesh and blood. "The Queen tell you that? Very well. Because I will not sit in a castle after my only reason for being here has returned to her home." She smiled when Lily straightened up. "I have not figured out a way for you to do so, don't look so eager. Though Dracken kept talking about my mother, I believe he's going insane, he was babbling last time I saw him. I figured I could at least bring these to you, the handwriting is too small for these old eyes."

Lily took the two old books that were held out to her, frowning at how fragile they were. "You've seen him?"

"Only three times. He told me that you've seen Malroth a few times since coming here?"

"Yeah, only when I sleep though. I miss him, Gram." Lily leaned into her gram when she hugged her.

* * *

_The oddest thing happened today. I remember dying, the monsters swarmed my home and they killed everyone. But today… I awoke to a voice in a cave. The voice claims to be a powerful being, I feel like I've heard her voice before when I've prayed before. She says the world has been plunged into darkness and it's up to me to bring back the light._

_But I'm no hero. I was just a farmer's daughter before I died._

* * *

Lily propped herself up in the pillows on her bed, her candle burned next to her as she read the small script. She wasn't sure how much time had passed when someone had knocked on her door, but she set the book down and rubbed her eyes. "Come in."

The Queen poked her head in, a brow raised at the builder. "Have you been reading this whole time? Is it interesting?" She came in, easily crossing the room in a few strides and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It's… something, I feel like I'm reading a little kids story. If I hadn't gone through what I did… I don't know that I'd believe half of this." Lily covered her mouth to try to block the yawn that bubbled out.

"Is that so? I've heard that even Sir Erdrick had interesting things happen to him on his journeys."

"I thought Erdrick was a title… they were a person?" Lily pushed herself forward, eyes wide with wonder.

"Was it just a title? Perhaps it was, my father had some silly stories he used to tell me when I was younger." The Queen gave a small laugh as she shrugged. "Well, I only saw your candle light still going so I thought I would check on you. I should get to bed myself."

Lily watched the Queen walk out, leaving her alone with her great grandmother once more._ A girl named Pippa found me after I fixed up this small village, she's rather demanding, shouts a lot too._

_The village has grown some, I'm off to go find more people, though I'm worried about Pippa and the others. They're strong, but… who knows. I thought being brought back felt awful, but that was nothing compared to what traveling through a portal feels like. I am not excited to feel that again._

* * *

Babs had a hand on her hip, eyes narrowed as her other hand fell to her side, the pitcher of beer in her hand was now suddenly empty as Malroth was drenched in it. "We get it, Mal! We miss 'er too! But ya can't jus' go off shoutin' Lulu's 'ead off like that!"

Lulu was sprawled on the floor, dark brown eyes wide as she stared up in disbelief at Malroth who had his back turned to her now. "I didn't… I didn't mean to upset you, Malroth… I just… I wanted to know when she'd be back…"

"I don't know! I don't know if she can even come back!" Malroth snarled, licking his lips and hissing at the hard bite from the beer. He shook himself, flinging droplets of the alcohol across the bar. With each passing day that Lily wasn't with them, he slowly lost more and more control of his anger. He hadn't meant to snap at Lulu, but that was the fifth time that hour she had mentioned Lily.

The door opened and everyone but Babs and Malroth seemed to calm down, they knew Dracken couldn't help Malroth completely control the monster left inside himself, but the old priest seemed to help take the edge away. Dracken turned his mask covered face to Babs, giving her a small nod. "I apologize, Lulu, I'm still working on a way to help Lily get back here. Now that this world is real, she can't just… fall asleep like she could before."

"I understand… I think…" Lulu used Digby's extended hand to pull herself back up, hiding behind the muscled bloke as Malroth turned and stalked out of the bar, twisting himself away from Dracken when the priest went to grab his arm. "Dracken… you said you can go in between our two worlds, have you heard from Lily?"

"Sadly not. She's somewhere that I cannot safely get into at the moment, though her grandmother has been able to go see her, she's doing fine and misses everyone." Dracken bowed his head before turning and following after Malroth. "Young Master-"

"I told you…" Malroth slammed his heel into the ground, whirling on Dracken so his face was pressed to the mask. "Do _not_ call me Master!"

"Hard habit to break, Malroth. Have you talked to her recently?"

"It's been a few weeks." Malroth plopped down on the ground with his hands tucked under his arms as he looked out at the oasis Lily had built some time ago. That felt like eons to Malroth, but it hadn't really been that long since they'd returned from Khrumbul-Dun. Close to a year and a half ago, at least for him.

"So… a few days for her. We'll find a way to bring her back, Malroth, just give us some time."

* * *

_Monsters. I'm so sick and tired of them attacking this town I have built. Rollo keeps talking about a battle brewing with the monsters, but he told me about a shield I can build… but the how on that is still a mystery. I have a new teleporter so I will be heading off to a new land soon. One day I will take on that Golem… he will darken Cantlin no more._

* * *

Lily rubbed her eyes, frowning at how bright the world was around her, but then she smiled. Khrumbul-Dun really was her favorite memory, but here and now it was quiet. She turned in a slow circle, a knowing smile on her lips as the sun warmed her skin. She was in that tiny red swimsuit that Malroth drooled over. She walked through the quiet town, a nervous excitement making her heart race as she ran up the stairs leading to the silver bar.

The builder came to a hard stop though when she saw the large green monster sprawled out in the pool. A large golden eye slowly opened so the beast could see the builder. "**Lily…**"

"Malroth… no offense meant, but I was expecting Mal to be waiting for me…"

"**Mmmm… a little offense taken, girl. He's preoccupied with trying to stay calm currently. Come join me, the water is nice.**" The beast rolled over, water sloshing out of the pool when he moved, the bright yellow scales of his underbelly seemed to glitter in the sun as Lily walked over to the beast. He shifted so his large head was next to the builder, grumbling when she nervously reached out and touched his thick maw. "**Worry not, I have no desire to eat you, girl.**"

"You're being mellow… why is that?"

"**I know your strength, and your… Mal is still in charge, I can already tell that it will take quite a bit for him to lose enough control for me to gain a true upper hand on him.**" The beast let out a heavy sigh when Lily carefully stroked his face. "**You smell of fear… but you're not acting afraid.**"

"I want to be used to this form, Malroth already thinks he's a monster. If he sees I'm afraid of you then he'll never be one with you."

"**You want us to be one?**"

"Why wouldn't I? If you two can become one, then you'll be stronger. But first we'll have to get you to agree to be good."

"**And why would I do that?**"

Lily leaned down, her eyes sparkling with a similar hunger as to what was in the monsters eyes. "Because I said so."

"**Mmmm… very true.**" The ground rumbled with the monsters laughter as he sat up, his large head in front of Lily, his tongue hot as it slid across her bare belly. "**I can see why my counterpart dreams of outfits like this.**"

Lily gasped and hit the nose in front of her. "Excuse you!"

"**Excuse me? What's his is mine, builder.**" The monster shifted and suddenly a form very similar to the Malroth she was used to was standing in front of her, but his skin was several shades darker and his long black hair was in a thick braid that went all he way to the ground. He lashed out, cupping her jaw between his index finger and thumb, squeezing hard enough to make her cheeks smoosh up. "**You look nervous, Lily.**"

Lily smacked him away as she backed away from him. "Let me see Mal." She crossed her arms, glaring up at him until he finally rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, leaving a very confused Mal in his place. He looked to Lily, blinking a few times. "Hey you."

"What the hell was that? I feel like… my head is really foggy." He wrapped his arms around Lily when she stepped into him, squeezing her against him. "Were you talking to someone?"

"Your counterpart. He didn't try to eat me this time." Lily laughed as Malroth pulled her into a slow circling dance. "How are you holding up?"

"Not good, I snapped at Lulu the other day. She keeps asking about when you'll come back and I don't have any damn answers, Lils. I don't… I don't know what to tell the others." He pressed his face to her hair, breathing in her sweet scent.

"I know, Mal… we'll figure it out soon." She let her fingers intertwine with his as they moved around the pool to a music only they could hear. "My gram brought me my great grandmothers journals from when she defeated the DragonLord, from what I've read, she talked about teleportals and moving around to different lands, maybe I can read up on those more to see if I can find a way home."

"A teleportal?"

"Yeah, from what she described in her journal it's a pedestal of sorts with a glowing center, she was able to step into it and then she would wake up in a new land."

"Could you make one that connects to the one we have here?"

"We have one on the isle?" Lily pulled back, stopping Malroth in his tracks as she stared up at him.

Malroth's eyes gleamed as he smiled at her. "You don't remember it? Where we fought those rats on the first night on the isle."

Lily's jaw dropped and she grinned up at him, her eyes sparkling with a new idea. "You bloody genius." She dug her nails into his hair, pulling him into a sloppy kiss before pulling back. She gave him a mischievous grin as she pushed him back to the bar, her grin growing when he let out a growl. His eyes clouded over when she slid down, her nails gliding over the hard muscle of his hips. "Woman…"


	59. Home Bound

Lily curled up as tight as she could, eyes wide as she buried her nose in her great grandmothers adventures. The young builder couldn't help herself as her smile grew wider as she lost herself in the pages.

* * *

"_Daisy, my child… the light you see before you is a portal to the next land you must free from the Dragonlord's curse. You will have to start from scratch, relearn many things, but I believe in you. You will do well here._" The voice echoed as Daisy slowly stepped up onto the pedestal that the portal called home, the bright light was almost blinding as she went to step onto the light.

"Daisy! Miss Daisy! Wait!"

The builder slowly turned, her silver hair circled around her as she stared down at the friends she had made in this place, Pippa with her hands clasped before her, Rollo with concern on his face. "Is something the matter?"

"No, we just wanted to see you off." Pippa laughed as she ran up to her friend, wrapping her arms around the builder in a tight hug. "Thank you for helping Cantlin. The Golem has agreed to watch over our town in your stead."

Daisy hugged her friend back, squeezing the loud and sometimes bossy girl back. "Good, if he acts up then I'll come back and put him in his place again." She held her fist up in front of her chest, a grin on her lips. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to come back and visit you all!"

"I wish you were staying behind to help us rebuild Cantlin back to its former glory." Rollo frowned at the two girls, but soon shook his head. "I'm being selfish, though. You have others you need to help like you did us."

Daisy gave Rollo a hug, laughing softly before pulling away. "Thanks, dad." She laughed more when she saw tears form in his eyes, he had swore that he would be a father-figure to her. "I promise I'll come back and help touch things up when I get a chance."

The builder stepped back to the portal, smiling as she waved to her friends. Lightning and light gathered around her, only for it all to turn to darkness. A moment passed and Daisy was pushing herself up off the ground, groaning hatefully as she paused on her knees. "I hate that feeling." She grumbled, taking pause when she saw murky waters surrounding her.

The air was heavy and the horrible stench coming from the waters made her cough as she stood. "Where am I now?"

"_Long, long ago, the island you see before you was home to a prosperous city, surrounded by crystal clear waters. But now, all has been corrupted by this blighted mire. The few survivors live in constant fear of a dreadful disease. Here, my child… I offer this gift unto you…_"

Daisy held her hands out, frowning at the flag that appeared in her hands. "You never did tell me what to call you…"

"_I have no name in the way that you do… I was once worshipped… I still am… but my name was lost a millennia ago. Now, my child. Go. Save Rimuldar._"

Daisy lifted her chin before pushing onward through the dead shrubbery and murky waters, not knowing what she would find in these lands, but she did know one thing. She would save these people and become one step closer to saving her friends for good.

* * *

Daisy reached down, giving the sickly man a gentle shake. "Are you still alive, sir?" She sat back and smiled when his dark eyes fluttered open. "My name is Daisy, I'm going to take you back to Rimuldar so you can get better, okay?"

The man groaned but stayed limp as the girl maneuvered him onto some makeshift cot that she tied to her hips so she could drag him behind her. He came in and out of consciousness as she made her way back to wherever she had said she was going. He came to what felt like not long after she had first found her to see her fighting off several monsters. He struggled to keep himself awake to watch her.

She danced with the monsters, trading blows with them easily as she took them out. She was a blinding fury in the small skirmish, watching the way her muscles flexed and moved made the mans jaw drop. He stared at her as she came back to him, picking up the cot and dragging it behind her. She was bleeding from her side, but she didn't let that bother her. She said something over her shoulder at him, but he couldn't hear her. His ears were so stuffed up that he felt like he was in a tunnel.

* * *

Daisy poked her head into the infirmary that she had built, frowning at the man that lay on the bed. He had been moaning throughout the night but seemed to be doing much better thanks to the wonderful Sister that had come to help. "Elle? Do you think he'll recover?"

"Hm?" The Sister turned, giving the builder a soft smile. "But of course. I think by tomorrow morning he should be up and walking around."

"So soon? Do you think that's wise?" Daisy stepped in finally, looking down at the man. She didn't know why she was so concerned about him, but she so desperately wanted to see those amber eyes again. She hadn't caught his name before he went into this deep slumber, but there was just something about him from the moment she had laid eyes on him.

* * *

Daisy plopped down on the ground just outside of town, a groan leaving her as she relaxed. Well, relaxed as much as she could with a small rock digging into her lower back. She closed her eyes, letting the bustling noise of the growing town pull her into a soft slumber.

Only a few breaths passed before someone plopped down next to her. She couldn't help the small smile that quirked up the corners of her mouth. "Draven, didn't you say you were going to help Elle with some things around town?"

"I already did them, Daisy." The man smiled down at the builder when she opened those bright blue eyes. "Then I spotted a beauty taking a break and decided to keep her company."

Daisy rolled her eyes at him as she rolled over, putting her back to him. She tried her best to hide the stupid smile that formed on her face but no matter what she did or what she thought of, she couldn't make it go away. "You're a kiss ass."

"It made you smile, that's all I care about." Draven laughed as he reached down, touching the silver hair. "Daisy… a few days ago… I overheard you talking to Elle. You told her that you had been dead, but something brought you back so you could bring building back to us-"

"That's what really happened, I'm not about to debate with you on my mental health."

"No need to get defensive. I was only going to say that I would like to accompany you so that I might help keep you safe. I saw the state you came back in the other day, the… thought of you getting hurt and being alone… it stirs something inside of me…"

"Can you even wield a sword, Draven?" Daisy sat up and frowned at him, flinching back in surprise when magic formed in his hand. "Draven?"

"No, I'm no swordsman, more of a magic wielder." Draven grinned at her when she shot up, grinning at him. "So, is this excitement a yes to me joining you?"

* * *

Daisy rolled when she heard Draven shout her name, she watched as fire magic hit the large green dragon, causing it to reel away. She took her chance and ran at it, letting her blade dig into the thick scales of its' underbelly. She bounced away a few steps, grinning when the beast collapsed. She turned to Draven, seeing an excitement in his eyes as well. "We did it!"

She ran at Draven, dropping her sword so she didn't cut him as she threw herself around him, her lips crashing against his. The two went stiff for a moment, gawking at each other before diving into a hungry kiss.

* * *

Lily set the book down, her fingers drumming on the hard cover. "I didn't want to read that…" She frowned as she stored the book away into the drawer of her bedside table. "I'm surprised it took her that long to find a companion though." She put her arm over her eyes as she relaxed into her plush bed. "Malroth would totally take a dragon kill from me." She laughed softly as she turned her head, easily blowing out her candle.

* * *

_Daisy stumbled on her feet, a cut on her forehead had blood spilling down into her right eye. She slammed her sword into the ground to help steady herself as a scarewolf stalked towards her. It raised its' claws, only to scream out as fire shot forward, engulfing the monster. "D-Draven?!" The builder whirled, eyes wide as she stared up at her best friend, her throat tightened up when she saw him standing there. Tears threatened her already skewed vision as she stumbled into his open arms. "What… how?!"_

_The last she had seen of him; he had taken a hit from a Drohl for her. He should be dead. "Sister Elle healed me." He kissed the top of her head before kneeling down and putting his forehead to her belly. "I couldn't… I'll tear this world apart if anything happens to either of you, Daisy." He stood, hands carefully cupping her cheeks as he pulled her into a soft kiss. "From this moment forward, nothing will happen to you or to our child. Not if I can help it." The magic caster threw a hand out, a barrier came up, easily blocking the tornado that came speeding at them, ripping the town apart. "Hades Condor doesn't know who he's messing with."_

* * *

Lily thrashed around until she was sitting up, sweat dripping off her as she stared at the wall across the room. "Wh… what the hell?" She wiped her face off as best she could, fear gripped her in a way that she hadn't felt since she had faced off against Malroth. It was suffocating and horrible. She squeezed her eyes shut, digging the heels of her hands against her eyes as she struggled to think straight. She kept seeing the lifeless body of her lover.

No. That wasn't right. That wasn't Malroth being torn to shreds. That was Draven. She crawled out of her bed, letting out a yelp when she fell and slammed her head into the ground. The builder felt her muscles tighten up when pain ripped through her, the scream that left her throat left her feeling numb and her throat sore.

* * *

_Daisy cradled the small bundle to her chest as she and Draven stepped onto the glowing portal. She hadn't heard that voice in so long, she wondered if the being had given up on her back when they had fought Hades Condor. She closed her eyes, letting the light wrap around her until she no longer felt sick to her stomach._

_When she opened her eyes, Draven was crouched with his head against her thigh, a groan leaving him. "I hate the portals too, they're the worst." She laughed as she stroked the top of his head. "Come on, let's get her into Cantlin and then we can move on."_

_Draven gave a nod before standing and following her into town where they were welcomed with excitement and a wave of love he'd never seen before. He looked to Daisy, seeing how she shied back from it all, but basked in it at the same time._

* * *

Lily's eyes shot open and she looked around, feeling water lap at her body and face as she pushed herself up, so she was sitting up better. "Hello?" Her voice echoed around the dark room, a small squeak left her when the large white head of the beast emerged from the shadows and looked down at her. "What was that?"

"I hadn't meant for you to see that." The beast grumbled as it gave her a side glare. "Do you know who that bundle was?"

"Was that Gram?"

"It was her, yes."

"Was that important?" Lily pulled herself closer to the white beast, something urging her to touch the soft white feathers.

"In a way…" The beast leaned into her touch, a sigh leaving it. "I brought your great grandmother back to help defeat the Dragonlord. I gave her some of my power to be able to fight. I kept giving her power to keep her alive until the fight was over. I thought that fight with Hades Condor was what drained her of my essence. Little did I realize that she had a little pup that was gobbling up my power. I only realized when your mother used my power to protect you what had truly happened."

"My mother… used your power to protect me?" Lily straightened up at this. Her grandmother had told her that her mother had passed during Lily's birth, a tragedy of the times. "What do you mean by that?"

The beast raised a feathered brow at the young builder. "Do you not know of your mother's death?" One of the long whiskers reached out, touching Lily's face gently. "It is a dark tale that I will not burden you with now, perhaps some other time." The beast rest her head on her large clawed paws, a sigh leaving her. "I think you should visit Cantlin again, you know where the portal lies now."

Lily stared at the beast for a moment before her brows climbed her forehead. "You showed me through Daisy?"

"Daisy showed you through me, child. You are bound to her through your bond with me. She made a temporary bond permanent by having a child who took that bond I gave her. Your grandmother didn't have any need of that bond, so I was unaware of it, then your mother was born, and I was still unaware of it… until you were born."

Lily sat still and waited, watching the beast in hopes that it would give her the story of her mother, but the beast stayed quiet. The builder gave a frustrated huff before flopping to the ground. "You aren't going to tell me, are you?"

"No, because it isn't time. When they time is better, I will tell you the secrets of your mother. For now, go back to Cantlin and go get Malroth before he destroys two worlds."

* * *

Lily's eyes snapped open and she was staring up into the face of the Royal Cleric. "Uhm…"

"You woke everyone with your screams, child. How are you feeling?"

"I'm not a child. I'm fine. Where is Queen Varia? I would like to go visit my grandmother in Cantlin."

"If you are ill then I would advise against traveling, builder." The cleric stepped back when Lily sat up and looked around for her chair. "Here." The older woman grumped at her as she rolled the chair to Lily's bedside.

Lily grumped back at the old woman as she maneuvered herself into her chair and pushed herself out of her room. She paused in the doorway and pointed to the bedside table. "There are two small journals in there, would you hand those to me?"

The cleric gawked at being given such a simple order, but when Lily showed no signs of moving, the cleric grumbled once more as she grabbed the journals and handed them to the builder. "You should rest, honestly."

"I will, when I get home." Lily tucked the journals against her side before wheeling herself out of the room and down the hall, butterflies swarmed in her belly as she tried to keep her face neutral. She was going home. She was going to see Malroth again.

* * *

Dracken let out a sigh when he heard the grumbling behind him, Malroth had become even more of a hothead than usual, and the longer Lily was away, the worse it got. He turned to say something to the bundle of dangerous muscle behind him when he saw Lulu run into the underground temple, eyes wide as she looked at both of them. "Lady Lulu, is something wrong?"

"Ships…" She panted, leaning against one of the pillars as she looked down into the hall at them. "There are ships coming."

Malroth sat up at her words, his brows knitted together with concern before looking to Dracken who gave a small nod. He looked down at the body he had been sitting next to. He hadn't heard from Lily in nearly a month, seeing her like this drove him up a wall, but he knew she would come back to him soon. He could feel it. "Where at?"

"The docks, Digby ran to the Scarlet Sands to warn them and they warned us in the Green Gardens." Lulu looked down to Lily's body, frowning before she turned and ran after Malroth. "Who do you think it is?"

"No idea. But I know it won't be Shane."

Lulu couldn't help the giggle that left her. Malroth was surprisingly salty that he had been too distracted to help take care of Shane and anytime something went awry on the Isle, everyone would make mention of Shane.

* * *

Lily looked at her grandmother, then to the raised platform. The stone was broken up and all but destroyed as Lily pulled herself up onto the platform. She looked back at her grandmother, giving a small smile. "Gram… how did… how did my mom die?"

"Your mother was away from me when she passed, one day I woke to someone knocking on my door and when I opened the door, there you were in a basket. Truth be told, I don't even know where my daughter is, if she's alive or dead." Her grandmother reached out, touching Lily's cheek. "You know how to work this?"

"No idea. But I gotta give it a try." Lily leaned into the soft hand before pulling away and scooting further back on the portal. She spread her fingers over the stone, her eyes closed as she breathed in slowly. After a few slow breaths, she could feel a magic thrum around her.

* * *

Malroth and Lulu waited on the beach, watching as two men waded through the shallow waters up to the group waiting on the beach. Behind Malroth was Babs and most of Khrumbul-Dun while the ones from Moonbrooke stood further back. "Who are you?"

"Me? My name is Arusu." The man smiled at Malroth, there was something dark in his eyes as he watched Malroth. "And who are you?"

"Malroth."

"That can't be. Malroth is a God. Well, not just any God, he's the God of Destruction." Arusu was relaxed, though his hand was resting on the hilt of his sword. "Who are you really?"

"His name is Malroth, who or what he is, is no concern of yours." Lulu snapped, her hands on her hips as she growled at the man in armor.

Arusu frowned at Lulu for a moment as he narrowed his dark eyes. "Fine, you're Malroth. Though I find that hard to believe, seeing as I killed him long ago."

* * *

Dracken had turned back to the altar and was mixing something when the sensation of being watched overwhelmed him. He lifted his head and slowly turned, seeing Lily was sitting up and watching him. "You aren't Lily."

"No, I suppose I'm not."

"Who… am I talking to?" Dracken set his tools down, watching the being as they got used to Lily's body.

"I have no name; it was lost a long time ago." The being with Lily's eyes looked up from her hands, watching the monstrous priest carefully. "I know you, Draven."

"Dracken."

"Dracken?"

"Correct." Dracken put his hand to his forehead, groaning at the sudden headache he got. "How do you know me?"

"Many ways. You locked me away in the depths of this girls' mind, first of all. I'm still annoyed with that, mind you."

Dracken flinched as he returned his attention to the being in front of him. "Right… I was trying to protect her."

"As you always have." Lily stood, stretching until her back popped. "She has come home, though she is in the wrong area. She's gone where she shouldn't have."

"Where did she go?"

"Hm?" The being turned back to Dracken once more, tilting her head and giving him a curious look. "I'm guessing somewhere near Giaga, perhaps if she is kind, Ramia will aide her in truly coming to this world, but she is close enough that I can control this form and take it to her."

"Wait, before you leave… someone has come to the island, can you-"

"I can sense them. As long as Malroth plays nice, they will be no real threat until after Lily and I return." The being gave a solemn grin, her eyes filled with a sadness. "I won't lie… I want to kill that builder. With her dead, I will finally be free to wander the heavens again. But then again… seeing these adventures she goes on has been entertaining. Perhaps I will lay dormant within her for a while longer." She straightened up and looked towards the beach, a growl leaving her. "What is he doing here? He should be dead." She turned to Dracken, giving him a small nod. "I will be back momentarily with the builder."

* * *

Malroth started to say something when Arusu's attention was pulled away and he was looking to the sky behind Malroth. Malroth turned, seeing the slender white beast taking to the sky and off in another direction. He let out a growl, though the growl was cut short when something clicked in the back of his mind. Lily was here. Lily was home. "Look. I'd love for you to stay and chat, but I have things I need to take care of and right now, we're missing a friend of ours and we don't feel like having company."

Arusu put his hands up, smiling at Malroth. "I understand. Something just came up suddenly for me as well. I'll come back in a few days' time, hm? Perhaps we can make a… cordial friendship of sorts, hm?"

Malroth tried his best to hide the way his lip raised up in a snarl, but he couldn't control it. He had to go find Lily, he had to make sure that she was alright. "Sounds great." He turned to Lulu, leaning into her so his lips were near her ear. "I'll be back, make sure they don't stick around." He started to go up the stairs to the temple when he saw Hermit and Dracken standing just beyond the rocks on the beach, watching him intently.

He turned and watched as the knight looking man turned and walked back towards the small boat that would take him to the large ship. Once Malroth was satisfied that the knight wasn't going to B-line back to them, he went to the two monsters, hands on his hips. "What?"

"Lily has returned, the monster that has been dormant within her went to retrieve her." Dracken rubbed his forehead, having to sit down on the larger rock so he didn't fall over. "Don't worry, she has no desire to bring Lily harm… anymore."

"Anymore?"

"No, not anymore. She had debated on it so she could be free, but I think she has grown fond of Lily much like your counterpart has grown fond of you." Dracken dropped his hand, clearly frustrated with something. "Once she finds Lily, she'll return. We just have to sit tight."

"Sit tight!? You really think I'm going-!" Malroth gasped, barely dodging the hammer from Hermit. "Hey! What gives!?"

"You need to have-have-have some patience, young Master!" Hermit growled at Malroth, giving back one that made Malroth quit his growling. "Have some faith in our builder, she has survived many things, I think she will survive one more trip back home."

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry I left you hanging for so long, there were twenty different ways I could have taken this chapter so I hope this one is the most enjoyable! Also I've picked up streaming in my free time, if you get bored come watch on Twitch! I'm MischiefHunter ! I might try streaming DQB1 or some post-story DQB2!

Love,  
Chika


	60. Reunited at Last

"Malroth?"

Malroth slowly turned away from Dracken and Hermit, looking at Lulu who was watching him with wide eyes. "What?"

"Are… are you really going to blow off… what that guy said?"

"What do you mean?"

Babs walked up next to Lulu, a deep frown on her soft lips and a hand on her hip. "'E said that 'e's killed ya before."

Malroth stiffened and looked around at the people that were slowly gathering around him, he felt his body start to run cold until a gloved hand touched his wrist. He looked back, seeing Dracken holding a clouded bottle up to him. "Lily should be back in a day or two, she can help me control my… other half." He stuffed down the growl that tried building up in his throat. "I can-"

"Do you not trust yourself? If you make a deal with him, if you can keep him contained, then you can go get Lily now." There was something in Dracken's voice, it sounded almost like he was challenging Malroth.

Malroth turned his attention towards the beach again, watching as the smaller boats Arusu used to come ashore finally reached the larger ship. He finally let the growl vibrate from his throat with heat as the large ship slowly began its trip, following after the large white beast Malroth had seen. "What direction did that asshole come from?"

"The West." Lulu pointed in the other direction from where the ship was currently heading.

"Dammit. Fine." Malroth snatched the bottle from Dracken and stalked through his friends to the docks. "Brownbeard! Your ship better be faster than theirs!"

"I… I'm going with you!"

Malroth spun on his heel and flinched back half a step when Lulu was standing there, hands fisted at her side. "Lulu? But I thought you never wanted to step foot on a boat again?"

"Yeah… well, I don't! But I have to help Lily. She saved all of us more than once, I owe it to her. Besides," Lulu looked at her feet, frowning at how her cheeks warmed with a soft blush. "I miss her…"

Malroth couldn't help the grin the formed on his face as he held his hand out for Lulu. "C'mon, Brownbeard is a damn good captain, he'll take care of us."

* * *

_Draven squeezed the tiny hand in his own, his chest was tight as he tried to hold back his emotions. The little girl at his side was five now, five years old and had never met her mother. He stopped at the top of the hill and stared at the door that led into the hill, to where his love was entombed. He pulled a key from his shirt; it was attached to a chain that hung low around his neck as he used it to unlock the door. "Are you ready?"_

"_I've been ready, daddy. I can't wait to talk to mommy again." The little girl grinned up at her father, she had Daisy's smile and bright blue eyes. _

_Every year since Daisy had defeated the Dragonlord, Draven and Rose would come here to the tomb and pay their respects. Though Draven had found himself coming up here many times to think about the recent comings and goings. Once he had the door open, Rose reached up and grabbed the torch from the wall and started lighting the way down. "Careful, my heart."_

"_I know, daddy." Rose laughed as she made her way down the stairs, her father bringing up the rear. She set the torch in the sconce next to the large stone tomb before climbing up onto it and curling up in the middle. "Hi mommy…"_

* * *

Lily slowly rolled over, a pained noise leaving her as she flopped onto her back, her eyes slowly opened, letting her see the bright blue sky and thin white clouds that slid effortlessly through the sky. She pushed herself up into a sitting position, shakily choking back the tears of worry and of joy that burned in her eyes. She was no longer outside of Cantlin. She could feel the warmth of magic on her skin, just like it had in the illusionary world that she and Malroth had made real.

She looked around, trying to figure out where she was. If she could see clouds, then she wasn't on the Isle. That teleportal was still in that cove, not out in the open. And she knew the Isle like it was her book of blueprints. She wasn't anywhere near a beach. The air wasn't muggy like on Furrowfield, nor was it dry and hot like on Khrumbul-Dun. There was a possibility that she could be in Moonbrooke again, if it were near summer time, but she had a feeling she wasn't there either.

Hands slipped under Lily's arms, only to drop her and cover her mouth. Her grandmother was suddenly in front of her, a finger over her lips. "Let me move you child. You have to be quiet, okay? There are people here and they do not seem friendly." Rose leaned in, kissing Lily's forehead before pulling her into a thicket just beneath the overgrown stone landing they had been on. "Do you ever get gut feelings? Like things aren't going to be alright?"

Lily slowly nodded as she curled up where her grandmother set her. "Gram… just hide here with me. If they haven't seen either of us…" She kept her voice but a faint whisper, her fingers wrapping around her grandmother's wrist.

"There was a tower of light when we arrived, luckily it's been a few days since then, but… they'll search the area. I was too afraid to move you before now, you wouldn't wake up, no matter how hard I shook you." Before the old woman could pull away, the ground shook and the wind surged around them. She spun around, eyes nearly bugging from her eyes when a large white beast landed not far from them, leaving her and a group of soldiers gawking.

Lily gasped and scrambled, quickly pulling herself onto the stone landing. "I didn't think you had a form…"

Rose was the one gasping now as she went to grab her granddaughter, her eyes locked on the soldiers that turned to stare at them now. "L-Lily! Child come back here right… now…" Rose's jaw dropped when the beast closed its' eyes and began to shrink down.

A girl with bright blond hair in two pigtails and vivid blue eyes stood before them, she had on a red and white dress, a yellow handkerchief wrapped around her throat. She grinned at Lily who smiled back. "Welcome home." She turned to Rose, frowning as she looked the older woman up and down. "You shouldn't be here."

"I… What?" Rose straightened up, her chest growing tight as the girl that looked like her granddaughter walked towards her, a hand stretched out towards her.

"You shouldn't be here."

Lily reached up, barely grabbing the hand connected to the body that she once wore in this world. "Wait. What are you doing?" She growled, able to feel magic gathering on the slender fingers.

"Sending her home, she shouldn't be here. It's dangerous for all of us to be here at the same time." The girl with the bright blond hair frowned down at Lily. "It's dangerous for you and for me."

"H-Hey! W-We don't know who you are… but all three of you are coming with us!" A guard finally spoke up, his sword drawn as he took a timid step towards the girl that had just been a beast.

Lily looked between the being and the guard, frowning. "Don't kill him."

"You do not command me like you do Malroth." The being grinned, a wicked look coming to those brilliant blue eyes. "Tell me, guard. Where do you plan on taking us? I felt Erdrick, but that's not possible, he's long since dead. Though the symbol you wear is a modified one,"

As the being spoke, Lily finally looked at the guards and looked them over. She stared at the symbol on their chests, it looked similar to the ones on the banners of Moonbrooke, but in the center was an eye instead of the round ruby. "That's…"

"We'll take you to the castle so you might await our Lords return with us." The first guard straightened up, ignoring Lily and her grandmother altogether.

"Who is your Lord?"

"Lord Ar-" The guard glanced to his right, looking to the sky when a red streak arched upwards in the sky. "The port can see his ship; I will happily introduce you." When the guard turned back to the women, his jaw dropped, seeing the white beast was back, though smaller this time. The old woman was hoisting the younger girl up onto the slender back before climbing on herself. "H-Hey! Wait a moment! You have to meet our Lord and… and… men! Stop them!"

The men suddenly circled the three, swords out and pointed to the white beast as she craned her head down to the first one. The two thick whiskers on either side of her maw squirmed in the air as she slowly opened her mouth, a soft hissing noise filled the air until it was a screech that had everyone covering their ears. When they were too busy protecting their ears, she pushed herself up off the ground and into the air, ignoring the cries from the two on her back.

Lily clung to the beast as best she could, eyes wide as they snaked through the air. Allowing them to see a city that she didn't know existed. "H-Hey, I thought Erdrick was a title."

"It is now, it is the name of a knight who defeated a dark priest hundreds of years ago." The beast sighed as she snapped her attention to the water beneath them. "Malroth followed them?"

"Doesn't surprise me, do you really think he would wait around for you to bring me to him? I'm almost offended that he wasn't with you."

"I took off before he could join me, probably for the best. I thought Brownbeard's boat was faster than what it's traveling now." The beast let out a soft noise before going into a dive that had Lily and her grandmother crying out and clinging to each other.

Rose held her granddaughter, her breathing rigid as she forced herself to relax as water lapped at her legs. "Some warning would be nice next time."

"Hopefully, there will be no next time, old woman."

"How rude." Rose glared at the beast who only glared back. "Why is it not safe for me to be here with my granddaughter?"

"I will explain that later. For now, we have to get back to safety." The beast looked up at the boat she swam up next to. She circled around so Malroth could jump down and stare at Lily who was leaning awkwardly on her grandmother.

"Uhm… Gram… this is Malroth. Malroth, this is my Gram-"

"Who are you?"

Lily froze at his words, her jaw dropping in awe as she stared up at him. Did she really look so different with this body? "Wh… what?"

Malroth had his hands on his hips as he leaned down, sniffing at Lily. "You smell like Lils… you sound like Lils…"

"Mal… I promise, it's me." She stared at his hand when he offered it to her. "Uhm…"

"You'll have to pick her up, idiot." The beast snarled at Malroth, the growl growing louder when Malroth turned to growl back. "That body cannot walk. Pick her up and help her grandmother onto the boat before that ship passes us."

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you-" Malroth started, only to gasp as he was forced off balance and into the ocean. "Hey!"

"You annoy me."

"And _you_ annoy _me_." Malroth snapped as he climbed onto the beasts back once again before scooping Lily up and jumping onto the boat.

"Will you set me over there." Lily pointed to where Malroth normally sat on the bow, seeing him give her a curious look before doing as she asked. She watched as he jumped back down and scooped up her grandmother. She happened to glance over, seeing Lulu and Brownbeard gawking at her. "Lulu! You're on a boat?!"

"L… Lily…?" Lulu took half a step forward, pausing when the Lily she was used to landed gracefully on her toes next to the older woman on the boat with them. "Wh… wait… there's two of you?"

Brownbeard forced himself to go back to focusing on his boat, turning it around so they could head back home. He glanced up at Lily who was sitting awkwardly on the bow, keeping herself propped up with her hands behind her.

"It's a long story, but we'll explain everything when we can get… Dracken with us." The Lily that Malroth and Lulu recognized spoke, her eyes narrowed on the large ship as they passed by it.

Lily pulled her eyes away from Malroth long enough to look at the bigger ship, a cold chill running down her spine as she met the dark brown eyes of a male onboard. Everyone else that came to look down at the smaller ship looked towards the annoyed being and Malroth, knowing they were a threat. But that one knight stared at her like she was a prized jewel. "You'll have a decision to make, Lily." The voice had the young builder looking back towards the other female. "There's a new threat and-" She froze, her attention snapping to Malroth. "Who gave you that?"

Malroth was leaning closer to Lily, examining her when the female in the middle of the group snapped at him. "Excuse me?"

"Who gave you this?" Before Malroth could react, the woman he recognized swiped something off his hip. "Hey! Dracken gave that to me, dammit!"

"Who gave it to Dracken?" She growled at Malroth who only shrugged.

"I'm sure that bottle is important…" Rose raised her hands, frowning. "But Lily, my dear, would you please explain who these people are?"

"Right…" Lily sat forward, grinning at Lulu who was still watching closely. "This is Lulu, my best friend from the Isle of Awakening, she runs things while I'm gone. That's Brownbeard, he's our human captain. This is Malroth, my best friend who is also the God of Destruction. And that… is… me. Kind of."

"We are one in the same, this is the body she was given when she was brought here by Dracken." The being that was using her other body smiled at her grandmother.

"So, wait…" Malroth carefully looked to Lily, taking in her much duller blond hair and soft blue eyes. The longer he stared at her, the more color that came to his cheeks. "I'm sorry, Lils." He reached out, taking her hand so he could give her a soft squeeze.

"Don't be sorry." Lily squeezed his hand back, laughing when Lulu slid over and hugged her friend. "I missed you guys."

* * *

It took a few days to get back to the Isle, but when the small boat arrived, everyone was waiting for them. Malroth had Lily cradled in his arms as Lulu used the powerful being to distract the others, letting them think that was Lily so Malroth could take Rose and their builder to Dracken who was waiting down below in the dark temple. Lily happened to glance over, smiling at Babs who was watching them. The dancing girl grinned and put her hands on her hips. "C'mon y'all. Dracken needed t'see Lily and Malroth when they got 'ome! Now e'eryone scram!"

Lulu laughed as everyone whined and slowly went back to their respective homes so the group could go to the temple beneath the island. Lulu lead the way, an eager hop in her step as she stopped in the center, letting Malroth carry the Lily she barely recognized next to the Lily she did recognize. "So, what happens now? Will the two of you work together?" Rose stopped next to Lulu, watching Malroth set her granddaughter down on an altar before retreating to her other side.

The two girls looked at each other before looking to Dracken who was standing with his arms crossed on the other side of the altar. "Rose, good to see you again. Surprised to see you again so soon."

"I was too close to the teleportal when Lily went through, it pulled me in as well. But I am here now, regardless if everyone likes it or not." Her eyes were on the muscular girl who cast a glare at the older woman. "What happens now, Dracken?"

"That's entirely up to Lily. She has a decision to make. Will she become one with…" He paused, turning his masked face to the girl standing next to the altar, a frown in his voice. "With her alter, or will she return home and leave us to deal with this world."

Rose laughed and shook her head, unable to hide her amusement. "If anyone here thinks she won't chose this world, then they don't know my granddaughter."

Lily gave her grandmother a warm smile before looking to her alter, then Malroth. "How do we do this?" She turned her attention to Dracken who was focused on her alter self, causing her to look to the other woman.

"We make a deal." The grin on the soft lips was wicked as she leaned towards Lily. "I won't ask for much, but it might be painful."

Lily could see Dracken getting herbs and other things ready, but something had her lacing her fingers with the body she missed. She closed her eyes and put her forehead to the other. She let her alter pull her off the altar, a surprised noise leaving her when magic gathered between them, keeping her on her feet. She opened her eyes, but the world had changed around her, and she was standing in shallow water, the room she was in was poorly lit with a single torch. "Back here, huh?"

"Safest place for this to happen, we can't cause an explosion that could harm anyone you care about here." The white beast lifted her head, watching Lily carefully. "I need you to do a few things. Feel for your missing parts."

Lily closed her eyes and breathed in, she didn't know what the beast meant by that, but she let instinct guide her as she focused. Then she felt a gentle tug coming from her right. "Gram…?"

"Yes, she has a piece of our power. What else?"

Lily relaxed her shoulders, breathing in deep only to exhale slowly. "It's… further away… dull… but I can feel something similar to Gram."

"Good. That's your mother."

Lily's eyes snapped open and she stared at the beast. "My… mother?"

"Yes. This world has slowly been forming itself, becoming whole, ever since you and Malroth saved it from the illusion. There were bits and pieces that I wasn't sure were real until now, until you showed up in this world like you have now." The two paused, turning their attention away from each other when they could feel a new presence join them.

Malroth stepped out of the shadows, hands in his pockets and a scowl on his face. "I feel like there are parties outside of here that need to know some of these things too."

Lily stared at Malroth, but this wasn't her Malroth, this was his alter. His wild black hair was still tied back, but there was a long braid that reached the floor, his wild red eyes were calmer, but more dangerous as he looked Lily over. "You're right. My Gram needs to hear any news about my mother. So does Mal if you both think this stranger is a threat-"

"Much more than a threat, girl." Malroth loomed over her for a moment, a hand reaching up and touching a pigtail. "Regardless if you believe her or not, he defeated me quite easily, but the thing about being brought back multiple times… is each resurrection makes you stronger." He gave a hungry grin to the white beast that relaxed under that hungry gaze.

* * *

Rose watched as the bright light engulfed her granddaughter, only for it to fade a moment later and leave a girl with soft blond hair and bright blue eyes, she had a strong body but wore the old dusty clothes from back when the girl lived in Cantlin. Rose gave her a warm smile, curiosity beaming in her soft blue eyes. "What, did you Frankenstein yourself together, child?"

"No, it's the magic. I became one with Creation and her… our magic made me whole again." Lily made quick work of tying her hair up into her signature pigtails before giving Malroth a grin. "You're next."

"Me?" Malroth watched Lily as she pulled out that dark bottle, gasping and lunging to catch it when she tossed it to him. "Look, let's get a game plan and then we can think about me… teaming up with this guy. Alright?"

Lily gave a nod before turning to Dracken who had taken his mask off to look at her better. "What can you tell me about-"

Lulu was looking between everyone frantically before throwing her hands up. "Hello!? I would like to be brought in on this secret loop that everyone is in on! Why were there two of you? Who is this?! And who the _hell_ was that guy!?"

Lily turned to Lulu, taken by surprise by the outburst. She crossed her arms and leaned against the altar she had been sitting on. "A long time ago, my great-grandmother was brought to life by a… she wasn't a God… but she was a power… anyways, she brought my great-grandmother back to life to fight back against the Dragonlord who was resurrected and trying to take back over Alefgard, she had my Gram before she passed away shortly after her battle with the Dragonlord. The power the being had gifted her had passed along to Gram, and then to my mother and then to me. Dracken was given the task to find a builder that would help the God of Destruction gain more power, he found me, a cripple and thought I would be just enough to help Malroth regain his powers. And then Malroth and I created a bond and shared powers.

What none of us knew, was that I wasn't just good at building. I had Creation laying dormant within me, that power was shocked to life when Malroth and I opened that bond, I was bound to awaken it on my own when I helped Goldi, but Malroth gave me the extra bit of power I needed to truly awaken her. There are two of me because when Malroth and I gave her power, she needed a form and we unknowingly tied her to that form. Had we not done that, then I would have come over here from Cantlin and would have just absorbed all of her power that was available to me." Lily opened her eyes, seeing Lulu was still looking confused. Short versions of explanations from then on, she noted. "Two bodies, one soul, not a good thing to be stretched thin. Dracken's fault I had two bodies." When Lulu slowly began to nod, Lily continued. "That is my Gram, she came here with me by accident, but I have a feeling we'll need her help. That guy, I have no idea what his name is, but he apparently defeated Malroth and… there's something weird about him. Creation called him Erdrick, but-"

"But Erdrick was the knight who defeated the Dragonlord the first time." Rose interrupted, holding a hand up to her granddaughter, making the girl pause. "That's an old story, and an even older debate. The knight who put the Dragonlord down, or the knight that put down the Dark Priest a millennia ago. Regardless, this knight appears to be someone who can put down Malroth."

"Malroth and Creation agreed that if he's to be an enemy, he'll be strong. But what Malroth said was that with each resurrection, he's grown stronger-" Lily started, but quickly stopped when the Malroth in the room was suddenly looking very confused. "Your alter, the- we can just call him Destruction."

"That works. By the way, when did you talk to him? He's in this bottle last I checked." Malroth grumbled as he held up the murky bottle.

"You know you can talk to Destruction and Creation too… right? You're bound to them just like I am." Lily lifted a brow at him, her smile growing when he growled and crossed his arms, muttering that he was 'just testing her'. "Right. Anyways, if this guy is a threat, then I think we need to get you and your alter in one head."

Malroth nodded in agreement as he lifted the bottle so he could look at it. "I guess so. I won't lie, I haven't felt nearly as strong as I did after Moonbrooke, not… like my strength is totally there, but something has been missing."

"It's the Masters essence, all of his powers are bottled up, quite literally, leaving you feeling empty of sorts." Dracken shrugged as he walked around the altar so he could stand with Lulu and Rose. "Go ahead, Lily is here and so am I, I can protect these two if it comes down to it."

Malroth glanced to Lily who only smiled at him. He scoffed and uncorked the bottle, staring down into the murkiness. A sense of unease ran through him when it felt like the murkiness stared back at him.

* * *

"My Lord! I'm sorry, a girl, an old woman, and a-a-a beast… were all-" The guard panted as he trotted next to the taller knight, he kept his head down as the two walked.

Arusu glared at the door they came to a stop in front of. "It's fine, I know where they are. The girl… what did she look like?"

"She sat on the ground, sir. Though, I won't lie, I was more worried about the girl who turned into a beast."

"Get the ship ready to go back out, it's a few days travel back to that Isle. And make sure there's an empty room, we won't be coming back alone this time." Arusu left the guard alone as he pushed through the door. He lifted his chin, glaring at the royal sorcerer. "I see you've heard the news."

"She's returned, I'm sure our guest would love to hear this news." The sorcerer was young, dark hazel eyes gleaming in the light of the candles in the room, his blond hair was long and pulled into a tight bun at the back of his head. "Though, I decided to wait for you before giving her the news."

Arusu gave a swift nod before crossing the room and throwing open a heavy metal door. He stared down at the malnourished beast that lay in the room, brilliant white feathers covered the lip that lifted at the knight as he sneered down at it. "I hear a reunion is to be arranged for you."

"She… will never…" The beast stayed where it was at, a weak hiss leaving its' throat as it struggled to speak.

"If she wants her full power, Calla, she'll have to pay you a visit." Arusu squatted down to be closer to her on the ground, a soft laughter leaving him. "I told you that you were still of use to me." He stumbled back, barely getting out of the way of the outstretched maw. He surged to his feet and glared at the beast who was readying herself for another attack. "You're far too slow to do any real damage, and I won't kill you."

"You _can't_ kill me." Calla hissed as her long slender body coiled up, awaiting the strike he normally gave when she tried to attack him. When nothing happened, she lifted her head again, a throaty growl leaving her throat. "You've only been able to keep me alive thanks to Hargon's illusion, it's no longer an illusion! You can't keep me-!"

Arusu slammed the door shut, casting a glare to the sorcerer. "I thought you said she couldn't use magic in there."

"I never said anything about her being able to feel the magic, my Lord." The sorcerer grinned as the knight stormed out of the room.


	61. Monster Ship!

Malroth dropped the bottle when the murky cloud erupted and surrounded him. He went stiff, but kept his mouth closed tight, not wanting the pained cry to leave him as something scratched at any exposed skin. When he opened his eyes, he was in a dark room, the sight caused a growl to leave him. "This shit again? I'm not Lily, I don't enjoy being here."

He looked over, seeing the large green monster staring at him with a bored expression. "We have work to do so, are you gonna do something or are we gonna work together?" Malroth put his hands in his pockets as he glared up at the beast.

The green monster watched the male before him, the dark grin on his face spread as the two stared at each other for a moment. The monster slowly stood on his hind legs before lunging down, jaw open for an attack.

* * *

Lily put herself between Malroth and the others as the dark cloud slowly engulfed him. She reached into the pouch on her hip, quickly pulling out the sharp golden blade as the cloud grew. Her jaw dropped when the large beast form of Malroth emerged, she covered her mouth to stifle the laughter that left her when he immediately had to curl up to avoid hitting the ceiling. "Uhm… Mal?"

The beast glared down at her, clearly annoyed as he closed his golden eyes and lowered his head to her level. _It's all his fault._ Malroth's voice echoed around them even though his mouth didn't move. _He tricked me. I don't know how to explain it._

Dracken looked between the two and then at the way out. "I don't think he's going to fit." He whispered to Rose and Lulu who seemed to think that was a funny joke. He tried to ignore the annoyed look he got from the much bigger monster in the room.

"I hope he isn't stuck like that…" Lulu whispered back, a shit-eating grin on her face as she nudged Dracken. "That's gonna put a serious damper on the love life."

Lily turned and stared at Lulu now, her jaw dropping when her grandmother started laughing. "I will let him eat all three of you."

"No, you won't." Rose patted Lily on the head before pointing to the door. "So, master builder, how are you going to get him out?"

Lily growled at the old woman before walking over to Malroth and climbing up his back. "So, master builder." She mocked in an annoyed voice. "How are you gonna get 'im out, huh?" As soon as she was at his shoulders, she threw blocks down until she had a little platform next to her monstrous lover that she could work from.

The group beneath her watched as she destroyed the ceiling and made a hole for him to climb out of. She looked down at them and pointed to the door. "We'll see you up top."

"Hey! You're gonna make us walk that far?!" Lulu gasped with her hands on her hips. "That's not fair, Lily!"

"Guess you should keep your jokes to yourself then!"

"What about my ceiling?!" Dracken gawked up at the builder as Malroth climbed out of the hole she made. He raised a fist at her when she only shrugged before following the monster out. "Brat!"

* * *

Babs stood with Lily and her grandmother at the edge of the oasis as Malroth rolled over onto his back in the water, a groan leaving him as the sun started to warm his belly. "So…" Babs nervously looked to Lily who was glaring at the monstrous Malroth. "I 'ope you weren't wantin' any alone time wiv 'im."

"Babs, can we not talk about what I may or may not do with Malroth while my grandmother is standing next to us." Lily grumbled as she went through the mental checklist of things she could do to get Malroth back to normal.

Rose grinned as she looked at Lily and Babs. "You all aren't even a little afraid of him like this?"

"Nah, 'e's jus' a big ol' sweety wiv a mean face." Babs laughed softly as she stripped off the summer dress she wore, exposing her itty-bitty swimsuit. "Will you be joinin' us Lily?"

"No, not today. Dracken told me that Brownbeard had a letter from the monsters so I was going to look into that and see what I could do to hunt them down." Lily turned to her grandmother before walking towards a Sabrecub that was lounging nearby. "Would you like a lift anywhere?"

"No, no. I think I might venture to the Green Gardens and visit with your friend Rosie for a while, maybe help Lilian cook." Rose smiled at her granddaughter, putting a hand on the young girls shoulder. "Lily, I want you to know how proud I am of you. Look at what you've created, the friendships…" she looked over, seeing that Malroth was suddenly creeping up behind Lily now that Rose had her distracted some. Rose shook her head and hugged her granddaughter, keeping her back turned to the ornery monster. "I'm just proud of you, sweetheart."

Lily hugged her grandmother back for a moment before pulling away. "Thanks, Gram. I honestly don't know what I'd do without everyone, especially Mal." She tucked her hands behind her back as she looked at her feet. "I'm glad you get to meet him, really. He's hard headed, but he means well." She finally looked up, seeing the awe in her grandmothers face a moment too late. She let out a screech when she was suddenly picked up and tossed into the water.

Malroth sat at the edge of the oasis, a grin on his face as Lily breached the surface and started screaming profanities at him. He glanced down at her grandmother who was laughing just as loud as the inhabitants of the Scarlet Sands. _Would you like a lift to the Gardens? I think I need to give cranky pants a minute to dry off._

"I would appreciate that, Malroth." Rose wiped the tears from her eyes as she used Malroth's hand to climb onto his back. "You're looking a little soaked, my dear. I'd recommend drying off before you went anywhere."

"Really!?" Lily slowly swam back to the shore, growling the entire way. "What an ass."

"Oh, y'know ya love it!" Babs laughed as she floated along in her little floaty tube that Lily had made forever ago. "Y'know ya missed this." The dancing girl winked at her friend as the builder climbed out of the warm water.

* * *

Lily stood on the docks; her arms crossed over her chest as she listened to Lilian talk to Brownbeard about going to Furrowfield to visit her sister. The young girl looked to Lily, giving the builder a pathetic look. "Don't worry about me, Lilian, I'll make Malroth take me to the islands I want to go to."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh, I'm sure that he won't fit on Brownbeard's ship, so he has to play escort anyways." Lily smiled at Lilian when the girl glanced over and saw Malroth pouting in the water just beyond Brownbeard's boat. "I was just waiting to get a letter from Brownbeard anyways."

"That's right! I'm sorry, Ms. Lily!" Brownbeard pulled a small bottle out of a pocket in his vest before tossing it to her. "I think it's from the monsters, it has a little bit of slime on the outside of it."

Lily let the bottle fall to the ground after Brownbeard warned her of the slime. "Thanks for the heads up." She carefully picked the bottle up, frowning at the goop on the side of it. "How- y'know what, I don't even wanna think about it." She pulled the letter out as she climbed onto Malroth's back, relaxing at the back of his neck as she read it. "It's from Whitebones, they're currently stuck in that area between the worlds."

* * *

Malroth pulled himself out of the water when they arrived at an island, a low grumble leaving his throat to announce their arrival to Lily. She was going on about finding the monsters and getting him back to four appendages versus six. He relaxed on the beach, groaning when the hot sand hit his belly. _How long are we staying here?_

"It took us a day to get here, so I think a day? How long until that guy comes back?"

_He said something like a week… I think_.

"So, we don't have long." Lily groaned as she slid off Malroth's back and stretched. "It's a good thing you're buoyant." She gave him a cheesy grin as she started trotting along the shore. "C'mon, I don't really feel like waiting around, I just want to see what they have here. And I wanna get coral for the aquarium I plan on building for Gillian."

Malroth moved until he was on the other side of the beach, eagerly sliding into the water on the other side. _It's like one big bowl, I love it._ He let out a yawn as he swam along next to Lily who was picking up new plants and materials to take back to the Isle. He slowed to a stop when he saw merman eyeing Lily from the shallow waters just up ahead. The fins on the side of his head flicked around, slightly annoyed that the monster was so distracted that he hadn't seen the even bigger monster in the water nearby.

Lily eyed the merman and slowly began to put distance between herself and the waters edge. She glanced back at Mal, seeing he was going into a slow hunting stalk. The snake headed tail was keeping an eye out on their surroundings as the large monster bore all of his focus on the smaller monster. The merman quickly turned, crying out when he felt the pressure that Malroth exerted on him. The smaller monster dove down deep into the water, easily escaping Malroth's wrath. Lily trotted back over to the side of the shore that Malroth was on. "Perhaps there are more than one perks to having you stay as a monster."

Malroth lifted a scaled brow at Lily, a mischievous grin spreading across his face. _I can think of a few reasons as to why you don't want me to stay as a monster._ His grin widened when he saw Lily's cheeks burst into every shade of red he knew. He went back to swimming, leaving her to collect herself. A noise just ahead of him had him slinking out of the water, one clawed hand raised to stop Lily as she approached. He climbed over the rocks, the fins on the side of his head stretched forward so he could focus on the noise better.

"Oh, globs! Captain wanted us to find materials! Not… trash…"

"Thith thuckth! Why did it have to be uth?!"

"Don't ask me…"

Malroth sat down and watched the tiny metal slime and grimlin, tilting his head curiously when Lily let out a surprised noise as she came up next to him. "Arisplotle?! Gremville?!"

The two small monsters looked up when they heard their names, only to let out screams at the sight of the enormous Malroth that loomed behind Lily. Lily glanced back, giving Malroth a shrug before turning back to the other two. "Guys, this is Malroth."

"W-We notithed!" Gremville cried out before falling to the ground, having passed out from shock. Arisplotle only gawked up at Malroth, his little eyes bugging from his head in awe. "Holy… moly…" He turned to Lily, the sparkle returning to his eyes. "We should get back to the others! They'll be gooper excited to see goo again!"

* * *

Lily carried Gremville in her arms while Arisplotle guided her back to the wrecked ship on the other side of the half sunken island. "I thought you guys were stuck in the place between worlds?"

"Oh, we were. But the good captain glooped us out!" Arisplotle kept glancing back at Malroth who was swimming slowly next to them. "Did goo really wear a pumpkin hat?"

Malroth stopped and stared at them, feeling a hunger stir within him when the little slime shrank down out of fear. _Did Lily tell you that story?_ He went back to swimming when Lily quickened her pace. _It must be true then._

Lily slowed back down and looked to Malroth, seeing a dark gleam in his eyes. She watched as he rose up out of the water, attention suddenly in front of them. She turned to see what he was looking at when she spotted the Ark. "We're here!" She laughed and started to run when she felt a predator watching her. She came skidding to a halt and ripped Arisplotle off her shoulder, clutching him against her chest with Gremville. "Don't move…" Her voice was barely a whisper as her heart slammed in her throat when water dripped down onto her cheek and shoulders.

Malroth stood over her, a monstrous growl left his throat as he slowly began to circle around her. He pressed his nose against her, breathing in her sweet scent. A clawed hand came up, touching her and toying with her pigtails. The monster's claws began to wrap around her, getting ready to lift the builder when a ball of fire came over the rocky slope, slamming into the beast. Malroth reared back and let out a roar, suddenly griping his head.

Lily jumped away from Malroth, her eyes wide as Pastor Al came running up to her and pulling her back away from her friend. She looked over her shoulder, seeing the Pastor was getting ready to protect her again. She jumped up and set the two smaller monsters down. "Wait, it's fine!" She cautiously stepped towards Malroth, putting a hand on one of his. "Mal?"

_Sorry, sorry… I saw you running and…_

"It's quite simple, you're a monster. You see something, or someone, run and you have every desire to destroy it. Perfectly normal." Pastor Al came over and stood in front of Malroth, a smile in his voice as if he were proud of the Master of Destruction.

Lily frowned at Al before looking back up at Malroth. "Malroth scared Gremville by accident, the poor thing passed out from shock. I… was actually hoping we would run into you… you wouldn't happen to know of a way to get him back to… normal, would you?"

Al rubbed the chin of his mask as he looked over at Malroth, grumbling to himself for a moment. "I might know of something, but it will only be temporary. Walk with me." He snatched her away from the Master and tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow as they walked to the altar room on the ship. "Dracken told me some time ago that Malroth's physical body was back in your home world, correct?"

"Yeah, I don't know where it is now though, Dracken moved it when the soldiers from Moonbrooke came to investigate."

"Interesting. It sounds like your problems are much bigger than we originally hoped." He paused and stared at the altar before starting to work on something. "Tell me something, I can sense a power coming from you, but it… doesn't feel complete. I know that sounds weird, but it's like it's sizzling like an egg on a skillet. Popping and hissing in my ear, but nothing dangerous. Nothing like our Master."

"Oh. Uhm, well, Creation had me focus before we became one and… I sensed something coming from my grandmother and… apparently my mother, she said that they shared my power. Like a puzzle, and they're the last few pieces."

"Creation?"

"She's… I don't know how to explain it other than how she showed me when we became one." Lily frowned as she crossed her arms and sat on the edge of one of the horrifying statues in the room. "Creation saw that the Dragonlord was becoming a threat again, so she revived my great-grandmother, gave her power and she got pregnant, handing that power off to my grandmother. But my grandmother never had a use for that power, so she never used it, never alerted Creation to it. My mother did, but Creation won't show me… or tell me anything about my mother, keeps saying it'll only hurt me."

"I would trust her on that, then. It will all come in time, my child." Al held a small bottle up to her, smiling softly. "Give this to Malroth, it should help thwart off the magic being used on him to keep him in his monstrous form."

Lily carefully took it, eyeing Al curiously. "You seemed to pull this out of your ass pretty quick."

"Vulgar. The Master is rubbing off on you." Al laughed as he walked out of the room. "The two of you will have to retrieve the remnants of his physical form so he can collect the last of his true power."

"Right…" Lily frowned at the bottle before looking up at Malroth who was looking around like he was looking for something. "Oh… Hey, Al? Where is everyone?"

"Hm? They're out gathering materials, we can't for the life of us figure out how to fix the ship, Hellen took a small ground to one end of the island while Arisplotle and Gremville went to the other side."

* * *

"A little higher!" Lily couldn't help her laughter when Malroth snarled at her as he lifted the ship up over them on dry land so she could take a look at the bottom of it more easily. "There! One of the motors is punctured, I should be able to fix it just fine." She ran over and began to work on the ship.

The job didn't take her long and soon the landing gear was out and holding the ship up so Malroth could quit holding it. The builder went to pull the bottle out when she heard a cry, the two looked over, seeing a badboon and a small blue slime quickly making their way back to the ship. "W-We gotta go-oo-oo! GET THE SHIP READY, EEK, EEK!"

Lily looked to Malroth who scooped her up and jumped over the ship, landing behind the two monsters as a golem came over the rocky shore, it was a golden golem. Lily stared at it for a moment before putting her hand on Malroth's arm. "Wait, I have an idea." She jumped down, pulling a small baggy out as she ran up to the monster. Malroth watched, ready to step in as Lily slid under the golem and then shot back up behind it. She used its' slow movements against it, quickly jumping up onto its' back. It wasn't nearly as big as Goldirox was, but it seemed just as angry as when Goldi became a full Golden Golem. She gripped the baggy and rammed it into the monsters mouth, grinning when it reared back and stumbled a few steps.

Malroth watched with wide eyes as the golem tried to shake his builder off but after munching on the baggy, it calmed down and seemed to relax. The beast shook one more time, but it wasn't to try and shake Lily off, it was just to get used to having someone on his back. _That was easy. Why did you want a Golden Golem?_

"You'll see!" Lily laughed as she guided the golem onto the boat. Once it was sitting in a corner by itself, she turned to Malroth and held up a bottle. "Drink this, please."

_Glad you said please._ Malroth carefully took the bottle between two clawed fingers before tossing it up and just crunching down on the bottle. He straightened up, burped, then a dark cloud surrounded him and suddenly he was back to normal. He looked over, waving at Lily whose cheeks were slowly becoming more and more red. "What?"

"Nothing… you just… did you…" Lily licked her lips as she looked Malroth over, his pointed ears were a little longer and his muscles were even more defined than before. "I didn't think you could get more muscular, if I were being honest…"

Malroth cornered Lily against the ship, a hungry look coming to his eyes. "You like what you see, darlin'?" He tipped his head, his sharp teeth teasing the side of her neck when something was brought down on the back of his head. He dropped, groaning in pain as he gripped the back of his head. "What the _fuck_!?"

Lily gasped and looked at the attacker, seeing Hellen holding her morning stars up. "H-Hellen?!"

"Y-You mean… to tell me that _this_ is the Master?!" Hellen gawked a the two in front of her as they all gathered around Malroth and Lily on the Ark. "I _hit_ the Master of Destruction?!"

"Sure did." Malroth rolled his shoulders as he put his hands in his pockets, giving Hellen a snide look.

Hellen quickly looked at her feet, her panic making the air thick. Griswold patted Lily on the head as they all laughed, though the fact of just _who_ Malroth was seemed to go over all of the monsters heads, except for Hellen and Pastor Al. "I knew we hadn't seen the last of you!"

"I was excited to see you guys, but I wasn't expecting you four!" Lily turned to the small cluster surrounding the old woman from Skelkatraz, Molly. Splodger bounced towards Lily, wrapping around her ankle. "You'll have to tell me of your adventures on the way home!"

"Do my eye sockets deceive me?!"

The group of monsters and humans turned, seeing Captain Whitebones climbing onto the ship. "Captain!" Lily gasped and ran over to the captain, hugging him when he got closer. "It's so good to see you!"

"I bet you're relieved to see me! I found you your favorite food!" The skeletal captain held out a small bag, laughing when Lily slowly took it. "All the kelp you could imagine!" He slapped Lily's back before looking to Malroth. "And who is this?"

"I'm Malroth! You must be Captain Whitebones," he turned and looked at the other monsters. "so that makes you Arisplotle, Hellen-"

"How do you know my name?! We've never been introdoozed!" Arisplotle jumped onto Lily's shoulder, eyes bugging out at Malroth.

Malroth threw his head back in a laugh as Lily patted the small metallic slime. "Lily has told me all about you guys! Thank you for helping Lily save me from myself back on Malhalla."

All of the monsters froze and suddenly stared at Malroth like he had two extra arms, horns and was big, green and scary. "B-Back… on Mal…halla…?" Griswold slowly picked up his lower jaw, glancing at Lily who had a knowing grin on her face. "Li… Lily… is that…?"

"Didn't we already say this? I'm Malroth. God of Destruction." Malroth lunged, catching Gremville when the small flying monster fainted again. "He doesn't take surprises very well, does he?"

Griswold dropped to his knees; eyes wide as he gaped up at Malroth. "L-L-Lord M-Ma-M-Malroth! We are not worthy of such praise!"

"He'th… holding me…" Gremville whimpered, a starstruck look on his round face.

"He said my name…!" Arisplotle gasped before falling off Lily's shoulder as if he couldn't hold his own shape any longer.

"My Lord, I beg of You – please see it in the blackest corner of You heart to excuse my paucity of manners before. I would not have hit you before… had I known who you were… I just… our child Lily looked to be in distress and…"

"You were looking out for her, no need to beg for forgiveness." Malroth wrapped an arm around Lily, pulling her against his side as he grinned at Hellen who was still staring at her feet. "C'mon! Enough of this! You all are acting weird and I hate it."

Molly cleared her throat before smacking Malroth on the back of the head. "Young Master, you are these monsters _God_. They are but a little star struck with meeting you, you'll have to forgive them for their nervousness."

Malroth glared at Molly when she hit him, but he only shrugged before looking back at Whitebones. "Hey, captain! You gonna take us home or nah?"

"You got it, boss!" Whitebones laughed as he climbed up to the drivers seat and started flipping switches, giving a holler when the Ark started right up.

"Hey, Lils, where's Adamn and wasn't there another priest?" Malroth looked around more, seeing a serious lack of monsters. "I was expecting a lot more than this…"

"A part of our group stayed on Skelkatraz to help figure out what to do with the monsters there, Adamn went to go find monsters that are littered throughout the lands to help guide them on where to go to next, but I feel as if we should perhaps get a base up for them." Hellen offered, nervously looking to Pastor Al when Malroth and Lily seemed to have a gleam in their eyes. "Uhm…"

"You have lit an idea in their heads. I have a feeling that our Isle of Awakening will turn into a rehabilitation center for monsters?" Al laughed softly as he walked over to Hellen's side.

"We can figure something out!" Lily bounced against Malroth, not noticing how the being holding her was suddenly distracted by her.

* * *

Malroth sat on the dock, slowly eating a piece of jerk as he watched Lily run around and make a place for the monsters to sleep until they could figure something more permanent out for them. He could hear Brownbeard and Whitebones discussing their maps together, adding in missing pieces that both had, though there the area surrounding Moonbrooke that was still a mystery to both of them. He slowly got up and went down to the beach, seeing that Lily was nearly complete. "Oi, Lils!"

Before she could react to Malroth, Anessa was at the builders side, a frustrated look in her eyes as she and the builder began to argue. "Hey!" Malroth turned his bored stride into a sprint, easily catching Anessa's hand that had been meant as a punch to Lily. "Touch her…" His voice came out as a snarl as he twisted Anessa's arm behind her back. "And I'll rip you to shreds, is that understood?"

"Y-You don't even know what was going on! You… you're always taking each other's side no matter what happens!" Anessa gasped when Malroth twisted her arm more. "You both are just letting monsters rampage all over this island like they own the place!"

"Malroth, let go of her. Please?" Lily touched Malroth's shoulder, watching him relax some, but not enough to unhand Anessa. "I get where you're coming from, Nes. But you don't have to come down here all defensive like that."

Anessa glared at Lily from where she was kneeling in the sand. "You don't know where I'm coming from! You didn't fight these monsters day in and day out for _years_! Watch your loved ones _die_ in your arms! Because of these monsters!"

"You killed just as many of us." Hellen walked out of the building with her hands tucked behind her as she looked between the three. "I have talked to the monsters that were aboard the Ark, they know to stay here on the beach until we can figure something else out."

"Yeah, well they aren't listening! I still have to listen to bewarewolves every night! None of us can sleep!"

"We never had any bewarewolves on the Ark, child." Hellen sighed and shook her head. "There are monsters that are native to this island, did you all clear it out before putting stake here?"

Anessa paled as she watched Hellen closely. She gasped and crawled away quickly from Malroth when he released her. She rubbed her shoulder and frowned at the sand. "No… I guess we didn't."

"I can have the monsters go and talk to the ones from this island, have them leave you humans alone, but they were here first." Hellen rubbed the chin of her mask before turning to go back into the building. She hollered at some of the monsters, giving them orders to leave the humans alone but to go talk to the monsters of the isle and ask them to join the rest of them down here on the beach. She turned back to Anessa, a frown in her voice as she spoke. "I cannot go back and rewrite what those monsters did to you, but we have changed and want to help Lady Lily and Master Malroth realize a place where monsters and humans can live side by side… but we will need your help to do so…"

Lily bit her lip, trying to fight down the words she really wanted to say when Malroth looked over at her. She closed her eyes and took in a calming breath. "I'll go finish a blueprint for the castle, make it more secure for you all of Moonbrooke, so you feel safer from now on."

Malroth watched as Lily climbed into the buggy and waited for him to join her. He trotted over and jumped in, relaxing into the plush seat with a hand touching Lily in some way. "Why didn't you tell her to go back to Moonbrooke?"

"I'm trying to be cordial and not hold a grudge against her for what someone else did. She isn't responsible for Warwick, just like Hellen isn't responsible for the monsters that attacked Moonbrooke."

"She helped lock me in a cage." Malroth jumped when Lily slammed a fist into the dash of the buggy, suddenly very aware that the rage he felt wasn't his own. "Right." He laughed and sat forward, his hands on her hips and his face pressed against her back. "Lily… Moonbrooke tested both of us, but we came out on top…" His arms slowly came around her middle, squeezing her tighter and tighter when he felt her starting to tremble. "You know… you can tell me about the nightmares, you can let me in. I'll kill him every single time." He pulled her down into his lap, cradling the sobbing builder against his chest. "N04H… change of plans, can you take us home?"

"Of-course! Turning-on-auto-pilot!"


	62. A Week of Truths

Malroth had a hand on his hip as he watched Lily finalizing things with Brownbeard. She was running to Furrowfield and Khrumbul-Dun to do a few things and had asked him to stay behind in case their new friend showed up. She was doing errands and bringing people back for the celebration they were having in a few days. Malroth looked to the golden golem that was going with Lily, a frown on his face. She was plotting something, and it was killing him to not know what it was.

"Alright, Mal! I'm off." Lily turned to him as she got onto the boat, her hands were tucked behind her as she leaned towards him, smiling down at him.

Brownbeard was smiling at the two as Malroth climbed up onto the railing, grinning down at his builder as he squat down and braced himself on the bow with one hand. "Oi, Lily…" Malroth leaned towards her like he was going to kiss her, but then he lashed out, grabbing the back of her neck and holding her still. He tipped his head, unable to hide his grin that spread as Lily closed her eyes and waited for her farewell kiss. He shot forward, his tongue swiping across her lips as if asking for permission before pulling her against him and pushing past all of her defenses.

Brownbeard cleared his throat and looked away, having seen Lily's eyes shoot wide open and her go rigid. "Uhm… unless yer goin' wiv us mis'er Malroth…"

Malroth pulled back, a dark grin on his face when he saw that Lily was beat red and panting. He could hear her racing heart as she tried to think straight after that heated of a kiss. While she was still stunned, Malroth gave her a quick peck before saluting Brownbeard. "Take care of her, captain!"

"Aye, aye!" Brownbeard laughed as Malroth jumped off the ship and gave the boat a pat before waiting next to Brownbeard's hut.

Lily was still gawking as the ship set sail, her eyes locked on Malroth as he waved her off. She slowly turned to look at Brownbeard who was giving her a dopey grin.

* * *

Malroth frowned when the ship got out of view, he crossed his arms and turned to leave when Lulu popped up next to him. "What?"

"I'm surprised you didn't go with her, did you two get into a fight again?"

"No, she made a very valid point, one of us needs to be here in case that jackass shows up again." Malroth started to walk away, eyeing Lulu when the pink haired female started to follow him. "Are you going to be on my hip this whole time?"

"I am. To be honest, I don't wanna deal with the people of Moonbrooke… they're… kinda being downers." Lulu tucked her hands into the pockets of her apron, pouting at the ground as they walked. She smiled a little when Malroth pushed his arm out, offering it to her. She happily took it, leaning against the strong male as he led the way to the Scarlet Sands.

"What are they saying?"

"They're just upset with the sudden explosion of monsters and how Lily seemed to make them build their new castle…"

Malroth rolled his eyes. The inhabitants of Moonbrooke had been whining at Lily ever since she got back about how the skeleton of a castle _they_ had built wasn't enough and how they needed _her_ to build them a new one. So, she did what she was best at, she made up a blueprint and spread it out, leaving all of the materials for them to build a place to call home. It was surprising to him how the people of Furrowfield and Khrumbul-Dun couldn't seem to get enough blueprints but the people of Moonbrooke didn't seem to want blueprints. They wanted to sit around and let Lily do all of the work. "I'll go have a talk with them, they need to get their heads out of their asses-"

"No, don't. Mal, promise me you won't. They just-"

"Lulu. I'm not about to let them think they can sit on their asses and do nothing while Lily is working her ass off to make this island a place for humans and monsters co-exist. And I won't sit around while they talk shit on Lily." Malroth looked up at the pyramid when they got to the Scarlet Sands, frowning. "If they don't want to co-exist then when Brownbeard gets back they can go back to Moonbrooke."

* * *

Malroth had his hands in his pockets as he walked up to the castle in the Cerulean Steppe. He looked over, seeing Rosie was talking to Anessa and Gerome about some crops they could grow out here, especially since Lily and Wrigley had been hard at work getting the soil fit for crops and livestock. As he approached though, Anessa lost her smile and seemed to shut down. "Hey, Rosie."

Rosie looked between Malroth and Anessa, frowning at the two of them. "Hey. Is everything alright?"

"I hope so. How are the gardens?"

"They're… uhm… they're good. We have lots of crops right now, I'm gonna have to talk to Lily and see if she can help us expand at some point." Rosie tried to ignore the tension that was slowly building in the air around them but then it became almost too much for her to bare. "Look, I don't know what actually happened between the two of you, I only heard little bits from Wrigley who heard from some of the other monsters. I know Lily just left… but please, don't go around starting fights, Malroth."

"I'm not starting them." Malroth smiled at Rosie before turning his dark gaze on Anessa. "I'm only checking in on everyone before I start sending monsters to their respective areas, where they'll do good at. I think Hellen and Arisplotle would be a great addition up here."

"We have enough monsters with Lulu's chimera and the powie-yowie." Anessa frowned at Malroth, crossing her arms. "We're fine, thank you."

"You say that like you get to decide who lives where."

Rosie started at Malroth, her eyes widening as Anessa stepped into the God of Destruction, growling back at him. "I will not live side by side with heathens that have no right to be alive."

"Uhm… Anessa, you _do_ realize you're talking… to their _God_. Right? You do know that Malroth is a God… right?" Rosie reached out to touch Anessa's arm when the soldier lashed out, pushing Rosie back. Rosie gasped and stumbled, crying out when Malroth lunged, slamming Anessa back against the castle walls. "Malroth! Stop!"

"Don't lash out at Rosie." Malroth snarled as he easily pinned Anessa with one arm. "What happened to the girl who seemed to be ecstatic to come live on the Isle? To the girl who wanted to help Lily?"

"That was before she got on her knees for a monster! You all spent _years_ killing us! And now you want us to hold hands and sing praises for monsters?!" Anessa tried to lash out at Malroth but his reach was longer than hers. "To have feasts with them?!"

"You spent just as many years killing monsters." Malroth spun Anessa around, pinning her back against his chest and holding her so she had to look out at the scorpions and chimeras that fluttered around in the valley. "I'm not asking you to have feasts with them. I'm asking you to let them show you that they've changed. Hellen risked her life to save Lily. Arisplotle risked his life to help Lily." He squeezed the soldier when she started to fight his hold. "You almost got Lily killed." His voice came out in more of a growl than he meant, but it got the point across when Anessa stopped fighting. "If you have a problem with monsters then you go live on your monster free island of Moonbrooke."

Anessa stayed frozen where she was as Malroth let her go and shoved his hands in his pockets, walking away from them. She gnashed her teeth as tears burned in her eyes. "She killed Warwick!"

Malroth stopped, a wicked laugh bubbling up in his throat as he look over his shoulder at Anessa. He opened his mouth to speak, but Rosie beat him to the punch. "Warwick drove a wedge between Lily and Malroth, he gave Atlas a way to use her against you all. Warwick was more of a monster than Malroth will ever be." Rosie frowned at Anessa. "The Warwick that Lily… killed… was not the Warwick you grew up with."

Anessa glared at Rosie, flinching when Gerome reached out and touched her shoulder. "My brave Anessa… do you really hold that against Lily? Warwick died when his family did, the man we saw grow was a shell, nothing more than a puppet for Atlas to use against us."

Anessa ripped away from the old man. "You didn't… you didn't know him like I did."

"And you didn't know him like Lily did." Malroth turned and continued on his way. "Had she not done him in, I would have. And I'd have done what I did to him on Malhalla, but worse."

Rosie stared after Malroth as he headed towards the Green Gardens, dumbfounded. Surprisingly, neither he nor Lily had talked about Malhalla much; the monsters certainly did, they had met their God and come out as friends with him. Rosie risked glancing back at Anessa who was staring at her feet with her fists clenched. The farmer would have to come back later and check up on the soldier. She took off after Malroth, leaning forward as she walked so she could see those ruby eyes. "Malroth… what happened on Malhalla? I haven't heard any stories except what the monsters have said and even then it's only been up until Lily took off on the buggy to go find you."

Malroth was quiet for most of the walk back to the gardens, but when they were walking by the tablet, he let out a huff. "I tried to eat Lily."

Rosie puckered her lips as she stopped walking and just stared at Malroth. "Don't you… always… try to eat her?"

"Not…" Malroth rubbed his face, unable to help the chuckle that left him. "Not like that, Rosie. I tried to devour her, I _wanted_ to devour her. Slowly." He let out a nervous laugh as he gripped his head with one hand. "Rosie… I still… I wake up in the middle of the night and I have to fight Him because he wants more…"

Rosie felt herself pale as she watched Malroth, he hated being away from Lily, but he was also afraid to be by her side. She reached out, carefully touching his shoulder. "Malroth… have you talked to Lily about this?"

"No… she'll just… be Lily about it." Malroth didn't fight off Rosie as the farmer slowly pulled him into a gentle hug, holding him against her. "Do what she normally does, smile that dopey grin and promise that we'll figure something out-"

"That's our Lily." Rosie laughed as she squeezed Malroth. "But you know she's right, we'll find something that'll help with the urges. Weren't you all talking about having to go to her world and get your remains from there? Maybe that's what He really wants and-" Rosie paused, thinking about her words. She wasn't sure why Malroth would wake up like that, and she could tell that he knew she was pulling words out of thin air. "Look, have you talked to Dracken about it? He might be able to help you understand and maybe control that better? That way you don't eat our friend."

"Right, I'll go talk to him and Pas-"

"MALROTH!"

Rosie and Malroth whirled, staring at Babs as she stomped up to them, two small monsters behind her. "Firs' o' all, these whiney lil' mons'ers need yer 'elp wiv somethin'." She waved to Arisplotle and Gremville who were gawking at the dancing girl. "But most importantly." She put her hands on her hips and growled at Malroth, the bunny ears on the top of her head wiggling with her jerky movements. "Did Lily already take off ta Khrumbul-Dun?! She promised me she'd take me!"

Malroth threw his hands up and shook his head. "Look, Babs, I didn't know she was going to take you. Though she seemed to be in a hurry this morning when she left."

"That brat!" Babs gasped, her bottom lip quivering. "I just…" She turned away, pouting as the monsters slowly wiggled around her.

Malroth sighed and crossed his arms, watching the two monsters. "What?" He growled when Rosie punched his arm. "What was that for?"

"You should be nicer to them." Rosie whispered, suddenly noticing that the monsters seemed confused as to why Rosie had punched Malroth.

"Yeah, I tried that when they first got here. It was awkward, they expect me to be snarly and destructive. I don't see myself that way, but I just decided to be myself and everyone seems fine with that."

"Right… you're not destructive at all…" Rosie let out a small laugh before shrugging at the glare she got from Malroth.

"Uhm…" Gremville fluttered up and landed on Rosie, clinging to her shoulder. "Mithter Malroth, thir… we need help with a blueprint Lily gave uth before she left."

Malroth raised a brow at the monster before scooping Arisplotle up. "Where at?"

"Behind your houthe."

Malroth stopped midstride, raising a brow at Gremville. "Excuse me?"

"Mith Lily wanted uth to thtay clothe until everyone get uthed to uth." Gremville let out a noise comparable to a purr when Rosie reached up and scratched under his chin. "We don't mind, the farmerth have actually helped uth a lot! Your friend Perry thcreamed when I came up behind him though."

Rosie laughed and patted his cheek. "Yeah, Perry still gets a little scared around you guys, try not to approach him from behind, if you can."

"Of courthe, of courthe."

* * *

The group made their way to the canyon between the farm and Scarlet Sands, Malroth didn't notice that Babs and Rosie stopped walking as he trudged through the ashy sands there. He looked over, eyebrows going up when he saw gigantic horns and claws and teeth strewn about as well as thick dark green scales. "What…"

"Those horns look like your horns-" Babs finally trotted up to Malroth, grabbing his arm and pointing to the large black horns that shot out of the ground.

"And… are those your teeth?" Rosie came up on the other side as she cleaned her glasses off to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Yeth! Mith Lily knowth that we're all out of plathe tho she gave uth a plathe to call home!" Gremville took off and landed on a pile of bones, smiling at the humans in front of him.

"Isn't it globtastic?! Lily worked glooper hard on this for ooze!" Arisplotle bounced out of Malroth's arms and over to a pile of decrepit armor on the ground nearby. As they all sat there staring at each other, clouds seemed to form above them, making it gloomier in this small canyon.

"Ah! Master Malroth! And Miss Rosie and Lady Babs, thank you all for coming!" Hellen came over, smiling at the humans as she stepped around splashes from the pool of poison nearby. "I'm glad they found you, Malroth. We need help destroying this canyon wall here. Lily told us we could build a temple here-"

"No offense, Hellen… but why don't you use the temple we already have?" Malroth frowned as he crossed his arms once again. "It's on the other side of the isle and much bigger than this space."

"Because there's still a giant hole in that one and Lily asked us if we would mind moving over here." Dracken called out as he walked up from behind them, arms full of books. Next to him was Pastor Al, who was just as weighed down with books and small trinkets. "The brat is plotting something, and I don't know what it is."

Rosie covered her mouth when she turned and saw Pastor Al. "P… Al? What? How?"

Malroth whipped to Rosie, eyes narrowed. "You didn't know he was still alive?"

"No. I hadn't been to see her yet… or anyone else from Furrowfield." Pastor Al sighed as he set his items down and looked to Rosie. "I… have been taking the time to… forgive myself, and prepare myself, for you to _not_ forgive me, my child."

Rosie stopped where she was, stopping herself from throwing her arms around the pastor as she stared at him. "What…? What do you mean? Forgive you for what?"

Pastor Al glanced to Dracken; confusion set in his shoulders. "Do they not know what this world is?"

"I suppose not, though they didn't even know it was an illusion." Dracken sighed as he carried his books to a table of items and set them down before rejoining the group. "You're all dead."

"No shit." Malroth went to shrug when he saw Babs and Rosie flinch. "Wait, did… did you guys really think…?"

"Your souls were trapped in the illusion by Hargon's magic. Any humans and monsters that died during his reign, were brought here to fuel said illusion." Dracken rolled his shoulders as he sat on a rock, readying himself for a long story. "Hargon was a twisted being, he enjoyed the torture he put you humans through. Before Lily came along, you all were in this… replaying hell, of sorts. How you died in the illusion is how you died in your past life." He glanced to Al, a frown in his voice behind that blank mask. "And how you would continue to die in this illusion… over and over again."

Pastor Al tucked his hands behind his back and shook his head. "Until Lily and Malroth came along, that is. They upset the balance when they came to Furrowfield. When I came… I was on my way to kill you, Rosie…"

Rosie stayed where she was, a determined look in her eyes. "But you didn't."

"But I had been, killing you, for years."

"But that time you didn't. You helped us."

"Yes, but-" Al flinched when Rosie pulled him into a hug, her body trembling as she fought back her tears. "My dear, sweet Rosie… I am so very sorry…"

"Madusa killed us on Khrumbul, she's dead now." Babs shrugged as she stared at her hands. "It's kinda… 'ard to… learn that you was nothin' more than a 'lusion… and ta learn about 'ow ya died… but it's kinda relievin' ta know that in a way ya get justice."

"Madusa never killed you. She was like the Badboon, an Overseer, to make sure the underlings did their job and to reset the illusion when Malroth didn't gain the power he needed." Dracken turned to Babs, tilting his head at her.

"Wot?" Babs' eyebrows furrowed as she stared at Dracken. "Then… 'ow did I die?"

* * *

Lily and Brownbeard stared at the small makeshift boat that was docked in the pirates normal spot, it didn't look like it could survive a trip down a river so what it was doing there was baffling. Lily looked to the golem who only stared straight ahead, in the direction of the mining town. "Uhm… maybe just stay here for a few extra minutes until I can confirm who the boat belongs to?"

"Aye… ye read me mind, Lily." Brownbeard docked properly and watched as Lily led the golem off the boat and towards town.

Lily put her hand up, tipping her head in confusion when she saw a familiar brunette run from the kitchen into the copper bar. She looked over, seeing a familiar head of navy locks sitting and chatting with some of the miners that had stayed behind. "Hey… Clayton…" When the farmer turned, his eyes sparkled as he trotted towards Lily. "Not that I'm not… uhm… excited isn't the right word…"

"Surprised. You're surprised to see us?" Clayton laughed as he patted Lily on the shoulder. "Don't worry! I'm surprised we made it too!" He laughed more when Saffron came up, a small dog at her heels. "Harvest wanted to make the journey with us too, it worked out!"

"When did you guys learn to build a…" Lily looked over her shoulder in the direction of the docks, wondering what she should call that… _thing_. "raft…"

Saffron giggled from behind her hand and shook her head. "There was a sorcerer that used to live with the good Pastor, he had some books, so we did what builders do best! Besides, I got a letter from Lilian saying you were headed this way and then to Furrowfield to pick us up, so we decided to just meet you here."

"Right… well, would one of you mind telling Brownbeard that he can stay since you guys are here?"

"On it!" Clayton saluted Lily before running off for the docks. Saffron watched him go, a soft smile on her lips. "He's gotten a lot better about his attitude, since you last saw him." The taller female grinned at Lily before looking up at the golden golem. "What's he doing here? I'm surprised it isn't Malroth."

"We had something happen on the Isle, nothing bad, but I had things I needed to do and Malroth is more than enough muscle and bark to handle the Isle trouble if it comes to it." Lily held her arm out to Saffron, smiling when the dark-haired female took her arm. The two laughed when Harvest seemed to jump around, but then they noticed that she was going for Lily's bag. "Harvest, I swear I don't have anything good in here-" The builder gasped when the dog finally got a good hold and pulled the pouch off. "Harvest!"

Harvest dug into the pouch, easily pulling a large round mirror out. She sat back and wagged her tail, watching Lily with knowing eyes. "What the hell? When did that get in there…?" Lily stumbled back a few steps; her eyes wide as she began to hyperventilate at the sight of Ra's Mirror.

Saffron didn't seem to notice Lily's panic as she picked it up, smiling at the beautiful reflection of herself there. "It's just a mirror." She laughed and pointed it at Harvest, but then she let out a let scream when Harvest changed before their eyes. Where Harvest the dog once sat, a beautiful young girl now stood in a flowing white dress with a yellow ribbon around her midsection. She had her hands crossed in front of her and a graceful smile on her lips. When she opened her eyes, they were a soft brown. "Thank you, Saffron. It's nice to no longer be a pup. Let's not talk about the things I did when I was a dog, they were rather embarrassing."

Saffron looked up at Lily then back at Harvest. Lily carefully took the mirror from Saffron and tucked it back into her pouch. "Uhm… I'd hate to call you Harvest all the time… you must uhm… have a different name?"

"I do, but I've long since forgotten it. Besides, I like Harvest. We can continue to call me that." The girl smiled and pranced away, her dark golden hair bouncing around her as she bounced away.

Saffron slowly stood up, gawking after the girl as Clayton rejoined them. "Hey, who was that? She wasn't here before." Clayton took Saffron's hand, frowning at her shock.

"That was… Harvest…" Lily spoke numbly before shaking herself from her stupor and walking to the declaration post. "Oh, Goldi!"

_LILY. SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU AGAIN. HOW ARE YOU?_

"I'm good Goldi. I have something to ask of you, well, it's more of a proposition if you will."

_I AM… CURIOUS. YOU BROUGHT GOLDEN GOLEM. WHAT FOR?_

Lily grinned as the golem came up behind her and waited. "Well, you see…"


End file.
